La vérité par les mots
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Un mot échangé en classe a tout changé. Une nouvelle relation naît. Au cœur de la 6ème année, voici comment les choses auraient pu se produire. Une mission et la marque pour l'un, une cicatrice et une destinée pour l'autre. [Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Elle est juste en pause un moment (long certes, mais un moment tout de même). Désolée pour ça. (Jes)]
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** aureliejeux81

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **J'espère que cette petite correspondance vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et encore plus vu que c'est une co-écriture avec ma chère Jes… Bonne lecture et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos premières impressions

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que cette petite correspondance vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et encore plus vu que c'est une co-écriture avec ma chère Sam… _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos premières impressions

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Première approche**

Précisons : Mots envoyés en cours de potion du matin, une semaine après la rentrée.

* * *

_« Alors Potter... comme ça tu me suis la nuit ? Tu croyais que j'étais idiot au point de ne pas le remarquer ? Je te préviens sale Balafré... ne t'avises plus de le faire ou sinon, ce que te feras Tu-sais-qui ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais ! Et s'il te plait, coiffe-toi le matin, ton nid de corneille est passé de mode ! »_

**« Malfoy arrêtes de te donner autant d'importance, tu ne l'es pas pour moi ! Ce n'est pas toi que je suis, c'est le sale mangemort que tu es que je surveille. Car je sais que tu prépares quelque chose et je découvrirais ce que c'est. Et je préfère mon nid de corneille à tes brindilles collées par 3kg de gel. »**

_« Si j'étais toi, sale petit sang-mêlé, je retirerais ce que tu viens d'écrire ! Et qui te dis que je suis un mangemort ? As-tu vu la marque sur mon avant bras ? Ha ha ha, j'ai dû mal à garder mon sérieux Potty ! Et sache pour ta gouverne, que mes cheveux sont parfaits, tout comme moi... ce que, soyons bien d'accord entre nous, nous ne pouvons affirmer pour ta personne. Mais restons dans le vif du sujet : ne me suis plus car sinon, tu feras un énième séjour à l'infirmerie ! »_

**« Ouh là là j'ai peur, le sale petit sang pur arrogant me menace, au secours, il faut que je me cache ! Non mais sans rire Malfoy, tu crois m'effrayer avec tes minables menaces ? Je te suivrais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que tu manigances. Quand à la marque je ne l'ai pas encore vue, mais je suis sûr que tu l'as, ce qui prouve que tu n'es pas si parfait que ça... »**

_« Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi Potter pour aujourd'hui, alors, ne m'écris plus ! Et si j'étais toi Potter, l'élu, le survivant et tout ce qui te défini... je prendrais en compte mes menaces car si je suis vraiment un mangemort... te lancer un impardonnable mortel ne me feras ni chaud ni froid. Sinon, pour ma marque, tu peux toujours venir dans ma chambre vérifier, si tu as le courage de ta maison ! Et juste pour information, le petit sang pur arrogant t'emmerde Potter! Retournes chez tes adorables moldus qui te vénèrent ... »_

**« Je te signale Malfoy que c'est toi qui a commencé à m'écrire, donc ne t'en prends qu'à toi même si je daigne te répondre ! Je prends en compte tes menaces Malfoy, je vois bien tes essais ridicules de me faire peur. Le petit blondinet essaie de jouer dans la cour des grands mais tu n'y arrives pas, car tes menaces je les considère comme un temps d'amusement dans ma vie, ça me change de Voldemort et ses fidèles dont les menaces sont bien plus à prendre en compte que les tiennes. Et je n'ai aucunement envie de venir vérifier si tu as la marque ou non, je le saurai bien assez tôt. »**

_« Je consens à te répondre car je suis à deux doigts de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule de balafré ! Comment oses-tu parler de ce que tu ne sais pas petite sous merde ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de ce que je dois faire, tu ne sais rien du tout alors FERME-LA ! Et juste pour te prouver que tu peux avoir peur de moi, je te propose de ne plus sortir de ton dortoir la nuit, sinon, on risquerait de te retrouver figé, les yeux dans le vague face à mon Avada Kedavra. Et si tu oses me répondre, j'en informe Snape. C'est moi qui décide Potter... alors je t'ordonne de cesser de me répondre. »_

**« Mais que tu le dises à Snape ou pas j'aurai une retenue quand même, ce sale bâtard graisseux ne me laisse jamais sortir de son cours sans m'en donner une. Donc je te réponds quand même, car ce n'est pas toi qui décides Malfoy, c'est moi, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres. Tu veux me lancer un Avada, soit, on verra bien. Et sache que j'en sais bien assez sur toi, je t'ai observé, suivi, et je peux te dire que je te connais. Tu te caches derrière tes « amis » car tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu n'oses même pas te rebeller contre ton père. Où est passé celui qui ne se soumet à personne ? Car c'est ce que tu fais en étant mangemort, tu te soumets à Voldemort. J'en ai marre de t'écrire Malfoy, j'arrête là cette stupide correspondance. Attends-toi à me voir ce soir, car tu ne me fais pas peur. »**

Pendant le cours de potion, on vit tout à coup un Malfoy se lever et foncer sur un Potter plus que surpris. Ils en tombèrent au sol.

- Assez ! Tonna Snape qui les avait séparés d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, je vous vois en retenue ce soir à 20 h ! Reprit-il après quelques secondes.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que Draco vous plaît… que vous ne le trouvez pas trop OOC pour l'instant ! J'espère aussi que cette fiction vous a plu et que vous allez nous le dire en review. Bise et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **J'espère réussir à respecter au mieux le caractère d'Harry. Et j'espère aussi que vous allez apprécier cette co-écriture « en live » lol. Dites nous ce que vous en pensez par une tite review, que ça vous ai plu ou non ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD

**Titre :**La vérité par les mots

**Rated :**M

**Couples :**Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre :**Romance /Drame

**Situation :**Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres :**Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication :**Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** aureliejeux81

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous**_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_**:**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que ce petit POV de Draco vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos premières impressions. MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Moi je dis comme ma co**-**auteur, oui oui tout pareil ^^ sauf que pour moi il s'agit du POV d'Harry. Ah et je rajouterais aussi que je suis désolée que vous ayez dû attendre deux semaines pour le chapitre 2, mais tout est de la faute d'Orange. Car je n'ai plus internet pour le moment :( Je passe par le réseau public d'SFR grâce à ma meilleure amie qui a bien voulu me prêter ses identifiants SFR. Donc si vous voulez la remercier aussi dans vos reviews n'hésitez pas lol ^^

* * *

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**BlackClaire :** _Merci pour ta review ! Nous espérons que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**POV Draco**

_« - Assez ! Tonna Snape qui nous __avait__ séparé d'un simple sort._

_- Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, je vous vois en retenue ce soir à 20 h ! Reprit-il après quelques secondes. »_

Hein ? Une retenue ? Je regardai mon parrain, et accessoirement mon professeur de potion, le visage tout blanc. Il devait certainement plaisanter… oui, voilà, il avait dit ça pour faire croire qu'il allait me punir, mais il ne le pensait pas.

Sans plus un regard pour l'autre salaud qui ne perdait rien pour attendre, je repris ma place et continuai ma potion, enfin, essayai de reprendre le fil du cours. Blaise rit tout en essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Severus.

Nous savions tous qu'il n'aimait pas que sa propre maison perturbe son cours mais cela n'était en rien de ma faute. Comment ce sale petit con de Potter osait me juger ? Il ne vivait pas un dixième de ce que je devais vivre depuis ma naissance. Et il se permettait de me juger ?

- Draco, calmes-toi voyons, tu écrases les racines là !

Je revins au moment présent et vis, qu'effectivement, au lieu de hacher en fins morceaux les racines, je les avais littéralement écrasées.

- Il vous reste 30 minutes pour finir votre potion, dit Severus en passant dans les rangs pour faire quelques remarques aux rouge et or incompétents.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'écoutai les discussions qui remplissaient la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, car l'air de rien, il faisait tout de même froid dans les cachots. Les cours étaient finis depuis une petite heure, j'avais déjà fini mes devoirs pour le lendemain et j'attendais comme le reste des Serpentards, le moment d'aller manger.

- Draco… alors, ton avis ?

- Sur quoi ? Demandai-je à Pansy.

- Sur le fait que certains d'entre nous seront… enfin _tu sais quoi_, aux fêtes de fin d'année…

- Oh… hum, c'est une bonne chose, dis-je en regardant les flammes.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi cette fatalité me donnait plutôt envie de vomir ?

- Draco ?

Ne reconnaissant pas cette voix, je me tournai de nouveau et vis un élève de première année. Tout Serpentard savait que dans notre salle commune, il pouvait m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais il venait d'être dit avec tellement de peur, que l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, j'eus pitié de ce petit gars.

- Oui, dis-je en lui donnant mon attention.

- Mes amis et moi avons un problème avec notre devoir de potion… et, enfin…

- Montres-moi, dis-je en tendant la main.

Il me tendit son parchemin en tremblant et sans y faire attention, je parcourus le contenu de son devoir.

Leur sujet était certes plus dur que la normale mais rien de bien poussé pour leur année. Je me levai alors, ne me donnant pas la peine de dire au gamin de me suivre et me rendis dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune, situé dans une pièce à part. J'en sortis un livre qui traitait, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, du sujet en question.

- Tiens !

Sans un autre regard, je repris ma place qui était restée libre devant le feu et une autre heure passa.

- Draco ?

- Quoi encore ? Dis-je en quittant ma contemplation des flammes dansantes.

- Le professeur Snape te demande, me dit une troisième ou quatrième année.

- Merci, dis-je sèchement en prenant la direction du bureau de mon parrain.

Je déambulais dans les cachots croisant quelques Serdaigles accompagnés d'élèves de Serpentard. L'autre maison était bien la seule que nous tolérions sur notre territoire.

Quand je fus devant la porte de son bureau, je soufflai et frappai pour me faire connaître :

– Entrez !

Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait et quand la porte fut refermée, il me dit, sans me laisser le temps de prendre place :

- Je ne suis pas fier de toi Draco, mais vraiment pas !

- Pourtant je n'ai rien fait, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Stoppes tout de suite ce regard jeune homme ! Tonna-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux, honteux de me faire engueuler par lui. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi.

- Je veux que tu te présentes à ta retenue ce soir Draco !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je abasourdi.

- Je viens de te dire que j'exige ta présence à la retenue. Je tolère beaucoup de chose venant de toi, mais quand tu perturbes mon cours pour te jeter sur Potter, je ne peux pas passer outre !

- Et si je ne viens pas ? Demandai-je.

- Tu viendras, dit-il en colère tout en frappant son bureau.

- Bien ! Dis-je sèchement.

- Bien ! Répéta-t-il

- On se revoit à 20 heures alors, dis-je en tournant les talons et en quittant son bureau.

Je pus entendre qu'il me rappelait mais je devais partir d'ici avant qu'il ne voit ma peine sur mon visage.

Je trouvais rapidement une classe vide et m'y enfermais.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère contre moi et le fait de le décevoir me faisait vraiment mal mais je ne pleurerai pas. Ca non ! Je n'avais pas pleuré cet été en recevant cette satanée marque de force, je n'avais pas versé une seule larme sous les doloris de l'autre mégalomane, alors, je n'allais pas pleurer pour avoir déçu la seule personne qui avait sa place dans mon cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tout le long du dîner, j'avais essayé de faire passer toute ma haine dans mon regard envers ce balafré mais même ça, n'avait pas calmé ce sentiment qui grandissait en moi rien qu'en sachant que par sa faute, j'allais devoir aller en retenue ce soir. Et cela allait m'empêcher de faire mon travail sur l'armoire et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir du retard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais devant la salle de potion et je patientais en tapant du pied. En plus d'être obligé de venir, j'attendais mon cher parrain qui n'était pas encore là. Il allait certainement arriver à l'heure pile et l'autre, comme à son habitude, allait certainement arriver échevelé, mal habillé, essoufflé et les joues rougies dû à sa course dans les couloirs avec un retard de 5 à 10 minutes.

**POV Harry**

Marre ! J'en avais marre de récurer encore et encore ces chaudrons ! Et cette fois ce n'étais pas moi qui avais cherché la retenue. C'était à cause de ce sale morveux blondinet. C'était lui qui avait commencé à m'écrire, c'était lui qui m'avait sauté dessus en cours, c'était lui qui aurait dû être puni, pas moi ! Et puis depuis quand un Malfoy réagissait comme ça ? Je croyais qu'il devait rester de marbre face à n'importe quelle situation. Où était passé son flegme légendaire ? Qu'est ce que j'avais pu écrire qui le fasse sortir de ses gonds comme ça ?

Il fallait que je finisse cette retenue le plus vite possible. Je ne supportais plus sa présence ce soir. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder comme si tout était de ma faute. Cet air dégoûté quand il attrapait un chaudron sale. « Pourvu que Snape vienne nous libérer rapidement » pensai-je. Je n'allais pas suivre Malfoy après cette retenue, je j'allais rester avec Ron et Mione dans la salle commune. Quoi que ça non plus je n'en n'avais pas envie, vu comment ils m'avaient pris la tête, quelques heures plus tôt, à cause de Malfoy.

Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en cours pour qu'il me saute dessus comme ça. Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi de ce qui lui avait pris. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête, et j'avais été très surpris moi-même de sa réaction. J'avais cru que leur répondre ça leur suffirait, mais pas du tout. Mione avait insisté et j'avais dû leur parler des mots qui avaient précédés le geste de Malfoy. Ce qu'ils m'en avaient dit après m'avait énervé, je ne me sentais pas soutenu dans mes idées, par mes meilleurs amis, et leur version sur l'explication de mon comportement envers la fouine ne m'avait pas du tout plu, mais alors pas du tout !

Moi, obsédé par Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore. D'où leur venait cette idée ? Bien sûr que non je ne m'intéressais pas qu'à lui, qu'à ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr que j'étais toujours aussi disponible qu'avant pour mes amis. Bon peut être un peu moins c'était vrai. Mais étais-je le seul à vraiment m'inquiéter de ce qu'il préparait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de comprendre qu'il tramait quelque chose. Pourquoi voulaient-ils que je laisse tomber ? Non j'étais sûr de moi, il fallait que je continue de le surveiller. Mais pas ce soir là.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore à me regarder comme ça avec sa gueule d'ange ? Non je ne venais pas de lui faire un compliment, je savais juste reconnaître les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. Ok il avait une gueule d'ange, mais c'était un démon derrière ce masque. Un monstre qui se préparait à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et qui manigançait un sale coup. J'allais l'en empêcher, Merlin m'en soit témoin.

Je disais donc, pourquoi me regardait-il encore comme ça ? Oh puis je m'en foutais, qu'il me regarde si ça l'amusait, j'avais autre chose à faire ce soir là que de me battre encore avec lui parce qu'il me regardait bizarrement. En fin de compte j'allais aller au bord du lac quand Snape nous allait nous libérer. Ce soir là j'avais envie de me détendre, de ne penser à rien et surtout, d'être seul. Cette journée m'avait fatigué. Entre Malfoy et mes amis, ils m'avaient tous puisé toute mon énergie.

**POV Draco**

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre. Je venais de me faire humilier ! J'avais récuré des chaudrons sans magie, à la moldu et j'avais dû le faire sans une seule remarque. Et l'autre Potter, qui avait fait ça comme si du sang d'elfe de maison coulait dans ses veines.

C'est sûr, demain, il allait me le payer cher !

Très cher !

On n'humiliait pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences et il allait regretter aussi tout ce qu'il avait osé écrire en potion ce matin sur moi. Oh oui, demain, j'allais régler son compte à Potter !

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est posté !**_ Il fait 7 pages et 2.183 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… J'espère aussi que cette fiction vous a plu et que vous allez nous le dire en review. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Comme dis plus haut, tout pareil que ma co-auteur ;)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que cette deuxième correspondance vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment à correspondre avec ma co-auteure et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par mes réponses ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos impressions. **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS**

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Alors pour ne pas répéter ce qu'a dit Jes, et bien je vais rien dire, lol, sinon je vous dirai la même chose ^^ J'aurai juste un point à rajouter, vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui pour nous excuser de la non publication le week-end dernier à cause de mon problème d'internet. Mais n'y prenez pas goût, lol ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Précision : **_Se passe le lendemain de la retenue, en cours d'Histoire de la magie._

* * *

**« Alors Malfoy ? Ca n'était pas trop dur pour tes mains d'aristocrate peroxydé de récurer les chaudrons ? Tu ne t'ais pas cassé un ongle j'espère ? Car sinon je ne m'en remettrai pas, tu imagines : **_**« Drame dans le monde sorcier, Draco Malfoy s'est cassé un ongle en récurant un chaudron »**_

_« Potter, premièrement, de quel droit oses-tu m'écrire ? Soit, non Potter, je ne me suis pas cassé un ongle... même si je n'ai pas de sang venu tout droit des elfes de maison comme toi. Car je dois dire que de te voir à ta vraie place, en train de récurer, cela était très plaisant. Mais le fait est que moi, le Grand et dernier Malfoy, j'ai dû récurer comme toi, tu me le paieras ! Reste sur tes gardes, un sort peut m'échapper si vite si je te croise seul ! Et cesse de m'importuner pendant ce cours si important ! »_

**« Tu parles d'un cours important, tu es autant à moitié endormis que tout les élèves présents dans cette salle. Alors permets-moi de douter que ce cours soit important pour toi. Sinon question de droit Malfoy, je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je cesserai de t'écrire quand j'en aurai envie et non parce que tu l'as décidé. Je ne relèverai pas ton allusion aux elfes de maisons, tu es bien trop sur un piédestal pour comprendre les valeurs du commun des mortels, donc passons. C'est toi qui as commencé cette "correspondance" hier, et je dois dire que j'aime bien. Pouvoir t'en faire baver à l'insu de tous, Merlin que c'est appréciable. »**

_« Je dois avouer que pouvoir te traiter de déchet humain par les mots est aussi réjouissant Potter. Néanmoins, laisse-moi te dire pourquoi ce cours d'Histoire de la magie est si important : c'est dans ce même genre de cours que dans quelques temps, on expliquera cette guerre et que l'on étudiera comment Le lord à vaincu un ridicule petit avorton qui se croit tout permis. Sinon, pour le piédestal, une fois de plus tu parles sans connaitre. Et cela commence à m'énerver cher Potty. Tu crois que j'ai été élevé avec une cuillère en or ? Que j'ai eu tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec une simple demande ? Contrairement à toi et tes moldus adorés, j'en ai bavé Potter et sache que parfois, à l'inverse de toi, certains ne choisissent pas leur destin. Car moi, je n'ai pas choisi. Et pour finir, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à la une de chaque gazette du sorcier ! "Le survivant a tué Cédric Diggory" "Potter et la coupe des sorciers..." etc, j'en passe et des meilleures ! »_

**« Mais je te laisse faire la une de la gazette à ma place si tu veux, ne te gènes pas, prends ma notoriété, comme ça on me laissera enfin vivre en paix. Mais je te préviens, si tu la prends, tu prends tout ce qui va avec. Y compris ma destinée à devoir tuer Voldemort ! Quand à ton enfance, Malfoy, je pense qu'elle a été bien plus joyeuse que la mienne, tu ne sais rien de ce que "mes" moldus m'ont fait subir, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer. Alors quand tu me dis que ta vie n'a pas été facile, laisse-moi rire. Qu'est ce qui t'as déçu dans ton enfance ? Ton père ne t'a pas offert le balai que tu voulais ? Il t'en a offert un autre encore mieux, mais toi tu ne voulais pas celui là ? Alors tu sais, tes petites contrariétés d'enfant pourri gâté, je m'en contrefous. »**

_« Tu veux savoir ? Le grand Harry Potter, sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin veut savoir ? Et bien, sache qu'à côté de ta vie chez les moldus qui t'ont certainement pourri gâté, j'ai enduré les doloris de mon père, le regard dégouté de ma mère, des heures et des heures seul dans un cachot sans manger et ni boire ! Alors, la voilà mon enfance dorée Potter ! Pendant que toi tu étais câliné, moi je recevais des coups de canne pour m'éduquer, devenir froid et arrogant. J'aurais aimé être pris dans les bras d'une mère aimante mais non. J'ai grandi seul, dans un manoir froid, sans chaleur humaine ! Alors, ferme-la Potter ! Toi avec ta vie dorée et merveilleuse, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »_

**« Oh si Malfoy, si je peux comprendre, malheureusement. Je suis ... non rien, laisse tomber. Ok j'arrête de t'écrire, je te laisse suivre ce cours. »**

Harry étant choqué par les révélations que venait de lui faire le blond, voulu le laisser tranquille pour la fin du cours. Mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et relança la discussion.

_« Une seconde Potter ! Merlin et Salazar m'en soit témoins, je ne souhaite pas continuer cette correspondance mais tu ne peux pas me laisser sur cette note des plus... inachevée. Je viens de me confier à toi, je viens de te dire des choses que personne ne sait Potter... je regrette même tout ce que je viens d'écrire sur mon enfance mais ce qui est fait est fait. Alors Potter, prends ton satané courage et finis ta phrase ! Car oser écrire que tu me comprends... comment peux-tu comparer ta vie et la mienne ? Les moldus peuvent lancer des doloris maintenant ? Je ne pense pas ! Et rien n'est comparable à ça Potter, rien ... »_

**« Ok Malfoy, je te dois bien d'achever ma phrase. Je suis désolé pour toi que tu ais dû vivre la même enfance que moi. À la place des doloris, moi j'avais les passages à tabac. Ma chambre ? Un simple cagibi sous l'escalier. La nourriture ? Oui, je la voyais et j'y touchais, mais seulement pour préparer les repas des "mes" moldus. L'amour parental ? Le seul que j'ai connu est celui de mes parents. Alors oui Malfoy je peux te comprendre. Ton enfance et la mienne ont été dirigées sur les mêmes chemins. »**

Quand Draco reçut la réponse d'Harry et qu'il la lut, il resta un instant le regard dans le vague.

_« Je pense que les confidences sont terminées pour aujourd'hui Potter. Là, j'ai toutes... Merlin, je ne sais même plus quoi écrire. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est pourquoi tu défends cette race inférieure après ce que tu viens de me dire? Où alors, c'est un énième mensonge sur ta vie, pour te faire mousser ? Je pense que c'est cela car tu n'arrives pas à te dire que ma vie était plus malheureuse que la tienne. Tu souhaites garder la première place. Je te la laisse Potter. Prends tout ! Ma famille, mon père, mes pseudos amis et cette foutu marque ! Car oui, je l'ai cette marque Potter mais je ne l'ai pas eu de gaité de cœur ! Et juste entre nous, tu me déçois... je te connaissais tout les défauts du monde mais te foutre de mon enfance, ça... je ne le pensais pas ! »_

**« Non Malfoy, ne crois pas que je me moquais de toi et de ton enfance. Loin de là. Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur la mienne est vrai. Je sais que ça peut paraître impensable alors que je défends les moldus. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Moi les miens m'ont toujours considéré comme un monstre qu'ils devaient cacher. Et je pense que l'un comme l'autre, niveau enfance, on peut dire qu'on est à égalité. Aussi malheureuse l'une comme l'autre. Mais pourquoi dis tu que tu n'a pas reçu la marque de gaité de cœur ? Tu ne la voulais pas ? »**

_« Potter... je pense que nous devrions stopper là avant de dire trop de choses. Et le cours va se terminer. J'espère juste que tu garderas pour toi ce qui s'est dit »_

**« Au risque de te surprendre Malfoy, je ne dirais rien, à personne. Je t'en fais la promesse. »**

_« La promesse d'un Gryffondor a-t-elle de la valeur ? Etrangement, je te promets de garder aussi tes confidences pour moi. »_

**« Pour ce qui est des promesses des Gryffondor envers les Serpentard, je ne sais pas si elles ont de la valeur Malfoy. Mais la promesse d'Harry, l'enfant maltraité, faite à Draco, enfant lui aussi maltraité, en a elle. Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. »**

_« Draco ? Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom Potter ? Bref... laissons ces familiarités de côté. Je te propose quelque chose... souhaiterais-tu terminer cette discussion par hiboux ? Car les cours ne sont plus sûrs pour de telles révélations ! »_

**« Malfoy, tu rêves, je ne t'ai pas appelé par ton prénom, j'ai seulement cité l'enfant que tu étais par son prénom. Pour ce qui est de continuer cette correspondance, je ne sais pas … tu es mangemort, tu pourrais te servir de ce qu'on dirait contre moi au profit de Voldemort. »**

_« Méfiant Potter ! ? J'aime ça ! Mais... pour toucher le fond, autant le faire bien. J'aimerais vraiment continuer à ...te connaitre. Bon sang, ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ça Potter, mais c'est vrai. En faite, comme dit précédemment, le Draco maltraité aimerait connaitre le Harry maltraité lui aussi. Je ne te propose pas une amitié... mais... Laisse tomber Potter ! Oublions tout ça et restons bon ennemi ! »_

C'est sur ce dernier mot de Draco que la cloche de fin de cours sonna. Harry ne put donc pas lui répondre. Il regarda Draco prendre ses affaires et sortir de la salle de classe en se posant mille et une questions. « Draco était-il honnête ? » « Voulait-il vraiment le connaitre comme il le lui disait sur son dernier mot ? » Il n'eu pas le temps de s'éterniser sur la question que Ron lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer de sa rêverie et aller au cours suivant.

* * *

**Voilà, le troisième chapitre est bouclé ! **_Il fait 6 pages, 2.134 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… Que la tournure de cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **En tout cas, si vous vous n'aimez pas, moi j'adore, mdr. Non pas parce que c'est nous qui l'écrivons, mais parce que j'aime la tournure que prend ce chapitre. Et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Vivement la suite, lol, je vais bientôt être aussi impatiente que les lecteurs, mdr ! _(** moi aussi Sam je suis impatiente** JCM)_

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres, vous plaira. J'ai pris encore plus de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par mes réponses **_comme à chaque fois_** ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos impressions. **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS, ELLES ME COMBLENT DE BONHEUR**

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Ce n'est pas marrant, si, si je vous promets, je ne sais jamais quoi mettre ici. Je voudrais bien ne pas dire comme Jes, mais comment faire alors que je pense comme elle ? Que celui ou celle qui trouve la réponse à mon dilemme me fasse signe, lol.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Précision : **_**Suivre les données temporelles données au fur et à mesure**_

* * *

**« Malfoy,**

**J'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis la semaine dernière, et je suis d'accord pour continuer cette correspondance avec toi et apprendre à connaitre Draco. Je sais que je prends un risque, mais je choisi de le prendre. Les cours n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour ça et les hiboux n'étant pas très discrets, je me suis permis de nous acheter un petit quelque chose qui nous facilitera la tache. Je l'ai trouvé chez les jumeaux Weasley. Non ce n'est pas une farce et attrape. Ce sont deux journaux vierges un peu particuliers. Ils permettent à ceux qui les ont, de pouvoir correspondre instantanément. Je te joins à cette lettre ton exemplaire. En espérant que tu veuilles toujours me connaitre comme tu le disais la semaine dernière.**

**H. Potter »**

_« Potter,_

_Je dois avouer que recevoir ce paquet venant de toi m'a d'abord déstabilisé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, quand j'ai reçu ce hibou, j'ai reconnu ton écriture sur l'enveloppe. Et je n'ai pas ouvert ton paquet jusqu'a hier soir. Cela m'a pris trois longs jours Potter, trois jours où j'ai douté de tout. De notre conversation passée par parchemin, de nos révélations... Et puis, j'ai ouvert et j'ai trouvé ce journal. Et étrangement, je n'ai pas osé le toucher. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car cela est une sorte de cadeau venant de toi, même si cela n'en est pas un en soit. Et cela m'a touché. Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre au lieu de t'écrire dans ce journal... et bien Potter... je ne l'ai toujours pas touché depuis hier soir. Je le regarde, le contemple mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'ouvrir et t'écrire. Que dire d'ailleurs ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et par dessus tout, j'ai une peur sourde venant de ton présent. Ce journal est-il ensorcelé ? Qui peut le lire ? Qui me dit que chaque élève de ta maison n'en a pas une copie pour lire mes confidences ? Rien, ne me le dis Potter._

_D L.M »_

**« Malfoy,**

**Recevoir enfin une réponse de ta part m'a fait plaisir tout en me déplaisant. Elle m'a fait plaisir car ça m'a prouvé que tu ne me mentais pas il y a 10 jours en disant vouloir me connaitre. Et elle m'a déplu, car je me rends compte que je l'espérais, et ça j'ai un peu de mal à l'accepter. Comment moi, je peux espérer qu'on entretienne une correspondance ? Alors que tu es mon meilleur ennemi, celui qui me pourrit la vie à Poudlard depuis 6 ans. Tout ça me perturbe un peu. J'ai envie de cette correspondance tout en en ayant pas envie. Je suis un peu perdu. Je ne me comprends pas. Je sais, je suis compliqué. Je te réponds par lettre aussi, pour respecter tes réticences à ce journal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas ensorcelé et personne d'autre que moi ne peut le lire. Ne dis pas non à cette idée de journal, reconnais que se sera plus simple. Et si l'idée de "cadeau" te dérange, même si ça n'en ai pas vraiment un, tu peux me rembourser la moitié de ce qu'ils m'ont couté si ça te chante. Je plaisante bien sûr Malfoy, tu n'as pas à me rembourser. On va dire que c'est bel et bien un cadeau pour bien démarrer cette correspondance. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt à t'en servir pour commencer à t'y écrire. Je te laisse l'honneur de l'inaugurer.**

**H. Potter »**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Draco reçut la lettre, il la lut avec attention. Il grimaça quelques fois et puis, à la fin de cette dernière, il déposa le tout sur sa table de nuit. Il jeta ensuite un œil sur son bureau où était déposé le fameux journal. Il respira un grand coup et se leva de son lit. Il prit place sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir, saisit délicatement sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et toucha enfin le journal pour y écrire ces premiers mots :

_« Ne t'attends pas à un cadeau de moi et encore moins à un remboursement ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry de son coté était dans son dortoir, affalé sur son lit à réfléchir, tournant et retournant cette idée de correspondance avec Draco. Il faisait tourner le journal entre ses doigts pendant ses réflexions, jusqu'au moment où il lui échappa et qu'il retomba ouvert sur son lit. Là il put y voir que Draco avait enfin décidé de lui écrire quelque chose :

_"Ne t'attends pas à un cadeau de moi et encore moins à un remboursement !"_

Après avoir lu ça, Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire, récupéra le journal ainsi que de quoi écrire et répondit :

**« Malfoy, je te reconnais bien là. Rassures toi, je n'attends rien de toi. Ni cadeau, ni remboursement. Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à utiliser ce journal. »**

_« Tu me reconnais bien là ? En quoi me connais-tu réellement Potter ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et selon toute vraisemblance, je ne connais rien de toi. Tout était basé sur de fausses informations ou croyances. Si tu me connais aussi bien... quel est ma matière préférée Potter ? »_

**« Et bien si tu préfères, je reconnais bien là le Malfoy que je vois à Poudlard tout les jours. Et pour la matière, c'est potion. »**

_« Tu te rattrapes bien ... en effet, cela ressemblait plus au Malfoy Serpentard à Poudlard... mais ce n'est pas moi. Comme, là, assis devant mon bureau, je suis sûr que le Saint Potty que je croise chaque jour, celui qui me donne envie de le frapper à coup de doloris, n'est pas le vrai Potter. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Et pour ma matière préférée Potter, encore une fois, tu as tout faux. J'aime certes les Potions, normal c'est la matière de mon parrain... mais ma matière préférée, c'est divination. Car même si notre professeur est nulle pour enseigner quelque chose qu'elle ne connait de toute évidence pas, je suis fasciné par ces milliers de sorciers qui ont prédit l'avenir. Connaitre son futur peut être magnifique comme le contraire et j'aime cet aspect. Et toi Potter ? Est-ce les défenses contre les forces du mal ? »_

**« Non Malfoy, tu ne te trompes pas, je ne suis pas vraiment le "Saint Potty" que tu croises dans les couloirs. Et je suis bien content de voir que tu n'es pas le Malfoy que je croise tous les jours. Pour ma matière préférée, je dirais oui et non. Disons que par la force des choses, vu ce qu'on attend de moi, je suis obligé d'aimer les cours de DCFM. Il en va de ma survie et de celle du monde sorcier. Je me dois d'être assidu à ces cours et de les aimer pour être bon dans ce domaine. Sinon j'aime beaucoup les cours de métamorphose, les animagi m'intéressent beaucoup. Si tu devais en être un, tu penses que tu serais quel animal ? »**

_« Qu'est ce que le monde sorcier attend vraiment de toi Potter ? On ne te demande plus rien à ce que je sache. Tu es le survivant, celui qui à défait, contrant la mort, le plus grand mage noir de cette époque. Tu as fait ton travail à, à peine un an, en plus, te plaçant de ce fait comme le sorcier le plus célèbre de cette génération. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, sache que je suis déjà un animagus "non déclaré", et de part ce fait, je ne vais pas te divulguer ma forme car elle peut m'être utile en cas de gros problème. »_

**« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais je prend le risque. Il existe une prophétie sur Voldemort et moi, qui dit "**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._**" **_**Et pour tout le monde, il en va de soi que c'est moi qui peut tuer Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi je dois être assidu en DCFM. Tu es un animagus ? Moi je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de le devenir. Merlin sait pourtant que j'aimerais m'y entrainer. »**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Draco lut les mots apparaissaient petit à petit dans le journal, il pâlit. Apprendre cette prophétie le figea de d'horreur. Comment le sort de tout un peuple pouvait reposer sur les épaules de ce jeune garçon qui n'avait déjà pas eu d'enfance heureuse ? Fébrile, il trempa de nouveau sa plume dans son encrier avant de coucher sur le papier ses pensées, ses ressentiments quand à cette nouvelle pour le moins ... horrible selon lui.

_« Potter... tout d'abord je dois te remercier de la confiance que tu me portes, car moi, fils du bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, fils de l'homme qui est en ce moment en prison à Azkaban par « ta faute » et celle de tes amis qui êtes allés au ministère en juin dernier... certainement même pour récupérer cette prophétie, tu me l'as dit en ces quelques lignes. Je me sens flatté, mis sur un piédestal et voilà le comble Potter. Par nos échanges d'avant, tu me reprochais d'y être alors que je ne le voulais pas et là, tu m'y expédies sans crier gare. Mais cette fois ci, je vais tâcher d'être digne de cette place. Car tu prends un gros risque Potter en me révélant cette chose sur ton futur. Je me dois de te rendre la pareille... alors je vais te révéler ma forme animagus… je suis un serpent, digne de ma maison, non ? Mais pour en revenir au sérieux de cet échange, je n'en reviens pas. Alors ton destin est de mourir ? De quitter la vie avant même d'avoir connu des jours heureux ? Et tout ça pour nous, les sorciers ? J'en arrive à avoir pitié de toi Potter... pitié de ton rôle si important et du fait que pendant toutes ces années, tu aies eu un petit arrogant comme moi dans les pattes pour te pourrir ta vie si courte. Merlin, je n'en reviens pas ! Et ce vieux fou se sert de toi je parie ? Qui est au courant Potter ? Qui est au courant de ton rôle au sein de cette guerre ? »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry, en lisant la réponse de Draco, sentit des larmes affluer. Voir par les mots de Draco ce qu'était sa vie le bouleversa. Oui, il était celui sur qui on comptait pour tuer Voldemort. Oui, il devait le faire pour la paix du monde sorcier. Oui, son destin était peut être la mort, une mort prématurée vu son jeune âge. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas dans tout ça.

**« Merci Malfoy. Merci d'avoir confiance en moi pour me révéler ta forme animagus. Merci d'être honnête avec moi, alors que beaucoup de mon entourage ne l'est pas forcément. Et surtout, merci d'avoir était et d'être ce petit con arrogant qui me pourrit la vie. Car en fait, tu étais ma "distraction". Disons que de me battre avec toi me changeais les idées, me permettais d'évacuer ma rage de cette injustice qu'est ma vie. Alors si il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans ce capharnaüm qu'est ma vie, c'est bien ta rencontre. Je suis désolé pour ton père, mais tu comprends bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Les gens qui connaissent cette prophétie ne sont pas nombreux, et tous se comportent avec moi avec trop de pitié en eux, alors s'il te plait ne fait pas comme eux. N'aie pas pitié de moi. C'est mon destin et j'y ferai face, la tête haute. Alors comme ça tu restes fidèle à ta maison en étant un serpent ? C'est marrant mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi j'aimerais bien être un félin, lequel je ne sais pas. »**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco était pendu à chaque mot qu'Harry écrivait en réponse. Et quand ce dernier lui demanda de ne pas avoir de pitié envers lui, il ferma les yeux. Il ressentait envers le brun à lunettes en cet instant autre chose que de la pitié. Une sorte d'envie d'être près de lui, de le soutenir sans s'apitoyer sur le sort funeste de cet adolescent et il s'en voulut. Comment de la haine, était-il passé à ça ? Comment de cette colère et de cette envie de le frapper, il en venait à vouloir, là, si il avait été près de lui, de poser sa main sur son épaule ?

_« Tu ne veux pas de pitié Potter ? Soit, tu n'en auras pas. Mais tu m'auras sur le dos à partir de maintenant. Je suis disponible pour toi, à travers ce journal. Et si tu le souhaites, je pourrais même continuer à t'insulter et à t'envoyer des sorts dans les couloirs pour te distraire. Sinon, pour ma forme, sache que j'avais une peur sans nom au fait d'être en réalité une fouine. J'ai été traumatisé en quatrième année. Mais j'aime me transformer en serpent. J'ai pu m'apercevoir dans un miroir, je suis blanc argenté, avec des yeux jaunes. Je suis autant magnifique sous cette forme que celle que tu croises chaque jour. Pour toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi un félin. Je t'aurais plutôt vu en volatile. Tu voles si bien sur ton balai. Mais si je devais choisir pour toi, je dirais une panthère noire. Un des rares animaux moldus qui me fascine. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry lisait avidement la réponse de Draco au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait sur son journal. Il était bien là, heureux d'avoir peut être trouvé la personne qui le comprenait enfin. La personne qui n'aurait pas pitié de lui, qui réagirait face à lui comme si elle ne connaissait pas sa destinée. Ce qui le perturbait un peu, était que cette personne soit Malfoy, mais il commençait à se faire à cette idée. Idée que ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Mais où était passée sa haine vis à vis du blond ?

**« J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la panthère noire, mais pas celle d'un volatile. J'aimerais bien te voir en serpent un jour, c'est vrai que sa description à l'air belle. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être traumatisé par les fouines, c'est beau une fouine. Je plaisante Malfoy. Je veux bien que tu continues à me pourrir la vie dans les couloirs, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix sinon les gens se poseraient des questions. Je voudrais savoir, l'autre jour tu me disais avoir reçu la marque sans gaité de cœur. Tu ne la voulais pas ? »**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Draco lut la dernière question, un petit sourire illumina son visage.

_« Je l'avais oubliée celle là tien ! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça Potter. Mais au point où nous en sommes, autant te le dire. Non, je ne voulais pas de cette marque. Mais le fait que mon père soit à Azkaban a accéléré mon intronisation. J'aurais dû recevoir cette marque en fin de Sixième année, après mes 17 ans, et à ce moment là, j'aurais fuis, seul avec mon argent débloqué. Mais voilà, le destin n'était pas de mon côté. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai été enfermé dans mon propre manoir, dans les cachots, pour recevoir les doloris que mon père méritait. Et après avoir bien ri de mes cris, cet infâme serpent a osé me faire "sien". Ne saute pas à la conclusion Potter, il ne m'a pas violé ! Mais il m'a appliqué cette marque immonde sur mon bras. Et avec ça, une mission suicide. Si je ne réussis pas, il me tuera et tuera ma mère. Et, c'est égoïste de dire ça, surtout envers toi, mais je ne veux pas mourir Potter. Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai pas assez vécu de moment heureux pour mourir. Je veux connaitre l'amour, la joie, la liberté de penser ce que je veux et de faire ce que je veux. Alors non, cette marque, je ne la voulais pas. Je ne dis pas que je n'adhère pas à quelques une des idées du mégalomane qui veut gouverner le monde magique, mais j'adhère aussi à celle du bon côté. Je pense que l'on peut trouver un terrain neutre. Et voilà ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas prendre part à cette fichue guerre. Mais je dois en faire partie. Et je dois sauver ma peau. Mon délai ? La fin de cette année. Et parti comme je suis parti, tu pourras venir devant ma tombe pour me dire au revoir avant même que l'on puisse mieux se connaitre. Comme quoi, notre destin n'est pas si différent, une fois de plus. Tu vas mourir en tuant un mage noir, et moi, je vais mourir pour ne pas pouvoir tuer un mage blanc. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**« Je... je dois te laisser Malfoy. Je ne peux pas... Non rien, désolé. Désolé, pour tout. Je te demande pardon, c'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi si tu as la marque. C'est à cause de moi si tu as souffert cet été. Si tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir avant qu'il ne t'appose la marque et fasse de toi sa chose. Tout ce qui t'arrives est à cause de moi. Pardonne-moi. Je... je... je te laisse, encore désolé. »**

Harry referma le journal violemment. Il était en colère, après Voldemort, après le destin qui s'acharnait sur eux, après lui. Il tremblait de rage, recroquevillé sur son lit, des larmes amères dévalant ses joues. Comment sa vie avait pu autant jouer sur celle de Draco ? Ce fut dans cet état qu'il s'endormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute Potter ! Même si en un sens ça l'est, tu n'y es pour rien. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant, reste encore un peu. Et qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu me fais peur Potter ! »_

_« Potter ? Tu es là ? Ça fait bien quinze minutes que j'attends et toujours aucune réponse. »_

Draco commençait à stresser. Il fixait la page vierge, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il commençait aussi à serrer ses poings, le journal étant poser sur ses genoux depuis que, dans l'attende, il était parti dans son lit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faite confiance. Qu'est-ce que Potter ne pouvait pas ? Continuer sa comédie avec lui ? Lui faire croire à cette histoire d'enfant maltraité ? Il relut le dernier message et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

Il le voyait maintenant. Il voyait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. Ce sale traitre devait être en route vers le bureau du directeur pour lui dire ce qu'il avait appris. Fou de rage, il reprit le journal dans ses mains, se leva et alla à son bureau pour écrire sa façon de penser à ce traitre.

_« Bravo Potter ! Tu es digne de ma maison. Tu m'as piégé de la pire des façons. Et bien entendu, tu ne peux continuer cette comédie plus longtemps. Celle où tu m'as fait croire que j'avais enfin une personne à qui parler de mes problèmes. Mais en fait, tu n'attendais qu'une chose, découvrir enfin ce que je devais faire. Tu dois être en train de courir vers ce vieux fou pour lui dire tout ce que tu as appris ce soir. Je suis fou de rage ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et sache que pour ta santé, évite moi le reste de ton existence, qui sera courte. Certes plus longue que la mienne, mais courte ! Car tu vas crever comme le traitre que tu es ! Je croyais en toi sale sang mêlé ! Je croyais en tes paroles, tes mots écrits. Et voilà comment je suis remercié. Trahi alors que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Ta promesse tu peux te la foutre où je pense ! Je… vraiment... c'est la pire chose que l'on m'ait faite Harry... la pire... »_

Draco referma le journal de rage ! Il le balança dans un coin de sa chambre et ne sachant que faire, il sortit de cette dernière en prenant sa cape, puis marcha jusque dans la salle sur demande pour tenter de réparer l'armoire comme demandé cet été. Seule sa vie lui restait et il comptait bien se battre pour la garder le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est bouclé ! **_Il fait 9 pages et 3.936 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre _plus long_ vous plaît… _N'en prenez pas l'habitude (^-^)_ Que la tournure de cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Mais surtout, que vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette suite. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et ben comme en haut, j'ai le même dilemme. Donc je suis coincée et en attente de vos solutions -)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que cette correspondance vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment à correspondre avec ma co-auteure et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par mes réponses ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos impressions. **_Ps : ceci est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent_****MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS**

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Plus ça va, plus j'aime cette co-écriture. Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai une super co-auteure, ça aide beaucoup ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous plait aussi. Je ne suis peut être pas un Harry ressemblant à l'original, mais je l'aime bien mon Harry. J'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Précision : **_Débute le lendemain de la crise de colère de Draco_

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je trainais des pieds dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Gande Salle. J'avais eu peu de sommeil, réfléchissant à mon avenir. Irais-je en prison ? Pour combien de temps ? Car devoir tuer Dumbledore était grave.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées en arrivant près de ma salle commune où m'attendaient Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Vincent et Grégory. Comme d'habitude depuis 6 ans, les deux derniers se placèrent derrière moi, comme deux gardes du corps. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de partir vers chaque bruit, ayant peur que ce ne soit une brigade d'aurors pour venir m'arrêter. Et ce devant tout "mes amis".

Après avoir monté un étage, nous fûmes dans le couloir menant à la grande salle et là, devant moi, au loin, je le vis.

Ma colère monta comme une flèche et sans même vouloir me calmer, je marchais plus vite, souhaitant le frapper avant que nous soyons trop près des professeurs qui devaient être en train de déjeuner.

Quand je fus devant le trio, je ne fis même pas attention à la belette qui me criait dessus comme une furie et j'attrapais ce traître de Potter par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour le plaquer contre le mur. Sans attendre, je lui assénai une droite dans son visage de manipulateur et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

Je fus tiré en arrière par le traître à son sang de Weasmoche et sans plus attendre, je fis une chose que je n'avais jamais faite. Je crachais littéralement au visage de celui qui venait de ruiner ma vie !

Je me débattis ensuite pour continuer à le massacrer mais l'arrivée de notre directeur de maison me stoppa dans mon geste.

- Comme cela est étrange... je retrouve encore une énième fois ce cher Potter et ses amis chercher des ennuis aux élèves de ma maison.

- Mais c'est, commença la Sang-de-bourbe.

- Suffit ! Tonna Severus d'une voix froide. J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement et j'ajoute 10 point à Serpentard pour avoir contrôlé la situation.

- Mais c'est injuste, ajouta la belette de sa voix bourrue.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous enlève encore plus de point Monsieur Weasley ?

- Non, répondit-il en baisant la tête.

Mon regard se reporta ensuite sur mon adversaire et je fus déçu de voir qu'il regardait ses pieds. En plus d'être un traitre, il était un lâche, ne pouvant pas me regarder en face !

Et même si Severus était à proximité, je ne pus empêcher mon poing de venir s'enfoncer dans son estomac une dernière fois. Mon parrain me demanda d'aller déjeuner et sans plus un regard vers _lui_, je pris le chemin de la salle où j'allais être emmené par les autorités.

Quand je poussais les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, mon souffle se stoppa. J'avais peur. Mon regard s'attarda sur la personne que je devais tuer d'ici la fin de l'année et faute m'était d'admettre qu'il discutait bien sagement avec le professeur Chourave.

Comptait-il me faire arrêter après le petit déjeuner ? A l'abri des regards indiscrets pour protéger son "espion" ? Je n'en savais rien et une main posée sur mon épaule, main noire appartenant à Blaise me ramena au présent, je pris le chemin de ma table en tremblant. Car je tremblais.

Je ne voulais pas être emprisonné à Azkaban comme mon père, je ne voulais pas subir les détraqueurs le reste de ma vie.

- Draco, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Pansy en prenant place à côté de moi.

- Si, si ça va...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, les cours de la journée était finis, et j'étais toujours libre. Que se passait-il ? Attendait-il que je baisse ma garde pour me sauter dessus ?

Je devenais fou avec cette attente. J'avais constamment ma main sur ma baguette et chaque bruit était une souffrance mentale.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Demanda Théodore.

- Mais rien, laissez-moi tranquille, dis-je avec colère en fonçant vers ma chambre.

Quand j'y fus entré, je fermais ma porte et sans cérémonie, je me laissais tomber au sol et laissais enfin glisser mes larmes de rage, de désespoir et de résignation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillais et comme depuis cinq jours, j'étais toujours libre. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Potter avait dû tout raconter au directeur, alors pourquoi me laisser ici, en liberté au lieu de me faire arrêter ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Et je ne comprenais encore plus rien à la vue de Potter, ce sale traitre que j'avais envie d'éclater contre les murs, mais avec qui je gardais des distances et que j'ignorais superbement depuis notre confrontation du lendemain de la vérité sur les actions Serpentardes de ce cher Saint Potty.

Mais je devais avouer que de le voir ailleurs la plupart du temps, riant à peine, suivant comme un chien ses "amis" qui ne voyaient rien sur son état, je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Il ne mangeait presque plus, de ce que j'avais pu observer pendant les repas où je tentais d'intercepter un regard de lui envers le directeur, me montrant que "mon moment" était arrivé.

Mais rien ! Pas un seul regard de sa part, pas un seul sourire, pas une seule parole envers moi. Ni moquerie, ni insulte... rien !

Et je me demandais de plus en plus s'il avait tout avoué à l'autre vieux fou tout compte fait.

**POV Harry**

Ca fait maintenant six jours que je n'ai pas ouvert mon journal. Je n'ose plus faire face à Malfoy depuis sa révélation sur la marque. Je suis mal, je me sens mal. Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute, comment peut-il vouloir me parler après ça ?

Nous ne nous sommes pas écrits longtemps, mais ça me manque déjà. Comment quelques mots échangés avec mon meilleur ennemi peuvent m'avoir fait changer d'opinion sur lui ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'attacher à ces quelques mots, et donc à lui, en si peu de temps ? Et surtout, comment faire pour l'éviter le plus possible ?

Je comprends sa réaction de l'autre jour. Qu'il se soit jeté sur moi, ainsi que ses coups. Il doit penser lui aussi que tout est de ma faute, et a voulu se venger à sa manière.

Dire que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que moi. J'ai encore tout raté. Et bien avant qu'on discute ensemble. Je me demande en fin de compte, si je devrais continuer si j'arrive à vaincre Voldemort. Aurais-je encore ma place dans ce monde ? Tant pis, je vais jeter ce journal maintenant, comme ça le chapitre sera clos.

**OoOoOOoOoOoO**

En prenant son journal pour aller le jeter, Harry l'ouvrit pour relire ce qu'ils s'étaient écrit Draco et lui. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un message du blond qu'il n'avait jamais lu. C'était juste après qu'il ne le laisse l'autre soir. En fin de compte Draco avait répondu.

Mais en voyant ce que disait cette réponse, Harry comprit qu'il y avait un quiproquo entre eux. Il fallait arranger ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco penser qu'il l'avait trahi. Il prit alors un parchemin et une plume pour lui écrire une lettre. Car il se doutait bien que le blond avait dû jeter son journal après ça.

**« Malfoy,**

**Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre, je l'espère. Je viens de ré-ouvrir mon journal, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis le soir où nous avions discuté. Et mal m'en a pris car je n'ai pas vu plus tôt ce que tu avais écrit après que je t'ai quitté. Du coup je t'ai laissé penser que tu allais être trahi, je t'ai laissé stresser, t'énerver, et tout ça pour rien. Je ne t'ai pas trahi, personne ne sait ce que tu m'as écris. Je crois qu'il y a eu une grosse incompréhension entre nous. Je ne t'ai pas quitté ce soir là pour aller te dénoncer, je l'ai fait car j'étais trop en colère. Contre moi, contre Voldemort, contre la vie et ce qu'elle nous fait subir. J'espère ne pas avoir gâché la confiance et le petit lien qui se créait entre nous. J'espère que tu accepteras de nous laisser nous expliquer sur ce malentendu. Je t'attendrai sur le journal demain soir. Si tu ne m'y rejoins pas je comprendrai.**

**H. Potter »**

Au matin du septième jour, Draco reçut un hibou. Ce dernier lui déposa une lettre sans écriture dessus. Il fronça les sourcils de sa manière aristocratique et plaça la lettre dans son sac de cours, entre deux livres. Quand, en fin de journée, il entra dans sa chambre, toujours autant stupéfait de ne pas avoir était interpellé par les Aurors, il s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit. Puis, soudain, il se souvint de sa lettre du matin, lettre qu'il n'avait pas ouverte. Il se releva péniblement et plongea sa main dans son sac à la recherche de ce fameux courrier inconnu. Cela devait certainement être une lettre d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais quand il lut la missive, il trembla. Ses joues se colorèrent de honte. Honte d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait, honte d'avoir écrit autant d'horreurs à Potter. Et quand il se rendit compte que ce même Potter attendait peut-être en cet instant une réponse dans son journal, il se mit à le chercher. Ne me trouvant plus, il lança un "Accio Journal". Il l'ouvrit et sans plus attendre répondit :

_« La honte n'est pas un sentiment pour les Malfoy. Les remords non plus. Mais moi, le simple Draco, j'ai honte Potter. Honte de ce que j'ai écrit en dernier dans ce journal, honte de mes gestes envers toi ce matin là. Comment peux-tu encore vouloir me parler et me connaitre après tout ça ?_ »

**« Bonsoir Malfoy, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, on ne s'est pas compris. Maintenant que je sais comment tu as perçu mon départ l'autre soir, je comprends ta réaction. Tu veux savoir comment je peux encore vouloir te connaitre ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais eu envie d'arrêter depuis qu'on a commencé cette correspondance. »**

_« Tu ne peux pas vouloir continuer alors que je t'ai souhaité crever... cela n'est pas humain ! Mais soit, tant que ta raison sera absente, je continuerai aussi à correspondre. Car moi aussi, depuis le début, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. De quoi veux-tu parler Potter ? »_

**« Pour changer un peu, j'aimerais parler de toi. Car j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle que de moi depuis le début de nos échanges. »**

_« Tu sais me séduire Potter. J'aime qu'on parle de moi. Cela me donne un peu d'importance. Mais que veux-tu savoir ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux connaitre de moi ? »_

**« Tout ! Quel est ton deuxième prénom ? En as-tu au moins un ? As-tu déjà eu un animal de compagnie ? Quel métier voudrais-tu exercer plus tard ? Quel est ton plus grand regret ? Et pleins d'autres choses. Tout, je veux tout savoir de toi. »**

_« Je devrais rajouter "la curiosité" pour les défauts chez les Gryffondor. Alors, oui j'ai un deuxième prénom. C'est Lucius. Avouons toi et moi, que je m'en passerais bien. Par contre, j'ai un troisième prénom, inconnu aux étrangers à la Famille Malfoy. C'est "Angélus". Sans te mentir, je préfère de loin Draco. Sinon oui, j'ai eu un animal de compagnie. Vers 4 ans. Ce dernier m'a valu mon premier séjour dans les cahots froids du manoir. J'avais osé le prendre sur mes genoux à table pour lui donner un bout de viande. C'était un petit chiot nommé "Gallion". Il est mort le même jour que mon entrée dans les cachots. Mais c'est du passé. Quel métier je voudrais exercer ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mon plus grand regret ? Toi. Maintenant, fait moi le plaisir de répondre à tes propres questions Potter, j'ai aussi envie de tout connaitre de toi. »_

**« Angélus ? Ca pourrait presque t'aller ce prénom. Moi c'est tout aussi simple que toi, c'est James. Harry James Potter, j'avoue que c'est lourd à porter parfois. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal avant Hedwige. Le métier que j'aimerais faire ? Tout le monde me voit auror, mais je ne pense pas me diriger sur ça. Je pense que si je gagne cette guerre contre Voldemort, j'aurai eu assez de batailles et de violence pour le restant de mes jours. Du coup je reconnais que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aimerais faire. Mon plus grand regret ? Ne pas avoir déjà éliminé Voldemort lors de nos précédentes rencontres, ce qui t'a mené là où tu en es maintenant. Mais toi, pourquoi dis tu que je suis le tiens ? Tu regrettes cette correspondance ? »**

_« Hedwige est ton premier animal de compagnie ? Tu dois l'aimer beaucoup alors. Pour ton métier, je te verrais bien dans le Quidditch, mais pas en tant que joueur, plutôt en tant que journaliste. Tu as la tête à ça avec tes lunettes et ton air émerveillé quand tu regardes un match. Sinon, pour ton prénom, je peux comprendre que ce soit lourd à porter. Mais pas pour les même raisons que moi. Et maintenant que tu parles des fois où tu as défié Tu-sais-qui, j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Cédric en quatrième année. Car sache le, crois le où non, mais j'avais "un léger" béguin pour lui. Et quand je t'ai vu revenir avec son corps, j'ai d'abord était jaloux de toi. Tu avais le garçon qui me plaisait secrètement depuis quelque temps. Puis, comme tout le monde, j'ai entendu tes plaintes comme quoi il était mort. Dis-moi Harry, comment est-il mort ? »_

Quand Draco écrivit les derniers mots, il effaça une unique larme. Le temps où il regardait Cédric dans la Grande Salle, où il l'épiait dans la salle de bain des préfets était révolu. Il était mort, comme son attirance envers les autres.

**« Harry ? Ce n'est plus Potter ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu utilises mon prénom. Alors c'est ça ton regret quand tu dis que c'est moi. Ce que tu regrettes c'est que j'ai entraîné Cédric à la mort. Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les garçons, je suis désolé de l'avoir condamner en l'entraînant avec moi face à Voldemort. Décidément tous mes actes ont eu des répercussions sur ta vie. Il est mort de la main de Pettigrow. »**

_« Potter, ne me fais pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je te ne considère pas coupable de sa mort, loin de là. Tu nous l'as ramené... Ainsi donc, il est mort de la main de ce sale rat ! C'est lui qui venait m'apporter de la nourriture, en gros du pain sec et un peu d'eau, cet été dans ma prison. Et mon regret Potter, quand je dis que c'est toi, ce n'est pas par rapport à notre correspondance, qui me plait, mais plus à notre rencontre, ou plutôt seconde rencontre. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Peut être serions nous les meilleurs amis, peut être que tout aurait été différent. Et sache que je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. Ni les filles d'ailleurs. Et je ne saurai même pas t'orienter vers la sexualité, je n'ai même jamais embrassé de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Je te vois déjà me poser la question. Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas moi même, comment vouloir plaire à quelqu'un. Et puis, je devais tenir ma place de Malfoy. Tout un art, crois moi. Mais et toi Potter, quand comptes-tu enfin sortir avec ta rousse ? Elle te fait les yeux doux depuis la rentrée. »_

**« Ginny ? Je ne pense pas sortir avec elle un jour. Je l'aime, oui, mais comme une petite sœur, pas comme elle l'espère. Car si toi tu ne sais pas si tu es hétéro, gay ou même bi, moi je sais parfaitement ce que je suis. Et Ginny, ou n'importe quelle autre fille, ne fera jamais parti de ma vie sentimentale. Et oui, Le grand Harry Potter « le survivant » est homosexuel. Personne à part Ron et Hermione ne le sait. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas pu, ni voulu chercher à savoir ce qui t'attirais. Comment faire pour être honnête avec quelqu'un alors que tu dois tenir un rôle à longueur de temps. Rôle que tu tiens parfaitement bien oui, je confirme. Par contre, si comme tu le dis, nous avions été amis si tu avais agis autrement, je ne serais peut être pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. T'avoir comme ennemi, m'a aussi aidé à être ce que je suis. Tu as été un point important dans ma vie pendant ces 6 années. »**

_« Par les caleçons de Merlin et Salazar, envoyez moi un « Enervatum », j'hallucine. Tu es Gay ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Je t'ai toujours imaginé vivant comblé avec une tribu de belettes avec cette rousse de pacotille. Question, et j'aimerais que tu y répondes. Comment as-tu su que tu étais gay ? Quel garçon a déjà eu l'immense privilège d'être ton petit ami ? Sinon, pour passer à autre chose, sache que je suis flatté d'apprendre que tu es toi grâce à moi. Je me sens bêtement fier. Savoir que j'ai un fils de ton âge... Non, sans rire. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai aussi que nous ne serions pas les mêmes. Je ne me serais pas aussi ouvertement proclamé "ta Némésis", je n'aurais pas passé ces 6 dernières années à te surveiller, te regarder à la moindre sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Bon sang, ces 6 dernières années auraient été d'un ennui sans notre guerre-guerre enfantine. Sinon, Potter, toi qui dois t'y connaitre, flattes-moi. Comment me trouves-tu physiquement. Sache que je ne prends que les compliments ! »_

**« Comment j'ai su que je suis gay ? Par expérience et par accident. Disons que ma trèsssss courte expérience avec Cho Chang ne m'a guerre inspirée. Ensuite le fait qu'aucune fille ne m'attire. Après pour l'accident, c'est quand un soir j'ai entendu Dean et Seamus en plein ébat. Ils pensaient que tout le monde dormait, et les sons qu'ils émettaient m'ont quelque peu émoustillé. Au début ça m'a perturbé, mais après plusieurs discussions avec Mione, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas lutter contre ce que je suis. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça "privilège", mais il n'y a qu'avec Colin Crivey que je suis sorti. Enfin disons plutôt avec qui j'ai flirté. Alors comme ça tu me surveillais, tu m'épiais ? En fin de compte je ne suis pas le seul à avoir espionné l'autre. Tu veux que je te flatte ? Que je te dise comment je te trouve ? D'accord, mais ne va pas croire encore une fois que je veuille te séduire. Tu es plutôt beau comme garçon. Angélus, ange ... Quand je disais que ce prénom pourrait t'aller, c'est surtout à ton physique que je pensais. D'un certain coté tu me fais penser à un ange. »**

_« Un ange ? Bon, je ne vois pas où tu trouves que je ressemble à un ange, Potter. Je suis trop grand pour mon poids, me donnant des airs trop maigre. J'ai la peau trop pâle, ce qui fait que nu, je suis horrible. On voit bien trop mes veines. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as flirté avec cette crevette de photographe. Tu dois vraiment changer de lunettes Potter car si tu me trouves ressemblant à un ange et que tu trouves ce petit blond maigrelet attirant. Heurk ! Sinon, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir dans mon dortoir ce Seamus et Dean. Qui sont-ils d'abord ? Je ne vois pas. Certainement trop "insignifiants" pour moi. Tâche de t'asseoir près d'eux demain matin, que j'en ai une bonne idée. Moi, je suis seul dans ma chambre. Je ne dors plus au dortoir depuis ma quatrième année. Faveur due à ma famille. Et en toute sincérité Potter, même si tu me séduisais, tu n'y arriverais pas. Tu n'es pas mon genre. Enfin, je me comprends. Tu ne pourrais pas m'offrir ce que je souhaite secrètement. Soyons bon ennemi et tentons de devenir ami, cela sera un bon début. Par contre, jusqu'où es-tu allé avec le photographe ambulant ? Je deviens aussi curieux que toi, je devrais demander à mon parrain de me faire une potion pour arranger ça. »_

**« Mes lunettes vont très bien ! Colin n'est peut être pas un "canon", mais il a du charme. Quand à toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te plais pas que tu ne peux pas plaire aux autres. Tu voulais savoir ce que je pensais, et bien maintenant tu le sais. Et justement, c'est ce contraste entre ta peau et la couleur de tes cheveux qui me fait penser à un ange. Ok pour demain matin, mais tu devrais retirer tes œillères, ils ne sont pas si "insignifiants" que tu le penses. Pour Colin, vu que tu es curieux, comme je te l'ai dis, nous avons seulement flirté, donc nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que de simples baisers. Ah oui, au fait, rassures toi, je ne cherche pas à te séduire, je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à cette partie de ma vie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'entre Colin et moi ça n'a pas duré. Mais que souhaites-tu réellement ? Qu'est ce qu'une personne qui s'intéresserait à toi devrait pouvoir t'offrir ? »**

_« Je suis déçu que tu n'ais pas réussi à lire entre mes lignes pour tes compagnons de dortoir ! Je ne les trouve pas "insignifiants" Potter. Je n'ai juste pas pris la peine, en bon Malfoy, de poser les yeux dessus avant demain. Car je compte bien les observer tes deux amis. Sinon, si tu dis que cette crevette à du charme, je te crois sur parole, je ne vais pas aller vérifier. Seulement quelques baisers ? Bon sang, même sur ce terrain, là, tu me bats Potter. Moi qui n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque, tu as déjà vécu ça. Mais passons, cela n'est pas très grave, j'ai l'habitude d'être derrière toi depuis six ans. Sinon pour ce que j'attends de la personne qui partagerait mon cœur, qu'importe la durée ? Une présence chaude près de moi la nuit, des bras qui me protègent comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Une tendresse, de la passion. Je voudrais être égal au monde de cette personne, lui faire tout oublier. Partager tout avec elle, les peines, les colères, les obstacles. Mais par dessus tout, j'aimerais ne pas être dominé sexuellement parlant. Et je ne pense pas que toi, Harry Potter, le survivant, accepte d'être le dominé dans un couple. Je sais que cela peut paraitre fou de vouloir être un trésor dans les bras d'une personne et ne pas vouloir subir au lit, mais je pense que justement, cela est ma manière de répartir les choses. Et là, je ne te vois pas subir tes futures conquêtes. Et rien qu'a imaginer cette crevette te dominer, j'en ris en l'écrivant Potter. Voilà, pourquoi, même si tu me séduisais, je ne te t'offrirais aucunes chances. Tu ne pourrais pas m'offrir tout ça. »_

**« Derrière moi depuis 6 ans ? Tu ne l'es pas Malfoy, sinon je crois que je l'aurais senti. Ha ha ha ! Ok, je reconnais c'était une blague de mauvais goût, oublies là. Je vois qu'on recherche pratiquement les mêmes choses dans l'être aimé. Mais il y a quand même deux points qui diffèrent chez moi. Premièrement, je ne voudrais pas faire tout oublier, je voudrais qu'il me fasse tout oublier. Deuxièmement, tu parles de domination, mais pour moi être dominé ou dominant n'a pas d'importance. Pour moi ce qui compte, c'est qu'il y ait échange et partage, tendresse et passion, que cette personne et moi ne fassions qu'un. Je pense que je serai insatisfait si j'étais avec quelqu'un qui n'est que dominé, tout comme le contraire. »**

_« Oh Potter, tu m'aurais senti en toi, crois moi, je suis bien gâté par la nature de ce côté là. Et ne t'en prend qu'à toi même, c'est toi qui a commencé sur cette voie là. Sinon, pour en revenir aux attentes d'une personne, je pense que je comprends ton point de vue. Car cela ne fait aucun doute que je veux ne faire qu'un avec la personne qui volera mon cœur. En même temps, je pense que tout est une question de confiance. Il en faut pour se donner comme ça, surtout si je suis pour les hommes. Toute ma vie, j'ai entendu que les dominés n'étaient rien, qu'ils perdaient leur fierté en agissant comme ça. Si je suis pour les hommes, si et je dis bien SI, je m'offre de cette manière, je ne souhaite pas être rabaissé. Mais bon, là, il se fait tard, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper, et pour réfléchir à ça, je pense que je dois être en forme. Et puis de toute manière, à quoi bon y réfléchir tout court alors que je suis un mort en sursis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me détruirais encore plus mentalement à aimer un être que je quitterais_ _dans à peine 8 mois. J'espère que tu seras là demain soir Potter, j'aime vraiment papoter avec toi. »_

**POV Draco**

Je frottai mes yeux rougi par la fatigue. Je ne dû attendre que quelques secondes pour recevoir sa réponse :

**« A demain Malfoy, je serai là. Bonne nuit. »**

Ca oui, j'allais passer une bonne nuit. Je n'avais plus de menace au dessus de ma tête, enfin si, mais pas de cette manière. Je me levais et m'étirais. Je décidais aussi de passer sur ma douche afin de juste me glisser sous les couvertures.

Quand je fus en boxer, ayant jeté aux quatre coins de ma chambre mes vêtements, je me dirigeai vers ma garde robe pour en sortir un pyjama. Seulement, je dû passer devant mon miroir à pied et je me vis. Potter avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne me trouvais rien de comparable avec un ange. Je me rapprochai pour me voir de plus près et je jetai un œil à mon torse. Certes, j'avais des abdos, et Merlin soit loué pour ça, mais je me trouvais trop maigre. Je passai ma main sur mes côtes, à moitié visibles. Même moi, je ne voudrais pas de moi.

Fort de cette pensée, je me détournai de ma vision cadavérique, car les cernes dues à mes quasis nuits blanches ces derniers jours, n'aidaient pas à ce que je me trouve « Angélique » pour une noise. Quand j'eus vêtu mon bas de pyjama en coton noir, je pus me glisser dans la chaleur magique de mes draps et en à peine quelques secondes, Morphée m'ouvrait ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai au son de mon réveil magique. Après plusieurs minutes pour ouvrir les yeux, je fus totalement éveillé. Je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis un temps qui me paraissait trop long.

Et puis, étrangement, la dernière pensée dont je pus me souvenir avant de tomber dans le sommeil, fut qu'une demi seconde, j'avais imaginé les bras de Potter m'entourer. Etrange. Je devrais éviter à l'avenir de parler de ça avec lui avant de dormir car cela ne m'aidait pas à garder ma raison.

* * *

**Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est bouclé ! **_Il fait 12 pages, 5.074 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… Que la tournure de cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. J'ai pris vraiment du plaisir à écrire mes réponses pour ce chapitre. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Euh … pareil que Jes ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que ce chapitre **_plus long_** vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, celui-ci plus particulièrement ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos impressions.

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **En effet on vous sert un chapitre plus long, mais aussi un chapitre où ça commence à bouger ^^ Par contre je m'excuse par avance, car je n'ai pas dû voir toutes les fautes. Ayant la crève, je viens de corriger mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout vu. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Précision : ****suivre les indications temporelles dans le texte******

* * *

**POV Harry**

Après avoir écrit mon dernier mot à Malfoy, je posai mon journal sous mon oreiller et me laissai glisser dans le sommeil. En pleine nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un rêve étrange. J'avais mal, c'était dur et j'avais chaud. Je transpirais mais ne pouvais m'empêcher en même temps de me sentir bien. Oui, je devais bien l'admettre, je venais de faire un rêve qui n'était apparemment pas très chaste. Mon corps avait réagi, et j'avais mal de n'avoir pas été jusqu'au bout de ce songe, car il m'aurait certainement apporté la libération.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement me "soulager" moi même, mais là, je ne pensais pas avoir d'autre choix. Dans mon rêve, j'étais entouré de blonds, tous s'occupant activement de moi, soumis à leurs moindres caresses. D'où mon état. Je devrais peut être penser à reprendre avec Colin. Je savais qu'il n'attendait que ça, que je revienne vers lui. Oui, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En fin de matinée, je trouvai enfin Colin et l'emmenai dans une salle vide pour pouvoir discuter. Je lui proposai de nous remettre ensemble, mais je n'eu pas eu le temps de partir en maintes explications sur le pourquoi je l'avais quitté quelques temps plus tôt, qu'il me sautait dessus pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Nous nous fixâmes rendez vous pour le soir même et repartîmes chacun de notre côté. J'étais impatient de le retrouver, mais embêté car j'allais devoir expliquer à Malfoy pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps à parler avec lui ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'après midi me semblait longue, j'étais impatient de retrouver Colin. Peut être allions nous enfin passer à une étape supérieure à de simples baisers. Mais avant toutes choses, il fallait que je file dès la fin du cours, dans un endroit tranquille pour parler avec Malfoy. Ca aussi je l'attendais avec impatience.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca y est, le cours était enfin fini, je fonçai alors dans la volière, j'aimais bien cet endroit. Je m'y installai, allant m'assoir sur les marches et m'emparai de mon journal ainsi que de ma plume pour commencer à écrire à Malfoy. J'espérais qu'il viendrait vite sur son journal lui aussi.

**« Salut Malfoy, tu es là ? »**

**POV Draco ****_Au matin de ce jour là_******

Je mangeais ma viennoiserie avec appétit, ne devant plus guetter le moindre bruit. Après cette nuit où mon sommeil fut réparateur, mais pas assez à mon gout, j'étais content de retrouver un appétit normal.

A l'arrivée de Potter, je pus enfin mettre un visage sur ses deux compagnons de dortoir. Et si le roux était banal, celui à la peau noir était très beau, je devais le reconnaître. Le fait de le trouver beau faisait-il de moi un gay ? Aucune idée, alors je repris mon petit déjeuné où j'en étais avant l'arrivée du troupeau de Gryffondor. C'est qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours en masse ces erreurs de la nature.

Quand ma dernière pensée prit son importance, je me dis que je devais cesser de penser ainsi. Même si ils étaient tous dans la pire des maisons de Poudlard, juste avant les Poufsouffle, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des erreurs comme je l'avais pensé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Quand je dus me lever pour aller à ma première heure de cours, je n'avais qu'une hâte, arriver à l'heure du diner, car juste après, j'avais une heure de temps libre que j'allais utiliser pour faire un petit somme. J'avais la peau blafarde, des cernes immenses et seul le sommeil pouvait me rendre mon teint normal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La plupart de mes amis quittèrent la table pour aller à leur premier cours de l'après midi tandis que Blaise et moi, seuls élèves à ne pas avoir choisi Arithmancie, préférant l'étude des runes, nous marchions vers les cachots. Quand nous fûmes devant le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents, je laissai mon ami, malgré ses demandes pour que l'on reste ensemble cette heure-ci, et je pris le chemin de ma chambre. Une fois sur place, j'enlevai ma robe que je posai délicatement sur ma chaise, devant la remettre pour l'après midi. Cela ne serait pas bon de déambuler dans les couloirs avec des habits froissés, cela n'était pas digne des Malfoy.

Je préférai aussi enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon, ne restant qu'en sous vêtement. Le froid de ma chambre me frappa la peau et avec hâte, je me glissai dans mon lit. Sentir la petite chaleur m'envelopper me fit soupirer et tout en fermant les yeux, petit à petit, je pus sentir que je tombais dans l'inconscience.

_« Je me voyais petit, je devais peut être avoir cinq ou six ans. Et cela était bizarre de me voir en spectateur. Je voyais mon petit moi pleurer et supplier qu'on le sorte de là, un cachot obscure et froid. Mais je pus me rappeler que personne n'était venu me libérer. J'avais dû attendre trois ou quatre jours avant de revoir la lumière._

_Je me rapprochai du petit blond qui me faisait mal au cœur. Me voir comme ça, recroquevillé, pleurant et m'excusant d'avoir renversé ce thé sur mon père, inlassablement, me donnait une furieuse envie d'hurler moi aussi. Je l'avais vécu, alors pourquoi je devais revoir ma pathétique enfance ?_

_- S'il vous plait père... je m'excuse, pardon, pardon..._

_- Cela ne sert à rien, lui dis-je comme si il pouvait m'entendre._

_Je me souvenais qu'un jour, vers mes quatorze ans, mon père m'avait avoué avoir rallongé mes séjours dans cette pièce à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu mes suppliques. Et voir ce petit être perdu, apeuré et transi de froid supplier que l'on vienne le libérer, me donnait envie de le sauver moi même. Mais quand je tentai de le saisir, je passai au travers de son corps._

_- Mère… je vous en prie, j'ai froid... je ne voulais pas…_

_Il reniflait à chaque mot et je pouvais aussi entendre sa voix trembler à cause de la température. Quand je m'accroupis devant lui, ne sachant même pas pourquoi je le faisais, un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner._

_Et là, le choc, je voyais Potter, dans toute sa splendeur. Que faisait-il là ?_

_- Mon ange ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers moi._

_Il me passa au travers et quand je le suivis des yeux, ce n'était plus un petit garçon que je voyais, mais ma réplique exacte._

_- Oh mon ange, tu n'as rien ? Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas ..._

_- Emmène-moi Harry, s'il te plait…_

_Je vis Potter me soulever et me prendre comme une jeune mariée. Il embrassa mon front et là, je pus voir le reste de mon corps. J'étais pratiquement nu, ne portant qu'un semblant de pantalon. J'avais des marques de coups faites par la canne de mon père et un peu de sang séché ici et là._

_- Ne crains rien mon ange... je suis là, je suis là »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais de la sueur sur mon front et mes jambes étaient empêtrées dans mes draps. Je soufflai et reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller moite.

Pourquoi j'avais fait ce rêve étrange ? Et puis, pourquoi Potter était venu me sauver ? Et pour finir, pourquoi m'avait-il appelé mon ange ?

Ne voulant pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça, je me levai, difficilement, étant encore dans la brume de ma sieste agitée, et me rhabillai lentement.

Le reste de mon après midi passa trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me rendre dans ma chambre et ouvrir mon journal pour voir si Potter, au cours de la journée, m'avait laissé un petit mot. Je me trouvais idiot mais l'air de rien, on s'attache vite à ces petites bêtes là.

- Draco, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Millicent qui deux secondes avant parlait avec Pansy.

- Pour rien, pour rien.

Ce fut la seul parole que j'échangeai avec mes "amis" de l'après midi et quand la sonnerie du dernier cours se fit entendre dans le château, je me levai, rangeai mes parchemins et autres en vitesse dans mon sac, et sans attendre ou même répondre à mes amis, je me ruai vers les cachots avec un seul objectif : m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne penser à rien d'autre que ma future discussion avec Potter.

Une fois mis à l'aise, installé comme un roi à mon bureau, un verre de jus de citrouille près de moi, un encrier et une nouvelle plume à disposition, j'ouvris mon journal pour y voir avec un plaisir sans nom qu'il était déjà là!

**« Salut Malfoy, tu es là ? »**

_« Oui je suis là Potter. Ne devions-nous pas nous parler ce soir ? »_

**« Si, mais pour être franc, j'étais pressé de discuter avec toi. Mais je te dérange peut être là ? »**

_« Pas du tout... je dois t'avouer que j'avais hâte que nous reprenions notre petite discussion d'hier soir. Par contre, que faisais-tu avec la crevette ? Je vous ai vu sortir d'une salle de classe déserte. »_

**« Ah, euh ... ben en fait, Colin et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. Quand nous sommes sortis de cette salle, nous venions juste de reprendre notre histoire là où on l'avait laissée. »**

_« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ? »_

**« Non, pourquoi ? »**

_« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu vas lui consacrer du temps ! Voilà pourquoi ! Que me restera-t-il à moi ? Hein ! Rien ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry, en lisant la réponse du blond, avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait dans ce que venait d'écrire Draco. Comme si ses mots lui cachaient une chose importante. Mais il passa dessus et répondit :

**« Désolé Malfoy, je sais que je vais devoir partager mon temps entre toi et lui, mais tu ne peux pas me demander une exclusivité. Je dois penser aussi un peu à moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te laisser de coté, rassure toi. »**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco, en lisant la réponse d'Harry, serra des poings. Une fois encore, il allait être oublié, comme dans les cachots étant enfant. On l'oubliait toujours. Son père pour ses connaissances au ministère et sa mère pour ses "amies". Il ravala un sanglot de colère et écrivit, en tremblant un peu, sa réponse :

_« Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu ne le feras pas. Bientôt, tu vas me dire que nous ne pouvons plus discuter ensemble le soir pour aller le rejoindre. Ca commencera comme ça et quand cette crevette te demandera de passer tout tes temps libres avec lui, tu le feras. Et tu auras raison de le faire. Qui suis-je pour te demander de choisir ? D'ailleurs, ton choix est fait. Je suis sûr que ce sera ce blond de malheur qui aura tes faveurs. Il peut t'offrir tout ce que tu veux, tandis que moi, je ne peux que t'offrir mon temps. Nous ne devrions pas continuer Potter. Je risque de souffrir d'être une fois de plus abandonné. »_

**« Ca y est, je comprends, tu es jaloux ! Tu as peur que je te délaisse pour lui, c'est de la jalousie ! Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je t'ai dis que je voulais te connaitre, devenir ton ami. Donc je ferai en sorte de partager mon temps entre vous deux. Je ne vais pas abandonner nos échanges, je te le promets. »**

_« Tu ne comprends pas Potter. Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'énonce juste une évidence. Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir ta promesse. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Pourrais-tu me donner toutes tes soirées pour discuter à travers ce journal ? Non ! J'aurais le droit à quelques minutes, juste pour que ta conscience soit soulagée. Mais moi, je serai seul à nouveau. »_

**« Je reconnais que je ne pourrai pas être avec toi tout les soirs, mais j'essayerai de bien répartir mon temps entre vous. Voilà ce que je te propose, je passe mes lundis, mercredis, vendredis et dimanches soir avec toi, les autres jours avec Colin. Et pour les soirs que je passerai avec lui, je viendrai sur le journal après les cours jusqu'au diner. Bien évidemment, comme d'habitude, je ne serai dispo pour aucun d'entre vous entre 21h et 22h à cause de mes entrainements. Ca te convient ? »**

_« Tu me promets ? Tu ne m'abonneras pas pour lui ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'être remis avec lui ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Et de quel entrainement parles-tu ? »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry resta quelques minutes sans savoir quoi répondre à la question "Pourquoi t'être remis avec lui?". Que penserait Draco s'il lui disait que c'était à cause d'un rêve ? Il choisit de ne pas lui dire la vérité, car en y pensant, il réalisa qu'il se servait peut être de Colin pour assouvir ses besoins. Et il n'en était pas très fier.

**« Oui, c'est promis et non je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Si je me suis remis avec lui, c'est parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Colin. Pourquoi serait-ce à cause de toi ? Pour les entrainements, il s'agit de ce que me donnent les professeurs pour m'améliorer pour le jour où je devrai affronter Voldemort »**

_« Tout simplement parce qu'hier soir encore, tu ne comptais pas te remettre avec lui. Et là, pouf, on discute de lui et tu décides de retenter votre histoire. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu égoïste ? Je veux dire, il t'aime ce minable, cela ce voit à chaque seconde depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Je suis même sûr qu'il a des centaines de photos de toi qui alimentent ses fantasmes. Il risque gros en sortant avec toi. Sais-tu que plusieurs espions parmi les élèves sont là pour amasser le plus d'informations sur toi ? Sais-tu que la plupart ne sont même pas à Serpentard ? Tu le mets en danger en te remettant avec lui. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui seront trop proche de toi, à part tes inséparables amis castor et la belette, chaque élève sera en danger. Une potion mortelle glissée dans un verre pendant les repas sans oublier que ce château regorge de coins sombres. Et puis merde, plus j'avance et plus je t'en veux Harry... pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu t'immisces dans ma tête et quand... non rien laisse tomber ! »_

**« Tout d'abord Malfoy, ARRETE d'appeler Hermione et Ron comme ça si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur mes promesses. Ensuite, hier je ne t'ai JAMAIS dit que je ne me remettrais jamais avec lui, juste que je n'avais pas le temps. Mais figure-toi que j'ai décidé que si j'avais le temps de parler avec la fouine, j'avais aussi le temps de vivre ma vie, et donc d'en accorder à Colin ! Je sais aussi tout ce qui se passe avec ces collectes d'informations sur moi, mais je ne pense pas que tous aient les mêmes idées tordues que les Serpentard. Tu m'énerves là Malfoy avec tes crises de gamin jaloux. Je me casse ! »**

_« Ben casse-toi le balafré ! »_

Draco referma son journal et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour oublier.

**POV Harry**

Il était deux heures du matin, j'étais toujours dans la volière. Je n'étais pas retourné dans le château, je n'avais pas bougé de là après mon coup de gueule contre Malfoy. J'étais très énervé après lui et ne voulais voir personne. Mais Colin était arrivé. Il avait commencé à m'embrasser tendrement, en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais j'étais tellement en colère, que je l'avais plaqué contre le mur, je l'avais embrassé violemment.

Il avait semblé déstabiliser au début, mais avait finalement répondu à mes attentes. J'avais vite senti que mon traitement ne le laissait pas de marbre, il se frottait lascivement à moi et je sentais son sexe durci contre moi. Mais voilà, le mien, lui, restait bel et bien à l'état végétatif. Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas répondre au désir de Colin. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Que m'avait fait ce blond de malheur ?

Colin était reparti vexer en s'apercevant qu'il ne se passerait rien, que je ne le désirais pas. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, je l'aurais fait souffrir en me servant de lui comme ça.

Ca faisait plus de 3 heures que je regardais mon journal. Est ce que je devais m'excuser auprès de Malfoy ? Est ce qu'il serait là si je lui parlais ? Aller, je me lance, je verrai bien.

**« Malfoy ? Tu dors ? »**

**POV Draco**

Quand, après une bonne heure à me détendre sous la douche, je fus de nouveau dans ma chambre, je devais avouer que je n'avais pas envie d'en sortir. Mon moral état au plus bas. Et je m'en voulais. Le fait de perdre ce truc que j'entretenais depuis peu avec lui ne devait pas m'atteindre autant, mais le fait était là.

Je l'imaginais avec la crevette et j'avais mal. Il l'avait choisi plutôt que moi et je lui en voulais. Et par dessus tout, je ne me comprenais pas. Il y avait encore quelque temps, je le haïssais et là, j'avais de la peine à cause de lui. Je pris place devant ma cheminée, que j'allumai d'un mouvement de baguette, pour me perdre dans les flammes dansantes.

Potter disait-il vrai ? Etais-je juste jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ! Nous n'étions pas amis, pas tout à fait, et je n'étais pas attiré par lui. Je ne passais pas mes journées à le regarder comme le faisais avec Cédric et encore moins à surveiller ces connaissances.

Bon si, je le faisais, mais pas dans le même but. Potter était mon ennemi et on devait toujours surveiller son ennemi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était passé deux heures du matin, je n'étais pas allé manger, je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota non plus. J'étais toujours devant cette satanée cheminée et j'étais perdu. Je n'avais fait que réfléchir à mon comportement et j'avais dû m'avouer vaincu. J'étais jaloux de Crivey comme je l'avais été de Potter quand il était apparu dans les bras de Cédric en quatrième année. J'avais cru qu'ils étaient ensemble et cela, juste avant de découvrir la vérité, m'avait fait enrager. Comme il y avait quelques heures.

Devais-je en conclure l'impensable ?

Je soufflai et regardai le sol de ma chambre où je pus voir le journal qui était tombé ouvert sur ma dernière ligne, l'ayant jeté de colère.

Alors s'était ça ! Potter me plaisait et je venais de tout gâcher. De toute manière, cela n'aurait rien donné de concluent entre nous. Nous allions mourir tout deux dans moins d'un an.

Mon cœur se serra en repensant à la tâche qui incombait à Potter et je me levai pour ramasser son journal, car c'était le sein. Il l'avait acheté, je devais le lui rendre. Peut être s'en servira-t-il pour discuter avec son "petit ami".

Seulement, quand je me penchai pour le remettre sur le bureau, je vis qu'il y avait une nouvelle phrase de sa part. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Et pour ça aussi, je lui en voulus à ce satané Gryffondor !

**« Malfoy ? Tu dors ? »**

Je m'empressai de m'installer à mon bureau et répondis :

_« Oui je dors... savais-tu que dormir les yeux ouverts et écrire étaient mes passes temps favoris en dormant ! Pourquoi m'écris-tu encore Potter ? »_

Je devais le savoir. Pour mon bien mental.

**« Très drôle Malfoy. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je n'avais pas à m'emporter comme ça tout à l'heure. »**

_« Je tiens aussi à te présenter mes excuses. Tu as le droit de voir et d'entretenir une relation avec qui tu veux. »_

**« Ben maintenant que j'ai ton "accord", je n'ai plus personne avec qui avoir une relation. Quelle ironie. »**

_« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

**« Colin et moi, c'est maintenant définitivement terminé ! »**

_« Je ne pense pas que cela à avoir avec ma demande, alors pourquoi ? »_

**« Et bien, disons que mon esprit étant trop monopolisé par notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été capable de répondre à ses demandes (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) et du coup il est partit vexé. »**

_« Alors rien n'est perdu. Descends dans ta salle commune, file dans son dortoir et répare. »_

Draco se demanda pourquoi il venait d'écrire ça. Était-il fou ? Potter était de nouveau libre, alors pourquoi le repousser vers l'autre ?

**« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Me remettre avec lui était égoïste, mais pas pour les raisons que tu m'as évoqué. »**

_« Pour quelles raisons l'as tu laissé partir alors ? »_

**« Parce qu'après réflexions, j'ai compris que je n'avais plus vraiment de sentiments pour lui. Et que si je voulais me remettre avec lui, ça n'était que pour hum ... comment dire ça ... assouvir des besoins. Ca n'aurait pas été honnête d'être avec lui juste pour ça, j'aurais eu l'impression de l'utiliser. Merlin que je me les gèle ! Je ne te conseil pas de sortir du château en pleine nuit en cette saison Malfoy, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud. »**

_« Ho, je vois. Alors comme ça, tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à… comment dire, être aussi intime sans sentiments ? Et quand tu dis que tu te les gèles, cela veut dire que tu es dehors à cette heure ? Tu es malade ou quoi ! Tu pourrais te faite attaquer imbécile ! Où es-tu ? »_

**« Pour les scrupules, disons que je pensais avoir encore assez de sentiments pour lui pour en arriver là. Mais, je me suis rendu compte que non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Et sans notre dispute, je ne sais pas si je me serais conduit comme un salop avec lui ou pas. Oui je suis dehors, je suis à la volière. »**

Quand Draco lus que son correspondant était dans la volière, une idée germa dans sa tête.

_"Potter, laisse moi deux minutes, je dois me rendre à la salle de bain. Ne quitte pas, je reviens !"_

Il attendit la réponse pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

**« Ok Malfoy, mais dépêche-toi, je vais bientôt rentrer et me coucher, je suis fatigué. »**

_« Laisse-moi juste le temps d'y faire un aller/retour si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco ferma le journal et se dépêcha de se revêtir de sa cape la plus chaude vu l'heure tardive et le froid qu'il devait faire dehors. Il réfléchit deux secondes à son idée mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et il quitta sa chambre. Il se mit à courir, oubliant sa classe et son rang, pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps Potter dehors. En moins de deux minutes, il avait parcouru le château et se rendait maintenant, en empruntant le chemin escarpé, à la volière pour rejoindre son correspondant qui, il l'espérait, y était encore.

De son coté, Harry regardait son journal avec un sourire. Il était heureux de voir que Draco et lui s'étaient vite réconciliés, et il oublia bien vite sa rupture définitive avec Colin. Il attendait impatiemment que Draco revienne écrire.

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais enfin arrivé et voulant le surprendre, je m'avançai à pas de loup. Je me stoppai dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardai. Il fixait le journal avec un sourire et juste ça, me fit du bien.

- Alors Potter, encore dehors à cette heure ? Demandai-je de ma voix froide et cassante.

- Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça !

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres et sans attendre, je vins prendre place près de lui.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton dortoir ? Repris-je en fixant le sol.

Je ne pensais plus que ma venue était une si bonne idée, je n'osais même pas le regarder.

- Je n'y suis pas, car j'avais besoin d'être seul pour t'écrire après les cours tout à l'heure. Et depuis je n'ai pas bougé de là. Je me sens bien ici. Mais et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas prendre froid, tu es bien trop fatigué, vu tes cernes, pour ne pas tomber malade ! Me dit-il.

- Voilà que le monde tourne à l'envers, dis-je en le regardant, tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne tomberai pas malade, Severus est là pour me filer ses potions infectes si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mais et toi, tu ne vas pas tomber malade ? En plus, tu n'as rien mangé ! Dis-je me faisant penser à une mère devant son enfant.

- Je ne vais pas tomber malade parce que j'ai sauté un repas. Et puis si ça arrive, moi ce n'est pas ton parrain et ses potions que j'ai, c'est Pomfresh et ses soins. N'oublies pas que j'ai un abonnement à l'infirmerie. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Malfoy, que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi m'avoir rejoint ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en regardant un hibou derrière lui. Quand tu m'as écris que tu étais ici, la seule chose que j'ai pensée était que quelqu'un pouvait profiter que tu sois seul pour t'attaquer. Tu me trouves idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en tournant enfin mon regard vers lui

Je pus voir qu'il me fixait attentivement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

**POV Harry**

Je le regardais attentivement, pas comme je le regardais avant, non, mais comme quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était là, près de moi, à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des rougeurs sur les joues, et des yeux brillants de gène. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, et cette image de lui me plaisait beaucoup plus que celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Un ange qui s'inquiétait pourmoi. Si j'avais pu un jour imaginer Malfoy, _Draco_, comme ça.

- Non je ne trouve pas ça idiot. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Merci, dis-je.

Je détournai le regard pour ne pas le gêner plus, car je voyais que ma réponse le gênait déjà assez comme ça.

**POV Draco**

Mon visage devait être cramoisi. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Savoir que je m'inquiétais pour lui était une chose, je l'acceptais avec un peu de difficulté, mais l'entendre sortir de sa bouche...

- De rien, dis-je après un petit moment de flottement.

- Ca me fait bizarre de te parler directement et non à travers le journal, me dit-il.

Que répondre à ça ?

- Moi aussi cela me fait bizarre... mais ce n'est pas désagréable, dis-je tout bas.

Où était passée mon assurance nom de Merlin !

- C'est vrai que j'ai plus l'habitude de te gueuler dessus quand je t'ai en face de moi, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je pense que je pourrais m'y faire, tu as raison, ce n'est pas désagréable, entendis-je.

- Bon, on devrait retourner au château, tu ne crois pas ? Demandai-je en me relevant.

La chose que je n'avais pas prévue était qu'il se lèverait en même temps que moi et je pus le voir de très près, trop près même pour mon propre bien.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer mon visage.

**POV Harry**

Draco s'était levé en même temps que moi, il était là, devant moi, n'osant pas bouger. Il avait le souffle saccadé, il avait l'air perdu, ne sachant quoi faire. Je le détaillai minutieusement. Non, il n'était pas mignon, comme je le lui avais dit, il était beau.

Beau comme un ange, mon ange. Et sans réfléchir, je rapprochai mon visage du sien, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**POV Draco**

Je vis son visage s'approcher du mien et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Après un instant de flottement, où ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes, je me décidai à faire bouger mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était mon premier baiser et le vivre avec lui était ... sans mot. Je le sentis me rapprocher de lui et j'en fis de même, sans jamais stopper notre échange.

Après un temps interminable, je sentis une langue caresser mes lèvres, j'entrouvris alors ma bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent. D'abord avec timidité, certainement plus de ma part, puis je pris de l'assurance et posai ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je me sentais bouillir, l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines.

Quand je fus à bout de souffle, je reculai et sans comprendre pourquoi, je dis :

- On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, je pris le chemin du château

**POV Harry**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ! Je lui avais volé son premier baiser ! Chose, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, qu'il réservait à la personne qui lui volerait son cœur, d'après ses dires. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, je ... je...

- Draco, attends-moi! ! Criais-je.

Je courus pour le rejoindre et l'attrapai par le bras.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, lui dis-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-il avec un soupçon d'agressivité.

- De... du fait que je t'ai embrassé ! De t'avoir volé ton premier baiser ! Celui que tu réservais à la personne qui l'aurait mérité ! Répondis-je en m'emportant pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas.

- Je..., commença-t-il en rougissant avant de reprendre sa route.

- Tu quoi ? Arrête-toi et regarde-moi bordel ! Qu'est ce que je dois dire, ou faire, pour que tu comprennes que je suis sincèrement désolé ?

Je le vis enfin se retourner et il encra son regard dans le mien puis dit :

- Mais tu ne dois pas être désolé Potter ! Il faut être deux pour s'embrasser et à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas repoussé ! Alors, si tu voulais bien te taire et marcher en silence vers le château, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il souhaitait plus que tout ne plus en parler alors je le suivis en silence.

Pourquoi étais-je en colère quand je pensais à la personne qui aurait dû avoir ce baiser ? Pourquoi cette impression qu'il n'avait pas "apprécié" ce dernier ne me plaisait pas ? Je l'avais aimé moi ce baiser, il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceux que j'avais pu échanger avec Colin. Il y avait eu de la tendresse et de la passion. Je voudrais bien ...

Et merde, ne me dites pas que l'inimaginable venait de se produire ! Ne me dites pas que j'avais aimé l'embrasser, et que je voudrais recommencer encore et encore. Par Merlin ! Si, c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment ! Comment avais-je fait pour en arriver là ? Je ne pouvais pas vouloir plus que de l'amitié avec lui, ce n'était pas possible, on n'était pas fait pour s'entendre lui et moi.

**POV Draco**

J'étais reconnaissant qu'il veuille bien se taire. Je devais avoir mes pensées claires. J'avais embrassé Potter ! Je ne cessais de me dire ça en boucle et un côté de moi voulait sourire comme un idiot, car l'air de rien, c'était mon tout premier baiser et j'avais tout de même 16 ans. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur d'avoir gâché ce début d'amitié. D'ailleurs, voulais-je cette amitié ? Oui et non. Je savais juste que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir besoin d'air, me laissant ainsi le bonheur de l'embrasser éternellement.

Je grimaçai à cette pensée Poufsouffle et quand nous fûmes devant les portes du château, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Devais-je d'ailleurs lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main, lui tapoter l'épaule avant de nous séparer pour aller respectivement de notre côté ?

Quand je pus entendre les bruits des portes se refermer, m'indiquant que nous étions désormais près à nous séparer, je lui fis enfin face.

Il se tenait là, devant les doubles portes, le regard fixé dans le vide. Regrettait-il notre baisé ?

- Je te donne rendez-vous demain ? Demandai-je, espérant qu'il me dise oui.

- Hein ? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, tu me disais ?

- On se donne rendez-vous dans le journal demain après les cours ? Répétai-je, le cœur bâtant trop vite.

- Ah, oui bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Maintenant tu as tout mon temps libre pour toi tout seul.

Avais-je bien étendu sa réponse ?

- Je... je n'ai pas entendu Harry, répète ! Dis-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Je disais oui pour demain, vu que maintenant je ne suis plus avec Colin, tu as tout mon temps libre pour toi tout seul.

Et bien oui, j'avais bien entendu. Devais-je me réjouir de cette nouvelle ? Oui !

- Parfait alors ! Dis-je soudain de très bonne humeur.

- Bien, alors à demain, me répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il devait m'en vouloir pour le baiser. Merlin, comment allais-je réparer ça?

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je lui fis un signe de tête et pris le chemin de ma chambre quand arrivé au coin du couloir, je me retournai et lui criai après :

- Potter ?

- Quoi ?

Je restai bloqué sur son ton agressif.

- Euh, non rien ! A demain !

- Malfoy, dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire. Sinon je te promets que tu n'es pas prêt d'aller te coucher et que tu vas visiter Poudlard de fond en comble poursuivi par un Survivant très curieux ! Me rétorqua t-il en se rapprochant de moi avec un petit sourire joueur.

Que me faisait-il là ?

- C'est une menace, dis-je, feintant le courage que je n'avais pas en cet instant.

Il avançait vers moi comme une proie devant son gibier. Merlin, il était vraiment canon comme ça !

**POV Harry**

J'avançais vers lui doucement, mais sûrement. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais été légèrement agressif dans mes dernières paroles. Je n'avais pas à lui faire subir mon chamboulement. D'accord, il avait répondu à mon baiser, et l'avait stoppé sans vouloir en reparler. D'accord je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais apprécié, que je voulais recommencer. Mais je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir comme ça, si lui ne voulait pas donner de suite à ce baiser. Je me calmai alors, car je voyais bien qu'il n'osait pas me dire ce qu'il voulait à cause de mon agressivité. Je décidai aussi de tourner ça en jeu, pour calmer les esprits et le rassurer.

- Non ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse. Tu sais que je suis curieux, tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ma faim alors que tu allais me dire quelque chose, lui répondis-je en rigolant, mais en continuant de m'approcher de lui.

**POV Draco**

Il était à présent à une dizaine de centimètres et je me sentais pris au piège.

- Quand je le dis que la curiosité est un autre défaut de ta maison, dis-je voulant changer de sujet.

- Et quand je dis que les Serpentard sont des lâches qui ne vont jamais au bout de leurs pensées, j'ai aussi raison. Tu voulais dire quoi Malfoy ? Il te reste 30 secondes avant de commencer ton marathon nocturne, me dit-il en riant franchement.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, dis-je en le repoussant et en marchant vers les cachots.

- C'était de l'humour Malfoy, tu le sais, ne joue pas l'offusqué avec moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense plus après ce que tu m'as dis sur toi. Mais bon, si tu veux le prendre comme ça alors tant pis. A demain, peut être...

Je me retournai et lui agrippai le bras.

- Comment ça peut être ? Demandai-je la voix paniquée.

- Oui, peut être. Tu n'as pas envie de me dire ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, alors moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais envie d'être là demain pour te répondre. Et oui c'est du chantage !

- Très bien, dis-je abandonnant. Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais raison.

Faites qu'il se contente de ça, priai-je intérieurement.

- Toi tu reconnais que j'avais raison ? Alors ça c'est une première ! Mais raison sur quoi ?

- SurmajalousieenversColin, dis-je rapidement et en regardant un point derrière lui.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer.

- Sur quoi ? Tu as été trop vite, je n'ai pas compris.

- Ne me fait pas répéter s'il te plait...

Je le regardai en ce moment et une fois de plus, ma respiration s'accéléra.

Comment n'avais-je jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau pendant toutes ces années à nous insulter ?

- Malfoy, récupère un peu du petit con arrogant s'il te plait et répète moi ce que tu as dis. C'est si dur que ça à dire ? C'est grave ?

Ce qu'il me dit en cet instant me rendit en colère et c'est en rapprochant mon visage du sien et en serrant mes mâchoires que je lui répétai enfin ce qu'il voulait :

- J'étais bien jaloux de cette crevette minable ! Voilà, satisfait ? Demandai-je.

**POV Harry**

- Ah, hein ! Euh ... euh et bien, ok. A demain, euh enfin vu l'heure, à tout à l'heure.

Et je fis demi tour et m'empressai de rejoindre mon dortoir. Je le laissai lamentablement en plan. Il était jaloux ! Mais jaloux comment ? Son "J'étais bien jaloux de cette crevette minable !", m'avait estomaqué. Je savais que sur ce coup là c'était moi qui étais lâche de m'enfuir comme ça. Mais j'avais entendu une sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête à sa phrase. Il fallait que je me protège car quand il avait dit ça, j'avais pensé qu'il était en fait jaloux de ma relation avec Colin, mais tout de suite après j'avais compris que ce n'était que du temps que j'allais accorder à mon ex et que lui n'aurait pas. Alors ne voulant pas en entendre plus, j'avais fuis.

Je crois que j'ai compris en cet instant que j'avais plus de sentiments pour lui que je ne voulais l'admettre. Et la peur d'être rejeté était plus forte. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse à lui servir le lendemain. Car j'étais sûr qu'il voudrait une explication. Et là maintenant tout de suite, je n'en avais pas à fournir. Merlin, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré encore ?

**POV Draco**

J'étais toujours là, planté dans ce couloir, seul. J'avais imaginé des tas de possibilités à ma confession mais pas la fuite. Déçu et abattu, je pris le chemin de ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé pendant environ dix bonnes minutes quand, en ayant trop sur le cœur, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le bureau, où j'avais laissé mon journal. Après une bonne minute de réflexion quand à mon futur geste, je l'ouvris et commençai à écrire :

_« Potter, es-tu autant dégouté de notre baiser pour fuir ainsi à ma révélation ? Le faite que j'ai été jaloux de Colin te répugne tant ? Je sais que je suis un mangemort, un Malfoy, un petit arrogant mais, je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu prendre en considération que derrière tout ça, il y a Draco. Simplement Draco. Celui qui vient de vivre son premier baiser, pour ensuite être abandonné au coin d'un couloir quand il avoue qu'il aurait aimé prendre la place de ton petit ami, ou plutôt ex petit ami. Tu m'as blessé ! Voilà, je voulais seulement soulagé mon cœur et ma tête. Bonne nuit et à bientôt, si Merlin et Salazar le veulent. Draco. »_

J'attendis ensuite une réponse de sa part. Il allait certainement vérifier si je lui en voulais par rapport à sa lâcheté et je voulais connaitre sa réponse avant de partir me coucher. Je n'arriverai pas à fermer un œil de toute manière, j'étais bien trop chamboulé pour ça.

**POV Harry**

Je venais d'arriver dans mon dortoir, j'étais essoufflé d'avoir couru tout le long du trajet. Mais comment Draco avait-il pris ma fuite ? Mal, sûrement. Je me disais que peut être il m'avait laissé un message pour me dire ses quatre vérités. Je pris alors mon journal en espérant vraiment qu'il ait écrit quelque chose. Même si c'était pour m'engueuler. Et en effet, il m'avait bien écrit, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Il fallait vraiment que je lui réponde maintenant, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser penser ça.

Il venait de m'écrire ce que j'espérais, et ce que je croyais ne jamais entendre, je ne pouvais plus trouver une excuse bidon pour excuser ma fuite. Il fallait vraiment que je sois honnête avec lui.

**« Draco, excuse ma fuite s'il te plait, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça si tu le veux vraiment. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas été dégouté par notre baiser. »**

_« Ha bon ? Pourquoi as-tu fuis alors ? »_

**« J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que tu me dises que tu étais jaloux du temps que j'allais accorder à Colin et pas à toi. J'ai eu peur de mes sentiments et de te les dévoiler. Car vois-tu Draco, j'ai aimé plus que je ne l'aurais dû notre baiser. Il m'a fait me poser des questions. Et quand tu m'as dis ça, j'ai imaginé que tu étais jaloux du rôle de Colin, et c'est ce que je souhaitais. Ca m'a fait comprendre que j'ai plus de sentiments pour toi que je ne devrais en avoir. Je me fou que tu sois un mangemort, tu ne l'es pas dans l'âme. Je me fou que tu sois un petit con arrogant, c'est une partie de toi. Je me fou que tu t'appelles Malfoy ou machin ou bidule, ce n'est pas ton nom que j'apprécie. C'est de Draco que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Alors excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, je ne le voulais pas. Bien au contraire. J'ai eu peur que tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments et que tu me rejettes. Voilà, tu sais tout. »**

Pendant que je couchais mes pensées sur papier, je pris réellement conscience de l'importance qu'il avait prit dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus et ne voulais plus le laisser dans le doute. Mais je craignais quand même qu'il ne me jette mes sentiments à la figure.

_« Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça ! Et d'ailleurs, là, je ne peux que penser que cela va beaucoup trop vite. Je viens à peine de comprendre que je voulais entamer quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié avec toi et tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi. J'embrasse si bien que ça que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ça pour moi ? Non, restons sérieux, je me sens flatté, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'aimerais que l'on aille doucement si relation il doit y avoir entre nous. Je suis conscient que tu me plais mais je vais être franc avec toi, pas de là à te dire que je suis amoureux. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour Potter... où plutôt Harry. Autant prendre de bonnes habitudes. Sur ces derniers mots pleins de sagesse, je vais te laisser. Il est tard et j'ai vécu trop de choses en une journée. J'espère que demain, nous pourrons reprendre notre discussion. En ce qui me concerne, je t'attendrai à la fin des cours. Je serai au rendez vous, assis à mon bureau. Et la prochaine fois, évite de fuir quand tu me le reproches. Draco »_

**« Promis Draco, je ne fuirai plus. Ne t'inquiète pas quant à mes sentiments, je suis heureux de constater qu'ils seront peut être partagés un jour, alors je saurai être patient. Bonne nuit. A demain, je serai là, sois en sûr. »**

**POV Draco**

J'étais content d'être seul dans ma chambre, car mon visage devait arborer l'une des couleurs des Gryffondor et un sourire totalement Poufsouffle devait être affiché. Mais là, je m'en foutais royalement. Il m'offrait ce dont j'avais besoin venant de sa part : la patience.

J'avais peur qu'il veuille sortir avec moi pour assouvir ses besoins comme il voulait le faire avec l'autre, mais force m'était d'admettre qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Et ça, ça aller me laisser le temps de comprendre ce que je ressentais envers lui.

_« Merci d'être patient envers moi. Bonne nuit et à demain Harry »_

Je refermai le journal, étant sur qu'il n'écrirait plus de réponse vu le temps que j'avais mise à l'écrire moi même.

Quand je fus dans mes draps, ce fut moins perturbé que la veille que j'imaginais une fois de plus ses bras autour de moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le sixième chapitre est bouclé ! **_Il fait 21 pages et 8.808 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… Que la tournure de cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. **_Je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais j'ai la peur sourde de vous décevoir_** J'ai pris vraiment du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **J'espère que la prise de conscience d'Harry sur ses sentiments et le fait qu'il en parle rapidement à Draco ne va pas trop vite pour vous. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est à Gryffondor, et donc il fonce avant de réfléchir ^^ A bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous avez aimé ou pas.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'espère que ce chapitre plus centré sur les POV vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment à correspondre avec ma co-auteure **_même tardivement_** et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par mes réponses ! _Bonne lecture_ et rendez-vous plus bas pour vos impressions.

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Ca y est, les choses commencent à se mettre en place. J'espère que la progression de leur relation, qui est pour moi, à la fois rapide et lente, vous conviendra. Bonne lecture à tous et rendez vous en bas du chapitre -)

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Ye0 :** Merci tout d'abord pour ta review, elle nous fait super plaisir. Ensuite, nous sommes ravies que le concept de co-écriture sur msn, sans le langage SMS te plaise. Pour la confrontation physique, faudra patienter un peu. (^-^). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Précision : ****suivre les indications temporelles dans le texte******

* * *

**POV Harry**

Trois jours, ça faisait trois jours que nous nous étions embrassés, que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Ca faisait trois jours qu'on discutait, et qu'il faisait comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous. Y avait-il quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Je savais maintenant quels étaient ses plats préférés, ce qu'il aimait bien faire de son temps libre, ce qu'il aimait lire. Nous avions parlé de nos doutes, de nos peurs face à cette guerre dans notre monde. De ce que nous aimerions faire ou voir, si on s'en sortait. On s'est raconté un peu plus notre enfance. Je lui avais décrit comment j'avais perçu mon nouvel univers, quand j'ai découvert le monde sorcier. De tout, on a parlé de tout sauf de "nous", s'il en avait un.

Je ne savais toujours pas si on pouvait se considérer "ensemble", s'il voulait construire quelque chose avec moi. Il évitait le sujet à chaque fois que je m'en approchais. Mais là, j'avais besoin de savoir !

J'avais besoin de savoir si je fonçais dans le mur ou pas. Je devais savoir, s'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire entre nous, car je sentais que je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui. Bien plus que je l'aurais imaginé. J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin de le voir, réellement. Je n'allais plus supporter longtemps ce barrage qu'était ce foutu journal. Et si il ne devait rien avoir entre nous, je voulais le savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre, de faire taire mes sentiments.

Je décidais alors de prendre les devants. Je devais le retrouver par journal une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand Binns aurait fini de nous endormir. Et là je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je lui demanderai si oui ou non nous sommes ensemble.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà, à cause d'eux j'étais en retard, et connaissant Draco, il devait être énervé. Une heure qu'il m'attend, je savais qu'il n'était pas si patient. Serait-il encore là d'ailleurs quand j'arriverais enfin dans mon dortoir ? "_Harry, on voudrait te parler d'une chose importante_" voilà ce que m'avait dit Mione à la fin du cours. Pensant que c'était par rapport à Voldemort, j'étais resté avec eux. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

- Mon pote, qu'est ce qui se passe avec la fouine ? Tu ne la surveilles plus ? M'avait demandé Ron.

Déjà rien qu'à se surnom, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, mais je n'avais pu leur montrer.

- Oui Harry, c'est vrai, tu ne nous en parles plus. Et puis tu passes tout ton temps sur ce livre, c'est quoi ? Avait renchéri Hermione.

Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire, je l'avais promis à Draco. Puis je ne savais pas s'ils comprendraient.

Et de fil en aiguille, le ton était monté entre nous. Je ne voulais rien leur dire, ils me reprochaient d'être distant avec eux, de les laisser tomber, de leur cacher des choses.

Puis je les ai quittés sur un "_Si ça ne vous plait pas c'est la même chose_" agressif, en colère. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais réparer ça, je tenais quand même à eux, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Enfin, je décidai de voir ça plus tard, j'étais enfin dans mon dortoir et je connaissais un serpent qui devait tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Je fonçai m'installer confortablement sur mon lit, j'attrapai une plume et mon journal et lui écrivis enfin.

**« Draco ? Tu es là ? »**

_« Oui je suis là sombre abruti, je le suis depuis une bonne heure en fait ! Où étais-tu ? Avec Colin ? »_

**« Avec Colin ? Non, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre soir. »**

_« Ha... ok. Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu moi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit hier que tu allais être en retard ? »_

**« Parce que je ne le savais pas. Sinon je t'aurais prévenu. Draco, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois franc. Promets-moi de l'être. »**

_« Je suis franc avec toi depuis le début Harry. »_

**« Bien, alors voilà. Y a t-il un "nous" Draco ? Sommes nous ensemble ou pas ? Car depuis 3 jours nous parlons de tout, sauf de ça. Je ne sais même pas si tu veux essayer de construire quelque chose avec moi. Et j'ai besoin de le savoir. Il faut que je sache où je vais. Si je dois réfréner mes sentiments. Je suis complètement perdu là. »**

_« Réfréner tes sentiments ? J'aimerai une explication Harry, car moi, je n'y arriverai pas. A ta question "y a-t-il un nous", je dirais, que de mon côté, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. Souhaites-tu qu'il y ait un "nous" ? Souhaites-tu construire quelque chose avec moi, qui suis voué à une prochaine mort ? Sois franc aussi Harry, je préfère te garder comme ami jusque là, que de te perdre parce que... enfin bref, te perdre quoi ! »_

**« Oui réfréner mes sentiments, les étouffer si tu préfères. Si je veux qu'il y ait un nous ? Mais bien sur, sinon je ne t'aurais pas posé cette question. Je veux essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi, car même si la menace de Voldemort pèse sur nous, on n'a pas à arrêter de vivre, de s'empêcher d'être heureux. Ou du moins d'essayer de l'être. Et arrête de dire que tu vas mourir prochainement, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution alors arrête avec ça, s'il te plait. »**

_« Alors voilà, le grand, l'illustre et dernier Malfoy, a son premier (et dernier, je l'espère) petit ami. Et petit, je peux le dire, je suis plus grand que toi ! Mais arrêtons là avec mes idioties. Harry, c'est nouveau pour moi cette situation et je ne… enfin, je ne sais pas comment… être avec toi. Ne me brusque pas, ok ? Et je suis désolé de dire cela Harry, mais je vais mourir, c'est un fait inéluctable. Tu-Sais-Qui ne donne pas de deuxième chance et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais pas tuer ce vieux sénile. Même si je le voulais, et sache que je le veux, pour sauver ma peau et celle de ma mère, il est bien trop fort pour moi. Sans compter la deuxième mission quasi impossible que je dois aussi mettre sur pied. »_

Alors qu'Harry lisait les mots qui apparaissaient sur le journal, on pouvait voir sur son visage un sourire béat faire son apparition. Alors ça y était, ils étaient un "eux", Draco avait calmé les inquiétudes du brun. Non sans se moquer de lui en bon Malfoy qu'il était. Mais son sourire perdit de l'ampleur quand il découvrit la suite du message. Une deuxième mission ?

**« Une deuxième mission ? Quelle deuxième mission Draco ? Je croyais que tu avais toujours été honnête depuis le début de cette correspondance. Il a fallu que tu acceptes d'être mon petit ami pour m'en parler. Et le jour où tu seras prêt à passer à une relation plus intime tu me révéleras encore quelque chose comme ça ? A chaque nouvelle étape dans notre relation, j'aurais le droit à une nouvelle révélation ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ? »**

… Fini d'écrire Harry dans une colère mal contenue.

_« Harry, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est que tu me faisais oublier cette satanée mission. Tu veux la connaitre ? Bien, mais sache que j'attends de toi de garder ce que je vais te dire sous, ok ? Sinon, je risque la mort sur le champ. Je dois réparer une armoire qui permettrait de faire rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard même. Je dois la réparer avant juin. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Voilà, ce que je faisais quand tu me suivais. Je n'ai pas de secret pour toi, et j'espère que tu n'en as pas pour moi. Par contre... pourquoi mets-tu sur le tapis le fait que l'on devienne intime sexuellement ? Est-ce la seule chose qui te motive à sortir avec moi ? Veux-tu combler tes besoins comme avec l'autre crevette ? »_

**« Non je ne sors pas avec toi pour ça, mais si c'est ce que tu penses, alors autant arrêter là. Colin, je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments comparables à ceux que je ressens pour toi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre pour du sexe ! Je ne suis pas si obsédé que ça ! Pour ce qui est du reste, tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher, tu savais que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Je te rappel que je parle avec "un mangemort" tous les jours, que je connais son identité, et connaissais une partie de sa mission. Il n'a pour autant jamais été inquiété. Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur toi à quiconque depuis que je le sais. Rien, pas le moindre mot. Et Merlin sait que ça me démange d'en parler à UNE personne, celle qui je sais pourrais t'aider. Mais je n'en ai rien fait. J'ai l'impression que personne ne me fait confiance. Il y a Ron, Mione et maintenant toi. Ca commence à me souler. Moi je dois faire confiance à tout le monde, mais personne ne me rend la pareille ! »**

_« Mais Merlin Harry, là n'est pas la question ! Je te fais confiance, j'ai juste oublié de citer ma deuxième mission. Si tu ne me crois pas, et Salazar m'en soit témoin, c'est toi qui as un problème de confiance. Je n'y peux rien si tu es en colère et je mettrais mon compte à Gringotts sur le tapis que tu étais en colère avant même de me parler ici. Et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Alors je vais fermer ce journal et aller dans ma salle commune, oublier tout ce que l'on a dit et refaire comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher à toi, ce qui est malheureusement mon cas, pour que tu me ressortes mes moindres oublis à la tête. Ravi d'avoir connu une partie de toi. »_

Draco referma le journal comme dit. Il regrettait de s'être laissé ainsi emporter mais il doutait. De tout. D'Harry et leur relation qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer, de ses missions, de sa mère. Il se leva, tremblant de son coup de colère interne. Il venait de mettre fin à cette chose qui le rendait joyeux depuis quelque temps. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il décida d'aller se réfugier dans son lit jusqu'au repas au lieu d'aller dans sa salle commune.

**POV** **Harry**

Et merde, j'avais encore tout foiré. Mais bordel, je n'étais pas le seul fautif là dedans. Ok, il avait oublié de me dire le reste de sa mission. Mais le manque de confiance lui est bien là ! La preuve, il vient de mettre fin à notre histoire qui n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer. Putain c'est ma journée moi, mes meilleurs amis qui perdent confiance en moi, Draco qui n'en a pas plus que ça non plus. Et je ne parlais pas de sa mission là, mais de nous. Bon, pour aller me calmer, je vais aller faire un tour.

C'est ainsi que je pris ma cape et la carte des maraudeurs, direction la tour d'astronomie. J'avais encore une heure devant moi avant de devoir aller à la grande salle pour le diner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la tour, j'ouvrais la carte et constatais que Draco n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. En arrivant en haut des marches qui menaient à la tour, j'entendis du bruit. Je refermai vite ma carte et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Neville.

- Salut Harry, tu vas bien ? Me demanda t-il.

- Ouais, bof.

- Tu ne va pas rejoindre Hermione et Ron ?

- Non, pas envie, mais vas y toi si tu veux.

- Non, je vais rester avec toi, je crois que tu as besoin de parler. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Il me suivit alors dans la tour et s'installa à coté de moi. Il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et là, je craquai. Je lui racontai que j'avais fait la connaissance d'une personne. Je lui racontai tout sur notre relation depuis le début jusqu'à notre "rupture" de tout à l'heure. Je lui cachai bien sur l'identité de Draco et tout ce qui concernait son rôle. Je pleurais à chaude larmes sur son épaule, et lui m'écoutait, sans m'interrompre.

Après un moment de silence où je me calmai, il reprit la parole et dit :

- Tu sais Harry, je pense que rien n'est perdu. Cette personne t'a dis qu'elle s'attachait à toi. Elle doit forcément éprouver des sentiments pour toi aussi, peut être pas encore aussi fort que les tiens pour elle, mais elle en a surement. Et je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état que toi en ce moment.

- Mais Nev...

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Tu vas aller la retrouver et t'excuser. Tu as une chance d'être heureux, et toi tu fous tout en l'air parce qu'elle a oublié de te dire quelque chose. Penses-tu que ce soit plus important que ce qui se passe entre vous ? Penses-tu que ça vaille la peine de tout gâcher ? Moi je ne crois pas. Donc tu vas la rejoindre, et maintenant !

Je regardais Neville avec ahurissement ! Celui-ci avait trouvé les mots justes. En effet cet oubli ne valait pas de gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et moi. Je me levai d'un bond et remerciai chaleureusement Neville pour ses conseils. Ayant eu une idée pour aller voir Draco, je pris la direction des cuisines, ouvris le passage y donnant accès et me précipitai sur Dobby. Je patientai nerveusement en surveillant la carte pendant qu'il me préparait ce que je lui avais demandé. Une fois mon paquet prêt, je fonçai vers les cachots et m'arrêtai essoufflé de ma course devant la porte de sa chambre. Je pris cinq minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et y frapper des petits coups discrets.

Quand il l'ouvrit, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Quand je relâchai ses lèvres, je le regardai timidement en lui tendant mon paquet tout en demandant :

- Un petit pique nique de réconciliation ?

**POV Draco**

Je me sentais pathétique de pleurer pour quelque chose que j'avais engendré mais le fait été là. Je mouillais mon oreiller de mes larmes pour Harry. Avais-je fait le bon choix de tout stopper ainsi ? Sans même nous laisser une chance. Je me plaçai sur le dos et regardai mon plafond pour y trouver ma réponse.

Je l'avais haïs... dieu que oui, mais en chemin, manifestement, il s'était passé quelque chose. Avant même nos échanges. Et maintenant je l'appréciais, beaucoup, voir même vraiment beaucoup.

Était-ce ça l'amour ?

Je ne savais pas, mais rien qu'à l'idée de plus ne discuter ou voir son visage de près me faisait mal.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais immobile, là, à contempler le vide mais un bruit venant de ma porte me fit me redresser rapidement. Cela devait être Blaise, ou Pansy.

Je me relevai, filai devant mon miroir et réorganisai mes cheveux. Pour mes yeux rougis, je ne pouvais rien faire mais je pouvais très bien prétexter une allergie. Fort de cette idée, j'allai ouvrir pour tomber sur la dernière personne que j'aurai imaginée ici même, à l'instant. Quand il me vit, il ne me laissa pas le temps de fermer la porte et me sauta dessus.

Sentir ses lèves sur mes miennes me fit tout oublier et c'est le plus naturellement que nous liâmes nos langues dans une danse plus... bestiale.

Quand il se recula, là devant moi, j'avais le Harry timide. Il me dit :

- Un petit pique nique de réconciliation ?

Revenant au présent, je le tirai dans la chambre sans lui répondre et comme un affamé, je lui repris ses lèvres.

**POV Harry**

Quand il me tira dans sa chambre et reprit mes lèvres, je lâchai tout ce que j'avais en mains pour le serrer contre moi et approfondir le baiser. Je sentais une de ses mains me tenir la nuque et l'autre me caresser le dos. Je posai les miennes sur ses reins et rapprochai mon bassin du sien. Mais je me stoppai dans mon élan et arrêtai notre baiser. Je devais calmer le jeu, je devais lui montrer qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Je le fis s'assoir près de moi sur le bord du lit et lui dis :

- Tu voulais aller doucement, donc nous irons à ton rythme. Mais je n'y arriverais pas si tu me sautes dessus comme ça.

**POV Draco**

A cette phrase, mes joues se teintèrent de rouge et je détournai le regard en lui disant :

- Hum... désolé... je ne le ferai plus.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu avais raison, j'étais déjà en colère quand je suis arrivé sur le journal. Et pas à cause de toi.

- Et pourquoi ça, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer sa bouche et je me demandais pourquoi.

- Commençons déjà par manger, Dobby nous a préparé un panier garni. Je t'expliquerai en mangeant.

- Ok, viens, on sera mieux devant la cheminée.

Je me levai alors et allumai le feu d'un coup de baguette. Je fis aussi venir de ma garde robe une couverture pour la poser au sol. Je lui lançai un sort appris par mon parrain qui créait un aspect "coussin" très agréable.

- Assieds-toi, repris-je, tu verras, on sera bien installé.

Je pris place et tapotai l'espace près de moi pour qu'il vienne.

**POV Harry**

Une fois installés, nous commençâmes à manger, et je lui racontai mes déboires avec Ron et Hermione.

- Ils se demandent pourquoi je ne te suis plus. Pourquoi je ne leur parle plus de toi et de ce que j'essayais de découvrir. En plus, Mione a remarqué le journal. Elle se demande ce que c'est. Et la connaissant, elle finira bien par découvrir ce qu'il est. Ce qui fait qu'elle me demandera avec qui je corresponds. Ils me reprochent de ne plus passer de temps avec eux. Bon je dois reconnaitre que depuis qu'on parle ensemble, je ne les vois qu'aux repas et en pendant les cours. Mais merde, est ce que je leur ai reproché de me laisser seul souvent quand ils se sont enfin décidés à se mettre ensemble ?

- Tout d'abord tes amis ne sont pas là, alors, calme toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras. Ensuite, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour le journal. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en passer, dit-il en rougissant, donc, on doit trouver un moyen pour qu'il reste confidentiel.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas comment faire, les jumeaux en auront surement mis d'autres en vente et Hermione fera le lien, dis-je.

- Magie noire, suggéra-t-il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Dans notre salle commune, il y a une bibliothèque contenant certains sortilèges de magie noire, il y a certainement un sort tel que celui qu'on cherche, dit-il en encrant son regard au mien

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas pour la magie noire, lui répondis-je avec un air sceptique. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de protéger notre histoire…

- Tu sais, la magie noire n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Certains sorts de guérison tirés de cette magie sauvent des tas de vies à Sainte Mangouste ou ailleurs. Elle n'est pas directement liée au mal. Elle est juste différente.

- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu trouveras quelque chose qui ne risque rien.

Le silence se fit pendant que nous finissions de manger. Une fois terminé, je le regardai, il était toujours sur notre "coussin" d'appoint, appuyer au montant du lit. Il avait les yeux perdus dans les flammes, l'air pensif. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de lui. Il me regarda m'installer sans un mot. Je me mis entre ses jambes, dos à lui et attrapai ses bras pour les serrer autour de moi. J'avais besoin de me calmer et pour ça j'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante.

**POV Draco**

Face à son geste, je me sentis fort. Se rappelait-il de mon envie de "dominé" le couple ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je me fis un devoir de le serrer comme il le voulait apparemment. Quelques minutes après, je me décidai à combler mon envie et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, cou que je picorai de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais le faire, mais je le faisais. Et je pus me rendre compte qu'il sentait vraiment bon

- Tu mets quoi comme parfum, demandai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Hummm ... Quoi ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Rien, dors, dis-je en le serrant plus et en écartant mieux mes jambes.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse, et recommençai à embrasser la peau palpitante de son cou.

Je regardais le feu en tenant toujours Harry qui dormait dans mes bras, quand celui ci s'agita tout à coup. Il se mit à se débattre, en criant, en hurlant « non, laissez les ». Je pouvais sentir à ses larmes qui tombaient sur mes bras qu'il pleurait dans son sommeil, et qu'il serrait les poings. Il avait l'air de souffrir, il bougeait dans tout les sens.

Je paniquai et posai ma main sur son front et sentis que sa cicatrice chauffait. Vu qu'elle brûlait, je déposai ma main que j'espérai plus fraiche sur son front et commençai à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille :

- Calme toi Harry, c'est juste un cauchemar... allez, réveille-toi.

Voyant que mes paroles ne marchaient pas, je me redressai autant que je le pouvais et tournai son visage vers moi.

- Harry, réveille-toi ! Dis-je plus fort.

Il agitait sa tête et je voyais ses paupières bouger. Mais rien à faire, je fis donc la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je le giflai.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, quelqu'un venait de me gifler. Je sortais des brumes de mon état comateux et regardai la personne en face de moi, Draco. Quand je le vis, mon agitation se calma, mon cœur ralenti sa cadence et je fermai les yeux en soufflant un grand coup. Je venais d'avoir une vision de Voldemort. Je rouvris les yeux quand j'entendis Draco me demander :

- Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en posant sa bouche sur le coin de la mienne rapidement.

- Oui, ça va, merci de m'avoir réveillé. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, il est tard.

- Attends, me dit-il en me retenant, si tu veux... enfin, si tu n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar, on aurait certainement fini notre nuit ici... alors... ne voudrais-tu pas rester ?

- Et bien... euh, je ne sais pas, enfin si je sais. Mais toi ? Le veux-tu ?

- Et bien, me dit-il en regardant le lit puis moi à plusieurs reprises, si on s'en tient à quelques baisers, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. En plus, je pourrais vraiment sentir tes bras autour de moi, et ne pas seulement les imaginer.

Je le vis ensuite écarquiller les yeux et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il enchaina :

- Je viens vraiment de dire ça ?

- Je crois bien oui, lui répondis-je toujours autant stupéfait.

J'hésitais encore à rester, je ne voulais pas m'imposer à lui comme ça. Mais mon envie de dormir avec lui prit le pas sur mon hésitation, et je lui rétorquai avec un brun d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère

- D'accord, je reste, mais interdiction de ronfler.

- Un Malfoy ne ronfle pas ! Rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence mais ensuite, il enchaina plus bas, enfin je crois.

Il me prêta un pyjama et me montra la salle de bain pour que je puisse me changer. Chose que je m'empressai d'aller faire.

**POV Draco**

Quand je le vis fermer la porte de la salle de bain, je m'empressai de me changer, reportant au lendemain matin ma douche. Je me lançai tout de même un sort de fraicheur mais aussi un contre la mauvaise haleine. Nous venions quand même de manger.

J'avais choisi un pyjama en satin noir pour moi et un vert émeraude pour lui, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, le voir sortir. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que nous sortions ensemble et le fait qu'il soit là, dans ma propre salle de bain, se préparant pour dormir avec moi était vraiment impensable quelques semaines plutôt. Et le fait que demain soit un samedi, nous permettant de faire la grâce matinée tombait bien.

Je revins à moi à sa sortie de la salle de bain et à sa phrase :

- Euh... je prends quel coté du lit ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, je dors en plein milieu d'habitude, dis-je en le regardant de la tête au pied : il était magnifique.

- Ah. Ben alors je vais prendre celui de gauche, me répondit-il gêné en se dirigeant de l'autre coté du lit.

Je pris aussi place dans le lit et quand nous fûmes installés, je restai pétrifié, ne sachant que faire. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que lui aussi était sur son dos. Mince, on n'allait pas y arriver comme ça.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- As tu déjà dormi avec un garçon, sans l'aspect sexuel... enfin, ... pas un ami, hein ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Ca dépend, quelle réponse veux-tu entendre ?

- La vérité, murmurais-je.

Alors il l'avait déjà fait ? Avec combien de garçon était-il sorti en fin de compte.

- Alors oui, j'ai déjà dormi avec Colin, une fois. Nous étions assoupis dans le dortoir, alors qu'on passait la soirée "entre potes". Il y avait Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Colin et moi. Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis nous nous sommes assoupis tel que nous étions, tous. Dans la nuit je me suis réveillé et il était installé à coté de moi, je ne l'ai pas réveillé, je l'ai laissé dormir. Le lendemain, je craignais que les autres découvrent la vérité, mais rien, ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la soirée où nous nous sommes tous assoupi très tard.

Je ne pouvais le voir entièrement, vu sa position, alors, je le tirai pour qu'il me fasse face.

- Tu ... est-ce que tu ressens encore un truc pour lui ?

- Non, rien. C'est du passé.

- Prouve le moi, dis-je en le défiant du regard.

**POV Harry**

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et y décelai de la peur cachée derrière sa défiance. Il fallait vraiment que je le rassure. Je me rapprochai de lui, le pris dans mes bras, et l'embrassai. Je lui donnai un baiser plein de tendresse, je voulais lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour moi, tout en le rassurant. Je lui mordillais les lèvres, les lui effleurait, y reposais les miennes, mais ne forçait pas la barrière qu'elles étaient.

**POV Draco**

Quand il se rapprocha de moi, mon cœur rata un ou deux battements avant de repartir dans une course folle quand il me prit dans ses bras. Sa bouche picora la mienne, sans jamais vouloir aller plus loin et cela me frustrait tout en me rassurant. Il connaissait mes limites. Quand il mordilla un peu mes lèvres, je le laissai faire mais bien vite, un feu en moi se réveilla et je passai ma main derrière sa nuque pour enfin approfondir notre échange. Ma langue se faufila impatiente dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne si douce, si tiède. Je ne mis fin au baiser que par manque d'air et lui murmurai :

- Bonne nuit Harry, dors bien.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, me rapprochai de lui, mais pas assez pour que nos corps se touchent plus bas, pris ses mains et je les plaçais dans mon dos.

Je pouvais enfin dormir tranquille.

* * *

**Voilà, le septième chapitre est bouclé ! **_Il fait 14 pages et 5.238 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… Que la tournure de cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. J'ai pris vraiment du plaisir à écrire les pensées de Draco et ses répliques pour ce chapitre. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, leur relation est mise en route, j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plait, ainsi que nos Draco et Harry. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 8, bonne semaine à tous :-)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Heu, que dire ? J'espère que ce chapitre, où les choses avances un peu, vous plaira ! **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS**

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Moi aussi je l'espère, en tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de co-écrire ^^ Merci pour vos reviews :-)

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Misew :** Merci tout d'abord pour ta review, elle nous fait super plaisir. Que tu trouves qu'elle soit bien écrite par rapport à d'autre cela nous comble de joie. Pour te rassurer, nous t'apprenons ici que même si le genre de cette fanfiction est Romance/**Drame, **nous sommes dans l'optique d'écrire un Happy End ! Bonne lecture pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Précision : **_Débute le lendemain du pique nique organisé_

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai mais n'ouvris pas les yeux, j'étais encore dans l'état cotonneux de ma nuit. J'étais bien, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. J'étais au chaud dans mon lit, il n'y avait pas de bruit. Mes voisins de chambre devaient encore dormir. Tiens par contre Ron devait être descendu car je ne l'entendais pas ronfler. J'essayai de bouger pour m'étirer, mais quelque chose m'en empêchai, j'avais comme un poids sur le coté gauche. Comme si quelqu'un était affalé sur moi. Pas de bruit ? Comme un poids ? Quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas normal. J'ouvris les yeux en un rien de temps et je tombai sur le visage de Draco. J'avais oublié que j'avais dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit. Je le regardai en souriant, il dormait encore. Son visage était serein, il n'avait plus les traits tirés. Il était beau. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, il avait passé la nuit dans mes bras. Il était même presque sur moi. Il dormait sur le ventre, à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur moi. Son bras droit était passé autour de mon abdomen. Je n'osai pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le regardai dormir.

Je repensai à nos discutions, à ses peurs sur notre relation. Je sentais son souffle changer et je le vis papillonner des yeux. Mon ange se réveillait enfin. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, la première chose que je pus lire dans le sien fut la peur, puis l'appréhension. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, puis un pétillement de joie pris place.

**POV Draco**

Je me sentais bien, là, dans mon lit, serrant l'oreiller contre moi. Puis, je perçu un courant d'air. Je me mis alors à me réveiller et tombai sur des prunelles vertes. Et là, je me souvins de tout. La veille, la dispute, le pic nique, les baisers...

Mais bientôt, tout parti en fumée car nous étions dans un lit et j'avais peur. Mais je devais lui faire confiance, j'avais juste un peu d'appréhension sur ce qui aller suivre. Car il était là, au petit matin, dans mes bras... et cette constatation me rendit heureux

-B'jour, murmurais-je en gardant ma place.

-Bonjour, me répondit-il en souriant

Je lui rendis son sourire et bêtement, le serrai un peu plus dans mes bras, seulement, je pris conscience d'une chose que je n'avais pas prévu : cette érection matinale propre aux hommes.

**POV Harry**

Quand il se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, je me crispai. Pas de dégout ni quoi que se soit. J'avais seulement oublié notre problème masculin du matin. Lui aussi se crispa d'ailleurs. Il venait de faire se toucher nos érections. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougions. Je n'osai pas faire un seul mouvement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Nous sommes restés comme ça un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule un peu. Je soufflai discrètement une fois que nos bassins ne se touchaient plus. Je le regardai de nouveau, et de gène, il s'était caché la tête contre mon épaule.

-Draco ? Regarde-moi s'il te plait, lui demandais-je doucement. Ce n'est rien, c'est quelque chose qu'on connait tous les matins. Draco ?

J'insistai car il ne me regardait toujours pas.

-Draco ? Est ce que ça va ?

-Je... je... Harry...

Il retira sa tête de mon épaule et encra son regard en moi.

-Je... j'ai... Merlin, c'es tout nouveau pour moi, murmura-t-il

-De quoi qui est nouveau ? Ce n'est quand même pas ta première érection matinale.

-Hum... comment dire... ben... en fait... si, un peu... pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il en regardant partout sauf moi.

Le voyant complètement embarrassé, je n'insistai pas sur le sujet. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise non plus, je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je tentai quand même d'avoir un baiser.

-Draco, sans penser à mal, serait-il possible que tu m'embrasses pour me dire bonjour ? Ou dois-je quitter ce lit et cette chambre sans une marque de tendresse de mon petit ami ?

Je lui lançai un regard de chien battu pour le faire plier et rajoutai un petit « s'il te plait » plaintif.

Mon air de malheureux eu raison de lui car il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire à cette attaque avec plaisir. J'avais décidé de le laisser mener la barque pour aller à son rythme.

Son baiser était hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de faire une bêtise. Il n'osait pas franchir la barrière de nos lèvres, mais je ne faisais rien pour l'y forcer. Puis son baiser se fit plus insistant, il se servait de sa langue pour quémander le passage. Chose que je me retenais de lui céder, voulant faire durer le plaisir. Je sentais qu'il s'énervait que je ne lui cède pas. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour me râler un « mais tu vas te laisser faire oui », ce qui me fit sourire et je lui répondis « mais je suis tout à toi mon ange ».

Il releva son sourcil, sceptique, à l'entente de ce surnom et repris possession de mes lèvres. Cette fois je cédai à sa demande et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Elles dansaient l'une contre l'autre, se découvrant tendrement, sensuellement, me tirant une petite plainte de plaisir. Il fallait que je fasse cesser ce baiser, sinon mon "problème" ne diminuerait pas. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, qu'il se retrouva sur moi à m'embrasser plus passionnément, nos érections de nouveau en contact.

Ca ne le fit pas réagir comme tout à l'heure, cette fois, c'est par un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser qu'il s'exprima, et non par la fuite. Mon corps tout entier s'électrisa à ce simple contact, je n'étais pas sûr de me contrôler.

Il relâcha un peu la pression sur mes lèvres, nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle.

Il me picora de nouveau les lèvres tout en me caressant les cheveux de sa main droite. Je ne pu empêcher mon bassin de faire un mouvement, mais le stoppai en m'en rendant compte. Mais à ma grande surprise, Draco amorça lui même un mouvement de va et viens. Il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou, le parsemant de baisers et remontait derrière l'oreille. Ne tenant plus sous ses assauts, je calquais ses vas et viens et laissais sortir un gémissement.

Il reprit mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avidement. Je sentais que je n'allai pas tenir longtemps. Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard, sous ce traitement de mon ange, que j'atteignis la jouissance, suivi de peu par lui. Il s'effondra sur moi et nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment, sans rien dire. Je suis vite redescendu sur terre quand je réalisai ce qui venait de se passer. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il m'en vouloir ?

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Quand nos sexes érigés avaient été de nouveau en contact indirect, seulement séparées par la soie de nos bas de pyjama, j'avais perdu la tête.

J'avais ressentis cette chose chaude en moi, j'avais sentis bouillir cette boule dans mes reins et j'avais bougé. En rythme, seul, puis avec lui et là, je reprenais ma respiration, au dessus de lui. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, car je n'avais pas voulu ça.

Le fait d'avoir était dirigé par mes hormones réveillées depuis peu, mais aussi le fait d'avoir en cet instant souillé mon pantalon, me mettait mal à l'aise. Je pouvais sentir ma semence coller à ma peau et à mes poils pubiens mais, je pouvais aussi sentir la sienne, qui traversait légèrement le tissu.

Quand ma respiration fut plus ou moins normale, je pris sur moi de me retirer de sur son corps et me posai sur mon dos.

Je ne dis rien, gêné, mal à l'aise, mais aussi assez peureux sur la suite des évènements. Allait-t-il croire que j'étais un garçon facile ?

Je ne savais pas et là, le fait qu'il ne commence pas à me poser un tas de question fut très rassurant.

-Je vais allez prendre une douche, je crois, dis-je après quelques minutes dans ce silence pesant.

-Euh, si tu veux, je t'attends là.

-Parfait, dis-je en me levant.

Quand je fus debout, je ne pus que jeter un œil à mon entre jambe et quand je vis qu'il y avait une auréole à son emplacement, je rougis et marchais rapidement vers mon refuge.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, je ne pu que me laisser tomber au sol et pleurer. De joie, de tristesse, de colère et surtout de soulagement.

Croyez-le où nom, mais c'était la première fois... je n'étais pas un garçon qui utilisait sa main pour pratiquer la masturbation et je n'étais pas non plus un garçon ayant la chance ou malchance de faire des songes érotiques.

Les miens étaient plutôt hantés par mes parents, une pièce sombre, des pleurs. Quelque fois, je revivais une journée de cours mais à la fin, je tombai mort, ayant reçu un Avada du vieux fou.

Quand je me sentis plus soulagé, plus vidé, je me relevais et me déshabillai. Quand je fus nu, je me plaçais devant mon miroir. Je ne voyais que le haut de mon corps mais même ça, il ne me plaisait pas.

Comment Potter... enfin Harry, pouvait me trouver beau et sortir avec moi alors qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait ? Je n'en savais rien mais maintenant que je l'avais pour moi, je ne comptais pas le laisser partir si facilement. J'avais au bas mot moins d'un an pour vivre pleinement ce qui commençait à naitre entre nous et je ne comptais pas laisser passer ma chance.

Quand la réalité me frappa, c'est à dire qu'il attendait certainement aussi pour prendre sa douche et laver son corps de ce qui s'était passé, je me ruai sous ma douche et ma lavai le plus vite possible, battant tout mes records.

A l'instant où je dus me laver le sexe, je fus honteux de constater qu'il était entrain de redevenir dur. Je ne voulais pas ça. Non !

Je pris alors la décision de me rincer de l'excédent de savon à l'eau bien froide et je fus ravi quand je sentis tout envie de durcir, venue de mon sexe, partir aux oubliettes.

Cinq minutes après, je revenais dans ma chambre.

**POV Harry**

Je suis à mon tour sous la douche. Quand Draco est sorti de la salle de bain, il n'osait pas me regarder. Avait-il honte de ce qui venait de se passer ? Avait-il peur que je lui demande plus ? Il fallait vraiment qu'on en parle. Pendant que je repensai à ça, je sentis mon sexe durcir de nouveau. Je coupai alors l'eau chaude et me retrouvai sous l'eau froide, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper mon début d'érection.

Quand je fus lavé et rincé, je me séchai et remis mes vêtements de la veille. En sortant, je vis que Draco avait fait porter par un elfe, un petit déjeuné. Il m'attendait à la table qu'il avait fait apparaitre. Je me rapprochai et m'installai en face de lui. Il me souhaita un bon appétit et commença à manger. Il me fallu quelques minutes pour trouver les bons mots pour lui parler.

-Draco, pour tout à l'heure…

Mais il me coupa dans ma phrase.

**POV Draco**

Quand il prit place à table, je souhaitai de toutes mes forces qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet mais bien sur, cela était impossible.

-Draco, pour tout à l'heure...

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? On est samedi, le coupais-je en pleine phrase.

-Draco, s'il te plait, j'aimerais parler de tout à l'heure.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, marmonnais-je en dévorant un toast beurré

-Bien ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te laisser ! Me répondit-il en se levant.

-Non attends, dis-je suppliant

-Et pourquoi devrais-je attendre ? Me demanda t-il en se retournant, le regard triste.

-Je...

Je ne pu dire autre chose, et triste mais résigné à son départ, je baissai la tête.

-Tu... ?

-Ecoute, ne pourrait-on pas... éviter ce sujet.

-Ok, laissons tomber et allons finir notre petit dèj, Me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table.

-Merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

Et voulant lui montrer que je lui en étais reconnaissant, je me levai, le retournai et l'embrassai chastement, avant de reprendre ma place

-Bon, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose aujourd'hui. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Paresser avec toi ici serait génial, dis-je en me versant du thé. Tu en veux ?

-Oui merci. Paresser toute la journée ? Ca c'est un bon programme, je vote pour.

Je lui servis son thé et un sourire digne des Poufsouffles devait certainement illuminer mon visage. Quand le petit déjeuné pris fin, je me souvins tout à coup d'une chose importante.

-Ho, dis-je en me levant rapidement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

-J'y pense, tu ne voulais pas voir ma forme animagus ?

-Si ! Tu me la montrerais ?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je dois reprendre un peu de force... je ne me sens pas apte à le faire maintenant. Tu veux lire avec moi ? Demandais-je.

-Euh... lire ? Moi ? Non merci. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas me la montrer maintenant ?

-Oui, oui, dis-je en allant vers ma bibliothèque.

Je choisi un roman sorcier d'aventure au temps de merlin et allai m'asseoir dans mon canapé, j'ouvris mes jambes et mes bras en une invitation silencieuse.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore essayé la lecture comme ça, dis-je ne sachant pas pourquoi j'agissais comme ça, mais je voulais l'avoir constamment dans mes bras.

Etais-ce normal ?

-Bon, d'accord, j'attendrais pour te voir en serpent. Dit-il, boudeur, en me rejoignant. Mais tu me promets que tu me le montreras aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, promit, dis-je en passant mes bras et en ouvrant le livre à la page une.

**POV Harry **

Draco avait choisi un roman d'aventure, moi j'avais opté pour un livre sur les animagi. Ce sujet me passionnait, je rêvai d'en devenir un. Je trouvai dans le sommaire le chapitre qui m'intéressait « Comment savoir si vous êtes un animagus » et allai à la page concernée. Mais je fus vite sorti de ma lecture par mon ange. Il me picorait le cou de petits bisous. Comment rester concentrer sur mon livre dans ce cas là ? Je me laissais faire et profitais de ce moment. J'étais dans ses bras, confortablement installé, pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement de bien être et lui dis :

-Tu arrives à lire la tête plongée dans mon cou ?

-Evidement, un Malfoy sait tout faire, me dit-il avec un sourire que je pouvais deviner sur ma peau

-Alors dans ce cas là, raconte-moi de quoi parle ton livre ?

-Hum... je n'en sais strictement rien, me murmura-t-il en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille

-Je croyais qu'un Malfoy savait tout faire ? Y compris lire pendant qu'il papouille le cou de son petit ami, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Si tu continues, j'arrête, me dit-il en suçant cette fois si, la peau sensible de mon cou.

-Si je continue ... Mmmmm... Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en gémissant. Pourrais-tu arrêter s'il te plait, je ... Mmmmm ... je sens que ça va déraper et toi comme moi ne le voulons pas.

Je me redressai et quittai ses jambes et ses bras pour m'installer à ses cotés, lui retirant par la même occasion mon cou si sensible. Il me faisait confiance, je devais l'arrêter quand les choses risquaient de déraper. Ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée, il semblait gêné. Je décidai de changer de sujet et lui demandai :

-Et maintenant ? Tu peux me montrer ta forme animagus ?

**POV Draco**

Je soufflai car il avait raison. Mais étais-ce trop demander de nous embrasser sans penser à la chose ? Il était évident que pour lui, oui, c'était impossible.

-Harry..., dis-je en regardant devant moi, évitant ainsi son regard.

-Oui ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer, dis-je en me levant et en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise.

-Tu as ma promesse.

-Ok... bon, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te mordre, dis-je en retirant ma chemise, vu que j'avais plus facilité à me transformer sans.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux et me concentrai. Je pouvais sentir ma magie crépiter autour de moi. Je pouvais la palper, la sentir dans chaque pore de ma peau. Je m'imaginai alors dans ma peau animal, plus petit, plus froid.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je pouvais voir que j'étais près du sol, voir même à seulement quelques millimètres, alors, je me mouvais pour être face à Harry.

-Alors comment tu me trouves, sifflais-je

Puis, comme un abrutit, je me dis qu'il ne me comprendrait pas. J'allais me retransformer quand :

-Tu es un magnifique serpent, je n'en ai jamais vu te ressemblant.

-Tu… tu me comprends, sifflais-je en glissant vers lui.

-Tu oublies que je comprends et parle fourchelangue, me répondit-il en rigolant.

-Oh...

Bien vite, je fus à ses pieds, et rieur, je me faufilai dans son pantalon et remontai le long de ses jambes.

**POV Harry**

Quand il se faufila sous mon pantalon, je fut surpris du contact froid et frissonnai. Mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable, il n'était pas rugueux comme le sont certains serpents. Il continuait de remonter, puis redescendit pour ressortir. Une fois hors de mon pantalon, il rampa de nouveau sur mes jambes, pour venir s'enrouler à mon bras. Pendant quelques minutes il s'est amusé à glisser sur moi, à monter, à descendre. J'aimais bien ce contact entre sa peau froide et la mienne, chaude.

-Dis Draco, les sensations au touché sont elles différentes quand tu es sous ta forme animagus ?

-Oui et non... là, c'est tout mon corps qui te touche et c'est très plaisant, me dit-il avant de filer sous ma chemise et de passer sur mon torse pour ressortir sous mon cou.

Il se déplaça ensuite pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-Et toi, ça te fait quoi Harryyy... ça te fait quoi de sentir mon corps contre le tien ?

-Et bien en fait j'essaie de ne pas penser à cet aspect là, mais ce n'est pas évident. Je… j'aime beaucoup la sensation de ton corps froid contre le mien.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire tout ce que ça me faisait ?

-Mais encore, me dit-il en repartant à l'aventure sous ma chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Harry, continua-t-il.

Il frôla la ceinture de mon pantalon.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça me fait ? Tu es sûr ?

Ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui à ce sujet, je préférai prendre les devants. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'attendais qu'une chose de lui.

-Dis-moi... maintenant que tout mon corps touche le tien, je veux savoir...

-Ta peau froide me fait frissonner tout autant qu'elle me réchauffe là où elle passe. Quand tu siffles, ça fait des vibrations qui me remontent jusque dans l'échine.

Je commençai à avoir chaud à lui décrire les sensations. Je me sentais rougir un peu.

-A ton passage, j'ai comme l'impression d'une caresse qui électrise ton parcours. Ces sensations me font réagir. Je ne te conseil pas de descendre en dessous de mon ventre.

Je finissais ma description les joues très rouges en ne quittant pas du regard le plafond que je m'étais mis à fixer au début de mes descriptions.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pas voulu ça, mais là, sentant chaque fibre de mon être ressentir son touché, je voulais savoir. Et je le poussais loin, peut être trop.

Je passais de nouveau sur ses abdominaux, qui étaient à vue d'œil, très bien dessiner et je passais dans son dos. Je faisais exprès de bien appuyer sur sa peau pour qu'il sente mon passage.

Je passais ensuite, le long de sa colonne et arrivant à son oreille, je suis lui soufflais :

-Caresse-moi...

-Draco ... je ... viens, ne reste pas dans mon cou, me dit-il, son souffle commençant à être irrégulier.

Je quittai alors sa chemise et vins me poser dans sa main, en poussant ses doigts de ma tête. Je voulais qu'il me touche au travers de ma forme animagus, je voulais ressentir ses mains sur moi.

Quand je sentis ses doigts effleurer mes écailles, je sentis comme un frisson, ou autre chose. Sa caresse continua un temps infini, ou seul ma langue passant et repassant dans le vide, me donnait la sensation que je ne rêvai pas.

Quand il cessa ses caresses, je consentis à descendre de son corps et rampai un peu plus loin.

-Merci Harry... c'était... plaisant.

-Tu... tu ne voudrais pas redevenir toi même s'il te plait ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais ce n'est pas facile, surtout le corps en ébullition, soufflais-je

Je me concentrai et imaginai avoir de nouveau des bras, des jambes.

Quand je pu à nouveau sentir la chaleur de mon corps normal, je me décidai à me tourner vers lui mais je vis qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Qu'y avait-il ?

**POV Harry**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui rappeler qu'il allait avoir un problème de nudité en redevenant lui même, qu'il aurait dû aller dans la salle de bain, avant qu'il ne se transforme. Et là je me retrouvai avec un Draco, nu comme un ver, devant moi. Je le trouvai déjà beau habillé, mais là, plus aucuns doute, il était aussi beau habillé que nu. Il avait un corps tout en finesse, mais laissant apercevoir sa fine musculature. Sa peau si blanche lui allait à merveille. J'avais donc raison depuis le début, il ressemblait à un ange.

-Draco, tu... tu... tu devrais te rhabiller.

-Quoi... Ho Merlin !

Il cacha son sexe qui était légèrement tendu et fila vers la salle de bain en courant tout en me criant en colère

-Sort d'ici ! SORT !

Il claqua ensuite la porte.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à l'instant présent. Quand je l'ai vu apparaitre nu devant moi, mon désir s'est accru. J'étais encore dans cet état d'esprit quand ses paroles arrivèrent à mon cerveau déconnecté. Là, il venait de m'ordonner de sortir d'ici. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas d'accord et décidai de l'attendre. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain et qu'il me vit, je pu lire de la colère et de la gêne sur son visage. Mais il me cria la même chose « Sors d'ici ! »

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

-Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, me cria-t-il en pénétrant de nouveau dans sa salle de bain, sans répondre à ma question.

-Non ! Criais je à la porte, je ne partirais pas sans que tu m'expliques pourquoi je devrais le faire !

-Tu m'as vue nu bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Me cria-t-il avec une sorte de sanglot dans la voix.

-Et alors ? Tu es fait comme moi non ? Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je plus calmement en entendant sa voix étranglée.

-Tu as vu mon horrible corps... part s'il te plait, me dit-il avec ce coup ci, j'en étais sûr, un sanglot dans sa voix rendue rauque.

-Ton corps n'est pas horrible Draco. Tu n'es pas horrible. Au contraire, tu es beau. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps mon ange.

-Dégage, cria-t-il soudain... je veux que tu partes de ma chambre.

Je pus entendre ensuite qu'il frappait la porte.

-Harry, va-t-en !

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je résigné.

J'étais blessé qu'il me parle et me vire comme ça, mais j'accédais à sa demande. Il avait un gros problème de confiance en soi. Il allait falloir du temps pour qu'il s'accepte enfin. Mais je décidais de l'aider comme je le pourrais, même si ça n'allait pas être facile. Le connaissant, il s'emporterait souvent, faisant barrage à mes mots et à la vérité. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Il fallait qu'il s'accepte, pour lui et pour nous.

**POV Draco**

Quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre se fermer, je fondis en larme. Pas de tristesse, mais de colère. L'idée qu'il puisse me mentir sur mon corps, qu'il m'ait vu, me rendait malade.

Après un temps interminable, je me relevai et retournai dans ma chambre. Je repensai soudain au bon moment que nous avions passé hier soir et avant ma transformation et je me sentis tout à coup idiot.

Mais comment faire autrement quand la personne que vous commenciez à apprécier vous voyait réellement ? Fébrile et tremblant, je me plaçai devant mon miroir sur pied et me déshabillai.

J'avais enfilé un pantalon sale et une chemise tout aussi sale préférant ça à ma nudité. Quand je fus dans mon plus simple appareil, je me regardai. Et je ne voyais pas où il avait pu voir un ange magnifique sur ce corps des plus laid.

Je commençais à passer ma main sur mon torse et après quelques secondes, je me griffai, rendant ma peau moins blanche, plus colorée.

Ma folie me mena à le faire sur le reste de mon corps et quand la douleur pointa le bout de son nez, toujours nu, je filai jusqu'au bureau, prenais le journal, une plume, un encrier et filai dans mon lit.

_« Harry... j'ai été idiot mais... Ecoute, je regrette de m'être laissé __emporter __par mon dégo__û__t envers ma personne... je n'aurai pas du te demander de partir aussi froidement. Me pardonneras-tu ? »_

Une fois le message fini, je me plaçai sur mon flan, le regard rivé sur les lignes encore vierges, sentant en même temps toute la peau de mon corps bruler.

Mais je ne reçu aucune réponse, Harry était certainement partit rejoindre son amie.

**POV Harry**

Je lisais les derniers mots de Draco, mais n'y répondais pas. J'étais trop en colère. Qu'il se sente gêné de se retrouver nu devant moi, ok je pouvais l'accepter, c'est une réaction normale. Mais de me parler comme si j'étais une merde, alors là non ! Je veux bien être gentil et compréhensif, mais il y a des limites quand même !

Hermione me rejoignit sur mon lit, elle m'avait dit, à mon retour dans ma salle commune, vouloir me parler. Elle s'installa face à moi, ferma les rideaux de mon lit et leur lança un sort de silence. Je refermais mon journal pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qui y était marqué. Elle me demanda alors :

-A qui écris-tu dans ce journal Harry ?

-A personne.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'est ce journal, il y a quelqu'un qui à forcément son double. Aurais-tu enfin quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Je la regardais me sourire tendrement. Je pouvais bien lui dire la vérité, du moins sur le fait que j'avais bien quelqu'un dans ma vie désormais.

-Oui Mione, mais ne me demande pas qui c'est.

Nous sommes restés là à parler de choses et d'autres pendant une petite heure. Quand elle me laissa pour redescendre dans la salle commune, je repris mon journal l'ouvris et écrivis à Draco.

**« Je suis là Draco mais je ne t'ai pas pardonné. »**

_« Je t'en pris Harry, pardonne moi, je me sens comme un gros con. Je n'aurais pas __dû__ te foutre dehors. Mais comprend moi, je déteste mon corps et tu m'as vu. Je me sentais mal. Là, j'ai besoin de tes bras. Pardonne-moi »_

**« Mais tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé ? Même aux "sang de bourbe" je suis sûr que tu leur parlerais mieux ! Ok je peux comprendre que tu n'aime****s**** pas ton corps, que tu ne t'accepte****s**** pas, mais je n'y suis pour rien moi. »**

_« Je m'excuse ok ! Mais... pour moi, c'est la pire chose __qui __pouvait m'arriver vis à vis de toi. Je... je... viens s'il __t__e plait... je ... me laisse pas. Ca pique... »_

**« Qu'est ce qui pique ? »**

_« Ma peau »_

**« Ta peau ? Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle te pique ? »**

…

**« Draco, donnes moi le mot de passe de ta chambre ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »**

_« Solitude »_

Harry, referma son journal en vitesse et se dépêcha de quitter la tour Griffondors pour rejoindre Draco qui, il le sentait, avait dû faire une connerie. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il cria le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi. Draco était là, couché, les couvertures jusqu'en haut des jambes et son corps était rouge. Rouge de griffures, partout, pas un endroit n'avait été épargné. Harry été bouleversé de voir à quel point le blond détestait son corps. Il s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla à coté du lit, à sa hauteur et lui parla.

-Draco, c'est moi, je suis là.

-Harry, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là mon ange. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te faire ça ?

-Je voulais me donner des couleurs, dit-il tout penaud.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te mutiler comme ça. Tu es très bien comme tu es, il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'accepter Draco.

-J'ai froid...

-Fait moi une petite place, laisse moi m'installer et tu viendras dans mes bras. Je vais te réchauffer.

-J'suis nu...

* * *

**Voilà, le huitième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. C'est toujours délicat de ne pas décevoir les lecteurs, mais encore plus dans une co-écriture. Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, ça y est, nos tourtereaux commencent à franchir une nouvelle étape. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. A dimanche prochain et bonne semaine.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Hello, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... car pour moi, il marque un virage dans mon personnage et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Et voilà le neuvième chapitre. Celui là je l'aime beaucoup, il y a du changement, et ça me plait bien. J'espère que ça vous conviendra aussi. En tout cas j'aime toujours écrire cette fic avec Jes :-) Bon à l'heure où cette fic est postée, je suis au boulot, alors ayez une pensée pour moi en lisant ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Précision : **_Se passe le même jour que pour le chapitre 8_

* * *

**POV Draco**

J'avais mal, ça brulait, je regrettai... merlin que je regrettai mon geste. Je voulais être dans ses bras... mais j'étais nu.

-Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'idée que je t'ai déjà vu nu tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais c'est trop tard. Soit tu acceptes cet état de fait et tu me laisse venir, soit je repars dans ma tour. Draco, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus parce que tu es nu. Je veux juste être près de toi et te réconforter. Que décides-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas et en fermant les yeux, je lui ouvris le drap. J'avais trop besoin de me sentir voulu... pas seul.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je tout bas... je ne voulais pas tout à l'heure.

-Je sais, me répondit-il en s'installant près de moi. Il faudrait peut être aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te fasse passer ça ?

-Pas envie... qu'elle me voit...

-D'accord, alors restons là, tranquillement.

Je me blottis contre lui et quand la douleur de mon corps fut trop forte, je pleurai silencieusement

-Pourquoi ces larmes mon ange ?

Je voulais pas répondre, je ne savais pas moi même, alors je pris les forces qu'il me restait et portai ma bouche à la sienne. Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elles se caressèrent délicatement. Le fait qu'il ne me rejette pas était rassurant. Je me laissai envahir une fois de plus par l'échange et me sentis mieux.

J'oubliai ma nudité, j'oubliai le reste. Je pris l'initiative de lui demander l'accès à sa bouche et il y consentit.

Nos langues s'effleurèrent, s'enroulèrent, se heurtèrent dans une sensualité qui m'émouvait. Je n'avais encore jamais embrassé comme ça, à chaque fois, c'était différent. Sans m'en rendre compte, comme la première fois, je me retrouvai sur lui, l'embrassant comme un dément, ne nous laissant que peu de temps pour respirer.

**POV Harry**

Voyant comment un simple baiser était en train de déraper, je calmai le jeu. Je ralentissais l'ardeur de Draco, ne voulant pas reproduire la même chose que ce matin. Non pas que je ne veuille pas de contact entre lui et moi, bien au contraire. Ce que je ne voulais pas, c'est qu'il fasse encore comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant que je mettai fin à notre baiser, je le fis basculer à mes cotés. Quand je relâchai ses lèvres et me reculait pour mieux le voir, je vis un éclat d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. J'allai parler quand il me coupa et me demanda :

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?

-Je ne te repousse pas Draco, du moins pas comme tu l'entends. Je ne veux pas reproduire la même chose que ce matin, même si j'en ai envie.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Le déni ne te mènera nul part. Je préfère donc attendre que tu sois prêt à vivre ces instants, comme de les assumer.

-Là, je veux... j'ai besoin de sentir que tu as envie de moi, me dit-il tout bas

-Mais j'ai envie de toi ! Tiens, touches moi et tu verras, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur mon entrejambe gonflée.

Sa réaction fut de vouloir retirer sa main, ce que je le laissai faire. Il fuyait mon regard, cherchant à cacher sa gêne. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, je savais qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il arrive passer le cap.

-Tu vois bien que je te désir, alors ne le prend pas comme un rejet s'il te plait. C'est pour toi que je fais ça.

-Je... en fait... j'ai envie de toi, là,... je te veux proche... mais... je ne veux pas aller trop loin... tu comprends ?

-Oui et non, j'avoue que pour le coup je suis perdu. Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce matin mais tu aimerais que ça se reproduise ?

**POV Draco**

Il avait raison, mais en même temps, s'il y avait bien une chose que je savais à présent, là tout de suite, c'est que je désirai me sentir voulu, sentir sa belle peau contre la mienne hideuse. Je voulais sentir son désir. Mais pas comme à l'instant, plus comme ce matin. Mais peut-être mettait-il sur le fait que je fasse une "déni" comme il le disait pour éviter de me froisser. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être attiré par mon corps. Même avec les couleurs qui le parsemait à présent, sentir mes côtes contre son torse si musclé ne pouvait que le dégoûter. Mais, je voulais qu'il aime, je voulais qu'il m'aime, je voulais qu'il me désire, je voulais qu'il oublie mon corps et sa peau trop pâle, je voulais qu'il oublie tout ce qui n'était pas moi, et paradoxalement, je voulais aussi qu'il oublie mon corps tout en le désirant. En fait, je n'arrivai pas moi-même à me comprendre. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais voir le désir dans ses yeux, sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains dans mes cheveux et son érection contre ma peau. Celle qu'il ne verrait pas, ayant son regard ancré dans le mien, seul partie de mon corps que je trouvai belle.

Prenant de l'assurance, je me mis sur son corps, me disant que je ne lui ferai, de toute manière, pas de mal vu mon poids et je l'embrassai, traçant un chemin jusqu'a son oreille.

-Parlons alors de ce matin, dis-je en laissant mon poids, ainsi que mon sexe qui durcissait légèrement contre son corps.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as ressenti ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en appuyant plus sur mon bassin. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça, alors mettre des mots dessus

-Essaye. As-tu aimé ? Y as tu pris du plaisir ?

-Oui... hum, oui...

Je commençais à embrasser son cou, le trouvant soudain attrayant. Comme si c'était ma pâtisserie préférée

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fuis ? Pourquoi as tu fais comme si il n'y avait rien eu ? Me demanda t-il en fermant les yeux et appréciant mes baisers.

-Parce que ... je...

Me sentant tout à coup intimidé quand à ma prochaine révélation, je me retirai de lui et fermai les yeux.

-C'était ma première réaction physique en quelque sorte...

-Et en as-tu eu honte ?

-Non, oui... je ne sais plus... j'ai eu honte mais juste par rapport à moi, à mon corps qui s'était frotter au tient si beau...

-Draco, regarde moi bien dans les yeux et écoute moi. Tu ES beau et ton corps aussi ! Me dit-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

-Comment peux-tu me trouver beau... je ne comprends pas, dis-je en le regardant mais devant me battre pour garder mon regard ancré au sien

**POV Harry**

-Tout simplement parce que tu l'es. Tu veux bien me laisser te montrer comme tu es beau à mes yeux ? Et comme je te désir ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il en fermant de nouveau ses prunelles grises.

Cette preuve de confiance de sa part, me renforça dans mon idée. Je me mis à mon tour sur lui et lui happa les lèvres. Je sentais son sexe légèrement durci contre le mien, mais me retenais de bouger. Je l'embrassai avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer, jouant avec sa langue. Puis je commençais à tracer les contours de son visage avec ma bouche tout en lui disant :

-J'aime les traits de ton visage. Traits fins mais anguleux. Durs en public mais doux dans l'intimité. Froids avec les gens mais tendres avec tes proches.

Je suivi ensuite la direction de son cou. Je l'embrassais derrière l'oreille, descendis jusqu'à la base de sa nuque et lui donnai des petits coups de langue, ce qui le fit frissonner. Je suivais ensuite le chemin jusqu'à son torse en le parsemant de petits baisers aériens pour ne pas appuyer sur les blessures qu'il s'était infligé. N'ayant pas de réaction de refus de sa part, je suivi les sillons de ses veines avec ma langue puis lui dis :

-J'aime la couleur de ta peau. Pâle, comme un terrain immaculé, vierge de toutes souillures. J'aime qu'on puisse voir légèrement tes veines. Elles sont comme des milliers de petits chemins menant à ton cœur.

Sentant son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur, je pris la décision de continuer mon parcours. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et se laissait porter par les sensations que je lui procurai. Je me déplaçai légèrement sur lui, descendant un peu plus sur ses jambes. Je fixai mes yeux, sur les siens encore fermés, et le pris en bouche.

A ce contact, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda apeuré. Je commençai alors un va et viens sur son sexe. Je le léchai, l'aspirai, lui faisant subir mille et une tortures. Nos regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait accepté de me laisser faire. Il haletait, gémissait, son bassin bougeant en rythme avec moi. Il avait accroché ses mains à mes cheveux, me réclamant plus. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin de la jouissance, alors j'accélérai mes mouvements. Il ferma les yeux, emporté par le plaisir, se mordant les lèvres, essayant de retenir les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. Je le regardais toujours, et quand il se libéra, je le trouvai encore plus beau. Les yeux brumeux, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été trop mordues. Cette vision me fit venir moi aussi.

-J'aime ton corps quand il se laisse aller, quand il rougi des traitements que je lui inflige, quand il répond à mes caresses. Cette preuve t'est-elle suffisante mon ange ? Lui demandais-je.

**POV Draco**

Je reprenais ma respiration et mes esprits. Ce qu'il m'avait, fait était la chose la plus... vivante qu'il m'avait été donné de vivre. Chaque centimètre de ma peau avait chauffé en quelques secondes, et j'avais explosé. Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de le prévenir.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait... je m'étais senti décollé, j'avais senti cette chose en moi, cette chose qui avait demandée à sortir. Puis, je me souvins de sa question et même si mon visage était encore en feu, je ne pus que rougir d'avantage.

-Je crois, dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur mon visage, voulant soudain être plongé dans le noir.

Je ne me sentais même pas capable moralement pour lui rendre son geste. Allait-il m'en vouloir ?

-Je ne te demande rien Draco.

-Hein, quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, dis-je et m'en voulant encore car le sens de sa phrase s'imprima en moi quand la mienne fut dite.

-Parce que je commence à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne te demande pas de faire ce que je viens de te faire, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Me dit-il en me pressant contre lui dans un geste rassurant.

-Merci... je... Harry, c'était la chose la plus vivante jamais ressentie, dis-je en venant poser ma tête dans son cou

-Content que ça t'ai plu.

-Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, demandais-je en le tirant vers moi et en m'allongeant. Seulement, ma peau douloureuse se fit de nouveau connaitre à moi et je gémis

-D'accord, mais avant toute chose, as-tu un onguent que ton parrain t'aurais donné pour te soigner ?

-J'ai jamais fait ça... hum... j'ai bien une crème apaisante quelque part dans le fond de ma malle, dans ma garde robe mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Reste là, je vais aller voir !

Il chercha pendant quelques minutes et revint vers moi avec un flacon.

-Allonge-toi comme il faut, je vais t'en mettre.

-Non, je peux le faire... tu n'as pas à réparer mes bêtises, dis-je rouge de gêne, car s'était bien une bêtise.

-Laisse moi faire je te dis, détend toi, je m'en occupe.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'allongeai. Dire que je me sentais plus que nul en cet instant n'aurait été qu'un euphémisme. Il devait me soigner alors que j'étais le seul responsable de mon état.

Quand je sentis ses mains parcourir ma peau avec cet onguent froid, je serrais les dents, pour ne pas laisser un gémissement de douleur sortir. Je méritai de souffrir, je l'avais amplement mérité.

Mais bien vite, la douleur ne fut qu'un vague souvenir, laissant place à un apaisement de mon épiderme. Et honteux, alors que lui me soignait, je pouvais sentir que mon sexe réagissait à ses paumes sur ma peau, à sa douceur, sa délicatesse.

Je fus bien heureux de devoir ma placer ensuite sur le ventre, cachant ainsi le début de mon érection, qui je l'espérais, était passée inaperçue.

Il effectua les mêmes gestes le long de mon dos, mes cuisses, mes mollets, n'ayant laissé aucune parcelle de peau à l'abri de mes ongles. Comme précédemment, en premier lieu, une douleur se fit sentir, bien vite atténuée par les propriétés calmantes de ce qu'il m'appliquait sur la peau.

A un certain moment, je pus sentir son souffle dans le bas de mon dos, et sa proximité me déclencha un frisson. A cet instant, il pouvait regarder mon corps, sans retenue et ça me faisait quelque chose de bizarre. Je lui en voulais, je voulais partir me cacher de nouveau dans ma salle de bain, mais en même temps... je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me voit tel que j'étais.

Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais réellement depuis que nous nous parlions et encore moins depuis que nous sortions ensemble et je ne savais pas si c'était normal. La seule chose que je savais en cet instant, était que mon sexe était à son apogée, enfin, de ce que je pouvais en dire, et qu'Harry venait de finir de parcourir mon corps avec ce remède.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il me laisser ? Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais dormir avec lui, peau contre peau. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Nu. Je ne me sentais pas encore la force de lui rendre ses gestes, mais je le voulais contre moi...

-Bien, maintenant que je t'ai tartiné entièrement de cet onguent, pourrais-tu me faire un peu de place que je puisse me coucher et dormir moi aussi ? Me demanda t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Sa demande me réchauffa et oubliant mon problème plus bas, je me posai sur le côté, me mis sous les draps et ensuite, je lui fis comprendre avec un geste de la main qu'il pouvait venir me rejoindre.

-Merci, cher Mr Malfoy, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous soigne comme ça tout les jours. Rigola t-il en s'installant près de moi et en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander de se déshabiller et si j'allai dans ses bras, je n'oserai plus. Je dus rester immobile quelques secondes car je pus voir de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Mais je lui souris... avec un peu de retenue.

Comment lui demander ? Comment le faire se mettre tout aussi nu que moi sans pour autant qu'il pense que je voulais passer à l'étape finale avec lui ? Et surtout, comment, maintenant qu'elle me revenait en mémoire, faire passer mon érection, qui maintenant qu'Harry était près de moi, tremblait d'attente ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je portai ces derrières à sa chemise que je déboutonnais mais il m'interrompit arrivé au milieu :

-Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je ... je te déshabille, dis-je gardant mon regard sur le bouton sur lequel il m'avait stoppé.

-Je le vois bien, mais si tu m'autorisais plutôt à prendre de nouveau un de tes pyjamas, j'irais me changer moi même dans la salle de bain. Se serait peut être mieux non ? Me demanda t-il en rougissant un peu.

-Je...

Je ne pouvais pas continuer, et rouge de honte, je ramenai mes mains à mon visage pour me cacher. Il devait me prendre pour un pervers. Je voulais disparaitre. Merlin aidez moi !

-A moins que tu n'es plus de pyjamas à me prêter. Dans ce cas, je dormirais en boxer, car il y a une chose pour laquelle tu as raison, dormir habillé n'est pas confortable.

-Je ne veux pas que tu gardes ton boxer, soufflais-je toujours les mains cachant mon visage.

-Je... je sais, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ?

-Suis-je obligé de répondre, dis-je la voix aigue face à un sanglot de colère envers moi montrant le bout de son nez

-Non, tu fais comme tu veux. Me dit-il résigné. Mais j'ai besoin de te comprendre tu sais, pour savoir comment agir avec toi. Et pour ça, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas deviner ce que tu attends de moi.

Sachant que je ne pourrais plus parler sans perdre ma voix, je consentis à retirer mes mains de mon visage.

Je pus voir, avant de porter ma vue sur lui, que mon érection formait un mat avec le drap et mon visage pris feu. Il devait s'en rendre compte depuis longtemps et une fois de plus je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mais en bon Malfoy, je soufflai pour me donner un peu de courage et repris ma tâche de le déshabiller.

Je déboutonnai tremblant le reste de ses boutons de chemise et quand ils furent tous ouverts, je l'en débarrassai sans toutefois croiser son regard. La vue de son torse me rendit encore plus excité que je ne devais l'être et tout en tremblant deux fois plus, je glissais mes mains sur son abdomen pour atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon. Je défis la fermeture et oubliant que j'étais nu, je changeais de position pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Je fus un heureux de voir que son sous vêtement était plus tendu que la normale ne l'exigeait et quand le tissu de son pantalon fut à ses chevilles, je défis une à une ses chaussures et chaussettes. Je ne voulais qu'aucun tissu ne couvre son corps, je voulais le sentir complètement contre moi, comme si il me purifiait, me rendait plus beau.

Je m'étais senti si beau sous sa bouche quelques minutes avant, oubliant mes complexes, oubliant ma laideur.

Alors, comment me sentirais-je le corps nu contre le sien ?

Quand j'eus enlevé son pantalon, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me vis porter ma main et la remonter le long de sa jambe en une douce caresse. Quand elle atteignit la dernière pièce de tissu, fermant les yeux, je la tirai plus brutalement, voulant en finir vite.

Une fois enlevée, je la balançai par dessus mon épaule et consenti à ouvrir mes yeux. Ils se posèrent immédiatement sur son visage, qui affichait une magnifique teinte rouge. Comment, en six ans, n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte qu'il était beau ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je revins me poser près de lui et sans attendre, je le tirai à moi et posai ma bouche sur sa clavicule

**POV Harry**

Quand il reprit là où je l'avais arrêté, au déboutonnage de ma chemise, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il ne me disait rien, mais continuait de me déshabiller. Que voulait-il exactement ? Je voulais bien être patient, mais s'il n'arrêtait pas de me « chauffer » à chaque fois, j'allais finir par douter. Est-il vraiment si innocent que ce qu'il disait ? Ne le faisait-il pas exprès pour me tester ? N'avait-il pas juste trouvé le pigeon idéal pour le mener à la découverte de sa sexualité tout en imposant ses règles ?

Non je ne pouvais pas vraiment croire ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Je le voyais bien à ses réactions alors qu'il glissait ses mains vers mon pantalon. Non, il ne simulait en rien cette maladresse et cette gêne.

Par contre mon état à moi, lui ne s'améliorait pas. Je constatai comme lui, que mon sexe avait durement réagi à cette mise à nu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa quête. Je n'osai pas bouger, je me laissai faire. Quand il eu fini et que nos yeux se croisèrent, je pris immédiatement une teinte proche du rouge des Griffondors. Puis je me laissais porter quand il me tira à lui et embrassa ma clavicule. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains.

**POV Draco**

Ma bouche remonta vers son cou que je parsemai de baiser, voulant lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait fait avec la sienne, sans pour autant faire la même chose. Ma main, tremblante, alla s'emparer de son sexe et le toucher, comme ça, me fit plaisir au point de mordre légèrement la peau sensible de son cou.

Voulant partager, le sentir, j'emmêlai nos jambes, lâchai son sexe et décidai de refaire ce que nous avions fait ce matin. Nos corps étaient emboités et nos érections se touchaient. Je le serais alors plus fort, voulant ne faire qu'un, comme si tout à coup, mon corps voulait s'emparer du sien. Je ne comprenais pas, mais décidai de laisser sur le côté mes interrogations.

Ne me sentant pas à l'aise, je pris le dessus et changeai nos positions pour être au dessus de lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et en allant déposer un petit baiser, je lui murmurai :

-Pas plus...

-Je ne te demande rien, me dit-il en laissant échapper un souffle désordonné.

Je ne pu empêcher un rire de sortir et tout en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, je laissai reposer mon corps sur le sien, me sachant ultra léger, je pouvais me le permettre. Me sentant plus à l'aise par la position où j'étais le dominant, je bougeai des hanches pour frotter nos membres tendus l'un contre l'autre. Je dû le mordre pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment car l'air de rien, mon excitation était à son maximum et sentir son ventre bouger rapidement, le sentir contre moi, était plus qu'il ne fallait.

Je commençai alors à bouger des hanches, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fortement, voulant le mener à son plaisir avant le mien. Je voulais lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais...

Je stoppais tout à coup mes mouvements et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Harry, soufflais-je.

-Ou… oui ?

-Ferme les yeux, demandais-je tout bas.

-Ok, me dit-il en s'exécutant.

Je dû rester le regard fixé sur ses paupières un temps indéterminé avant de reprendre ce que je voulais faire.

Je posai alors ma bouche sur ses yeux clos, descendant sur son nez, allant sur ses joues, dessinant les contours de sa mâchoire. Et je fus déçu de constater que ce traitement fait pour lui procurer du plaisir, m'en procurait à moi aussi. Je repris ma descente en venant lécher ses lèvres, me voulant audacieux. Il ouvrit sa bouche, certainement pour approfondir l'échange mais cela risquerait de me faire perdre mon but premier alors, je déposais mes lèvres au coin des siennes et partais à la conquête de son cou.

-Mmmmm Draco, remonte m'embrasser s'il te plait ...

Je ne pu empêcher mon sourire de s'étirer mais je posai un doigt sur sa bouche et continuai de descendre la mienne vers son torse.

Je fus gêné de sentir qu'une goute de liquide sortait de mon propre sexe, du à mon excitation qui grandissait avec mes gestes. Quand je fus au niveau de son cœur, j'y déposais un tendre baiser. Je pu entendre qu'il battait bien trop vite et je m'en voulu un peu. Je doutai tout à coup de ce qu'il voulait lui et je ne pu m'empêcher de demander, en remontant vers son oreille :

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Je... je veux que... j'aimerais que tu continues, haleta t-il.

Je ne su quoi répondre alors, je revins à son torse que je commençai à parcourir de ma bouche, en de tendres effleurements. Je me sentais maladroit mais j'avais l'espoir fou de lui faire ressentir un minimum de plaisir. Quand il avait parcouru ma peau délicatement, je m'étais senti vivant, aimé, bouillant. Et je voulais qu'il le ressente aussi.

Au moment où mon visage atteignis ses hanches, je déglutis, pas sûr de pouvoir le faire enfin de compte. Je ne l'avais même jamais regardé de près et je ne savais pas du tout comment faire. Enfin, si, je pouvais reproduire ce qu'il m'avait fait plutôt mais...

Je secouai ma tête et me positionnai mieux. Je le vis enfin, son sexe dressé, droit, dur, gros et grand. Bon, pas si gros, et pas si long, mais il était dans la bonne moyenne. A vu de nez, un bon 18 cm, comme moi. Légèrement plus gros mais pas...

Je me mis une claque mentale car pendant que je tergiversais, son plaisir devait redescendre alors, fermant les yeux, je posai ma bouche sur son aine, et mes doigts allèrent effleurer pour la seconde fois la peau chaude de son sexe

-Mmmmm… Draco, Ne... Mmmmm ne te force pas. Sauf si c'est... ce que tu ... souhaites...

Plus j'arrivai près de mon but, plus mon sang battait à mes tempes, plus mon sexe se faisait impatient, comme si le faire à Harry, signifiait qu'il recevrait le même traitement une seconde fois. Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, seul Harry devait prendre du plaisir.

Retenant mon souffle, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec son gland rougi d'où s'échappait une goute blanche. Je dégluti, ne sachant pas encore si je pouvais le faire. Je soufflais pour me donner du courage quand il gémit :

-Ahhhhh... recommence... s'il… te plait

Ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait, je lui demandais ce que je devais refaire. Il me répondit :

-Ton souffle...

-Haaa...

Me sentant tout à coup fort de pouvoir le rendre excité par mon seul souffle, je me mis à souffler doucement sur le bout de son sexe, puis, me sentant aventurier, je fis descendre le souffle sur toute la longueur, allant jusqu'a ses bourses.

Arrivé en bas, mon nez toucha sa base et le sentant trembler, je remontai vers le haut, laissant mon nez en contact avec sa peau. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps, et cette odeur musquée, forte. Mais pas repoussante. Elle m'attirait même. Etais-ce normal ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je fus de nouveau à hauteur de son gland, je me risquai enfin à y poser ma bouche, mimant un baiser. C'était ma manière d'apprivoiser la bête avant de l'engloutir. Une fois que mes lèvres furent dessus, le plus dur était fait et plaçant ma main à la base, enserrant son sexe, j'ouvris ma bouche et l'y enfonçai. Je ne le pris pas profondément, ne me sentant pas près, mais je le suçai avec douceur, apprenant les contours de ses veines, des replis de sa peau. Son gout n'était pas immonde comme je m'y attendais et je fus rassuré. Sachant que je devrai refaire ce geste à d'autres reprises. Après un temps où je ne fis qu'aspirer son membre, je fis courir ma langue sur toute la peau à sa portée et le masturbai en même temps. Mes yeux étaient fermés et je priai pour que lui aussi.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de lui faire ça et j'avais l'impression que plus je le prenais en bouche, plus ma dignité partait. Une petite voix me soufflait qu'il me l'avait fait avant et cela me rassura.

Revigoré par cette constatation, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je le suçai plus vigoureusement, allant plus loin, creusant mes joues.

-Dra... Draco... je vais ve... Mmmm... venir, arrête toi. Me dit-il en essayant d'attraper ma tête pour me retirer.

Mais je ne pouvais plus stopper, car j'étais autant excité que lui et quand je sentis le liquide chaud et amer dans ma bouche, je gémis car j'éjaculai en même temps.

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais pas réussi à lui redresser la tête avant que je ne jouisse dans sa bouche. Et pour le coup, c'est moi qui me sentais honteux. Je le repoussais légèrement de sur moi, endroit où il avait atterri après s'être libéré, ne savourant même pas les sensations post orgasmique. Il était maintenant à coté de moi, je me glissai entre ses bras, lui tournant le dos, refusant de le regarder. Je le senti se raidir face à mon attitude, et lui souffla un triste :

-Désolé.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, me dit-il.

Je sentais ma voix trembloter, je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait ça alors qu'il avait trouvé le courage de me faire ce cadeau. Je n'osai pas me retourner vers lui. Je sentais ses larmes dans mon dos, je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure pour quelque chose que j'avais fait, ou pas fait dans ce cas là.

-Ne pleure pas, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi.

Je l'entendis renifler mais il ne dit rien.

Je prenais alors mon « légendaire » courage à deux mains et me tournai vers lui. Je me trouvais toujours dans ses bras, un peu plus bas que lui, ma tête au niveau de son cou. Je le regardai timidement avec un sourire triste et plongeai ma tête dans son cou, me repaissant de son odeur. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, ses larmes s'arrêtant et il me demanda :

-Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

-Rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui n'ai pas bien agi. J'aurais du t'empêcher de continuer alors que je t'avais dis que j'allais venir. Je suis désolé.

Je me reculai et osai enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Je vis son regard changer, une petite étincelle de malice pointant le bout de son nez, il semblait rêveur. Curieux de ce changement, je lui demandais alors :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Ca t'a plu alors ?

C'est en rougissant et en me ré-enfouissant dans son cou que je lui répondis d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif. Je me fis la réflexion que les rôles étaient dorénavant inversés. Je n'avais plus la sensation d'être le chasseur qui devait faire attention où il posait les pieds. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu la proie.

-Et toi ? Lui demandais-je dans un filet de voix à peine perceptible.

-Moi quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Ha... oui, ce que tu m'as fait m'a plu aussi, rajouta-t-il.

Je le sentis se tortiller et je me demandais ce qu'il avait

-Tu parles de quoi exactement là ? Ne me dis pas que tu me parles de ... de ma libération dans ta bouche ?

Merlin, comment se faisait-il qu'il m'est rendu aussi timide ? Je ne comprenais pas mon changement d'attitude. Est ce que le fait de l'avoir senti dominant et malgré tout, fier du traitement qu'il venait de m'infliger, pouvait me rendre aussi… aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Timide, effarouché ?

Je ne me comprenais plus.

-Heu... tu veux que je te réponde quoi ?

Sa voix était tremblante et très basse.

-Euh...la vérité, lui soufflais-je.

**POV Draco**

La vérité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que je n'étais pas normal. Vu sa manière de poser la question, de se sentir mal après, je devais être... différent. Ne souhaitant pas lui mentir, je m'extirpai de ses bras et sans un mot, je filai à la salle de bain. Mon endroit quand je n'allai pas bien. Je ne pris pas la peine de verrouiller la porte et sans attendre, je filai sous la douche.

L'eau tiède me fit du bien, malgré les légères irritations de ma peau qui avait très bien cicatrisée depuis l'application de l'onguent

-Draco, entendis-je près de la porte, tu... tu veux que je parte ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, criais-je.

Puis, me sentant fort, je lui demandais :

-Viens te laver, tu dois être poisseux et l'eau est bonne.

-Je, euh... non, non, vas-y. Fini, j'irais après. Me répondit-il timidement.

-Allez, viens, dis-je en sortant, inondant ma salle de bain.

J'avais une petite idée dans la tête et je comptais bien me venger. Je lui pris la main autoritairement et le tirai avec moi sous la douche.

-Tu es sûr ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, dis-je en le planquant contre la paroi froide de la douche.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Maintenant Harry, dis-moi, toi que ce cela t'a fait… d'avoir mon sexe dans ta bouche, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Ca m'a fait… plaisir. Ca ma fait plaisir, de te faire du bien, de te montrer que ton corps n'est pas repoussant. Ca m'a fait du bien de pouvoir te rassurer en te donnant du plaisir. Me répondit-il en rougissant mais en gardant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Et... quand... quand je me suis... vidé dans ta bouche, murmurais-je en posant la main au coin de la sienne.

-Ca m'a conduit au même résultat, je me suis vidé moi aussi, et c'était bon. Cette fois il baissa ses yeux et regarda ses pieds.

Je posai ma main sous son menton et tout en le fixant, je lui dis, rougissant moi aussi :

-J'ai... j'ai joui parce que... parce que tu t'es... vidé en moi...

-Oh... Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non... je ne t'en veux... comme tu ne m'en as pas voulu...

Puis, me sentant tout à coup idiot, je lui demandais la voix plus grave :

-Harry, m'en veux-tu d'avoir éjaculé en toi ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je me serais retiré avant.

Il se serra contre moi en me disant ça.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, dis-je avant de me détacher de lui et de commencer à me savonner.

Quand nous fûmes lavés tout les deux, je lui donnai une serviette pour qu'il se sèche. Une fois fait, je lui prenais la main et l'entrainai avec moi jusqu'à mon lit, sur lequel j'envoyai un sort de nettoyage. Je me ruai ensuite sous les draps et le fit venir près de moi.

**POV Harry**

Je m'installais près de lui dans le lit, et lui demandais l'accès à ses bras. Cette fois c'est moi qui avais besoin de me sentir protégé. Un fois confortablement installé, je repensais aux derniers évènements. Je suis devenu un parfait Poufsouffle allié d'un serpentard. Une vraie chiffe mole. Mais je ne détestais pas, car Draco lui, avait enfin pris confiance en lui. Ses dires et sa façon de parler ou d'agir sous la douche me le prouvait. J'avais même l'impression de retrouver un peu de Malfoy, et ça me plaisait. J'étais devenu la proie et lui le chasseur, il avait réussi à inverser les rôles. J'appréciais énormément d'être celui qu'on chassait et non plus celui qui devait faire attention. Je me lovai encore plus à lui après l'avoir entendu me souhaiter une bonne nuit tout en me caressant le dos tendrement et lui avoir volé un dernier baiser en lui répondant la même chose.

Je me laissais entrainer par Morphée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant que j'appréciais énormément cette nouvelle situation.

* * *

**Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Pour certaines lectrices qui attendaient que les choses bougent, j'espère qu'elles sont heureuses ? Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, afin de vous poster de suite ce chapitre, donc rendez-vous en reveiw et à dimanche prochain.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors ? Vous aimez les changements ? Vous aimez comme les rôles se sont inversés ? Moi oui, lol. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors, on va dire que dans ce chapitre, quelque chose se met en place … mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, merci à toutes les personnes qui review et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que notre fic vous plait toujours.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Précision : **_Le lendemain du chapitre 9, donc dimanche_

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai non pas, par la faute du froid ou de mon réveil, mais par la présence à mes côtés. Je souriais doucement, me remémorant la merveilleuse nuit reposante que j'avais eue. Sa présence m'avait fait du bien.

Profitant du fait qu'il dormait encore, vu sa respiration calme, je me permis de le détailler minutieusement. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille, encore plus que d'ordinaire, son visage était détendu et je fus touché en voyant le petit filet de salive sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je voulais lui caresser le visage mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je me contentai alors de mes yeux. Petit à petit, ayant du temps pour penser, je me penchai sur la journée d'hier. J'avais connu des choses extraordinaires et j'avais osé... le prendre en bouche. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de moi et dans un sens, je m'en voulais.

Je ne voulais pas vivre ces choses sans être sûr que j'aimais Harry, je me sentais comme un imposteur envers lui. Je tenais à lui, il me plaisait, j'étais horriblement heureux dans ses bras... mais je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, ou si j'étais amoureux de lui.

Et comment le savoir ?

Je n'avais aucune expérience avec les autres, je ne pouvais me baser sur rien. Etais-ce le fait qu'il savait que j'allais mourir qui me faisait m'attacher à lui ? Étais-ce mon subconscient qui l'utilisait pour assouvir mon manque de tendresse ?

Je n'en savais fichtre rien et j'avais peur. Peur de me rendre compte que je l'utilisais comme je le lui avais reproché... sauf que je ne le faisais pas pour le sexe mais pour ne pas être seul.

Un geignement me sortit de mes interrogations et de mes doutes, et je vis avec joie, les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrirent doucement.

**POV Harry**

Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'avais vu, c'était Draco qui m'observait. Je lui soufflai un « bonjour » d'une voix endormie auquel il me répondit. Puis nous étions restés comme ça, à ne rien dire, à s'observer pendant plusieurs minutes. Je pouvais voir qu'il devait penser à plusieurs choses, car ses yeux reflétaient un coup de la gêne, un coup de la joie, puis après de la peur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser ? Je lui demandai ce qu'il avait en me glissant dans ses bras, mais il se leva aussi sec. Je réitérai alors ma question.

-Draco, qu'est qui se passe ?

-On ne devrait pas... enfin plus... refaire ce que nous avons fait la veille, me dit-il en tirant sur le drap et en l'enroulant autour de lui.

-C'est ça qui te tracasse ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je lui demandai ça en cherchant mon boxer et mes vêtements. Car je me retrouvai nu devant lui à mon tour, vu qu'il s'était levé en prenant le drap et me laissant comme ça, je voulais me couvrir.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-De toute façon, je ne te demande pas à ce qu'on recommence là tout de suite. Nous prendrons notre temps. Donc pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas me faire de la peine ?

Je le rejoignis et m'assis près de lui, après avoir enfilé ma chemise.

-Je... je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je ressens envers toi, me dit-il en vrillant son regard humide au mien.

Je devais reconnaitre, que même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il était amoureux de moi, j'espérai que ses sentiments aient un peu évolués. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Avions-nous bien fait d'entamer cette relation alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait ? Et moi ? Supporterais-je de vivre une histoire avec des sentiments à sens unique ? Mes yeux se détachèrent des siens, je ne disais rien. Je me levai et parti près de la salle de bain récupérer mes chaussures qui avaient atterri là la veille. Puis je rejoignis l'autre bord de son lit et les enfilai, toujours muré dans mon silence.

En fait je me sentais rejeté. Comme si j'avais été testé et non approuvé. Je pensais qu'il avait quand même un peu plus de sentiments envers moi, mais je m'étais trompé apparemment. Qu'on ne recommence pas ce que nous avions partagé la veille, je m'en foutais. Mais là, il venait, avec cette simple phrase, de me faire redescendre de mon nuage. Que devais-je en déduire ? Voulait-il tout arrêter ? J'avais fini de me chausser mais je ne bougeais pas pour autant, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni dire. J'étais perdu. C'est lui qui me sorti de mes pensées en me parlant de nouveau.

**POV Draco**

Je pu voir que ma phrase l'avait chamboulé et je me sentais mal. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il ne me comprenait pas. Je le regardai se chausser, souhaitant qu'il me parle mais il n'en fit rien. Je décidai alors de taire le silence entre nous.

-Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... non, non je ne comprends pas, murmura t-il. Veux-tu... rompre ? Me demanda-t-il avec un éclat de panique dans les yeux.

-Merlin non, dis-je en venant le prendre dans mes bras.

Je le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ravi sa bouche.

-Je suis bien avec toi, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête... je suis attaché à toi Harry... mais ...

-Mais quoi alors ? Je ne te comprends pas, je suis perdu là !

-Je... je suis perdu aussi, avouais-je en me détachant de lui.

-Tu es perdu ? Mais perdu en quoi ? Explique-moi, que je m'y retrouve, que je sache sur quel pied danser. J'ai l'impression de faire 1 pas en avant et 3 en arrières avec toi. Alors dis moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'amour, criais-je en colère qu'il ne comprenne pas, alors comment veux-tu, dis-je en venant m'accroupir devant lui, que je sache si je t'aime alors que je ne sais pas comment on s'en rend compte ?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache pour toi ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à cette question, me dit-il plus calmement en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre.

-Harry, attend, criais-je à bout

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il doucement. Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir, seul. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir.

-S'il te plait, dis-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

-S'il te plait quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Me rétorqua t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Ne me laisse pas, dis-je en tombant à genou... s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas alors que je suis peut être amoureux de toi, chuchotais-je.

-Mais je ne veux pas te quitter mon ange, me dit-il en me relevant et me prenant dans ses bras. Je veux juste te laisser le temps de réfléchir, de faire le point. Et pour ça tu as besoin d'être seul. Je ne dis pas non plus que je coupe tout contact, on pourra se parler par le journal.

-Je suis désolé, désolé, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Je t'ai peut être un peu trop pressé, je t'en ai peut être trop demandé d'un coup.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est moi le problème, moi, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche immédiatement et il accepta.

Nos langues de mêlèrent tendrement, sensuellement, langoureusement. Le baiser n'en finissait pas. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque, pour encore plus approfondir mais une fois n'étant pas coutume, l'air me manquant, je dû m'éloigner.

**POV Harry**

Après avoir quitté Draco, j'étais allé me promener dans le parc. Je m'étais assis près du lac, j'avais besoin de faire le point moi aussi. Où en étais-je de mes sentiments ? Ne m'étais-je pas emballé en prenant une attirance pour le Draco que personne ne connait, celui qui était comme moi, pour de l'amour ? Je lui avais dit être en train de tomber amoureux de lui, mais l'étais-je réellement ? Je devais analyser ce que je ressentais pour être sur de moi. Car je ne devais pas rester avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Je ne devais pas le faire souffrir. Je commençai alors à me poser les bonnes questions.

Comment je me sentais lorsque j'étais avec lui ?

_Heureux, bien, apaisé, à ma place. _

Est ce que je me voyais encore avec lui dans 20 ans ?

_Oui, bien sur ! _

Si mes amis rejetaient Draco, lui tournerais-je le dos ?

_Non, s'ils n'acceptaient pas la personne qui me rendait heureux, c'est qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. _

S'il devait mourir lors de cette guerre, pourrais-je continuer de vivre normalement ?

_Non, irrémédiablement non._

Je croyais, à raison, que je n'avais pas à me poser plus de questions avant de comprendre que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de lui. Il avait réussi en quelques jours, à me faire changer radicalement de sentiments vis à vis de lui. Mais je décidais d'attendre pour lui dire, je voulais qu'il sache où il en était avant de lui dire ouvertement que je l'aimais. Par contre, rien ne m'empêchais de parler avec lui. Je me précipitais alors dans ma tour, me couchai sur mon lit. Les rideaux fermés, je lui écrivis sur le journal.

**« Draco ? Tu es là ? »**

_« Oui... »_

**« Je ne te dérange pas ? »**

_« __Non, j'attendais même que tu viennes sur le journal. En attendant, je fais mon devoir pour le cours de potion. »_

**« Eurkkk je l'ai oublié celui là, pas grave je le ferais tout à l'heure. »**

_« S__i tu veux, je peux te passer le mien demain ? »_

**« ****Non, ça ira merci, je demanderais à Mione de m'aider, si elle veut bien. Tu disais que tu m'attendais ? »**

_« __Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu partes ce matin, j'aurais aimé passé ce dimanche avec toi. »_

**« ****Je pense que c'était mieux pour nous deux de se séparer aujourd'hui. On a besoin de faire le point sur notre relation, toi comme moi. Et puis ça me permettra de passer un peu de temps avec mes amis tout à l'heure, ils vont penser que je ne leur parle plus si ça continue. »**

_« __Tu sais Harry... je ne me moque pas de toi. Je suis bien avec toi et j'ai envie que l'on continue nous deux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrête__s__ tout parce que je suis un incapable niveau sentiment. Tu me crois, hein ? »_

**« ****Je ne compte pas arrêter notre relation Draco, j'ai juste besoin que tu fasses le point, que tu sache****s**** où tu en es, pour qu'on puisse être s****û****r de nous. Je suis bien avec toi moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois s****û****r de ce que tu veux. Et tu n'es pas un incapable, arrête de te dénigrer. »**

_« __Je sais mais je me sens mal depuis ta réaction. J'ai bien vue la peine dans tes yeux et cela me fait me sentir en colère contre moi. Et tu ne mérites pas ça Harry. Et la chose bizarre la dedans, c'est qu'au début d__e l__'année, j'aurais souris si j'avais vu tes yeux peinés... mais là, en si peu de temps, ton état m'affecte. Et je ne veux pas que, que tu... bon sang, je n'arrive même pas à écrire ce que je veux. Je suis lamentable. Et sinon, pour changer de sujet, comment as tu trouvé notre mini weekend ? »_

**« Je l'ai trouvé trop court, j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi, sans voir personne d'autre. J'ai aimé nous sentir seuls au monde. Ne pas avoir à penser à la guerre et tout le reste, ne penser qu'à nous. Bon je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié quand tu m'as viré de ta chambre. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt. Surtout pour une raison ****comme celle là****. Et toi ? »**

_« __J'ai aimé passé du temps avec toi aussi. Et pour le fait de t'avoir viré de ma chambre, je ne le ferais plus. Tu es où là ? Et sinon, Granger te passe souvent ses devoirs ? »_

**« ****Là je suis sur mon lit, je suis rentré dans ma tour. J'ai été faire un tour après t'avoir laissé, mais il fait trop froid alors je suis rentré. Pour ce qui est de Mione, oui et non. Disons qu'avec Ron on arrive souvent à l'amadouer pour qu'elle nous les passe, mais le plus souvent elle nous force à les faire en nous aidant un peu. »**

Quelque chose que j'avais dis à Draco venait de refaire surface dans mon esprit, il fallait que je lui en parle maintenant. Mais je n'étais pas sur qu'il accepte.

**« Dis moi, tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que je connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider par rapport à tes missions ? »**

_« Heu, oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? »_

**« ****Je viens de me rappeler que je ne t'avais toujours rien dit sur cette personne. Et que peut être tu accepterais d'aller la voir. Ça pourrait te soulager d'être soutenu par quelqu'un pour ça, vu que je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi. »**

_« Tu ne comprend pas Harry, personne ne peu m'aider. »_

**« Si Draco, il existe bien une personne qui peut t'aider. Mais serais-tu prêt à accepter de l'aide ? »**

_« Je te fais confiance, même si je doute que tu as raison. »_

**« ****Merci. Surtout que pour moi ce n'est pas évident de te confier à cette personne, entre elle et moi ce n'est pas la grande amitié. Mais je sais que pour ça je peux lui faire confiance, elle saura te protéger au maximum. Tu seras plus que surpris quand je te révélerais son identité, ça je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais que tu promettes d'aller la voir rapidement. »**

_« __Est-elle déjà au courant pour moi et mes missions »_

Draco en écrivant ces mots testait la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en Harry. Le garçon avec qui il sortait depuis peu l'avait-il trahi ?

**« ****Non, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, je préfère que tu le fasses toi même. D'ailleurs tu comprendras rapidement que j'évite de lui parler si je peux. Je te l'ai dis, je lui fais confiance, mais nous ne nous entendons pas. Je sais c'est paradoxal. Alors ? Tu me le promets ? »**

_« __T'es marrant Harry, tu me demande d'aller vers une personne qui ne t'apprécie pas, pour lui demander de l'aide ? Et comment je l'aborde moi ce type ? Hein ! _« Coucou moi c'est Draco, j'ai un énorme souci. Je suis mangemort et j'ai deux missions impossibles à remplir... »_ Harry, faudrait peut être que tu arrives à te mettre dans le crane que... »_

Draco souffla et repris sa phrase :

_« ... que je ne peu__x__ faire confiance à personne. Ma famille est sous le __joug __de ce mégalomane, même ma tante et surtout ma tante. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier à part toi, et merlin, même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu saches tout de mes missions. Alors comment veux tu ... Attends, ne me dit pas que cette personne est Dumbledore Harry ? Tu n'y penses pas quand même ! »_

**« ****Non, ce n'est pas lui. Laisse-moi-t'expliquer, tu comprendras mieux après. Cette personne est un mangemort depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'est pas que ça. Elle joue aussi le rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'ordre. Cela fait des années qu'elle s'est retournée contre Voldemort, mais elle reste parmi ses troupes pour nous aider. C'est même une personne haut placée dans le rang des fidèles. Cette personne n'est autre que ton parrain Draco, Severus Snape. C'est pour ça que je suis s****û****r qu'il t'aidera si tu lui parle****s****. »**

Draco, en lisant la phrase d'Harry, en laissa tomber sa plume. Son parrain était un espion pour le côté de la lumière ? Et ce depuis des années ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Harry, ce n'est pas possible. Mon parrain ne peu__t__ pas être comme tu le dis. Je l'aurais vu, il me l'aurait dit. On est très proche, même plus que père et moi. Ce n'est pas possible merlin… ». _

Draco, n'en pouvant plus, se mit à pleurer devant le journal.

**« Si Draco, ton parrain est bien espion pour l'ordre. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas lui qui te l'apprenne, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser perdu avec tes missions comme ça, et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour peut être t'aider. »**

Harry ne voyant pas de réponse apparaitre sur le journal, insista :

**« Draco ? Draco tu es toujours là ? Répond moi s'il te plait »**

**POV Draco**

Je pleurais depuis plusieurs minutes. J'avais trop de choses à gérer. Ma famille, ma mère, mes missions, Harry. Et merlin savait que leur importance n'allait pas dans cet ordre à ce jour. Alors apprendre que la seule personne qui m'avait un tant soit peu montré de l'affection m'avait mentit depuis si longtemps me fendait le cœur, même si en définitive, cela démontrait que mon parrain était bon.

Je jetais un œil au journal et vis que mon récent petit ami paniquait. Voulant dans un sens qu'il accourt ici et me console, sans pour autant voir quelqu'un dans mon état, je pris ma plume qui était tombée au sol et répondis.

_« Oui, je suis là, désolé. Je suis un peu chamboulé avec cette nouvelle. Pardon si je t'ai fais peur. Mais Harry, __loin de moi l'idée de douter de toi__, mais comment peux-tu être sûr de la loyauté de mon parrain pour le côté de la lumière ? »_

**« ****Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, c'est lui qui me donne des cours d'oclumencie pour que je puisse lutter contre Voldemort, il a permit de sauver de nombreuse vies ****dans ****des attaques qu'avait lancé Voldemort, et surtout, il est loyal envers Dumbledore. Pour quelles raisons, je ne sais pas, c'est entre eux. Et tu sais, s'il ne t'a rien dis, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa position. Iras-tu le voir ? »**

_« Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne pensais pas devoir aller en parler à mon parrain. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Quoi dire ? Comment faire ? Je suis perdu. Si seulement tu pouvais... m'aider toi, me faire oublier, m'emmener loin de tout. Merlin que tout serait plus simple... »_

Trop déboussolé, je me levai et parti de ma chambre sans même avertir Harry. Je devais réfléchir et faire le point. Je ne pouvais pas aller frapper à la porte de Severus comme ça et tout lui balancer. Et même si j'avais confiance en Harry, je doutais un peu qu'il ait raison.

Que pourrait faire mon parrain ?

Mon ventre grondant soudain, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

**POV Harry**

N'ayant pas de réponse de Draco depuis plusieurs minutes, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Avais-je eu raison de lui dire pour son parrain ? Etait-il parti le voir ? Etait-il en colère ? Je quittai alors la tour Griffondor et parti faire un tour dans Poudlard pour voir si je le voyais. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de demander à Draco de ne pas dire à Snape que c'était par moi qu'il était au courant de sa position au sein de l'ordre. J'arrivais devant la chambre de Draco, frappai et attendis, mais il ne vint pas m'ouvrir. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le parc quand je remarquai que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, peut être qu'il était dans la grande salle. J'y pénétrais à la suite d'un groupe de Serdaigle, regardai en direction des Serpentards et le vis assis près de Zabini et Nott. Etant rassuré de le voir là, en train de manger, je me dirigeai vers ma table.

**POV Draco**

Une fois installé à ma table, près de mes « amis », je me servi un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Alors Draco, qu'as-tu fais ce weekend ? On ne t'a pas vu, me dit Blaise.

-Oh, rien de bien intéressant, dis-je en prenant un peu de salade dans mon assiette

Il vit certainement que je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet car il me laissa manger tranquillement. Cependant, un groupe de Serdaigle pénétra la grande salle dans un mouvement de troupeau plus bruyant que les pires commères.

Mon regard resta sur les doubles portes car je pu voir qu'Harry y était. Mon cœur pris de la vitesse et ne voulant pas que mon regard soit intercepté par quiconque, je repris la contemplation de mon assiette.

-Dis Draco, tu voudras bien m'aider pour le devoir en histoire de la magie, demanda Théo.

-Aucun problème... je passerai dans la salle commune se soir pour te passer mon parchemin, je l'ai fini dans la semaine, déjà.

-Tu fais le malin, Draco, mais quand tu auras une petite copine tu verras que tu auras beaucoup de mal à terminer tes devoirs autant à l'avance, si ce n'est à la dernière minute.

Je ris à la réplique de mon ami et quand mon ventre fit rempli comme il le voulait, je pris le chemin de parc, voulant prendre un peu l'air.

Quand je me fus reposé une petite demi heure, ne pensant à rien, je pris le chemin du terrain de Quidditch où je pu observer l'entrainement des Poufsouffles.

A un moment, la pluie commença à tomber, je soufflai et marchai rapidement pour me mettre à l'abri. Une fois dans le château, je repensais à Harry et à mon parrain.

Si je devais sauter le pas, autant le faire aujourd'hui, sachant que si je passais la nuit à y réfléchir, je ne le ferais jamais.

Chaque pas menant au bureau de mon parrain, me donnait envie de fuir à toute jambe mais je devais être fort.

De toute manière, je n'allais pas tout lui avouer en lui disant bonjour, je devais le tester un minimum avant. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que le mangemort en qui avait le plus confiance Vous-Savez-Qui, était en réalité un espion. Comment faisait-il ?

Je ne m'aperçu même pas être arrivé à destination avant de foncer dans un élève.

-Et faites attention où vous marcher ! Allez, fichez moi le camp, cria mon parrain de son bureau.

-Oui, oui monsieur.

Le jeune Griffondors parti en courant et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Mon parrain ne pouvait s'empêcher de torturer les rouge et or.

Puis, me souvenant du pourquoi j'étais là, je me tendis. Je risquais gros à faire confiance à Harry, et même si je savais que Severus m'aimait, comme il aurait probablement aimé son fils, il pouvait me trahir et raconter à notre maître que je tentais de quitter ses rangs.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard noir de mon parrain. J'aimais toujours autant la manière dont il continuait à m'appeler « Monsieur Malfoy » hors de son apparentement à Poudlard.

Je ne pu que sourire et sans attendre, je passais devant lui et pénétrai dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne demandai pas la permission et passai la porte au fond à gauche qui menait à son appartement personnel.

Il comprendrait par là que je voulais parler à mon parrain et non à mon professeur. Une fois dans son repaire, je marchais vers le petit fauteuil en velours marron et y déposai mon royal fessier.

Merlin, je voulais sortir d'ici et me réfugier dans mon lit… mais je devais tenter l'infime chance que j'avais en cet instant précis, l'espoir qu'Harry avait fait naître en moi petit à petit.

-Que me vaut la plaisir de recevoir la visite de mon filleul en ma demeure, me dit-il avec un sourire que rare avait pu voir orner son visage.

-J'avais envie de te voir, cela fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas juste discuté devant un bon jeu d'échec.

-En effet…

-Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me servir à boire, demandais-je en enlevant ma cravate et en me mettant à l'aise.

Il faisait chaud dans son salon, avec le feu de cheminée mais aussi certainement à cause d'un sort de réchauffement.

-Mais bien entendu… que veux-tu ? Jus de citrouille, thé, de l'eau ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

Je relevai les yeux, ceux que j'avais posés sur le tapis persan qui recouvrait le sol de pierre froide et l'ancrai au sein. Devinait-il que ma visite était tout autre ? Jamais il ne m'avait proposé d'alcool et là, il le faisait …

-Un thé fera l'affaire, dis-je…

-Je reviens dans quelques instants, me dit-il en pénétrant dans sa petite cuisine. Prépare le jeu pendant ce temps, me cria-t-il après quelques secondes.

Je soufflai une énième fois et me levai pour aller chercher le jeu dans l'armoire. Depuis que j'avais eu l'âge d'y jouer, je partageai l'amour pour les échecs avec lui.

D'ailleurs, si je réfléchissais bien, les seuls moments de bonheurs que j'avais en mémoire, étaient des moments passés avec lui. Mon Sevy, mon parrain, mon Severus.

Cet homme qui paraissait froid, avait été la seule personne m'aimant un tant soit peu, me démontrant de la tendresse en cachette de mes parents.

-Tu dors ? Entendis-je avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire.

-Non, je repensais à tout ce que tu as été pour moi, dis-je voulant le remercier pour ça, comme tant d'autre fois.

-Draco, tu n'as pas à me remercier, me dit-il en posant le plateau contenant deux thés.

Certainement un thé des iles Galápagos pour lui, son péché mignon, et pour moi, un thé à la menthe.

Une fois installé, nous nous mîmes à jouer et parler, de tout et de rien. Il se plaignit de ses élèves, me raconta quelques anecdotes qui me firent rire. Cela me faisait du bien, de le retrouver. Cette année, avec tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus, je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de venir le voir.

Quand il me mit en échec et mat, je soufflai et me laissai tomber dans le fond du fauteuil.

-Tu as une mission particulière toi ? Demandais-je à brule pourpoint.

-Plait-il ?

-Je te demandais si le maître t'avais donné une mission ces temps si.

-Pourquoi cette question Draco ?

-Comme ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis, voyant mon erreur mais trop tard, le poids de mes tâches se firent sentir et je sentis mon menton trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Draco ? Me demanda-t-il en venant s'accroupir devant moi, éloignant la tablette où se trouver le plateau de jeu.

-Rien, mentis-je.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je sais quand tu me mens Draco ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir si j'ai une mission ?

-Juste pour savoir, c'est tout…

Il me regarda et ses yeux onyx me firent me perdre. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas souhaité voir se regard, cet homme me sortir de mes cachots au manoir, de cette froideur qui m'avaient enveloppé tout petit.

-En as-tu une toi ?

La voix était douce et je tournai ma tête vers la cheminée. Et là, dans cette pièce, dans ce fauteuil, tout tomba en ruine. Ma retenue, tout ces années de doutes, ces années où je m'étais posé milles questions et en cet instant, je me dis que je m'étais posé les mauvaises.

Et je venais de trouver mes réponses.

Pourquoi était-il gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi avais-je été le seul à voir ses sourires, entendre ces rires ? Pourquoi avait-il quelque fois ce regard pendant les repas familiaux où mon père se ventait de ses exploits de mangemort ? Pourquoi restait-il seul, chez lui au lieu de se trouver une mangemort alors que des tas lui faisait du rentre dedans à chaque bals organisés par mon père ?

_Parce qu'il n'était pas méchant, parce qu'il m'aimait, pace qu'il n'était pas du côté noir mais qu'il était dans celui de la lumière._

Mon cœur rata un battement à ces réponses. Elles pouvaient être erronées, faussées par mon envie intérieure de trouver une épaule pour m'y reposer, une aide pour me sauver. Et puis, étrangement, je me mis à penser à Harry. Son insistance pour que je vienne ici, ses sentiments pour moi. Je savais là, que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que je pouvais me confier.

-Draco ?

-Oui, dis-je en souriant.

-Dis-moi, quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Sev'… j'ai…

Sans m'y attendre, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Je lui rendis son étreinte et tout en restant dans le creux de ses bras, je lui murmurai mes missions, mes craintes, mes peurs. Mon envie de changer de camp, celle de vivre longtemps, celle de ne pas perdre ma mère.

Tout le long de mes confessions, il ne dit rien et quand j'eus fini, il me lâcha et se leva.

-Je t'aiderai Draco. Je ferais tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider dans tes tâches.

Là, quand ses mots s'immiscèrent en moi, j'eus un doute. Allait-il m'y aidait dans le sens de faire rentrer des mangemort dans Poudlard et en tuant le veux fou ?

-Je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore. Il pourra trouver une solution plus facilement que moi, continua-t-il. Tu devras faire comme si tu étais fier d'être un mangemort, ne montre rien de tes peurs et de tes doutes Draco. Même en présence de tes amis les plus proches.

-Dans quel camp es-tu ? Demandais-je

-Dans le tien, me dit-il en venant prendre place dans le divan face au mien.

-Mais encore ? Dis-je en tremblant.

-Celui du survivant, celui de la vie, celui de la liberté.

Je ne dis rien d'autre car il n'y avait rien à dire. Et je pouvais voir qu'il était soulagé de me le dire mais en même temps, son corps était tendu, certainement dans l'attende d'une attaque.

Nous sommes resté une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je n'ai le courage de me lever et de quitter ses apparentement, non sans l'avoir serré dans mes bras en lui glissant un "merci parrain".

Après, je choisi de rendre une petite visite à ma salle commune, où certaines personnes avaient besoin de mon aide. Le temps que j'y passai me paru très long et j'avais un manque. Je voulais écrire à Harry ou même le voir. Le serrer dans mes bras, le sentir juste près de moi.

La fin d'après midi touchait à sa fin quand je pris le chemin de ma chambre.

J'avais aidé deux trois élèves pour leur devoir et j'avais discuté avec mes amis les plus proches "Théo et Blaise" même si je ne leur avais pas tout dit, j'avais pris plaisir à être près d'eux.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je décidais de voir si Harry était là.

_"Harry, tu es là ?"_

**« ****Oui, je suis là. Ca va ? »**

_« Oui, ca va. Et toi ? »_

**« ****Oui, je viens de quitter Ron et Mione, on a passé l'après midi ensemble. Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait cet****après midi ? »**

_« J'ai passé un long moment dans ma salle commune, pour aider quelques élèves entre autre. Mais j'ai aussi bavardé avec Théo et Blaise. Cela m'a fait du bien. Et c'est grâce à toi Harry, avant j'avais l'impression d'être là sans y être et aujourd'hui, j'ai ris de nouveau avec eux... Merci »_

**« ****Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. Mais tant mieux si tu as passé un bon moment avec tes amis. »**

_« Si Harry, tu as fait quelque chose. Tu m'as rendu la lumière. Merlin que c'est mièvre ! Sinon, j'ai fait autre chose aujourd'hui Harry. Mais je préfère t'en parler de vive voix. A part ça, Granger t__'__a passé son devoir ? »_

**« ****Comment ça tu as fais autre chose ? Tu es retourné travailler sur l'armoire ? J'aurais préféré que tu ailles voir ton parrain afin que vous trouviez une solution pour ne plus que tu y touches à cette maudite armoire ! »**

_« Pourquoi, en bon Griffondors que tu es, ne peux-tu éviter de sauter aux conclusions hâtives ? Merlin Harry, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, tu me gâches tout ! Sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai pas été réparer cette maudite armoire, mais que j'ai bien été voir mon parrain. Maintenant que tu viens de__ tout__ gâcher, je te laisse, je suis fatigué »_

**« ****Je suis désolé si je tire des conclusions hâtives mais que voulais-tu que j'imagine d'autre, dont tu ne veuilles pas me parler par le journal ? Mais bon, puisque tu es fatigué, on en reparlera demain ! Bonne nuit. »**

_« Oui, à demain ! »_

* * *

**Voilà, le dixième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Voilà, alors, Draco a enfin une possible aide concernant ces missions en Severus ! Sinon, j'espère que la petite distance entre nos deux amoureux, ne vous a pas déçue ! Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voilà, comme vous le voyez, nos deux chouchous ont toujours du mal à se comprendre lol. Bon, peut-être qu'on les aide un peu à ne pas se comprendre mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. A dimanche prochain et bonne semaine.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**Ps : Sachez que le chapitre 13 est déjà bien entamé ! (^-^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour, alors, tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre « cadeau » vous plaira… Sinon, j'espère aussi que notre folie, à Sam et moi **_en lisant, vous comprendrez_** ne vous fera pas trop peur car tout ces petits point, nous on bien fait rire ! Bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde. Surpris de nous voir en ce jeudi hein ? Ben on s'est dit que comme c'est un jour férié, on pouvait le considérer comme un dimanche. Alors on vous fait le cadeau de vous poster le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Précision : ** **_débute le dimanche_** ****

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je regardai le dernier message d'Harry et son bonne nuit. Ce petit... con m'envoyait balader au lieu d'accourir ici. Mais bon, je n'allai pas le supplier, j'avais encore ma dignité.

Sans attendre de réponse, je fermai le journal et décidai de lire un peu avant le souper.

Je pris place dans mon canapé et sans même le vouloir, je me souvins de notre moment lecture, mes baisers dans son cou, son corps contre le mien. Je fus surpris de sentir mon sexe réagir à ses souvenirs et honteux mais en même temps excité, je posai mon livre et me rappelais tout ce que nous avions fait.

Ses caresses, nos étreintes, mes libérations, sa bouche sur mon sexe.

Toujours dans mes pensées, je glissai ma main dans mon pantalon et décidai, pour plus de confort, de le faire glisser sur mes cuisses, libérant ainsi de la place pour ma main. Je la glissai ensuite dans mon sous vêtements et tout en imaginant sa main, je me masturbai. Merlin que c'était bon, libérateur. Je me sentais comme un adolescent normal et quand après quelques minutes, je me libérai en murmurant « Harry », je su que j'étais perdu.

Pas une seule seconde je n'avais imaginé une autre personne me toucher aussi intimement et si mes soupçons s'avéraient être exacte, j'étais peut-être bien amoureux de lui. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas lui dire sans avoir l'assurance de l'être vraiment.

Quand je m'eus rhabillé et ensuite, dirigé vers la salle de bain pour me laver, l'heure du repas sonna et je pris le chemin de la grande salle pour diner. Le sexe, l'air de rien, donnait faim, pensais-je.

**Pov Harry**

Je refermai vivement mon journal sur son « oui, à demain ». Il avait encore une fois réussi à me mettre en colère avec six petits mots. « Je te laisse, je suis fatigué ». Je commençai à en avoir marre de ses fuites face aux conflits avec ces mots là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me sortait cette excuse pour couper court à la conversation. Je me levai et sortis de mon dortoir, je voulais aller à la volière, tant pis pour le froid mais j'avais besoin d'y aller pour me calmer et apprécier la quiétude qui y régnait.

En chemin je croisai Colin qui me fit un grand sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter pour lui parler. J'avais besoin d'être seul. En arrivant j'allai voir Hedwige et la gratifiai d'une caresse sur la tête, à laquelle elle me répondit en hululant. Je m'installai ensuite sur une marche près d'une lucarne et observai le paysage alentour. Je me sentais me calmer, cet endroit m'apaisait sans que je ne comprenne comment. Je repensai alors à Draco, quand il était venu me rejoindre ici, quand je l'avais embrassé, aux sensations que j'avais ressentis.

Je me retrouvai avec un sourire niais et je ne pouvais que confirmer que j'étais bel et bien amoureux.

Je commençai à somnoler quand je fus pris de douleur, ma cicatrice me brûlait et je pouvais voir des innocents se faire tuer. Je combattais pour sortir de cette vision que m'envoyait Voldemort, et quand j'y parvins, je me laissai choir sur les marches derrière moi pour me remettre. Une fois que j'allai un peu mieux, je retournai au château pour retrouver Ron et Hermione qui devaient être à la grande salle. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir, je savais par expérience qu'une grande fatigue ainsi que de la souffrance se lisait sur mon visage après ces visions.

Quand j'y arrivais, je vis Hermione me regarder et s'inquiéter immédiatement, elle avait compris que Voldemort venait encore de pénétrer mon esprit. Mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place et m'y attendit pour ne pas me trahir auprès des professeurs, les informant par cette occasion que je venais d'avoir une nouvelle vision. Je la rejoignis et m'installai près d'elle. Elle me rempli une assiette que je touchai à peine, n'ayant pas faim.

**POV Draco**

Je venais juste de prendre place quand mon regard s'égara vers sa table, mais il n'y était pas. Pourtant, ses amis, le castor et la belette y étaient. Ayant soudain peur, je cherchai l'autre crevette mais il n'était pas non plus à table. Harry était-il reparti vers lui ? Avais-je était trop loin en le rembarrant comme ça ?

Je paniquai soudain et pour éviter que certains Serpentards ne puisse le voir, je me servi de la viande et des pommes de terre. Je mangeai sans conviction quand je vis cette crevette entrer et marcher vers ses amis, à la table des Griffondors.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand quelque secondes plus tard, Harry passa les portes, l'air ailleurs. Il était un peu débraillé, il était pâle, comme si il était vide de toute énergie.

Je ne voulais pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives mais merde, là, j'avais mal. Si mes soupçons étaient bons, il venait tout simplement de s'envoyer en l'air. Et le fait qu'Harry ne regarde pas une seule fois vers moi, me fit peur.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte alors que nous venions juste de commencer notre histoire.

Et tout en mangeant, je sentais le poids de la nourriture dans mon estomac. Quant à la moitié de mon assiette, une nausée pointa le bout de son nez, je me levai avec toute la grâce que je pouvais encore montrer et me rendais aux toilettes les plus proches.

Je m'assurai, l'estomac au bord des lèvres qu'il n'y avait personne et me penchai sur la première toilette venue.

_Et si Harry m'avait manipulé pour connaitre mes missions ? Et si sa mission avait été de m'avoir envoyé chez Severus ? _

Puis, tout en posant ma tête sur la porcelaine, je me dis que je devais arrêter d'être aussi parano. Qu'est ce que ma visite chez Severus pourrait changer ?

**POV Harry**

Je ne supportai plus de voir toute cette nourriture devant moi, il fallait que j'aille me rafraichir, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je m'excusai auprès de Mione et me levai pour aller aux toilettes les plus proches. Quand j'y arrivai, je pu entendre quelqu'un sortir d'une des cabines et me retrouvai face à Draco. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide et lui dit :

-Salut…

-Salut !

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je en me rafraichissant le visage à un lavabo.

-Hum, oui, répondit-il en faisant de même.

-Ah ! On ne dirait pas pourtant.

-La nourriture a eu du mal de passer, me dit-il en fermant les yeux en en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

J'allai répondre quand il enchaina :

-Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas du fuir tout à l'heure mais j'ai encore un peu de mal...

-Je sais, je commence à être habitué, mais se serait bien que tu arrêtes de fuir quand on a un désaccord, la fuite ne mène à rien.

-Je vais tacher de m'améliorer. Et toi, que fais-tu la ?

-Je... j'avais besoin de me rafraichir, je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Tu es malade ? Ou alors tu as fait un gros effort physique dernièrement, me demanda-t-il en se tendant.

Je braquai mon regard au sien à sa question. Qu'est ce qu'il sous-entendait encore ?

-C'est quoi encore cette question ? Je ne me sentais pas bien tout simplement.

-Pardon... laisse tomber, me dit-il avant de se lancer un sort, certainement pour nettoyer sa bouche.

-Non je ne laisserais pas tomber, je croyais t'avoir entendu dire à l'instant, que tu ferais des efforts pour ne plus fuir. Alors que voulais-tu dire ?

Il se tourna vers moi et sans préambule, pris mon visage entre ses mains :

-Dit moi que tu ne viens pas de coucher avec cette crevette ! Dis moi que tu ne joues pas avec moi... que tu... que nous deux, ce n'est pas un faux semblant.

-C'est pas vrai, encore à remettre mon ex sur le tapis ! Mais bordel Draco, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser que je viens de « coucher » avec lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de douter de moi, de nous ! Dis toi une bonne fois pour toute que tu dois avoir confiance en moi ! Je sais que tu doutes, que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être attaché à quelqu'un, que tu souffres peut être de penser que nous deux ce n'est qu'une illusion et que je me moque de toi. Sais-tu le mal que ça me fait à chaque fois de je t'entend douter ou que je le lis dans tes yeux ? Je ne sais plus comment faire pour te rassurer. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où te vient cette idée que j'aurais pu coucher avec lui tout à l'heure.

-Mais vous êtes entré à quelques secondes d'intervalle et tu as vu ton état. Comment aurais-je pus enlever cette possibilité alors que tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas compris que je voulais que tu me rejoignes dans ma chambre, me dit-il en faisant les cent pas devant moi.

-Mon état ? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Tout simplement parce que Voldemort à encore une fois pénétré mon esprit ! J'ai encore assisté à un massacre d'innocents sans le vouloir, ni pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors oui, je suis peut être dans un sale état, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas pour avoir couché avec lui, ni quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me laissai retomber le long du mur, j'étais à bout nerveusement, fatigué, lessivé. Entre Voldemort et cette engueulade, je n'avais plus de force.

-Désolé, si je n'ai pas compris que tu voulais que je vienne te voir tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas réagi vu qu'on devait se laisser un peu de temps chacun de notre côté. Je pensai vraiment que c'était lié à ta mission, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux et en appréciant le contact froid du sol et des murs.

-J'ai été nul... j'aurais dû te le dire au lieu de te le faire savoir de manière détournée et je n'aurais pas dû, ne serais-ce que penser, que tu puisses coucher avec l'autre crevette de service.

Je pu tout à coup sentir son souffle sur mes visage

-Et je me sens mal car j'ai été idiot pendant que toi tu subissais l'autre mégalomane de service. Pardon, pardonne-moi Harry, continua-t-il.

Sa bouche toucha soudain la mienne en un effleurement et un front se posa ensuite sur le mien.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te ferais totalement confiance.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai, puis je lui donnai un petit baiser avant de lui dire :

-C'est bon, on oublie mais à une condition, aide moi à me relever s'il te plait, je n'ai plus de force.

Il rit et m'aida à me lever pour ensuite m'entrainer dans une étreinte.

-J'aimerais ou plutôt j'aurais aimé que tu viennes se soir dans ma chambre mais tu as besoin de repos, me dit-il la tête dans mon cou.

-Oui, je crois que se serait plus raisonnable, lui répondis-je en me collant plus à lui.

**POV Draco**

Je le gardai dans mes bras pendant une ou deux minutes de plus et puis, après un dernier baiser, je le laissai dans les toilettes, trouvant plus préférable que de sortir en même temps.

Je pris le chemin direct de ma chambre n'ayant plus faim. Une fois dans cette dernière, je me décidai à enfiler un pyjama et à me blottir dans le fauteuil, devant le feu, avec un bon livre. J'avais aussi le journal ouvert près de moi, pour guetter l'arrivée d'Harry.

Quand j'arrivais à presque la moitié de mon bouquin, et n'ayant toujours pas de trace de lui, je me levai, rangeai mon livre dans ma bibliothèque et allai m'installer au bureau pour y écrire :

_« Harry, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Moi ça va, je lis et pense à toi. »_

**« Ça va un peu mieux oui, je me repose en écoutant les gars de ma chambre raconter des histoires. »**

_« Oh, comme cela doit être passionnant »_

**« Mais oui, bon d'accord ils en racontent des biens et des moins biens, mais ça détend. »**

_« Et dans leur histoire, dois-tu boucher tes oreilles chastes »_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je demandai cela, mais je voulais jouer un peu. Cela devait être ce que le commun des sorciers appelait « hormones ».

**« Parfois, mais ça va elles ne sont pas trop... quoique la dernière elle est pas mal dans son genre. »**

_« Raconte un peu... »_

**« ****Euh je sais pas si le langage vulgaire de l'histoire va te plaire. »**

_« Allez, je suis tout ouïe »_

**« Comme tu veux, mais en fait c'est plus une devinette : qu'est que trois homos qui s'enculent ? »**

_« Ah... heu, comment réagirais-tu si je te dis que je n'en sais rien ? »_

**« ****Que ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu veux la réponse ? »**

_« Oui... donne la moi Harry »_

**« Et bien c'est tout simplement l'anniversaire de celui du milieu. »**

_« Hum, oui... je ne pense pas être du même avis pour l'instant... je préférerais être celui de derrière. Sinon, pour rester dans le sujet, là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de toi »_

Une fois cet aveu fait, je rougis et fermais les yeux. Pourquoi avais-je écris ça ! Merlin, pendez moi.

_« Oublie ce que je viens d'écrire Harry... je n'ai plus tout ma tête »_

Je me sentais mal et si j'avais pu disparaitre sur le champ, je l'aurais fait.

**« ****Ah... euh, ok je vais faire comme si j'avais rien lu. Du moins je vais essayer, car... non rien. »**

_« Car ... car, je te choque ? Je te dégoute ? Dis moi, je me sens déjà mal comme ça. Après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, je ne me reconnais plus »_

**« Non, non, tu ne me choque pas, surprendre serait le mot. Ça ne me dégoute pas non plus, au contraire ça me ... donne envie. »**

_« __Tu as envie de moi ? »_

**« Oui ! »**

_« Tu voudrais tenter quelque chose »_

J'avais envie, mon sexe se dressait déjà et j'avais envie de lui, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire seul comme tout à l'heure. J'avais envie de savoir qu'il était là, même dans son dortoir.

**« Et qu'est que tu propose ? » **

_« Hum... comment nommer la chose ? Un plaisir solitaire pas si solitaire que ça ! ? »_

**« Pourquoi pas. Mais je dois mettre un sort de silence sur mon lit et fermer mes rideaux, car moi je ne suis pas seul dans ma chambre. »**

_« __Hum, je file aussi sur mon lit »_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me levai, jetai un sort au journal pour que les pages se tournent quand elles étaient remplies, un autre sur ma plume pour qu'elle devienne le temps de plusieurs minutes, une plume à papote et j'ensorcelai cette dernière pour qu'elle ne manque jamais d'encre.

La moitié des sorts utilisé était dit « noir » mais là, sur le coup, mon corps frétillant de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, je m'en contre fichais donc. Une fois sur mon lit, le journal en vue et ma plume à papote prête à l'emploi, je dictai :

_« Harry, tu es là ? »_

**« ****Oui, je viens de dire bonne nuit aux gars. »**

_« Tu es installé ? Tu es sûr ? »_

**« ****Oui, mais je dois dire une chose quand même, tu me surprends de plus en plus. »**

_« Moi aussi je me surprends, mais là, j'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je veux te sentir sur moi Harry, là où j'ai ma main »_

Je glissai ma main dans mon pantalon et empoignai mon érection grandissante. Merlin, je devenais un obsédé !

**« Et où as-tu ta main ? »**

_« A ton avis, stupide Gryffondor »_

**« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, vicieux Serpy, où voudrais-tu ma main » ?**

_« __Sur mon serpent justement »_

Je montai ma main et caressai mon gland humide, impatient que j'étais.

**« ****Oh ! Tu voudrais que ma main passe et repasse sur la marque ? »**

_« __Hein, quoi ! Merlin Harry, j'ai ma main sur mon sexe ! Et toi, où est la tienne... hum, oui »_

Je montai et descendais ma main, me procurant du plaisir.

**« La mienne ? Elle est là où tu aimerais que je la mette sur toi. Et l'autre voyage sur mon torse. »**

_« Ho bon sang... Harry... et que fais-tu sur ton torse ? »_

Je dirigeai ma main non utilisée vers mon haut de pyjama et je le déboutonnai tant bien que mal. Une fois quelques boutons arrachés et le tissu bien ouvert, je posai ma main sur mon abdomen.

**« Imagine qu'elle est sur le tien, en ce moment elle me survole, m'effleure, juste assez pour me donner des frissons. »**

Sans attendre, j'effectuai les mêmes mouvements, tout en continuant de me masturber doucement.

_« Et ta main sur ton sexe, elle fait quoi... hum, oui... »_

**« ****Pour le moment, pas grand chose, elle me caresse lentement, mon pouce jouant parfois sur mon gland. Et toi Draco ? Que font tes mains exactement ? »**

_« __Moi, hum, elle effleure mon sexe, y étale le début de son excitation et une main titille mes tétons... merlin que c'est bon... »_

**« ****Mmm j'accélère mes mouvements, j'i...j'imagine que c'est ta main qui s'emballe, mmm...que c'est ta peau que je sens contre la mienne… »**

_« __Oh oui, Harry... j'accélère aussi, et je sens cette chaleur au fond de moi. J'imagine aussi ta bouche, là... je... je... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »_

Je me mis à accélérer encore mes mouvements de poignet et inconsciemment, je jouais avec mon nombril.

**« Ne... ne t'arrête pas Draco... oui... vas y continue mmm... »**

_« Haaa... hum... oui... plus vite... plus viittttee »_

**« ****Je... je... oui... non... oui là... Dracooooo »**

_« __Où… Hum... là... où la Har... __Harry... Merlin... »_

**« ****Oh par God... ****God ...Godric... je vais... je vie...ns... mmmmmm »**

_« __Hummmm... Harryyy... »_

Je sentis ma semence tapisser ma main et à bout de souffle, je dis :

_« Faut qu'on remettre ça... »_

Je commençai à rire tout seul dans mon lit, entre un état de bien être et de frustration à ne pas l'avoir près de moi.

**Pov Harry**

**« Tout à fait d'accord mon ange, mais pas tout de suite. Là je suis vidé. »**

Je regardai mon journal avec un sourire béat, mon ange se dévergondait et laissait place à un petit démon.

_« Hum... oui, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai aimé ce petit intermède Harry. Et sans mentir, là, j'ai la fatigue qui se fait sentir. Et j'aimerais que tu sois là, dans mes bras, comme hier. »_

**« J'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi. J'aimerais être dans tes bras mon ange, mais je n'ai pas le courage de redescendre à ta chambre. Je ne suis pas loin de m'endormir, j'ai eu une journée fatigante et là tu viens de m'achever. »**

Je baillai comme pas permis en dictant mes mots à ma plume à papote, mes yeux luttant pour rester ouverts.

_« Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas venir dans ton dortoir. Dors bien Harry. Et sache que... non, rien laisse tomber, on se verra demain matin dans le journal avant les cours ? »_

**« Oui on se verra, si je ne me réveille pas en retard. Sinon on se verra en histoire de la magie. Bonne nuit mon ange, dors bien. »**

_« Bonne nuit mon amour... dors bien »_

Je bloquai quelques secondes sur la dernière phrase de Draco. Il m'avait appelé « mon amour », ce surnom me donnait du baume au cœur, me rassurant sur les sentiments qu'il me portait. Je refermai mon journal, le posai sous mon oreiller et m'installai confortablement après m'être lancé un sort de nettoyage. Je fermai les yeux et repensai à cette fin de soirée particulière. Draco m'avait surprit avec sa demande, il changeait, il osait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'avais jamais fait ce que nous venions de faire, et l'expérience était plutôt plaisante. Mais ça ne valait pas le contact réel avec lui. Je ressentais encore les sensations que m'avaient procurées ces attouchements et me laissai bercer par le bien être qu'elles me procuraient.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, c'est un Ron des plus insistant qui me réveilla en criant :

« _Debout Harry, nous sommes en retard, même Hermione est déjà partie à la grande salle_ ».

Je rallai et me retournai pour m'enfouir de nouveau sous mes couvertures mais il me dit en me balançant mes vêtements à la figure

« _Aller vieux, on a tout juste le temps de s'habiller et des filer en cours, tu reprendras ta nuit là-bas, tu sais bien qu'on commence la semaine par histoire de la magie_ ».

A ces mots, je me redressais d'un bon, Draco, il devait m'avoir attendu sur le journal ce matin alors que moi je dormais profondément. Et merde !

Je me levai en catastrophe, m'habillai, attrapai mon sac et filai en quatrième vitesse en cours, suivi de Ron qui pestait contre nos amis qui ne nous avaient pas réveillés, le privant ainsi de petit déjeuner.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant la salle de cours, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors commençaient à entrer et Hermione nous attendait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle nous tendit à l'un et l'autre des viennoiseries. Elle fut récompensée par un baiser de la part de Ron et d'un merci reconnaissant de ma part.

En m'installant près de Neville, je jetai un coup d'œil à Draco et lui fit un sourire contrit et désolé pour m'excuser de ne pas m'être réveillé assez tôt pour lui parler sur le journal. Il fit comme si il était fâché après moi, mais au moment de se retourner pour faire face au professeur, il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me sentais alors rassuré, il ne m'en voulait pas et se moquait de moi.

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai au doux son de mon réveil. Je me tournai sur mon ventre et enfuis ma tête dans mon oreiller. J'avais envie de rester au lit, d'être bien au chaud sous mes draps mais je devais me motiver à en sortir pour me préparer assez rapidement, afin de pouvoir parler avec Harry plus longtemps.

Je filai sous la douche après avoir préparé mes affaires. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et j'en profitais en posant mon front sur le carrelage humide. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de mon dos se détendre. Je n'avais même pas pris conscience que mes muscles était noués avant cet instant. Et cette douche me faisait un bien fou. Sans prévenir, je me remis à pensé à la veille au soir, ce que j'avais osé faire, ce que j'avais fait à mon corps. Et là, j'avais une subite envie de sentir Harry contre moi, dans cette douche. Mais je devais cesser de devenir un obsédé alors sans crier, face au changement, j'allumai l'eau froide et me savonnai en vitesse.

Une fois préparé, je me rendis à mon bureau avec mon journal pris sur mon lit. Je relus, ce qu'il s'était passé hier, et rougis en voyant que cette satané plume ensorcelée avait écrite les moindres sons sortant de ma bouche. Je n'allai plus savoir où me mettre maintenant.

Je fus quand même heureux de constater que mon sexe ne réagissait pas comme je l'aurais crû, certainement traumatisé par ma douche froide.

Quand j'atteignis les dernières lignes, mon sang se glaça. Je n'avais quand même pas osé écrire ou plutôt dire ça !

_« Bonne nuit mon amour... dors bien »_

Mon amour ? Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Et puis, si me souvenais bien, c'était venu naturellement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et c'est en le lisant que j'en prenais conscience. Si je n'avais pas la preuve devant les yeux que j'avais dit ça, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Comment moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pouvait dire une telle mièvrerie ? Bon, je devais avouer qu'hier soir, quand il m'avait dit « mon ange », je m'étais sentis mal à l'aise car moi, je n'avais pas de petit surnom. Pouvais-je continuer à l'appeler « mon amour » ? Je ne pensais pas en avoir la force pour le moment, alors, je décidai après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, que je ferais comme si je n'avais pas dit ça.

Plus les minutes avançaient et plus je m'impatientai. Je n'avais aucune trace d'Harry. Croyait-il que je dormais encore ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je pris ma plume que je devrais penser à changer car sa pointe s'était abimée cette nuit, certainement à cause du fait que je l'avais abandonnée sur mes draps.

_« Harry ? Tu es là ? »_

Je voulais qu'il me réponde mais rien, pas un seul mot n'apparaissait sur la page. Ce sale petit morveux profitait sans doute de son lit tandis que moi, je l'attendais.

Quand l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, c'est triste et peiné de ne pas avoir pu au moins lui dire bonjour que je quittai ma chambre le cœur lourd. A mi chemin, quelqu'un me sauta dessus et je devinai immédiatement qui c'était :

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu nous oublies ? Demanda Théo alors que Blaise descendait de mon dos.

-Mais non les gars... j'ai juste la tête ailleurs, dis-je en reprenant ma route tout en vérifiant que ma tenue n'avait pas souffert de l'assaut de ce singe que j'appelais « ami ».

Arrivé à la table des Serpentards, je dû prendre place à côté de Pansy qui sans attendre, se pendit à mon bras.

-Ho Draco, ça fait si longtemps que je t'ai vu. Que deviens-tu ? Babilla-t-elle.

Et avec le sourire, je lui répondis que moi, j'étais heureux de ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle se renfrogna et mangea en silence. Je pu voir que Théo souriait mais quand je vis que son regard qui portait sur cette sangsue était tendre, je me dis que je devrais lui en parler. Autant me débarrasser de cette fille qui se voyait déjà mariée à moi et rendre heureux mon ami, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi.

Je ne savais pas de quel côté il était dans cette guerre et même si je le connaissais depuis tout petit, comme Blaise, cette donnée inconnue changeait mes sentiments pour eux. Comment de toute manière considérer une personne comme un ami quand cette dernière pouvait vous trahir et occasionner votre mort ?

Je fus aussi déçu de ne pas apercevoir Harry pendant le petit déjeuner et le fait de ne pas voir non plus son ami la belette me confirma mes doutes : il était certainement encore dans son lit et il arriverait avec un retard au cours.

Mon seul petit bonheur, était de savoir que le premier cours était Histoire de la magie et que nous l'avions en commun.

Je mangeai avec appétit, et après avoir fini mon thé, je suivis mes amis, suivit de près par les deux chiens nommés Crabbe et Goyle. Quand je tournai à l'angle du couloir, je vis que certains élèves attendaient devant la porte mais toujours pas de nid de corneille en vue.

Au moment où Binns arriva, je pénétrai dans la classe, sans l'avoir vu et pris place comme à mon habitude. Je le vis du coin de l'œil arriver et comme je l'avais pensé, ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe.

Quand je repensai à ses derniers, je me souvins de sa remarque concernant les miens plaqués par mon gel. Avait-il était sérieux ? J'espérai qu'il avait dit ça pour renchérir car je ne pouvais pas ne plus mettre de gel. C'était une coutume dans ma famille d'en mettre jusqu'au mariage, laissant mes cheveux libres et longs ensuite pour informer la société sorcière que j'étais marié.

N'en pouvant, plus, devant le voir, je lui jetai un œil rapide et intercepta un sourire d'excuse. Ah ben, il pouvait s'excuser, je m'étais forcé à me lever pour des noises nom de Merlin !

Voyant soudain, qu'un élève de ma maison me voyait regarder Harry, je lui envoyai un regard comme avant, rempli de haine, et repris ma position. Une fois sûr que l'autre mangemort, certainement, ne me regardait plus, je me permis d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Harry et un sourire rapide avant de simuler une écoute attentive du cours. C'était Binns qui parlait, pas le ministre !

**Pov Harry**

Je supportai tant bien que mal les babillages incessants de Binns, je luttai pour ne pas me rendormir. J'observai Draco qui était quelques tables devant moi et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. J'étais encore surpris de son audace de la veille. Puis me revint en mémoire le rêve que je faisais quand Ron était venu me réveiller.

J'étais dans un manoir, il y faisait sombre, l'atmosphère était glaciale. J'étais accompagné d'un homme, grand et sombre, je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaitre. Il me faisait signe de le suivre et d'être silencieux. Nous cherchions apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je l'avais suivi dans une sorte de corridor, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il était seulement éclairé par des torches. J'avais l'impression d'être dans des cachots, dans une sorte de prison. L'homme s'était arrêté devant une porte et m'avait fait signe de rester en retrait. J'avais pu distinguer des cheveux blonds quand il avait ouvert la porte, mais je n'avais pu voir à qui ils appartenaient car Ron avait choisi ce moment là pour me réveiller. Mais je ressentais quand même un malaise en repensant à ce rêve.

Je me secouai la tête pour me sortir de cette sensation, et reportai de nouveau mon regard sur mon ange. Il avait l'air aussi passionné que la première fois que nous avons commencé à nous parler dans ce cours. Quand la fin de ce dernier s'annonça, je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et dis à mes amis de ne pas m'attendre. Draco et moi étions les derniers à sortir de la salle, quand nous eûmes passé la porte, je le retins par le bras et il se retourna face à moi.

Je ne pus résister et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il répondis avec empressement à mon baiser, je le relâchai quand le manque d'air se fit sentir et lui dis alors :

-Désolé pour ce matin, je me suis réveillé en retard.

-Je m'en doutais tu sais, me dit-il en me volant un baiser, non sans regarder autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne nous voyait.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu as le temps de venir sur le journal ce midi ?

-Si je t'en veux mais que puis-je y faire, me dit-il en plongeant son regard au mien.

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses paroles et le ton de sa voix ne me laissais pas deviner s'il était fâché ou pas.

-Pourras-tu venir sur le journal ce midi ? Lui redemandais-je vu qu'il n'avait pas répondu la première fois.

-Idiot, me dit-il en venant poser son front contre le mien. Je serais là ce midi, ce soir et les autres aussi. Même si tu te réveilles en retard et que tu me fais poireauter pour rien.

Il me vola un autre baiser que j'intensifiai. Je sentais un poids s'enlever, il ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça et me le prouvait en m'embrassant encore. Je me laissai emporter, comme bien souvent maintenant, et approfondissais notre baiser, allant à la rencontre de sa langue avec la mienne. J'adorais la sensation que me procurait cet échange entre lui et moi. Je commençai à être plus qu'accroc à ses baisers, à sa bouche, à son corps, à lui. Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, interrompant notre baiser, mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Il se recula et me dit :

-J'aimerais rester là, comme ça, mais on doit être raisonnable et se séparer. Pense à moi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil en commençant à partir vers son prochain cours.

-Toi aussi pense à moi, lui dis-je en le regardant partir.

Je pris ensuite la direction opposée et me rendis à mon cours suivant pour lequel j'étais déjà en retard.

**Pov X**

J'étais dans un renfoncement près de la salle d'histoire de la magie, on ne pouvait pas me voir. Je guettais Harry, je voulais lui parler. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir sortir à la fin du cours. Il était sorti le dernier, juste après la fouine. Mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, c'est qu'il le retienne une fois les couloirs désertés par les autres élèves.

Malfoy s'est retourné et Harry s'est jeté sur ses lèvres. Il a embrassé Malfoy ! Et elle, cette fouine, a répondu volontiers à son baiser !

Alors c'était ça qu'il cachait, pour ça qu'il avait changé d'attitude avec ses amis. Il entretenait une relation avec ce sale mangemort.

Je me promis de ne pas laisser passer ça et de me venger de ce sale blond de pacotille. Et je savais déjà comment. J'allais les détruire ! Les détruire de la pire façon qui puisse exister !

* * *

**Voilà, le onzième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Voilà, alors, qui peut bien être « x » ? Une idée ? Sinon, j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous plaît toujours autant, car pour moi, c'est un réel plaisir de continuer ce délire sur Msn avec Sam… à Dimanche ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Bon ben vous n'avez plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à dimanche, soit 3 petits jour lol. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. A dimanche, bonne fin de semaine ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**Ps : Le chapitre 14 est bouclé ! Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le 15 tardera à être fini, ayant des emplois du temps très chargés en cette fin novembre.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (**dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains**) :**

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Draco, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Hello, tout le monde ! Nous sommes encore là, en ce dimanche à vous donner de la lecture (^-^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'histoire avance petit à petit mais bon, en essaye de donner du contenu, tout en tentant de vous satisfaire par rapport à l'intrigue de base et l'air de rien, quand on se met à écrire, on passe direct à des tailles de chapitres trop grande… (_Celui-ci en est un exemple_). Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et petit indice ******_n'ayez pas peur du serpent -)_******

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Et voilà le chapitre 12. Comme le dis Jes, l'histoire avance, mais nous essayons de la compléter au mieux. On ne veut pas faire une « ils se détestent, puis s'aiment, et tout est bien qui fini bien » On veut vraiment approfondir cette fic. Moi j'ai pas peur du serpent mdr ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Nous nous excusons, mais par manque de temps en ce dimanche, nous répondrons aux reviews dans la semaine ! Nous avons jugé plus important de posté, je pense que nous avons eu raison ! **_

_**(^-^)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Précision : ** **_Se déroule le lundi suivant le weekend dans la chambre de Draco _******

* * *

**POV Draco**

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, à mon plus grand bonheur. Les cours étaient tranquilles, devant juste prendre des notes avec peu de pratique et cela me faisait du bien.

Je pouvais laisser mes pensées vagabonder pour repenser à notre weekend, la veille. Je pouvais aussi tenter de faire le point sur ce que je ressentais. Mais j'avais toujours ce manque d'information pour déterminer ce qu'était l'amour. Et j'avais envie de connaitre la réponse. Harry n'avait pas voulu me répondre l'autre jour et je lui en voulais. Mais je n'oserais pas lui redemander aujourd'hui, je le ferais peut être demain. Mais d'ici là, je voulais essayer de faire le point.

Je me sentais bien avec lui, ce matin, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, juste pour le voir, le sentir, le toucher. Je pensais à lui pratiquement tout le temps et je me demandais à chaque fois ce qu'il faisait. Je devais aussi avouer que le sentiment de jalousie que je ressentais envers les autres me perturbait beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette émotion avant et ce n'était... pas si désagréable, même si je m'en serais bien passé.

Quand à la fin du cours, le professeur nous libéra quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, je décidai d'aller voir si mon parrain avait cours ou pas.

Je frappai à la porte menant à son bureau et accessoirement ses appartements.

Il m'ouvrit en arborant son air du « bâtard graisseux ». Sans lui laisser le temps de le perdre, je pénétrai dans la pièce et me stoppai une fois à l'intérieur.

-Je te dérange, demandais-je.

-Non, j'étais juste en train de corriger ce ramassis de copie des quatrième Serdaigle.

-C'est si désolant que ça ? Demandais-je en le suivant vers ses appartements.

-Je suis dans le regret de dire que même les troisièmes Griffondors en savent plus qu'eux.

-Tien, bizarre, pourtant Serdaigle est réputée pour aimer étudier.

-Oui, mais les potions ne sont leur matière préférée. Ils sont plus attirés par les sortilèges ou la métamorphose.

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes des ces différentes matières. Ce que j'en pensais, ce que j'en aimais. Bien vite, la sonnerie de fin des cours pour le reste des élèves sonna et je me décidai à lui poser la question.

-Severus, c'est quoi l'amour ?

-Tu me poses de ces questions Draco...

-Désolé mais je ne sais à qui d'autre les poser, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'excuse pas Draco, je me sens flatté que tu viennes me voir pour ces choses.

Un sourire sincère orna mon visage et il consentit enfin à me répondre :

-J'ai aimé une fois, et même aujourd'hui, alors que cette personne est morte, je l'aime. Mais l'amour est différent selon les personnes, me dit-il doucement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Pour toi, enfin je veux dire, comment as-tu su que c'était de l'amour ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus curieux. Surtout que je ne pensai pas qu'un jour mon parrain ait pu aimer. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il se mit à rire, et il était rempli de regret, de tristesse, de remord. J'eus soudain envie de me lever et d'aller le serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'en fis rien.

-Tu penses sans arrêt à cette personne. Tu veux son bonheur. Elle passe avant toi. Chaque sourire venant d'elle réchauffe ton cœur. L'amour ne s'explique pas Draco.

-J'aimerai pourtant, dis-je défaitiste de ne jamais connaitre la réelle teneur de mes sentiments.

-Pourquoi vouloir savoir à tout prix? Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

Je rougis à sa question. Merlin et Salazar, je me sentais comme prit au piège. Pouvais-je me confier à lui sans en dire de trop ? Je décidai que oui et lui répondis d'une petite voix :

-Je vois quelqu'un depuis quelque temps et je ne veux pas m'investir de trop sans savoir ce que je ressens pour... cette personne.

-Es-tu bien avec elle ? Demanda-t-il

-Hum, oui je me sens bien. J'aimerais être dans ses bras tout le temps, avouais-je.

-Penses-tu à elle souvent ?

-Tout le temps, dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Ton cœur bat-il plus vite quand tu la vois ?

Je fermai les yeux et la réponse venait d'elle même. A chaque fois que je le voyais sourire, que je le sentais sous mes doigts, mon cœur s'affolait. Alors c'était ça l'amour.

-Merci Severus. Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien... n'hésite pas à revenir si tu te poses encore ce genre de question idiote, me dit-il en se levant et en allant quelque seconde dans sa cuisine.

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre. Quand je vis qu'il préparait deux thés, je lui dis que je n'avais pas le temps et le quittai en lui promettant de repasser le voir.

Je me rendis ensuite dans ma chambre, en pressant le pas pour éviter de me faire attendre, quoique je pouvais en profiter pour lui rendre la monnaie de son Gallion pour ce matin. Une fois dans mon antre, j'enlevai ma robe, desserrai ma cravate pour être à l'aise et me laissai choir sur ma chaise de bureau pour enfin parler avec Harry.

_« Harry, tu es déjà là ? »_

**«Oui je suis là. »**

_« Qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui »_

**« ****Pas grand chose, j'ai attendu impatiemment la fin des cours et je me suis précipité dans une salle vide pour attendre que tu viennes sur le journal. Et toi ? »**

_« __Pourquoi une salle vide ? Ton dortoir ne te convient pas ? Pourtant, hier, cela ne ta pas gêné. »_

**« Je sais, mais Ron se fait aussi curieux que Mione maintenant alors je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre qu'on se parle à travers le journal. »**

_« __Tu as bien fait alors. A quel étage es-tu ? »_

**«J****e suis près de la salle de métamorphose. Et toi, qu'à tu fais aujourd'hui ? »**

_« Moi, j'ai été en cours ... J'ai aussi pensé à toi, Harry. Et cela est très déstabilisant de penser à toi autrement qu'en m'imaginant te jeter un sort au détour d'un couloir. »_

**« Je préfère nettement que tu penses à moi autrement que pour ça. Déjà que de continuer cette mascarade de haine entre nous de temps en temps devant nos amis me pèse, il manquerait plus que tu penses de nouveau à me jeter des sorts. »**

_« Si je pense à jeter quelque chose sur toi Harry, c'est mon corps en ébullition. Sinon, je suis aussi passé parler un peu avec mon parrain. Et ça ma fait du bien. Sache que moi aussi je n'aime pas trop jouer cette mascarade mais encore ce matin, un élève de ma classe à aperçu mon regard sur toi, j'ai dû agir vite. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ? »_

**« Mais je t'en pris, viens te jeter sur moi. Bon sérieusement, je comprends très bien la situation, je dois aussi jouer la comédie et trouver des excuses parfois quand je te regarde un peu trop. Tu es allé voir Snape ? A t-il trouvé une solution pour toi ? »**

_« __Attention Harry, je pourrais te kidnapper au détour d'un couloir et me jeter sur toi. Et oui, je suis allé voir mon parrain, mais nous n'avons pas reparlé de mon problème. Si il le fait, c'est quand une solution sera trouvée, il n'est pas du genre à s'étaler sur les choses inutilement. Nous avons parlé... et bien de nous. »_

**« De nous ? ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dis que c'est moi qui t'ais conseillé d'aller le voir ? Merlin, je suis mort ! Tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, je n'aurais pas à attendre que Voldemort s'occupe de moi. Il va me faire payer d'avoir dit son rôle ****d'espion ****à quelqu'un. »**

_« Minute l'hippogriffe, ne t'emballe pas. Je n'ai pas parlé de nous en stipulant qu'il s'agissait de toi et moi. J'ai juste demandé en quelque sorte conseil à mon parrain sur... les relations. Il ne sait pas que la personne c'est toi et je n'ai rien dit par rapport au fait que la personne qui m'ait conseillé d'aller le voir soit toi, non plus. Détend toi Harry. Je t'ai promis que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. »_

**« Oufff, laisse-moi deux minutes pour que mon cœur se calme. Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie. »**

J'étais mort de rire dans ma chambre de savoir que dans une classe vide, Harry devait être blanc comme un vampire, le cœur battant trop vite, le visage déconfit.

**« C'est bon, je respire calmement de nouveau. Donc tu me disais que tu lui avais demandé des conseils sur les relations. Tu es sûr que tu t'ais adressé à la bonne personne ? Non mais sérieux, on parle de ton parrain là. L'homme en noir, l'être le plus taciturne qu'il m'est était donné de rencontrer, celui qui fait fuir tout le monde, enfin Snape quoi. Ne le prend pas mal, mais est ce qu'il a vraiment pu répondre à tes questions ? »**

En lisant la remarque d'Harry sur mon parrain, je me sentis en colère. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme, il ne voyait que ce que tout le monde voyait sans gratter sous l'apparence et il le jugeait. Je soufflai deux secondes avant de répondre, ne voulant pas me disputer pour ça.

_« Harry, évite de dénigrer mon parrain, s'il te plait. Il est la seule personne dans ce monde à m'avoir aimé, montré de l'affection et de la tendresse, dès qu'il le pouvait. Dans l'intimité, il n'est pas aussi froid. Sais-tu qu'il lui arrive de sourire ou de rire ? De jouer aux échecs des heures entières en parlant de tout et de rien ? Alors, s'il te plait, pour moi, évite de ne voir que ce qu'il montre et tente de voir l'homme bon, honnête et affectueux qu'il est. Et sache pour ta gouverne que lui, à l'opposé de toi, à su répondre à mes questions. J'ai même appris qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore une personne, même si elle est morte. Je dois t'avouer que je l'ai appris aujourd'hui mais cela prouve que mon parrain est avant tout Severus et non le bâtard graisseux des cachots comme tu le nomme si bien. »_

**« D'accord, je te promet de faire des effort pour voir l'homme que tu me décris. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas évident, il le camouffle bien. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant de voir qu'il a su t'apporter ce dont tu manquais de la part de tes parents et des autres. Tu sais, je dois t'avouer que même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, et merlin sait que c'est réciproque, je l'admire malgré tout. J'admire l'homme qui se bat pour ce qu'il croit, mais ça s'arrête là. Il m'en a tellement fait baver depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas de ressentiment vis à vis de lui ? Je sais que de m'entendre parler de lui comme je le fait régulièrement doit t'affecter, mais pense à ce que je peux ressentir quand il s'adresse à moi de la façon dont il le fait. Je te promets de ne plus te parler de lui en ces termes. Par contre mon coté Griffy reprend le dessus à ce que tu m'as dis. Qui a t-il aimé ? Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir répondu à tes questions, mais penses tu que j'étais le mieux placé pour ça ? N'aurais-tu pas douté que je te fasse penser ce que je voulais ? Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour ça. Je n'avais pas toutes les réponses que tu aurais voulues. »**

_« Je ne sais pas qui a eu le plaisir de recevoir son affection, ni si cette dernière lui a était rendue. Quand il m'en a parlé, il avait l'air si triste, mélancolique et rempli de remord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à cette personne mais il l'aime encore à ce jour et cela me peine un peu. J'aimerai qu'il vive ce que je vis en cet instant. Mais autant me lancer dans un mur à la vitesse d'un centaure. Il ne m'écouterait pas. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu me dises ce que tu voulais que j'en pense. Je ne suis pas aussi... méfiant. Mais j'aurais aimé l'entendre de ta bouche, ce jour là. Toi qui dis éprouver des sentiments pour moi, tu dois savoir au plus profond de toi ce qui te fait ressentir et penser ça. Moi, je navigue dans l'inconnu total et cela me perturbe beaucoup. »_

**« Mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre avant, je n'avais pas moi même les réponses aux miennes. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais**** y**** répondre maintenant. Mais je veux bien essayer si tu veux toujours. »**

_« __Pourquoi pas. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Quand sait-on que l'on aime ? »_

**« Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Je dirais que c'est un sentiment puissant. Un sentiment qui peut détruire comme reconstruire. Il peut nous donner des ailes, nous faire tomber plus bas que terre, nous aveugler ou dans certains cas, nous ouvrir les yeux. C'est quelque chose de confus, de paradoxal, d'éphémère et de concret. ****C'est aussi accepter l'autre, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, sans jamais vouloir le faire changer. ****Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qu'est l'amour, car c'est tout et peu de chose en même temps. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est quelque chose de beau. Quand à savoir comment se rendre compte si on aime, je ne pense pas que ça soit différent chez tel ou tel personne. Je pense qu'on aime une personne quand on pense à elle en permanence, quand on veut son bonheur par dessus tout, quand notre cœur s'emballe quand on la voit, qu'elle nous sourie. Quand on ne peut plus se passer de cette personne, qu'on aimerait être avec elle 24 h sur 24, être là pour la consoler, pour la faire rire, pour partager son quotidien, ses peines et ses joies. C'est aussi être heureux pour cette personne quand nos sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et qu'elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre, supporter de ne pas vivre tout ces instants avec elle mais d'être quand même là pour elle. Pour moi c'est ça l'amour et aimer quelqu'un. »**

Alors, j'aimais Harry. Cela était une évidence quand je regroupai les réponses reçue à cette question.

_« Merci Harry pour cette réponse. J'en sais un peu plus sur le sujet alors je pourrais mieux savoir où j'en suis avec moi mais surtout avec toi. Sinon, sache que... tu me manques, j'aimerais pouvoir te voir et discuter avec toi en personne. J'aurais quelque chose à te proposer ... »_

**« ****Tu me manques aussi. Content d'avoir pu t'aider. Qu'aimerais-tu me proposer ? »**

_« J__'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, mais si tu viens dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas sûr de t'en laisser sortir. Que dirais tu de m'amener dans ton dortoir sous ma forme animagus ? Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui ! »_

**« Je ne suis pas sur que je voudrais quitter ta chambre non plus. Mais tu ne penses que c'est un peu risqué de venir dans mon dortoir comme ça ? Et puis seras-tu capable de ne pas réagir si tu entends des commentaires désobligeant sur toi ou ton parrain de la par****t**** de mes camarades ? »**

_« __Non, je me retiendrais, et puis, je serais bien occupé avec toi. J'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, qu'importe ma forme. Acceptes-tu ? »_

**« J'ai très envie de dire oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ne le prend pas pour toi, je pense aux risque que tu sois découvert surtout. Me laisses-tu le temps du diner pour y réfléchir ? »**

_« __Et bien, je voulais justement être avec toi jusqu'au diner, ensuite, je dois aller dans ma salle commune. On ma demandé d'y être. Et après, tu as entrainement, surtout que tu as raté ceux du weekend si je me souviens bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas dire oui. »_

**« ****Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, bien au contraire. Bon d'accord, il nous reste encore du temps avant le diner, où veux tu qu'on se retrouve ? »**

_« __Je te retrouve dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde ? C'est l'endroit où je suis sûr que personne n'ira. »_

**« ****Ok, à tout de suite. »**

Je souris et me levais en vitesse. Je remis ma robe et sortais de ma chambre. Plus j'approchais des toilettes, plus mon cœur battait. À présent que je savais que je l'aimais, je voulais lui dire mais en même temps, je voudrais le faire... pas de cette façon, moi en serpent. Je devrais peut être lui demander si il pouvait se libérer pour venir dormir avec moi demain ou après demain.

Quand je me déshabillai et transformai, je glissai vers le milieu de la pièce et attendis avec fébrilité le moment où il apparaitrait devant moi.

**POV Harry**

Je me dépêchais de ranger mon journal dans mon sac tout en prenant la direction des toilettes du 2ème étage. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aller dans mon dortoir comme ça, mais sa présence me manquait. J'avais de plus en plus besoin de le voir. Je courrais dans les couloirs pour ne pas le faire attendre trop attendre. Quand j'arrivai dans les toilettes, je le trouvai déjà transformé, au milieu de la pièce. Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle et l'observer se mouvoir vers moi. Une fois arrivé à mes pieds, je me penchai et lui tendais la main pour qu'il y grimpe. Je lui ai alors dis, pendant qu'il s'enroulait autours de mon poignet

-Prêt à te jeter dans la fosse aux lions ?

-Tant que mon lion est avec moi, siffla-t-il.

-Alors c'est parti !

-Oui, mais ne marche pas trop vite, s'il te plait

Je quittai alors les toilettes et pris la direction de la tour Griffondor. Comme demandé par Draco, je ne me précipitai pas et marchaitranquillement. Lui pendant ce temps là, entra par la manche de mon pull et remonta le long de mon bras pour se glisser autour de mon cou. Son passage provoqua des frissons sur ma peau. Je me mis à repenser à la fois où il s'était transformé et aux sensations que ses passages répétés avaient provoqué. En arrivant devant la grosse dame, je fus rejoint par Dean et Seamus. J'espérais qu'ils resteraient dans la salle commune et ne monteraient pas dans le dortoir. Mais je déchantai vite quand je vis qu'ils m'y suivaient. Je m'installai sur mon lit en fermant les rideaux et en y jetant un sort de silence. Une fois confortablement installé, Draco me dis :

-Lance aussi un sort pour éviter des visites.

Ce que je fis immédiatement.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Tout te convient ?

-Oui, mais il me manque encore une chose, me siffla-t-il en sortant de mon cou et en venant planter son regard dans le mien.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

-Enlève tes habits...

Je rougis instantanément à sa requête, tout en me demandant pourquoi il voulait que je me déshabille. Ce que je m'empressais de lui demander.

-Et pourquoi veux tu que je me déshabille ?

-Mais parce que je suis un serpentard et que là, je veux me retransformer pour pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser... mais vois-tu Harry, je serais nu...

Sa réponse me fit rougir encore plus que sa demande. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'exécuter ou non. Surtout que nous n'étions pas seul dans le dortoir et qu'on pouvait entendre mes camarades discuter. Puis je me décidais à accepter, un sourire presque Malfoyen se dessinant sur mon visage, n'oubliant pas que j'avais faillis aller à serpentard moi aussi. Je me servis d'un vieux sort qui me servit à me retrouver nu instantanément.

-Voilà, je suis tout à toi.

**POV Draco**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire et puis, quand il ne m'avait pas dit non, je m'étais fais une joie de son futur strip-tease. Mais je devais savoir depuis le temps que je ne devais pas me faire des idées, Harry était aussi serpentard que moi. Et là, le voyant totalement nu et offert à moi, je ne pu que me faire glisser le long de sa jambe, passer sur aine et venir me poser sur son ventre.

-Tu es tout à moi ? Demandais-je

-Oui, entièrement.

Je fermais les yeux et reprenais ma forme humaine. J'étais alors assis à califourchon sur lui. Voulant jouer, alors que je voulais juste me ruer sur sa bouche, je passais mes mains sur son torse et demandai négligemment :

-As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

-Elle commence à s'améliorer.

-Et que devrais-je faire pour qu'elle soit « bonne » ? Le questionnais-je taquin, tout en souriant et en passant mon pouce sur un de ses tétons.

J'avais encore une fois le pouvoir sur lui et cela me donnait des envies, des ailes. Et le voir, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies faisait naître en moi un sentiment de grandeur, de confiance en mon corps. Car c'est moi qui le rendais excité, et il l'était. Je pouvais sentir son sexe durcir contre mes fesses. Et si nous avions eu le reste de la soirée, je lui aurais certainement fait l'amour, si bien entendu, il avait voulu. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps alors, je devrais me contenter de quelques caresses.

-Ce qui pourrait la rendre bonne ? Que tu continues ce que tu as commencé peut être.

-Et qu'ais-je commencé Harry ? Demandais-je en me penchant et en amenant ma bouche à quelque millimètre de la sienne.

-Je crois que tu as commencé à m'allumer, à réveiller mon désir, me répond-il narquoisement.

-Hum, et comment dois-je réagir quand mon petit ami « crois » que je réveille son désir, dis-je en me reculant et en le toisant, mi amusé, mi vexé.

-Tu n'as qu'à te sentir rassuré de pouvoir constater que ce dit « désir » continue de s'accroître.

Je fus heureux de sa réponse, et sans attendre plus longtemps, je vins poser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Immédiatement, je sentis sa main venir se placer derrière ma nuque et il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Pour le punir un peu, je lui interdisais l'entrée et je pu l'entendre grogner.

Au moment où ses amis commencèrent à rire, j'ouvris ma bouche et insérais ma langue dans la sienne pour y rejoindre sa consœur. Elles bataillèrent quelques secondes avant de passer à la douceur.

Même si nous étions nus, je me sentais bien et je me demandais si ce fait avait un rapport avec ma compréhension de la nature de mes sentiments pour lui.

Bien vite, les mains se firent baladeuses, nous nous séparions juste pour reprendre de l'air. Je me déhanchai pour créer une friction entre nos sexes et les petits gémissements qu'il poussait me faisaient être encore plus désireux d'être en lui. Ne voulant pas me tenter, je changeais nos positions pour être tout les deux sur nos flans, face à face et sans attendre, je vins empoigner son sexe.

Je fis rouler mon pouce sur son gland et sa main s'enroula aussi autour de moi, me faisant gémir et fermer les yeux.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour atterrir dans son cou et je me mis à le sucer tout en le masturbant. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et j'avais un peu peur. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais pensé au sexe et là, j'étais entrain de le masturber, tout en me le faisant faire par lui.

-Ne me laisse pas de suçon s'il te plait... Mmm... Je voudrais éviter les questions de mes amis... Maiiiiiiis continues.

Je souris devant son indécision mais je cessais quand même mon envie de laisser ma marque, car c'est bien ce que je faisais. Je me mis alors à mordiller son oreille et pour peu, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus actif mais... je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

J'accélérais mes allées et venues sur son sexe et quand je me sentis prêt à jouir, je lui murmurais entre deux respirations haletantes :

-Mmmm... Harry... je... je vais... venir...

-Je... je... moi aussiiiiiiii... Mmm Draco...

Sans attendre, je passais mon pouce une fois de plus sur son gland et je sentis sa semence maculer ma main et mon ventre. Elle fut vite suivie de la mienne. Je ne fis sortir aucun son, ayant plutôt mordu son oreille. J'espérais ne pas y être allé trop fort.

**POV Harry**

-Aïe ! Euh tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement sur mon oreille. Je ne saigne pas ?

J'avais ressenti une immense douleur mêlée à un grand plaisir quand nous avons jouis. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il retienne le moindre son, mais de la à me mordre l'oreille. Je me redressais tandis qu'il me répondait et m'installais sous mes couvertures, boudeur, ne l'invitant pas à me rejoindre.

-Non, tu ne saignes pas. Et sache que je suis désolé.

-Mouais, mais s'il te plait, évite ce genre de chose la prochaine fois, ça fait mal, lui dis-je en souriant et l'invitant d'un geste à me rejoindre sous les couvertures.

-D'accord, j'éviterais de te caresser de cette manière, me dit-il en venant me rejoindre sous mes draps.

Il se colla à moi et m'entoura de ses bras, son souffle percutant mon cou endolori par les traitements qu'il lui avait infligé. Nous restions silencieux, savourant ce moment, tout en écoutant Dean et Seamus. Ils discutaient de leurs prochaines vacances, qu'ils passeraient ensemble chez Dean. Leur conversation s'amenuisait et laissait place à des sons plus qu'équivoques. Ils avaient oublié de mettre un sort d'insonorisation. Alors que je caressais le bras de Draco, je stoppais mon geste à ces bruits et tournais mon regard vers Draco pour voir sa réaction.

**POV Draco**

J'étais bien là, mais quand des sons plus qu'équivoques nous parvinrent, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Harry, sur le comment il avait découvert qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Et merlin, les bruits qu'ils émettaient rendraient n'importe qui pour les hommes.

Et ces cons, me faisait de l'effet. Surtout qu'Harry était toujours contre moi, nu.

**POV Harry**

Je pouvais sentir que Draco réagissait à ces sons. Son sexe, collé à ma jambe, se dressais de nouveau. Je repris mes caresses en me retournant un peu plus face à lui. Puis voyant ses joues rosir un peu, je décidais de m'occuper de mon serpent. Je me redressai et l'allongeai sur le dos. Je laissaima main parcourir son corps dans des caresses aériennes qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Le voir alangui sous mes caresses en plus des sons de mes amis, me fit durcir moi aussi. Je m'allongeai alors sur Draco et commençai un très lent va et viens qui lui tira une plainte. Je lui ravissais alors la bouche dans un baiser un peu brutal. L'un de mes camarades venait de crier son plaisir tellement fort, que j'avais d'un coup une faim atroce de mon ange. Je suçai sa langue, l'aspirai, la faisait tourner avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. J'essayai de ne pas être trop violent et de garder de la douceur dans mes actes. Mais en voulant encore, voulant gouter sa saveur pour apaiser ma faim de lui, je relâchai sa bouche, lui tirant un grognement et descendais sur son corps pour atteindre l'objet de mes désirs au plus vite.

Je le pris en bouche sans préavis et dégustai immédiatement son sexe qui durcissait encore. Je ne me faisais pas des plus doux, mais à ce moment là, j'étais insatiable, de lui, de son goût, de ses gémissements discrets qu'il essayait de retenir. Je le traitais sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Je remontai ensuite l'embrasser et me laissai retomber à coté de lui, mon sexe encore gonflé de désir et douloureux. J'allais devoir penser à autre chose pour pouvoir lui faire retomber la pression. Je n'osai pas, après ce que je venais de lui faire, demander à Draco de s'occuper de mon problème.

**POV Draco**

Ce qu'il venait de me faire était... je n'avais même pas de mot. J'avais été transporté vers le plaisir rapidement, mais en dessous de ça, j'avais un peu mal pris sa manière de faire. Comme si j'avais été un bout de viande.

Étais-je ça tout compte fait pour lui ?

Quand il se posa près de moi, je savais en mon fort intérieur que j'aurais dû m'occuper de lui de la même manière, mais, après ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais tout sauf envie de lui rendre sa caresse. Déjà qu'avant de le connaitre, j'aurais trouvé ce geste dégradant, là, je vais me sentir... plus bas qu'autre chose, surtout que moi, je n'aurais pas su le faire si violement.

Après un temps, où j'étais resté immobile, que les deux autres dans le dortoir ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, je me redressais et regardais Harry. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

-Je... désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas. Enfin si, mais pas si... violemment. Je suis désolé, j'ai été pris d'une faim de toi que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler, pardon. Me dit-il en se retournant et s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

Là, j'oubliais tout et vint me placer dans son dos tout en embrassant ses omoplates.

-Ca ma fait du mal, j'ai cru... j'ai eu l'impression d'être un bout de chair pour toi. Désolé. J'aurais dû voir la chose de ton point de vu.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé et tu n'es pas un bout de viande, non. J'avais juste très envie de toi.

Je le retournai et volai sa bouche.

Et là, l'envie revint. Alors de sa bouche, je migrais vers son cou que je léchai. Je pus l'entendre murmurer mon prénom.

Après avoir parsemé la totalité de son cou, je mordillai sa clavicule doucement, tout en portant ma main à son sexe qui réagissait de nouveau. Pendant que mes doigts effleuraient son membre, ma bouche parcourait son torse, le léchant, le mordillant.

Au moment où je pu sentir qu'une goute perlait, je l'étalais et sans attendre, je descendis ma bouche vers la trainée de poil qui menait à mon but. Je pointais ma langue taquine vers son bout de chair rosé et le léchai doucement, ou plutôt le lapai, tel une glace. Il avait un gout amer, mais je l'aimais moi son gout, sa saveur. Il gémit quand ma main qui était à sa base, alla vers les testicules.

Sans attendre, étant affamé de ses cris de plaisir, je me mis à le suçoter, délicatement, et je pouvais sentir, pour la troisième fois mon sexe durcir. Après un temps indéterminé, je fis courir ma langue tout le long de son membre veiné et il se cambra. Le voir, comme ça, me fit gémir et sans attendre, j'eus aussi faim de lui, qu'il l'avait eu de moi.

Je pris son sexe au plus possible dans ma bouche et enroulai ma langue autour de lui. Je creusais mes joues, voulant le faire crier.

Quand il le fit, je pu sentir qu'une chaleur prit place dans mes reins et tout en commença à masturber la base de son sexe, je suçai son gland comme un affamé. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il me l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt de cette manière si violente. Il avait eu besoin de moi comme là, je voulais être en lui, le posséder. Sentir sa chaleur autour de mon sexe, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas aujourd'hui, pas tant que je ne lui avais pas enfin dit que je l'aimais.

Quand je sentis ses mains sur mes cheveux, geste futiles pour me redresser, je guidai ma main à mon sexe et après quelques mouvements, je jouis une fois de plus, tout en avalant sa semence.

Une fois encore, j'eus envie de la recracher mais une partie de moi, celle qui me disait qu'Harry m'appartenait voulait la garder en moi.

**POV Harry**

Avec ce qu'il venait de me faire, je pus comprendre qu'il ait eu la sensation de n'être qu'un morceau de viande. Il s'était déchainé sur moi, comme je l'avais fait sur lui juste avant. Mais je ne le ressentis pas comme Draco l'avais ressentit, je ne m'étais pas senti comme lui. J'avais ressentis plus de choses que les fois précédentes. C'était violent mais pas douloureux, c'était plus passionné, plus un besoin de l'autre. Quand il se laissa retomber près de moi, je le pris dans mes bras et laissai sortir la question qui me trottait dans la tête suite à ça.

-Tu comprends ma façon de faire de tout à l'heure maintenant ?

-Un peu, mais... pas complètement, me dit-il en embrassant ma mâchoire avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur mon épaule.

-Et qu'est ce tu ne comprends pas ? Enfin, si tu veux en parler.

-Je me suis sentis comme... un bout de viande, sans importance... j'ai eu l'impression que tu comblais ton désir et pas le mien, me murmura-t-il sans relever sa tête.

J'étais soulagé de voir qu'il ne refusait pas d'en parler comme le lendemain de notre nuit ensemble, même si je savais qu'il parlait plus facilement de ces choses là avec moi depuis ce jour. Je resserrai alors mon étreinte et le rassurai comme je pouvais avec mes mots.

-Non ça n'avait rien à voir, je ne t'ai pas considéré comme un moyen de satisfaire mon désir, la preuve en est que je n'ai pas joui après toi, je voulais te sentir en moi, et je ne voyais que cette façon de procéder pour ça pour le moment. Et j'avais un besoin urgent de te gouter, de te sentir vibrer, prendre du plaisir et accéder à la jouissance. Je ne voulais pas te faire ressentir autre chose qu'un grand plaisir.

-Je ne savais pas... tu voudrais le faire, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en encrant ses yeux aux miens.

-Pour être tout à fait franc, oui. Mais pas tant que tu n'es pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Je ne suis pas très patient mais t'attendre ne me gêne pas. Surtout que tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant depuis le début de notre relation. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas et ne le prend pas comme un reproche.

-Merci, me dit-il en me serrant plus contre lui.

-De rien, je ne me savais pas aussi patient, mais pour toi ce n'est pas pareil. Lui dis-je en fermant les yeux et me laissant bercer par le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir alors que mes amis l'avaient quitté dix minutes avant, nous laissant désormais seuls.

-Dit Harry, entendis-je après plusieurs minutes.

-Oui, répondis-je à moitié endormis.

-Tu pourrais venir dormir avec moi demain ou après demain ?

-Oui si tu veux, mais pas demain car je dois voir Hermione. Elle veut me parler, apparemment elle a des soucis dans sa relation avec Ron.

-Ha... et bien, mercredi, tu pourrais venir ?

-Oui sans problèmes. Je te retrouverais dans ta chambre ? Le mot de passe est toujours le même ?

-Oui, c'est le même mot de passe, me dit-il en plaçant sa tête sur mon torse de manière à me voir.

-Il faudrait peut être le changer, tu n'es plus seul maintenant, je suis là. Lui dis-je en fixant ses yeux qui me laissaient enfin voir ses émotions.

-Alors, dès ce soir, le mot de passe sera « nid de corneille », me dit-il en souriant.

-Serait-ce une façon de te moquer de moi ? Car sache que je n'y peux rien moi si mes cheveux ressemblent à ça, je n'arrive pas à en faire quoi que se soit.

Je pris alors mon air le plus boudeur possible et croisai les bras juste devant sa tête, ce qui me permettais de ne voir que ses yeux amusés.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, me dit-il en passant sa main dans ma cheveux, j'énonce juste la vérité.

Il se mit à rire et se son me fit plaisir, car c'était la première fois qu'il me laissait l'entendre. Qu'il se lâche comme ça avec moi me faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Il laissait Draco prendre complètement place et réduisait au silence Malfoy. Je relâchai alors mes bras et entourai son corps.

-Ok, va pour « nid de corneille », lui dis-je en me penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

**POV Draco**

J'étais heureux, tout simplement et là, dans ses bras, sa bouche effleurant à peine la mienne, j'oubliais. Nous restâmes le plus possible dans cette position mais bien vite, le temps nous rattrapa et je dû me transformer de nouveau dans ma forme animagus.

J'eus aussi le plaisir de le voir se rhabiller, et je n'en perdais pas une minute. Je savais où j'en étais, et un petit quelque chose en moi s'était ouvert, une envie. Je voulais passer aux choses sérieuses avec lui, mais je ne voulais quand même pas précipiter les choses.

Tout d'abord, on allait dormir ensemble mercredi et j'en profiterai pour lui dire que je l'aime. Ensuite, je pense que je laisserais faire les choses comme elles viennent. Quand il fut habillé, il me tendit sa main en disant :

-Aller, viens mon petit serpent que je te ramène aux toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Il faut bien que tu récupères tes vêtements. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Si un serpent pouvait rougir, je serais rouge de honte et pour le punir, en allant aussi vite que je pouvais, je me glissai au sol et mouvais mon corps pour atteindre la porte, quand arrivé au milieu de la pièce, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la calamité en potion, nommé Londubat.

-Oh tu es là Harry ? Tiens il y a un serpent dans notre chambre, il est à toi ? Demanda Londubat à Harry.

-Euh, oui, en fait je l'ai trouvé, j'ai parlé avec lui, et depuis il vient parler de temps en temps. Lui répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ayant soudain peur, je revins vers Harry et me glissai dans son pantalon pour atteindre son cou. Je le sentis me rassurer en posant sa main sur moi.

-Ah d'accord. Il est gentil ? Je pourrai le caresser tu crois ? Il ne ressemble pas aux serpents que j'ai déjà vus.

-Je suis désolé, mais il est peureux et ne se laisse approcher par personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te morde. Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

-D'accord, une autre fois peut-être lui répondit Londubat en nous laissant le passage.

Une fois dans l'escalier, je sifflai :

-Merci Harry, je ne pense pas être encore apte à être touché par tes amis... pour ça aussi, il faudra du temps.

-De rien, aller on y va, sinon on risque encore d'être retardé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il marcha alors normalement et je me sentis balloter dans tout les sens, je lui dis alors avec agressivité :

-Moins vite !

-D'accord, désolé.

Une fois de plus, je pu admirer leur salle commune des plus chaleureuse avec leur feu allumé, les couleurs vivantes. Mais jamais je n'avouerais ça, même sous la torture.

Quand il eu passé le tableau de cette grosse dame des plus... agaçante dirons-nous, je me permis de venir me placer dans sa main, pour une dernière étreinte. Je savais que je ne le verrais plus avant demain et j'avais eu peu de mal à me séparer de lui. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer plusieurs fois mon corps écaillé et j'étais content.

Une fois arrivé aux toilettes, après plusieurs escaliers empruntés et des dizaines de retournement d'estomac dû aux mouvements, il me posa au sol en me disant :

-Et voilà, monsieur est arrivé. Je te laisse te changer tranquillement. A toute à l'heure.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me quitter comme ça... attend au moins que je sois habillé, non ? Risquais-je.

-Si tu veux. Me dit-il en se retournant.

Je me dépêchais alors de me diriger vers la cabine où j'avais laissé mes habits et les enfilai au plus vite. Et c'est totalement débraillé, la cravate à moitié nouée que je fus devant lui.

-On se parle ce soir sur le journal ou pas ? Demandais-je n'osant pas l'embrasser.

-Oui, me dit-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Mais je crois que tu devrais arranger ta tenue, un Malfoy ne se montre pas débraillé comme tu l'es, se moqua t-il en reprenant mes lèvres.

Ma réplique fut tue par sa langue dans ma bouche. Le baiser fut bref, et après un dernier sourire de sa part, je fus seul aux toilettes. Je me plaçai alors devant le miroir et me rendit « présentable ».

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la grande salle pour y aller, manger, et Salazar que j'avais faim. Le plaisir donnait un appétit démesuré.

Quand je fus à ma table, je croisais les regards de mes amis mais ne dit rien. Ils se sourirent et tout à coup, j'eus l'impression que j'allais bientôt devoir subir un interrogatoire venant d'eux.

Je soufflais de lassitude et entrepris de me servir mon assiette quand il pénétra enfin dans la salle. Il était accompagné des deux garçons que nous avions entendus dans son dortoir, de l'autre catastrophe ambulante, de la Sang-de-bourbe et de la belette.

Harry ne me jeta aucun regard et c'était peut être mieux, avec ce que nous venions de faire, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir.

Au moment où le diner pris fin, comme convenu, je me rendis dans ma salle commune et aidai ceux qui en avaient besoin dans les matières où j'excellais, c'est-à-dire, pratiquement toutes. Quand j'eus quelques minutes à moi, je me faufilai dans la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver un sort pour nos journaux, afin d'empêcher cette miss-je-sais-tout de trouver quoique ce soit. Mais je ne pu lancer mes recherche que quelques minutes car un couple en plein bécotage pénétra et voulant leur laisser l'intimité requise, non sans leur envoyer une réplique bien froide, je repris ma place devant la cheminée.

Dès l'instant où l'heure fut raisonnable pour aller me coucher, je m'éclipsai, évitant de justesse l'interrogatoire de mes amis et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je pris quelques secondes pour changer le mot de passe. J'étais plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru et après une douche rapide, pouvant enfin me nettoyer de tout ce que j'avais fait cette après midi, je m'assis à mon bureau et engageai la conversation:

_"Harry, tu es là "_

**« Oui »**

_« Ça a été ton entrainement ? Moi, je suis lessivé, les élèves de ma maison m'ont harceler pour leurs devoirs en tout genre. »_

**« Oui ça a été, mais ton parrain m'a épuisé, il voulait que j'essaie et réessaie en permanence. »**

_« Il est comme ça, un côté perfectionniste. Dit, Harry, tu m'en veux si je te laisse, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. »_

**« Non, je comprend, en plus Neville voulait me demander quelque chose. Je vais donc aller le voir vite fait et me coucher aussi après. »**

_« Ok. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de lui, mais bon. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit Harry, et à demain »_

**« Si, c'est un très bon ami, je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi tu devrais reconsidérer ton avis sur lui. Bonne nuit mon ange, à demain. »**

Je souris à son « mon ange ». Je fermais ensuite le journal et partis me glisser sous mes draps bien chauds.

Alors Londubat était un bon ami à Harry, et je devais reconsidérer mon avis sur lui. Je pourrais le faire, d'ailleurs, cette idée n'était pas si déplaisante. Pour Harry, je serais prêt à tout, même à avoir une autre estimé de la Sang-de-bourbe. Par contre, ce que je savais ne pas pouvoir faire, c'était de rester à côté de la belette. Mon cousin me sortait par les trous de nez. D'ailleurs, Harry savait-il que son meilleur ami était un de mes cousins ?

Sur cette question oh combien importante, je m'endormis non sans imaginer, de nouveau ses bras autour de moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le douzième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît… Que ce petit moment dans le dortoir vous a plu ! Bises et à très vite pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Vous remarquerez que la longueur des chapitres s'allonge au fur et à mesures, lol, et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**PS : Bon, autant pour nous, les chapitres 15 et 16 ont vite été bouclé ! Le 17 est à la moitié (^-^)**


	13. On s'intérroge

Chers lecteurs,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une petite note car on se pose des questions. Recevez-vous toujours les alertes quand on poste les nouveaux chapitres ?

Ce n'est pas un appel à la review, c'est juste qu'on se posait la question justement parce que nous n'avons plus de review de certains qui nous suivent depuis le début.

Alors, recevez-vous toujours les alertes ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry

Ps : les réponses pour les reviews des chapitres 11 et 12 se feront ce dimanche, ainsi que la publication du chapitre 13 (^-^)


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre **: Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. **Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !**

**Publication :** Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne** Harry **et se sera écrit principalement en **gras, **les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (**dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains**) :**

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Draco, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour ! Alors, comme chaque dimanche, nous revoilà avec un new chapitre. Pour celle et ceux qui n'aurait pas reçu d'alerte, nous avons posté un chapitre le jeudi 11 et dimanche 14… A part ça, je dirais que dans ce chapitre, quelques trucs bougent et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce ong chapitre vous plaira !

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours. Moi oui lol. Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs, je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'abandonner cette fic, et je pense que Jes non plus. Au contraire on est pressée de l'avoir finie pour la lire intégralement nous aussi mdr !

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes des chapitre 11, 12 et la note :

**Eichi :** Désolée pour ça, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. On peut seulement te conseiller alors, d'aller sur le Face Book de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, où elle prévient de chaque publication. Sinon, merci de nous lire et d'aimer !

**Loveroad :** ravie que toi, tu les reçois ! Merci aussi de nous lire ! (^-^) Bonne lecture

**mel :** Merci ! Pour ta review, elle nous fait super plaisir ! Sinon, merci d'aimer mon Draco et j'espère, ainsi que Sam, que cette suite te plaira ! Merci de nous lire et d'aimer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Précision : ** **_Débute le mardi_** ****

* * *

**POV Harry**

La matinée venait de passer lentement, nous venions de suivre deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentards, où j'ai pu admirer mon ange, suivi de deux heures de métamorphose, sans les Serpentards. J'en venais à regretter de ne pas avoir plus de cours en commun avec eux. Hermione et moi marchions vers la grande salle, suivi de Ron, Dean et Seamus. Ils faisaient les imbéciles en imitant, mal, Draco, Théo et Blaise. Leurs simagrées ne me plaisaient pas et à en juger l'état de nervosité de Mione, elle non plus ça ne lui plaisait pas. Nous avons déjeuné en silence l'un et l'autre, en nous tenant éloigné de nos amis. Ils avaient été étonnés au début de nous voir nous installer loin d'eux mais ne s'en étaient pas formalisé. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser ma colère envers eux sortir tout en évitant de trop regarder mon ange. Quand Mione s'était levée, je l'avais suivi pour aller en botanique. En chemin elle m'avait demandé si on pouvait toujours se voir, le soir, pour parler. Chose que je lui avais confirmé juste avant que nos amis, qui avaient arrêté leurs moqueries, n'arrivent. L'après midi me sembla aussi long que la matinée. Quand la cloche de fin de cours sonna, je me précipitai à la salle sur demande où Hermione m'avait fixé rendez-vous. J'étais le premier arrivé car je sortais de divination alors que Mione avait arithmancie. Je l'attendais donc devant la salle en pensant à Draco. Mais je fus vite sorti de mes songes quand une Mione toute échevelée par sa course s'arrêta devant moi, essoufflée. Elle passa trois fois devant la porte et l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la salle. Salle qu'elle avait imaginée calme et reposante, il n'y avait qu'un canapé faisant face à une cheminée qui réchauffait les lieux de ses flammes rougeoyantes. Devant le canapé se trouvait une table basse avec des verres et du jus de citrouille. Une fois installée je commençai à lui parler de Neville, de ce qu'il m'avait confié la veille.

-Tu sais Mione ce que je vais te confier doit rester entre nous, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas de moi que je veux te parler. Il s'agit de Neville. Il m'a confié hier ses appréhensions, il a découvert il y a peu de temps qu'il est apparemment attiré par les garçons. Il est paniqué, il ne sait pas comment réagir.

-Et tu n'as pas su le rassurer. C'est pour ça que tu m'en parles ?

-Oui, je me suis dis que tu pourrais faire comme si tu avais compris toute seule, et lui parler comme tu l'as fait avec moi quand j'ai compris ce que j'étais. Tu sais tu m'as bien aidé à l'accepter, je pense que tu pourrais faire aussi bien avec lui. Tu veux bien ?

Je la regardais avec mon fameux regard auquel personne ne pouvait résister et fis la moue.

-Mouais, d'accord je le ferai.

Elle remplit nos verres et me tendit le mien, puis elle se réinstalla confortablement en noyant son regard dans les flammes. Je l'observai et me rendis compte que ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et soucieuse. Triste aussi, je me demandai ce qui pouvait la rendre comme ça et osai lui poser la question.

-Mione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Et bien, en fait rien ne va plus entre Ron et moi.

Et là elle se jeta sur moi et fondit en larme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas au point de bouleverser mon amie comme ça ? Je la laissai verser sa peine et la réconfortai du mieux que je pouvais. Quand ses larmes se tarirent, elle se redressa et s'excusa de son moment de faiblesse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça devant toi.

-Mais non Mione, je suis ton ami, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

J'étais encore chamboulé d'avoir vu mon amie aux épaules d'acier craquer comme ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je pense que je vais rompre Harry. Je ne supporte plus certains aspects de Ron, du moins certaines des ses idées fixes. Continuer comme ça ne nous mènera à rien. Il est tellement borné.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je sais comment il est, mais qu'elles sont les raisons qui te pousseraient à rompre ?

-C'est à propos de toi, enfin pas que de toi, mais tu en fais parti. Comment dire te dire ça sans te blesser ?

-En commençant par le début serait une bonne idée. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'encaisserai.

Je commençai quand même à appréhender ce qu'elle voulait me dire, je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu te souviens quand tu nous as annoncé ton homosexualité ? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant ma main. Tu te souviens de sa réaction ?

-Oui, il n'était pas très enchanté de l'apprendre mais il a promis de faire des efforts pour comprendre et accepter.

-Il a promis oui... mais il n'en a rien fait. Harry, il reste dans l'idée que ce n'est pas « normal », qu'un garçon ne peut pas en aimer un autre. Il ne fait aucun effort pour accepter ce fait. Et moi je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un d'intolérant.

Je restai sans rien dire pendant un bon moment, digérant le fait que mon « ami » ne le serait plus s'il ne pouvait m'accepter comme je suis. Je pensai alors à mon ange, me disant que j'aimerais tant être entre ses bras, là maintenant. Qu'il me réconforte et me rassure.

-Je suis désolée Harry, mais il fallait que je te le dise, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Ca va aller ?

-Oui, ça va...merci Mione de m'avoir dit la vérité.

Nous restâmes là, assis face à face sur ce canapé. Repensant chacun de notre coté à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Quand Hermione prit un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture, je pris mon journal et l'ouvrit pour voir si mon ange était là. Me voyant faire, Hermione eu un sourire complice et me souhaita une « bonne discussion » avant de se replonger dans son livre. Voyant que Draco n'avait rien écrit, je commençai.

**« Draco, tu es là ? »**

_« Hum, oui... je suis juste entrain de me prendre la tête avec études des runes. Que fais-tu? »_

**« Je suis avec Mione »**

_« Ha... et... enfin, je veux dire, elle voit ce que j'écris ? »_

**« Non, elle est face à moi. Mais elle à compris que je parlai à quelqu'un sur ce journal et ne cherche pas à savoir qui c'est. Je ne vois donc plus de raison de me cacher d'elle. Ca te dérange ? »**

_« Bizarrement, non. Mais ce n'est pas juste, elle, elle a le droit d'être près de toi »_

**« Elle avait besoin de me parler et maintenant que c'est fait, je peux te dire que le seul endroit où je voudrais être, c'est dans tes bras. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule. »**

_« Je ne t'en veux pas... c'est ton amie. Si Blaise ou Théo avaient besoin de moi, je réagirais pareil. Sinon, pourquoi tu voudrais être dans mes bras ? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? »_

**« Pas une mais deux. Ron n'est vraiment qu'un con ! Mione va le quitter, à cause de moi en quelques sortes. »**

_« Merlin soit loué, tu remarques enfin que ton ombre est un con ! Tu sais Harry, il est mon cousin et avant toi, avant notre première année, il l'était déjà. Sinon, pourquoi Granger voudrait le quitter, elle en pince pour lui depuis je ne sais plus combien d'année? »_

**« Quoi ? Ce mec est ton cousin ? Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme lui. Elle va le quitter car il n'accepte pas les homos. Nous ne sommes pas « normaux » pour lui. Elle qui est tolérante ne le supporte plus. Je sais qu'elle va être malheureuse et que c'est à cause de moi. »**

_« Tu sais, les belettes sont amoureuses des moldus et cette race inférieur, est très intolérante, la preuve... regarde tout nos ancêtres tués sur les buchers ! Sinon, pour changer de sujet, pourquoi je dois me faire une autre idée de la maladresse en potion ? »_

**« Tu te souviens quand on s'est engueulé au sujet de ta deuxième mission ? Et que je suis revenu avec mon panier pique-nique. Et bien c'est à lui que tu le dois. »**

_« Pardon ? »_

**« Oui, enfin pas le pique-nique, ça c'était une idée à moi. Mais le fait que je revienne vers toi aussi vite. C'est lui qui à trouver les mots pour me faire comprendre mon erreur. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, sans lui dire qui tu étais, et voilà mots pour mots ce qu'il m'a répondu : « Tu vas aller la retrouver et t'excuser. Tu as une chance d'être heureux, et toi tu fous tout en l'air parce qu'elle a oublié de te dire quelque chose. Penses-tu que se soit plus important que ce qui se passe entre vous ? Penses-tu que ça vaille la peine de tout gâcher ? Moi je ne crois pas. Donc tu va la rejoindre, et maintenant ! » »**

_« Je pense que si, et je dis bien si, la personne qui t'avais dit ça était devant moi, je la serrerai dans mes bras en lui disant merci. J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu ce jour là. Et sinon, Harry, je viens de relire plus haut, que tu penses que ton amie quitte cet abruti à cause de toi... mais cela n'est pas le cas ! »_

**« Moi aussi j'ai bien cru avoir tout gâché avec toi ce jour là, et je ne remercierait jamais assez Neville pour ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là. Si c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas gay, si je préférais les filles aux garçons ou si je ne leur avais pas dit, ils ne se sépareraient pas. Mais encore une fois il a fallut que je ne fasse pas comme les autres. »**

_« Potter arrête tout de suite. A t'entendre, on dirait que l'homosexualité est une tare alors que dans le monde sorcier, c'est normal. Même les couples comme nous peuvent avoir des enfants, alors... et puis, la personne qui n'est pas comme les autres ici, c'est ton ami. Comment peut-il penser ça du garçon qui est si proche de lui depuis six ans ? Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, vous êtes comme les deux doigts d'une main et parce que tu es comme tu es, il te rejette ? Le fautif la dedans, c'est la belette. Regarde moi, j'ai aussi un ami homosexuel et même si moi je ne l'étais pas, je ne le rejetterais pas pour autant. La seule à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est ton amie. Elle va avoir beaucoup de peine. C'est drôle, mais elle me fait penser à mon parrain... j'espère juste qu'elle s'en remettra. Au pire, tente de la mettre avec Londubat »_

**«****Non je ne dis pas que l'homosexualité est une tare, c'est juste qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur mes ami et que ça les sépares. Je ne dénigre pas ce que je suis, je regrette juste que ça leur porte préjudice. Merci de ta compassion pour Mione, ça me touche de voir que tu ne la critique pas pour une fois. Mais pour ce qui est de « la mettre » avec Neville ça ne risque pas, ça c'est mission impossible »**

_« Pourquoi ? Elle se croit trop bien pour lui ? »_

**« Oh non, rien à voir. C'est juste qu'il m'a annoncé hier qu'il est lui aussi gay. Alors ils ne risquent pas de finir ensemble tout les deux. Et puis pour Hermione, je vois plus quelqu'un « d'intellectuel » **

_« Heu, existe-t-il seulement quelqu'un d'assez intellectuel pour ton amie ? Il lui faudrait pour compagnon un rat de bibliothèque ou quelqu'un qui a dû vécu. Par contre, qui aurait cru que cette calamité en potion soit gay. Décidément, je suis de plus en plus surpris de vous, les Griffondors. Auriez-vous des soupçons d'intelligence ? Non, sans rire... comment le prend-il, Londubat ? Et non, Harry, je ne suis pas gentil... je prends juste de ces nouvelles aux vu du service que je lui dois de t'avoir retrouvé plus vite ! »_

**« Je ne relèverais pas ton humour sur nous. Et pour Nev, en fait il ne sait pas encore comment le prendre, il est perdu, mais Mione va aller lui parler et le rassurer comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Attends deux minutes je reviens. »**

_« Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas »_

**« Me revoilà, désolé mais Mione s'est endormie sur son livre. Comme nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, j'ai demandé un lit et je l'y ai installée. C'est quand même plus confortable que le canapé. Je pense que je vais rester avec elle cette nuit, je ne veux pas la laisser seule. »**

_« Tant que tu ne fais rien de répréhensible. Sinon, qu'as tu fait de ta journée, entre les cours ? »_

**« Pas grand choses, à part supporter les pitreries de Ron, Dean et Seamus. J'attendais impatiemment ce soir pour pouvoir te parler. Ah si, j'ai profité du cours de soin aux créatures magiques pour t'observer. Et toi ? Tu as une bonne journée ? »**

_« Même chose. J'ai dû supporter mes amis qui m'on fait subir un interrogatoire car je cite « j'avais une tête de Poufsouffle » alors, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sinon, j'ai pensé à nous mais aussi à mes missions et à l'aide que va m'apporter mon parrain. D'ailleurs, demain, ou après demain, j'irais lui rendre visite pour prendre ma revanche aux échecs. Et puis, j'ai bien envie d'un bon thé à la menthe »_

**« Alors se sera après demain car je te rappel que demain je dors dans ta chambre et qu'avant j'aurais eu un cours avec ton parrain. Et qu'as tu dis à tes amis à propos de ta « tête de Poufsouffle » pour te défendre ? »**

_« J'ai esquivé mais ils ne vont pas abandonner. J'ai envie de leur dire sans dévoiler trop, mais en même temps, une partie de moi se méfie... car ils sont en toute logique, mangemort, ou plutôt futur mangemort. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se servent de mes révélations si ça se passe mal avec mon futur maître"_

**« Je comprend ta méfiance, mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y en a pas un ou deux en qui tu peux avoir une totale confiance ? Car je sais que c'est dur, moi même j'aimerais en dire plus à Mione et Nev. Oublis cette idée de futur maitre, il doit y avoir une solution pour qu'il ne le devienne pas ! Enfin j'espère. Je prie Merlin pour que ton parrain la trouve. »**

_« __Tu as raison tu sais... si quelqu'un peu m'aider, c'est bien mon parrain. Tu savais, que si on met de côté le fait qu'il soit le meilleur potioniste depuis plus de quatre cent ans, si on oublie aussi son rôle d'espion et autre... il a inventé certains sorts de magie noire, mais aussi de guérison, sans oublier des potions. Il est très intelligent et aime apprendre et instruire. Si quelqu'un peu trouver une solution à mon problème c'est bien lui et ce fou de directeur. Et puis, il m'aime, je le sais et je pense qu'il fera tout son possible pour m'éviter le sort que me réserve Tu-Sais-Qui. Je dois juste être patient et faire comme il ma dit "avoir l'air d'être ravie d'être du bétail". Sinon, as-tu déjà fais ton devoir pour Binns ? »_

**« Quel devoir ? Pour quand ? »**

_« __Heu, tu étais en cours avec nous lundi, non ? »_

**« Oui, mais je crois que j'ai zappé une partie du cours, et apparemment celle où il nous donnait un devoir. »**

_« On doit rédiger 4 parchemin sur la guerre des gobelins, mais point de vue contexte et lieu des batailles. Bref, un super devoir en perceptive ! Dit Harry... cela te dérange-t-il si on arrête de se parler, car je dois finir ce devoir pour demain et je n'y arrive pas en te parlant. »_

**« Non, de toute façon je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir, je suis fatigué. Et en plus si je comprends bien, j'ai un devoir à faire avant ça. »**

_« Très bien. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras mais ne pouvant pas, je me contente de t'envoyer un baiser. À demain ! Et n'oublie pas, tu dors dans ma chambre. »_

**« Non je n'oublis pas ! A demain mon ange, passe une bonne nuit. »**

_« À demain mon amour »_

Draco resta figé, sa plume à quelque centimètre du parchemin. Il avait écrit ces quelques mots sans réfléchir et là, il voulait les effacer. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait en penser ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Harry lut les derniers mots de Draco, il ne put empêcher un sourire niais de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il referma le journal et le rangea dans son sac. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin et s'attela à son devoir sur les gobelins.

**POV Draco**

Ma journée avait admirablement mal commencée. J'avais eu du mal à ouvrir mes yeux et encore plus à me sortir de mon lit. Résultat, j'avais eu trois minutes de retard en cours, et j'avais loupé le petit-déjeuner.

Ensuite, à mon heure de libre, j'avais été pris à part mes deux amis et j'avais dû faire face à leurs questions.

-Bon Draco, on veut que tu nous dises ce que tu as ! Demanda Théo

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que j'ai quelque chose ! Il n'y a rien, dis-je en boudant.

-Arrêtes de nous faire marcher Draco ! On voit bien que tu va mieux. Tu rigole de nouveau et c'est un fait rare depuis les grandes vacances. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes pire que Pansy, m'exclamais-je.

Je reçu un regard noir de la part de Théo.

-Et toi, dis-je en le pointant du doigt, tu auras le droit de m'envoyer ton regard noir quand tu seras passé aux choses sérieuses avec Pansy.

Je le vis rougir et il parti s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre de la salle de classe désaffectée où lui et mon autre ami m'avait emmené.

-Il a part tort Théo, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec elle, lui rétorqua Blaise.

Voyant là un moyen de changer de cible, je me levai et jouai mon rôle à merveille.

-Oui, m'exclamais-je, mais on doit organiser tout ça, ajoutais-je en faisant les cent pas. Tout d'abord, on doit découvrir si elle ressent aussi des choses pour toi, ensuite

-Draco !

-... on doit vous faire passer du temps ensemble...

-Draco ! S'exclamèrent mes amis en même temps.

-Quoi, demandais-je feignant de ne pas savoir.

-Ne détourne pas le sujet et sache pour ta gouverne, ainsi que toi, Blaise, que depuis deux semaines, je sors avec Pansy, nous dit Théo.

-Oh, dis-je stupéfait d'apprendre ça.

Je n'avais rien vu et vu la tête de Blaise, lui non plus.

-Merlin, Théo, je suis ton ami et tu m'as caché ça, dit soudain Blaise de très mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... et puis, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, vous êtes seul...

-Je ne suis plus seul, dis-je naturellement avant de me rendre compte de ma lamentable gourde.

-Quoi ! Rugit Blaise en me dévisageant avec une grimace de colère.

-Du calme, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

-Mais merde quoi, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, je vous suivrais n' importe où, au bout du monde, dans le camp de la lumière et même du côté moldu... vous êtes ma vraie famille et j'apprends que... que...

Il parti de la classe en claquant la porte et je ne pu que regarder Théo, qui lui, fixait toujours la porte.

-On devrait aller le rejoindre, non ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas, me dit-il en sautant au sol. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-On a déconné, dis-je en me laissant tomber au sol.

-J'aurais dû vous le dire pour Pansy et moi, mais je voulais attendre pour voir si notre relation allait marcher. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter comme petit ami, elle est vraiment accro à toi.

Je souris, de peine pour lui et de soulagement pour moi, sachant que dorénavant, j'avais Harry pour me protéger d'elle.

-Toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

-Moi aussi quoi ? L'interrogeais-je en vrillant mon regard triste, à la fuite de Blaise, au sien.

-Tu... enfin, quand il nous a dit qu'il nous suivrait où qu'on aille, quelque soit nos choix.

-Ah... et bien, dis-je en me levant, je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, vous restez avant tout mes amis et rien, même la guerre ne changera ça, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Sans m'y attendre, mon ami pleura. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il me murmura entre deux sanglots, qu'il ne voulait pas tuer, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le château aux fêtes de fin d'année pour recevoir sa marque.

Je le consolai et à mi voix, de peur de m'être fait avoir, je lui murmurai mes peurs aussi, sans avouer mon envie de changer de camp.

Il me serra plus fort, séchant ses larmes et restant Théo, il quitta la classe sans aucune autre parole.

Bon, je devais garder mon calme. Mes amis étaient au courant pour ma relation, sans connaitre la personne, Blaise était en colère contre nous et je devais arranger les choses avec lui. Je devais aussi rester sur mes gardes vis à vis de Théo... même si je le considérai un peu comme un frère, je ne pouvais croire sans douter de ses aveux tout récents. Sans rajouter à cela, qu'il fréquentait Pansy, future mangemort. Mais même si cette fille avait des centaines de défauts, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle manipulait mon ami pour me piéger.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée de cours arrivant à sa fin, je priai pour pouvoir croiser Harry dans les couloirs pour lui rappeler qu'il dormait dans ma chambre ce soir. Mais avant ça, je devais lui dire que je devais rattraper les choses avec Blaise. Je ne pouvais laisser mon ami, qui avait raté les cours depuis sa fuite de la classe, sur cette dispute. Je devais lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais gardé le secret... sans trop en dévoiler.

Quand le professeur nous congédia, non sans nous ordonner de relire les dernières pages apprises, j'informai Théo que je le rejoindrais sous le tableau de la sirène finlandaise dans quelques minutes. Il hocha la tête et je filai vers la salle où Harry avait son derniers cours.

La chance étant enfin avec moi, je le vis, seul, dans ce couloir vide. J'en profitai et me ruai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras en lui disant :

-Je dois faire quelque chose cet aprèm, mais rejoins moi dans ma chambre vers 19h.

J'allais l'embrasser mais un groupe d'élève arrivant, je me séparais de lui et pris le chemin pour rejoindre Théo.

**POV X**

Je suivais encore Harry. Il fallait que je trouve le meilleur moyen de mettre mon plan à exécution. Il fallait donc que je connaisse leurs habitudes. En trois jours, rien de particulier ne s'était passé mis à part ce baiser. En fait, mon plan serait facile à mettre en place.

A la fin des cours Harry cherchait un endroit où être seul et tranquille. Il passait son temps à écrire dans un journal. Je pouvais donc bientôt passer à l'action. Son train-train quotidien ne changeait pas beaucoup.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je vis Malfoy arriver vers lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et le relâcha quand au détour du couloir un groupe d'élèves se fit entendre.

Je décidai alors d'agir le lendemain. Tout était prêt, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je fis alors demi tour et pris la direction de ma salle commune.

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit à Draco qu'il était déjà reparti de l'autre coté du couloir. Il n'avait même pas pu m'embrasser parce qu'un groupe d'élèves arrivaient. Je repris alors mon chemin en pestant contre ces premières années qui m'avaient empêché de le gouter une nouvelle fois. Je me rendais dans la tour d'astronomie ne voulant pas aller dans ma salle commune en attendant 19h. Je ne voulais pas voir certaines personnes, plus précisément Ron. Savait-il au moins que quand il faisait le pitre avec Dean et Seamus, il le faisait avec un couple homosexuel ? Et puis je voulais laisser Mione et Nev seuls, je savais qu'elle devait déjà être en train de lui parler. Ah Mione, ma chère Mione. Elle était pour moi ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle ne fasse pas parti de ma vie future. J'espérais alors que quand elle l'apprendrait, elle accepterait ma relation avec Draco. Et Neville, ce garçon qui était resté dans l'ombre de Ron depuis si longtemps, méritait plus sa place dans mon entourage très proche que Ron. J'étais déçu de son intolérance, mais je me résignais.

J'étais en train de penser à Draco et à notre future soirée ensemble quand je me rendis compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure de mon cours avec Snape. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers de la tour, descendant les marches trois par trois. Je ne voulais pas y arriver en retard et de ce fait, arriver en retard au rendez vous avec Draco. Déjà que j'avais réussi à le décaler à 18h au lieu de 20h30.

Une fois le cours terminé, je me rendais dans les cachots sous ma cape d'invisibilité. J'arrivai devant la chambre de Draco à l'heure convenue, je frappai mais n'eu aucunes réponses. Il ne devait pas encore être revenu. Je patientai alors contre le mur faisant face à sa porte.

**POV Draco**

Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers ma chambre. Nos excuses envers Blaise avaient duré plus longtemps et après qu'il ait coupé cours à nos explications et qu'il ait détourné le sujet pour en savoir plus sur moi et ma petite amie, j'avais avoué à demi mot que j'étais pour les garçons. Dire que mon ami avait été surpris, était un euphémisme. Il m'avait serré dans ses bras. Il m'avait demandé qu'est-ce qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ma sexualité, car depuis ma quatrième année, selon lui, j'étais gay. Il avait ensuite tourné la conversation vers le récent couple de Théo et nous avions eu droit à tous les détails de leur rapprochement. Et le temps avait filé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Et j'étais là, essayant de me dépêcher à atteindre ma chambre sans éveiller les soupçons sur moi, car un Malfoy courant dans les couloirs remplit d'élèves, n'était pas normal.

Quand je tournais enfin au coin du couloir, menant à ma chambre, j'eu la tristesse de ne pas le voir. Pourtant, j'avais quitté mes amis à 19h, ce qui devait faire qu'en cet instant, une bonne dizaine de minutes étaient passées, vu le temps qu'avait pris les escaliers pour me laisser descendre.

Quand j'arrivai devant mon tableau, je soufflai :

-Nid de corneille.

Le tableau pivota et je pénétrai dans ma chambre mais mon cœur rata un battement en sentant qu'une personne m'y poussait plus vite à l'intérieur.

**POV Harry**

Je fermai la porte avec mon pied tout en ravissant ses lèvres mais il me repoussa en me criant :

-Non mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille, avant de me ravir ma bouche avec fougue.

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi tout en lui disant contre sa bouche que j'étais désolé mais il n'avait qu'à pas être en retard.

Non mais c'est vrai, il avait déjà repoussé notre rendez vous et en plus il arrivait en retard. Lorsque je mis fin à notre baiser, je lui demandai :

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question, me dit-il en enlevant sa robe et en desserrant sa cravate, tout en me pointant du doigt le divan.

-Pourquoi me montres-tu ton divan ? Il a un problème ? Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant à l'opposé de celui-ci.

-Et bien, j'aurais voulu t'y faire jouir, mais vu qu'à l'évidence, tu préfères faire tes devoirs, vu que tu te dirige vers le bureau, je dois changer mes plans, me dit-il sérieux en déposant ses chaussures près de son miroir.

-Oui il est vrai que je voulais finir mon devoir pour MacGo, mais si tu avais d'autres projets, je peux essayer de les reprendre plus tard.

-Tu as raison, nous devrions faire nos devoirs. Mais je vais nous installer devant le feu de cheminée, si tu veux bien, me dit-il en y plaçant une couverture et en lançant le fameux sort qui créait une sort de sol mou, ressemblant à des coussins placés au sol.

Je le regardai tout préparer en me disant que pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Là où je voulais être taquin, j'avais énoncé un point juste, nous devions d'abord penser à finir nos devoirs pour être tranquille après. Une fois qu'il eu jeté son sort et que les coussins sont apparus, je m'y suis installé avec mon devoir de métamorphose à peine commencé.

Mais je me relevais tout aussi vite en lui disant :

-Dis moi Draco, ne devrions nous pas aller à la grande salle pour diner avant de nous attaquer à nos devoirs ?

-Hum, j'y ai pensé figure toi, mais je me suis dit que ton elfe, anciennement le mien, pouvait nous faire venir ici le souper. Non ?

-Ce n'est pas mon elfe, c'est un elfe libre qui a décidé de travailler à Poudlard. Mais c'est une bonne idée, je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Je me réinstallai sur les coussins et volai un baiser à mon ange.

-Tu veux manger maintenant ou tu veux attendre un peu ?

-Autant attendre un peu, me dit-il en embrassant ma tempe et en plongeant dans un livre

-D'accord.

Je me plongeai moi aussi dans mon devoir, mais mon attention fut vite détournée par la présence à coté de moi. J'essayai de rester concentré, mais mon regard était toujours attiré par Draco. Je l'observai alors sans aucune gêne, laissant tomber mon devoir. Il avait l'air pris par ce que racontait son livre. Il était sérieux et concentré. Je le trouvai beau. Son profil me laissait voir la finesse de ses traits, la perfection de son nez, la délicatesse de ses lèvres. Ah... ses lèvres, je m'imaginai les lécher, les sucer, les savourant. Leur faire subir mille et une tortures toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, pour enfin passer le barrage qu'elles formaient et approfondir le baiser. Mais je fus tiré de ma rêverie par mon ange qui me dit en rigolant :

-Je ne savais pas que McGonagal voulait un devoir sur ma personne !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il se mit à rire et me dit entre deux :

-Ca fait cinq minute que tu me regardes comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

-Oh... mais euh... c'est que...

J'étais gêné de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, je me sentais rougir. Mais pour moi il était bien la huitième merveille du monde, fallait juste que je trouve le courage de le reconnaitre.

-Mais tu l'es, du moins pour moi.

Je détournai le regard sur mon devoir, aussi vite que je lui disais ces mots, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise.

-Pardon ?

-C'est vrai, je ne te mens pas.

J'osai un timide regard vers lui et je pu voir qu'il souriait.

-Moi aussi je te trouve beau, me dit-il avant de passer sa main dans ma tignasse et de replonger dans son livre.

Je ne répondis rien. Le fait qu'il se replonge dans son livre comme si de rien n'était me tirailla le ventre. Sans compter que ses paroles et son geste de passer la main dans mes cheveux, me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'adressait à un enfant, juste pour le rassurer. Je me murai dans le silence, mes doutes refaisant surface. M'aimerait-il un jour comme je l'aime ? Je retournai à mon devoir sans un regard vers lui.

**POV Draco**

Je devais me forcer à ne pas le détailler comme il l'avait fait juste avant. Je sentais bien que la distance que j'avais prise avec lui le rendait... triste, ou tout du moins, désorienté mais je voulais m'en tenir à mes plans. Les devoirs, souper et seulement après, profiter de lui, ses bras, sa présence.

Quand nous eûmes fini nos devoirs, je demandai à Harry d'appeler Dobby, chose qu'il fit avec un sourire totalement faux. Nous mangeâmes ensuite, du poulet accompagné de riz à la crème et aux oignions.

Le simple fait de manger près de lui me rendait heureux. Et j'appréhendai de plus en plus le moment où je lui dirais mes sentiments. Comment allait-il réagir ? Quand enfin, l'elfe vint nous débarrasser, je me relevai et tendis ma main à Harry. Il me dit alors en me regardant avec une pointe de colère :

-Attends, j'ai deux ou trois choses à rajouter à mon devoir, auxquelles je viens de penser.

Je serai les mâchoires face au ton qu'il venait d'employer et sans un regardenvers lui, je pris un bouquin au hasard dans ma bibliothèque et allai m'installer dans le divan, au chaud devant le feu.

Comment allais-je lui dire s'il prenait ses distances avec moi ce soir ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ouvris même pas mon livre et ce fut de nouveau Harry qui me ramena à moi en me disant :

-Draco ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

Sa question me déstabilisa et avec un soupçon de reproche, je lui dis :

-Pourquoi, tu n'as plus d'ajout à faire pour tes devoirs, tout en lui laissant de la place.

-Non. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux aller me coucher tout de suite et te laisser tranquille. Enfin, si je suis toujours accepté pour dormir ici, me dit-il d'une voix neutre et en ajoutant si bas que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre, vu que j'ai l'impression de gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Je devais garder mon calme... et ne pas m'énerver.

-Ecoute, si tu as l'impression de gêner tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas copulé comme des bêtes et que nous avons passé simplement du temps ensemble, en effet tu peux partir ! Mais avant, j'aimerai savoir, au nom de merlin, pourquoi tu as l'impression que tu gênes alors que c'est tout le contraire ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Arrête de tout rapporter au sexe par Merlin. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de gêner ? T'es tu seulement rendu compte que ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure ? Du moins comment tu me l'as dis. De ce que j'ai ressenti à tes paroles et tes actes ? Tu as peut-être besoin d'être rassurer, mais figure toi que tu n'es pas le seul qui en ai besoin, moi aussi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu parlais à un enfant, puis tu es retourné à ton livre. Je ne te demande pas des grandes déclarations, ni des grands gestes d'affection, mais là j'ai eu l'impression d'être un étranger. Alors oui, j'ai eu l'impression de déranger.

Tout le long de sa tirade, je me sentais coupable. Je n'avais jamais pris attention au fait qu'il restait avec moi sans connaitre mes sentiments, qu'il pouvait douter, lui aussi. Et je n'avais pas non plus réfléchi au fait que mes gestes pouvaient ne pas être compris comme je le voulais

Quand je lui avais touché les cheveux, c'était juste pour éviter de le faire ailleurs, mais à ce moment là, j'avais eu le besoin de le toucher, même une infime seconde.

Je devais m'excuser... au plus vite.

Je le tirai alors sur mes genoux, il laissa échapper un petit cri mais je ne lui laissai aucun répit et lui dit, en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens :

-Harry... j'ai envie que tu restes, ta présence m'importe. Depuis que tu es là, je dois me retenir comme un forcené pour ne pas te dévorer à mon tour des yeux, je dois diriger mon esprit sur autre chose pour ne pas constamment te toucher. Alors non, tu ne me gênes pas, et non, je te t'ai pas pris, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde pour un enfant. Tout à l'heure, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux, si j'ai eu ce geste envers toi, c'était pour contenir mon envie de te toucher, de passer et repasser ma main dans cette tignasse désordonnée. Mais pourquoi, quand enfin, je voulais te tenir dans mes bras, tu as fuis pour soit disant ajouter quelques détails à tes devoirs ?

Je fini ma tirade en posant rapidement ma bouche sur la sienne et j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience et peur.

-Par ce que j'étais encore un peu en colère et je n'ai trouvé que cette excuse pour ne la passer sur toi.

-Donc, tu as fuis ? Dis-je doucement, tentant de garder mon sourire satisfait au fait que lui aussi, fuyait les choses.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin si...peut-être un peu. Bon oui d'accord, j'ai fuit car je ne voulais pas qu'on s'engueule encore une fois. Me répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Et si on repartait sur de nouvelles bases, dis-je en embrassant son cou.

-D'accord. Alors que veux-tu faire ce soir ?

-Je pensais que l'on pourrait discuter, tranquillement, soit ici, soit sous les couvertures.

-Je suis bien là, me dit-il en m'embrassant. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, dis-je en posant ma joue contre la sienne, sentant ainsi son souffle dans mon oreille.

-Hier tu m'as écris que les couples comme nous peuvent avoirs des enfants, de quoi parlais-tu exactement ? L'adoption est autorisée pour les couples homosexuels ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De quoi parles-tu? Demandais-je.

Pourquoi me parlait-il d'adoption alors que ... que les hommes pouvaient enfanter comme les femmes.

-Parce que je ne savais pas que l'adoption leur était autorisée ici aussi.

-Pourquoi les couples homosexuels adopteraient-ils Harry ? Demandais-je perdu.

-Ben comment veux tu qu'ils aient des enfants autrement que comme ça ?

J'en aurais ris si cette question ne venait pas de lui. Comment lui dire sans lui faire peur ? Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et lui dis doucement, calmement, mais avec une voix sérieuse :

-Et bien, disons que... Merlin, Harry, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, dis-je en me reculant et en posant ma tête sur l'appui du divan.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a encore quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur le monde sorcier ? Je sais que je ne connais pas encore tout de ce monde, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas où est la difficulté de ma question ?

-Le bébé sera là, dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

J'attendais fébrile que l'information lui monte au cerveau.

**POV Harry**

Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait posé sa main mon ventre. Voulait-il dire que ... non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était impossible. Mais en même temps nous étions dans le monde magique et ici tout, ou presque tout, était possible. Serait-il possible que l'image qui s'installait en moi soit réalisable ? Tant pis si je devais passer pour un imbécile à ses yeux, mais je voulais savoir. Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur mon ventre et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que... que les hommes peuvent enfanter dans ce monde ?

-Oui...

Alors c'était possible ! Je pourrais finalement avoir une famille à moi. Mes enfants. Ma chair, mon sang. Ma famille. Je me laissai emporter par des visions de moi avec un ventre rond et des enfants autour de moi, mes enfants. Je m'imaginai déjà bercer le plus jeune, consoler l'un, aider l'autre dans ses devoirs. Les border et leur raconter une histoire pour les endormir. Les regarder jouer avec leur deuxième père, Draco, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il serait le père de mes enfants. Mon rêve s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à la réalité. Je devais réussir à vaincre Voldemort si je voulais tout ça. Je revins à moi quand Draco me parla. Je constatai par la même occasion que mes joues étaient humides.

-Harry ?

Je pouvais sentir aussi que son pouce caressait ma joue humide.

-Tout vas bien, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'avais senti une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je me laissai tomber contre son torse et profitai de la chaleur de ses bras se resserrant autours de moi. Puis j'osai lui poser une question qui risquait de l'effrayer vu où nous en étions de notre relation. Mais je voulais savoir tout de suite.

-Draco ? Est ce que...est ce que tu voudrais des enfants plus tard ?

**POV Draco**

Sa question me fit plaisir car elle me démontrait qu'il voulait que notre relation soit durable.

Motivé par une pulsion soudaine, je me relevai, le gardant dans mes bras. Il poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa à moi. Il enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je plaçai mes mains sous ses fesses, pour qu'il reste en place.

Je nous dirigeai vers le lit, silencieux et une fois arrivé, je déposai son corps et me posai sur lui. Je posai ma bouche sur le coin de ses lèvres, caressai de mon nez l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Je pouvais entendre se respiration se bloquer.

Après quelque minutes de ce traitement, je laissai mon corps reposer sur le sien et nichai ma tête dans son cou :

-Oui, je veux des enfants, plein... de toi...

-Alors ça tombe bien parce que j'en veux aussi, de toi, pleins, des dizaines. Me dit-il en riant et me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je fus rassuré et je profitai pleinement de son étreinte. Je lui embrassai aussi toute la peau à portée de ma bouche quand il me dit :

-Malheureusement, pour ça, il faudra que je réussisse à vaincre Voldemort. Me dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Je me redressai et le regardai. Il avait les yeux humides, la mine triste. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter car je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir et pour moi, ma vie était comptée, comme la sienne. Nous étions deux morts en sursis.

Je lui volai alors sa bouche et caressai ses lèvres en douceur. Je sentis sa main venir dans mes cheveux et je souris contre sa bouche.

-Je veux un enfant de toi... un mini toi... Merlin que j'en ai envie, dis-je en partant embrasser son cou et sucer la peau sensible.

-Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi, me lâcha-t-il en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Si je n'avais pas toute ma tête, en cet instant, je le déshabillerai et lui ferait l'amour avec passion. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas encore. Je me retirai alors de sur son corps et me posai à ses côtés.

-Tu veux aller prendre ta douche avant ou après moi, dis-je dans le but de changer de conversation.

-Vas-y, j'irais ensuite. Après tu pourras m'expliquer comment fonctionnent les grossesses masculine, si c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ?

-Et bien, il n'y a rien à expliquer, dis-je en me levant et en retirant ma chemise, tout en allant vers ma garde robe.

-Comment ça il n'y a rien à expliquer, me demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le lit. Il doit bien y avoir une façon de procéder, une potion à prendre peut-être, je ne sais pas. Comme nous ne sommes pas constitués comme les femmes, je ne vois pas comment ça peut fonctionner.

-Et bien, naturellement, si j'ose dire. La magie se charge de tout. On doit juste faire l'amour sans lancer le sort de contraception, répondis-je en lui tournant le dos et en prenant mon pyjama et le sien.

-Ah d'accord, alors on peut dire que c'est la magie qui opère.

-Exactement... mais le dominant est aussi important, dis-je en venant lui voler un baiser.

-Oh, alors le dominé est celui qui portera l'enfant ? Me demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Et bien, oui... je pensais que cette information était évidente.

-Oui, mais je voulais être sûr, me répondit-il en me suivant vers la salle de bain.

-Tu veux te laver avec moi? Risquais-je en le voyant me suivre.

-Oups, pardon. Je voulais juste continuer cette discussion. Vas-y on finira après, me rétorqua-t-il en me volant un baiser et repartant vers le divan.

-Ok, comme tu veux ! Dis-je défaitiste

-A moins que tu veuilles de l'aide pour te laver le dos ? Me questionna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu... tu...

J'enrageai car je comprenais en cet instant que j'avais été là ou il voulait. Je fis deux pas vers lui mais ensuite, voulant me venger, je lui dis :

-Me laver le dos ? Je ne sais pas...

Je défis le bouton et la braguette de mon pantalon, ayant déjà abandonné ma chemise. Je laissais le bout de tissu tomber au sol et passais mes jambes pour m'en défaire. Je savais que mon sexe était très visible, de par sa dureté avancée, mais je voulais qu'il ... je ne savais pas en plus !

-Non, merci Harry... si j'avais besoin de toi, ce n'était pas pour me laver le dos, dis-je en pénétrant dans la salle de bain

**POV Harry**

Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! Draco venait ouvertement de m'allumer et de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Où était passé mon timide Draco ? Ni une, ni deux, j'utilisai mon vieux sort et me retrouvai nu en un coup de baguette. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte, et rentrai dans la cabine de douche.

-Tu viens me laver le dos ? me dit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif en me voyant le rejoindre.

-Non, je ne pensai pas à cette partie de ton corps.

Je lui pris le gel douche des mains et en fis couler dans les miennes. Je commençai alors à lui laver les épaules et le cou, en lui prodiguant quelques gestes de massage. Je fis descendre ensuite mes mains dans son dos, le frottant lentement et m'arrêtant à la limite de ses fesses, jouant à tracer un chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale. On se faisait face, les yeux dans les yeux. Je m'attaquai ensuite à ses bras. Je remis un peu de produit sur mes mains et m'attaquai à son torse, jouant avec ses pointes durcies, mais ne m'y attardant pas trop, préférant descendre sur son ventre. Ventre que je caressai plus que je ne frottai en repensant à notre discussion. Un jour peut-être il y aurait un petit être, là, dans ce ventre. Je repris mon nettoyage et m'attaquai à ses jambes. Je me baissai, la tête au niveau de son sexe, mais continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait retenu son souffle, puis relâché en comprenant que je m'occuperais uniquement de ses jambes. Je lavai la droite, en remontant tout le long et redescendant, mouvement qui le fit retenir un gémissement. Je fis pareil pour l'autre. Une fois acquitté de ma tache, je me redressai et l'embrassai chastement puis repris de nouveau du gel douche. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses fesses, geste qui nous fit nous rapprocher et toucher nos érections. Ce qui nous arracha un gémissement. Me reprenant pour ne pas craquer avant d'avoir fini mon nettoyage, je commençai des mouvements circulaires sur ses fesses. Je le senti se crisper, je le rassurai en lui volant de nouveau un baiser et en retirant mes mains et lui disant :

-Je crois qu'il ne reste qu'un endroit que je n'ai pas lavé.

Ma voix était rauque, je le vis approuver de la tête. Sa respiration commençait à se faire erratique, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait lâché mon regard. Quand je posai ma main sur son membre dressé, il ne cilla pas, mais laissa s'échapper une plainte. Je commençai un mouvement de va et vient et descendais mon autre main sur ses bourses. J'accélérai mes mouvements sur son sexe, pouvant voir le plaisir dilater ses pupilles. Je continuai ce traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il libère dans ma main. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il ferma les yeux. Ses jambes le lâchant, je le maintenais contre moi, lui laissant reprendre ses esprits.

**POV Draco**

Je sentais ses bras autour de moi, me retenant pour ne pas tomber. Ce que je venais de ressentir, l'attente, la frustration et enfin la délivrance, m'avait enlevé toutes mes forces et là, si Harry n'était pas là, j'en tomberais dans la cabine de douche.

Je sentis sa bouche sous mon oreille et il me murmura, si bas, qu'avec l'eau qui coulait, j'ai eu dû mal à l'entendre :

-Ma façon de te laver t'a-t-elle plu ?

Je hochai la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de parler. Je sentais aussi contre moi son désir mais je ne me pensais pas, là, avoir la force et l'énergie pour le soulager. Je le serrai alors contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et après plusieurs minutes, je lui demandai :

-On passe au lit ?

-Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je ne me suis pas lavé moi.

-Ne traine pas, dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.

-Promis, je fais vite.

Quand je sortis de la douche, doucement, pour ne pas tomber, j'espérai secrètement qu'il ne fasse que se laver, car je prévoyais de lui rendre son plaisir dans le lit, bien au chaud.

Ne voulant pas me sécher manuellement, j'enroulai la serviette autour des mes reins et partais chercher ma baguette pour me lancer un sort de séchage. Une fois fait, ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller d'un quelconque bout de tissu, je filai sous ma couche bien chaude.

Le savoir là, sous la douche, se donner peut être du plaisir me fit durcir et je dû réciter mentalement la marche à suivre pour concocter la potion de Polynectar afin de ne pas agrandir mon érection.

Après un temps interminable, Harry passa la porte, habillé du pyjama que j'avais préparé, seulement, quand il me vit, torse nu, le drap couvrant à peine mon bas ventre, il me sourit et se déshabilla en me disant :

-Je crois que je serais plus réchauffé si nous sommes peau contre peau. Parce que je peux te dire que je suis gelé après la douche froide que je viens de prendre.

Quand il eut jeté ses habits au hasard, il trottina vers le lit et je l'y accueillis en l'embrassant et en le prenant dans mes bras.

Sa langue quémanda l'entrée à ma bouche, et je lui accordai bien évidement. Elles se mirent à se caresser tendrement, s'enlacer intimement, se découvrir passionnément. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour qualifier ce baiser doux, tendre... amoureux.

Quand l'air manqua, comme à l'accoutumée, il se détacha de moi et je lui dis enfin ce que je voulais lui dire depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle bain :

-Je vais faire plus que te réchauffer, soufflais-je en changeant nos positions et en le plaçant sur le dos.

-Je commence déjà à avoir plus chaud.

-Et cela ne fait que commencer, dis-je en allant mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Il gémit et tout en prenant un soin tout particulier à lui faire perdre la raison grâce à ce petit bout de peau, ma main commença à survoler son torse, ses flans, son aine. Le bout de mes doigts touchaient parfois sa peau qui, j'en étais honteux, était froide dû à sa douche récente. Mais j'allai me faire pardonner, et ce, dès maintenant.

Je lui écartai les jambes un peu plus avec les miennes, pour être mieux installé et glissai ma bouche sur sa clavicule. Je la léchai sans pudeur et ondulai légèrement du bassin. Je l'entendis me murmurer :

-Ne t'arrête pas.

Je souris sur sa peau et remontai déposer un rapide baisé sur les lèvres entrouvertes en lui chuchotant :

-Je ne comptai pas le faire amour...

J'étais conscient que c'était la première fois que je lui disais, même si d'après mes souvenirs, je lui avais écrit deux fois. J'aurais tout donné en cet instant pour entendre ses pensées... tout...

**POV Harry**

L'entendre me nommé "amour" me confirma que c'est bien ce que j'avais lu hier. Il m'avait donc trouvé un surnom lui aussi. Et quel surnom. Correspondait-il à ce qu'il ressentait ? En tout cas, l'entendre m'appeler comme ça me rendit encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais en ce moment. Ce surnom me réchauffait le cœur, me donnait de l'espoir. Je n'avais qu'une envie là maintenant, m'abandonner à lui corps et âme.

**POV Draco**

Revenant à la tâche qui m'incombait, et que je faisais avec plaisir, je redescendis ma bouche et embrassai ses deux pointes durcies et rosies. Ma main, elle, flattait désormais les cuisses fermes de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je pouvais entendre, ou plutôt sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable, je pouvais aussi le sentir trembler. Mais de quoi ? Désir, envie, peur, froid ? Je n'en savais rien alors je fis le maximum pour que la chaleur qui prenait part de mes reins, le fasse aussi pour lui. Ma bouche descendit encore plus bas, et de ma langue, je traçai chaque contour de ses muscles abdominaux.

Je pouvais voir son ventre monter et descendre à un rythme rapide et voulant encore plus jouer avec lui, comme il l'avait fait dans la douche, je dirigeai ma bouche pour qu'elle embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son aine et je pouvais voir de mes yeux, son sexe devenir encore plus dur. J'avais une envie subite d'engloutir se sexe dressé et prêt, mais je devais le faire me supplier.

Je soufflai alors dessus et sadique, ma bouche se posa sur ses bourses remontées. Il gémit mais ne supplia pas, alors je repartais à l'attaque de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en contournant de ma main son sexe qui n'appelait qu'à la délivrance.

-Mon ange... s'il... mmm... s'il te plait...

M'offrant ce que je voulais, je stoppai là mes tortures et lapai le gland où perlait sa semence amer. Il se cambra et écarta encore plus ses cuisses, me donnant une idée.

J'enroulai alors mes doigt autour de son membre et en léchai tout la longueur. Il était chaud, doux et nervuré. Un régale pour mes papilles. À l'instant ou je jugeai mon doigt assez mouillé, j'englouti son sexe en entier, ou plutôt la partie que je pouvais prendre en bouche et tout en commençant un léger va et vient, je portai ma main à ses fesses. Soit il se reculait, et je m'excusai, soit il me laissait faire et je l'amenai dans un plaisir nouveau.

N'ayant aucune réaction de rejet, j'aspirai son sexe et taquinai du bout de mon doigt son entrée. Elle était chaude et je n'avais qu'une envie, enfouir mon sexe à l'intérieur mais cela n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Non !

Un gémissement de plaisir sortit une énième fois de sa bouche et suçant plus fortement, sans trop y aller violement, je le pénétrai de mon doigt. Il écarta encore plus ses jambes et étant rassuré, avec mon autre main, je le masturbai sur la partie que je ne pouvais pas prendre en bouche.

Mon doigt était serré, compressé dans une chaleur démentielle et sachant que l'homme avait un point de plaisir quelque part par là, je le fouillai. Quand il poussa un cri, je réitérai mon geste et le sentant près de la délivrance, j'accélérai mes sucions et mes taquinements du doigt. Jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu gémir et crier comme ça et mon sexe devenait douloureux, attendant lui aussi une délivrance.

Quand je sentis sa semence dans ma bouche, je touchai une fois de plus de mon doigt sa glande, il cria, se cambra et j'éjaculai tout en avalant son sperme.

Trouvant le moment parfais, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de retomber et remontai ravir sa bouche. Ma langue traversa la barrière de ses dents et commença un ballet avec sa jumelle. Il me serra contre lui et enroula ses jambes autour de moi. A la fin du baiser, je nous fis pivoter sur nos côtés et lui murmurai enfin, au creux de l'oreille ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis lundi :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

**Voilà, le treizième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce moment chaud et haut en sentiments vous a plu ! Certaines doivent aussi continuer à s'interroger sur X, de même sur ce qu'il ou elle compte faire. Le chapitre suivant vous répondra ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, ça y est, Draco l'a enfin dit. Pour la réaction d'Harry il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Je sais, c'est cruel de couper là. A dimanche prochain, passez une bonne semaine.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**Ps : Sachez que le chapitre 18 est déjà bien entamé ! (^-^)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre ****: **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication :**Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout)

* * *

_

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (****dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains****) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

_

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour ! Après une semaine de silence pour cette fiction, nous revoilà (^-^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je n'en dis pas plus à part MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Coucou, nous revoilà. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier. Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Précision : ****Se passe le jeudi**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillé en catastrophe, ayant oublié de mettre le réveil. Nous avions à peine pris le temps de nous dire bonjour, que j'avais déjà quitté sa chambre. Je devais vite retourner à mon dortoir pour me changer avant de retourner aux cachots. Nous allions être en retard en cours, et en plus on commençait par potion. J'espérai juste que nous n'arriverions pas en cours en même temps. Quand je frappai à la porte de la salle de classe de Snape et qu'il m'autorisa à entrer, je fus surpris de constater que j'étais arrivé avant Draco. Bien entendu ça n'empêcha pas Snape de me retirer 30 points et de me donner une retenue pour le soir même. Je m'installai à coté de Mione qui se tenait ouvertement éloigné de Ron. Elle me sourit et m'expliqua en quoi consistait la potion du jour. Je me concentrai alors pour l'aider quand des coups à la porte retentirent. C'était Draco. Snape ne lui enleva que 5 points et ne lui donna pas de retenue. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes, il était le chouchou de Snape, ce que je pouvais mieux comprendre maintenant. Quand il alla s'asseoir près de Nott, il me regarda, ses yeux reflétaient de la déception. Pourquoi ?

Qu'avais-je fais encore ?

Je laissai cette question de côté, me concentrant sur la potion. Quand la fin du cours sonna, Neville me rejoignit pour aller à notre prochain cours. Il me remercia, car il avait compris que j'avais expliqué son problème à Mione quand elle était allée lui parler la veille. Il ne m'en voulait pas et comprenait pourquoi je l'avais fait. Hermione l'avait rassuré et il s'acceptait maintenant. Du moins il acceptait le fait d'être gay. Car je savais que mon ami était quelqu'un qui ne s'acceptait pas à cause de ses rondeurs.

**POV Draco**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je me souvenais de la veille, et de ma déclaration, mais il ne m'avait pas répondu. J'avais alors cru, à regret qu'il se déclarerait au réveil. Mais non, car nous étions en retard et je n'avais même pas eu le doit à un baiser ... seulement un simple bonjour avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir ! Je ne cacherai pas que je paniquai et lui en voulais. Non sans me fuir comme si j'étais un déchet quand je lui avais avoué être jaloux et le vouloir comme petit ami le jour de notre premier baiser, il me refaisait le coup à mon premier « je t'aime ».

Je ne pouvais pas passer là dessus et en marchant dignement vers le cours de potions, cours où j'étais déjà en retard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. La seule chose qui m'avait répondu c'était son étreinte plus forte mais sinon, rien. J'étais partagé entre la peine, la colère, la peur et la tristesse. Entre rire nerveux et larmes...

J'étais tout nouveau dans les relations et ... et il ne m'aidait pas à m'y sentir plus à l'aise. Hier, cela avait été merveilleux, le moment où les mots avaient franchis ma bouche, mon cœur avait fait une embardée pour partir à une vitesse folle.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappai deux coups et entendis mon parrain m'encourager à entrer. Je le fis et fus déçu de perdre cinq points. Quand je pris place, je ne pu m'empêcher de le chercher du regard et quand enfin nos yeux se lièrent, je ne pu cacher ma déception à son silence depuis le veille.

Le cours fut long et je peinai à faire les gestes pour ma potion, encore heureux que Blaise était en meilleur forme et qu'il fit tout le travail. Ces deux heures de potion furent un vrai calvaire, j'avais constamment envie de me retourner et de lui crier, les larmes coulant, qu'il me faisait du mal à me laisser dans le silence ainsi. Il aurait pu, à défaut de me le dire la vielle, ou ce matin, au moins m'écrire un petit mot avec juste un « bonjour mon ange... ». Juste ça m'aurait fait plaisir, mais là, j'avais l'impression d'être jeté, sans explications. Avait-il juste débuté cette relation dans le but de m'humilier ? De me faire avouer mes sentiments ? Je n'en savais rien, et le reste de la matinée fut ensevelie sous diverses questions les plus sérieuses au plus farfelues.

Quand mon dernier cours termina, encore avec de l'avance, je me ruai vers les cachots, pour y trouver mon parrain, la seule personne qui pouvait m'éclairer.

**POV Harry**

Quand nous arrivâmes avec Nev en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous nous installâmes ensemble. Le cours fut laborieux pour mon ami. Shacklebolt qui avait repris les cours de DCFM cette année, nous avait parlé des impardonnables. Et quand nous en sommes arrivés au doloris, Nev s'était senti mal, et avait eu du mal à rester attentif. Mais heureusement, Shacklebolt l'avait remarqué et était passé à autre chose rapidement. A la fin du cours, je laissai Neville aux bons soins d'Hermione, ayant quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

**POV X**

Je suivais Harry, je l'avais trouvé après mon cours, à la sortie de la salle de DCFM. Mais quand je le vis, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je passe à l'action, maintenant. Je le suivais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Sûrement pour encore retrouver son blondinet de service. Je vérifiai que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait avec moi et me lançai dans mon plan.

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à mon ange avec cette matinée bien remplie. J'étais maintenant dans les couloirs de l'école, dans les cachots plus exactement, et je cherchai un endroit tranquille pour écrire à Draco sur le journal. Les cours du matin étant terminés, il fallait que je lui parle.

J'avais passé la soirée de la veille avec lui dans sa chambre et y étais resté pour dormir. Après m'avoir « réchauffé », au moment de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. J'avais été sur mon petit nuage quand j'avais entendu ses mots et m'étais encore plus serré à lui. Mais ce que je n'avais pas fait, et ça je le regrettai, c'étais que je n'avais rien répondu à sa déclaration. Je m'étais juste laissé porter par mon bonheur et je ne lui avais pas dit que moi aussi je l'aimais. Je m'étais endormi.

Le lendemain je ne lui avais pas demandé si je pouvais revenir le soir, c'était justement pour ça que je cherchais un endroit tranquille, pour lui demander. Je ne pouvais pas aller à la tour Griffondors, il y avait trop de curieux. Ni à la volière, il faisait trop froid.

Je venais de passer devant une salle de classe vide quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Draco en me retournant.

-Harry, viens, je dois te parler.

Puis il entra de nouveau dans la salle. Je me précipitai pour le rejoindre, j'étais trop heureux de le voir plutôt que de lui écrire.

Mais quand je fus rentré dans la salle, j'eu comme un frisson d'angoisse, qui disparu vite quand j'aperçu mon ange au fond de la pièce.

Je refermai la porte et observai l'endroit. La salle n'était pas bien éclairée, je distinguai Draco plus que je ne le voyais. Je commençai à avancer vers lui quand j'entendis un « stupéfix » suivi d'un « Incarcerem ». Je me retrouvai figé et ligoté en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Draco m'avait lancé ces sorts. Ne pouvant rien dire, ni bouger, j'attendis anxieusement de voir ce qu'il voulait. Je le voyais se rapprocher de moi, je devinais mieux les traits de son visage. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je pu voir Malfoy me sourire narquoisement. Malfoy avait repris place en laissant Draco de côté. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? A quoi jouait-il ?

Il se pencha sur moi, me pris ma baguette et la balança dans le fond de la salle. Ensuite, il me fit léviter jusqu'à un bureau, et m'y ligota. Je me retrouvai les jambes attachées aux pieds du bureau, plié en deux, le torse et la tête posé sur le plateau, les mains ligotées au plateau du bureau. Il me bâillonna avec un morceau de ma robe qu'il venait de déchirer et me lança un « enervatum ». J'avais beau essayé de bouger, je ne pouvais pas, j'étais pris au piège et lui ne disais toujours rien.

Il m'observa me débattre contre ces liens un petit moment, puis il commença à rire de me voir essayer en vain de me libérer. C'est alors qu'il me parla :

-Alors Harrrrry, ta position ne te convient pas ?

Je stoppai tout mouvement en l'entendant me parler de cette manière, en insistant sur mon prénom avec cette voix méprisante, celle que j'avais entendu pendant plus de cinq ans, celle du Malfoy que je croyais être une façade.

-Bien ! Je vois que tu as décidé d'arrêter de bouger. Je vais peut être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

En me disant ça, il s'installa face à moi pour que je puisse le voir.

-Vois tu Potter, si tu es là, dans cette position, ce n'est pas par hasard. Tout était prévu, du début à la fin. Mais tu te demandes surement de quoi je parle ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Me dit-il en fixant ses yeux aux miens.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, je voulais que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais je sentais dans sa façon d'être et dans sa voix, que tout cela n'était en rien une farce. Je sentais que la situation n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Un sentiment de panique monta en moi quand je le vis se lever et me tourner autour.

-En fait Potter, tout n'était qu'artifice, cette pseudo histoire entre nous, ce n'était que du vent. J'avais une mission, et je l'ai réussi. Le maitre m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de toi, de me faire accepter de toi, pour avoir le maximum de renseignements sur toi. Ce que j'ai réussi parfaitement, en bon Malfoy. Et me faire aimer de toi à été le coup de maitre que je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre, mais j'y suis parvenu aussi. Je dois dire que j'en suis fier.

Alors je m'étais fait avoir, Draco Malfoy s'était joué de moi pour une mission de Voldemort. Et moi comme un parfait imbécile j'étais tombé dans le piège, ne voyant rien venir. Je sentais mon cœur voler en éclat, car je l'aimais le Draco qu'il m'avait montré pendant ces quelques jours. Et là, il venait de le reprendre, envolé le personnage qu'il jouait. Tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Mais pourquoi tout me révéler ? Pourquoi me ligoter ? La réponse ne tarda pas alors qu'il tournait autour de moi.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te tiens ligoté dans cette salle alors que ça aurais été plus simple de te faire croire que je voulais rompre. Et bien parce que j'ai envie de m'amuser une dernière fois avec toi Potty.

Là il commença à me frapper avec ses poings, avec ses pieds. Il se défoulait sur mon corps paralysé par les liens. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulaient le long de mes joues. Je pouvais entendre mes os craquer sous ce traitement. J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'acharnerait pas longtemps.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'arrêter là ! Je te connais le balafré, tu espères surement que je te laisse à tes souffrances rapidement, mais c'est mal me connaitre. Parce que je veux maintenant, profiter du rôle que j'ai joué, une dernière fois. Je vais baiser une dernière fois ton petit cul de survivant. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose de vrai dans mon rôle, c'est ma préférence sexuelle.

Je n'entendais plus tout ce qu'il me disait, mon cerveau refusant d'entendre. Je savais juste que je souffrais et qu'il était encore là. C'est en sentant mon pantalon être arraché que je me suis mis à paniquer totalement. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Il n'allait pas me violer ? Je ne pu crier, car la voix me manquait, quand je le senti s'enfoncer d'un grand coup de reins en moi, me déchirant. Je n'étais plus que pleurs et plaintes étouffés par mon bâillon.

Il me pilonnait violement, me maintenant le visage contre le plateau rugueux du bureau. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de mes jambes. Il accéléra ses mouvements, surement proche de la fin quand j'entendis la porte claquer.

En un rien de temps il fut éjecté loin de moi et je fus libéré. Je me laissai tomber au sol, me recroquevillant et me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je pouvais entendre un homme s'occuper de ligoter Malfoy et crier à une autre personne « Bon sang, bouge toi, ne reste pas là ! Va aider Potter, je m'occupe de celui là. ».

Quand je relevais les yeux pour voir cette personne approcher, je me reculai d'un bond et lui criai :

-Ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais !

Je fondis en larmes de nouveau et lui dis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Je t'aime moi.

**POV Draco**

Quand je fus devant le bureau de mon parrain, j'ouvris la porte en grand et le vis assis, devant son bureau. N'agissant que sous la panique, je refermai la porte et lui dis, l'émotion dans la voix :

-Je lui ai dis ! Je lui dis et rien, nada, pas une noise de réponse, assénais-je avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise pas du tout confortable.

-Que lui as-tu dit au juste ?

-Que je l'aimais pardi ! Et rien, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Quand lui as-tu dit exactement et… dans quelles circonstances ?

-Pourquoi, cela a de l'importance ?

-Oui Draco... ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive, explique moi.

-Je lui ai dis hier soir, avant de m'endormir. Et rien, pas une réponse, pas un baiser, seulement une étreinte plus forte.

-Ha ben voilà, me dit-il tout sourire en se levant, elle t'aime aussi, elle est juste timide pour te le dire.

-Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je en me levant aussi et en le suivant dans les couloirs.

-Oui, elle doit être certainement entrain de s'en vouloir de ce silence Draco. Laisse-lui le temps.

Je hochais la tête, un peu rassuré. Si Severus me le disait, c'était que cela devait être vrai. Mais en repensant à ce matin, je ne pu que rajouter :

-Mais ce matin, je n'ai eu le droit à rien, non plus. On s'est réveillé mais on était en retard alors... elle est partie sans même un regard envers moi.

**POV Severus**

Retard ? Si je me souvenais bien, Potter était aussi arrivé en retard. Je secouais ma tête et vérifiant que nous étions seuls dans les couloirs, je posais la main sur l'épaule de mon filleul en lui disant :

-Je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger avant demain... vous êtes jeunes et la peur de l'inconnu peut... retenir une personne à avouer ses sentiments.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à mon expérience, le fait que j'avais autant trainé pour avouer à ma Lily que je l'aimais. Et ce maudit Potter qui me l'avait volée.

Seulement en passant devant une classe, je sentis sur ma peau des résidus de magie... et si je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais entendre un léger bruit. Draco se stoppa aussi et voulant vérifier, sachant que mes élèves pouvaient parfois enfreindre le règlement pour imiter les jumeaux Weasley, j'ouvris la porte avec force et restai stupéfié devant la vision.

Je voyais mon filleul, qui, j'en étais sûr se tenait réellement près de moi, violer Potter. Ni une, ni deux, j'envoyer au loin ce monstre et le stupéfixai. Mais voyant que mon filleul restait figé sur l'image de Potter, se balançant d'avant en arrière, je lui dis :

-Bon sang, bouge toi, ne reste pas là ! Va aider Potter, je m'occupe de celui là.

Je me ruai sur le corps en apparence de mon filleul et lançai une batterie de sort pour enfin découvrir le visage de la personne qui venait de violenter Potter.

**POV Draco**

A la phrase de mon parrain, je me dirigeai tremblant de colère, de rage et de peine et m'accroupi auprès de l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Seulement, à peine étais-je près de lui, qu'il me dit :

-Ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais !

Il fondit en larmes de nouveau et il me dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Je t'aime moi.

Entendre ses sentiments pour moi me donnèrent des ailes et tout en l'allongeant pour qu'il soit plus ou moins en sécurité, je me retournai, marchai vers _eux_ et faisant fit de mon parrain, j'envoyais mon pied dans le visage de celui qui allait mourir. Quand j'entendis le bruit de son os cassé, car je venais de lui péter le nez, mon parrain me plaça sa main sur l'épaule mais je m'en dégageai et serrai le cou de cette crevette ! Car la personne qui venait de violenter et tabasser l'amour de ma vie était ce connard de petite merdre de sang-de-bourbe de Colin !

-Je vais te tuer sale merde ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ! Pourquoi !

Chaque mot était ponctué de sa tête heurtant le mur et j'étais heureux que Severus me laisse faire.

-Tu me demande pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu me l'as volé ! Je voulais me venger de lui pour m'avoir laissé tomber pour un sale mangemort comme toi. Et tant qu'à faire j'ai pris ton apparence, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais oublier ce que Draco Malfoy lui a fait. Que tu souffres de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il n'y repense. Je voulais qu'il me revienne, ne supportant plus ta vue. Parce qu'il est à moi tu entends ! A MOI !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour le jeter au sol et le tabasser. Je sentais les bras de mon parrain me tirer en arrière mais j'avais une force incroyable. Chaque coup était donné avec plaisir et quand il ne fut pas loin des vapes, je me baissai à son niveau, tirant Severus avec moi, pour lui cracher ma haine :

-Je l'aime et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai eu envie de tuer quelqu'un autant que toi à cet instant ! Et JAMAIS il ne reviendra vers toi ! On va passer au delà de tout ça... je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, murmurais-je, me rendant compte tout à coup qu'il ne me l'avait jamais dit réellement.

Je laissai alors le corps de ce futur cadavre, et me ruai de nouveau vers Harry. Je lui pris la main et lui murmurai :

-Je t'aime mon amour, s'il te plait, réveil toi... regarde moi, aime moi... s'il te plait, murmurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en nous berçant.

Les mots de Colin repassaient dans ma tête et le fait qu'il ait fait ça avec mon apparence allait être un nouvel obstacle à ma relation avec Harry. Et merlin savait qu'on en avait déjà assez.

-S'il te plait Harry, dis-je en pleurant, ne me laisse pas pour ça, ne me quitte pas, sanglotais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

**POV Severus**

Alors, la personne qui avait ravi le cœur de cet être si pur était Potter ? Merlin, je ne savais pas comment réagir à cela mais cela n'était pas le plus important, je devais emmener le gamin au plus vite à Pomfresh.

Je stupéfixai Crivey, le ligoter et l'envoyer dans une armoire vide au fond de la pièce, je reviendrais le chercher après. Je m'approchai ensuite des deux amoureux et je fis un mouvement pour détacher Potter de Draco mais celui-ci gémit de douleur et comprenant mes intentions, il se leva, difficilement et porta le corps blessé et meurtri de son petit ami, car il l'était, même selon tout vraisemblance. Nous prîmes ainsi le chemin de l'infirmerie jusqu'au moment où j'entendis la dernière personne que je voulais entendre.

**POV Hermione**

-Professeur Snape ! Professeur Snape attendez moi s'il vous plait.

J'arrivais derrière lui, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'était arrêté, m'attendant surement et laissant Malfoy qui était avec lui continuer son chemin.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? Je l'ai cherché partout, mais je ne le trouve pas.

Je le vis blêmir à ma question. Qu'est ce qui se passait pour qu'il laisse apparaitre une émotion sur son visage si froid d'ordinaire ? Je commençai à paniquer ?

-Professeur ?

-Miss granger... et bien...

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et je lui dis :

-Monsieur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien ?

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Malfoy, je vis celui-ci se retourner et lui dire de se dépêcher. Mais ce qui me frappa fut de voir qu'il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aller mal. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je me précipitai vers lui pour lui proposer mon aide mais me stoppai à quelques pas quand je reconnus la personne qu'il portait. Harry. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais paralysée. Il avait l'air si mal en point, il ne bougeait pas, son corps était inerte. Je sentis mon corps être pris de tremblements, des larmes dévalant mes joues à la pensée qu'il pouvait... je me risquai à le demander.

-Est ce qu'il... est ce qu'il respire encore ?

Je ne pouvais pas prononcer le mot que je redoutai tant.

-Dites quelque chose ! Répondez-moi ! M'écriais-je au bord de l'hystérie de ne pas savoir.

**POV Severus**

Je ne le savais pas moi même et regardai le corps inerte de Potter dans les bras de mon filleul. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était perdu et en panique. Je regardai alors plus attentivement le torse et quand je vis qu'il se soulevait encore, je répondis, en enjoignant mon filleul à reprendre sa route :

-Oui mademoiselle Granger, votre ami respire encore. Retournez dans votre salle commune et garder ça pour vous.

-Que je retourne dans ma salle commune ? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RETOURNE DANS MA SALLE COMMUNE ALORS QUE J'AI CRU UN INSTANT MON MEILLEUR AMI MORT ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? J'IRAIS AVEC VOUS A L'INFIRMERIE QUE CA VOUS PLAISE OU NON !

Je restai incrédule face à ce coup de gueule et je devais avouer que tenir tête à un professeur, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, malgré toutes les remarques et le favoritisme dont je faisais preuve envers mes élèves de Serpentard, jamais elle n'avait...

-Bon vous venez ou vous restez planté là ? Me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées en prenant la même direction que mon filleul quelques instants plus tôt.

Je me retins de lui enlever des points pour son impertinence et les suivit jusque l'infirmerie.

**POV Hermione**

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, Malfoy était prostré sur une chaise, se balançant, le regard dans le vide et inondé de larmes silencieuses. Ce fut en le voyant dans cet état que je compris, il n'était pas celui qui avait fait du mal à mon ami, il était celui qui était entré dans sa vie. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Harry ne nous parlai plus de lui, de son obsession à découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Je reportai mon regard sur l'infirmerie, mais ne vis pas Harry, ni Pomfresh. Snape lui s'avançait vers une porte sur la droite au fond de la pièce. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, il se fit rembarrer par l'infirmière. Je pouvais l'entendre lui crier de sortir et de ne pas la déranger. Elle viendrait nous voir dès que possible.

Il se dirigea alors vers Malfoy et le pris dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots que je ne comprenais pas, pour essayer de le calmer. Le voir laisser tomber le masque pour son filleul, me fit quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de ne pas connaitre cet homme.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais seule à attendre des nouvelles d'Harry qui n'arrivaient pas. Je m'inquiétai énormément pour lui et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je décidais alors d'aller m'asseoir près d'eux, Snape me regarda faire, mais ne dit rien. Et c'est d'une toute petite voix fébrile que je lui demandai :

-Vous... vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir professeur ?

-Il ne pourrait en être autrement mademoiselle Granger, c'est de Potter dont on parle !

-Et si cette fois il ne s'en remettait pas ? Lui demandais-je en posant mon regard voilé de larmes dans le sien.

Je le vis enfouir la tête de son filleul dans son cou et il me dit, une certaine émotion, dans la voix :

-Il doit survivre Granger, il le doit, sinon...

Il jeta un œil en biais à Malfoy et je compris.

Je reportai mon regard sur Malf... Draco et attrapai une couverture que je tendis à Snape pour qu'il l'en recouvre en lui répondant :

-Oui, il le faut.

Le silence s'éternisa, je ne pensais plus, j'attendais, tout simplement. J'étais tellement déboussolée et épuisée de la peur que j'avais eu à voir Harry dans cet état, que je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes paupières se fermaient et que ma tête basculait sur l'épaule du professeur Snape qui était assis à mes côtés.

**POV Severus**

Quand je sentis un poids sur mon épaule libre, une odeur m'assaillit et cela ne pouvais provenir que de mon élève. Cette fille qui restait digne même dans cette situation. Je faisais un beau tableau, avec mon filleul, somnolant dans mes bras, et Granger sur mon épaule. Et cette infirmière de malheur qui ne voulait pas que je prenne des nouvelles de Potter ! Elle ne comprenait pas que deux personnes ici mourraient d'inquiétude ?

Et en plus de ça, tout me tombait dessus. Les aveux de Draco et le fait que le directeur et moi même cherchions une manière de l'aider. Le fait que tout dernièrement, j'avais découvert que la personne qui entretenait une relation avec Draco n'était autre que le garçon pour qui je montrai toute ma haine. Haine qu'il avait héritée de celle que j'avais pour son père, que je haïssais comme je ne pourrais jamais haïr personne d'autre aussi fort. Cet homme qui m'avait volé la femme de ma vie, celle qui avait fait battre mon cœur.

Je fermai les yeux, car repenser à elle, me fit repenser au fait que j'étais le coupable de sa mort. Je l'avais tuée indirectement et rien ne pourrait jamais racheter ma faute. Et avec elle était mort mon cœur.

Puis, cette odeur entêtante, envoutante qui émanait de la jeune femme assise près de moi me chamboulait. Je devais vraiment me reposer, je devenais fou...

* * *

**Voilà, le quatorzième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà ! Je tiens à dire ici que les choses importantes vont arriver. On en saura plus sur ce que Dumbledore envisage et bien d'autre chose. Soyez juste un peu patient. **On ne veut pas bâcler l'histoire**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Dites-le nous en review…

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, vous avez découvert ce que Colin a osé faire. Ecrire ce POV Harry sur le viol, n'as pas été facile pour moi. J'espère que je l'ai bien écrit. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dis à dimanche prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

Ps : Nous avons entamé le chapitre 18 ! (^-^)


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + **Autres couples secondaires**

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus… _

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour tout le monde, nous revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Je vais faire comme ma très chère amie, je vous donne rendez-vous **_avec impatience_** à la fin du chapitre (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce qu'il va vous raconter vous plaira. Je vous laisse lire, à toute à l'heure en bas de page.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**lulufma : **Merci pour ta review, elle nous fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Précision : ********_Se passe le jeudi _******

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la voix de Dumbledore, mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais bien, je me sentais en sécurité et ne voulais pas bouger. La personne contre qui je m'étais endormie, avait passé un bras autour de moi pour me soutenir, évitant ainsi que je tombe de ma chaise.

Mais ce fut quand la voix du professeur Snape résonna à mes oreilles, que je me redressais d'un bon, bien réveillée cette fois ci.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, bien dormi ? Me demanda Dumbledore.

-Euh, oui merci, lui répondis-je rougissante, me rendant compte que j'avais dormi contre mon professeur de potion et qu'il m'avait laissé faire, me soutenant même dans mon sommeil.

-Comment va Harry ? Demandais-je après cette constatation.

-Il va mieux Miss Granger, me répondit le directeur, du moins ses blessures. Quant à son état émotionnel, nous ne savons pas, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? Demandais-je.

Cette question attendait une réponse depuis que j'avais croisée le professeur Snape et Malf... Draco. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Harry pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ?

-Il a été battu et violé Miss Granger.

Quand Dumbledore m'annonça cette horreur, mon sang se glaça, une nausée me prit mais je la retenais, ne voulant pas me montrer faible. Je ne dis rien, j'écoutais les deux hommes parler.

Dumbledore prévenait le professeur Snape que Colin avait été emmené à Azkaban en attendant de passer en jugement pour ses actes.

Comment le gentil petit photographe que nous connaissions avait put en arriver à cet acte horrible ?

Le directeur me prévint avant de partir, qu'il avait fait aménager un appartement particulier pour Harry et moi, afin qu'il puisse être tranquille pendant sa convalescence et que je puisse veiller sur lui. Quand il s'en alla, je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec le professeur Snape et Draco. Ce dernier avait l'air endormi. Je m'excusai ensuite auprès du professeur Snape.

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur, je suis désolée.

**POV Severus**

-Evitez de baver sur mon épaule la prochaine fois Mademoiselle Granger, dis-je d'une voix cassante.

-Désolée, me répondit-elle en détournant son regard gêné.

J'étais un monstre ! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire comme si, le fait qu'elle, l'élève que je détestais ou plutôt montrais détester après Potter, ait dormi sur moi épaule soit naturel. Bien, que ce moment, où je l'avais eu contre moi m'avait paru... si... naturel justement. J'avais même poussé le vice à l'entourer de mon bras, pour lui éviter une chute, mais aussi pour la tenir plus proche.

-Hum, entendis-je venir de Draco

-Draco ? Draco...

-Moui...

-Allez, lève-toi, j'ai besoin d'étirer mes muscles.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, oubliant en le faisant que Granger était encore là. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, je pus voir en quelques secondes qu'il se rappelait du pourquoi de sa position : assis à califourchon sur moi, dormant contre mon torse.

Des larmes se firent présentes dans ses yeux rougis et endormis, et je ne pus que le serrer contre moi, voulant le réconforter comme le fils qu'il était pour moi.

-C'est rien, vous allez surmonter ça... tu dois être fort Draco... soit fort...

-C'est si dur de se dire... dire que... qu'il... qu'il va... il va me détester... il... il va me quitter... et... et j'veux pas...

Ces sanglots redoublèrent à la fin de sa tirade et je ne pus que fermer les yeux et le serrer plus encore.

Mon filleul s'était épris, je ne savais comment de ce satané Potter et même si je ne comprenais pas, il l'aimait, de même apparemment que le fils de mon ennemi. Et je devais aider mon filleul à ne pas sombrer si Potter le quittait, ce qui malheureusement allait arriver à mon avis.

**POV Hermione**

Voir Draco dans cet état me bouleversait. Il avait beau être celui qui m'avait pourri la vie depuis notre première année, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Et puis si Harry l'aimait, car c'était bien ça que j'avais déchiffré en mon ami, je ne pouvais que l'accepter et arrêter de le haïr. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il rejetterait Draco après son réveil. C'était Colin qui avait fait cette chose horrible. Donc pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Je m'empressai de leur demander. :

-Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi Harry voudrait quitter Draco ? Je ne comprends pas, tu n'y es pour rien, dis-je en regardant Draco.

-Cela vous agace Mademoiselle Granger de ne pas savoir, vous qui savez tout sur tout, répondit le professeur en me jetant un regard noir.

Je vis ensuite Mal... Draco relever la tête du torse et il me regarda comme si je venais d'apparaître à la seconde.

-Je ne sais peut-être pas tout, mais j'ai compris ce qu'était Draco pour Harry. Je voyais bien qu'Harry avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un et c'est en voyant la réaction de Draco que j'ai compris qui c'était. Et je peux vous dire qu'Harry éprouve de très fort sentiments pour lui, je le connais assez pour ça. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il le quitterait. Alors, allez vous me dire pourquoi oui ou non ? Lui crachais-je à la figure, de voir qu'il s'amusait de mon ignorance alors qu'il y avait plus grave.

**POV Severus**

Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rage. Cette petite savait me remettre à ma place, ça, je devais l'avouer. Elle avait raison et cela n'était pas un comportement d'adulte responsable de l'asticoter sur son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je soufflai et tout en la regardant, dans ses yeux noisette brulant de rage, je lui dis avec calme tout en caressant le dos de mon filleul :

-Monsieur Crivey a agressé Monsieur Potter, l'a violé et tout cela, sous l'apparence de Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco gémit et resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je ne pus aisser que transparaître sur mon visage une grimace car mon corps était douloureux d'être resté comme ça, plusieurs heures.

-Mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas non plus comment il va réagir. Je suis désolée Malfoy, j'aimerais te rassurer mais je ne peux pas. Je le connais très bien, mais là je ne peux pas prédire quelle sera sa réaction.

**POV Draco**

Son cri m'avait sorti de ma léthargie et l'entendre me parler comme ça, gentiment comme pour me rassurer, me fit encore plus de mal. Je m'éloignai du torse sécuritaire de mon parrain et la regardai avant de dire :

-Cette crevette, qui mérite le baiser du détraqueur, a eu ce qu'il voulait... il me l'a dit, il voulait me détruire et m'enlever Harry... il voulait, dis-je en sentant les larmes couler, il voulait nous faire du mal et nous séparer et... et…

N'en pouvant plus, je me redressai et m'acharnais sur la chaise près moi, la détruisant de mes coups de pied, de poing. Je sentis mon parrain me tirer contre lui, m'immobilisant, et à bout, je criai à Merlin ce que je pensais de lui :

-Salaud... tu n'pouvais pas t'empêcher de m'le prendre comme mon chien Gallion ! Tout ce que j'aime tu m'le prends, de grès ou d'force ! Mais tu peux faire tout c'que tu veux, me faite battre, m'enfermer ou me détruire le cœur, je resterais debout ! Tu m'entends… TU M'ENTENDS !

**POV Hermione**

Les cris de Draco me déchiraient le cœur. Je comprenais dans ses mots qu'il n'avait surement pas eut la vie facile que nous nous imaginions. Et de voir que Colin avait peut-être détruit son seul bonheur, en la personne d'Harry, me fit chanceler. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur la chaise près de moi. Draco lui pleurait de nouveau dans les bras du professeur Snape. Je sentais une rage et une colère sourde m'envahir en repensant à tout ça, mais l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie me sortit des mes réflexions.

-Mione ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dumbledore m'a prévenu que je te trouverai ici et que tu m'expliquerais.

Je regardai celui que je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de quitter et toute ma colère contre lui et Colin prit possession de moi. Je me dirigeais vers lui, en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là :

-Il parait qu'Harry a eu un problème et que tu le veilles d'après Dumbledore. Donc je suis venu voir comment il va.

-Ca ne te concerne pas Ron, tu peux partir ! Lui dis-je à la limite de sortir de mes gonds.

-Mais Mione, je suis son ami, j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Son ami ? Tu te considères comme son ami toi qui n'accepte pas qu'il soit gay ? Toi qui ne te préoccupe plus de lui depuis quelques temps. TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE LA ! DEGAGE ! ET SACHE PAR LA MEME OCCASION QU'IL N'Y A PLUS DE NOUS. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

-Je peux savoir au moins ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Et pourquoi Malfoy est ici ?

-NON TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR ! ET TU N'AS PAS A SAVOIR POURQUOI MALFOY EST LA NON PLUS. MAIS PUISQUE TU A L'AIR D'Y TENIR, IL EST LA A CAUSE D'UN PROBLEME DE SANTE, CA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC HARRY. MAINTENANT DISPARAIT AVANT QUE JE NE TE FASSE SORTIR D'ICI AUTREMENT QU'AVEC DES MOTS !

Je le vis sortir en râlant, mais il savait ce que je pouvais lui faire en étant dans cet état. Je me laissai retomber de nouveau sur ma chaise en essayant de me calmer. Je venais de mettre fin à mon histoire avec lui, enfin.

Lorsque je me sentis plus calme, je regardai en direction de Draco et du professeur Snape et leur dis :

-Excusez-moi pour cet incident, je ne voulais pas vous faire subir ça, mais je me suis laissé emporter.

-Je dois vous dire toutes mes félicitations Mademoiselle Granger, dit le professeur Snape en me regardant avec une sorte de sourire.

-Et pourquoi ces félicitations ?

-Car vous avez eu un sursaut d'intelligence en quittant Monsieur Weasley... il n'était pas un homme fait pour vous !

Il parti se rassoir, entrainant avec lui Draco et ce dernier me dit :

-Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit, il en aurait été content qu'Harry me déteste à nouveau.

Je le vis se mordre les lèvres ensuite, certainement pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau à cette évidence.

-Si vous le dites professeur, dis-je avec un temps de retard.

Je me sentais pourtant triste, car malgré tout j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui, c'était pour ça que je ne l'avais pas encore quitté.

-De rien Draco, si je peux t'appeler comme ça, continuais-je. Je me devais de vous protéger Harry et toi. Tu souffres déjà assez, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de quoi s'en prendre à toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te fustiger, je suis là pour protéger mon ami, et toi aussi maintenant. Même si pour ça j'ai dû faire ce que j'avais tant de mal à faire depuis quelque temps, le quitter.

A cette prise de conscience, je m'effondrai. Je venais de mettre fin à mon histoire avec celui que j'aimais encore malgré tout.

**POV Severus**

Quand nous vîmes, Draco et moi, cette jeune fille s'effondrer, mon filleul me lança un regard qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il quitta mes bras et parti se placer devant la fenêtre. Il s'y appuya et je pouvais l'entendre pleurer doucement.

Comprenant par là, ce que mon satané filleul voulait, je me relevai et allai m'accroupir puis poser ma main sur l'épaule de cette jeune fille qui avait trop subi ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

**POV Hermione**

Quand je senti cette main sur mon épaule, je relevais mes yeux embués et aperçu mon professeur de potion accroupi face à moi. Me souvenant du sentiment de sécurité que j'avais ressentie quand je m'étais réveillée la tête sur son épaule, je ne fis pas cas de notre « antipathie » et me jetai dans ses bras, m'agrippant à lui de toutes mes forces en laissant couler mes larmes. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait avec Ron.

**POV Draco**

Je pouvais entendre l'amie d'Harry pleurer et je savais sans avoir besoin de me retourner que mon parrain s'occupait d'elle. Moi, je regardai le parc de Poudlard, me souvenant du jour où j'avais couru pour rejoindre Harry à la volière...

J'agrippai la pierre de l'appui de fenêtre et serrai mes mâchoires. Je ne connaissais pas encore Harry parfaitement, mais je savais, au fond de moi qu'il me quitterait. Il n'allait pas savoir oublier ce que cette enflure lui avait fait subir et je ne voulais pas. Je ne laisserais pas tomber et temps qu'il ne me reviendrait pas, je m'acharnerai à lui faire entendre raison.

Soudain, je ressentis le besoin de le voir, alors, en espérant ne pas me faire repousser par l'infirmière, je me dirigeai vers le fond dans l'espoir de le voir, de me rendre de compte que rien n'était vrai.

Une fois les rideaux passés, je le vis, là, endormi. Son visage était couvert de bleu et de ce que je voyais de son corps, c'était pareil. Sans attendre, je vins à son chevet et passai ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Je le regardai comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le voir ainsi. Je vis ensuite mes larmes tomber sur son visage et je les effaçai de mon pouce en lui murmurant :

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire Harry... pas maintenant, maintenant que je sais que je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je te déteste déjà... parce que je sais, là au fond de moi que tu vas... tu vas me rejeter... et... c'est dur de se dire... que... que...

Ne pouvant plus continuer, je me laissai tomber, la tête sur son torse, et pleurais en lui murmurant mon amour et mes peurs.

**POV Severus**

Je ne pu que la réceptionner et la tenir contre moi, la laissant déverser ses pleurs. C'était mon rôle de professeur de prendre soin de mes élèves et celle ci en avait besoin. Son meilleur ami venait de se faire violer, elle avait aussi appris que ce dernier entretenait une relation avec le garçon qui la maltraitait depuis son plus jeune âge, sans broncher.

Et pour finir, elle venait de se séparer, avec difficulté, de son petit ami pour qui merlin se demandait pourquoi, elle avait le béguin depuis la quatrième année. Car tout le monde, et moi y compris, avions vu qu'elle aurait tant aimée être pendu au bras de ce Weasley au lieu de ce vaillant Krum.

Cette fille devait chercher ailleurs, plutôt un jeune homme intellectuel, pour l'accompagner à la bibliothèque au lieu de la laisser seule, comme le faisait son petit ami.

Combien de fois, en allant chercher des informations que ma propre bibliothèque n'avait pas, j'avais vu cette fille, plongée dans les livres, seule comme une malheureuse ?

Inconsciemment d'abord, puis, tout le contraire ensuite, je raffermis ma prise autour d'elle et la laissai s'épancher.

Après quelques minutes, elle commença à murmurer :

-Désolée professeur, encore une fois je me suis servie de votre épaule et l'ai inondée, me dit-elle en reniflant.

-Que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, dis-je en me reculant et en lui montrant par un léger sourire, que je ne lui en voulais pas.

**POV Hermione**

Quand il se recula, j'eus froid, son étreinte m'avait fait du bien. Je m'étais sentie soutenue et ça m'avait rassurée. Puis de le voir me sourire, lui cet homme froid et secret, me fit chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il le montrait, cet homme pouvait avoir de la compassion et laisser ses rancœurs de côté. Je me fis la réflexion que cet homme pouvait être beau quand il souriait. J'allai lui répondre quand on entendit un cri déchirant.

Harry !

Je me levai et me précipitai vers la pièce où était mon ami. Le professeur Snape sur mes pas. Ce que je vis me fit mal. J'avais mal de voir Harry et Draco souffrir autant. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je restais là à regarder Harry se déchainer sur celui qu'il aimait.

**POV Harry ****_Un peu avant_**** **

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Comment oses-tu te montrer après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Harry, ce n'est...

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu as commencé à porter la main sur moi !

-Har...

-Non ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort qui a merveilleusement réussi sa mission, n'est ce pas ce que tu m'as dis ? Alors va t'en, ne reviens pas me voir. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es encore là. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fait et je me vengerais. Si la justice ne s'occupe pas de toi, je le ferais.

Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'es qu'une merde de serpent à la botte d'un psychopathe. J'espère que tu t'ais bien amusé Malfoy, car la partie est terminée, plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras de moi, plus jamais tu ne m'adresseras la parole. Ni à moi, ni à qui que se soit. Je te le promets. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, car grâce à toi je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que se soit, mais dès que je le pourrais, je te ferais regretter ce que tu m'as fait.

Après ce flot de paroles envers lui, je ne disais plus rien. J'osais même le regarder, lui ce traître, car il m'avait bel et bien trahi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais. Pourquoi était-il livide ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il souffrait alors que c'était moi qui avait été...

Je n'arrivais même pas à le dire. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ? Personne ne savait donc ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

Puis je vis Mione et Snape débouler. Mon amie se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Là, je laissai ma douleur sortir et lui demandai de faire partir ces Serpentards que je ne voulais pas voir.

**POV Hermione**

A la demande d'Harry, je tournai un regard désolé vers Draco et le professeur Snape. Je pouvais voir la souffrance que les mots que nous venions d'entendre avaient eu sur Draco, j'étais tellement désolée pour lui, pour eux. Je regardai alors le professeur Snape qui me fit signe qu'il avait compris ma demande muette. Il emmena Draco hors de la chambre et je me retrouvai seule avec mon ami. Je le laissai évacuer sa peine sans rien dire. Il pleura un bon moment avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent.

Quand il se calma, je m'installai mieux, étant jusque là, penchée sur lui en le tenant dans mes bras. Une fois assise près de lui, je le repris dans mes bras et lui demandai de m'écouter. Il fallait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas celui qu'il aimait qui lui avait fait ça.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre. Ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment ça pas ce que je crois ? J'étais là Mione, je pense savoir mieux que toi ce qui s'est passé.

-Harry s'il te plait, écoute moi.

-Bien, alors dis-moi. Si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est ce que c'était alors ? Un cauchemar ? Un nouveau jeu de Voldemort à travers une vision ? Mais vas-y je t'écoute.

Je sentais que mon ami était remonté, lui faire accepter la vérité n'allait pas être facile.

-Je sais ce qu'il y a entre toi et Draco et...

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi Hermione ! Du moins plus maintenant, finit-il tout bas.

-Harry, je sais que toi et Draco êtes ensemble. Je sais aussi que tu l'aimes et qu'apparemment c'est réciproque. Mais ce qui t'es arrivé, ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a fait subir. Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais celui qui t'a fait ça a pris du Polynectar et s'est fait passer pour Draco. Harry, le responsable c'est Colin. Il est maintenant à Azkaban et il sera jugé.

-Non ! Ca ne peut pas être Colin ! C'est Draco, j'en suis sûr. Il m'a dit que c'était une mission de Voldemort. C'était l'arrogant Malfoy qui me parlait, comment Colin aurait pu se faire passer pour lui ? Je ne te crois pas !

-Harry, s'il te plait crois moi, tu sais...

-Non Hermione ! Je ne te crois pas ! Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi si c'est pour que tu le défendes après ce qu'il vient de me faire. Si tu es de son coté, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Il se tourna dos à moi et voyant que je ne le ferais pas changer d'avis, je me levai, résignée et quittai l'infirmerie. Je me retenais de craquer encore une fois mais j'étais lasse. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les appartements du professeur Snape, voulant prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Une fois devant la porte de ceux-ci, j'hésitai, puis me décidai et frappai de légers coups. J'attendais que le professeur Snape vienne ouvrir.

**POV Severus ****_Un peu avant_******

Au vu du regard que me lança Granger, je compris et entrainai mon filleul en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il me suivit sans rien dire, sans opposer de résistance. Nous croisâmes quelques élèves dans les couloirs et cela était rare de me voir la main dans le dos d'un élève, même Draco, et le conduire dans les couloirs. Et puis, à la tête de Draco, les autres devaient se poser des questions.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, je décidai que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et pris la décision de l'amener à mes appartements. Seulement, comme la chance n'étant pas du tout présente pour nous, à un coin de couloir, nous tombâmes sur les deux amis de mon filleul, Nott et Zabini.

-Merlin Draco, que se passe-t-il ? Cria le noir en lui sautant dessus.

Il ne reçu que du silence et l'autre, plus intelligent, tira sur le bras de son ami en disant :

-En l'occurrence, son parrain s'en occupe... viens Blaise, on le verra plus tard.

Il tira presque de force son ami vers le tableau, au milieu du couloir, tableau qui renfermait leur salle commune. Par contre, Draco n'avait eu aucune réaction et j'avais peur. Peur de le perdre, peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Surtout pour l'amour. Et cela me ramenai à mon adolescence, à mon amour à moi. Celui qui m'avait détruit.

Ce fut perdu dans mes propres souvenirs, que je conduisis Draco dans mes quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allai lui parler, tenter de le rassurer quand il me dit :

-Ne dis rien.

Sa voix était étranglée, blessée et je voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repoussa.

**POV Draco**

Il parut surprit de mon geste mais je ne voulais pas effacer Harry de mon corps...

-S'il te plait, dis-je en le suppliant de comprendre.

-Que puis-je faire ? Me demanda-t-il perdu, visiblement comme moi.

-Me le rendre, dis-je en pleurant silencieusement. Effacer cette journée et me le rendre.

-Si je pouvais...

Je lui fis signe de la main de se taire et à bout de force et voulant être seul, je pris la décision de moi même de me diriger vers sa chambre. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte et allai me glisser sous les couvertures épaisses. Je tirai un oreiller à moi et le serrai de toutes mes forces.

Je me balançai d'avant en arrière en me repassant ses dernières paroles. Chaque mots qu'il avait dit m'avaient fait tellement de mal, qu'ils m'avaient détruit.

Je me sentais de nouveau seul, et je ne voulais plus l'être. Je voulais Harry, je voulais ses bras, sa bouche contre la mienne, je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, comme je lui avais dit hier. Je voulais qu'il soit là, je voulais qu'il me sert et me rassure après ce cauchemar... je voulais qu'il oublie, sans m'oublier moi et notre histoire.

Merlin, je le voulais tellement et je savais... je savais que je ne l'aurais plus. Mes sanglots redoublèrent à cette vérité douloureuse.

A cet instant, la mort pouvait venir me libérer, je l'accueillerais avec sourire, sachant que dans l'au delà, la tristesse était absente. Mais je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras.

-Tu reviendras vers moi... il le faut, il le faut, dis-je en serrant plus fortement l'oreiller et enfouissant ma tête dedans.

**POV Severus**

J'étais là, assis devant ma cheminée, à l'aise ayant retiré ma lourde robe, abruti par l'alcool que je buvais. Repenser à _Elle_ m'avait miné le moral et je culpabilisai de nouveau. Et le fait de savoir que mon filleul allait aussi vivre un chagrin d'amour, me donnait envie de tout détruire, de ravager mon entourage et de hurler ma rage. Ce petit être n'avait jamais rien demandé et...

-Maitre Severus, Guni vous apporte votre repas, Maitre Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Il y a aussi celui de maitre Draco, maitre !

-Pose-le là, dis-je en me levant et en allant me resservir un doigt de whisky.

L'elfe disparu dans un « PLOP » sonore et voulant voir si Draco avait faim, j'allai jeter un œil dans la chambre. Seulement rien n'avait changé depuis une heure, il se balançait toujours comme un dément en disant les mêmes choses : « _me quitte pas_ », « _je t'aime moi_ », « _j'ai besoin de toi_ », « _pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu_ » et j'en passe.

J'avais envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que ça lui passerait mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Rien ne passait et le temps n'enlevait rien.

Le temps n'avait pas enlevé mes souvenirs, ceux d'un unique baiser échangé, d'une mauvaise décision, d'une insulte regrettée et d'une tombe ... tout était là, la culpabilité, cet amour dévorant que je n'avais jamais pu exprimer, cette rancune envers Potter et les autres, cette envie de mourir pour ma bêtise, mon aveuglement.

Soufflant et me morigénant sur le fait que je devais penser avant tout à mon fils de cœur, je pris la décision de jeter mon verre dans la cheminée et d'attendre. Je ne faisais que ça depuis ce fameux 31 octobre. Attendre ma mort, ma rédemption et peut être le plaisir de la revoir une fois, une unique fois pour lui demander pardon. Ma Lily, mon amour, ma plus grande perte.

Après un temps indéterminé, j'entendis un bruit. Il venait de la porte de mon bureau. Je me levais alors et me dirigeai vers cette dernière que j'ouvris, arborant mon masque que je perdis aussitôt en voyant qui c'était.

**POV Hermione**

Quand la porte s'était ouverte, j'avais ravalé les larmes qui montaient de nouveau. Je devais arrêter de pleurer devant le professeur Snape, sinon il allait finir par me prendre pour quelqu'un de faible. Je le regardai laisser tomber son habituel masque de froideur en voyant que c'était moi qui était devant sa porte. Voir qu'il me laissait entrevoir ses émotions me fit étonnamment plaisir. Plaisir qui retomba quand il me demanda ce que je faisais là. Je repris contenance, me rappelant pourquoi j'étais là.

-Puis-je entrer s'il vous plait Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Disons que je ne peux pas vous parler ici alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse faire plus de mal à certaines personnes, plus que ce qu'elles souffrent déjà.

-Bien... rentrez donc !

-Merci Monsieur.

Je le suivi à travers son bureau et pénétrai à sa suite dans son salon. Il me fit un signe vers le divan, m'invitant par là à m'y asseoir. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder la pièce où je me trouvai et lui demandai sans préambules :

-Comment va Draco Monsieur ?

-Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille, me dit-il en se laissant tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil face à moi.

-C'est vrai que la question ne se pose pas, il doit être au plus mal. Désolée de vous avoir importuné, je vais vous laisser, lui dis-je en me relevant.

Me sentant tout à coup ridicule d'être venue là prendre des nouvelles de ce garçon qui devait souffrir horriblement des paroles qu'avait eu mon ami.

-Asseyez-Vous Mademoiselle Granger, aboya-t-il tout à coup.

Je me rassis, surprise de son ton agressif. Qu'avait fais-je pour qu'il me crie dessus ?

-Comment va Potter ?

-Mal lui aussi. Il est en colère contre Draco. Il n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dis ce qu'il s'était passé réellement. Il pense que je lui tourne le dos pour défendre votre filleul et m'a chassé, lui répondis-je en soufflant d'abattement face à la situation.

-C'est louable de votre part de défendre Draco, merci pour lui.

-Non, c'est normal ! Je ne peux pas laisser un innocent endosser la responsabilité d'un acte qui n'est pas le sien.

**POV Severus**

-Merci à vous, dis-je en me levant et allant dans la cuisine, servir du thé.

Seulement, n'ayant plus que le mien, ce fut un peu boudeur que je m'obligeai en en servir deux tasses avant de revenir dans le salon et d'en déposer une sur la table basse.

-Pour vous, dis-je en reprenant place dans mon fauteuil.

Dès que le thé pénétra dans ma bouche, je ressentis une explosion de saveur et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur. J'adorai ce thé !

Nous le bûmes dans un silence religieux et ce fut en regardant l'heure sur ma cheminée que je me rendis compte que le couvre feu était déjà dépassé, ainsi que l'heure du diner.

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'avez pas soupé Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

-Vous devez manger !

Je me levai alors et lui ordonnai d'en faire de même. Elle le fit et je lui indiquai la table où le plateau était posé.

-Merci professeur. Et vous, vous avez mangé ?

Sa question me déstabilisa et la vérité m'échappa, conséquence de l'alcool ingurgité certainement :

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Alors on va partager.

-Il n'en est pas question, m'exclamais-je sans comprendre moi même ma réaction.

Mais ... en même temps, cela était si...

Elle était une élève, j'étais son professeur et diner ensemble dans mes appartements privé... c'était... je n'avais même pas de mot.

**POV Hermione**

-Bien ! Si cela vous dérange tellement de partager un repas avec une Griffondor et qui plus ai Miss-je-sais-tout, alors je vais vous laisser manger seul et retourner à mon dortoir.

Je me sentais vexée. Je pensai qu'on avait un peu enterré la hache de guerre lui et moi pour faire face au problème d'Harry et Draco, mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est pourquoi ça me touchais.

Il avait bien laissé tomber son masque face à moi, il m'avait remercié et fait un compliment. Il avait même laissé s'exprimer son plaisir quand il avait bu son thé, par un gémissement. Son qui m'avait captivée. Tout ce que j'avais pu voir de cet homme aujourd'hui, me faisait réviser mon jugement sur lui. Sauf que là, il venait de me renvoyer à mes certitudes passées.

De toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-je rester là et partager un repas avec lui ? Cet homme froid et sévère n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi, même s'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Grrrrrr et en plus il m'énervait, il me faisait me poser des questions qui normalement n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

-Ne soyez pas idiote Mademoiselle Granger et mangez !

Son ton était autoritaire, comme quand il nous ordonnait de commencer notre potion mais je n'étais pas en cours et une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Soit, je mangerais. Mais à une condition, que vous mangiez vous aussi ! Tant que vous ne mangerez pas, je ne toucherais pas à ces plats moi non plus. Il va bien falloir que vous arriviez à surmonter votre antipathie pour les Griffondors si les choses s'arrangent entre Draco et Harry. Autant commencer maintenant.

**POV Severus**

Dans un lointain souvenir, je revoyais ma Lily me dire la même chose...

Je soufflai et énervé contre cette gamine qui arrivait à me faire ravaler ma répartie, ne trouvant rien à redire, je pris place et avec un rictus, je lui dis :

-Je ne voulais juste pas partager mon repas avec une gamine de votre âge, mais soit ! Mangeons.

-Bien, vous devenez raisonnable ! Et puis en quoi mon âge pourrait déranger ? Que vous mangiez avec « une gamine » ou quelqu'un de plus âgé ne change rien. Ce qui compte c'est que vous mangiez non ?

-Si nous étions ailleurs, jeune fille, oui ! Mais nous sommes à Poudlard, et je suis votre professeur. Et une élève n'a pas à manger dans les appartements privés de son professeur après le couvre feu ! Tonnais-je en prenant ma fourchette et la plantant dans la viande, restée chaude par un sort des elfes.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut déranger, il n'est pas fait mention dans le règlement de l'école qu'il est interdit aux professeurs et aux élèves de partager un repas en privé. Il ne fait d'ailleurs aucune mention, sous aucune forme, que tout contact privé entre un élève et un professeur est interdit. Regardez Harry, il a bien eu des contacts avec Remus Lupin au temps où il était le professeur de DCFM, et personne ne les a jamais réprimandés.

Toute forme de contact. J'étais resté bloqué sur cette partie là de sa phrase. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Mais la voir manger le contenu de son assiette avec le sourire, celui qui disait « j'ai eu le dernier mot », je préférai ne pas penser justement à ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là et mangeai sans appétit.

**POV Harry**

Depuis le départ de Mione, je tournai et retournai dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans revoir ce que m'avait fait Draco... non Malfoy. Il m'avait bien eu, il m'avait amené là où il le voulait et j'y avais foncé tête baissée, en bon Griffondor que j'étais. Et Mione, que je croyais être mon amie, prenait sa défense. Pourquoi m'avait-elle raconté ce mensonge comme quoi ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait fait ça ? Était-elle passée du côté de Voldemort elle aussi ? Non je ne pouvais pas croire ça, pas elle. Et puis qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de Colin et de Polynectar ? Avait-il vraiment pu faire ça ?

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais perdu et j'avais mal. Mal à en crever. Je m'étais donné à cent pour cent dans cette histoire, et j'avais été trahi. J'avais tout donné à Draco. Ma confiance, mon amitié, mon soutien, mon amour, mon cœur. Et il avait piétiné tout ça en me prenant mon corps et m'enlevant mes rêves d'avenir heureux. Il venait de me briser, comme même Voldemort ne serait jamais parvenu à le faire.

Mais si Mione avait raison ? Si ce n'était pas lui ? Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi Colin avait fait ça ? Et si c'était lui le fautif, qu'allait-il advenir de Draco et moi ? J'étais perdu, et ce fut avec soulagement que je vis Pomfresh arriver avec une potion de sommeil.

Après l'avoir avalée, je me laissai porter dans le sommeil par une phrase de Draco, que je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir entendu me dire : « je ne te laisserais pas faire Harry... pas maintenant, maintenant que je sais que je t'aime. »

**POV Draco**

Le sommeil me boudait, le bonheur aussi, mais là, j'étais fatigué et je voulais oublier. J'étais là, dans ce lit inconnu, souillant de mes larmes l'oreiller de Severus.

Je voulais tellement être ailleurs, dans un autre lit, celui d'Harry ou le mien, dans ses bras. Ma tête dans son cou où la sienne sur mon torse. Sentir son souffle, entendre sa respiration... me prouver qu'il était avec moi.

Mais je n'avais plus rien, à part mes larmes et mon cœur brisé par ses derniers mots.

Etais-ce un retour des choses ? Que lui avait dit Crivey sous mon apparence ? Quel avait été ses mots à lui ? Avaient-ils fait autant de mal à Harry, que ceux de ce dernier à moi ? Probablement et même encore plus !

Moi, je savais qu'Harry n'aurait jamais dit ça si rien ne s'était passé, mais il ne savait pas, ce midi que ce n'était pas moi. Il avait certainement dû croire toutes les paroles. Ou peut être pas !

Mais quand cet infâme déchet avait commencé à le frapper avec mon apparence, chaque mot avaient du rentrer en lui pour le marquer au fer rouge, le conduisant seul là où la haine existait.

Et ces mots, dans cette classe, celle où il avait dit m'aimer... étais-ce vrai ?

Mon cœur me criait oui, ma raison aussi mais tout était parti, il ne m'aimait plus, il me détestait et quand il serait sur pied, il allait me faire regretter des gestes et des paroles qui ne venaient pas de moi. Et parce que je l'aimais, oh oui, je l'aimais, je le laisserais faire... je le laisserais me détruire comme mon amour me détruisait en ce moment.

J'aurais dû être là, pour le défendre, pour empêcher la suite des événements.

Un frisson me parcouru le corps à la pensée de mon bien aimé se faire... violer.

Une plainte sortit de ma bouche et des tas d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres assaillirent mon esprit et je ne pus qu'hurler :

-Harry ! Harry... HARRY

**POV Severus**

Mon assiette était quasiment vide quand j'entendis du bruit, ou plutôt des cris. Sans attendre, je me levai en quatrième vitesse et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Je vis Draco se tordre et il appelait, ou plutôt hurlait, après Potter.

Sans penser à rien d'autre que le consoler, je me glissai dans son dos et le retournai contre moi, pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, réconfortantes.

Ne voyant pas de résultat, et ne comprenant pas tout à coup ce revirement de comportement, je pénétrai son esprit et vis pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

-Chut bébé... je suis là, pense à moi, à nos moments, à nos parties d'échec. Oublie tout le reste. Pense à Théo et Blaise, pense à tes cours... S'il te plait Draco, pense à autre chose, tu vas te détruire...

Une larme coula sur ma joue, témoin de mon amour pour ce garçon perdu qui était tout ce que j'avais en ce monde. Je le berçai avec tout ce que j'avais en stock et petit à petit, je le sentis se détendre et avant qu'il ne tombe dans le sommeil, je souris à l'entende de sa phrase :

-Je t'aime Harry.

Je priai Merlin Salazar et même Godric que Potter devienne intelligent et pardonne à Draco sa simple apparence.

**POV Hermione**

J'étais fier de ma répartie, j'avais réussi à clouer le bec de mon professeur et à avoir le dernier mot. Je commençai à manger en essayant de trouver une solution pour faire comprendre à Harry que Draco n'y était pour rien. Car je me demandai s'il croirait Dumbledore ou pas. Et je sentais malheureusement que lui aussi, il ne le croirait pas.

Je tournai et retournai mes méninges, quand l'idée arriva. Bon cette idée n'était pas la plus douce, mais elle était celle qui pouvait fonctionner à coup sûr. Le professeur Snape pourrait lui montrer la vérité. Il pourrait le laisser voir son souvenir, et comme ça il verrait que Draco était avec lui et non dans cette salle. J'allai soumettre mon idée au professeur Snape quand des cris retentirent. Je vis mon hôte se lever et partir en courant dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Je pouvais entendre les cris de Draco et ils me glacèrent le sang. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir quelqu'un comme ça? Je savais que j'aurais dû partir et les laisser seuls. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je voulais savoir dans quel état était Draco. Je me levai et m'approchai de la porte discrètement. Je pouvais entendre les mots qu'utilisait le professeur Snape pour rassurer son filleul. Je pouvais constater de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que cet homme pouvait aimer, et qu'il aimait son filleul plus que tout.

Me disant que j'en avais assez entendu, je retournai sur le divan, oubliant l'assiette qui m'attendait sur la table et attendis que Snape revienne. Je m'installai plus confortablement, repliant mes jambes sous moi et posant ma tête sur ma main qui avait pris appuis sur l'accoudoir.

**POV Severus**

Quand la prise de mon filleul se desserra de moi, je lui enlevai ses chaussures et son pantalon, lui laissant sa chemise. Je le bordai ensuite en lui embrasant le front et en lui murmurant que je l'aimai plus que tout et que je ferais tout pour que Potter lui revienne, quitte à donner ma vie.

Je pensais chaque parole et après cette nuit, avoir vu mon filleul souffrir comme ça, je devais trouver une solution.

Quand je fus de nouveau dans mon salon, m'attendant à le trouver vide, Granger repartie dans son dortoir, je fus surpris de la voir endormie sur mon divan.

Une micro seconde, je fus attendri par son visage et la seconde suivante, sa position inconfortable me sauta aux yeux. Ne réfléchissant pas, chose quasiment rare chez moi, et certainement un effet de l'alcool encore dans mon sang, je me ruai sur elle et la plaçai mieux, allongée. Au moment où j'enlevai sa main, la plaçant sur son ventre, elle marmonna :

-J'ai froid, viens près de moi.

Je restai tétanisé par sa demande et d'une voix extrêmement basse, je dis :

-Pardon, je n'ai pas compris...

-Viens près de moi, me dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Granger, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

-Je sais à qui je m'adresse, ce n'était pas une parole sortit de mes rêves, me dit-elle en soutenant mon regard.

Elle me laissait sans voix. Que répondre, que faire ?

-Je suis professeur... et... enfin, dis-je balbutiant et perdant mes mots.

Satané Whisky Pur Feu !

-Et moi je suis une de vos élèves qui réclame votre attention car elle a besoin de vous, me rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Sans attendre, elle me tira vers elle et me poussa pour que je sois allongé sur le dos. Relevant ma tête et la toisant du regard, je dis, les dents serrées, mais néanmoins amusé par l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve :

-Que cela reste entre ses murs Mademoiselle Granger.

A quoi bon refuser un divan confortable ?

Je la tirai sur moi, la faisant reposer à moitié sur mon flan et l'autre moitié contre le dossier du canapé et elle me dit :

-Promis Severus, pardon, professeur Snape. Cela ne sortira pas d'ici, me dit-elle doucement.

-J'y compte bien Hermione, j'y compte bien, dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux et en la serrant contre moi.

**POV Hermione**

J'étais bien, ce moment de tendresse me réconfortait de la journée que je venais de vivre. Mais quand je m'étais aperçue que j'avais appelé le professeur Snape par son prénom, une peur m'avait envahie, et s'il me repoussait d'avoir été trop loin en l'appelant comme ça ?

J'avais beau m'être excusée sur le champ, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Et je fus surprise qu'il ne relève pas, utilisant lui aussi mon prénom, me serrant contre lui et m'embrassant les cheveux.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, je me redressai et osai une chose que je n'aurai pas imaginée de ma part. Je me relevai légèrement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**POV Severus**

Quand je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'eus un blanc, comme un bug.

Elle m'embrassait !

Puis, revenant au présent, je la repoussai délicatement, et montrant mon vrai moi, je lui dis aussi doucement que je le pouvais :

-On ne peut pas...

-Je comprends, commença-t-elle en me coupant. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, en fait si… Mais dites moi, suis-je si repoussante que ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en se réinstallant sur mon torse.

-Je suis votre professeur et vous êtes mon élève, et de surcroit non majeur… et… et, je suis bien trop vieux et tout cela...

Je soufflai, incapable d'exprimer mes pensées sans la blesser. Elle devait être en état de choc pour agir de la sorte avec moi et je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Quand je sus comment j'allai lui expliquer la chose, je vins lui prendre son menton et relevai sa tête pour ancrer mes yeux aux siens :

-Vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites Mademoiselle Granger... vous êtes choquée et perturbée par tout ce que la journée vous a donnée... et moi aussi, je le suis et c'est tout à fait normal. Vous comprenez ?

-Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que j'avais envie de vous embrasser et que vous me repoussez en me donnant de faux prétextes. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir rappelée le règlement de cette école tout à l'heure, me répondit-elle déçue. Mais je peux comprendre que je ne sois pas à votre, comment dire ça… a votre goût ? Vous pouvez être franc vous savez, je pense que je vous ai montrée que je pouvais encaisser les choses.

Quel âge avait-elle pour penser comme ça ? Et puis surtout, comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de m'embrasser, alors que même Lily, qui m'aimait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu en dire n'avait pas voulu.

-Mademoiselle Granger, dis-je en me redressant et de par ce fait, la redressant aussi. Je pense que vous êtes malade, ajoutais-je en posant ma main sur don front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de température.

-Non, je peux vous assurer que malgré ce que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui, ma santé va parfaitement bien professeur.

-Ne dites de pas sottise, vous venez de dire à l'instant avoir eu l'envie de m'embrasser ! Moi, le bâtard graisseux, la chauve souris des cachots, moi le professeur qui ne vous donne jamais la parole ! M'exclamais-je furieux qu'elle nie être malade.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Mais si vous voulez que je vous confirme mes envies, et bien soit. J'avais envie de vous embrasser oui ! Vous l'homme qui a su prendre soin, malgré votre antipathie, d'Harry et de moi. Vous qui n'êtes pas un homme sans cœur, car vous aimez votre filleul comme s'il était votre fils, vous qui êtes beau quand vous laissez passer un sourire. Mais bon, oublions tout ça et dormons.

Ce qu'elle m'avait dit me rendait sans voix. Elle me démontrait par là qu'elle n'avait aucune maladie, seulement une envie.

Deux choses en moi se bâtèrent, l'homme en manque d'amour, de tendresse, d'affection mais aussi le professeur qui désirait garder ses distances avec tous ses élèves. Je la regardai sans la voir, perdu dans son laïus. Elle avait dit me trouver beau et jamais personne, à par ma mère ne me l'avait dit, même pas ma Lily.

**POV Hermione**

Je ne pensai pas le choquer en lui disant cela, mais le voir sans réaction me laissai perplexe. Je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau, mais j'en avais eu la preuve cette après-midi et ma vision de lui avait changé. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais vraiment, j'aimais encore Ron et je devais accepter la fin de notre histoire. Mais là, à ce moment précis, j'avais envie d'embrasser mon professeur de potion et surtout, j'avais envie qu'il réponde à mon baiser.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je tentai de nouveau ma chance, quitte à me faire rembarrer une fois de plus. Quand je fus à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je l'appelai par son prénom pour le faire réagir et lui laissai ainsi le choix :

-Severus ?

-Oui, me dit-il le regard encore dans le vide.

-Puis-je ? Lui demandais-je en baissant mon regard sur ses lèvres.

Au lieu de me répondre, il ferma les yeux et combla le peu de distance entre nous. Il m'embrassait doucement, comme si j'étais une chose fragile, mais voulant plus de contact, je me collai à lui, entourant son cou de mes bras. Il accentua notre baiser et je me senti revivre après cette désastreuse journée. Sa présence et ses attentions, me faisaient du bien.

Comme je n'osai pas m'imposer plus à lui que ce que je le faisais déjà, je n'approfondis pas notre baiser. Je savourais simplement l'instant présent, ce qu'il acceptait de me donner, même si à cet instant précis je voulais qu'il me donne tout. Je sentis ses mains se poser timidement sur mon dos, et ce geste me fit sourire. La seule chose que je m'autorisai, fut de le faire se rallonger, me retrouvant ainsi sur lui.

**POV Severus**

Quand mon dos toucha l'assise du divan, je pris conscience de ce que nous faisions et même si je voulais garder cette bouche si douce contre la mienne, je ne devais pas.

Je la repoussai alors en murmurant, reprenant mon souffle :

-Nous ne devrions pas.

-Ne me sort pas encore que tu es professeur et moi ton élève mineure, je sais ce que je fais Severus.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, perdant la bataille contre le côté rationnelle de la chose. Sous le choc de la rencontre, elle hoqueta et j'en profitai pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.

**POV**** Hermione**

Quand sa langue pénétra ma bouche et qu'elle entraina la mienne, je me sentis fondre. Il y avait de la violence dans son baiser, mais elle ne me fit pas peur. Je m'évertuai au contraire à essayer de la calmer. Et j'y parvins, moi petite gamine de dix sept ans, tout juste majeure et n'ayant eu qu'une seule relation amoureuse dans ma vie. Je parvenais à calmer cette violence. Je l'entendis geindre de frustration de voir que je calmai ses assauts pour les rendre plus doux mais tout aussi passionnés.

Mes mains se firent aventureuses et je les passai sur son torse, le caressant à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Je cherchai ensuite les boutons du dit vêtement pour les défaire et pouvoir enfin toucher sa peau. Mais le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, je me redressai au-dessus de lui et le regardai dans les yeux en reprenant mon souffle.

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et me souffla :

-Pas de retour en arrière…

-Non, pas de retour possible, de toute façon je n'en voudrais pas, lui répondis-je en happant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Je me débattais en même temps pour lui enlever sa chemise et quand j'y parvins, je la balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pouvais dès lors caresser tout son torse, laissant mes mains agir d'elles même. Je sentais vaguement Severus m'enlever lui aussi mon pull et mon tee-shirt, ainsi que mon soutien gorge. Quand il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine, je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps.

**POV Severus **

Quand elle reprit ma bouche avidement, je laissai mon instinct d'homme prendre le dessus et quand elle enleva ma chemise, tout en me dévorant la bouche, j'en fis de même. J'enlevai d'abord son pull, que je balançai, vite suivit de son t-shirt. Je passai ensuite mes mains dans son dos et portai ma bouche dans son cou. Puis je dégrafai les attaches de son soutien-gorge et libérai sa poitrine.

Ma bouche remonta ensuite vers la sienne, que je pénétrai une fois de plus de ma langue. La sienne vint vite la rejoindre et tout en l'embrassant avec ce que j'espérais être de la douceur, comme elle l'avait imposée, je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine.

Je la sentis frémir et la chair de poule prit place sur sa peau. Ses pointes sortirent et n'y tenant plus, la désirant tellement fort à cet instant précis, je cessai le baiser et allai prendre en bouche un des tétons, tout en massant l'autre entre mes pouces. Elle gémit et murmura :

-Sev...

Entendre ce surnom ou début de prénom de sa bouche m'électrisa et je redressai mon visage pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges. Elle était belle, radieuse. Et j'étais un monstre de laisser les choses se faire, mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, en tous cas, pour ma part. Je partis bécoter son cou, le suçant, le léchant, le mordillant.

Je pouvais sentir son pouls rapide, sentir sa peau devenir moite, ses ongles s'agrippaient à mes épaules, mon sexe pulsait contre mon sous vêtement et sans attendre, je retirai mon visage de son cou et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, tout en menant ma main sous sa jupe. Mes doigts touchèrent le tissu en coton de sa culotte et mon égo d'homme était fier de constater qu'elle était humide.

Tout en passant mes doigts sur son bouton de plaisir, à travers le tissu, je lui murmurai :

-Dernière chance...

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, je glissai mon majeur sous le tissu et la pénétrai. Elle était chaude et humide. Je le retirai ensuite et tout en portant ce même doigt à ma bouche, je l'entendis me répondre :

-On a dis pas de retour en arrière Severus.

-Bonne réponse !

N'ayant plus de patience, je glissai mes deux mains sous sa jupe et déchirai un côté pour lui enlever sa culotte. Elle protesta :

-Hey, je n'ai pas arraché tes boutons de chemise moi !

-Je ne te l'aurais pas reproché moi, dis-je en venant poser ma main sur son intimité.

-Je...ce ...ce n'étais pas un reproche, me répondit-elle surprise par mon geste. C'était une constatation, reprit-elle en se serrant plus sur moi.

Sans attendre, j'enfonçais de nouveau un doigt en elle, tout en titillant de mon pouce son muscle du plaisir. Elle gémit et enfouis son visage dans mon cou.

Je commençai un va et vient et portai ma seconde main à mon pantalon que je déboutonnai expressément. Mon sexe était dressé comme rarement il l'était, n'ayant pas eu de partenaire depuis un long moment.

Tout en reprenant sa bouche que je ravageai de ma langue impatiente, je guidai mon sexe qui la pénétra d'une fois, en sa totalité, l'ayant préparée avant. Seulement, je sentis quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû :

-Tu es vierge, lui dis-je le reproche dans la voix en me détachant d'elle, sans toute fois m'enlever de son corps, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir de suite, sachant que là, elle devait avoir mal.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? De toute manière il est trop tard maintenant.

-Trop tard, répétais-je incrédule.

-Oui trop tard. Et j'en avais envie Severus, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, me demanda-t-elle larmoyante.

-Mais... c'est une chose importante pour une femme... et tu... moi, dis-je stupéfait.

-C'est une chose importante oui, mais qu'une femme donne à son partenaire si elle se sent bien avec lui à ce moment là. Enfin je le ressens comme ça. Et là, je suis dans ce cas. Veux-tu... veux-tu arrêter, me demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Je bougeai doucement du bassin, ne voulant la faire souffrir d'avantage, me souvenant que j'y avais été d'un coup.

-As-tu mal ? Demandais-je en venant embrasser ses joues.

-Légèrement, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer, continues, me dit-elle en prenant possession de mes lèvres.

Elle glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et vint caresser la mienne doucement. Je la sentais trembler et n'en pouvant plus de ressentir cet étau autour de mon sexe, je la soulevai un peu et la laissai glisser entièrement sur mon membre. Elle gémit, mais pas de douleur et après quelques minutes à faire cela, elle se déhancha d'elle même, me laissant les mains libres pour pétrir ses fesses.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour aller suçoter ses seins et elle se cambra, penchant sa tête en arrière, en disant la voix rauque remplie de plaisir :

-Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi bon, continues, ne t'arrêtes…

Je souris contre sa poitrine et décidais de lui montrer ce qu'était le plaisir. Je posai mon dos dans le fond du divan, levai des hanches de pus en plus vite, tout en allant pincer son clitoris.

Je le sentais devenir dur entre mes doigts et quand je sentis ses chairs se resserrer autour de mon sexe, je la pénétrai plus vite, plus fortement, plus profondément.

Elle trembla, cria et griffa mon torse pendant que je me déversais en elle, porté moi aussi dans l'orgasme avec elle.

**POV Hermione**

Quand ce plaisir me submergea, je me laissai retomber sur son torse, toute pantelante. Je restai comme ça, cinq, dix ou quinze minutes, je n'avais plus conscience du temps. Je pensai à toutes ces nouvelles sensations que j'avais ressenties. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce moment, mais une chose était sûre, j'avais aimée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi femme qu'à ce moment là.

Je me redressai et happai de nouveau les lèvres de mon...amant ? Puis je m'installai mieux, contre lui, nous recouvrant du plaid qu'il avait laissé sur l'accoudoir. Une fois installée, je lui dis en lui caressant de nouveau le torse :

-Merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en passant sa main dans mon dos.

Le sentant sur le point de s'endormir, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, auquel il ne répondit pas, déjà emporté par le sommeil. Je me redressai alors légèrement et observai l'homme à qui je venais d'offrir ma virginité. Son visage était serein, ses traits semblaient moins durs, il arborait même ce petit sourire que j'avais pu voir plus tôt dans la journée. Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui, me laissant porter par le bien être et le sommeil moi aussi, sans m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

**Voilà, le quinzième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre plus centré sur des personnages secondaires ne vous aura pas trop déçu. J'espère aussi que Severus, que je dirige **_si je puis dire ainsi_** n'est pas trop OOC, j'ai un peu de mal. Ne paniquez pas, nos deux zogotos, Harry et Draco, vont revenir prendre leurs places. Bref, j'espère de tout cœur que vous aimez toujours autant notre fiction en co-écriture. A dimanche prochain.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, vous avez lu. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Nous avons laissé un peu de coté Harry et Draco, mais pour le moment ils ne sont pas en état. Alors nous avons demandé à Severus et Hermione de combler un peu ce chapitre pour laisser tranquille nos deux amoureux, lol. Non sincèrement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il n'est pas centré sur nos chouchous. Bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

Ps : Nous avons entamé le chapitre 18 ! (^-^)


	17. Besoin d'aide

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Nous vous mettons cette petite note pour vous faire participer à une sorte de concours. Pour être tout à fait honnêtes, nous n'arrivons pas à trouver un bon résumé pour notre fic.**

**Nous nous sommes dit alors, qui d'autre que nos lecteurs pourraient nous donner leur avis.**

**Nous vous proposons donc de participer et de nous envoyer un résumé (250 caractères maximum) qui correspondrait à notre fic.**

**Vous nous enverrez vos résumés par MP sur FFnet et nous les posterons dimanche prochain en même temps que le chapitre 16. Où ils seront soumis aux votes des lecteurs.**

**Puis à la publication de chapitre 17 nous intégrerons le résumé gagnant.**

**Tous à vos claviers.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel (^-^)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + **Autres couples secondaires**

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus… _

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors, bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà avec un énième chapitre. Celui-ci pour moi, avance un peu l'histoire. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, mais aussi à lire les passages écrits par Emmoirel _(Sam)._ En bref, ce chapitre me plait particulièrement et j'espère de tout cœur que vous aussi, vous l'apprécierez. Bonne Lecture, et on se donne rendez-vous en bas pour plusieurs choses (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je l'aime bien celui là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**laure59 :** Merci tout d'abord pour ta review, elle nous a fait super plaisir ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Severus, nous n'allons pas nous avancer à dire qu'ils seront utile pour Draco et Harry... les autres chapitres te le diront. Ensuite, Merci de penser que cette fiction est bien écrite ! Cela nous fait plaisir. En pour finir, détrompe toi, le fait d'écrire à quatre mains, n'enlève pas les impasses. (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Précision : ****_Se passe le vendredi _******

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai, guidé par un besoin pressant. Je me levai donc en vitesse et courrais vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Une fois mon problème réglé, je me lavai les mains et me regardai dans le miroir.

J'avais la tête d'un vampire. Peau blanche, blafarde, les yeux rouges des mes pleurs, des cernes sous les yeux dû à ma nuit agitée, mais entière. Et j'en voulais à Harry de me rendre aussi laid ! Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il avait dû subir hier la chose la plus horrible, ou tout du moins, une des plus horrible.

Je m'appuyai sur le lavabo et rinçai mon visage. Tout en le faisant, des paroles me revinrent en mémoire, celles dites par mon parrain pour me réconforter et rien qu'à m'en souvenir, les larmes remplirent mes yeux, mais je les essuyai avant qu'elles ne coulent.

J'avais assez pleuré ! Je devais garder la tête haute et me battre. Potter allait se frotter à Malfoy et j'allais récupérer mon Harry ! Foi de Draco !

Fort de cette résolution, je quittai la salle d'eau pour me diriger vers le salon, endroit où Severus avait dû dormir, ayant pris son lit sans son avis.

Une fois dans le salon, je contournai le divan pour réveiller mon parrain quand je me figeai. Là, devant moi, se trouvait mon parrain, normal me diriez-vous, mais il y avait aussi Granger, remontant le plaid sur sa poitrine que j'avais eu le temps de voir dénudée.

Merlin, combien de temps avais-je dormi pour voir ça au réveil ?

-Euh, Bonjour Draco.

Elle rougissait de la situation dans laquelle je la trouvai mais elle osa quand même me demander, tout en montrant un endroit derrière moi :

-Pourrais-tu me donner mes affaires qui doivent être par là s'il te plait ?

Ayant un peu pitié du fait qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette position, je me fis un devoir de les lui ramener. Une fois données, je filai dans la cuisine pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Je nous servis du thé, même si je savais que Severus allait nous tuer d'user son précieux nectar. Ensuite, prenant une grande inspiration et marchant doucement, je revins dans le salon. Là, j'y vis une Hermione rouge, retenue par mon parrain, qui dormait encore. Sachant que ce dernier avait le sommeil lourd, chose étrange pour un espion, je me permis d'entrer dans le vif du sujet directement :

-Quelles sont tes intentions envers lui ?

Ma voix était cassante, car inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle joue avec lui ou lui fasse du mal, que ce soit professionnellement ou sentimentalement.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien Draco. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

-Oui, dis-je en venant m'asseoir sur la table du salon.

-Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ? Demandais-je toujours choqué par... la vision devant moi.

-Eh bien comment dire ? Tu veux la version longue ou la courte ?

-A vu de nez, je dirais qu'on a le temps pour la longue, il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

**POV Hermione**

-Tout a commencé quand vous êtes partis de l'infirmerie. J'ai expliqué à Harry la vérité, mais il n'a pas voulu me croire.

A ces paroles, je pouvais voir les yeux de Draco se voiler de douleur, mais je continuai mon récit. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Et lui cacher la vérité ne l'aiderait pas.

-Il m'a, disons le clairement, foutu dehors, m'accusant d'être de ton côté. Alors je suis partie, mais je n'étais ni de ton côté, ni du sien. J'étais, et je le suis toujours, de votre côté, à tous les deux. Mais je devais lui faire comprendre en partant que je n'acceptai pas ses accusations, j'espère que ça l'aura fait réfléchir. Je ferais mon possible pour qu'il comprenne que tu n'y es pour rien Draco, je te le promets. Ensuite je suis venue ici prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai expliqué à ton parrain la situation et il m'a remercié d'avoir pris ta défense. Nous sommes restés silencieux un bon moment en buvant de ce même thé que tu viens de nous servir, qui d'ailleurs lui plait énormément apparemment.

Quand je repensai au gémissement que Severus avait laissé échappé à ce moment là, un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres. Mais je me repris et continuai mon récit :

-Ensuite, voyant l'heure qu'il était, le couvre feu étant déjà passé, et se rappelant que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le matin, ce qui était vrai, il m'a ordonné de manger en m'indiquant le plateau repas que lui avait apporté un elfe. Je l'ai remercié puis lui ai proposé de partager et là je crois que je suis un tout petit peu sorti de mes gonds.

Je repris mon souffle et continuai :

-J'étais vexée qu'il ne veuille pas partager un repas avec moi parce que je suis à Griffondor et la soit disant « Miss-je-sais-tout », parce que bien évidemment il a refusé. Et quand il m'a traité d'idiote parce que je voulais repartir et ne rien manger, une idée a germée en moi. Si les choses s'arrangent entre toi et Harry, et elles s'arrangeront, j'en suis sûre. Donc si les choses s'arrangent, il faudra bien qu'il accepte de supporter un Griffondor dans son entourage. J'ai donc accepté de manger mais à la condition qu'il le fasse aussi pour s'entrainer à lutter contre son antipathie envers les Griffondors et j'ai réussi à le faire passer à table.

Je tentai de voir ce que Draco pensait de cette partie de mon explication, mais le voyant rester silencieux, je repris :

-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me sortir un refrain, inexistant dans le règlement de l'école, sur le fait qu'un élève et un professeur ne pouvait pas se permettre de manger ensemble dans les appartements de celui-ci. Ce n'était que des balivernes comme je lui ai démontré en lui rappelant le règlement justement et lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun contact privé n'était interdit entre un élève et son professeur.

Je pouvais voir Draco écarquiller les yeux à ma dernière phrase et compris pourquoi à l'instant même où j'y repensai.

-Euh, je ne parlai pas de ce genre de contact, hum, enfin pas à ce moment là. Ensuite tu as hurlé, il s'est précipité dans la chambre et s'est occupé de toi. Je ne suis pas partie à ce moment là, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je me suis approché de la porte et je l'ai entendu te parler. Draco, ton parrain t'aime, énormément. Tu es comme un fils pour lui, je l'ai ressenti dans ses paroles. S'il t'arrivait malheur, il ne s'en remettrait pas, je le sens.

Ça me touchait de voir l'émotion que pouvait dégager Draco à mes paroles. Je respirai un grand coup et reprenais mon récit :

-Puis je me suis installé sur le divan pour l'attendre, voulant prendre de tes nouvelles à son retour. Mais je me suis endormie tout en pensant à l'homme que je découvrais depuis l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce moment là. Quand il est revenu et qu'il a voulu m'installer mieux que je ne l'étais pour dormir, je me suis réveillée et ne l'ai pas laissé repartir. Il a été coriace, il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoi que se soit. Mais j'ai été plus têtue que lui et voilà pourquoi tu nous as trouvé comme ça tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'attends Draco, je sais juste que je voulais que ce moment arrive.

Je le regardai, stressée de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir en comprenant que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour son parrain, et que j'avais juste eu une envie folle de cet homme à ce moment là.

**POV Draco**

Je la regardai**,** stupéfait. J'étais partagé entre la colère et une certaine distance vis à vis de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Pendant six ans, elle avait connu le professeur de potion froid, injuste envers elle et ses amis pour une noise... sans oublier tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, à Harry, la belette et elle même.

-Draco ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Pas de reproches, pas de colère envers moi ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise ? En l'occurrence, pour faire ce que vous avez fait, il faut être deux...

Dans quoi mon parrain s'était-il mit ?

-Evite juste d'en parler, s'il te plait, ce boulot, c'est tout ce qu'il a, ajoutais-je soudain triste au fait que seul sa passion pour les potions l'aidait à tenir le coup.

-Je ne comptais pas me vanter d'avoir mis le professeur Snape dans mon lit, enfin façon de parler. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit de regrettable, ce n'est pas par honte ou quoi que se soit. C'est justement pour le protéger d'un quelconque problème qu'il pourrait avoir à cause de ça. Que ce soit auprès de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, dis-je soudain en proie à la tristesse. Pas avec ce qui vient de se passer avec Harry !

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû oui, je ne pensai pas que tu le découvrirais. Ce n'était pas prémédité Draco. Je n'ai peut être pas le même lien que toi avec Harry, mais cette histoire m'a fait un choc, je me suis sentis mal. Je venais de prendre ton parti et j'avais laissé mon ami, mon frère**,** me chasser de chambre, de sa vie. Car c'est ce risque que j'ai pris. Et j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, ne me rejette pas la faute s'il te plait.

-Là n'est pas mon intention Hermione, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Donc, je disais, que là n'était pas mon intention. Et ce que fait mon parrain de sa vie privée le regarde, ainsi que la tienne tant que tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose avec Harry. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, il fronce ses sourcils, c'est un signe de son imminent réveil. Je vous laisse régler ça.

Je vidai ma tasse en vitesse et sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, je quittai l'appartement, en chaussettes, n'ayant pas remarqué avant que je n'avais plus mes chaussures. Mais tant pis, je devais leur laisser une chance de ne pas s'entretuer.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre et une fois dans cette dernière, je me ruai sur mon bureau pour y prendre le journal et me glissai ensuite avec empressement sous mes couvertures. Là où Harry se trouvait hier matin.

Sans pouvoir les empêcher, les larmes revinrent mais je ne pleurai plus.

Je me mis à relire et relire notre journal, espérant que tout ne se finirai pas comme ça, sur cet acte commis par ce monstre dans ce même but.

**POV Severus**

J'avais entendu vaguement des voix mais quand je me réveillai, je pouvais sentir un corps chaud contre le mien. Et puis, toujours les yeux fermés, tout me revint. L'agression de Potter, mon filleul perdu, Granger chamboulée.

Puis, je nous revoyais manger ensemble, se disputer... et... s'embrasser...

-Par Salazar, dis-je en me redressant et en ouvrant les yeux.

Je tombai sur son regard noisette et sur ses joues rouges. Je l'avais complément oubliée ça, le fait que je la tienne toujours contre moi. J'enlevai ma main et dis, pour tenter de combler le silence :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Tu n'as pas cours ? Dis-je en le regrettant aussitôt.

-Je suis déjà avec mon professeur, qui lui non plus n'est pas en salle de cours.

J'avais envie de lui enlever des point, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas quand elle était sur moi, et que mon… bas ventre était en dehors de mes vêtements. D'ailleurs, je glissai mes mains sous le plaid, effleurant ses cuisses par inadvertance et me rhabillai sommairement.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

-Parce que...

-Et avant que tu ne le prennes mal, loin de moi l'idée de te mettre dehors, je ne suis pas un monstre... mais, je me pose la question du pourquoi tu es... encore là après cette nuit.

Pourquoi cette jeune fille, qui venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie était encore là, dans mon salon, et dans cette position ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça t'intéresse.

-Dis les moi, dis-je en la poussant et en me levant pour me dégourdir les jambes. Tu veux du thé ? Ajoutais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Non merci, il ne va plus t'en rester sinon vu que Draco et moi en avons déjà bu un.

Je me retournai d'une traite et sans prendre attention à mon geste, je couru vers ma réserve et poussai un cri de rage. Il ne m'en restait plus que trois... TROIS !

-Rappel moi de tuer mon filleul ! Dis-je en revenant sans thé.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu ne t'en remettrais pas.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas une fois, oublier que tu es Miss-Je-sais-Tout, dis-je en reprenant place près d'elle, sur le divan.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit possible, je n'ai pas hérité de ce surnom pour rien. Veux-tu connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles je suis encore là ou non ?

-Vas-y, déballe, dis-je grognon, un mal de tête dû à l'alcool ingurgité la veille faisant surface.

-La première et toute bête raison, est que je me suis rappelée que le directeur a déménagé mes affaires et celles d'Harry dans un appartement privé, et que je ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de partir avant que Draco n'arrive. Il est arrivé au moment où je voulais me lever et a d'ailleurs eu une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine.

-Manquait plus qu'ça, que Draco soit au courant, marmonnais-je défaitiste.

Quel parrain indigne je faisais. Moi, un professeur, je couchai avec une élève, le jour même où son petit ami se faisait violer et qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être triste.

-Je ne sais pas s'il a bien réagi, je ne le connais pas assez, mais nous avons un peu discuté. Je t'expliquerais après, tu veux bien ?

-Oui, merci, dis-je.

-Puis à vrai dire, tout en dormant, tu ne m'as pas laissé me lever. Ce qui m'arrangeait, je n'avais pas envie de quitter cet endroit. Severus, ce n'est pas une déclaration, comprend le, ça n'a rien à voir, mais je ne voulais pas partir. J'étais juste bien**,** là, avec toi. Puis il y a Harry, que j'ai peur d'aller retrouver. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, alors je préfère me terrer ici.

-Réagir comme ça vis à vis de Potter n'est pas une solution. Et en ce qui concerne cette nuit, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, il n'y en aura pas d'autres, tu comprends ?

-Oui, parfaitement. Je ne t'en demandais pas d'autres de toute manière. Me répondit-elle tout à coup énervée en se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu en demandais, j'ai dit qu'il n'y en aurait plus, dis-je avec froideur en me levant moi aussi.

-Ce qui revient au même vu que je savais à quoi m'en tenir ! D'ailleurs, je pense qu'une fois que je serais partie d'ici, on devrait reprendre le vouvoiement, les « professeur » et les « mademoiselle ».

-Très bien Ma-de-moi-selle Granger... mais pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond, dis-je en la stoppant et en la retournant vers moi.

-Désolée « Professeur ». J'imagine que vous voulez maintenant savoir ce que Draco et moi nous nous sommes dit ?

-Non, le plus important pour moi, malgré vos impressions, et de connaitre votre état mental après cette journée d'hier et cette nuit, dis-je en vrillant mon regard au sien pour y déceler si elle me disait la vérité ou non.

-Puisque vous voulez tout savoir. Par rapport à hier, je me sens mal pour Harry et pour Draco. Je suis dans une rage inimaginable quand je pense à ce qu'a fait Colin. Je lui en veux d'avoir détruit deux personnes, d'avoir brisé celui que je considère comme mon frère et d'avoir anéanti celui grâce à qui Harry était enfin heureux. Je suis folle de ne pas pouvoir aller lui dire mes quatre vérités, de ne pas pouvoir lui faire goûter de mes capacités en magie. Je me sens impuissante face à leurs douleurs. Voilà qu'elles sont mes impressions à la journée d'hier.

-Hum, je comprends... et par rapport à ta… ou plutôt v-o-t-r-e rupture d'avec monsieur Weasley.

-Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y penser. Ce n'est pas important en comparaison de ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Je serrais son épaule et l'invitai à s'assoir.

-Et par rapport à cette nuit...

Ma voix était étrangement basse et j'avais la peur sourde qu'elle s'attache à moi, qu'elle gâche sa scolarité pour une amourette professeur-élève.

-Cette nuit...cette nuit je l'ai voulue, j'en ai eu besoin. Ne crois pas que je me sois servi de toi, c'est tout le contraire. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas voulue si ça n'avait pas été toi. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi. J'ai juste voulu être avec toi. Grrrrr à quoi bon être miss-je-sais-tout si je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer clairement ce que je veux te dire !

La voir comme ça, s'énerver contre elle même, me ramena dans la passé**,** quand ma Lily faisait pareil. Je ne pu alors m'empêcher de murmurer, tout en posant ma main sur sa joue :

-Tu lui ressemble tant... comment ais-je fais pour ne pas le voir plutôt...

-A qui ?

Sa question me fit revenir à la réalité et je retirai ma main en disant, tout en fixant mon regard sur ma cheminée :

-Personne !

-Je vois, tu as le droit de me demander des comptes mais je n'ai pas le droit de te poser une seule question. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir alors puisque le débat est clos, me dit-elle en se levant lentement.

-Mais vas-tu arrêter de faire ça, explosais-je sans comprendre.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ça ! Dis-je en la montrant du doigt et en serrant les dents.

-Ça quoi ? Rien de ce que je fais ou dis ne convient. Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ton filleul, je me fais rembarrer. Je te propose de partager un repas et tu me dis que ce n'est pas convenable. Je t'offre ma virginité et tu me le reproche. J'essaie de te connaitre et tu te fermes. Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je suis déjà assez perdue sans que tu n'en rajoutes.

-Ne fuis pas parce que je veux garder la seule chose à laquelle je tiens secrète... tout en me refusant de savoir ce que tu penses de nous, de cette nuit, m'emportais-je laissant sortir toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée la veille.

-Je ne fuis pas, c'est toi qui te ferme et ne me laisse pas d'autres choix. Et puisque tu veux vraiment savoir et bien j'ai adoré cette nuit. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais effacer ces moments de ma mémoire. Et j'aimerais recommencer, encore et encore. Mais comme tu me l'as si gentiment précisé, ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire.

-Je ne me ferme pas parce que je veux garder certaines choses pour moi, dis-je en la prenant par le bras pour la forcer à me faire face ! Et sache que moi aussi, contre toute attende, j'ai aimé cette nuit ! Tu m'as fait oublier, et rare sont les fois où j'y arrive ! Alors cesse un peu de tout rapporter à toi et regarde un peu autour de toi, tu verras que d'autre sont aussi chamboulés ! Merlin, j'ai couché avec une fille qui pourrait être la mienne, mon élève, et j'en passe et tu ... tu ...

-Je quoi ? Je te dégoûte ? Je ne suis pas digne de t'avoir fait oublier cette personne ? Car il s'agit bien là de ce que tu caches ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour avoir le privilège d'avoir partager ce moment avec toi ?

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Dis-je aussi froid comme je l'avais toujours été avec elle dans mes cours.

-Je ne fais qu'essayer de te comprendre, mais tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. Comme j'essaye de comprendre l'envie que j'ai de te serrer dans mes bras, là maintenant, me dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

-Comment peux-tu avoir envie de me prendre dans tes bras, alors que je te gueule dessus, criais-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains et en la secouant.

Je n'avais jamais été un pro des relations avec les autres, mais celle-ci, me désarçonnait complètement. Cette fille était dingue ! A force de lire des livres, elle en avait perdu sa lucidité !

-Peut-être parce que si tu ne t'emportais pas, tu ne serais pas toi.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout, demandais-je soudain calme.

**POV Hermione**

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre était que je voulais le comprendre. Je voulais aussi sentir ses bras m'entourer, me réchauffer. Je ne me comprenais pas. Je devais normalement être encore amoureuse de Ron et accepter le fait que j'avais rompu, mais la seule chose que je voulais c'était cet homme. Je décidais de me calmer et de reprendre notre discussion plus calmement.

-Comment veux-tu que je complique les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà? Lui demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

-Tu devrais me détester pour cette nuit et toutes ces années, tu devrais me détester pour tout ça, mais tu es là, à me dire ces choses, m'en donner envie... et ce n'est pas raisonnable ... tu comprends ! On n'est pas bien... moi je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs d'_elle_ depuis hier et toi, tu es amoureuse de Weasley... alors, tout ça complique les choses !

-Je devrais te détester pour toutes ces années oui, mais je n'y arrive plus. Mais je n'ai aucunes raisons de te détester pour cette nuit, je te rappel que c'est moi qui suis venue te chercher, c'est moi qui ai commencé. Et cette nuit, pour la première fois je me suis senti vivre, senti être femme, et ça grâce à toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais je ne peux pas lutter contre cette attirance que j'ai pour toi. Tout comme je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes entre nous. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas me préoccuper de Ron, je préfère l'oublier, je dois l'oublier ! Mais toi Severus ? Toi qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le regardai dans les yeux. Il fallait que je sache sur quel terrain je m'aventurai. Je devais savoir si je devais faire machine arrière ou pas.

-Ne t'attends pas à avoir plus que cette nuit, murmura-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser voir ma déception.

-Ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je change envers toi en dehors de cet appartement, continua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête ayant un doute sur le sens de ses premières paroles.

-Ne t'attend pas non plus à pouvoir venir me pourrir toutes mes soirées, ajouta-t-il.

Je laissais apparaitre un sourire complice à celle-ci.

-Et surtout, ne t'attend pas à de l'amour... je ne peux pas, _elle_ est celle qui en est le détenteur à jamais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, lui répondis-je.

-Alors tout est dit, susurra-t-il en venant prendre d'assaut ma bouche.

Quand il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, je me serrais contre lui, cherchant à ce qu'il m'entoure de ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Je me sentais affreusement bien. J'avais l'impression d'être légère, comme quelqu'un à qui on venait d'ôter un poids. Je ne savais pas où cette histoire nous mènerait, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne prenne pas fin après notre réveil.

Il approfondissait notre baiser, sa langue venant danser avec la mienne. Je me sentais transportée, au propre comme au figuré. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres, je constatai que nous étions de nouveau sur le divan, moi sur ses jambes. Je le regardai, j'étudiai son visage tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Qui était cette femme qui lui avait ravit le cœur ?

Mon cœur eu un petit pincement à cette pensée mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendais pas que Severus me parlait.

-Des choses à ajouter ?

-Hein ? Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?

-As-tu des choses à ajouter ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ah si, une question.

Je me demandai si c'était le bon moment pour ça, mais j'avais peur d'oublier de lui demander plus tard, et ça il était hors de question que je l'oublie.

-Je vois que tu as une bibliothèque qui contient des livres qui ne sont pas dans celle de l'école. Pourrais-je venir les lire de temps en temps ? Lui demandais-je avec des yeux suppliant.

Il sourit et me dit, tout en me caressant la joue :

-Oui.

**POV Severus**

Ma main sur sa joue se fit douce et voir ses yeux briller à ma réponse me donnait raison. Et pourtant, je ne lui donnai rien, juste un accès à ma bibliothèque personnelle.

-Tu devrais partir en cours, ou plutôt en quête de tes nouveaux appartements et réfléchir à tout ça posément, dis-je en posant ma bouche dans son cou.

-Je pense que je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je vais aller voir le directeur pour qu'il m'indique mes appartements puis j'irai voir Harry. En espérant qu'il ne me rejette pas.

-Allez, file avant que je ne me rende compte que tout cela est une monumentale erreur.

Et je savais déjà que s'en était une. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas vouloir continuer, devenir égoïste, l'utiliser elle, pour me rappeler ma Lily et tout ce que nous n'avons jamais pu vivre.

-Ne dit pas ça Severus. Ce n'en est pas une pour moi, me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour partir.

Je regardai la porte se refermer et sans perdre plus de temps, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour me doucher et me préparer pour aller voir comment allait Draco.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai, j'avais le corps douloureux**. **Me rappelant les évènements de la veille, je me recroquevillai sur moi même dans un instinct de protection, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Malfoy ou Colin, je ne savais plus quoi croire, m'avait déjà blessé. J'essayai de me rappeler, mais rien ne me revenait en mémoire. Je savais juste que j'avais été frappé et ... violé.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je me sentais sale, souillé et je me sentais coupable. Ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entrainer dans cette histoire, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, me laver. Je voulais effacer toute trace de son passage, purifier mon corps de ce monstre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, étant encore à l'infirmerie. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et me parler.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?

Hermione. C'était ma soit disant meilleure amie, ma sœur, qui me parlait. Celle qui prenait la défense de Malfoy. Je ne lui répondis pas. Je lui tournais le dos. Comment j'allais ? Elle osait me demander comment j'allais alors que j'avais envie de hurler, de laisser la haine prendre le pas sur moi et de tuer celui qui avait osé me faire ça. Je l'entendis s'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon lit et me parler de nouveau :

-Harry, je suis passée voir Dumbledore. Il a fait préparer des appartements pour nous, pour que tu puisses être tranquille pour te rétablir. Il m'a demandé de m'y installer pour veiller sur toi. Nous pourrons y aller dès que Pomfresh te l'autorisera.

Me rétablir, comme si j'allais me rétablir ! Je n'avais pas attrapé un rhume bordel ! J'avais été violé. VIOLE ! Elle croyait peut-être qu'il me suffirait d'un peu de repos pour oublier, pour ne plus sentir ce corps sur moi, en moi !

Pomfresh coupa court mes pensées quand elle arriva et demanda à Hermione de nous attendre à côté. Elle m'ausculta, me donna des potions de guérison et des potions de sommeil. Puis elle m'annonça que je pouvais rejoindre mes appartements, car elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour moi. Je lui en voulais à elle aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire pour me faire oublier ? Pour que je me sente comme avant ?

Je m'habillai lentement pendant qu'elle donnait ses instructions à Hermione. Puis je les rejoignis. Je suivis Hermione dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était sûrement l'heure du changement de cours, car malheureusement pour moi nous croisâmes des élèves. Nous allions tourner à un angle du couloir quand Neville nous interpella :

-Harry ! Harry, j'ai appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu vas ?

-Merci Nev. Ça va. Mais là je suis pressé, on se voit plus tard.

Je ne pouvais pas rembarrer Neville alors que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude. Ce garçon était l'innocence même et il était toujours là pour moi. Neville, ce garçon qui se faisait discret mais qui était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Un vrai ami, mon seul vrai ami.

-D'accord Harry, on se voit plus tard. Prend soin de toi.

Il m'avait dit ces derniers mots en repartant en vitesse pour ne pas arriver plus en retard en cours. Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle devait se contenir de voir que j'avais parlé à Nev alors que je ne lui avais toujours pas dis un mot. Après deux autres couloirs et un escalier, nous sommes arrivés devant un tableau représentant une rivière serpentant tranquillement dans un bois, près de laquelle se reposaient deux lions.

Hermione donna le mot de passe « reconstruction » et pénétra dans les appartements. Je la suivais, mais ne prenais pas le temps de regarder ce qui nous entourait. Je cherchai ma chambre et quand je la trouvais, j'y laissai tomber les vêtements que je portais depuis la veille et allai dans la salle de bain attenante. J'allais enfin pouvoir me laver, me purifier. J'avais mis l'eau à une température élevée, me sentant glacé jusqu'aux os. J'avais le front posé contre le carrelage de la douche et laissai couler l'eau sur mon corps. J'entendais Hermione me demander de l'autre côté de la porte si tout allait bien, mais je ne lui répondis toujours pas. Je commençais à frotter mon corps, de plus en plus fort, ayant la sensation que de passer et repasser dessus n'enlevait pas la trace de mon agresseur.

Je me frottais à sang, mais rien n'y faisais je le sentais toujours sur moi, en moi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à me laver comme un forcené, mais tout changea quand une parole de mon agresseur me revint en mémoire. « Parce que je veux maintenant, profiter du rôle que j'ai joué. Je vais baiser une dernière fois ton petit cul de survivant. » Et là je pris conscience de la vérité, elle me frappa de plein fouet. Draco n'y était pour rien ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Je me laissai tomber dans la cabine de douche, le souffle coupé par cette vérité, je pleurais cette fois ma peine.

Prenant conscience que je venais de tout perdre. Car je ne savais pas comment lui et moi allions pouvoir surmonter ça. Comment ne pas le tenir responsable même si ce n'était pas lui. Car c'était son image qui m'avait fait ça. Et puis les paroles que j'avais eues envers lui la veille, devaient avoir détruit tout ce que nous avions construit. Ce monstre de Colin avait réussi son coup, il avait tout détruit, m'avait tout pris. Comment Draco pourrait encore vouloir de moi après ce qu'il m'avait fait, après les paroles que je lui avais crachées au visage, l'accusant de tout.

J'étais prostré sous l'eau me brûlant la peau, répétant sans cesse le prénom de Draco quand Hermione arriva en trombe et me força à me relever. Elle coupa l'eau, m'enroula dans une serviette et me conduisit dans la chambre. Je me laissai faire, m'en voulant en plus de la façon dont je l'avais traitée, alors qu'elle était mon amie. Elle me força à me coucher sur le lit et vint s'installer près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

**POV Hermione**

Je serrais Harry dans mes bras, souffrant de l'entendre gémir le prénom de Draco, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour le soulager. Avait-il compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? Il me fallait attendre qu'Harry se calme pour le savoir, ce qu'il fit environ une heure après, en s'endormant. Je restais là à veiller mon ami dans son sommeil, le couvrant d'une couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, le gardant dans mes bras pour qu'il sente une présence rassurante près de lui. Je repensai à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille. Le moment où j'avais découvert Harry dans les bras de Draco, le croyant mort, tellement il était inerte. Le gouffre que j'avais senti m'envahir avant de savoir qu'il ne l'était pas.

Puis l'attente pendant que Pomfresh le soignait, l'attente de savoir s'il allait s'en sortir. Je repensai aussi à ce Draco que j'avais découvert, un Draco amoureux et anéanti de voir son petit ami dans cette état, par la faute de quelqu'un utilisant son image. Je me rappelai aussi de Ron, de ma rupture avec lui, qui en fin de compte ne me touchait pas plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Puis il y avait Snape, Severus. Cet homme si froid d'ordinaire, qui ne l'était pas tant que ça. Cet homme que j'avais découvert en l'espace d'une après-midi. Cet homme qui m'avait irrémédiablement attirée. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu être attiré par celui qui m'avait mené la vie dure pendant cinq ans, mais le fait était là, je le désirais. Je me laissais gagner moi aussi par le sommeil, la journée de la veille ayant été riche en émotions et la nuit, pas si longue que ça.

**POV Draco**

Ce fut des bruits qui me sortirent de mon état de sommeil. Je me plaçai sur le dos et regardai mon plafond. Petit à petit, les bruits devinrent plus précis et je me rendis compte que c'était quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte.

J'eus l'espoir soudain que ce soit Harry, pour venir me retrouver et oubliant mon état, yeux rougis, cheveux décoiffés, je me ruai sur la porte mais ma joie fut vite descendue. Ce n'était que Blaise et Théo.

Ils me poussèrent pour pénétrer dans ma chambre et poussant un soupir résigné, je les laissai faire.

-Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe, exigea Blaise en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

-Je... écoutez les gars, je ne suis pas en état... et je ne peux pas vous expliquer.

-On est qui pour toi Draco ? Demanda Théo en posant une main sur le bras de Blaise.

Je soufflai car j'avais envie de me confier, de tout leur dire, mais je ne pouvais pas, pour me protéger, protéger ma relation s'il y en avait encore une.

-Ecoutez les gars... comprenez-moi, je ne peux rien dire. A part peut-être que je suis amoureux d'un garçon qui a de gros risques de me quitter pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux car je ne pouvais pas encore me dire que tout était fini sans même avoir réellement commencé. Blaise se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu nous parleras quand tu le voudras mais gardes-nous près de toi, ne nous éloigne pas, s'il te plait... à part Théo et toi, j'ai personne, personne...

Le reste ne fut que silence, où mon autre ami Théo vint nous rejoindre. Ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras à m'en étouffer et quand enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, l'un deux parla, je me figeai face à leur dévouement :

-Il est de l'autre côté, hein ? Demanda Théo

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ce que veux dire Théo, dit Blaise, c'est que ce garçon, celui dont tu es amoureux, il te quitte parce que... nous allons devenir mangemort pour de bon à la fin de l'année ?

J'avais envie de dire non, de dire que cela n'était pas un problème car je ne voulais plus le devenir, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire, je ne pouvais pas en plus de tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, me condamner à mort. Je baissai la tête et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

-Oui, il me quitte pour ça et ça me tue, car je n'y suis pour rien... mais il ne veut rien entendre, il ne veut plus de moi ! Criais-je sur la fin.

Je fondis en larme face à cette injustice. Je savais qu'Harry n'allait pas vouloir m'écouter, la preuve à son réveil, il m'avait coupé la parole pour me broyer le cœur. Et je ne pouvais pas le poursuivre dans les couloirs ni en classe, vu que notre relation devait rester secrète. J'étais pieds et poings liés car tant qu'il ne voudrait pas m'écouter, je ne pouvais l'y forcer. Et surtout pas quand mon image lui avait déjà créé tant de mal.

-On pourrait demander de l'aide... pour que tu puisses rester avec lui, proposa Théo

-De l'aide, répétais-je perdu.

-Oui, on pourrait demander au directeur une protection et aussi de... de faire partie du côté de la lumière pour que tu… enfin...

Je vis mon ami baisser les yeux et il continua, d'une voix hésitante :

-Pour ne pas faire partie des larbins de Tu-Sais-Qui, afin que ton Jules revienne vers toi.

-Oui, il a raison, on peut encore changer de camps, pour que tu puisses récupérer ton petit ami… qui est-il d'ailleurs? Continua Blaise.

-Vous voulez dire par là, que ... que vus seriez près à renier vos croyances en Vous-Savez-Qui pour moi... ?

-Quelles croyances ! S'exclama Théo.

-Oui, Draco, quelles croyances ? Demanda Blaise

J'étais perdu, littéralement. Je pouvais voir à leurs regards qu'ils tentaient plus de me convaincre moi, de choisir l'autre camp, que l'inverse.

-Depuis combien de temps vous voulez me faire changer de côté ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien, avec Blaise, on... enfin, on ne veut pas devenir mangemort mais, on ne voulait pas te perdre. Tu comprends ?

-Vous voulez savoir un truc les gars ?

Je les vis hocher la tête et il me semblait que par de simples mots, je pouvais les condamner moi aussi.

-J'ai pas non plus envie de devenir un serviteur de ce serpent mégalomane. Je... je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père.

-Moi non plus, me dit Théo en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Alors, on le fait ? Demanda Blaise.

-Faire quoi ?

-Se battre contre les ténèbres, devenir des héros nous aussi ! Dit-il en brandissant son poing.

-Devenir des héros, répétais-je.

-Fait pas attention, Monsieur rêve de prendre la place de Potter !

A ce nom, je me tendis et cela éclaira mes amis, mais pas comme je le pensai.

-Draco, on connait ton aversion pour lui, mais tu vas devoir faire un effort si tu veux que nous allions jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, il faudrait même que tu te rapproches de lui, tenter de devenir ami avec lui. Pour démontrer que nous ne sommes pas ce qu'il pense que nous sommes.

Mon ami rit à sa phrase et moi, j'étais ébahi. Théo embraya de suite sur la manière que je pouvais me rapprocher du trio d'or. Je voyais par là que mes amis, avaient déjà réfléchi à la chose bien avant mon propre geste afin de changer mon avenir. Je l'écoutais babiller avec Blaise sur les manières de gagner leur confiance.

-Et puis, il faut aussi se rapprocher de Londubat, affirma Blaise. On voit qu'il est important pour eux !

Je m'écartai de lui et de Théo et commençai à tourner en rond. Cela devait faire une heure que je les écoutais, chacun leur tour et je devais avouer que cela me faisait peur. J'avais pu me rendre compte, pendant ce temps, que mes amis n'étaient pas réellement comme je le pensais sans toutefois ne pas les connaitre. Je pensais juste, à tord, qu'ils étaient pour les forces du mal et là, je m'étais rendu compte de l'inverse. Théo était prêt à être renier et banni de sa famille, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour enfin faire son propre choix. Hormis celui de ses amis, et c'était pourquoi, tant que je n'avais montré aucun signe de faiblesse, aucunes failles, ni lui, ni Blaise, ne voulaient en parler.

Je me devais d'être franc avec eux, après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient avoué. Je me stoppai alors, leur faisant face et je leur dis, un maigre sourire plaqué sur le visage :

-Tout d'abord, je suis heureux de ne pas vous quitter, de vous garder près de moi alors que nous passons de l'autre côté. Ensuite, sachez que la personne qui a volé mon cœur, c'est Potter, justement. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le récupérer, dis-je en perdant mon entrain.

-Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez sorti ensemble alors qu'il savait que tu allais en devenir un, et qu'il te quitte.

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Je repris place et leur racontai un résumé de comment tout cela s'était déroulé. Les parchemins, les lettres, le journal. Ma jalousie, notre premier baiser. Nos nuits et ma déclaration.

Ils allaient tous deux parler quand, d'un geste de la main, je les stoppai. Je leur racontai alors ma visite chez mon parrain, celle d'hier, sans leur avouer qu'il était la personne qui allait m'aider à quitter les Mangemorts. Je leur racontai aussi comment j'avais trouvé mon bien aimé dans cette salle de classe, entrain de se faire violer par cette crevette de malheur.

A peine mon explication finie que mes amis me prirent dans leurs bras, en me promettant de tout faire pour qu'Harry me revienne. Je souris entre mes larmes, content et apaisé d'être écouté et compris, et cela par mes deux seuls amis.

* * *

**Voilà, le seizième chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà, cette fanfiction se clôture ici ... pour cette année (^-^) ! A part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? La suite rendra certains heureux... je pense, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Comme à chaque fois, Emmoirel et moi même sommes heureuses de répondre à vos reviews, donc, n'hésitez pas (^-^). Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Gros bisous à toutes et tous !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la tournure des évènements ? Dites le nous, on attend vos impressions. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à l'année prochaine ^^

**Note communes : **Pour le lancement du mini concours résumé, nous les mettrons entre demain et mercredi au cas où il y aurait des retardataires^^

* * *

_**Ps : Plus aucun chapitre ne sera publié avant Janvier ! **__**Pour cause de périodes de fêtes où nous n'avons pas le temps d'écrire.**__** Merci de votre compréhension (^-^)**_

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	19. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + **Autres couples secondaires**

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours, désolées de ce contre temps.

* * *

**_

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

_

**Note commune des auteurs : **Désolées pour tout ce retard, mais nous nous sommes laissées déborder par notre « petit » OS HP/SS qui ne fait que 242 pages word. Et encore, il n'est pas fini, il nous manque l'épilogue (^-^)/^^

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce chapitre changera-t-il ça (^-^). Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde, contente de vous retrouver ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien et que la nouvelle année à bien démarrée pour vous. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Laure59 : **Nous te remercions pour ta review. Ton empressement à lire la suite nous fait plaisir et tu vas enfin pouvoir la lire. A bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 17

* * *

**

**POV Severus**

Une fois préparé, je sortis de mon bureau et marchai d'un pas rapide quand j'entendis :

-Severus, justement je venais te voir. Peux-tu m'accorder un peu de temps ?

Je me retournai et vis que c'était Albus. Je me sentis petit, là devant mon mentor, surtout après ce que je venais de faire avec une élève.

-Oui, Albus, j'ai un peu de temps... mais est-ce important car Draco à besoin de moi plus que jamais.

-Oui, c'est justement de lui et d'Harry dont je voulais te parler. Peut-on aller dans tes appartements ?

-Soit, dis-je en rebroussant chemin.

Il rajouta, en venant à ma hauteur :

-Je viens de voir Miss Granger, elle m'a demandé où se trouvaient ses nouveaux appartements vu que je ne lui ai pas indiqué hier. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas passé la nuit à l'infirmerie au chevet d'Harry.

-Heu, non... je ne pense pas, dis-je en regardant droit devant moi et en lançant des regards noirs aux élèves, hormis ceux de ma maison, qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin.

-Bien, parce que j'ai appris son altercation avec Mr Weasley et je ne sais pas si elle est retournée dans sa tour suite à ça.

Ne voulant pas partir sur ce terrain là, je changeai de sujet :

-Et qu'en est-il de Mr Crivey ?

-Il sera jugé prochainement. J'attends qu'on me convoque. Je ne comprends pas comment ce jeune garçon, plein d'admiration pour Harry, a pu faire ça.

-Si j'en crois ce que j'en ai compris, commençai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon bureau et de me diriger vers celle de mes appartements, Draco et Potter entretenaient une relation et Crivey aurait était pris de jalousie, continuai-je en enjoignant Albus à prendre place.

Seulement quand je vis qu'il comptait s'assoir sur le divan, je me mis à crier :

-Pas là !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? Est-il cassé ? Tu sais qu'un simple « Reparo » suffit, Severus. Attend, je vais m'en charger moi même, je comprends que tu n'es pas eu le temps d'y penser avec tout ces évènements.

-Ca rien avoir Albus, c'est juste que ce fauteuil, dis-je en désignant le fauteuil en cuir marron, sera plus confortable pour vos vieux os !

-Oh, bien. Merci de penser à mes rhumatismes, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le dit fauteuil. Et toi, tu ne t'assois pas ? Rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Me sentant mal à l'aise, je posai le bord de mes fesses sur le divan, à l'endroit même où j'avais été dans le corps de Granger cette nuit. Mais Albus ne me laissa pas me perdre dans mes souvenirs, car il embraya immédiatement :

-Comment va Mr Malfoy, Severus ? Harry et lui se sont-ils vus depuis...ce regrettable incident ?

-Non et je ne pense pas qu'ils se reverront. D'après la réaction de Mr Potter à son réveil envers Draco, il ne veut plus le voir. Il ne réalise pas encore que mon filleul n'y est pour rien mais je ne pense pas que cela changera ce qui est fait. Je veux dire, ils sont séparés par la force des choses. Et Draco le prend très mal, il a d'ailleurs dormi ici cette nuit. J'ai peur pour lui Albus... Entre tout ce qu'il doit endurer avec la marque, son père en prison, sa mère en otage et Vous-savez-qui derrière ses faits et gestes... j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-C'est bien ce que j'imaginais. Mais je pense qu'Harry comprendra et fera la part des choses. Je l'espère en tout cas. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. J'ai réfléchi au problème de Mr Malfoy, et je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

-Ah et quelle est-elle ? Demandai-je.

Il m'énonça alors son idée et même si j'aurais préféré éviter certains détails, j'en comprenais leurs importances. Je pouvais voir aussi à son regard bleu, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sans éveiller les soupçons du ministère, ni du Lord Noir. A cet instant, mon mentor paru fatigué, et cela me fit de la peine.

-Cette idée te convient-elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je dois avouer que dans les grandes lignes, oui. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière, dis-je posément.

-Bien, dans ce cas là, je vais te laisser, je vais aller voir comment va Harry.

-Et moi je vais aller voir comment va Draco, dis-je en me levant et en le suivant vers la sortie.

-Une dernière chose Severus. Un petit conseil de ton vieux directeur et ami. Laisse les choses se faire et oublies le passé, me dit-il en partant.

Je restai bloqué sur sa phrase et rougis comme un collégien prit en faute. Un jour je découvrirais comment ce vieil homme, drogué au bonbon au citron, faisait pour tout savoir. Foi de Snape !

**POV Harry**

Je sentais une présence près de moi, un souffle se répercutait sur mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux pensant que c'était Draco, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais quand en voyant le visage de ma meilleure amie, près de moi, je compris que tout ça était vrai.

Elle dormait en me tenant serré contre elle, son sommeil était perturbé, je l'entendais marmonner. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait, seuls quelques mots étaient compréhensibles. J'attendais qu'elle se réveille, ne voulant pas quitter sa chaleur réconfortante. J'allais me laisser retomber dans le sommeil, quand un mot sortit de sa bouche me surprit. Elle venait de prononcer le prénom de notre professeur de potion. Je me redressai et la secouai doucement en l'appelant pour la réveiller, elle devait faire un cauchemar elle aussi.

-Mione, Mione réveille toi…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et que je vis son regard, je trouvai ses pupilles anormalement dilatées. Était-elle malade ? Chose que je m'empressai de lui demander :

-Mione tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Si, si. Je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben tu dormais et tu as prononcé le prénom de Snape. Croyant que tu faisais un cauchemar, je t'ai réveillé. Mais tu as les yeux brumeux et les pupilles dilatées, alors je pensai que tu n'allais pas bien.

Je la vis rougir puis reprendre contenance. Elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi, mettant de côté ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Tu me parles maintenant ? Je ne suis plus celle qui te tourne le dos ?

Sa demande me fit mal pour elle. Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusé auprès d'elle pour ma réaction. Elle enchaina sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

-Désolée Harry, je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin que j'en rajoute. Comment vas-tu ?

Je me sentais tout penaud d'avoir été dur avec elle, de l'avoir mise de côté.

-Je suis désolé Mione. Je m'excuse de t'avoir accusé et rejeté hier. Je sais que tu disais vrai.

**POV Hermione**

-Laisses tomber Harry, je peux comprendre que tu ais réagi comme ça.

Je lui pris la main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié.

-Tu me crois ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que Draco n'y était pour rien ?

-Oui, je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas lui. Colin s'est trahi sur une phrase quand il... Enfin voilà quoi. Je m'en suis souvenu tout à l'heure, sous la douche. Dis-moi Mione, comment va-t-il ? Comment va Draco ? J'ai été horrible avec lui hier. Je ...je m'inquiète pour lui.

De voir mon ami, après ce qu'il avait vécu, s'inquiéter pour Draco alors qu'il aurait dû commencer par s'occuper de lui et se reconstruire me bouleversa. Comment pouvait-il être aussi altruiste après ça ?

-Il ne va pas bien Harry. Tu t'en doutes. Mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est toi. Dis-moi comment tu te sens.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu le peu de bonheur qu'il avait réussi à construire. Je me sens sale Mione, c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé, j'ai laissé tomber Colin pour Draco. Et maintenant je le fais payer à celui que j'aime. Je dois le dégouter.

-Non Harry ! Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'es pas le responsable de ce qui t'arrive, le responsable c'est Colin et personne d'autre.

-Mais Mione...

-Et Draco ne t'en veut pas, il a peur. Peur que tu le rejettes, peur que Colin ai réussi ce qu'il voulait. Il a tout simplement peur de perdre la personne à qui il tient le plus. Il t'aime Harry, je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais ce garçon est fou de toi. Au point, j'en ai peur, de se laisser dépérir.

Je pouvais voir sur le visage de mon ami la portée que pouvait avoir ces mots. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser se rejeter la faute.

-Mione s'il te plait, va le trouver, va lui dire que je sais qu'il n'y ait pour rien. Va lui dire que je m'excuse pour hier.

-Tu ne voudrais pas le lui dire toi même ? Ne serait-ce que par le biais de votre journal ?

-NON ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas lui parler, pas encore. S'il te plait Mione ...

Le voyant fondre en larme, je n'insistais pas.

-D'accord Harry, je vais aller le voir. Reste là et repose-toi. Je reviens vite.

**POV Draco**

Après un long moment, mes amis me quittèrent pour aller en cours, en ayant déjà raté un. Je décidai pour ma part d'aller me laver et d'ensuite, réfléchir à comment je pourrai convaincre Harry de m'écouter.

Ma douche fut douloureuse car je repensais au fait qu'hier matin, Harry y était. Et penser que peut-être, il n'y viendrait plus, me fit mal.

Je me savonnai sans entrain et me séchai tout autant. Mon reflet dans le miroir me dégoutait une fois de plus de mon apparence mais cette fois-ci, à cause du mal qu'elle avait fait à Harry.

Je ne pouvais pas me convaincre qu'Harry et moi c'était fini et si je devais supplier chaque Gryffondors de le persuader, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je le ferais. J'étais pathétique mais en même temps, cela était... rassurant. J'avais, de par mon état plus que déplorable, la certitude que je l'aimai car je ne pouvais concevoir le reste de ma vie sans lui.

Quand je fus dans ma chambre, en train de boutonner ma chemise, on frappa de nouveau à ma porte. Je l'ouvris sur mon parrain, qui me lança un regard inquiet. Sans attendre, je me ruai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte et me dit tout bas :

-Reste fort Draco, pour moi, s'il te plait reste fort.

-Oui, murmurai-je.

Il me guida vers le divan, où nous prîmes place. Il me demanda comment j'allais et comment je voyais les choses. Je le rassurai et lui expliquai que je me voyais me battre contre cette nouvelle injustice.

Je lui expliquai aussi pour mes amis et je fus heureux de découvrir qu'il pouvait les aider. Il devait toutefois en discuter avec le directeur. Je fus triste, de ne pas entendre de sa bouche qu'une solution avait été trouvée pour moi, mais j'avais confiance.

Voulant trouver un certain réconfort, sans plus d'explications, je me blottis contre lui. Je fus heureux d'être accueilli et après un long silence, je lui dis enfin, ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-Severus ?

-Oui...

-Je pense que tu le sais... mais...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je t'aime, c'est tout. Pas comme un élève envers son professeur, ni comme un filleul envers son parrain. Je t'aime comme un fils envers son père, soufflai-je en enfouissant de plus en plus ma tête dans ses robes noires.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco, comme j'aurais aimé mon propre fils, me dit-il.

Je pus sentir sa bouche sur mes cheveux et le reste du temps fut emprisonné dans le silence et le crépitement du feu de cheminée.

Sa présence me fit du bien, et un instant, je pus comprendre Granger. Elle avait fait la connaissance du vrai Severus et avait été conquise. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Cet homme était si différent de l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Cette dernière lui servait de rempart, de protection contre les autres personnes qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire de mon parrain, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance et une adolescence heureuse, sans compter son amour pour cette personne que je ne connaissais pas...

-Severus ?

-Hum...

-De qui es-tu amoureux ?

Je le sentis se tendre et je m'éloignai de lui.

-Je veux dire, la personne qui est morte, qui était-elle ?

Je vis dans ses yeux du soulagement et pour un peu, j'en aurais ri. Croyait-il que je faisais allusion à Granger ?

-Lily Evans, entendis-je après un long silence.

-Lily Evans comme... Lily Potter... la mère d'Harry ? Demandai-je

Il hocha la tête et je compris enfin... je ne pus que le regarder avec compassion.

-Elle habitait près de chez moi, avant même de venir à Poudlard, commença-t-il. Nous sommes vite devenus ami, elle était ma seule amie d'ailleurs. Qui aurait voulu d'un ami comme moi, tout maigre, mal habillé, couvert de bleu de temps en temps et tout petit ? Mais bien vite à Poudlard, je la sentais s'éloigner de moi, même si elle le niait. Nos maisons respectives y avaient déjà joué un rôle majeur. J'avais atterri à Serpentard alors qu'elle, était allé à Gryffondor. Mais pendant les six premières années, on se voyait, à la bibliothèque de temps en temps mais... Black et Potter m'ont pourri la vie, du début à la fin. J'étais seul, j'avais les cheveux gras à cause des potions que je brassais en cachette pour me perfectionner, mon nez et mon physique ne jouaient pas en ma faveur et je suis devenu leur cible. J'en voulais à Lily d'être amie avec eux. Et ma haine à augmenté d'un cran quand Potter s'est intéressé à elle. J'aimais Lily comme un fou, et aujourd'hui encore, je l'aime ! Mais... un soir, alors que je l'avais aperçue seule avec cet abrutit, je les ai vu s'embrasser derrière un buisson. Ce soir là, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans sa salle commune, je lui ai volé un baiser. Elle m'a repoussé assez brutalement, sans me dire un mot. Le lendemain, après une journée épouvantable où j'avais dû faire face aux farces de Potter et compagnie, je l'ai insulté... de Sang-de-Bourbe et je l'ai perdue. Je ne le pensais pas, mais...

-Mais elle ne t'a pas cru ? Dis-je en comprenant.

-Non, et une semaine après, elle formait le couple le plus populaire avec l'autre. Cet acte a grandement dirigé mon envie de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui mais j'ai vite regretté... de même que d'avoir révélé cette satanée prophétie qui lui a valu sa mort prématurée.

Je ne pus dire quelque chose, que l'on frappait une fois de plus à ma porte.

**POV Hermione**

Je portais toujours les mêmes vêtements depuis la veille, je n'avais pas pris le temps de me laver, ni de me changer. Ma priorité étant Harry, et donc de transmettre son message à Draco, je parcourais l'école en vitesse mais un problème se posa à moi. Où était la chambre de Draco ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait le privilège d'en avoir une particulière, mais je ne savais pas où la trouver hormis dans les cachots.

Arrivée près des dortoirs des Serpentards, je cherchai de l'aide auprès des tableaux. Peu me répondirent, mais un, se croyant plus malin que les autres, me donna une énigme à résoudre en échange de l'information. Énigme à laquelle j'avais trouvé la réponse en un rien de temps. Une fois postée devant la porte de Draco, je frappai, me sentant anxieuse d'avoir si peu de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner.

Quand il ouvrit, il se poussa pour me laisser entrer et je me retrouvai devant Severus. Notre nuit me revenant en mémoire, je rougis et fuis son regard pour me retourner vers Draco.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je viens te donner des nouvelles d'Harry.

-Alors, tu ne nous déranges pas, me dit Draco en me tirant par le bras et en me poussant vers le fauteuil face au divan, où se trouvait Severus.

Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard et dis à Draco :

-Je suis désolée, j'aimerais qu'elles soient toutes bonnes mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Que voulez-vous dire mademoiselle Granger ? Demanda assez froidement Severus

Son ton sec et froid ne me surprit pas, je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais l'entendre m'appeler de nouveau par nom, de cette façon, me fit quelque chose. Mais je ne m'attardai pas à analyser et répondis à sa question car Draco attendait une réponse.

-Il a compris, il s'est souvenu d'une phrase de Colin, qui d'après lui ne pouvait pas être de Draco. Il sait que ce n'était pas toi. Il m'a demandé de te présenter ses excuses pour hier. En fait il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Allons le voir, me répondit Draco en se levant à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Non Draco, tu ne peux pas, j'aimerais te laisser y aller mais...

-Mais, gémit-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais il ne veut pas te voir. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il s'est mis dans la tête que tout était de sa faute, qu'il doit te dégouter d'avoir attiré ce malheur sur lui. Il ne se préoccupe pas de lui mais de toi. Il ne veut pas te voir de peur que tu le rejettes.

-Mais c'est totalement faux, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je le sais. Mais pour le moment il ne se sent pas près à affronter ton regard, il se sent sale et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il pense qu'il a tout perdu.

-Je dois lui dire qu'il a tort, il doit me croire... je...

-Draco, je pense que si tu ne veux pas le perdre, tu devrais laisser à Mr Potter le temps de revenir vers toi, entendis-je sermonner Severus envers Draco.

-Je ferais ce que je peux pour le raisonner Draco, mais tu dois comprendre que ça risque de prendre de temps. Écrit-lui, peut-être qu'il te répondra.

Je ne savais pas si lui dire d'écrire à Harry était une bonne idée, sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à le voir souffrir sans lui donner un faible espoir.

-Je vais vous laisser, leur dis-je en me levant.

-N'hésite pas à venir me donner de ses nouvelles, me dit Draco en me conduisant à la porte.

-Promis, je t'en donnerais régulièrement.

Je me permis un geste qui risquait d'être mal pris, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur la joue de Draco avant de partir. J'avais voulu, par ce geste, lui faire savoir que je le comprenais, c'était ma façon de le soutenir, de lui montrer que s'il avait besoin, j'étais là.

Une fois hors de porté de vue de la chambre de Draco, je me laissai glisser contre le mur et craquai. J'avais besoin de laisser libre cours à mes larmes face à la douleur de ces deux garçons. C'était des larmes de rage, de colère et de désespoir. Je restai là jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas arriver dans ma direction. Craignant que se soit Severus, et ne voulant pas qu'il me voit, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers mes appartements.

Arrivée là bas, je passai voir Harry. Il dormait, tenant contre lui son journal. Il avait dû aller le prendre après mon départ. J'allai ensuite dans ma salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Sous l'eau, je repensai à ce que j'avais ressenti quand Severus s'était adressé à moi de façon distante. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Mais une chose était sûre, je préférais le Severus de ses appartements à celui là, le froid professeur de potion.

Ma douche terminée, des vêtements propres enfilés, je m'installai sur mon lit avec mon livre de potions.

**POV Draco**

Quand la porte se referma, je touchai ma joue. Que voulait-elle dire par ce geste ?

Je secouai ma tête car cela n'était pas ma priorité. Tout d'abord, je devais m'assurer de quelque chose.

-Et avec Granger, demandai-je sans préambules en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

-Quoi granger ?

-Vous allez recoucher ensemble ? L'interrogeai-je à brûle pourpoint.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, me rétorqua-t-il.

-Ça me regarde ! De un, car tu es mon parrain et de deux, si tu ne voulais pas que ça me regarde, tu n'aurais pas du coucher avec elle quand j'étais dans une pièce à côté ! Lui reprochai-je.

-Tu nous as entendu ? Demanda-t-il en devenant tout blanc.

-Non, mais au réveil, j'ai eu la vue sur vos corps à moitié nus et ... et disons, une partie de la nudité de Granger.

-Pardon pour ça, et non je ne pense pas.

-Tu ne penses pas quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas recoucher avec elle. Mais je dois lui faire comprendre doucement.

-Évite de la faire souffrir, c'est la meilleure amie d'Harry, dis-je en me choquant moi même de cette demande.

**POV Harry**

Un pop me réveilla en sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux discrètement et tombai sur un Dobby qui essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ne voulant pas parler avec lui, je ne lui montrai pas que j'étais réveillé. Il déposa sur la table de chevet un plateau repas que Dumbledore lui avait sûrement demandé d'apporter. Quand il repartit, je me redressai mais ne touchai pas au repas, je n'avais pas faim.

Je pris mon journal et commençai à relire tout ce que Draco et moi nous nous étions dit. Certains passages me faisaient sourire et d'autres pleurer. Je réalisai tout ce que je venais de perdre. Alors que j'arrivais à la dernière page, je pouvais voir que Draco était en train d'y écrire quelque chose.

_« Harry, Harry, tu es là ? Répond moi s'il te plait si tu lis ce message ! »_

Je paniquai, que voulait-il me dire ? Je décidai de ne pas répondre, je ne voulais pas le voir me dire que tout était fini, ce que je savais déjà.

J'entendis Mione faire du bruit, ça voulait donc dire qu'elle était rentrée. Je remerciai silencieusement Merlin d'avoir une amie comme elle, présente pour moi, à me soutenir. Je me demandai comment elle allait, car de mémoire, elle était encore avec Ron. Et ma situation plus la sienne ne devait pas être facile à gérer.

Je laissai passer le temps, essayant de ne penser à rien. Mon regard était posé sur mon journal que j'avais mis sur mes jambes, face à moi. Je guettai, avec une crainte mêlée d'envie, si un autre message de Draco apparaissait. Ce qui se passa quelques minutes plus tard.

_« __Tu sais Harry, Granger m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir... et je le comprends, Merlin que je le comprends ! Mais j'ai besoin d'être auprès de toi, pour te montrer que... que je t'aime malgré tout ça, malgré que tu te sentes sale. Car ton amie me l'a dit et tu te trompes ! Tu es propre, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne laisse pas cette distance entre nous, s'il te plait. Je suis même presque sûr que tu lis mon message mais que tu es trop têtu pour y répondre. Mais je t'en prie, je vais devenir dingue si je n'ai pas un signe de ta part... fait pas ça Harry, pas après ce qu'on a surmonté pour en arriver là. Ne laisse par cette immonde ordure de veracrasse de Colin réussir à nous séparer... je ne le supporterais pas, pas à ce stade »_

Son message me touchait et mes larmes, que je croyais taries, se mettaient de nouveau à couler. Moi aussi je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, le laisser m'approcher. Je n'étais plus le Harry qu'il aimait, j'étais devenu la pute de Colin. J'étais Sale et ne voulais pas qu'il se salisse à mon contact.

Moi non plus je ne supportais pas la séparation, mais elle était devenue indispensable pour qu'il m'oublie, qu'il passe à autre chose. Je savais maintenant que Mione lui avait transmit mon message, mais je devinai qu'elle lui en avait dit plus que ce que je voulais. D'autres mots faisaient leur apparition sur le journal, j'hésitai à les lire mais ne résistai pas longtemps pour le faire.

_« Dis moi au moins par ce biais, si... si tu veux recommencer avec moi, ou si tu comptes m'oublier ! Que je sache si ça vaut le coup de me réveiller le matin ! Merlin et Salazar Harry, j'ai déjà souffert bien trop en si peu de temps, en pensant t'avoir perdu, et là, aux mots de Granger j'ai repris espoir et ton silence me torture. Je peux comprendre que ce que tu as vécu est horrible, mais je suis là pour t'aider si tu as besoin… Je te l'ai dis Harry, je t'aime et je ne peux revenir en arrière. Je pleure comme cette Serdaigle que tu as embrassé et je ne m'en préoccupe même pas. Je veux savoir ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! HARRY REPONDS-MOI ! »_

Je regardai les lignes que Draco venait de mettre et ce que je pouvais y lire me fit peur. Que voulait-il dire par _"Que je sache si ça vaut le coup de me réveiller le matin"_ ? Le connaissant, je craignais le pire. Pourrait-il faire une énorme connerie à cause de mon silence ? Je décidai de ne pas prendre le risque de le savoir et pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

**« Je suis là »**

_« Merci »_

Je ne lui écrivis rien de plus, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. J'attendais anxieusement de voir ce qu'il allait m'écrire.

_« Désolé pour ce bref mot, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que voulait dire ton "je suis là" ? Car il peut avoir plusieurs significations Harry. Cela veut-il dire que tu es là, avec moi... gardant notre relation ? Où cela veut simplement dire que tu es présent en face du journal ? »_

**« Je suis là pour... Je suis là parce que j'ai eu peur que tu fasses quelque chose de regrettable quand tu as demandé si ça valait le coup de se réveiller le matin. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. »**

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire de ta phrase ou en pleurer. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère face à la manière dont tu me traites après ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, ou si cela doit me détruire. Alors je vais juste te dire ceci Potter : Tu n'as plus le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Tu m'entends ! Pas quand je suis comme ça par ta faute ! Je sais que c'est dur, tu t'es fait agressé et violé. Mais merde quoi ! Je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider à surmonter ça. Mais non, Monsieur Potter prend la fuite, me largue et ose s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ! Comment veux-tu que je me sente, pauvre abruti ! L'homme que j'aime s'est fait violenter, j'ai une sourde envie de le serrer dans mes bras, le réconforter... et toi, tu me rejettes, m'éloignes tout bonnement. Je ne suis pas maître en matière de relation, mais ce que tu fais là, n'est pas intelligent et je commence à douter de tout ! Là, en écrivant ces mots, j'en viens même à regretter de t'aimer car comme tu me l'as si bien dit, l'amour peux rendre heureux comme malheureux, et là, c'est la deuxième solution pour moi. Harry… je t'aime PUTAIN ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, laisse moi venir en discuter avec toi... dis-moi où tu es ? »_

**« Parce que tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais je ne peux plus te laisser t'approcher de moi. Je ne dois pas te laisser être avec la pute de Colin ! Ca me fait mal tout autant qu'à toi, mais toi tu as une chance de recommencer à zéro. Tu dois m'oublier et construire ta vie, tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour ça. Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi de quitter les rangs de Voldemort et de rejoindre l'ordre. Ton parrain et Dumbledore sont au courant pour tes missions et cherchent une solution. Je sais que si tu as besoin d'elle, Mione pourra t'aider et te soutenir. Mais je ne dois pas entacher ta vie, je dois te laisser continuer ta route sans moi. Moi il ne me reste que Mione et ma guerre contre Voldemort. Et je réussirais cette putain de prophétie, pour que tu puisses connaitre des jours heureux, mais se sera sans moi. Car je ne mérite plus ton amour. C'est aussi ça l'amour, savoir s'effacer pour laisser l'autre continuer sa vie, sans fardeau. »**

_« Ta gueule ! Tu m'entends ? Arrêter d'écrire, de dire et de penser ces conneries ! La PUTE de Crivey ? Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu n'es pas une pute, mais une victime ! Bordel de Merlin, je vais arriver à te trouver Harry et te foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir oser penser ça de toi. Alors, toutes ces femmes et ces hommes qui ont été violés, sont des putes ? Bravo, tu as tout FAUX ! »_

**« Je ne dis pas qu'ils le sont, non ! Eux ne l'ont pas cherché. Moi c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai conduit Colin à ça. Rappel toi, je l'ai... je l'ai allumé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et je l'ai laissé en plan. Tout est de ma faute, tu entends, MA FAUTE ! »**

_« Mais... tu n'y es pour rien bébé... c'est lui le fautif ! Des tas de gens vivent ce que tu as fait à Colin. Regarde nous, si un jour je te chauffe et te quitte... cela te donnera-t-il le droit de me faire ce qu'il t'a fait ? Réponds sincèrement Harry. »_

**« NON ! JAMAIS, jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça ! Je tiens trop à toi, tu es... »**

J'éclatais en sanglots d'imaginer qu'il pourrait lui arriver la même chose. Je ne me sentis pas bien, une nausée me montant à la gorge rien qu'à cette idée. Je l'aimais tellement que de l'imaginer vivre ça me rendait malade. Je me promis que plus jamais quelqu'un lui ferait le moindre mal, j'y veillerais. Mais en retrait, dans l'ombre. Je calmai mes sanglots et m'aperçu que devant ma phrase inachevée, Draco m'écrivait.

_« Je suis... ? »

* * *

_

**Voilà, le dix-septième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** _« Je suis... ? » … _contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord bonne année 2011. Ensuite, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites nous tout ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favorite story (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** _« Tu es… ? » … _MDR, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, lol. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout comme il m'a plu (surtout la fin). Donnez nous votre avis en nous laissant un petit mot ^^ Bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**PS : Le chapitre 18 est bouclé et sera posté dans quinze jour comme indiqué en note de début. Par contre sachez quand même qu'on a perdu toute notre avance et que le 19 n'est pas commencé.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + **Autres couples secondaires**

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours, désolées de ce contre temps.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_

_Blaise, Pansy, Severus… _

_

* * *

_

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction vous plaise encore (^-^). Vous allez enfin découvrir ce que je suis. Donc, je ne vais pas vous frustrer plus longtemps et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour un dernier mot.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Il est ? Et bien voilà vous allez enfin le savoir. Vous voyez, ça n'a pas été si long 15 jours en fin de compte. Ok, j'ai rien dis et je file en bas de chapitre, lol ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**soleil37120 : **Coucou. Merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. Désolées de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan, mais tu vas bientôt pouvoir lire la suite.

**Yamia : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. Ensuite, petit PS de la part d'Emmoirel : Merci ! Je suis plus que ravie de voir que tu comprends Harry. Il ne peut pas redevenir le Harry d'avant son viol en si peu de temps. Car ça ne fait que trois jours qu'il l'a été.

**Tsuu : **Pour faire court (lol), merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. Ensuite pour faire plus long, nous sommes ravies que cette histoire te plaise mais nous allons te décevoir, le Ron/Blaise ne fait pas parti de nos projets. Tu nous as bien cernées, en effet, nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ensemble. Maintenant nos petits PS respectifs : **_PS Emmoirel :_**_ Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas le perso d'Hermione. Mais je l'ai écris comme je la ressens dans les tomes. Et puis si tu lis bien son passage avec Severus, quand ils s'expliquent, elle n'est pas si compréhensive que ça. Mais je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas l'aimer, lol, tu en as tout à fait le droit ^^_ **/** **_PS JCM : _**_Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes particulièrement l'évolution du personnage de Draco. J'ai tenté de le faire doucement changer, pour que cela ne soit pas trop rapide. Que ce soit crédible. Et je suis ravie que tu le remarque. En ce qui concerne Snape et son appartenance à Lily, j'ai vraiment essayé de la lui faire garder à l'esprit, car autant d'amour inconditionnel (même si elle est morte), ne peut s'oublier en une nuit. Le lien entre la défunte et Hermione n'est certes pas comme il aurait pu l'être entre Harry et sa mère vis-à-vis de Snape, mais j'ai bon espoir que celui que j'ai imaginé, un peu, reste crédible. Sans oublier que le personnage d'Hermione écrit par Emmoirel m'aide grandement. Pour clôturer ce PS, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir donné ton avis sur la fanfiction. A très bientôt peut-être dans une autre review. (^-^)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

**POV Draco**

_« Je suis… ? »_

J'étais pendu aux lignes blanches, vierges de toutes écritures, pour connaitre sa réponse. J'étais quoi ?

J'essuyai mes larmes, car je pleurais depuis qu'il avait exposé clairement le fait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Et je pleurais aussi de savoir qu'il se sentait comme la pute de ce... et ça me rendait malade. Je voulais le secouer, lui mettre des claques pour qu'il réalise sa bêtise de penser ainsi. La réponse à ma question me fit retenir mon souffle.

**« Tu es trop précieux à mes yeux pour que je puisse te faire du mal. Et je tuerais quiconque oserait te toucher. »**

Je ris sans joie face à cette réponse. J'étais tellement précieux pour lui qu'il me condamnait sans le savoir. Si je le perdais, où était l'envie de me sortir de la situation dans laquelle j'étais ?

_« Tu sais ce qu'il va faire, ton si précieux ex petit ami ? »_

**« M'oublier ? »**

_« Non... abandonner »_

Je déposai ma plume et me pris la tête entre les mains. Oui, j'allai abandonner le fait de sauver ma peau… de me sortir des griffes de Vous-savez-qui. Peut-être même qu'en brandissant ma baguette sur le directeur, dans la grande salle et en commençant à prononcer le sort de la mort...

Je fabulais quand il me répondit :

**« Pourquoi abandonner Draco ? Tout se met en place pour que tu ne sois plus entraver à Voldemort. Pourquoi abandonner cette chance ? »**

_« Parce que tu ne seras plus là... et cela n'a plus d'importance... »_

**« Mais... je ne comprends pas... comment peux tu... comment peux tu encore vouloir de moi ? »**

_« Si je me faisais violer Harry, ne voudrais-tu plus de moi? »_

**« Bien sur que si ... mais je ne te dégoûte pas ? »**

_« Je te renvois ta question... te dégouterais-je si j'étais à ta place ? »_

J'espérais lui faire prendre conscience... Merlin, que je l'espérais

**« Je... désolé, tu as raison. Ce qui est valable pour toi, l'est aussi pour moi. C'est ce que tu voulais que je comprenne ? »**

_« Oui... et le comprends-tu? »_

Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma bouche était asséchée... j'attendais impatiemment sa réponse.

**« Oui… et non. Mon cœur le comprend mais pas ma raison. Je devrai te dégoûter, tu ne devrais plus vouloir de moi, n'y même me parler. C'est ce que me dit ma raison, mais tu es là. »**

_« Je suis là, mais tu ne me laisses pas l'être vraiment. Qu'en est-il de nous Harry... »_

Je devais le savoir.

**« Je ne sais pas Draco, je n'ai jamais eu envie de te quitter. Si je l'ai fait c'était pour te protéger, mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir qu'on se sépare. Alors... »**

_« Alors... ? Cesse de jouer avec mon cœur ! S'il te plait »_

**« Je ne te promet rien. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à te regarder de nouveau, à faire abstraction de l'image qu'a utilisée Colin. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, mais il avait ton apparence, ton visage, ta voix. »**

Je fermai les yeux, résigné. Ce maudit Colin avait réussi tout compte fait. Jamais Harry n'arriverait à m'aimer comme avant. Jamais. Et de savoir ça, me mis en colère et sans attendre, je me levai et sortis me défouler.

**POV Harry**

**« Draco ? Draco tu es encore là ? »**

Je fixai mon journal depuis dix minutes et Draco n'avait toujours pas répondu. Je pleurai de nouveau, il ne comprenait pas que le voir me serait douloureux. Je m'installai en position fœtal, ne lâchant pas mon journal des yeux. Maintenant je voulais qu'il revienne me parler, j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas l'exclure de ma vie comme ça, je l'aimais trop. Mais comment faire pour surmonter... cette image que Colin avait laissée. Je décidai de laisser un autre mot à Draco, au cas où.

**« Je reste devant mon journal, j'attend au cas où tu reviennes me parler. Sache que je t'aime. »**

J'attendis un long moment avant que Draco ne reviennes me parler, mais quand je vis ses mots apparaitre, mon cœur fit une embardée.

_« Tu m'aimes ? Tu voulais que je revienne ? Pourquoi ! »_

**« Ne peux-tu pas me laisser un peu de temps ? Je ne veux plus te rejeter, mais je vais devoir surmonter la comparaison de vos apparences. Tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus te revoir, je dis juste qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire face. »**

_« Je comprend Harry... et je te laisse tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ne me laissais aucune chance. Tu voulais m'éloigner de toi, aussi purement et simplement. Maintenant, que tu... me dis ou plutôt écris que tu m'aimes et que tu restes avec moi, je pourrais attendre tout le temps qu'il faut... mais ne me rejette pas... »_

**« Promis, je ne te rejetterais plus. »**

_« Tu... veux-tu en parler ? Enfin, je veux dire, as-tu envie de m'en parler ? »_

**« Je veux bien essayer. J'espère y arriver. »**

_« Ne te force pas... mais en sachant ce que tu as vécu, je pourrais savoir comment réagir, t'aider... te soutenir. Tu comprends ? Je veux être là pour toi, même par le simple biais de ce journal. »_

**« D'accord. Alors tout à commencé alors que je cherchai une classe vide pour t'écrire. Je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir dis moi aussi que je t'aimais alors que tu me l'avais dis la veille. Puis tu es... enfin, il, est apparut et m'a appelé. J'étais content de te trouver, je n'avais plus à passer par le journal. Je t'ai re... je l'ai rejoint dans la salle où il m'attendait et là il m'a stupéfixé et ligoté. Ensuite il... tu m'as attaché à ce bureau et tu... il m'a dit que tout ça n'était qu'une mission, que Voldemort t'avait demandé de te rapprocher de moi pour en retirer un maximum de renseignements. Que te faire aimer de moi était ton coup de maitre. Puis tu m'as... il m'a déclaré vouloir s'amuser une dernière fois avec moi. C'est là que les coups ont commencés à pleuvoir. »**

_« Oh mon amour... si tu savais comme je voudrais te tenir contre moi et te murmurer que c'est fini. Mais continue, enfin, si tu y arrives »_

**« Je pensai que ça aller s'arrêter là, mais non, tu... il s'acharnait puis tu m'as dis que la seule chose de vrai dans ta mission était que tu étais homosexuel et que tu voulais en profiter une dernière fois. Et là tu as ... tu m'as ... Puis je t'ai vu après, j'étais au sol, je croyais que tu voulais encore me faire du mal... »**

_« Je n'ai rien fait, à part arriver trop tard pour t'éviter tout ça »_

A ces mots, je compris que je venais de l'accuser de nouveau de m'avoir fait ça. Je laissai tomber ma plume et partis dans la salle de bain pour laisser sortir la nausée que m'avait causé cette nouvelle accusation.

**POV Draco**

Tout le long de son explication, je tremblai de rage, de colère, de peine, de dégoût vis à vis de la vie. Comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ça ? A Harry en plus ! Cet être doux, compréhensif, tendre, attentionné et patient ? Ce garçon qui n'avait pas le bonheur à la pelle ? Quand je remarquai qu'il ne me répondait pas, j'eus peur et curieux, j'écrivis :

_« Harry, tu comprends hein ? Que ce n'était pas moi ? Que le vrai moi est arrivé en retard... tu comprends que je ne t'ai pas frappé, ni violé ? Tu me fais peur »_

Croyait-il vraiment, malgré les faits nouveaux en sa possession que j'étais le coupable ?

**« Désolée, j'étais parti dans la salle de bain. Mais je m'en veux Draco, je m'en veux tellement... Regarde, je n'arrive même pas à vous différencier quand j'en parle... »**

_« Je... ne vais pas te dire que je comprends mais, je peux devenir patient, mais j'ai besoin de savoir Harry, fais-tu au moins la différence dans ta tête ? »_

**« Oui, je sais que ce n'était pas toi. »**

_« Je me sens soulagé d'un poids. J'ai tellement peur que tu me rejettes complètement pour ça. Sinon,... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit ? »_

**« Je... non, s'il te plait... c'est trop tôt. Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait... »**

Les larmes coulaient, sans raison. Je le savais pourtant que sa réponse allait être négative. Avant que je n'écrive la suite, on frappa à la porte. Je me levai en vitesse et l'ouvris sur mes deux amis. Ils me poussèrent, Théo parla de suite :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir dans la salle commune et frapper ce pauvre Julius ?

-Il m'a regardé de travers et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

-Il t'a juste... Salazar Draco, il a juste regardé ton visage deux secondes de plus. Mais tu aurais vu ta tête aussi ! S'exclama Blaise.

-C'est à cause d'Harry. Il... il m'avait rejeté et j'ai...

-Il t'avait ? Cela veut dire qu'il a enfin compris la vérité ? Demanda Théo

Je hochais la tête et mes amis me prirent dans leur bras.

-Pour fêter ça, on va voler un peu, histoire de se détendre, ordonna Blaise en me tirant en dehors de ma chambre et trop pris par eux, j'en oubliai qu'Harry m'attendait sur le journal.

**POV Neville**

Je cherchais Hermione dans Poudlard, ne les ayant pas vu Harry et elle. Je me doutais bien que lui devait se reposer, je pensais qu'elle au moins serait descendue dans la grande salle pour le repas, mais je ne l'y avais pas vu. J'entrai dans ma salle commune et trouvai Ron. Il me répondit qu'il ne savait pas où ils étaient et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Sur le coup je fus surpris de voir qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas, mais décidai de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Savoir si Harry allait mieux était plus important. Ne voyant plus où la chercher hormis la bibliothèque, je m'y dirigeais rapidement. Et j'aurais dû commencer par là, car je la trouvais dans un coin reculé, derrière la rangée sur la botanique.

-Hermione ? Je peux te déranger ?

-Oui Neville, je t'en pris assied toi, me dit-elle en me montrant la chaise face à elle.

-Comment va Harry ? Il n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme tout à l'heure ?

-Il va mieux, merci Neville de t'en inquiéter.

-Mais c'est normal, c'est mon ami et je m'inquiète pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Oh, euh… un malaise. Il a fait un malaise hier et Pomfresh a voulu le garder jusqu'à ce matin. Quand tu nous as croisés, je le raccompagnais pour qu'il se repose.

Je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Elle avait eu une hésitation en me répondant. Mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me dire la vérité. Je n'étais pas un de leur ami proche.

-Et sais-tu où il est ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé au dortoir et j'aimerais aller le voir, lui tenir un peu compagnie.

-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué.

-Ah, bon d'accord, je comprends, lui répondis-je un peu triste. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

Je me levai la mine déconfite de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite à mon ami, car pour moi il l'était, et commençai à partir quand elle me rappela.

-Attend Neville. Tu apprécies vraiment Harry ? Je veux dire en tant que personne, pas en tant que survivant ?

-Bien sur ! M'exclamais-je horrifié qu'elle puisse penser que je ne m'intéressais moi aussi qu'au Survivant.

-Alors dans ce cas je vais te dire où tu pourras le trouver. Mais tu me promets de ne pas le dire aux autres ?

-Promis.

-Lui et moi avons maintenant des appartements privés, il ne se sent pas encore vraiment bien en fait.

Je l'écoutai m'expliquer comment trouver leurs appartements et la laissai à sa lecture.

**POV Harry**

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je posai mon journal plus loin et m'allongeai. Il devait m'en vouloir de ne pas accepter qu'il vienne me voir, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à l'affronter. Je ne laissai pas couler mes larmes, je devais arrêter de pleurer, ça ne m'aurait mené à rien. Je repensai à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit sur le journal. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas le rejeter pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite.

**POV Neville**

Je devais rejoindre le hall pour pouvoir aller dans leurs appartements. Je me remémorai ma conversation avec Hermione pendant le trajet. J'avais l'impression que c'était plus grave qu'un simple malaise, mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait-être. Je marchai sans regarder les autres autours de moi, j'étais pressé de trouver Harry.

J'avais tellement l'esprit ailleurs que je ne vis pas les trois personnes qui avançaient face à moi, et ma maladresse légendaire fit son effet. Je percutai de plein fouet l'un d'entre eux et me retrouvai au sol.

-Aïe ! Entendis-je.

-Désolé je... je...

Je relevai la tête et m'arrêtai de parler. Sur tous les élèves présents dans cette école, il avait fallu que je tombe sur les trois pires Serpentards. J'allais encore en prendre pour mon grade.

-Ca va Blaise ? Demanda un brun, sans me lancer un regard.

Puis une main, blanche, entra dans mon champ de vision.

-Ne reste pas au sol Londubat !

Je fixai sans réagir Malfoy, mon regard allait de son visage à sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? J'hésitai à accepter sa main tendue, quel était le piège dans ce geste ?

-Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la sainte journée Londubat, j'ai des choses à faire, répliqua-t-il en venant prendre mon bras d'autorité et en me remettant debout.

-Euh... Merci, lui répondis-je.

Puis regardant ses amis et celui que j'avais percuté, je sentis mon visage rougir violemment, mais m'excusai quand même.

-Excuse-moi Zabini, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Merlin, mais oui ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Il me tourna alors pour lui faire face et me dit :

-Tu vas me conduire à Harry ! Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je suis sûr que tu sais ou il est ?

-Quoi ?

Qu'est ce que Malfoy venait de me demander ? Le conduire à Harry ? Il perdait vraiment la boule le Malfoy. Déjà, le voir se balader dans les couloirs tout décoiffé n'était pas chose fréquente, mais en plus me demander ça.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Merlin, Harry a beau me dire du bien de toi, cela ne te donne pas un cerveau pour autant.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres et dit, en m'oubliant :

-Aidez-moi à l'amener sans se faire voir à ma chambre.

-Non mais ça ne va pas Malfoy ? Pourquoi j'irais dans ta chambre ?

Je commençai à paniquer et décidai d'essayer de m'éclipser.

**POV Blaise**

Je vis Théo, sans réfléchir, lancer un stupéfix à cette calamité des potions et sans attendre, je lui dis :

-Donne ta cape, on va la lui enfiler, tu es seul à avoir une capuche.

-Mais... c'est... merde, c'est ma cape ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette merveille, me répondit-il en me lançant un regard de colère.

-Non, et je m'en fou, fallait y penser avant de lui lancer un sort, cervelle de moineau, dis-je en tenant toujours le corps stupéfixé contre moi.

Je voyais aussi Draco jeter des regards autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne voyait nos agissements. Franchement, elles étaient belles, nos belles résolutions pour nous faire mieux voir. C'est sûr, que stupéfixer et emmener de force un Gryffondor, proche du Survivant, nous y aiderait !

-Grouillez vous Salazar, dit Draco de plus en plus blanc.

Théo se décida à enlever sa lourde cape et il l'enfila tant bien que mal au corps lourd que je soutenais.

-Si je n'étais amoureux d'Harry, je serais certainement en train de fantasmer sur tes muscles, me lança Draco, le regard rieur.

-Si je n'étais pas gay, je t'en collerai une !

-Mais... tu es gay, Blaise, chuchota Théo

-Mais oui ! J'avais oublié, dis-je en rapprochant le corps contre moi, libérant ainsi une main.

Sans attendre, je tapai la tête de Draco qui s'exclama :

-Arrêtez vos conneries et filons dans ma chambre !

**POV Neville**

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, encore une fois, stupéfixé et dans les bras de Zabini. Je devais reconnaitre que Malfoy avait raison, Zabini pouvait faire fantasmer avec ses muscles. Etre dans ses bras ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il n'y avait pas eu ses amis avec nous. Je m'y serais laissé aller pour faire plus ample...

STOP Neville !

Arrêter de fantasmer sur les mecs mignons de l'école, voilà par quoi je devais commencer. Et puis à fantasmer, autant le faire sur un garçon qui lui aussi préférait les garçons. Non mais franchement, était-ce bien le bon moment de penser à ça alors que ces trois serpents étaient, disons le, en train de m'enlever !

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire avec Harry et Malfoy ? D'où est-ce qu'il tenait cette idée que j'allais le conduire à Harry ? Et depuis quand il aimait Harry lui ? Malfoy était donc homo lui aussi, tout comme Harry, Zabini et moi. Minute, je venais bien de dire que Zabini aussi était Gay ? Merlin, je me sentis rougir de nouveau et s'ils me voyaient tout les trois, ils devaient bien se demander pourquoi.

Ne pas penser aux bras qui me tiennent ! Ne pas penser aux bras qui me tiennent ! Ne pas penser aux bras qui me tiennent ! Ne pas penser aux...

Je venais d'être interrompu dans mon nouveau mantra par Malfoy qui me fit m'asseoir sur un divan dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas et qui me demanda :

-On ne va pas te faire de mal Londubat, alors j'espère que si on te libère, tu ne vas pas crier et t'enfuir ?

-Tu es sûr qu'on doit lui enlever le sort, entendis-je.

-Oui Théo, je suis sûr ! Comment veux-tu qu'il me réponde, bougre d'idiot, s'il ne peut le faire. Finite incantatem.

Je sentis le sort se lever et commençai par me dégourdir les mains. Je les regardai un à un, sans rien dire, des milliers de questions me traversant l'esprit. Quand mon regard passa sur Zabini, je ne m'y attardai pas et le reportai tout de suite sur Malfoy.

-Non, je ne crierais pas. Mais vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis là maintenant ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, me dit-il comme si le faire répéter était impardonnable, tu dois me dire où trouver Harry... car tu sais, toi son ami, où il se trouve !

- Et pourquoi, si je le savais, je devrais te le dire Malfoy ? Dois-je te rappeler que vous êtes ennemis ?

-Merlin, ça va ne pas être simple, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je vis le brun lui mettre une main sur l'épaule et lui demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-Crois-tu que cette calamité des potions va me croire, si je lui dis que je sors avec Harry ? Il ne me croira pas !

-Pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas ce fameux journal ? Demanda Zabini.

-Toi ? Sortir avec Harry ! Arrête de te faire des films Malfoy ! Les interrompis-je

-Bon toi, l'abruti, ta gueule, on cause, me rétorqua Zabini en continuant envers Malfoy, je suis sûr que tu aurais eu plus de chance avec Granger que celui-là !

-Bien, quand vous aurez fini de « causer » faites moi signe, en attendant je vais prendre un livre.

Ils commençaient à me faire chier ces trois là. D'abord ils m'enlevaient et ensuite me laissaient en plan sans m'expliquer ce que je faisais là, si ce n'est fabuler sur une prétendue histoire entre Harry et Malfoy.

-Oui, oui, occupes-toi pendant qu'on cherche comment faire en sorte que tu nous crois, me dit Nott en continuant ensuite à convaincre Malfoy de me montrer un certain journal.

-NON ! Ce qu'il y a dedans est personnel et je refuse de lui montrer ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, aidez-moi à le chercher ! Explosa-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, je cherchai sur le bureau s'il y avait un truc intéressant à lire. Je pouvais y voir tous les manuels des cours ainsi qu'un livre à la couverture en cuir où rien n'était écrit dessus. Je le pris et retournai m'installer sur le divan. En ouvrant les premières pages, ce qui me surprit le plus fut d'y voir écrit des Potter et des Malfoy. De quoi parlait donc cet ouvrage ?

Je l'ouvris un peu plus loin et commençai à lire. Ce que j'y lis me surprit. Harry et Malfoy entretenaient bien une relation, amicale certes, mais une relation quand même. Je tournais encore plusieurs pages et tombais sur un passage qui me laissa bouche bée et plus rouge que le rouge de ma maison. Malfoy et Harry étaient apparemment plus « qu'ami », d'après le passage plutôt « chaud » que je venais de lire. Je laissai tomber au sol le livre dans un bruit sourd, qui fit se retourner vers moi les trois autres, et ne bougeai plus. Mon cerveau refusant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Et bien voilà, pas besoin de te monter le cerveau en ébullition Draco, cet impoli la fait pour toi, dit Zabini en venant ramasser le livre. Oh Merlin ! c'est super chaud entre vous !

-Rend moi ça, véracrasse ! C'est entre Harry et moi, dit Malfoy en se jetant sur Zabini pour récupérer son journal.

Ils tombèrent au sol et se battirent.

-Ils en ont pour un moment, entendis-je à ma gauche.

-Ah bon ? C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Oh oui ! De vrai bout en train ! Sinon, y avait quoi, dans ce journal ? Me demanda Nott le regard pétillant.

-Euh...Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Mais je te laisse deviner.

-Oh aller, sois sympas... on t'a rien fait de mal. Raconte ! Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-D'accord Nott, mais à une condition. Y a t-il moyen d'avoir à boire ici, parce que là je meurs de soif ?

-STOP ! Suffit, rugit Malfoy. Blaise, rend moi ce journal immédiatement !

Je vis Zabini lui rendre, le visage déconfit.

-Et toi, reprit-il en me pointant du doigt, tu ne vas pas me chercher plus longtemps et m'amener là où est Harry, je dois le voir... !

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce que je viens de lire est vrai et pas une fabulation de ton esprit tordu ?

Il eu un sourire et me dit, heureux :

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de te convaincre !

Et sans comprendre, il commença à enlever sa robe, puis sa chemise.

Je le regardai se déshabiller, j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il voulait faire. Je pouvais entendre en même temps Zabini chanter « Draco, un strip-tease ! Draco, un strip-tease ! ». Je commençai à me demander si je ne rêvais pas ou si je n'avais pas pris un coup sur la tête. Et Nott qui continuait de me demander ce que j'avais lu. Mais où étaient passés les trois Serpentards que je connaissais ?

Puis tout à coup, Malfoy se volatilisa et un serpent pris sa place. Il me semblait avoir déjà vu ce serpent, mais où je ne savais pas. Je regardais Nott et Zabini et leur demandai :

-Dites les gars, vous savez pourquoi Malfoy vient de se transformer en serpent ?

-Aucune idée, me dirent-il en cœur.

Le serpent siffla.

Je le regardai siffler, mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait. En tout cas, sa transformation ne me prouvait rien, ce que je m'empressais de lui dire.

-Tu sais Malfoy, que tu te transformes en serpent ne prouve pas que tu sortes avec Harry. Il va falloir trouver mieux.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pas été des plus intelligents sur ce coup là ! Ces incapables ne comprenaient pas ce que je leur disais alors, je fus obligé de me glisser, digne, vers ma salle de bain.

Je lui en foutrais moi, des « ...tu te transformes en serpent ne prouve pas que tu sortes avec Harry. Il va falloir trouver mieux », comme ci des tas de serpent se baladaient dans leur dortoir et accouraient vers Harry pour éviter de se faire caresser par n'importe qui !

Je me retransformai et enfilai une chemise de la veille et un pantalon. Je me ruai ensuite vers Londubat et me plaçais devant lui :

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi ! « _Tu vas aller la retrouver et t'excuser. Tu as une chance d'être heureux, et toi tu fous tout en l'air parce qu'elle a oublié de te dire quelque chose. Penses-tu que se soit plus important que ce qui se passe entre vous ? Penses-tu que ça vaille la peine de tout gâcher ? Moi je ne crois pas. Donc tu va la rejoindre, et maintenant !_ » Je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu as dis cela à Harry ? N'est-ce pas ?

**POV Neville**

L'entendre me répéter mots pour mots ce que j'avais dis à Harry me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Alors c'était vrai, ils sortaient bien ensemble. Et c'est moi qui avais poussé Harry dans les bras de Malfoy en lui conseillant de ne pas gâcher une histoire pour un oubli. Et il m'avait écouté.

-Alors c'était toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui

-Ah.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus, j'avais poussé mon ami à retourner dans les bras de Malfoy. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

-Et dans ce cas pourquoi veux-tu que je te conduise à lui ? Tu es intime avec lui, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller le voir.

Je le vis souffler et l'instant d'après, il était assis dans son fauteuil.

-Harry vient de vivre... quelque chose qui a faillit nous séparer. Maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, enfin, je l'espère... et il ne veut plus me voir, pour l'instant. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit, mais c'est encore trop dur de me voir. Et moi… moi j'ai besoin de le voir, d'être près de lui, de me rendre compte qu'il est vivant, qu'il va bien, enfin au mieux après ce qu'il vient de vivre.

-Alors c'était plus grave que le simple malaise que m'a dit Hermione ? J'avais raison de soupçonner qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

J'étais peiné de voir qu'elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me dire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à mon ami. Et dire que c'était Malfoy qui me l'apprenait.

-Oui, tu avais raison, mais je peux la comprendre, me dit-il. Enfin, j'aimerai que tu me transportes à Harry sous ma forme animagus, car s'il ne veut pas me voir comme ça, je ne lui imposerai pas ma vue.

-Je ne sais pas Malfoy. Tu me dis qu'il ne veut plus te voir et tu me demandes de t'amener à lui. Et si jamais il te voit, comment va-t-il réagir ? Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui.

-S'il te plait. Il ne me verra pas, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin d'être avec lui.

-Tu me promets qu'il ne te verra pas... Je te préviens que s'il se fâche avec moi à cause de toi ...

-Il ne le fera pas, il t'estime tu sais ? Me dit-il en se levant.

J'étais surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry m'estimait. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait autant attention à moi, simple camarade, calamité ambulante.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… il m'a même demandé de porter un autre jugement envers toi ! Bon, on ne va pas trainer, car il est tard et ... et j'ai envie de le voir avant qu'il ne dorme... Juste une chose, dit-il en enlevant une fois de plus sa chemise, marche doucement.

-Ok Malfoy, vas-y, transforme toi.

**POV Draco**

Je me transformai de nouveau et quand enfin, je fus dans ma forme animagus, je me déplaçai vers lui. Il se pencha et me tendit la main. Je m'y glissai avec appréhension car je ne m'étais jamais fait toucher par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry. Sur le coup, je réagis aussi que je venais de montrer ma forme animagus à mes amis et Londubat.

Quand il me plaça dans la poche de sa chemise, sous sa robe de sorcier, je sifflai mon mécontentement et il me dit, comme s'il avait comprit :

-Désolé Malfoy, mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de rester caché aux yeux d'Harry.

Je me fis tout petit dans cette poche qui sentait légèrement les biscuits quand il ajouta :

-Au fait Nott...

-Oui ? C'est moi !

J'entendis Blaise rire et Londubat lui dire :

-Ce qu'il y avait dans le journal... Imagine-toi avec Parkinson, seul tout les deux, dans l'intimité, lui dit en rigolant ce satané Gryffondor incapable de se taire.

Si j'avais pu l'étrangler, je l'aurais fait ! Je sentis tout de même qu'il avançait et tout à coup, plus rien n'importait que le fait que je puisse voir l'homme que j'aimais.

-Hé Londubat, entendis-je interpeler Théo, pourquoi tu as… enfin, pourquoi Parkinson et pas une autre ?

-Pourquoi Nott ? Parce que je suis peut-être une calamité en potion, je ne suis pas pour autant aveugle. Si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, soyez plus discret dans les couloirs.

Si j'avais été humain, en ce moment et non un serpent, j'aurais ris.

Je me sentis balloter d'un coin à un autre et je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller me glisser près de son oreille et de siffler :

-Moins vite Merlin, je vais vomir !

-Malfoy, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'écouter, mais ça ne sert à rien, je ne comprends pas le fourchelangue.

Excuse, excuse quand tu nous tiens, pensais-je en revenant dans la poche, attitré à l'odeur de cookies. Et Salazar que cette odeur me donnait faim tout à coup. L'air de rien, j'avais sauté les repas et là, une bonne tarte à la mélasse, ou un steak d'Hippogriffe, chose rarement servie en ces lieux, me ferait super plaisir.

Quand les mouvements se stoppèrent je pu entendre :

-Reconstruction.

J'entendis une sorte de bruit et ensuite, quelqu'un parla et je pu entendre enfin, la voix d'Harry :

-Bonsoir Harry, je peux entrer dans ta chambre ? C'est Hermione qui m'a donné le mot de passe.

-Entre Nev.

Je me sentis encore bouger et ensuite, plus rien. Je soufflai de soulagement et tendis l'oreille.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ?

-Ca va, je me repose, je suis encore fatigué de mon malaise mais ça va. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Tu es sur Harry ? J'ai cru comprendre autre chose tout à l'heure.

Oui, Harry comment vas-tu réellement ? Allait-il au moins dire la vérité à son ami ? Pensais-je

-Oui, oui. Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

J'espérais secrètement que Londubat n'allait pas dire à Harry que je l'avais kidnappé ... et le laisser dire qu'il n'était pas bien...

-Harry...

J'entends Londubat prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

-… J'ai croisé... tout à l'heure j'ai croisé Malfoy. Il m'a dit pour vous deux, votre histoire. Et dans ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu plus grave qu'un malaise. Et que ...

-Que t'a t-il dit de plus Nev ?

-Ben pas grand chose en fait. Juste que tu ne voulais plus le voir mais qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Mon cœur battait bien trop vite pour ce corps et j'avais envie de hurler ! Pourquoi cet idiot lui avait dit que je lui avais parlé pour Harry et moi ! Ce dernier allait certainement m'en vouloir. Encore heureux qu'il ne me voyait pas... Merlin merci.

-Oh. Et comment tu as pris la nouvelle ? Tu... tu m'en veux d'avoir une histoire avec lui ?

La réaction de Londubat était-elle importante au point qu'il me quitte pour ça ? Je n'en savais rien et j'attendis la réponse avec impatience.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'y repense, non. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir là et que je t'ai conseillé d'aller le retrouver et t'excuser. Tu avais l'air tellement malheureux et amoureux. Et lui tout à l'heure avait le même air avec en plus du désespoir. Je crois que vous vous aimez vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que mon ami soit heureux puisse me déranger, même si c'est avec lui.

-Merci Nev, merci…

Harry chuchota si bas ensuite que je n'étais pas sur que Londubat entende.

-… même si maintenant tout est gâché.

Gâché ! Mais ce garçon était têtu, pensais-je. Je voulais sortir de cette prison de tissu et le secouer mais je ne pouvais pas. D'ailleurs, comment sortir d'ici ? Car je ne voulais pas repartir avec mon moyen de transport... je devais tenter de me glisser furtivement sans qu'il ne le voit. D'ailleurs, Londubat répondit à Harry en remuant un peu. J'en profitai pour me glisser dans sa chemise pour m'en faire sortir par son dos.

-Pourquoi tout serait gâché ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd, ou alors tu chuchotes très fort. Harry, tu sais que je suis ton ami et que tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, réellement, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-Je ne peux pas Nev, c'est trop dur.

-Harry, ne pleure pas, viens là. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire je comprendrais. Je voulais juste être là pour toi. Chut, calme toi, sèche ces larmes.

L'idée de savoir que mon amour pleurait, me donnait envie de me transformer et de le serrer dans mes bras, lui promettant que tout irait mieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais qu'entendre la tendresse de la voix qui le consolait :

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux te le faire lire. Mais promet moi que tu n'en parleras à personne, s'il te plait.

-Promis, je ne dirais rien.

-Tiens, voilà mon journal, lis les deux dernières pages.

Je fus heureux qu'il lui montre le journal de lui même car l'air de rien, son ami l'avait lu par mégarde dans ma chambre et je culpabilisai un peu.

-Merlin Harry, il t'a... il t'a violé ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour toi. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu dis que c'est Malfoy et en même temps que ce n'est pas lui ? Qui est le salop qui t'a fait ça ?

-Non ce n'était pas Draco, c'était Colin ! Mais il était sous Polynectar, sous l'apparence de Draco.

L'entendre le dire, me réchauffa le cœur. Il commençait à le comprendre et pas juste le dire car il avait affirmé cette chose si vivement à son ami, qu'une fois de plus, j'avais envie de pleurer.

**POV Neville**

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je comprends que Malfoy m'ait semblé si désemparé quand je l'ai vu. Et toi ? Comment envisages-tu votre avenir ? Apparemment tu ne veux plus le voir.

J'appuyai mon dos sur la tête de lit et étendai mes jambes pour être mieux installé et recueillis un Harry en larmes. Il ne pouvait me parler tant les pleurs lui serraient la gorge. Je le berçais en lui murmurant des mots rassurant. J'étais horrifié de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Comment pouvait-on faire tant de mal à un être comme Harry, alors que lui faisait passer son devoir avant sa vie pour le bien de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'aperçu qu'il s'était endormi. Je me levai délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et sortis de la chambre en silence. Harry avait besoin de repos.

Je me dirigeais vers ma tour lorsque je me rappelais que je devais ramener Malfoy dans sa chambre. Oui mais voilà, Malfoy avait disparu, il n'était plus dans ma poche de chemise. Il s'était fait la malle. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la chambre d'Harry, je risquais de le réveiller. Tant pis, j'étais persuadé qu'il pourrait regagner sa chambre tout seul.

**POV Draco**

Londubat était partit et j'étais là, sur le lit, à regarder mon amour dormir. Il avait l'air serein, et en même temps, sur ses gardes, comme si, dans son sommeil, il devait se méfier. Je me glissai sur sa chemise et m'enroulai, m'étant posé sur l'emplacement de son cœur. La chose que je désirai avoir de lui. C'est sûr les bruits de ces battements que je m'endormis aussi, l'espoir bien trop présent que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar que j'allais me réveiller sous les baisers et les mots d'amour d'Harry.

* * *

**Voilà, le dix-huitième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tous cas ! Sinon, je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles nous font super plaisir. A part ça, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. (^-^) Bisou à toutes et tous.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Et qu'est ce que vous pensez de Neville ? Il correspond assez bien à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer de lui ? Sans compter les 2 serpentards qui prennent un peu plus de place dans l'histoire. En tout cas, moi j'adore l'humour de Blaise ^^ Hein Draco ? MDR ! Bon aller, je vous laisse. A dans quinze jours ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

**********_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

**Ps :** Sachez que nous n'avons pas encore entamé le chapitre 19, donc il faudra attendre. Nous ferons tout pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus d'un mois, voulant terminer d'écrire ce qui devait être à la base un Os HP/SS. A très vite si la chance est avec nous ! (^-^) /^^


	21. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + Autres couples secondaires

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours (ou tout les mois), désolées de ce contre temps.**_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre ou dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus… _

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Je suis ravie de publier ce chapitre, et désolée pour cette attente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le réveil d'Harry par rapport à Draco vous contentera. Je ne sais quoi vous dire de plus, à part que je le répète sûrement, mais vos reviews me font très plaisir. Merci !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou, nous revoilà enfin ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre presque un mois. Mais vous allez enfin savoir comment se passe le réveil d'Harry. Je vous laisse découvrir et vous retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tsuu : **Alors, merci pour ta review qui, on le confirme, ne fait pas du tout 2 kilomètres. Ensuite, nous te remercions de dire que nos personnages sont assez proches des originaux, cela nous fait très plaisir. Et effectivement, il n'y a pas de Ron/Blaise dans ce chapitre et ton esprit pour ton autre supposition n'est peut être pas si tordue que ça... (^-^) / ^^

PS d'Emmoirel : Je suis ravie que tu n'aime pas mon Hermione non plus alors, si tu ne l'aime pas en général. Ca veut dire que je reste asse fidèle au perso d'origine, cool ^^

**Emilianor : **Merci pour ta review. Nous te répondons ici, vu que les chapitres 15, 16, 17 et 18 sont déjà publiés. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira. Sinon, bonne lecture ! (^-^) / ^^

PS d'Emmoirel : Otes moi d'un doute. Tu ne viens pas d'avada-kedavriser Harry j'espère ? Non parce que c'est le seul binoclard de la fic, alors je vais être embêtée pour écrire la suite si tu me l'as tué, mdr !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Harry**

La première pensée que j'eus avant d'ouvrir les yeux, fut pour Draco. Il n'avait pas répondu sur le journal après que je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'en vouloir, qu'il était trop tôt pour que je le voie. Je m'en voulais de lui faire endurer mon mal être.

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut un serpent roulé sur mon torse. Je souris sans m'intriguer de la présence d'un reptile sur moi et dirigeai ma main vers lui. Mais quand il redressa la tête à mon approche, mon cerveau embrumé réagit différemment de ce que j'aurais imaginé et ma main envoya valser le serpent contre le mur près de mon lit.

Ensuite je m'enfouis sous les couvertures, tétanisé. Premièrement Draco était dans ma chambre et deuxièmement je lui avais fait percuter le mur de plein fouet. Il allait encore plus m'en vouloir.

Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Qui l'avait fait entrer ? Depuis quand était-il là ?

Je fus sorti de mon questionnement par ses sifflements. Et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre les idées en place et comprendre ce qu'il me sifflait :

- Bon sang ce que ça fait mal !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je sans sortir de ma pauvre cachette.

- Je voulais... Hum... juste te voir. Je n'ai trouvé que cette solution. Mais, Harry, veux-tu bien m'aider, j'ai du mal à bouger...

Merlin, je l'avais peut-être blessé ! Devant m'assurer qu'il n'en était rien, je pris sur moi et commençai à sortir des couvertures en lui disant :

- D'accord, mais... promet moi de rester sous ta forme animagus.

- Je te le promets Harry.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement et me baissai pour le prendre dans mes mains avant d'aller le poser délicatement sur le lit. De le voir sous cette forme ne m'effrayait pas en fin de compte. Cette constatation me détendit. Je pouvais être en sa présence sans avoir peur de son image.

- Tu es blessé ? Lui demandai-je plus calmement.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit grave, je ressens juste une douleur sur mon corps due au choc avec le mur. Ca va passer, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes et je te laisse tranquille, me siffla-t-il avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé Draco.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste de vouloir te voir à tout prix.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fais rencontrer le mur de cette façon.

- Ah... pas grave.

J'allai m'asseoir contre la tête de lit, indécis sur ce que je voulais. Il allait partir après avoir récupérer... En avais-je vraiment envie ? Maintenant que je constatais que je pouvais être en sa présence tant qu'il restait en serpent...

Merlin, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le lui dire ou attendre de surmonter la peur de son apparence humaine ? Non, je devais être honnête et arrêter de lui imposer mes craintes.

- Tu sais, tu peux rester si veux.

- C'est vrai ? Siffla-t-il en levant la tête.

- Oui. Ton apparence reptilienne ne me fait rien.

Il se mit à glisser vers moi et bientôt, il fut sur ma jambe. Il me dit alors :

- Cela serait-il trop te demander de me toucher... juste un peu. Tu... tu me manques.

- Euh... Je... je ne sais pas, je... Ok, je veux bien essayer.

J'avançai alors ma main vers lui, ma nouvelle assurance repartie, et posai le bout des doigts sur ses écailles. Le contact froid me fit reculer, j'avais oublié qu'il était si froid dans cette peau. Mais ce n'était que cette sensation qui m'avait fait reculer, alors je recommençai et posai ma main entière sur lui. Je la fis glisser deux-trois fois et l'enlevai de nouveau. Je me sentais stupide et ridicule.

Il était là, avec moi, je savais qu'il n'était pas fautif, il était compréhensif et moi tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était l'accepter sous sa forme animagus ! Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé et il avait sûrement envie d'être lui même avec moi, pas ce serpent. Comment pouvais-je débloquer cette situation ?

Je m'allongeai en faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber de ma jambe et me couvris les yeux de mon bras.

- Désolé, je suis nul... et je suis perdu.

- Ne sois pas désolé. Tu es là, et tu m'acceptes sous cette forme, c'est déjà plus que je ne n'aurais pu imaginer. Harry... je... tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que je ressens à t'avoir près de moi. Ne sois pas désolé pour ça, s'il te plait.

- Sauf que si ce connard n'avait pas fait ça, s'il n'avait pas utilisé ton apparence, tu pourrais être avec moi en tant qu'être humain, pas en tant que reptile ! Je lui en veux, si tu savais comme je lui en veux ! M'emportai-je tout à coup.

- T'énerver ne changera pas les choses Harry.

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement ne pas craindre de te voir. Je voudrais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, comme avant... Et il a réussi à empêcher ça. Il m'a pris ce à quoi je tenais le plus, il m'a volé notre histoire.

- Non, il nous a volé notre histoire, repris-je. Il t'a fait du mal à toi aussi. Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas, ajoutai-je en retirant mon bras pour le regarder.

Me sentir en colère contre Colin, me donnait une nouvelle énergie, un nouveau courage. J'avais envie de me battre contre cette peur qu'il avait créée en moi. D'affronter mes démons.

Enfin, presque tous.

Mais pour ça je verrais plus tard, je devais pour le moment avancer pas à pas tant que j'en avais le courage.

Je vis Draco, ou plutôt sa forme animagus, glisser vers mon torse et il me dit :

- Oui, il t'a fait du mal... beaucoup. Oui, j'ai aussi mal, parce que tu vas mal. Mais Harry, il ne nous a pas volé notre histoire. Enfin, d'une certaine façon si, mais pas complètement. Nous devons juste surmonter tout ça, à ton rythme. Ne me laisse juste pas sur le côté, je veux... j'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je ne te promets pas de ne plus avoir de moments de doutes ou d'affolement, mais je veux surpasser ça moi aussi, lui dis-je en lui souriant et en avançant ma main vers lui.

- Je t'aime...

A ces mots je me rappelais que je ne lui avais encore jamais dit. Colin m'en avait empêché aussi.

- Moi aussi. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire quand tu l'as fait l'autre nuit. Mais j'étais tellement heureux de l'entendre que je n'ai pas réagis.

Il se positionna sur mon cœur et se roula en boule, tout en se plaçant pour fixer son regard jaune au mien :

- Alors, rien ne sera impossible.

Je lui caressai à présent le dessus de la tête, content de me sortir de cette léthargie qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je devais faire face et oublier. Et j'allais y arriver. Pour Draco, pour nous.

C'est plus sereinement que je lui demandai :

- Au fait, comment es-tu entré ici ?

- Longue histoire. Mais... c'est ton ami Neville qui m'a emmené.

- Tiens ? Ce n'est plus Londubat ?

- Non... Et Merlin que cela fait bizarre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que pendant des années, c'était Londubat, la calamité des potions. Et là, je me rends compte que je lui dois un service... sans oublier que... qu'il... qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il n'y paraît, fini-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit que tu devais reconsidérer ton avis sur lui, dis-je en souriant.

- Et j'ai suivis ton conseil. Bon, j'ai quand même dû le kidnapper avec Blaise... Heu, non, rien ! Oublie, me dit-il en migrant vers mon cou.

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu m'en dises plus en effet. Il est au courant... pour Colin. Je lui ai dit hier.

- Je sais, j'étais là...

- Ah oui... Alors tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui... Harry, vu que je suis... contraint à rester sous cette forme, cela serait trop te demander d'ouvrir le livre de DCFM, je n'ai pas fini d'étudier.

Je me levai en le déposant sur le lit pour aller chercher le livre et revint m'allonger près de lui. J'ouvris le livre à la page souhaitée et restai là à le regarder pendant qu'il lisait, tournant les pages quand il me le demandait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La matinée était passée tranquillement. Draco avait lu et étudié, tandis que moi, j'avais lu une revue sur le quidditch. J'avais passé le reste du temps où je ne lisais pas, à l'observer. Mais il y avait une chose que j'avais envie de tenter.

- Draco ? L'interrompis-je dans sa lecture.

- Hum... attends deux secondes.

Ce que je fis. Me conditionnant pour ne pas reculer dans ma demande.

- Oui, reprit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

- J'aimerais te voir.

- Je... je ne comprends pas.

- Je voudrais te voir toi, réellement. Que tu reprennes ton apparence. Pour voir si j'y arrive.

- Mais Harry... je vais être nu. Je... en es-tu sûr ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, mais c'était facile de remédier à ça. Je me levai alors, allai vers mon armoire et en sortis un pyjama. N'ayant pas la même taille, mes vêtements lui seraient trop petits. Ensuite j'allai dans la salle de bain et déposai l'ensemble sur le rebord du lavabo. En ressortant, je lui dis :

- Voilà. J'ai réglé ce détail. Tu peux aller te changer si tu veux.

**POV Draco**

Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il change d'avis. Quand j'eus pénétré dans la pièce, il me dit tout en venant me caresser, juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte :

- Rappel toi, je ne te promets pas de ne pas mal réagir.

- Je sais, dis-je me souvenant de ce détail.

Quand je fus seul, je me transformai et une fois redevenu moi-même, je ne pus que me rendre compte que j'avais un beau bleu sur mon côté droit, certainement dû à ma rencontre avec le mur à mon réveil. Je le touchai et grimaçai sous la douleur.

Je me décidai ensuite à enfiler le pyjama. Chaque geste me fit mal, comme si j'avais joué au Quidditch pendant des heures. Quand je fus habillé, je voulus sortir mais ma main resta figée dans le vide.

Et s'il me rejetait aussi violement que ce matin ? Arriverais-je à le supporter ? Je ne savais pas et ma main trembla. Je l'aimais et savoir que derrière cette porte m'attendait un possible, voir même certain, rejet me faisait souffrir. Je sentis une larme couler, puis une autre. Me disant qu'il ne serait pas bon qu'il me voit comme ça, je dis bien fort tout en allant me passer de l'eau sur le visage :

- Désolé, j'ai eu une envie pressente !

Une fois fait, je pris une serviette et me séchai. Je fixai ensuite mon reflet.

Une fois de plus, j'eus un dégoût pour ma personne, mon image. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Ici, c'était parce qu'elle faisait souffrir Harry sans que je ne l'ai décidé. Je me rendis compte, aussi, devant ce miroir que j'étais impuissant face aux évènements et que mon entêtement à vouloir être près d'Harry ne créait que des problèmes, au lieu de servir de solution.

Mais une grande partie de moi voulait passer cette porte et avoir de nouveau Harry, comme avant son viol. J'avais envie qu'une fois la porte passée, il me saute dessus pour m'embrasser à en perdre la raison.

Raison que je perdais en cet instant à penser à toutes ces choses impossibles.

Secouant la tête, vérifiant qu'aucunes traces de larmes n'étaient visibles, je me décidai à ouvrir la porte, le cœur prêt à transpercer ma cage thoracique, en disant un maigre :

- Je suis là...

**POV Harry**

J'attendais anxieusement que Draco sorte de la salle de bain, espérant ne pas mal réagir quand je le verrai. Mais je sursautai en attendant simultanément deux portes s'ouvrir. Celle de la salle de bain et celle de ma chambre. J'entendis ensuite, toujours en simultané, Draco et Mione :

- Je suis là...

- Tu es réveillé Harry ? J'ai entendu parler...

Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me repris et répondis à mon amie :

- Euh, oui. Je suis réveillé.

Elle me sourit et regarda Draco avant de lui dire :

- Bonjour Draco. Je vois que tu as réussi à trouver Harry et que ça à l'air d'aller. C'est bien, tant mieux.

- Hum... Merci Hermione.

Draco ? Hermione ? Qu'est ce que j'avais loupé pour qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms ?

- Bon alors je vais vous laisser les garçons. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, nous dit-elle.

Cette amabilité me paraissait suspicieuse, je voulais savoir ce que j'avais raté.

- Attend Mione. Tu peux rester cinq minutes s'il te plait ? Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

- Euh oui. Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- Venez vous asseoir là tous les deux, leur dis-je en leur montrant chaque côté du lit autour de moi.

- Hum... Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ne devrais-je pas reprendre ma forme... animagus ? Murmura Draco resté dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain.

- Non, non, on verra ça après ! Viens t'asseoir toi aussi. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode là. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-je en oubliant totalement pourquoi il me demandait si je ne préférais pas qu'il reprenne sa forme animagus.

- Comme tu veux, me dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire éblouissant et en prenant place, non sans lancer un regard lourd de sous entendus à Hermione.

Mione vint s'asseoir elle aussi tout en soutenant son regard. Ils me cachaient vraiment quelque chose, et il était hors de question que je reste sans savoir ce que c'était.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, depuis quand vous vous parlez poliment en vous appelant par vos prénoms ?

- Hum... depuis... ton agression je dirais, marmonna Draco.

- Oui, c'est ça. Depuis l'infirmerie, rajouta Hermione.

Puis elle reprit :

- Enfin pour ma part. Du côté de Draco, il a commencé le lendemain.

- C'est pareil... je dormais, se défendit Draco.

- Tu étais peut-être sous le choc le jour même, mais tu ne dormais pas. Tu ne m'as appelé par mon prénom que le lendemain, enchaina Hermione.

- Vu... ce qui s'est passé et ce que j'ai vu, je ne pouvais plus t'appeler Granger, quand même !

Je les regardai se parler sans rien dire, mon regard passant de l'un à l'autre à chaque réplique. Les voir se parler comme ça m'amusait. Je ne les avais jamais vus se parler sans agressivité. Et là c'était... comique. Ils se titillaient, mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans leurs paroles.

Me délectant de ce spectacle, je les laissai continuer. Et ça devint plus intéressant quand je vis mon amie rougir à la réplique de Draco.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi suite à ça, tu aurais dû changer de façon de m'appeler si tu n'en avais pas envie. Tu n'es pas directement concerné il me semble ? Lui répondit-elle.

- Et bien, en quelque sorte si. C'est mon parrain tout de même !

Qu'est ce que Snape venait faire là ?

- C'est peut-être ton parrain, mais ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas avec toi, mais avec lui que j'ai...

Elle colla ses mains devant sa bouche, semblant vouloir retenir les mots, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Là j'étais complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce que Snape venait faire dans l'histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que Mione avait fait avec lui qu'elle n'avait pas fait avec Draco ? Alors que cette fois j'allais dire quelque chose, Draco me coupa dans mon élan en disant :

- Bref, on s'appelle par nos prénoms depuis lors. C'est cool, non ?

C'était moi qui me faisais des idées ou il essayait de noyer le poisson pour lui sauver la mise ?

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait Draco, lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Mione.

- Mais avec lui que quoi ? Demandai-je ensuite à mon amie.

Je la vis baisser les épaules et jouer avec ses mains. Elle n'osait pas me regarder et gardait le silence.

- Draco, qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Lui demandai-je tout continuant de regarder Hermione.

- C'est à Hermione de t'en parler Harry, pas à moi, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon avant bras avant de l'enlever et de s'excuser rapidement.

- Hermione ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Elle releva le regard vers moi et me dit :

- Oui, mais là je ne sais pas si tu vas bien le prendre.

- On a peur Gran... Hermione ! Lança Draco

- Oh toi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour dire à Harry avec qui j'ai couché, je te ferai signe. Mais pour le moment ferme là !

De quoi ? Non, impossible, je devais avoir mal entendu.

- Tu n'as pas fais ce que je crois avoir entendu Mione ? Demandai-je histoire de me rassurer.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle souffla et me répondit clairement et trop explicitement à mon goût :

- Si. Tu as bien compris. J'ai passé la nuit avec le parrain de Draco.

- Ok ! Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me remettre les idées en place, leur dis-je en me glissant au pied du lit et en me relevant.

Et sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je pénétrai dans la salle de bain et en refermai la porte tout en me disant à haute voix :

- Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible. Ou alors c'est une farce qu'ils me font. Oui mais pour quelle raison ?

**POV Draco**

Ok ! Je devais le prendre comment ?

J'avais stressé comme un malade au fait de me montrer face à lui, et lui, il... il avait fait comme si... rien ne s'était passé. Et je ne savais pas du tout comment le prendre. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix d'Hermione qui me dit :

- Tu crois qu'il l'a bien pris ?

- Il n'a même pas fait attention à moi... suis-je si... facile à oublier, dis-je sans répondre à sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda-t-elle, ayant entendu ce que j'avais dit.

- Et bien, quand tu es arrivée, Harry allait me revoir pour la première fois depuis son agression. Mais au lieu de ça, il a... il a...

Je ne réussi pas à finir ma phrase et me relevai. Je fis les cents pas et après une bonne minute de silence, je me retournai vers elle, qui était restée silencieuse et je lui dis :

- Il aurait du réagir à ma vue. Me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser ou me rejeter... ou bien autre chose. Mais pas faire ça, faire comme si c'était normal ! Ce n'était pas normal... j'avais un stress monstrueux à pénétrer dans cette pièce et lui... lui... RghRRr

Je me pris la tête entre les mains face à toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me sentais blessé. C'était une bonne chose non ? Qu'il puisse être avec moi sans avoir peur, être dégouté. Je devais être reconnaissant envers Salazar pour ça, et ne pas piquer une crise d'adolescent.

Ce fut une main se posant sur mon épaule qui me fit relever la tête. Je tombai dans un regard doux, gentil et... apaisant. Je cessais de bouger et écoutai ce qu'elle allait me dire :

- C'est une bonne nouvelle je dirais. Il t'a vu et il n'a pas mal réagis. C'est déjà un grand pas tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, dis-je avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il te fuit encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à être reçu comme ça. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien à ses yeux maintenant. C'est bizarre, hein ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix en relevant mon visage et en la regardant.

- Moi je trouve ça bien sa façon d'être à ce moment là. Il a été « normal » le temps de cette discussion. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait mit de côté, c'est son agression qu'il a occulté, pas toi, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Hum... sinon, quoi de neuf avec mon parrain ? Demandai-je voulant penser à autre chose.

- Euh... rien de plus que ce que tu sais déjà, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah... Et cela te fait-il quelque chose ? Risquai-je de demander.

Elle détourna la tête, concentrant son regard sur la porte de la salle de bain et me répondit :

- Non. Il n'y a pas de raison de que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, là ? Moi ou... toi.

- Toi ? Ce serait la meilleure option non ? Et la plus facile aussi, me dit-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

- Probablement. Et pour en revenir à Harry, tu crois que c'est bien pour lui de réagir comme ça ?

- Je l'espère. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il passe d'un extrême à l'autre. Qu'il l'occulte par moment, d'accord, mais s'il change totalement et qu'il fait comme si il ne lui était rien arrivé, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon. Mais ça, seul le temps nous le dira.

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter à cela et fatigué de tout ce que je venais de ressentir, je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi je fis ça, je m'entendis dire :

- Hier, j'ai kidnappé Neville. Avec Blaise et Théo. Je voulais juste qu'il me dise où se trouvait Harry... mais dans ma chambre, pendant que je me disputai avec mes amis, il a lu le journal. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Harry. Tu me conseillerais quoi ? Attendre ou lui dire ?

- Lui dire. Tu ne dois rien lui cacher. Et Neville risque de gaffer involontairement. De toute façon, cacher des choses aux gens qu'on aime n'est jamais bon. Mieux vaut dire la vérité, avoir une bonne explication, même houleuse.

- Je pense que je vais faire ça... merci.

Je posai mes mains sur mes yeux et ajoutai :

- Si jamais... tu as besoin d'aide pour mon parrain, tu peux venir me voir, au cas où. Ok ?

- Euh... D'accord. Merci. Bon, ben je vais vous laisser. Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir et vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. Et sincèrement, je ne tiens pas à être là quand il va revenir, me dit-elle en se levant.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être là ? Demandai-je en me redressant.

- Tu te rappelles pourquoi il est partit dans la salle de bain ? Voilà pourquoi.

Je ris, sans pouvoir m'arrêter et sans m'y attendre, je reçus un oreiller en pleine figure.

- Hey ! Protestai-je.

- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant et en s'enfuyant vers la porte.

- Ouais, c'est ça, enfuis-toi devant la supériorité Serpentarde, criai-je en riant.

- Non, c'est devant Harry que je m'enfuis. Tu ne me fais pas peur, me dit-elle en fermant la porte sur elle.

Je fixai la porte qu'elle venait de refermer avec un sourire plaqué au visage. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai ainsi, avant d'entendre une autre porte s'ouvrir. Je sentis mon corps se crisper et lentement, comme si bouger trop vite pourrait tout gâcher, je me retournai et posai mon regard sur lui. Il me regardait avec... un je ne sais quoi, avant de me dire :

- Je n'ai pas paniqué. Tu réalises Draco ? Je n'ai pas paniqué en te voyant...

Une explosion de joie d'abattit sur moi et sans réfléchir à mon geste, je me relevai et allai le prendre dans mes bras.

**POV Harry**

Je me tendis imperceptiblement à son étreinte mais relâchai mes muscles aussitôt. Je n'avais rien à craindre, c'était Draco et non Colin. Et de toute manière, Colin n'avait pas eu ce geste envers moi, donc je pouvais faire la différence. Mais Draco avait dû sentir ma tension passagère car il me lâcha et se recula en me disant :

- Pardon. Je vais garder mes distances, j'ai juste oublié.

- Non, c'est bon. Désolé, c'était juste un reflex.

Je fis moi même le pas qui nous séparait et me mis dans ses bras.

- Regarde, tu vois. Tout va bien, ajoutai-je.

- Tu es sûr, tu ne fais pas ça pour me rendre moins triste ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, je suis sûr.

Effectivement, avoir ses bras autour de moi me réchauffait. Son contact m'avait manqué. Etrange comme mon état d'esprit pouvait changer aussi vite. Etait-ce le fait de m'être mis en colère, de m'être révolté le matin qui m'avait fait avancer ?

- Que c'est bon de te sentir dans mes bras, murmura-t-il.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, murmurai-je avant d'entendre frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

Je me reculai de Draco et criai :

- C'est qui ?

- C'est moi Harry. Je peux entrer ?

- C'est Neville ! Pourquoi est-il là ? Demanda Draco

- Aucune idée, mais on va le savoir tout de suite, lui répondis-je avant de crier, entre Nev.

Je vis Draco devenir tout blanc et avant que Neville soit entré, il me dit :

- Au fait Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque...

- Ah ! Tu es là Malfoy ! C'est justement toi que je cherchai ! Dit Neville légèrement remonté.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Draco en devenant encore plus blanc.

- Parce que Blaise et Nott s'inquiètent pour toi ! Ils sont persuadés qu'Harry et moi nous t'avons fait du mal, comme tu n'es pas rentré dans ta chambre hier. Et ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me kidnapper encore une fois. Si vous voulez me parler, vous ne pouvez pas le demander simplement ?

- Ils ont fait ça ? Mais quels abrutis ! Et... comment s'y sont-ils prit et où t'ont-ils emmené ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé au moins ces deux crétins ! S'exclama Draco.

- Ils ont fait comme la première fois, tout simplement. Puis ils m'ont conduit dans la salle sur demande et m'ont questionné. Du coup j'ai dû les conduire ici. Ils t'attendent dans le couloir, devant la licorne. Alors va les rassurer que je sois tranquille après.

- J'y vais, entendis-je dire Draco avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, sans même me regarder.

Neville me regarda après le départ de Draco et me dit, tout confus :

- Excuse-moi Harry, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais. Tout va bien ?

Je le rassurai d'un sourire et lui fis signe de s'asseoir en lui répondant :

- Oui, pour le moment tout va bien. Et je dois te remercier pour ça. Si tu n'étais pas venu avec Draco hier, nous n'en serions pas là. Merci.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir amené ici ? Me demanda-t-il en restant debout.

Comment pourrai-je lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait été d'une grande aide, depuis le début. Et puis c'était vrai, s'il ne l'avait pas amené avec lui la veille, Draco et moi n'aurions pas franchi ces deux étapes. Celle de pouvoir le voir et celle de pouvoir être dans ses bras, et le tout sans paniquer.

- Non. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi ces histoires de kidnapping ? Draco m'a vaguement parlé de celle où il avait participé, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- C'est pas grand chose en fait, t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. Tu les aurais vu la première fois tous les trois. C'était comique. Blaise et Malfoy sont plutôt marrants quand ils se disputent.

- Ah oui ? Raconte moi ça, m'empressai-je de lui demander.

- Et bien en fait, c'était au sujet du journal...

Il fut coupé par Draco qui ouvrit la porte en pestant contre ses amis.

- La prochaine fois que vous imiter Crabbe et Goyle, oubliez-moi ! Par Salazar, c'est vrai quoi, Merlin vous a donné des cerveaux, servez-vous en !

- Si tu étais revenu, on n'aurait pas eu à agir comme ça blondinet ! Entendis-je.

- Blaise, ne l'énerve pas encore plus, plaida une autre voix. Ecoute Draco, comprend nous et arrête de faire ta crise. On a eu peur pour toi, tout simplement.

- Ouais, repris la première voix. Qui nous dit que ton Potter de service ne t'avait pas découpé en petit morceaux de serpent pour déjeuner ?

- Des petits morceaux de serpent, dit Draco. Tu t'entends Blaise ? Allez, retournez au dortoir et ne faites plus aucun kidnapping ou j'en parlerais à Severus, les menaça-t-il.

- En effet Nev, ça à l'air plutôt comique leur dispute, soufflai-je discrètement à mon ami en retenant mes rires.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et dit :

- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser. Maintenant que je suis libre de tous mouvements et que je vois que vous allez bien.

- Repasse quand tu veux Neville, lui dis-je en me levant pour l'accompagner à la porte. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

- Merci Harry. A bientôt. Salut Malfoy.

- Salut Neville, dit Draco en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Je refermai la porte d'entrée de l'appartement derrière mon ami et me retournai pour découvrir le salon dans lequel j'étais. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, n'ayant pas quitté ma chambre depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Mais mon observation fut brève et je sursautai en criant quand je vis apparaitre Dobby devant moi.

- Merlin Dobby ! Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Harry Potter monsieur, mademoiselle Hermione m'a demandé gentiment de vous apporter un plateau repas, Harry Potter monsieur. Pour vous et votre... ami. Dobby est heureux de vous servir, me dit-il en gonflant son torse. Où puis-je déposer le plateau Harry Potter monsieur?

J'allais lui répondre quand je vis Draco débouler, inquiet. Il avait dû être alerté par mon cri. Je lui dis immédiatement :

- C'est bon, tout va bien. C'est Dobby qui m'a fait peur en apparaissant devant moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas de panique.

Il vint à côté de moi et me dit :

- La prochaine fois, évite d'avoir peur d'un elfe de maison...

- Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai eu peur, c'est de le voir apparaitre sans que je m'y attende, lui répondis-je vexé. Pose le plateau sur la table basse Dobby, enchainai-je, on se débrouillera. Merci.

- Bien Harry Potter monsieur. Voilà. Encore quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Harry Potter monsieur ? Dobby en serait très enchanté !

- Non ça ira, tu peux y aller, merci, lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- C'est pour nous ? Demanda Draco.

Dobby disparu aussi subitement que ce qu'il était apparut et je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille en répondant à Draco :

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à part nous ?

- Et bien non... mais tu pourrais très bien ne pas vouloir que je reste ici pour déjeuner.

Bon une dispute pour si peu n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue en ce moment. Je me calmai et le regardai en lui disant :

- Si, je veux que tu restes. Viens t'asseoir.

**POV Draco**

Devant son invitation, je ne pus que m'asseoir à ses côtés, sans trop le coller. Je savais aussi que je devrais lui avouer pour Neville et le journal.

Merlin, comment devais-je lui dire ?

Tout en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille et en prenant un sandwich sur une des assiettes, je dis :

- Au fait... je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de ton ami Neville.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tes amis lui ont fait quelque chose qu'il m'aurait caché tout à l'heure ?

- Heu, non je ne pense pas, répondis-je en déglutissant. Que t'a dit ton ami ? Demandai-je.

- Pas grand chose, mis à part que Zabini et toi êtes marrants quand vous vous disputez.

Je souris, car cela était bien vrai. Je repris ensuite mes esprits et lui dis :

- Oui, on peu dire ça. Mais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui ne te plaira sans doute pas Harry. Enfin, je pense. Neville ne t'a vraiment rien dit d'autre ? Tentai-je.

- Non. Mais tu commences à m'inquiéter. C'est grave ? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu de moi.

- Et bien, je dirais que non. C'est à propos du journal. Et plus précisément ce qu'il y a d'écrit à l'intérieur.

Je sus, au moment où je sentis mon visage s'enflammer que je rougissais. Je portai alors mon regard sur la bibliothèque et attendis sa réaction, qui ne saurait tarder.

- Qu'est ce que ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le journal à en rapport avec Neville ?

- Heu non... c'est plus par rapport à ce que Neville a lu par accident, ce qu'il y avait dans le journal. Hum, oui, voilà. Rien de grave en soit, essayai-je d'amoindrir la chose.

- Tu m'en veux de lui avoir fait lire les dernières pages hier soir ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire et ...

- Non, rien avoir, lui dis-je en toute hâte, ne voulant qu'il s'énerve inutilement. Harry, je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais être direct. Neville a lu une partie du journal quand on l'a kidnappé avec Blaise et Théo. Et plus précisément le passage où l'on... tu sais...

Je n'arrivai pas à dire ce que nous faisions à ce moment là. Y repenser d'ailleurs, me rendit tout à coup brûlant.

Ce n'est pas le moment, pensai-je angoissé qu'il se rende compte de mes problèmes.

- Oh ! Ah ! Euh... Et bien... Euh... Comment dire ? Euh… répondit-il en copiant les couleurs de l'écrevisse avant de se cacher la tête derrière un des coussins qui était sur le canapé.

Je fus attendri par sa réaction et sans réfléchir une fois de plus à mon geste, j'allai près de lui, collant nos cuisses et murmurai, tout en retirant le coussin :

- Ne sois pas gêné... on le voulait tout les deux et... et c'est un très bon souvenir, avouai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne ! Comment je vais faire la prochaine fois que je vais le voir ? Je ne vais pas savoir où me mettre, me dit-il embarrassé.

- Depuis qu'il a lu le passage, tu l'as vu deux fois. Y a-t-il fait allusion ? T'a-t-il regardé autrement ? Demandai-je pour le rassurer.

- Non.

- Et bien alors, pas de quoi paniquer, dis-je en allant poser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ne bougea pas. Il resta dans cet état, hébété et immobile, jusqu'à ce que je me sois reculé et que je lui demande :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Puis, me rendant compte de mon geste... de la situation, mes yeux s'embuèrent et je dis, en me reculant comme si j'allai lui transmettre la Dragoncelle :

- Oh Harry, je m'excuse... pardon, par... pard...

Je fondis en larme, culpabilisant d'avoir oublié une chose aussi importante. Comment avais-je pu oublier son agression et son envie de garder ses distances avec moi ?

- Non, c'est moi. Désolé Draco, mais... mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis, je crois... je crois que ça va trop vite. Pardonne-moi de ne pas répondre à tes attentes, me dit-il en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas d'attentes, dis-je avec empressement. J'ai juste oublié... Harry, ne te renferme pas. Je... je ne le ferais plus, promit, lui dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas d'attentes ? Me demanda-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Non...

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là si tu n'en as pas ? Car j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais qu'on surmonte ça, qu'on oublie et qu'on reprenne notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée ! Alors que moi je culpabilise de ne pas pouvoir être celui que tu espères. Que je n'arrête pas de m'excuser à cause de mes réactions. Moi je veux que tu ais des attentes tu comprends ? C'est grâce à elles que je trouve le courage de me battre contre moi pour affronter mes peurs. Et toi tu me dis que tu n'en as pas ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Je n'avais pu que le regarder s'énerver pour un malentendu, faire sa crise tout seul. Je me levai ensuite, quand il eut fini et vint me placer devant lui. Je lui dis, très sérieusement :

- Tu m'as mal compris. J'ai des attentes ! Je te veux, je veux que nous formions un couple, que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser sans avoir peur de tes réactions. Je veux que... que notre histoire continue, que je puisse toucher ton corps de nouveau. Je voulais juste te dire, que je n'avais pas ce genre d'attente dans l'immédiat. Mon attente pour le moment, est que tu arrives à oublier ou plutôt passer à autre chose et... et m'aimer comme avant. Tu comprends ?

- Alors arrête de me considérer comme un objet fragile s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'aidera. Reste-toi même, avec tes attentes et tes envies. Si je dois mal réagir à une de tes actions et bien je le ferais. Mais ce ne sera pas à toi de t'excuser. Il faut que j'affronte la réalité. Et si tu ne restes pas toi, que tu changes pour moi, alors on s'enlisera dans ce qu'à crée Colin. Et ça je ne le veux pas, me répondit-il en se glissant dans mes bras.

Je l'accueillis avec bonheur, heureux de l'entendre dire que je devais rester moi même. Je ne pus retenir à ma bouche d'aller picorer son cou et je lui murmurai :

- Ok, plus d'excuse. Et je ne me retiendrais plus. Ca te va ? Demandai-je

- Oui. Mais juste une chose...

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je.

- Tu veux bien... réessayer ? Me demanda-t-il en cachant sa tête contre mon torse.

- Réessayer quoi ? Lui demandai-je en le serrant un peu plus.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait que je réessaye, mais je voulais qu'il me le demande sans chemin détourné. Je voulais l'entendre me demander de l'embrasser.

- De m'embrasser, l'entendis-je me répondre d'une voix étouffée vu qu'il ne décollait pas son visage de mon torse.

- En es-tu sûr... nous ne sommes pas obligé, dis-je en relevant son visage et en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

- Oui... Je crois.

Mon regard devait briller tellement j'étais ému d'une telle demande, si vite. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien me repousser ne supportant pas encore un tel rapprochement.

Expirant un bon coup, je penchai ma tête, gardant mon regard ancré au sien et je lui dis, avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne :

- Je t'aime Harry...

Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je le sentis se tendre contre moi. Il se décrispa un peu ensuite, mais pas totalement. Il commença à remuer ses lèvres sur les miennes, timidement, je suivis donc moi-même le rythme et bougeai mes lèvres. Je me sentais vivant, entier contre sa bouche et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Bientôt, je risquai une autre avancée et allai lécher sa lèvre inférieure avec la pointe de ma langue. Il ne me céda pas le passage et recula sa tête pour me dire :

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches...

* * *

**Voilà, le dix-neuvième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Qui est avec moi pour placer Emmoirel sur un bûcher et la brûler vive, pour être si sadique avec nous ? Enfin, plutôt vous, car je sais ce qu'Harry va dire, nananère ! (lol). J'espère que les réactions de Draco vous on plu. Sinon, dites-le moi et dans le cas contraire aussi. Je vous laisse et vous dis à mardi pour le HP/SS, et à dans quinze jour (ou un mois) pour le chapitre 20.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Ca convient à tout le monde ? Ceux qui trouvaient qu'Harry mettait trop de temps et ce qui trouvaient normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. J'ai essayer d'accélérer les choses avec un juste milieu, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sauter dans les bras de Draco et être passé au-dessus de son viol, alors qu'il n'a eu lieu que depuis trois jours dans la fic. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dis à mardi pour "HP6, de la haine à l'amour" ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	22. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! _+ Severus / Hermione …_

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre tout les quinze jours. Nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

**_

* * *

_**

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

_

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors, tout d'abord, ravi d'être de retour avec vous. Sachez que nous avons repris une petite avance de chapitre, ce qui vous assure pour l'instant un chapitre tout les quinze jours. Sinon, pour parler de ce chapitre, je préviens que son contenu pourrait peut-être choquée quelques un ou unes d'entre vous, avec un langage grossier, si je puis dire. Tous les personnages ne sont pas fait dans le même moule et un peu de changement de fait pas de tort. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis _(positif ou négatif)_. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Attention, attention. Pour moi, je trouve que c'est à partir d'ici que cette fic prend un virage. Parce qu'on y inclut vraiment nos persos secondaires, et que l'histoire en devient plus compliquée. Le couple Harry et Draco reste le plus important, l'apparition des autres ne lui fait pas d'ombre, rassurez vous. Mais j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir ces six persos dans cette fiction. Ca nous permet aussi de faire interagir tel perso avec celui là, et ainsi de suite. Enfin bon, vous vous en foutez sûrement de mes bla-bla inutiles, lol, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui risque de surprendre. Bonne lecture, et à plus bas ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**POV Harry**

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches avant de continuer. Que je ne regrette pas ce deuxième essai.

Ensuite, je me rapprochai à nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser. Il se montra patient avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche. Cette fois, je le lui accordai et nos langues se redécouvrirent.

Lentement, tendrement, ni l'une ni l'autre ne cherchant à prendre le pas sur l'autre. Et je me sentis bien. J'osai même passer mes bras autour du cou de Draco. Chose que je n'avais pas encore fait depuis qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras après ma douche.

Le laisser me prendre dans ses bras avait été plus facile que ce que j'imaginai. Mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui rendre ses étreintes. Et là, de voir que je pouvais le faire, que j'en avais envie, m'apaisait. J'arrivais à faire face à mon problème.

Je mis fin au baiser, ayant besoin d'air, et me détachai de lui pour aller me rasseoir sur le canapé en lui disant :

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'aimerais finir ces sandwichs, j'ai faim.

Il secoua la tête, puis, vint s'asseoir près de moi avant de dire :

- Moi aussi. Et puis, je ne te cache pas que j'ai très faim, n'ayant rien mangé depuis hier.

- Alors mange, et plus tard tu remercieras Mione pour ce plateau.

- Sans problème, me dit-il en prenant un sandwich.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle... Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette histoire avec ton parrain ? Lui demandai-je curieux et pas encore tout à fait remis de la... nouvelle.

- Et bien, rien de plus... mise à part qu'ils ont couché ensemble.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains quand il utilisa le terme « couché ensemble ». Pourquoi Mione avait-elle fait ça ? Et Ron dans l'histoire ? Est-ce que c'était sérieux ?

J'avais quand même beaucoup de mal à les imaginer ensemble. Ils se détestaient. Bon, elle ne le montrait pas souvent, mais lui ne ratait pas une occasion. Ils s'entendaient aussi bien que ce que Draco et moi nous entendions avant.

A moins que ? Non...

- C'est Mione la femme dont ton parrain est amoureux ? Demandai-je à Draco en coupant court mes pensées.

Il commença à rire à ma question, avant de déglutir et de me faire non de la tête. Puis, il posa sa main sur la mienne et me dit, doucement :

- Par contre, il m'a dit de qui il était amoureux et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment connaître la réponse. Mais je peux t'assurer que mon parrain n'aime pas Hermione, enfin... Oh misère ! Je n'en sais pas plus pour ton amie et mon parrain et nous ne devrions pas spéculer. C'est leur affaire.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il couché avec elle ? Il ne l'a pas forcé au moins ?

- Non... je dirais même que c'est plutôt le contraire.

- QUOI ? M'écriai-je. Mais... mais... et Ron ? Elle n'a quand pas trompé Ron volontairement ?

- Et bien, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Ah, mais heu... ça tu ne le savais pas encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, répétai-je ébahi. Mais depuis quand ? Je ne suis resté à l'infirmerie qu'une nuit. Il n'est quand même pas arrivé autant de choses que ça en si peu de temps ?

- Et bien si. En fait, elle a rompu avec Ron un peu après ton arrivée à l'infirmerie, quand il est venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu l'aurais vu l'envoyer balader. Elle a du caractère l'air de rien !

Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier du canapé, ayant quand même un certain nombre d'informations à digérer. Tout ça faisait beaucoup trop pour moi.

- Donc si je comprends bien. Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, Mione à rompu avec Ron et à commencé à t'appeler par ton prénom. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment elle en est arrivée là, elle a couché avec Snape qui lui aime une autre femme dont tu as appris l'identité, résumai-je à haute voix.

Puis mon esprit faisant tilt, je m'empressai de demander à Draco :

- Et c'est qui cette femme alors ?

- Je pense que tu as eu assez de chocs aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? Ca risque de me choquer ? Ce n'est quand même pas McGonagall ?

- Non, non ! Et Merlin, comment une chose aussi répugnante a-t-elle pu te venir à l'esprit ? Non, cette femme était très bien... enfin, d'après ce qu'on en dit.

- Au point où j'en suis, dis-moi qui c'est. Je crois que je suis paré. Ca ne peut pas être pire que Mione et ton parrain.

- Je pense que si, mais dans un sens tu es en droit de savoir. La femme que m'on parrain aime toujours, s'appelait Lily.

- Lily ? C'est un prénom peu courant. Le même que celui de ma mère. Mais apparemment c'est un prénom qui ne porte pas chance, vu que celle de ton parrain est morte aussi, dis-je posément, en ayant une pensée pour mes parents.

- Et bien... comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que cette Lily est... un peu ta mère ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant comme jamais.

Lily. Morte. Ma mère. Snape.

Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans ma tête. Et je refusai de croire que la Lily de Snape était la même Lily qui m'avait mis au monde.

Non, ça non pouvait pas être possible. Snape ne pouvait pas... aimer ma mère. Ils se haïssaient. Tout comme avec les maraudeurs. Et ma mère était de leurs côtés.

Mon cerveau refusant d'admettre cette... ça, je me levai et dis à Draco :

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une sieste. J'ai un coup de barre. Tu restes là ou tu retournes dans ta chambre ?

- Je peux rester ?

- Si tu veux, répondis-je machinalement en ouvrant la prote de ma chambre, mon esprit toujours bloqué sur "Snape aime Lily".

- Je reste alors, entendis-je.

Sans répondre, je me dirigeai comme un automate vers mon lit et m'y laissai tomber. Je fermai les yeux, et des images, toutes plus irréalistes les unes que les autres, apparurent malgré mon refus de les voir. Je voyais un coup Snape offrir des fleurs à ma mère. Une autre d'elle rigolant avec lui. Ou alors je les voyais se balader dans le parc de Poudlard.

En ayant marre, j'ouvris les yeux et cirai :

- Stop !

Ces images étaient celles que je m'étais crées de ma mère et de mon père au temps de leurs études à Poudlard. Snape n'avait pas à venir prendre la place de mon père dans celles-ci ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Il n'y avait pas sa place !

- Tu as changé d'avis, tu veux que je m'en aille ? Me demanda Draco, qui je m'en rendis compte, s'était déjà à moitié installé sur le lit.

- Non, non. Désolé, ce n'était pas pour toi. C'est à cause de ton parrain. Laisse tomber, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je peux venir près de toi, alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement tout en me souriant.

Je lui fis signe que oui et une fois qu'il fut installé, je me glissais dans l'espace entre son bras et son corps.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant que je vais dormir ? Lui demandai-je en baillant.

- Je vais faire pareil... je pense.

- Ok. Repose-toi bien alors.

**POV Draco**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'endormi rapidement, dans mes bras. Je me mis à le regarder... là, le visage apaisé. Jamais je ne pourrais penser en le voyant qu'il venait de subir une chose si atroce.

Cette pensée me fit mal, et j'allai déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il avait un fin duvet qui me chatouillait... et cela était presque agréable.

Les minutes passèrent, et bientôt, la fatigue se fit aussi ressentir. Je me calai donc mieux contre Harry et posai ma main sur sa hanche. Je commençai ensuite à la caresser du pouce, tout en respirant son odeur.

Si peu de temps était passé depuis notre début de correspondance mais en même temps, cela me semblait être des années. J'avais découvert que je l'aimais et que je voulais qu'il reste en vie, en toute sécurité. Savoir qu'il avait souffert dans son enfance me donnait un sentiment de colère que je refoulais tant bien que mal, mais savoir qu'il avait subit cette chose il y a quelques jours, me donnait des envies de meurtres.

Par besoin, je rapprochai son corps du mien, voulant le sentir en sécurité entre mes bras et je me mis à réfléchir à cette journée.

Sur le fait qu'il m'acceptait près de lui, qu'il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras, que je puisse l'embrasser. J'étais heureux qu'il se comporte de cette manière avec moi et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela dur, que son cauchemar ne reviendrait pas nous hanter. Il avait le droit au bonheur et je comptais bien tout faire pour le rendre heureux et de ce fait, me rendre heureux moi aussi.

Tout à mes réflexions, le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, là près de lui et avec un sourire niais, je m'endormi bercé par sa respiration.

**POV Blaise**

Quand Draco nous avait congédiés avec si peu de délicatesse, j'avais repris le chemin de la salle commune avec Théo, qui avait été le plus inquiet pour notre ami. Il m'avait cassé les oreilles avec ça et les risques. Ceux que nous n'avions pas envisagés plus tôt, avant de laisser Londubat partir avec Draco sous sa forme animagus. Cette forme si... fragile et facile à blesser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais là à présent, dans mon dortoir à repenser qu'en effet, nous aurions peut-être dû demander à l'ami de Potter au lieu de le kidnapper une fois de plus. Mais je devais avouer que le tenir contre moi, lui étant sous le sort de pétrification, m'avait... plu. Alors, je ne pouvais pas regretter. J'avais si peu l'occasion de tenir contre moi un corps si appétissant. Car il me fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais pu me rendre compte que Londubat caché bien son jeu. J'avais pu sentir ses muscles... si je pouvais les définir ainsi. Certes il était un peu grassouillet mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme.

J'avais la secrète envie de le kidnapper de nouveau, rien que pour transporter son corps contre le mien. Je devais vraiment me trouver un petit-ami, comme Draco, car je perdais la boule assurément. J'en venais à désirer tenir Londubat dans mes bras. A ce stade, je devais vraiment me faire soigner.

Mais en même temps, l'air de rien, en réfléchissant un peu, nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Potter pendant que Draco était avec nous et cela était dangereux pour notre plan de survie, comme je l'avais appelé. Nous devions séduire, enfin pas totalement mais l'idée était là, Potter et sa bande pour éviter l'étape « marque des ténèbres » et Londubat pouvait bien avoir fait foirer notre plan.

Je me redressai alors et dit :

- Théo... on ne sait pas ce que se sont dit la calamité des potions et nid de corneille !

Je le vis lever le nez de son livre de botanique et il me regarda avec colère. Bon, j'avoue que le deuxième kidnapping était mon idée mais bon, fallait avouer qu'elle avait porté ses fruits.

- Tu devrais réviser tes cours... on va devoir rattraper notre absence, me dit-il comme si je ne venais pas de lui dire une chose aussi importante.

- Salazar Théo, dis-je en allant sur son lit. Tu devrais réfléchir à notre problème au lieu de tes cours. Londubat a pu nous descendre en flèche auprès du Survivant, murmurai-je très sérieux.

- Oui... peut-être ou peut-être pas. De toute manière, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, continua-t-il de dire sans lever la tête de son fichu livre que j'avais envie de déchiqueter.

Je poussai un cri de rage et quittai son lit pour aller faire un tour. J'avais besoin de me calmer.

Avant que je ne passe la porte, j'entendis :

- Ne fait rien Blaise...

- Je ne comptais pas faire autre chose que me calmer, dis-je ironique en quittant définitivement le dortoir.

Arrivé en salle commune, je vis plusieurs regards braqués sur moi et je levai le menton pour les défier de dire quelque chose.

Je passai ensuite rapidement le tableau puis pris le chemin du hall. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais aller faire un tour dans le parc ou si j'allais monter dans la tour d'astronomie. J'aimais beaucoup cette matière et cet endroit là me calmait, sans vraiment comprendre. Peut être le silence qui y régnait, où le fait que j'avais une vue magnifique du parc et de ses environs ?

Toujours est-il que je parcourais les couloirs des cachots et que je dus me retenir de rire en voyant un jeune Serdaigle perdu. Quand je passai près de lui, je le vis clairement vouloir me demander le chemin, mais n'est pas Serpentard qui veut et je ne pouvais pas l'aider alors que certains de mes camarades de maison me regardaient. Je dis alors, bien fort en passant près de lui :

- Tiens tiens tiens, un jeune Serdaigle perdu, ici même, sur notre territoire ! Déguerpit moucherons ou sinon, je vais t'envoyer un sort très douloureux !

Je rajoutai plus bas :

- Encore heureux que je file dans le Hall, sinon, j'en aurais été malade de voir ta tète !

Je repris mon chemin, sachant par les bruits de pas qui me suivaient, que le petit avait compris... ou plutôt pensé que j'étais idiot d'avoir dit ça.

Je l'oubliai bien vite néanmoins une fois arrivé dans le hall. Il y avait un tas de Poufsouffles qui riaient à gorge déployée entre eux mais aussi d'autres élèves. Je me dis que le parc n'était décidément pas une bonne idée pour un dimanche quand je voulais du calme. Je pris donc la direction des escaliers pour monter à la tour d'astronomie. Quand je fus arrivé au cinquième étage, je vis, regardant par une des fenêtres bordant le couloir, Londubat.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et avançant doucement, je sortis ma baguette. Je pensai ensuite à quand même jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours mais Morgane devait être de mon côté car il n'y avait personne.

Une fois que je fus à une quinzaine de mètres, je n'hésitai pas et lançai un « Petrificus Totalus » qui fit tomber sans attendre ma cible. Je me mis ensuite à courir vers lui et avisant une salle de classe ouverte, je nous fis pénétrer à l'intérieur en prenant dans mes bras le corps chaud et en l'appuyant contre mon torse.

Une fois le corps déposé avec un peu plus de délicatesse au sol, je fermai la porte, lui envoyai deux sorts pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait ouvrir cette dernière mais aussi, que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur de la salle.

Quand j'eus fait tout cela, j'allai m'agenouiller près du corps et dis, avec autorité :

- Londubat, je vais annuler le sort mais toi, tu vas gentiment garder le silence. Compris !

Je tentai, sans savoir si cela avait marché, de faire une tête des plus menaçantes et quand je jugeai le temps acceptable, je lançai mon "Finite incantatem". Malheureusement, le silence que je recherchai n'eut pas lieu.

- Non mais tu n'en as pas marre de me kidnapper ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais me parler tu n'avais qu'à demander ! Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois ? Tu as encore besoin de parler à Malfoy ? Tu veux que je t'amène le voir ?

- Quand on te demande de te taire, tu n'écoutes jamais ? Demandai-je en allant m'installer sur un des bureaux.

- Quand on me demande des choses « normalement » je veux bien coopérer. Mais quand on utilise tes manières, j'apprécie beaucoup moins et je suis moins coopératif.

- Et comment devrais-je te demander de coopérer la prochaine fois ? L'interrogeai-je tout en jouant à faire tourner ma baguette. En jouant les Poufsouffles ? Proposai-je.

- Quel est le rapport avec les Poufsouffles ? La prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à demander, fais le, tout simplement. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et laisse-moi sortir d'ici.

- Très bien, dis-je en sautant du bureau pour me retrouver devant lui, qui s'était relevé entre temps. Dis-moi ce que tu as dit exactement à Potter et sans me mentir, dis-je en le poussant un peu pour l'intimider.

- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce que j'ai pu dire sur vous à Harry ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sourire en coin qui m'enragea. Je n'attendis pas et le pris par le col de sa robe pour aller le plaquer contre le mur. Je lui dis, en le poussant bien contre la pierre froide :

- Ecoute moi bien petit malin, je peux être très cruel et imaginatif alors tu vas arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs, qui sont à rudes épreuves depuis hier, et tu vas cracher le morceau !

- C'est bon, calme toi. Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai pris de ses nouvelles et je lui ai raconté que Malfoy et toi vous étiez marrants quand vous vous engueuliez. Rien de plus.

Je failli m'étrangler avec ma salive à son association de moi et marrant dans la même phrase. Une partie de moi était assez flattée qu'il me trouve marrant, mais une autre en était insultée. Je ne pus alors que demander :

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non. De toute façon qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise de plus. Il sait par Malfoy que vous m'avez kidnappé pour que je l'emmène le voir. Donc le sujet est clos.

- Tu ne lui as même pas parlé de ce qui tu as lu dans le journal, dis-je tout en y repensant moi-même.

Et Merlin que se passage était chaud !

- Non ! Ca ne me regarde pas, je n'aurais pas dû lire ça. C'est entre eux, c'est leur histoire. Et toi non plus tu n'aurais pas dû le lire, me répondit-il en rougissant.

- Un peu que j'ai bien fait de le lire. Si Draco et Potter s'amuse, il n'y en a d'autre qui ont plus de mal. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais les gays à Poudlard ça ne court pas les couloirs et je n'ai pas encore trouvé une potion qui en fabrique alors, un p'tit passage comme ça, ça aide ! Mais bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre, l'amoureux des plantes et de l'autre folle de Lovegood.

- Si tu le dis. C'est bon maintenant ? Tu as eu tes réponses, tu peux me relâcher ?

- A ce que je sache, je ne te tiens plus, dis-je amusé tout en le relâchant.

Je me reculai et le vis se détendre. Puis, me souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit, je lui demandai :

- Si je le dis ? Que veux-tu dire par là, tu n'aimes pas l'autre Serdaigle ? Ajoutai-je quelques secondes plus tard curieux.

J'avais toujours aimé les potins.

- De un, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et de deux, ce n'est pas mon type de mec !

- Moi non plus, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Puis, je ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux, en même temps que lui et je dis, avant d'exploser de rire :

- C'est un mec ? Oh Merlin, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Quand je vais dire ça à Théo, il va mourir de rire...

- Euh... non. Non ! Luna n'est pas un mec... c'est bien une fille... c'est juste que... Tais-toi Neville, tu t'enfonces, tais-toi ! S'intima-t-il sans continuer son explication.

Je fronçai les sourcils et une chose me choqua... comme un dragon au plein milieu d'un couloir. Il n'avait pas peur de moi... il ne tremblait même pas un tout petit peu.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Je ne suis pas crédible dans ce rôle là ? Demandai-je soudain plus sérieux, sans me rendre compte que ma question n'était pas compréhensible.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi !

- Ah ça ! Disons que Malfoy et toi vous avez, à mes yeux, définitivement cassé votre image de méchants serpentards hier. Du coup, ça me facilite les choses, je ne vous vois plus comme avant. Il n'y a que Nott qui arrive encore à me faire perdre mes moyens. Bon Malfoy aussi en fait… mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il n'y a que toi qui ne m'effraies plus du tout, m'expliqua-t-il.

N'y une, ni deux, je le décollai du mur et le fis tomber à terre avec un habile mouvement de jambes. Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui, le pointant avec ma baguette.

- Et là, tu as peur ? Demandai-je pour la forme.

- Tu préférerais que je dise oui ou non ? Me demanda-t-il en rougissant de nouveau.

- Tu commences à me faire chier Londubat ! Crachai-je en colère. D'abord, tu me gueules dessus ! Puis, tu me mènes en bateau en me disant que l'autre foldingue est un mec, et là, tu oses te foutre de ma gueule... en rougissant en plus ! Je vais te découper en morceau et te bouffer petit Gryffondor, lui susurrai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Il hoqueta et sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes. Il rougit encore plus fortement et finit par me demander, d'une voix hachée:

- Je... je... tu pourrais... te relever... s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Murmurai-je.

La peur commençait-elle à envahir son corps ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment... à l'aise là.

- Evidement, dis-je. Tu commences enfin à avoir peur de moi.

Je ne bougeai pas, me délectant enfin de sa peur. Il commença à se tortiller et... je perçus autre chose... Mais... que... NON, ne me dites pas que...

- Mais qu'es-ce que je sens là, dis-je en passant ma main sur son torse. Tu me caches des choses Londubat ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et me dit :

- Bon ! Je vais remettre les points sur les « i » une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai pas dis que Luna était un mec, j'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas mon type de mec. Merlin, pourquoi j'insiste à clarifier les choses ? Enfin bref. Et donc, étant un jeune homme de 16 ans bourré d'hormones, comme tous ceux de mon âge, ta position sur moi ne m'aide pas vraiment. Est-ce clair cette fois ? Me demanda-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Aussi clair que du Felix Felicis, murmurai-je tout en me penchant et en déposant mes mains, dont l'une qui tenait encore baguette, autour de son visage.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te relever ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en remuant des hanches.

Merlin, son érection était de plus en plus présente et cela m'excitait au plus haut point. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas fait mumuse avec un mec ?

- Blaise... S'il te plait... Laisse-moi tranquille... C'est déjà bien assez embarrassant, me supplia-t-il.

- Dis-le encore, suppliai-je en recommençant à bouger contre lui et en fermant les yeux.

- Arrête, s'il te plait.

Le salaud, il jouait avec mes nerfs. Il allait voir que se mesurer à moi n'était pas si facile. Je commençais à rouler des hanches, sans plus m'arrêter et je me penchai pour avoir ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne et dis, un immense sourire plaqué au visage :

- Fait encore l'innocent et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant un trèèèès long moment.

- Si je ne dois pas sortir d'ici avant un moment, je te conseillerais d'arrêter de te servir de tes lèvres pour parler ! Me dit-il d'un ton ferme avec un nouvel éclat dans les yeux.

Voyez-vous ça, le petit Griffondor se prenait pour un lion féroce. Qui étais-je, moi petit serpent pour lui désobéir ?

Sans le faire « attendre » plus longtemps, je posai ma bouche dans son cou. J'aspirai, mordillai et embrassai toute la peau à portée de mes lèvres.

Mon sexe se réveilla et bientôt, la sensation de nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre m'électrifia. J'allai alors mordiller et suçoter son lobe d'oreille avant de demander :

- Tu es gay ? Juste pour bien être sûr, ajoutai-je.

- Mais non voyons, mon corps réagis comme ça juste parce que j'ai peur de toi ! On ne t'a jamais appris que la peur donnait des érections ? Me répondit-il, ironique.

L'envie de le faire taire me vint et sans perdre de temps, je portai ma bouche à la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rêches, mais de quoi me plaignis-je, les miennes ne devaient pas être mieux !

Ces dernières bougèrent contre les siennes, et bientôt ma patience atteignant sa limite, je sortis ma langue et caressai sa lèvre inférieure qui quelques secondes plus tard, me laissa le passage. J'intensifiai alors mes coups de hanches, prolongeant les bienfaits d'avoir un corps d'homme à disposition. Une langue tremblante vint rejoindre la mienne assurée et un baiser des plus... improbable débuta.

Je jouai avec sa langue, son palais... il en faisait de même et très vite, j'eus l'impression que mes vêtements étaient de trop. Était-il du même avis ? Je devais m'en assurer, alors je quittai sa bouche à regret, je devais bien me l'avouer, et je demandai tout en me redressant :

- Partant pour un corps à corps... sans nos vêtements ?

Un infime éclair de panique traversa son regard mais il disparut aussitôt et il me signifia son accord.

Sans plus attendre, je me retirai de son corps et commençai à lui défaire son pantalon. Je lui dis :

- Enlève le haut, je me charge du bas !

- Euh... oui... d'accord, me répondit-il hésitant.

Content de sa réponse, je descendis son pantalon, qui arrivé aux chevilles fut bloqué. Sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de tout enlever, je fis descendre son sous-vêtement très déformé par sa queue. J'avais déjà hâte...

Quand son érection fut à ma vue, je la contemplai avec envie. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon était si bien monté ? Il arborait un bon dix huit centimètre avec un diamètre entre trois et demi et quatre...

Bien plus que la moyenne. J'étais même un peu déçu qu'il en ait une pareille que la mienne, étant noir de peau, j'aurais dû le battre sur ce terrain. Secouant la tête et voyant qu'il hésitait à retirer sa chemise, je vins l'aider à défaire les boutons mais il m'arrêta à me disant :

- Je préférerai la garder...

- Moi, je préférerai que tu l'enlèves... autant se rincer l'œil, dis-je en reprenant le déboutonnage.

Mais sa main vint se poser sur la mienne.

- Tu risques plutôt d'être déçu. Je suis trop... enrobé, me dit-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je ris et quittai sa chemise pour aller enrouler ma main sur sa queue. Je dis, tout en passant mon pouce sur son gland :

- Pour moi, tu as ce qu'il faut, là où il faut... le reste de ton corps, je m'en moque. Et puis, tu es certes « enrobé » comme tu dis, mais tu ne ressembles pas à Vincent ou Grégory et ça, c'est le plus important. Alors enlève-moi cette chemise que nous puissions enfin baiser ensemble...

- Bon... d'accord, souffla-t-il.

Je le vis enlever le bout de tissu blanc et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je me relevai et commençai à me dévêtir. Quand il eut fini, je lui fis un mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre de terminer de se déshabiller en enlevant ses chaussures et toute la clique, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Une fois totalement nu, la bite au garde à vous, je repris place sur son corps et dis, tout en portant ma main à mes fesses par derrière :

- Rends-nous service et caresses nos sexes pendant qu'j'me prépare...

Il y porta une main hésitante et la posa maladroitement sur nos érections. Puis réagissant à ce que je venais de dire, il s'écria :

- Tu te quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me... Enfin, tu vois quoi...

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire... puis, je lui dis, tout en caressant mon entrée d'un doigt :

- J'aime recevoir... te plaint pas !

- Bon... comme tu veux.

- Oh que oui, je le veux, dis-je en menant ma main à ma bouche pour l'humidifier afin de faciliter ma préparation, car j'avais de plus en plus envie de sentir mes doigts puis sa queue faire un mouvement de va-et-vient en moi.

J'entendis soudain un gémissement et je me rendis compte qu'aucune main ne caressait ma queue. Pensant qu'il jouait les égoïstes, je baissai mon regard mais remarquai qu'il ne se touchait pas non plus. Je m'empressai de lui demander, tout en reportant ma main à mon cul et d'y insérer un doigt :

- Pourquoi tu gémis, on a encore rien fait ! Le questionnai-je curieux.

- Juste la vision, laisse tomber...

- Comme tu veux, mais Merlin active toi, j'en ai besoin là, dis-je en me pénétrant d'un deuxième doigt, n'étant pas très patient de nature.

Il commença enfin à me toucher et je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement, tout en grimaçant légèrement. Sans lubrifiant, c'n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Je fis vite des mouvements de ciseaux et quand mon futur « amant » prit de l'assurance et qu'il entama de rapides va-et-vient, me procurant ainsi du plaisir, j'en profitais pour insérer un troisième doigt.

Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur et comprenant peut-être mon problème, je sentis un pouce cajoler mon gland. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière tout en ouvrant la bouche afin de faciliter ma respiration qui devenait hachée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand mes doigts entrèrent et sortirent de moi avec facilité, je retirai ma main de mes fesses et me remontai sur le corps bien en chair de Londubat. D'ailleurs, vu ce que nous allions faire, je devais plutôt commencer à l'appeler Neville.

- Prêt ? Demandai-je en allant suçoter un de ses tétons durcis.

Puis, me rappelant que je devais lubrifier un peu sa queue, je n'attendis pas et me plaçai sur ses cuisses pour la prendre en bouche. Je la gobai entièrement, ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus pour le sentir en moi, et je me mis à le pomper, salivant le plus possible. Quand sa bite fut bien mouillée, je retirai ma bouche et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il allait me dire, je m'empalai sur lui.

Seul son gland était en moi et déjà rien que ça me donnait un sentiment d'être enfin complet. J'attendis de me détendre pour le faire aller plus loin. Il resta étonnement silencieux, les yeux fermés. Je ne m'en préoccupais outre mesure et après une bonne minute de passée, je me laissai tomber, me remplissant entièrement le cul.

Je poussai un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlée, et sans attendre, je bougeai pour le faire aller et venir en moi. Je lui dis, ensuite entre deux mouvements :

- Griffe mon torse... vas-y Neville...

Je fus heureux quand je sentis ses ongles commencer à égratigner ma peau. Je gémis, et accélérai mes mouvements, allant de plus en plus loin en moi. Merlin que cette baise était bonne !

- Plus fort, bouge avec moi, dis-je quelques minutes plus tard, ne le sentant pas bouger, à part pour me griffer le torse comme demandé avant.

- Euh oui... oui désolé, me dit-il en commençant à bouger ses hanches.

C'était encore meilleur, et profitant du fait qu'il bougeait du bassin, je changeai de position, me mettant accroupi au dessus de lui. Je recevais sa bite maintenant sans effort et quand il comprit ma position, il commença enfin à me baiser comme il se doit.

Je pris ma queue en main et me masturbai en cadence avec ses coups de butoir de plus en plus violents et profonds, comme je l'aimais. Seulement, je le sentis trembler. Je dis, comme un reproche :

- Retiens-toi nom d'un chaudron, on vient à peine de commencer !

Je n'avais pas cessé de pomper ma bite et il me dit, la voix hachée, sans arrêter de me défoncer :

- Je n'y peux... rien, je ne suis pas un habitué... de ce genre de relation, répondit-il haletant.

- Qu'est-ce... que... tu veux dire ? Demandai-je difficilement vu qu'il venait de frapper en plein dans ma prostate.

C'est pas trop tôt ! Pensai-je.

- C'est la première fois que...

- J'ai compris...

Je repris ma position initial et me penchai en m'appuyant sur son torse. Je lui dis ensuite :

- Baise-moi plus fort, donne tout ce que...

Je poussai un cri, ayant encore une fois ressentis la déferlante de plaisir dû à ma prostate maltraitée. Je repris :

- Et continues à taper dans ma prostate et... MERLIN !

Je cessai de parler, étant enfin au comble du bonheur. Il avait dû imprimer le bon mouvement, parce qu'il tapait à chaque fois dans le mile. Je me laissai donc envahir par le plaisir qui montait en moi, chauffant mon corps et enflammant mes reins.

Je touchai l'apothéose quand un jet chaud fut éjecté en moi, le mien ne tarda pas non plus et il s'écrasa sur le bas ventre de Neville. Je m'affalai sur lui, posant mon front couvert de sueur sur son épaule tout en le gardant en moi.

Je peinai à reprendre ma respiration. Je sentis sur mon ventre mon sperme encore tiède et le sien couler lentement en moi. Je soufflai de contentement et dis, la voix rauque d'avoir crié :

- Je vais commencer un régime au Griffon moi, t'es une bête ! Tu es lent à la détente mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'en dis pas plus, sentant une main venir se poser dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ? Je le laissai faire et quand sa main se fit douce, je ne réagis pas comme je l'aurais cru. Je fermai les yeux et profitai. Je dis, plus bas :

- C'est quand tu veux pour remettre ça. Tu m'envoies un hibou, je te kidnappe et on baise...

- Comment ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi que je suis à ta disposition. J'ai l'impression de t'entendre parler à... à... Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur, me dit-il en me repoussant pour se lever.

- Hein ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Je ne te prends pas pour une pute, car tu pensais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Mais plutôt pour un coup fixe. Maintenant, si mon offre ne te tente pas, casses-toi !

Je m'empressai d'enfiler mon pantalon, ayant mal prit son refus. C'était vrai quoi, j'étais canon, un coup facile... un dominé et... et il refusait. Il attendait quoi, l'amour ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles « coup fixe » ? Me demanda-t-il soudain intéressé.

- Et bien, dis-je en cessant de boutonner ma chemise. C'est un peu comme si on formait un couple, mais sans la prise te tête. Quand tu as envie, tu viens me trouver et je fais pareil. Mais attention, personne d'autre, ajoutai-je, seulement nous. Mais bon, vu que mon cul ne te tente pas, pas la peine que tu y réfléchisses, terminai-je en enfilant ma robe, abandonnant l'idée de fermer mes boutons de chemise vu les tremblements de mes mains.

Je n'avais encore jamais était refoulé comme ça !

Il finit de se rhabiller entièrement et quand il fut prêt, il se plaça devant moi et me dit :

- Ok ! Je suis partant. Mais personne d'autre. On est bien d'accord ?

- Tu me prends pour qui, une pute ?

- Retour à l'envoyeur. Je l'ai bien mérité. Et non, je ne te prends pas pour... ça. C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partager.

- Je m'en doute bien que je suis ton premier plan cul, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais... attends, dans l'action, tu m'as aussi dit...

Je me tus et après un temps de réflexion intense, je dis, n'y croyant pas une seconde :

- Tu étais encore puceau ?

Il rougit et me fit signe que oui en détournant la tête.

Sans comprendre, cette idée me fit du bien. J'allai pouvoir l'initier et lui apprendre des tas de trucs. Rassuré par cette idée, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne rapidement et dis, tout en prenant le chemin de la porte :

- Je vais t'apprendre des choses que tu n'imagines même pas en rêve. Et pour le signal, gratte-toi le menton en me regardant et je comprendrais. Je ferais pareil.

J'enlevai ensuite les sorts que j'avais lancés sur la porte et encore heureux Merlin, sinon, tout Poudlard aurait pu m'entendre crier mon plaisir comme une salope en manque.

Avant de sortir, j'entendis :

- A bientôt... Blaise.

- A très bientôt Neville, sache que j'ai un appétit démesuré pour le sexe.

Je n'attendis pas et pris, avec une démarche pas digne pour une noise d'un serpentard, le chemin de ma salle commune, où je pourrais y prendre une bonne douche et raconter à Théo ce que je venais de vivre.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingtième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Voilà, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je vous ai prévenu dans ma note de début, pour le langage. Blaise est moins... porté sur un beau langage mais je le vois comme ça. Sinon, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plait et que vous n'avez plus envie de tuer Emmoirel. Vous connaissez enfin la fameuse phrase d'Harry. Je vais attendre avec impatience vos avis, donc pour une fois, pour les passif, soyez un peu plus actifs et donnez-nous votre avis _(positif ou négatif)._ A dans quinze jours pour la suite. (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Bon ? Tout le monde va bien ? Pas trop choqué ? En tout cas moi j'adore Blaise ! Et le mettre avec un Neville débutant, trop fort ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous nous le direz en review. Et même vous, ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, dites le nous. Bonnes semaines (Oui au pluriel, parce que dans quinze jours ça fait deux semaines, donc il n'y a pas de fautes là, lol. C'est rien chers lecteurs, je me tape un trip toute seule, mdr !) à tous et à bientôt ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	23. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, _Blaise/Neville et Severus/Hermione_

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours, désolées de ce contre temps.

* * *

**_

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…

* * *

_

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Et bien, et bien... nous revoici, en ce dimanche, pour un autre chapitre de notre histoire « _La vérité par les mots_ ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je le dis ici, une fois de plus : « MERCI pour vos reviews _(anonymes ou non),_ elles me font, ainsi qu'à Emmoirel, très plaisir ». J'espère que vos réponses vous plaisent ! Pour clôturer cette note, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et oui, nous sommes dimanche. Qui dit dimanche, dit nouveau chapitre ^^ Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait quinze jours que Draco et moi nous étions retrouvés. J'avais réalisé qu'en fin de compte il ne me servait à rien de l'éloigner de moi, puisque je n'avais pas mal réagis face à son apparence. Ni à ses bras autours de moi et à ses baisers. Mais il manquait quelque chose par rapport à avant.

Quand nous nous embrassions et que ça commençait à devenir trop… pressant, là je m'affolais. Je n'arrivais pas à aller plus loin, les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface, et surtout, je n'en avais plus le désir. Ma réaction, dans ces cas là, était que je dressais un mur entre Draco et moi, et me lançais dans mes devoirs.

Draco était patient et ne me disait rien. Mais je m'en voulais de le repousser et de lui faire endurer mes craintes. Pas une seule fois il n'avait insisté, me laissant toujours du temps pour me reprendre.

Il n'avait jamais demandé non plus à rester dormir avec moi. Tous les soirs il retournait dans sa chambre. Il avait compris que je n'étais pas prêt à le garder à mes côtés pour la nuit. Que je craignais ce qu'il pouvait en découler.

Neville était passé me voir plusieurs fois. J'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie. La semaine dernière, il était venu me parler d'une chose importante, mais j'avais mis longtemps à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Ca lui avait pris plus d'une demi-heure avant de réussir à lâcher le morceau, mais quand ce fut fait, j'avais été plus que surpris.

Il m'avait appris qu'il avait entamé une relation avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco. Il m'avait surpris en m'annonçant ça, car je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il se tournerait vers un serpentard et encore moins vers un des amis de Draco. Après m'avoir clairement expliqué sa situation avec Blaise, il m'avait demandé mon avis. Je n'avais pu que lui conseiller de vivre cette relation pleinement s'il le désirait réellement.

J'étais actuellement seul dans ma chambre, Dumbledore avait décidé de nous laisser l'appartement à Mione et moi. J'attendais qu'elle sorte de sa douche et me rejoigne. Elle devait m'aider à finir un devoir de botanique. J'avais enfin pris les études au sérieux mais j'avais encore certaines choses à revoir et à rattraper. Draco, lui, n'était pas avec moi car il avait un entrainement de quidditch.

Je sortis mon livre de botanique, ainsi qu'un parchemin et une plume, en attendant Mione. Elle arriva dix minutes après, alors que je relisais le chapitre sur lequel nous devions travailler.

- Alors Harry ? Prêt pour bosser ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de moi sur mon lit.

- Oui, lui répondis-je, mais avant j'aimerais qu'on discute. Il est peut-être temps que tu me parles de Snape et toi. Je pense t'avoir laissé assez de temps avant de te questionner, non ? Rajoutai-je en posant mon livre.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle ?

- Oui, j'y tiens. Ma meilleure amie couche avec notre professeur de potion alors que je la croyais avec Ron. Donc maintenant que je t'ai laissé du temps, j'aimerais quand même que tu m'expliques.

Elle souffla et posa ses affaires près des miennes. Ensuite elle s'installa de façon à être face à moi et me dit :

- Tu as raison. Surtout que tu le sais depuis que j'ai laissé passer l'information l'autre jour. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais savoir exactement ?

- Et bien pour commencer, est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

- Non. En réalité nous n'avons passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble et ça s'arrête là. Il m'autorise à consulter sa bibliothèque personnelle et parfois à l'assister dans la préparation de potions difficiles qui ne font pas partie du programme de l'école. Mais il n'y a rien de plus.

J'avais perçu dans sa dernière phrase une légère pointe de regret. Serait-elle plus attachée à lui que ce qu'elle devrait ? C'est ce que je m'empressais de lui demander :

- As-tu des sentiments pour lui Mione ?

- Non. Du moins, pas le genre de sentiments auxquels tu penses.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as passé une nuit avec lui, mais tu n'éprouves rien pour lui ?

- Si, mais ce ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux. J'ai découvert un autre Snape le jour où tu… ce jour là. Il a pris soin de Draco qui était dans un état lamentable, puis il s'est chargé de moi aussi. Dans l'infirmerie, pendant qu'on patientait après Pompom, je me suis endormie alors que j'étais assise à ses côtés…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en plein milieu de sa phrase et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Je toussotais doucement, mais comme ça ne marchait pas, je demandai :

- Assise à ses côtés et ?

Elle se reprit, me sourit et continua :

- Et ma tête s'est posée sur son épaule dans mon sommeil. Il ne m'a pas repoussé tu sais. Il m'a laissé dormir et à même passé un bras autour de moi pour éviter que je tombe dans mon sommeil. Puis il y a eu la visite de Ron. Tu dois savoir que j'ai rompu avec lui à ce moment là, Draco a dû te le dire ?

- Oui. Il a même été impressionné par ta façon de faire. Il a dit que tu avais un sacré caractère.

- Donc après la visite de Ron, je me suis effondrée. Entre ce qu'il venait de t'arriver et ma rupture dont je reculais l'échéance depuis longtemps, je n'ai pu que craquer. Il est venu me... Consoler n'est pas le bon mot, je dirais plutôt m'apporter un peu de son soutient. Il n'est pas celui que l'on s'imaginait tu sais. C'est à l'infirmerie que je l'ai compris.

J'avais déjà Draco qui me le disait, Dumbledore qui lui faisait une confiance totale, mais si Hermione si mettait aussi, il allait bien falloir que j'accepte cette idée. Snape n'était pas celui que l'on nommait la terreur des cachots. Bon, d'accord cette idée avait commencée à germer dans mon esprit...

- Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi? Me demanda mon amie en interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

- Oui, désolé.

- Bon, si on s'attelait à notre devoir maintenant ? A moins que tu aies d'autres questions ?

- Non, plus de questions. On se met au boulot, lui répondis-je en prenant mon livre que j'avais posé près de moi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après deux heures à écrire ce parchemin pour Chourave, je m'étirai pour me détendre les muscles. Mione, qui avait fini depuis un moment, prit mon devoir pour le lire et vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié.

Le temps qu'elle le fasse, je m'allongeai et croisai les bras sous ma tête. Je repensai à Snape et aux cours d'occlumancie que j'allais reprendre... le lendemain ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui avait filé et je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à recommencer ces cours. Ils me sollicitaient beaucoup trop d'énergie et je me demandais si c'était vraiment utile qu'on continue. Je n'étais pas bon en occlumancie et malgré mes efforts je ne progressais pas énormément.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur le chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de Snape et l'envie de lui parler de ma mère me démangeait énormément. Il fallait que je lui en parle, que je lui pose certaines questions. J'avais bien sûr digéré l'info comme quoi il en était amoureux. En même temps, je n'avais pas de raison de lui en vouloir pour ça. J'avais même rigolé tout seul un soir en me disant que j'aurais pu naitre Snape et non Potter. D'ailleurs, je comptais bien lui en faire la remarque. Après tout, il ne m'était pas souvent donné l'occasion de pouvoir le charrier.

Depuis que j'avais digéré qu'il puisse avoir eu, ou encore avoir, des sentiments pour ma mère, ça l'avait rendu plus humain à mes yeux, et j'avais moins de ressentiments à son égard.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, je frappai et attendis qu'il m'autorise à entrer.

**POV Severus**

Je brassai une potion dans mon laboratoire en attendant Potter. Albus m'avait demandé de réitérer mes cours d'occlumancie et... j'avais accepté, pour Lily. Son fils devait pouvoir se défendre contre les intrusions de Voldemort.

Bon, je devais avouer que c'était aussi en partie à cause de mon filleul. Il avait une relation avec le sauveur et je ne voulais pas qu'un jour, Vous-savez-qui l'apprenne.

Alors, je patientai. Et cela m'horripilait. J'avais mieux à faire ! Mais non, Monsieur Potter avait des cours à rattraper... et patati et patata.

Je soufflai pour garder mon calme et me repris pour ne pas rater ma potion.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis l'alerte dans le laboratoire, comme quoi quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

J'enchantai mon chaudron, pour qu'il reste intacte et sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers la porte que j'ouvris sur :

- Entrez Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard !

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en avais strictement pas la moindre idée mais cela faisait toujours son effet.

- Justement. Tenez, c'est un mot de Draco, il pensait que vous ne me croiriez pas, me dit-il en me tendant un bout de parchemin.

Je le lui pris des mains, avec frustration et sans attendre, je lus les mots de mon filleul :

_Parrain, _

_Je sais que tu ne vas pas croire Harry, alors je t'explique pourquoi il est en retard. Comme il avait un devoir de métamorphose à finir pour demain, j'ai insisté pour qu'il le termine avant de te rejoindre. Sachant très bien, qu'après ta leçon d'occlumancie, il sera trop fatigué pour le terminer. Alors si tu dois râler sur quelqu'un, fait le sur moi._

_Draco._

Que pouvais faire face à ce mot ?

- Très bien Monsieur Potter, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, dis-je en désignant celui devant mon bureau. Nous allons commencer.

Je fermai la porte d'un mouvement de baguette, y lançai quelques sorts pour assurer notre intimité pour cette leçon et ensuite, vins me placer devant lui. Il me regardait... bizarrement. Qu'avait-il ?

- C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Draco ?

- De quoi me parlez-vous Monsieur Potter !

- De ma mère. Et de vos sentiments pour elle.

- Sale petit ingrat, dis-je plus pour mon filleul que pour mon interlocuteur. Il n'aurait pas dû vous en parler Monsieur Potter, ajoutai-je. Cela ne regarde que moi.

Je fis le tour de mon bureau, pour reprendre contenance. Je n'aurai jamais cru recevoir pareil question du fils de Lily. Quand je relevai mon visage, je ne pus que tomber sur les yeux... rieurs de mon élève.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait, qu'il me dit :

- Vous imaginez que si l'histoire s'était déroulée autrement vous seriez... mon père.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai, sans pouvoir dire un traître mot. Je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais pensé à cela sous cet angle. Merlin, cet enfant avait l'esprit si tordu ?

Repenser à son esprit, me rappela la raison de sa présence dans mon bureau et soudain, je me relevai et allai me placer devant lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul et je ne pus que lui dire, avec ma voix calme mais cassante :

- Fermez votre esprit si... tordu et empêchez-moi de le pénétrer.

- Ok. Mais ne prenez pas mal ce que j'ai dis, ce n'était pas...

- Vous êtes là pour une leçon d'occlumancie Monsieur Potter, par pour taper la causette ! Le coupai-je.

- Bien, me répondit-il en baissant les épaules.

Un instant je m'en voulus, puis, je me dis que c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que Potter me prenne en affection, si je pouvais l'exprimer ainsi.

- Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, mon temps est précieux alors si nous pouvions nous en tenir à notre leçon.

- Je suis prêt, c'est bon, grogna-t-il.

Je fis l'impasse sur le ton employé et pointai ma baguette sur lui. Je murmurai « legilimens » et une fois dans son esprit, je fus assailli une fois de plus par son foutoir de souvenirs en tous genres. Sans oublier que je n'avais ressentis aucune difficulté à pénétrer son esprit.

Juste pour m'amuser un peu, je fis le tour de quelques souvenirs, pour bien lui démontrer par là qu'il fallait qu'il me repousse, puis, je sortis. Il respirait difficilement. Je n'avais pas était tendre. Mais il le fallait.

-Je vais recommencer Monsieur Potter, tentez de me contrer un minimum au moins !

- Ok, je vais mieux me concentrer.

Je lui laissai quelques secondes pour mettre en place ses défenses et puis, je pénétrai son esprit à nouveau. Je pus ressentir, mais cela était très infime, une résistance et j'en fus heureux. Je devais garder espoir qu'il y arrive un jour. Je fis une fois de plus le tour de deux-trois de ses souvenirs. J'en vis un très humiliant pour lui, il se faisait mettre la tête dans la cuvette des wc par son cousin, un garçon aussi gros qu'une baleine.

Sans plus attendre, je sortis et j'entendis :

- Vous avez été le chercher loin celui-là.

- Aussi loin que vous me permettez d'aller, rétorquai-je amusé tout de même.

- On reprend ? Promis, cette fois vous ne verrez quasiment rien, me dit-il en souriant.

- Ne promettez pas des choses que vous ne pourrez tenir, dis-je en levant ma baguette et en m'apprêtant à prendre possession de son esprit.

- Je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Allez-y, vous verrez.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans sa tête et je fus surpris. Il n'y avait plus que quelques souvenirs, le reste ayant « disparu ». Peut être que je ne faisais pas tout ça pour rien. Je me mis alors, une fois de plus, à voyager entre ses souvenirs mais je pouvais ressentir une légère résistance à mon approche.

Je vis une fois de plus un souvenir de son enfance, cette fois, il était enfermé dans… une sorte de cellule, ou très petite pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir que je fus éjecté. Malgré la douleur que je ressentis, je ne pus que lâcher pour la première fois de ma carrière envers le fils de Lily :

- Très bien Monsieur Potter ! Je vous laisse deux minutes et on retente.

- Non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez continuer.

- Très bien, dis-je.

Quand je fus une fois de plus dans sa tête, le nombre de souvenir avait encore diminué, il n'en restait plus que cinq. En voyant l'un d'eux bouger plus que les autres, je me dirigeai vers celui-là et quand je vis le souvenir défiler... je me sentis mal.

Je revoyais son viol et agression. Et je ne sentais aucunes barrières. Vers la fin, je me sentis enseveli et quand le souvenir pris fin, je fus... déçu mais en même temps compréhensif en voyant que tous les souvenirs étaient à nouveau présents.

Certainement que Potter avait été déstabilisé à revoir son souvenir en même temps que moi. Je m'empressai donc de sortir, non pas pour lui dire de s'améliorer, mais pour prendre mon rôle de professeur et aider un élève qui en avait sans doute besoin.

**POV Harry**

En voyant quel souvenir il pouvait voir, je me sentis mal, oppressé, car je le revivais moi aussi. Quand il sortit de mon esprit, j'étais en nage, tremblant et suffoquant. Depuis quinze jours que j'avais revu Draco, j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de mon agression. Mais là je venais de la revivre violement, sans y être préparé.

J'étais toujours assis sur le fauteuil que Snape m'avait désigné à mon arrivé et j'en fus heureux. Car si j'avais été debout, mes jambes m'auraient lâché. Je gardai les yeux fermés. Je n'entendis pas de réprimandes de la part de Snape pour avoir laissé les autres souvenirs échapper à mon contrôle, mais je me doutai bien que si j'ouvrais les yeux, une remarque de son cru ne tarderait pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes tremblements et je pouvais sentir les larmes forcer le barrage de mes paupières. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Draco m'attendait dans ma chambre ce soir et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je demandai à Snape :

- Est-ce que la leçon est finie pour ce soir ?

- Non Monsieur Potter, me dit-il doucement.

- Bon, alors pouvez-vous attendre un peu avant de reprendre ? S'il vous plait...

Je savais que mon ton était implorant, mais il me fallait vraiment quelques minutes pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

- Relevez-vous et suivez-moi. Nous allons discuter un peu, je pense que cela est nécessaire.

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris qu'il veuille discuter avec moi, et me levai lentement, pour lui montrer mon accord. Je le suivis, à petits pas, étant encore fébrile, vers une porte camouflée du bureau et quand il l'ouvrit, je découvris qu'elle cachait ses appartements. Il m'invita à y entrer et me désigna un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je m'y assis et il prit place sur le canapé.

- De quoi voulez vous parler exactement ? Demandai-je, tout en sachant très bien que ça devait concerner l'agression.

- Je... J'aimerais vous aider, par rapport à ce que Monsieur Crivey vous a fait subir et je sais que le meilleur moyen pour ça, est d'en parler. Alors... et bien, ayant vu votre souvenir, je peux aisément comprendre ce que vous ressentez face à cette agression. Je veux vous aider Potter.

- En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait m'aider d'en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, quand j'étais jeune, et que mon père me battait, en parler à votre mère me faisait du bien. Peut être que parler de votre agression aura le même impact, me dit-il en me souriant.

- Vous étiez autant amis que ça, elle et vous ? Lui demandai-je curieux.

- Nous étions très amis... jusqu'à ce que je gâche tout en l'insultant pendant ma sixième année. Mais ne noyez pas l'hippogriffe et parlez-moi de vous. Ressentez-vous de la colère, de la honte par rapport à ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

- D'accord, je vais vous répondre, mais à deux conditions.

- Je suis forcé de vous demander lesquelles et de m'y plier, si je comprends bien ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rétorquai-je avec un sourire contrit. Je voudrais que cette conversation reste entre nous. Et j'aimerais bien qu'un jour vous me parliez de ma mère.

Il me regarda un long moment avant de souffler :

- Je ne pense pas être assez... fort pour vous parler d'elle Potter. Déjà là, je regrette de vous en avoir parlé.

Un sentiment de tristesse s'installa en moi à cause de sa réponse. Il était une des personnes, qui l'a connaissait probablement le mieux, à pouvoir me dire comment elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait. Toutes ces choses qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue, et il ne voulait pas me parler d'elle... L'aimait-il à ce point que d'en parler le faisait souffrir ?

- Peut-être qu'un jour vous arriverez à le faire. Et ne regrettez pas de m'en avoir un peu parler. Ca me touche de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi continue d'être attaché à elle, lui dis-je sincère.

- J'y suis très attaché en effet. Mais, Lupin ne vous en pas parlé, de votre mère ? Il l'a connaissais presque aussi bien que moi.

- Si, il m'en a parlé. Mais il ne m'a pas tout dit, puisque il ne m'a rien dit sur votre amitié avec elle par exemple.

- C'est normal, ils ont tout fait avec Black et Potter pour nous séparer Lily et moi, me dit-il avec amertume.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire que je suis désolé, ça ne changera rien au passé, et je ne suis pas coupable de leurs actes et paroles. Mais je commence à regretter qu'ils aient agis de cette manière avec vous. Sincèrement.

Je le vis sourire… et il me dit, tout en se levant :

- Vous savez quoi ! Et bien, je vais vous raconter ce qu'était votre mère, sa bonté, sa délicatesse, son intelligence... juste pour contrarier Lupin ! Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Vous en voulez un ?

- Euh... ça dépend quoi, dis-je surpris du revirement de situation.

- Quelque chose qui arrivera à vous faire parler de votre problème à vous, me dit-il en se servant un verre d'alcool. Vous n'êtes plus à une règle bafouée prêt ! Si ?

Je me fis petit sur le fauteuil en l'entendant me parler des règles, mais me redressai immédiatement en analysant ce qu'il venait de dire. Parler de mon problème... Oui, c'était peut-être une bonne idée de lui en parler. Il ne se comporterait pas comme le faisait mon entourage, il aurait un discours plus objectif. Je lui demandai alors :

- Vous avez raison, on va parler de mon... problème. Mais vous me promettez de me parler de ma mère une autre fois ?

- Je vous le promets et si vous êtes en état après m'avoir parlé, je vous raconterais comment votre mère et moi-même nous sommes connus.

Il me tendit ensuite un verre. Je le pris et remontai mes jambes vers moi. Je posai les pieds sur le bord du fauteuil et passai mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés. Je ne touchai pas au verre, préférant attendre dans avoir besoin, car ce moment arriverait immanquablement. Je ressemblai ensuite mes pensées et répondis à la question qu'il m'avait posé avant.

- Vous vouliez savoir ce que je ressens... Il y a la colère, de la rancune, de la culpabilité. De la honte aussi, de la peur et de la fatigue...

- Développez, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Je suis en colère contre Colin. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il m'a fait souffrir, tout comme il a fait souffrir Draco. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles après ça, et il en reste encore. Il s'est immiscé entre nous, il est toujours là, comme une ombre planant sur nos têtes. Je lui en veux ! Si encore il n'avait pas pris l'apparence de Draco. Mais non, il a fallut qu'il utilise ce qui me touchait le plus. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Personne ne m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après... que vous nous aillez trouvé. Je ne sais que ça, c'est Draco et vous qui êtes intervenus pour mettre fin à... ça.

Je fis une pause, reprenant une respiration à peu près normale et goutai le liquide ambré de mon verre. Je n'en pris qu'une petite gorgée qui me brûla légèrement la gorge.

- Il a fait ça pour détruire votre couple avec mon filleul. Il voulait que vous reveniez vers lui après cette agression, que vous l'aimiez lui et non pas Draco. Il était... fou de vous et votre refus de lui ou séparation, lui est monté à la tête. J'ai toujours su que l'admiration qu'il vous portait serait un jour, tôt ou tard, dangereuse.

- Parce qu'il croyait vraiment que s'il était arrivé à terminer ce qu'il a fait et que je tenais Draco pour responsable, comme il voulait le faire croire, je serai retourné vers lui ? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! On ne commande pas les sentiments ! M'écriai-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il doutait de votre retour. Mais vous avez raison, on ne commande pas ses sentiments. On peut tenter de les mettre de côté. Comme votre colère, votre honte et votre culpabilité. Vous pouvez les effacer, avec le temps et la volonté.

- Je m'y efforce, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il reste toujours une part de moi qui me dit que je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Ma colère ressort par exemple quand un baiser échangé devient trop pressant. Et je m'en veux à chaque fois de devoir repousser Draco. Je lui fais subir la peur qui m'envahit. Avant, je désirais votre filleul. Vous ne voulez peut-être pas entendre ça, désolé, mais ça fait parti du tout. Donc… avant je le désirais, mais maintenant je refuse tout contact de ce genre. Draco en souffre, il ne dit rien, mais je le sais. Mais comment effacer cette image ? Comment oublier ? Je suis tellement fatigué de lutter contre mes réactions, soufflai-je avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu.

- Lui en avez-vous parlé ? Enfin, je veux dire, de votre fatigue face à vos réactions et votre perte de désir.

- Pas besoin de lui en parler, il l'a comprit. J'ai vu le voile de déception qui passe dans ses yeux à ces moments là. Pour la fatigue suite à mes réactions, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler non plus, il ne peut rien y faire. C'est un combat intérieur que je ne peux que mener seul.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez. Draco peut vous aider, vous devez juste lui faire confiance et vous délivrer de toutes ces choses. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la culpabilité. En quoi vous sentez-vous coupable ?

- En fait, j'éprouve de la culpabilité pour deux choses. La première, pour avoir entrainé Colin dans cette folie. C'est à cause de moi qu'il en est arrivé là. Et la deuxième, c'est sur tout ce que je fais vivre à Draco maintenant. Je ne suis plus enclin à répondre à toutes ses attentes, et je m'en veux. J'essaie vraiment de redevenir celui d'avant, pour lui, mais c'est dur.

- Loin de moi de vous enlever vos espérances, mais vous ne serrez jamais plus comme avant. Rien ne pourra y changer, mais vous pouvez devenir plus fort, surmonter tout ça et réapprendre à désirer une personne. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez le faire, vous tenez ça de votre mère.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Que je sois comme ma mère, demandai-je étonné qu'il me dise ça alors qu'il n'avait cessé de me dire que j'étais le portait craché de mon père pendant de longues années.

- Physiquement, il ne fait aucun doute sur la paternité de Potter, cracha-t-il, mis à part vos yeux. Mais pour votre caractère, enfin plus précisément votre force mental, vous êtes votre mère tout craché. Votre entêtement, votre ténacité, votre dévouement. Tout ce que j'aimais chez elle. Mais la part de votre père est trop présente pour effacer ma rancune, pardonnez-moi.

- Non, non... Ne vous excusez pas. Je comprends maintenant, le déculpabilisai-je rapidement. Merci professeur. Merci de me dire que je ressemble aussi à ma mère et de m'écouter malgré votre rancœur.

- Que vous pensiez que je sois un être sans cœur, fidèle à Vous-savez-qui, ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail, et en tant que professeur de cette école, j'ai le devoir de faire tout mon possible pour que chaque élève ait le soutien dont il a besoin. Je pense que vous avez assez remué vos souvenirs pour ce soir. Je vais vous parler à mon tour, mais vous devez me promettre de parler à mon filleul ou de venir me revoir pour vider votre sac. Compris ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de vous, mais en tout cas je ne vous crois plus sans cœur. Et je vous promets d'en parler avec Draco, et de venir vous parler si j'en ai besoin.

- Très bien, me dit-il en posant son verre vide sur la table. Savez-vous que j'ai connu votre mère bien avant Poudlard ?

- Avant Poudlard ? Mais comment ? Lui demandai-je avide d'en apprendre plus sur ma mère et pressé d'oublier un peu notre conversation d'avant.

- Nous habitions dans le même quartier et... et en l'espionnant ainsi que sa sœur, votre tante donc, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était comme ma mère, une sorcière, ainsi que moi.

- Vous habitiez dans le même quartier ? Ma tante ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle n'aimait pas que votre sœur soit différente d'elle ni que nous soyons ami. Je n'étais pas assez fréquentable avec mes guenilles pour Lily. Et puis, les disputes de mes parents étaient connues dans le voisinage et personne ne me parlait. Seule votre mère l'a fait et elle est devenue une grande amie pour moi, dans les premières années.

Je reconnaissais bien là les sentiments de ma tante envers ma mère, ça je les avais compris depuis longtemps. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ça datait d'aussi loin. D'apprendre par contre que Snape n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse me fit, étrangement, de la peine. Jamais je n'avais imaginé avoir de la compassion pour lui. Mais les faits étaient là. Savoir que ma mère ne l'avait pas rejeté, comme apparemment les autres le faisaient, me rempli de fierté d'être son fils. Je souris et demandai à Snape :

- Comment était-elle avant Poudlard ?

Je vis son visage devenir heureux et j'entendis :

- Pleine de joie de vivre. Elle ne cessait de faire de la magie, enfin, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était avide de connaître le monde sorcier, alors je lui en parlais le plus souvent possible. Elle adorait lire les livres que je lui ramenais de chez moi en douce, mon père n'aimant pas non plus mon statut de sorcier, ni celui de ma mère. Et ses cheveux... ils étaient magnifiques... oui, son sourire aussi…

Je me rendis compte qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il se leva et me dit, tout en partant vers le bar avec son verre vide :

- Revenez une prochaine fois. Maintenant partez !

Je ne protestai pas. Je voyais bien que ce passé ne l'était pas encore pour lui. Il n'avait jamais tiré un trait sur ma mère et ses sentiments étaient encore présents. J'eus envie, le temps d'un millième de seconde, de lui dire qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas le voir souffrir comme ça à cause d'elle, mais je m'abstins. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour le lui dire, pas avec mes traits qui lui faisaient penser à mon père. Arrivé devant la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés, je me retournais et lui demandai :

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais est ce que vous savez ce qu'il en est de Colin ? Est ce que... une peine à été retenue contre lui ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit Albus, il a réussi à éviter Azkaban pour folie. Il est interné dans une aile de Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée avant d'être envoyé pour une peine de quinze ans à Azkaban.

- Bien. C'est peut-être méchant de penser ça, mais j'espère qu'il ira à Azkaban et n'en sortira pas avant longtemps. Que sa folie, ne lui permettra pas d'y échapper.

- Je l'espère aussi Monsieur Potter, je l'espère aussi, entendis-je. Maintenant, veuillez quitter mes appartements.

- Bonsoir professeur, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour quitter les lieux, je vis un air furtif d'agacement passer sur son visage alors qu'il regardait derrière moi. Je pivotai la tête vers l'endroit qu'il fixait et tombai sur Hermione qui s'apprêtait apparemment à frapper à la porte. Je lui souris et lui laissai le passage avant de passer dans le bureau de Snape d'où je regagnerais le couloir. En refermant la porte derrière moi, je leur dis, amusé :

- Passez une bonne soirée et ne travaillez pas jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et fermai la porte en vitesse, puis je quittai le bureau pour regagner ma chambre. Je devais me dépêcher, Draco devait attendre impatiemment que je vienne lui parler sur le journal vu que mon entretien avec Snape avait duré plus longtemps que prévus.

Une fois en pyjama, je m'installai sous les couvertures et pris mon journal dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je l'ouvris à la dernière page noircie et écrivis :

**« Tu es là Draco ? »**

_« Oui. Severus a-t-il accepté mon mot d'excuse ? Ton cours s'est-il__bien passé ? »_

**« Oui, ton parrain n'a rien dit après avoir lu ton mot. »**

_« Et ton cours ? Pas trop fatigant, éprouvant ? »_

Je devais lui dire ce qui s'était passé, je devais arrêter de lui cacher certaines choses. Et je devais lui parler franchement, comme je l'avais promis à Snape.

**« On a dû stopper le cours. Je n'ai pas réussi à le contrer et nous avons été** **replongés dans le souvenir de mon... »**

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le prononcer, mais en plus je ne parvenais pas à l'écrire non plus. Quand est-ce que j'allais enfin réussir à appeler cette agression par son nom ?

_« Ton ? »_

**« Ce que m'a fait Colin. »**

_« Oh... et comment vas-tu ? Souhaites-tu que je vienne près de toi ? »_

**« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton parrain a préféré arrêter le cours et** **que nous en discutions. C'est pour ça que j'ai été plus long à revenir. »**

_« Je suis ravi que tu ais pu en discuter avec une autre personne que__moi, Hermione ou même Neville. Que vous êtes vous dits ? »_

**« En fait on à parler de ça, puis de toi et moi, et pour finir de ma mère. Et** **il m'a fait promettre de te parler de certaines choses que je garde pour** **moi, pour ne pas te blesser ou t'accabler. »**

_« Me blesser ? Harry... merlin, tu verrais comme ma main tremble__en ce moment. T'es-tu rendu compte que... que tu ne m'aimais__plus ? C'est cela ? »_

**« Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi. Ca nous** **concerne, enfin moi surtout. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'en parler,** **j'essayais de redevenir celui d'avant tout seul. Ton parrain m'a fait** **comprendre que ce ne serait pas possible et que je ne devais pas te** **cacher ça, que tu comprendrais et que tu pourrais m'aider. »**

_« Que veux-tu dire par redevenir celui d'avant ? Enfin, je comprends ton idée... mais Harry, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu dois avancer, pas reculer. »_

**« Oui, sauf qu'avant je n'avais pas peur et je ne te repoussais pas quand un baiser se faisait plus entreprenant, et le désir était présent... »**

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle voulait dire et attendis qu'il écrive.

_« Harry, tu es train de me dire que tu ne me désires plus ? Est-ce bien cela ? »_

**« Je... Non... enfin si... Comment t'expliquer ? Je t'aime, ça c'est sur, et je ne veux pas te quitter. Mais pour tout ce qui est lié au sexe, je n'en ai plus envie. Je n'y arrive pas. La peur est trop forte pour laisser la place au désir. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ? »**

_« Mais c'est tout à fait normal Harry, enfin je crois. Tu as été... agressé sexuellement il y a à peine trois semaines. C'est normal que tu n'éprouves aucuns désirs. Il reviendra avec le temps... petit à petit. Un jour, quand je t'embrasserai, tu ne reculeras plus et je suis sûr que tu réagiras à mon corps d'apollon. Je pensais que... je ne savais pas que tu te sentais mal par rapport à ton manque d'envie. »_

**« J'ai souvent entraperçu la déception dans ton regard quand je te repousse. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de me battre contre cette angoisse, pour retrouver ce désir. Et je suis fatigué de lutter, pour rien en plus, vu que ça ne marche pas. »**

_« Déception ? Et bien, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Mais, je pense que c'est logique que je sois déçu à chaque fois que tu me repousses, parce que cela signifie que je dois encore attendre. Mais cela ne me pose pas de problème de t'attendre Harry. Je le ferais des années encore. Seul ton sourire, tes rares baiser et tes "je t'aime" me suffisent pour l'instant. Attention, je ne te cache pas que... je ne réagis pas à ton corps, ce serait mentir mais... je te respect toi et tes peurs et j'attendrais. Je suis un piètre petit-ami, je n'avais pas vu que tu combattais ce manque de désir. »_

Je fus soulagé de voir que Snape avait eu raison. Parler à Draco n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne m'en voulait pas et me comprenait. Je souris bêtement devant mon journal en le fixant pendant plusieurs minutes. Devant mon absence de réponse, je vis les mots de Draco apparaitre.

_« Harry... je t'ai vexé, choqué en te disant que j'avais envie de toi ? »_

Je rigolai cette fois en lisant sa question et m'empressais de lui répondre.

**« Non, désolé. J'étais absorbé dans mes pensées qui me disaient que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme toi. Tu n'es pas piètre, comme tu dis. Tu es compréhensif et patient avec moi. Que demander de plus. »**

_« De m'avoir près de toi à cet instant ? »_

**« Ou alors te raconter la réaction de ton parrain quand je lui ai parlé de ma mère au tout début de notre cours ? »**

_« Oui, c'est bien aussi. QUOI ? Tu lui as parlé de ta mère ? Tu n'as pas fait ça Harry... hein, dis-moi ? »_

**« Euh si... D'ailleurs il a dit que tu étais, et je le cite, un sale petit ingrat. Mais après je l'ai rendu incapable de prononcer un mot pendant plusieurs secondes. »**

_« Je vais me faire tuer... mais, je bloque sur ta dernière partie de phrase. Tu l'as rendu incapable de prononcer un mot ? Comment t'y es-tu pris ? »_

**« Tout simplement en lui disant, et c'est vrai, que si le passé ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'a fait, il aurait pu être mon père. »**

_« Je comprends mieux. Tu as risqué gros en lui disant ça. Harry... depuis quelques minutes, j'ai ma conscience qui me travail, et je ne sais pas... comment la soulager. Je... je... écoute Harry... non rien laisse tomber, ce n'est pas le plus important. Mon parrain t'a-t-il aidé avec ton souvenir ? »_

**« Un peu, lui parler m'a fait du bien. Mais dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »**

_« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »_

**« Vu mon souvenir, tu te doutes bien de quoi nous avons parlé. Maintenant Draco, évite de changer de sujet et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »**

_« Tu te souviens... d'il y a trois jours, quand je t'ai quitté sur un dernier baiser où tu as dû me repousser ? »_

**« Oui et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais pourquoi j'agi comme ça maintenant. »**

_« Oui, oui. Je te comprends. Bon... donc, mon parrain t'a-t-il aidé à comprendre que tu devais m'en parler, il t'a ouvert les yeux »_

**« Ca je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton problème de conscience du coup. J'ai cru que c'était parce que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir repoussé, et je me suis trompé apparemment. Donc reprenons, que s'est-il passé il y a trois jours pour que ça te travail comme ça ? »**

_« Tu ne pouvais pas oublier, non ? »_

**« Non, se serait trop simple. »**

_« Ok... écoute, ce jour là, j'avais vraiment envie de toi, de continuer à t'embrasser et d'aller plus loin. Une mauvaise blague de mes hormones. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, mon désir avait... pris de l'ampleur et je n'avais pas envie de prendre une douche froide. Alors... je me suis mis à l'aise et j'ai... j'ai relu un certain passage du journal tout en... enfin voilà quoi. Je suis désolé. Mais... si ton désir est parti, le mien est là et plus les jours passent, plus il est là, guettant le moment propice où je pourrais t'aimer entièrement. »_

**« Oh... Et quel est ton problème de conscience exactement ? »**

_« Et bien, je culpabilise de m'être masturbé en pensant à toi, alors que toi, tu as du mal à... à… et bien, tu vois quoi. Merlin, je dois être aussi rouge que ta maison ! »_

**« Et moi je culpabilise de t'imposer ça ! Donc on arrête de culpabiliser l'un et l'autre pour ça et on continue notre chemin. Ok ? Et je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir recours à un autre moyen d'évacuer ta... tension. C'est à cause de moi que tu en es arrivé à utiliser ce moyen, donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »**

_« Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, le fautif c'est cette saleté de crevette ! »_

**« Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un peu, c'est comme ça. Je suis si fatigué de lutter contre ce qu'il à ancré en moi Draco. Si tu savais. Des fois j'ai envie de... Non, rien, laisse tomber. »**

_« Tu as envie de quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à en finir avec ta vie, hein ? Ce n'est pas cela... rassures-moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à survivre à ça... ma vie sans toi. Ca paraît peut être précipité Harry, mais si dans les premières années à Poudlard tu pourrissais mon quotidien, depuis que nous entretenons une relation, tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. Tu comprends ? »_

**« Je ne parlais pas d'un telle extrémité, non. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Quoique... vu le combat dans lequel je me lance contre Voldemort, je dois quand même l'être un peu malgré tout. »**

_« Salazar, j'ai failli mourir d'asphyxie à retenir ma respiration le temps de lire ta réponse. Que voulais-tu dire par là alors, si tu ne parlais pas de... suicide ? »_

**« C'est juste que par moment j'ai envie de baisser les bras. De partir avec toi me cacher au fin fond du monde, là où personne ne pourra nous trouver. D'oublier tout ce qui fait mon quotidien. La guerre, le poids qu'on a placé sur mes épaules, Voldemort, Colin... Ne penser qu'à nous. J'ai envie d'être égoïste, mais je ne peux pas. Mes amis, les tiens, leurs familles et tous ces inconnus qui croient en moi on besoin que je reste pour les aider à les sauver de Voldemort. Ils comptent tous sur moi et tu sais très bien que je ne serais jamais capable de les abandonner. Voilà ce qui me trotte dans la tête par moment. »**

_« Par Merlin Harry je veux tout ça, mais soyons réaliste... nous ne pouvons pas tout quitter. D'après la prophétie que tu m'as révélée au tout début, seul toi peux tuer Tu-sais-qui. Alors, si on fuit, même si on gagne plusieurs années, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, un jour la guerre nous rattrapera et il sera peut-être trop tard pour la gagner. Je... je sais parfaitement que je risque de te perdre quand la guerre cessera, mais je me suis fait à l'idée de mourir depuis que j'ai cette marque sur le bras. Autant le faire pour te rejoindre quand toi, tu le feras, que se soit dans un an, dix ou trente. Je... Merde, je ne vois plus rien ! Même loin de moi, tu arrives à me rendre Poufsouffle, je chiale comme un con... »_

**« Tu ne mourras pas Draco ! J'ai confiance en Dumbledore et ton parrain. Ils trouveront une solution pour te mettre en sécurité. Fais leur confiance. Quand à moi, seule l'issue de cette guerre nous dira si mon destin est de vivre ou pas. Et tu apprendras, pour moi, à faire face à ma disparition si ça devait arriver. Si je dois perdre ce combat, je t'interdis de... de me suivre. Tu devras continuer, pour moi, pour nous. »**

J'avais moi aussi maintenant l'impression d'être un poufsouffle. Mais je refusais l'idée que si je devais mourir, Draco suive mon funeste chemin volontairement. Et j'allais le lui faire promettre coute que coute.

_« Harry... je vais te laisser. Je... à demain »_

**« Pourquoi ? »**

_« Je suis trop... chamboulé, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime, à demain »_

**« Moi aussi, à demain mon ange. »**

Je refermai mon journal sur ces derniers mots et le rangeai à sa place. Ma vue était toujours brouillée d'humidité, mais elle ne me dérangeait pas pour une fois. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et laisser couler les larmes qui cette fois me soulageaient. J'avais l'impression de me libérer d'un poids. Lequel par contre, aucune idée. Mais la sensation de perte de quelque chose de trop lourd à porter me faisait du bien et m'emporta dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt et unième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** La vérité faite mal, hein ? Se dire et savoir que la mort sera là, à nous attendre, ou à attendre l'élu de notre cœur. Moi, personnellement, si un jour cela m'arrivait, je ne sais pas comment je le vivrais. Ensuite, j'espère que le passage avec Severus vous a plu. J'ai tenté de vous transmettre plus en profondeur ce qu'il ressent pour Lily... juste avant la suite des évènements. **Je n'en dis pas plus**. Je terminerai en vous donnant rendez-vous en review si vous êtes gentil... ou alors si nous ne l'êtes pas, dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 22. Gros bisou et bon dimanche ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-****Drarry**** :** Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup. La discussion entre Harry et Severus m'a beaucoup plu. Bon, de toute façon il paraitrait que je suis une grande admiratrice de ce cher Severus Snape, donc que ce passage avec lui m'ait plu devient tout à fait normal, lol. Bon, aller je vous laisse utiliser votre clavier et vous dis à dans 15 jours pour cette fic. Gros bisou à tous et bonnes semaines ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	24. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco/Harry, Blaise/Neville et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours, désolées de ce contre temps.**_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous êtes tous là ? **Attente de réponse des différents lecteurs et lectrices** Super ! Parce que voici un autre chapitre et que je pense que certains vont l'aimer ! Je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps et vous dis à tout à l'heure (^-^) Bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je vous parlerais en bas, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de jeter le journal à travers la chambre.

La fatalité qui nous attendait Harry et moi, me rendait triste, mais surtout en colère. Mettre des mots sur nos situations m'avait retourné l'estomac, compressé le cœur. Mes envies d'un avenir heureux avec l'homme que j'aimais, une maison, un chien et un jardin… étaient effacées par notre mort prochaine.

Mort, parce que je ne doutais pas qu'un jour, le Mage Noir me tue pour l'échec de ma mission, je ne doutais pas de sa victoire contre Harry. Harry qui n'avait eu aucuns entrainements au cours de ces six dernières années. Il en avait seulement cette année et sincèrement, les années de pratique du Mage Noir, ne pouvait que surpasser celles d'Harry. Ce pauvre garçon avec un destin trop lourd... sans parler du mien déjà tout tracé à la naissance.

Fils héritier Malfoy, fils du bras droit du Mage Noir le plus puissant... Mangemort avant l'âge, avec une mission suicidaire sur les bras, comme cette marque non voulue.

Ma vie était une pièce de théâtre avec un texte entièrement écrit, qui finirait en tragédie. Que ce soit par ma mort, ou par celle d'Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais lui promettre de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, je ne pourrais jamais rester ici sans lui. Et si je ne croupissais pas déjà sous la terre à sa mort, j'irais le rejoindre dans sa tombe. Cela n'était pas une idée en l'air, une preuve d'amour. C'était un acte égoïste pur et simple.

J'avais vu le but de ma vie, au moment où mon cœur avait deviné mes sentiments pour ce garçon aussi malheureux que moi. Et mon but était d'être avec lui, sur terre ou sous terre, ni plus ni moins.

Un sanglot m'échappa, car savoir que l'homme que vous aimiez aller mourir n'était pas une chose facile à encaisser, et encore moins que ce dernier s'était fait violé et violenté.

Un sentiment de rage monta en moi et ne pouvant plus rester sur mon lit, je me levai d'un bon et fracassai ma table de nuit à coup pied. Ce fut douloureux, mais ma rage et ma colère me donnèrent la force de continuer à malmener le bois sombre ouvragé.

Je criais, l'insultais, lui crachais ma haine tout en me défoulant. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais un autre.

Et j'étais devenu un autre... en aimant Harry, en choisissant son amour à ma vie, à ma mission, à mon Maître. Et la vie me souriait en se foutant de ma gueule, en me rappelant que je n'aurais jamais Harry comme je le voulais.

Je toussai en m'étranglant avec ma salive. Je cessai de malmener mon meuble et me laissai tomber au sol.

Un râle de souffrance m'échappa et sans comprendre, je fondis en sanglot tout en murmurant son prénom.

Je ne voulais pas de ce que la vie me réservait, je ne voualis pas mourir, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je ne voulais pas...

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai là, à même le sol de ma chambre à me vider par mes larmes et mes gémissements de douleurs, mais je me redressai soudain à la sensation de vide autour de moi, dans mon cœur... partout.

Penser à _sa_ mort, _sa_ disparition m'avait refroidit et j'avais besoin de lui, de ses bras, d'entendre son cœur battre, son souffle.

Je me relevai difficilement, ayant mal au pied à cause de ma violence ultérieure.

Effaçant mes larmes avec mon avant bras, je regardai ma chambre.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise entre ces murs... là, tout de suite. Je me sentais épié par mon destin, la faucheuse qui m'attendait avec impatience.

Un frisson me parcouru le dos et les larmes recommençant à déborder de mes yeux, je pris le chemin de la porte, que je passais sans remord.

Je me mis à courir, serrant les dents face à la douleur qui me lançait dans le pied et une fois arrivé à bon port, là où mon être voulait être, je prononçai le mot de passe.

Je traversai ensuite le salon baignant dans le noir et frappai à sa porte. L'attente fut longue, mais... une partie de moi savait que je ne pouvais entrer dans sa chambre comme ça. J'avais le sentiment qu'il devait m'y autoriser.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit après trois autres coups frappés, je n'attendis pas et me lançai dans ses bras en lui disant, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage endormi :

- Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas...

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Draco, me répondit-il en nous conduisant vers son lit.

Je me cramponnai à lui, comme si le lâcher signifiait sa mort. Il ne m'éloigna pas et quand mon corps toucha son lit, je repris mon assaut sur sa bouche que je pénétrai de ma langue. La sienne rejoignit la mienne et mes mains parcoururent son torse, touchèrent son cœur et un soupir de soulagement partit mourir dans sa gorge.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je perdis la raison mais une main me repoussant me fit revenir à la réalité. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me pris la tête entre les mains et gémit bruyamment.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre !

- M'abandonne pas... je t'en prie, murmurai-je en gardant la tête enfouie entre mes mains.

Il garda le silence trop longtemps à mon goût et je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Il s'apprêtait à me répondre, et je perçus à ses traits tirés et à son corps tendu qu'il luttait contre ses angoisses. Mais toute sa tension se relâcha et il me demanda finalement, avec un timide sourire :

- Tu veux rester dormir avec moi ?

Ne pouvant répondre à cause de la boule au fond de ma gorge, je hochai la tête pour ensuite poser cette dernière sur son cœur. Les battements me rassurèrent et je dis, la voix cassé :

- Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ta mort... alors, ne meurt pas...

- Je te le promets. Et je ferais tout pour tenir ma promesse, me dit-il en me serrant plus fortement contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Je ne vis pas venir le sommeil, la seule chose que je vis, fut qu'il était là, contre moi et c'était le plus important.

**POV Hermione**

Je n'avais pas pensé me trouver face à Harry en me rendant à cette heure-ci chez Severus. Je pensai qu'ils avaient déjà fini leur cours. Alors quand Harry avait ouvert la porte, je m'étais senti bête d'être là. Et puis j'avais vu la tête de Severus au moment où il m'avait aperçu.

Tout compte fait, je n'avais peut-être pas choisi le bon soir pour venir consulter ses livres sur les créatures magiques inoffensives.

Harry me laissa passer et s'en alla en disant une phrase, qui me fit rougir à cause de l'amusement qu'il y avait mit et qui laissait entendre autre chose :

- Passez une bonne soirée et ne travaillez pas jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, je sentis l'atmosphère se tendre, mais je me tournai quand même vers Severus.

- Bonsoir. Je suis venue voir si je pouvais consulter certains de tes... de vos livres, me repris-je en voyant son visage renfrogné.

- A cette heure ci ! Me demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je savais que vous aviez cours avec Harry, alors j'ai attendu qu'il soit fini pour venir. Mais si je vous dérange, je peux revenir une autre fois.

- Non, c'est bon, entre. Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas le bon soir. Sers-toi, moi j'ai une potion qui m'attend.

- Merci. Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Juste deux-trois points à éclaircir et je m'en vais, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé pour l'accueil. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le laboratoire.

- D'accord. Je viendrais te prévenir quand je partirais, l'informai-je.

- Bien, me dit-il en pénétrant dans son laboratoire.

Je pris les livres qui m'intéressaient et allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, évitant, comme à chaque fois, le canapé sur lequel nous avions passé une nuit. J'ouvris le premier ouvrage et essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand au bout d'un quart d'heure je me rendis compte que je relisais continuellement la même phrase. Mon esprit étant concentré sur Severus au lieu de mes recherches.

Je me doutais bien que ces cours entre Harry et lui ne devaient pas le mettre de bonne humeur, mais pas à ce point là. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre. Harry aurait dû être parti depuis un moment à mon arrivée.

De me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Severus m'attrista. En trois semaines il avait réussi, sans rien faire de plus par rapport à d'habitude, à envahir la plupart de mes pensées. Il arrivait même à surpasser celles que j'avais encore pour Ron.

Je posai les livres au sol et laissai mon regard se perdre dans le feu de la cheminée.

Ron...

Il ne m'adressait quasiment plus la parole depuis que j'avais rompu et déménagé, si ce n'était pour me dire bonjour parce que ses amis le faisaient. J'avais bien tenté, après coup, d'aller m'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi je l'avais quitté, mais il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Je me sentais moins triste maintenant de notre séparation, mais je m'en voulais d'avoir été si brutale avec lui.

Ses relations avec Harry se dégradaient aussi, bien qu'ils arrivaient encore à avoir quelques discussions entre eux. Mais elles tournaient court généralement, Ron s'emportant et s'énervant sur telle ou telle chose que pouvait dire Harry.

Comment « le trio d'or » avait pu en arriver à ce stade ?

N'ayant pas de réponses à cette question, je reportai mes pensées vers Severus.

J'étais déjà venue plusieurs fois consulter des ouvrages chez lui, et à chaque fois j'avais ressentis cette attirance pour lui. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas normal et je résistais à mon envie d'aller me pelotonner dans ses bras. Parfois nous discutions de mes lectures ou de ses potions. Il était même arrivé que je l'assiste pour satisfaire ma soif de connaissance. Nous ne parlions que très rarement de la situation d'Harry et Draco, ce sujet étant délicat pour lui.

Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le but premier de ma visite, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le laboratoire de Severus. J'ouvris doucement la porte et restai dans l'encadrement pour l'observer silencieusement. Il était penché sur son chaudron et ajoutai un liquide verdâtre à la potion. Il était concentré sur le compte des gouttes de liquide qu'il versait et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Mais il me détrompa quand il me demanda sans relever la tête :

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

- Euh, non. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu veux apprendre une nouvelle potion ? Me demanda-t-il, toujours sans poser son regard sur moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta patience vu l'heure tardive, répondis-je sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ma patience est plus grande que tu ne le crois, avec des Gryffondors comme vous, lança-t-il en cessant de verser le liquide.

Je ne m'offusquai pas de son sarcasme, commençant à y être habituée et m'approchai de lui avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ?

Il m'expliqua ce que je voulais savoir rapidement tout en continuant la préparation. Il me demanda à la suite de ses explications de couper les voltiflors. Je m'y attelai immédiatement et me concentrai à mon tour sur ma tâche. N'étant pas sûre de les couper correctement, je lui demandai :

- Comme ça c'est bon ?

Je le sentis venir derrière moi et il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour m'indiquer comment faire, tout en me disant :

- Sois plus douce, comme ceci...

Ce n'était pas tant son contact qui me fit frissonner, mais son souffle sur ma nuque. Il était trop près et je recommençai à vouloir me blottir dans ses bras. J'essayai de me focaliser sur les gestes qu'il me montrait. Mais un terrible manque me gagnait et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était à ses mains sur moi, et à ce qu'elles pourraient faire d'autre. Secouant la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent, je lui dis :

- Je crois que... que je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Mais si... laisse moi guider tes mains... ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il.

Je l'écoutai et fermai les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses mains sur les miennes, suivant mentalement les gestes qu'elles imprimaient. Mon dos se posa contre son torse et ma respiration se fit plus calme, mais mon esprit beaucoup moins. Je commençais à visualiser d'autres sortes de gestes, de mouvements. Quand il eut fini, il relâcha mes mains et me dit :

- Continues sans moi, tu le fais parfaitement.

Ces paroles ne me satisfaisaient pas. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, je me retournai vers lui, les joues rougies par les pensées qui m'étaient venues en tête, et l'appelais en geignant :

- Severus...

- Oui, me dit-il en se retournant puis en ouvrant la bouche sans rien dire d'autre.

- S'il te plait, le suppliai-je en espérant qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais.

- Hermione... tu, tu devrais partir, il est tard...

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Fuyant mon regard, il me dit, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- Moi, je le veux, part...

Je fus blessée par son refus de me donner ce que je souhaitais, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans tenter une dernière fois de l'avoir. Je ne voulais pas le supplier encore et une idée très serpentarde fit son chemin dans mon esprit. Je la mis en place immédiatement en lui disant :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

- Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû. J'ai pourtant été clair Hermione. Rien de plus ne se passera entre nous. J'en suis désolé mais c'est ainsi. Je te pensais assez intelligente pour le comprendre.

- J'ai juste eu un moment d'égarement, désolée. Puis-je quand même rester pour finir la potion et t'aider ? Le questionnai-je en me demandant si en fin de compte ça valait le coup que j'exécute mon plan.

- Bien entendu, me répondit-il en commençant à tourner sa mixture.

Je me retournai alors vers la table où m'attendaient les voltiflors mais ne les touchais pas. Je restais là, attendant qu'il réagisse de mon inaction.

- As-tu un problème ? Me demanda-t-il après quelque secondes.

Je fis semblant d'être gênée et lui répondit timidement :

- En fait je n'ai pas vraiment suivi tes gestes tout à l'heure et... du coup je ne sais toujours pas comment bien les couper. Peux-tu me remontrer s'il te plait ?

- Et bien oui. Je termine ça ici et je suis à toi ensuite.

Satisfaite qu'il me réponde par l'affirmatif, j'attendis patiemment qu'il termine.

Je regardai ses mains qui maniaient avec délicatesse tout ce qu'elles touchaient et me replongeai dans mon envie de les sentir sur moi. Je les imaginais parcourant mon corps aussi délicatement. Je ne m'aperçus même pas qu'il avait fini. Il s'était replacé derrière moi et avait de nouveau posé ses mains sur les miennes. Je ne réagis que quand il m'expliqua les bons gestes en me les faisant appliquer.

- Attend, le coupai-je dans ses explications.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je retirai mes mains et les laissai retomber le long de mon corps.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu peux reprendre, lui mentis-je en sachant très bien pourquoi j'avais ôté mes mains.

Il reprit ses explications et comme avant je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille, attendant le moment propice pour agir. Et il arriva quand il cessa de parler mais qu'il continua de couper. Je me retournai rapidement dans l'étau de ses bras et allai poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en remontant mes bras afin de les passer autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser, recula sa tête et tenta de s'éloigner de moi. Mais la pression de mes bras autour de son cou ne lui permis pas de le faire, je m'y étais préparée. Voulant sûrement, par ce geste, m'éloigner de lui, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me dit :

- Cessez cela Miss Granger... je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

- C'est en refusant que tu m'en fais. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Severus, dis-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il ne me rendit pas, une fois de plus, mon baiser et se recula. Il vint me murmurer ensuite à l'oreille :

- Hermione, n'insiste pas s'il te plait... je ne suis pas très bien.

Je relâchai mes bras et les enlevai de son cou à ses mots. Je constatai, déçue, que cela ne mènerait à rien d'insister plus. Sauf à me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas. Une fille en manque qui voulait qu'on la saute...

Mes propres pensées me firent hoqueter de stupeur et je me refugiai à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Comment avais-je pu agir comme ça ?

Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Et je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et restais là, immobile, dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Le silence pesant n'arrangeant pas les choses. C'était à mon tour de ne pas être bien.

Les seules choses qui bougeaient en moi, étaient mes paupières. Elles se fermaient sans cesse pour faire tomber les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

- Merlin, je n'ai pas voulu ça... je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Hermione ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Allez, vient... chut... cela va te passer, tu es jeune, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas agir comme ça avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, m'excusai-je en allant, encore une fois, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans m'en rendre compte, ce geste m'était venu naturellement cette fois.

**POV Severus**

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent une fois de plus les miennes, je sus que je n'étais pas assez fort.

Je me sentis, impuissant, bouger ma bouche contre la sienne et serrer son corps plus fort dans mes bras.

J'avais tant envie d'oublier, une seconde, Lily qui était encore plus présente dans mon esprit. Je voulais oublier mon amour pour elle, ses yeux, son odeur, son rire, sa peau...

Et cette jeune femme dans mes bras était ce qu'il me fallait.

J'avais tout fait pour ne pas refaire la même erreur commise quinze jours auparavant. Et j'avais tenu bon depuis lors. Sauf qu'en ce jour, je ne pouvais plus me battre. Me battre contre ce désir minime que j'avais pour elle, pour ses gémissements qui étaient venus me hanter quelques nuits, pour sa peau si douce sous mes mains, son corps habile sous mes coups de reins.

Quand elle se rendit compte que je ne la repoussai pas, elle se plaqua contre moi et mon sexe le sentit bien. Il commença à se réveiller et n'y tenant plus, voulant la sentir encore plus, je la soulevai pour la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle recula sa bouche de la mienne et me dit, avant d'aller mordre mon cou :

- Je te désir Severus. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même, alors ne fais pas trainer les choses...

Cette simple phrase réveilla en moi la bête, l'homme. Je fondis sur sa bouche avec brusquerie et passai mes mains sous sa jupe. Sans penser à l'après, je déchirai son sous-vêtement par le côté et le jetai au loin.

Avec une certain difficulté, je défis mon pantalon, et sortis mon sexe à moitié érigé. Je le fis passer et repasser sur le sien humide, et elle gémit avant de mordre de nouveau mon cou. Cela envoya des milliers de frissons dans mon corps et je laissai passer un grognement appréciateur.

Quand mon sexe fut totalement en érection, je fis pénétrer mon gland puis, le ressortis. J'entendis alors, d'une voix rauque mais réprobatrice :

- Ne fais pas marche arrière maintenant, viens !

- Je ne comptais pas faire marche arrière... j'attends juste que tu me le dises, soufflai-je au creux de son oreille. Dis-moi que tu me veux, là, en toi, tout de suite. Dis-moi que tu me désires... dis-le...

- Je te désir et je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant Severus !

Je donnai un coup de reins puissant et m'enfouis dans ses profondeurs. J'étais en elle jusqu'à la garde et c'était foutrement bon, chaud... serré. Un vrai bonheur.

Pris d'une frénésie, je me mis à bouger rapidement, m'enlevant de moitié pour revenir encore plus loin si cela était possible. Je l'entendais gémir, crier à certains mouvements de bassin mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Parce que je voyais...

Je voyais Lily, je voyais son sourire, je la revoyais dans ce parc avec sa sœur, dans le Poudlard express avec moi, dans la bibliothèque en train de faire ses devoirs...

Je revoyais tout et plus mes souvenirs étaient nets, plus je la pilonnai avec ardeur, vigueur et profondeur. Quand je me sentis perdre pieds, le plaisir envahissant mon corps et mes terminaisons nerveuses, je gémis et dis tout en me vidant en plusieurs jets :

- Lily...

**POV Hermione**

_Lily_... Ce prénom me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et coupa net mon plaisir. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il pensait alors que j'étais là, entre son corps et ce mur, sous ses coups de reins.

Complètement redescendue sur terre et comprenant mon erreur, je le repoussai et me réceptionnai tant bien que mal sur mes pieds faibles. Je me dirigeai ensuite, en silence, vers l'endroit où était échouée ma petite culotte en lambeaux. Je lui lançai un réparo et l'enfilai avant de réajuster mes vêtements. Je pris ensuite la direction de la sortie, mais arrivée dans le salon, près de la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, celui pour qui je n'avais pas eu un seul mot ni un regard depuis qu'il avait prononcé ce prénom, m'arrêta et me demanda :

- Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ? T'ais-je fais mal ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. Mais rassure-toi, cela me passera comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais te laisser. Je n'ai rien à faire là, tu avais raison, lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je m'engouffrai dans le couloir.

- Au fait, je ne viendrais plus te déranger, sois tranquille et heureux avec tes souvenirs, rajoutai-je en claquant la porte.

Je courus ensuite en direction du grand hall, j'avais besoin de tranquillité et je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser Harry à l'appartement.

Ma vue était brouillée, et courant dans le parc, je trébuchai et tombai.

Je restai là, allongée face contre terre sur l'herbe, sous la pluie glaciale de ce mois de novembre. Mon corps tremblait sous le froid qui m'envahissait, mais qui n'était pas dû à l'eau qui me tombait dessus.

Ce froid que je ressentais était dû à ce prénom, Lily...

Quatre lettres qui m'avaient ouvert les yeux. Quatre lettres qui étaient trop importantes pour lui. Quatre lettres que je ne surpasserais jamais.

Il aimait cette femme et ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cette elle. Même morte, il lui appartenait.

Prenant conscience de ce que lui représentait déjà à mes yeux, je m'énervai contre le destin et frappai le sol avec mes poings.

Je continuai inlassablement jusqu'à épuisement et glissai dans une somnolence perturbée par la vision d'une femme qui riait de moi.

**POV Severus**

Je fixai la porte, entendant encore le bruit qu'elle avait fait en claquant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Hermione avait réagi comme ça. Lui avais-je fait mal ?

Mais cela ne concordait pas avec sa dernière phrase, celle dite avec ce ton si... anti elle.

« Sois tranquille et heureux avec tes souvenirs »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

Qu'elle me disait que nous ne ferions plus rien et que seuls nos souvenirs de ces deux nuits pouvaient me rendre heureux ?

Un mal de tête pointa le bout de son nez, et me rendant compte en sentant l'air libre sur mon entrejambe, que cette dernière était encore sortie, je la rangeai dans mon pantalon et sans attendre, me versai un verre.

Mes potions pouvaient attendre.

Après quelques gorgées, je consentis à prendre place dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et je me mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je me sentais horrible d'avoir une fois de plus écouté l'homme en moi en couchant avec cette jeune femme, élève de surcroit. Je me sentais coupable de sa fuite... sans connaître la raison.

Avais-je été trop brutal ?

Non, je ne pensais pas avoir été brute avec elle. Rapide, oui... vigoureux dans mes coups de hanches mais pas brutal.

Je bus une gorgée de plus et fermai les yeux. Un flot d'images m'assaillit. C'était celles qui avaient envahies mon esprit pendant que je prenais Hermione contre le mur de mon laboratoire. Elles concernaient toute...

- Lily, dis-je en me relevant.

Je me souvins de l'avoir dit, complètement ailleurs. Cela devait être la raison.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je venais de... de coucher avec une femme en prononçant le prénom d'une autre.

Je me mis à arpenter mon salon, jurant à voix basse un tas d'insultes pour ma personne. Ce que j'avais fait été horrible et j'avais du peiner Hermione.

Me sentant dépassé par les événements, mon cœur me dictait d'en parler et je savais à qui. Cette histoire avait assez durée et... j'étais certains qu'il allait y avoir des retombées sur Hermione.

Je pris à cette pensée la direction du bureau d'Albus, pressant le pas dans les couloirs sombres et déserts à cette heure-ci.

Une fois devant les gargouilles, je récitais le dernier mot de passe connu et elles me laissèrent le passage.

J'empruntai les escaliers et une fois devant la porte du bureau, je frappai trois coups.

- Entre Severus.

Ce que je fis et sans attendre, comme une des rares fois dans ma vie, je m'affalai sur le siège face à son bureau et dis :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Par rapport à quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant apparaitre une tasse de thé devant moi.

- Albus, je couche avec une élève, ou plutôt, j'ai couché deux fois avec une élève. Et... et je pense que... Salazar, je regrette tant...

- Est-ce que tu as forcé Miss Granger à le faire ?

- Comment... comment savez-vous que c'est elle ?

- Ca, c'est mon petit secret. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école. Mais répond à ma question, as-tu abusé d'elle Severus ? Me redemanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Non, et... et si je dois être honnête avec vous, c'est Miss Granger qui a provoquée les deux fois. J'ai juste suivi, faible comme je suis.

- Alors quel est le problème exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai... je l'ai utilisée pour l'oublier _elle_...

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir conseillé d'oublier le passé. Lily Evans ne peut que t'empêcher de vivre ta vie Severus. Il faut que tu l'oublies.

- Je ne veux pas ! Tonnai-je avant de fondre en sanglot.

Je ne sus combien de temps je passai à pleurer dans ce bureau mais une main sur mon épaule me sortit de mon état. Une voix douce, propre à l'homme que je considérais comme mon père s'éleva :

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux en t'enfermant dans le souvenir de Lily ?

Je secouai la tête négativement, ne me sentant pas la force de parler.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé avec Miss Granger ?

Je ne connaissais pas cette réponse là, par contre. Je tournai la tête vers Albus et demandai :

- Dois-je le faire ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux prendre ce genre de décision à ta place. Mais si j'avais un conseil à te donner pour t'aider, il resterait inchangé et j'y rajouterai, pense à ton futur, me dit-il en souriant.

- De toute manière, dis-je en riant, je viens de gâcher mes chances de « futur », terminai-je en mimant les guillemets.

Albus retourna s'asseoir et bu une gorgée de thé avant de me demander :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ce que j'avais fait ? Mais la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire à cette pauvre Hermione. Me sentant moins que rien, je murmurai :

- J'ai prononcé le prénom de Lily à la fin de... au lieu de celui de ma partenaire. Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle a quittée mes appartements en colère. Je pense qu'elle aura peut être besoin d'un soutien. A cet âge, on est fragile.

C'était au même âge que Lily m'avait repoussé et j'avais encore mal.

- Effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Je garderais un œil sur elle. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. La laisser tranquille, éviter les rapprochements, ne plus lui donner accès à mes appartements, débitai-je tout en pensant aux choses que je pouvais faire.

- T'expliquer avec elle ne serait pas mieux ? Tu risque de la braquer encore plus en agissant comme ça.

- Que lui dire...

- La vérité serait déjà un bon début. Tu ne penses pas ?

- La vérité doit elle être dite quand elle coule de source ?

- Connait-elle vraiment toute la vérité Severus ? Lui en avais déjà tu parlé avant ?

Je secouai la tête, me rendant compte qu'effectivement non, je n'avais pas expliqué à Hermione les choses.

- Bien, il se fait tard, je vais te laisser Severus. Comme tu peux le constater à ma tenue, j'allais me coucher quand tu es arrivé, me dit-il en me montrant sa robe de nuit bleue imprimée d'étoiles dorées.

- Pardonnez-moi. Et au fait, cela ne vous fait-il donc rien que j'ai couché avec une élève ?

- Non. Ca aurait été oui, si tu avais abusé d'elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et de l'histoire de Poudlard, tu n'es pas le premier à franchir ce cap.

- Ah bon ! Qui était mon prédécesseur ?

- C'est une histoire trop longue. Je te la conterais un autre jour. Excuse-moi, mais mes vieux os demandent le repos, me répondit-il en faisant allusion à ce que j'avais dis quand je l'avais empêché de s'asseoir sur le canapé où Hermione et moi avions couchés la première fois.

Je souris et me levai. Une fois devant la porte, je ne pus que dire :

- Quand vous ne serez plus là, vous me manquerez vieux fou...

Je sortis ensuite, ne voulant pas tomber dans les effusions de sentiments.

Me rendant compte de l'heure tardive, je décidais à faire une ronde avec dans l'espoir de croiser quelques élèves pour enlever des points.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, je me décidai à aller faire un tour dans les serres, endroit préféré des couples pour se bécoter. La pluie tombant averse, je me lançai un sort pour rester sec et arpentai le sentier de terre boueux. Mon sang se glaça quand je vis une forme au sol à une vingtaine de mètre de moi. Je courus, glissant par moment et une fois prêt de l'élève, je m'accroupi pour me figer sur place.

- Hermione ?

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et la soulevai. Je la pris contre mon torse et sans attendre, je nous dirigeai vers mes appartements. Je l'entendis claquer des dents, et son corps trempé et gelé, me fit me sentir encore plus coupable.

Quand je fus bien au chaud, je l'amenai dans ma chambre et enlevai ses vêtements, me disant qu'à ce stade, je l'avais déjà vue nue. Une fois déshabillée, je la repris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude. Quand elle fut à moitié remplie, je nous fis entrer dans le bassin de porcelaine blanche et un gémissement dû au choc de la chaleur sortit de sa bouche.

Je passai mes mains chaudes sur son corps en des mouvements de frictions et quand sa peau reprit de la chaleur, je nous sortis de la baignoire et nous séchai à l'aide d'une serviette. Je repris ensuite Hermione dans mes bras, me rendant compte qu'elle était encore dans un état déplorable et qu'elle était sans force.

Je la déposai sur mon lit et cherchai un pyjama qui lui irait au mieux. Une fois trouvé, je lui enfilai et sans attendre, je la plaçai sous les couvertures et pris moi, le chemin de mon salon où je dormis, hanté par Lily, Hermione, Potter et Draco.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-deuxième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien, comment dire... ce chapitre est fort en émotion. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressentis en relisant pour corriger. On en apprend un peu plus, les couples mis à l'honneur aussi, chacun à sa manière. tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'en ce dimanche, votre lecture vous a plu ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines... si tout va bien ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère recevoir une petite review de votre part. Bis

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Verdict ? Moi je dis que Sev est pas gentil, il aurait pas dû prononcer ce prénom... Ma pauvre petite Hermi, snif. Lol. Et Harry qui lutte contre ses peurs pour garder son Draco avec lui, c'est ti pas meugnonnnn ? C'est rien, je vais bien. Non mon esprit n'a pas peté une durite. C'est pas vrai... quoique... ^^ Aller, à dans quinze jours et gros bisou.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	25. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre ! + **Autres couples secondaires**

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours (ou tout les mois), désolées de ce contre temps.**_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Désolées pour le retard de publication qui aurait dû être hier, mais nous ne pouvions pas le faire. Même pour nous les cloches sont passées, _lol_. Sinon attention ! Nous allons interrompre la publication pendant un mois. Nous prenons nos RTT d'auteures. Comment ça il n'y en a pas ? Mais si, la preuve, _mdr_ ! Non plus sérieusement, nous avons des choses à remettre en place avant de publier, donc nous allons prendre le temps nécessaire pour le faire.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Qui voilà ! Nous et plus spécialement moi, _mdr_. Bon, comme dit dans la note d'auteures, nous allons faire une tite pause, histoire de pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans certaines de nos fics, parce que sinon, il va y avoir carambolage de chapitre pour la correction, _lol_. A part ça, je suis ravie de vous retrouver et j'espère que vous aussi. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu de tout, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà le chapitre suivant... roulements de tambour... et à plus bas, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme de :**

**Kahlan** : Merci pour ta review et contentes que l'histoire te plaise. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, _lol_, même nous ne le savons pas, _mdr_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'étais réveillé depuis près de dix minutes et je regardai Draco. Il était blotti contre moi, son bras serré autour de mon ventre comme pour m'empêcher de partir, et sa jambe était passée sur les miennes. Il semblait plus calme et serein que cette nuit quand il avait débarqué dans un état de panique.

Je n'avais pas eu envie de le laisser repartir dans sa chambre comme ça, juste en le rassurant avec des mots. Alors j'avais pris mon courage et lutté contre mes appréhensions en lui demandant s'il voulait rester là cette nuit.

J'étais fier et heureux d'avoir réussi à le faire. J'avais franchis un nouveau pas.

Ma main libre partit se perdre dans ses cheveux doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Je me mis à repenser à tout ce que nous avions vécu avant Colin, depuis le début de notre histoire. Tout le chemin parcouru entre nous, et qu'il nous fallait recommencer. La chose ironique de ce parcours à refaire, était que les rôles étaient inversés.

J'étais contrarié de ne pas arriver à surmonter ça plus rapidement, ne pouvant donner à Draco ce qu'il désirait. Et je dus faire passer cette dernière dans mes gestes, car il commença à se réveiller.

Je stoppai ma main et attendis qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quand sont regard croisa le mien, je lui souris et lui demandai :

- Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

- Très bien aussi, lui répondis-je en me penchant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me déplaçai pour me mettre sur le côté, de façon à être face à lui et replongeai ma main dans ses cheveux en lui demandant :

- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir réussi à me faire t'accepter près de moi cette nuit ? Ou pour avoir débarqué dans cet état ?

- Les deux, me répondit-il penaud.

- Pour cette nuit, non. Mais pour l'état dans lequel tu étais, un peu, avouai-je.

Sans m'y attendre, je vis sa lèvre trembler et il m'agrippa en criant :

- Pardonne-moi...

- Arrête Draco s'il te plait. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, lui dis-je doucement en le reculant de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Entends-tu ce que tu me dis ?

- Oui. Et toi, te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit ?

Il secoua la tête et rougit.

- Tu m'as dis que tu ne surmonterais pas ma mort, si elle devait arriver. Alors imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir en pensant à ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me comprennes pas, lâcha-t-il.

- Si, je te comprends. C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir de quoi tu serais capable dans une telle situation. Ca me glace le sang de savoir que tu pourrais mettre fin à ta vie, comme je le suppose, lui dis-je calmement en posant ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser de mon pouce.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Je t'aime et je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'ai dans la peau, dans les pensées, dans mon cœur et mon âme.

- Mais je préférerais ne pas savoir où, m'aimer comme tu le fais, te conduirais si je disparaissais. Je t'aime trop moi aussi pour imaginer ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi, dis-je en le ramenant contre moi.

- Redis-le...

Sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait que je lui répète, je m'empressais de le faire, tout contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime...

**POV Draco**

Mon cœur fut rassuré et oubliant tout le reste, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fus heureux quand elles répondirent à ma demande et qu'elles s'entrouvrirent. Nos langues se glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, doucement. Je fermai les yeux sous les sensations que nos baisers m'apportaient toujours.

Et emporté, je l'étais.

Mon corps appelait le sien, ma bouche ses formes, mes mains ses courbes.

Je déviai ma bouche vers son cou, tout en lui murmurant mon amour pour lui. Ma langue lécha sa peau, mes dents la mordillèrent et mes lèvres l'aspirèrent. Mes mains elles, étaient parties se poser sur ses hanches. Je les remontai, quelques secondes plus tard, sous son t-shirt et elles touchèrent enfin sa peau chaude et moite de sueur.

Je gémis, et me déplaçai sur son corps, totalement transporté dans un autre monde. Je me déhanchai, heureux de frotter mon érection matinale contre sa cuisse.

Quand je sentis deux mains se perdre dans mes cheveux et que sa tête se pencha en arrière pour me donner un autre accès, toujours en lui murmurant mes sentiments, j'allai mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Mon souffle se faisait rapide, mes mains tremblèrent pour je ne savais quelles raisons et même les yeux fermés, je voyais des tas de tâches noirs... et ce malgré la luminosité évidente de la pièce.

Mais tout ça partit en fumée quand, après avoir entendu ce qui me semblait être un soupir de plaisir qui ne venait pas de moi, je fus ramené à la cruelle réalité. Harry me repoussa sans délicatesse et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Je m'assis sur le lit, encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais fait, de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je secouai la tête et posai ma main sur mon entrejambe légèrement douloureuse.

Il était passé peut-être une minute avant que je me lève, la tête bourdonnante de mon récent élan d'amour et je me dirigeai vers la porte close.

Je dis, la voix chargée de remord et d'inquiétude :

- Harry... que se passe-t-il ? Je... pardon. Mais la tentation était si forte et la situation si normale, plaidai-je.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas toi... le problème vient de moi.

- Mais non, c'est ma faute. Puis-je venir ?

- Non, je... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Laisse-moi juste me reprendre et je sors dans cinq minutes, promis, me dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Qu'as-tu Harry ? Est-ce grave ? Demandai-je en me retenant de ne pas défoncer la porte.

J'avais bien entendu la détresse dans sa voix et cela me rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça...

- Dis-moi alors... ou laisse-moi voir par moi-même.

- J'ai... je... enfin, mon corps à... eu une réaction non... attendue, bredouilla-t-il.

- Non attendue ! As-tu des boutons ou quelque chose comme ça ? Questionnai-je, ne comprenant pas.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Merlin, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, Draco.

- Merlin, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, gémis-je.

- J'aieuuneérection, débita-t-il très rapidement.

- Tu as... une éruption ? Mais de quoi ? Bon, je rentre Harry, c'est peut-être grave, dis-je en appuyant sur la poignée de porte.

- Non ! Cria-t-il en bloquant la porte.

Je la poussai et réussi à l'entrouvrir de quelques centimètre avant qu'il ne la ferme de toutes ses forces. Je ne pus empêcher mon pied d'aller taper cette foutue porte, puis de sautiller face à la douleur de la veille qui était revenue. Je criai ensuite :

- Putain de bordel de merde Harry, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as !

- Plus, je ne l'ai plus ! Mais j'ai eu une érection ! Cria-t-il en retour.

Sous le choc, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en criant comme une fille sous le coup. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la tête d'Harry qui jeta un regard inquiet à la pièce, avant de se ré-enfermer. Moi, même si j'avais mal aux pieds et au derrière, je ne pus que sourire et demandai :

- Et où est le problème ?

Puis, la réponse arriva toute seule. Il avait bandé grâce à moi... et il devait se dégouter de ressentir ce genre d'attirance pour l'image de son violeur. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de retirer ma question, car il répondit :

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, j'ai eu une érection !

Ne voulant pas l'enfoncer plus, je tentai de le rassurer :

- C'est une réaction normale, c'est le matin... tu as simplement une érection matinale. Harry...

Je fermai la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le déculpabiliser.

**POV Harry**

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction et puisque de toute façon ça ne servait à rien que je me cache dans cette pièce, j'ouvris la porte mais restai assis là où j'étais. Nous étions ainsi face à face et je pouvais l'observer, voir comment il allait réagir quand j'allais lui dire pourquoi j'avais paniqué. Je lui dis donc à voix basse :

- Je n'ai plus d'érection matinale depuis mon viol Draco.

Enfin j'avais réussi à le dire. J'avais prononcé le mot viol.

- Tu veux dire que... c'est moi qui, enfin... moi...

Je le lui affirmais de la tête tout en craignant qu'il ne s'emballe. D'accord j'avais réagis positivement à notre baiser, à ses caresses. Oui j'avais fait un grand pas en avant, mais j'en avais fais un tout aussi grand en arrière en m'entendant soupirer de plaisir.

Et ce que je craignais se produisait. Je pouvais le voir à son large sourire et à ses yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il se mit sur les genoux et amorça ensuite un geste pour se diriger vers moi, mais je l'arrêtai dans son élan en lui disant :

- Attends Draco. Tu... tu ne vas pas aimer la suite.

Il écarquilla les yeux et devint tout blanc.

- Quand je me suis entendu soupirer, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Et le souvenir de ce qu'à fait Colin est revenu à la charge. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. Mais pas à cause de toi. J'ai juste eu un élan de panique. Je ne t'ai pas associé à lui. Maintenant quand il m'arrive de revoir mon viol, ce n'est plus ton visage, mais bien le sien qui y est associé.

- C'est bien, tu avances.

- Je ne trouve pas. Regarde, je panique encore. Et je crains que ça n'arrive encore souvent, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Oui, mais tu m'as désiré, une infime seconde. Donc, tu progresses. Et un jour, tu ne t'enfuiras plus dans la salle de bain, tu resteras sur ce lit et je te ferais l'am... Heu, pardon, je m'emporte.

Je souris et me levai pour aller me rallonger sur le lit en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit sans trainer. Je me glissai ensuite dans ses bras et restai là, à apprécier le silence et sa main qui caressait mon dos.

Je ne savais pas qui je devais remercier pour avoir mit Draco sur ma route, mais en tout cas j'en étais heureux. Il était patient, attentionné et doux. Et surtout, très compréhensif.

J'essayais d'imaginer par quel moyen je pourrais faire passer cette peur quand je sentis Draco bouger et se détacher légèrement de moi. Je lui demandai alors en le retenant :

- Tu m'aideras et m'apprendras à ne plus paniquer ?

- Bien entendu...

Je le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser, mais il m'arrêta dans mon geste et me dis, tout en cassant l'ambiance :

- Salazar, on a cours !

Et merde !

J'étais bien moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me gâche ce moment en se rappelant ce détail. Je le lâchai et le laissai se relever tout en faisant de même.

- Puisque tu as eu la bonne idée de me faire revenir au présent en me rappelant qu'on avait cours, je te signal qu'il va falloir que tu te dépêches, lui dis-je moqueur en regardant l'heure. Tu dois repasser dans ta chambre pour te changer et prendre tes affaires.

Il fut à la porte en moins de deux secondes. Il gémit, pour je ne savais quelle raison et me dit :

- On se retrouve à midi par le journal ?

-Oui, lui répondis-je en lui souriant alors qu'il refermait déjà la porte sur lui.

J'allai donc me préparer moi aussi, je n'étais pas en avance non plus. Je pris une douche très rapide et m'habillai tout aussi rapidement. Quand je fus prêt, je pris mon sac et quittai ma chambre en direction de celle de Mione. Je frappai deux coups sur sa porte et attendis. N'ayant pas de réponse, je l'ouvris pour constater que son lit était fait et qu'elle n'était pas là.

Elle devait sûrement être déjà descendue à la grande salle, je sortis donc de notre appartement sur cette certitude.

Il me fallu courir pour avoir le temps d'avaler quelque chose en vitesse avant que les cours commencent, mais j'y parvins. Dans la grande salle je trouvai Neville en train de somnoler sur son bol et en profitais pour lui demander s'il avait vu Mione. Il me répondit par la négative et je le secouai ensuite pour qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Je souris quand son regard et son corps se bloquèrent sur Zabini, mais je n'avais d'autres choix de le tirer de sa contemplation vu l'heure.

**POV Neville**

L'ambiance dans le dortoir avait complètement changée depuis le départ d'Harry. Sans compter Ron qui était d'une humeur massacrante en permanence. Il nous faisait la tête et râlait tout le temps parce qu'Hermione l'avait largué. C'est pour ne pas le supporter d'avantage que Seamus, Dean et moi, nous levions et quittions le dortoir un peu plus tôt chaque jour.

En descendant vers la grande salle, mes deux amis rencontrèrent des Serdaigles avec qui ils aimaient bien discuter. Ne les connaissant pas trop, je quittai Dean et Seamus et rejoignis la grande salle. A mon arrivée, je ne vis pas Hermione et Harry. J'allai donc m'asseoir près de Ginny, qui racontait à Lavande et Parvati son dernier rendez-vous avec un Poufsouffle de sixième année dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

N'ayant pas assez dormi, je posai ma tête sur ma main accoudée à la table et laissai mon regard errer dans la salle. Il s'arrêta sur Blaise et Nott qui semblaient être en grande conversation.

Mon esprit vagabondait lui, entre mon rêve inachevé de la nuit et le vide.

Ce fut Harry qui me sortit de mon état léthargique en me demandant :

- Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? Elle n'est pas là et elle n'était pas dans notre appartement.

Quand je fis l'effort de me redresser pour lui répondre, mon menton me démangea d'avoir été trop appuyé sur ma main.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, lui répondis-je en me grattant donc ledit menton.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de finir ton bol Nev. Il ne nous reste que cinq minutes pour aller en cours, me fit remarquer Harry en prenant deux croissants.

- J'arrive, attend-moi je viens avec toi.

J'avalai mon chocolat en vitesse et avant de me lever pour partir, mon regard croisa celui de Blaise. Il était brillant et j'avais l'impression qu'il me dévorait des yeux. Je restai figé sous ce regard tout en le soutenant, mais Harry brisa le lien en me tirant à sa suite et en disant :

- Pas le temps d'admirer les serpents Nev, on a cours, désolé.

Je le suivi donc en marchant vite.

Avant de franchir les portes de la grande salle, je me tournai une dernière fois vers Blaise et vis qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

**POV Blaise**

Je me sentis secouer comme chaque matin. C'était Théo qui prenait en charge mon réveil et pour cela, je l'en remerciai. Quand j'eus grogné, il rit et sans plus attendre, je l'entendis rouspéter sur Vinc' ou Greg, les deux seuls autres garçons du dortoir pour monopoliser la salle de bain.

Moi, je pris le temps d'émerger. Je venais quand même de quitter un rêve où j'avais cinq Neville à mon service et... et Merlin, ce que j'aurais voulu que ce rêve devienne réalité.

Après quelques minutes à ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux, je consentis à le faire et je tombai sur une vue des plus... appétissante malgré moi. Théo était en boxer, le sexe un peu réveillé et il tapait du pied devant la porte de la salle de bain. Je me redressai et comme si ne pas le faire aurait conduit à ma mort, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher, en prenant une voix sexy tout en ouvrant mes couvertures :

- Viens attendre avec moi...

- Rhoo Blaise, bon sang, pas au réveil ! Je peux supporter ton humour le reste de la journée, mais pas le matin quand je dois rejoindre Tu sais qui !

- Ok, ok, dis-je en riant et me levant.

Quand mes pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid, je frissonnai et m'empressai d'enfiler ma paire de chaussette de la veille. Quand cela fut fait, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire personnelle et choisi mes vêtements. Une fois ma pile en main, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Théo était retourné sur son lit entre temps pour étudier, je me faufilai donc dans la pièce et je réussi juste à temps à fermer la porte pour ne pas faire face à la colère matinale de Théo.

Il devrait penser à coucher avec Pansy, la pression ne lui allait pas. Moi, je me portais absolument bien depuis que j'avais un certain Neville qui me comblait plus que de raison à ce niveau là.

Bon, pas depuis deux jours mais, j'étais sûr qu'aujourd'hui avant le repas de midi, il me ferait le signe. J'avais décidé de ne plus le faire, étant à chaque fois le demandeur.

Mais bon sang ce que mon cul pouvait appeler sa bite... ça me démangeait, tellement j'étais en manque. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, ses doigts, sa langue, son sexe... tout, mais Salazar faites qu'il me baise !

Sous les injures très... imagées de mon ami, je me glissai sous l'eau et gémis de contentement. Je me lavai avec rapidité, ne voulant pas faire patienter Théo plus qu'il ne devait, j'avais un peu de remord quand au fait que je lui avais piqué son tour.

J'étais en train de savonner mon torse quand j'entendis une sorte de déflagration. Je sortis ma tête de la cabine pour voir que ce n'était autre que Théo qui avait explosé la porte et qui maintenant, la remettait en état. Je devais être blanc comme un mort, car quand il eut fini et que je l'entendis lancer un sort de verrouillage, il rit en me voyant.

Il garda son boxer et vint me rejoindre en me piquant mon shampoing. Il me dit, entre ses dents :

- Tu regardes le mur et je ne veux sentir aucune main baladeuse, ok ! Pas comme une certaine nuit l'an dernier chez Draco !

- A vos ordres ! De toute façon, j'ai bien mieux à me mettre sous la dent, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Ton fameux Neville ! Et bien, j'espère qu'il va te contacter car t'entendre gémir son prénom comme la dernière des catins la nuit, m'empêche de dormir.

Au lieu d'en rire, je me tendis. Est-ce que Vincent ou Gregory m'avaient entendu ? J'espérai que non. Si cela venait aux oreilles de ma mère, j'étais bon pour passer le reste de ma vie avec les elfes de maison en cuisines.

Le reste de la douche se passa en silence et le reste de ma toilette aussi. Quand nous fûmes prêt Théo et moi, nous prîmes le chemin de la grande salle pour y rejoindre Draco et petit déjeuner. Je devais avouer que faire de tels rêves, donnaient faim !

Une fois assis, Draco absent, j'entamai une discussion avec Théo sur la botanique. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur nos devoirs respectifs. Il insistait pour dire que j'avais tout compris de travers et moi, de mauvaise foi, je lui affirmai que c'était lui qui avait raté son devoir. Tout à notre petite querelle habituelle, je tombai à un moment sur ce qui réveilla mon sexe.

Neville me faisait le signal ! Il allait me baiser !

- Merlin Théo, ça y est !

- Tu acceptes le fait que j'ai raison alors ?

- Ne dit pas de connerie, Je vais juste passer à la marmite.

Le reste du petit déjeuné, je le passai à regarder mon plan cul avec envie. Je m'imaginai déjà dans quelle position il me prendrait. J'hésitai entre contre le mur, ou sur le bureau.

Quand je vis ce futur membre qui serait bientôt en moi quitter la salle, je ne pus que le suivre des yeux, content déjà mentalement pour le moment où je serais enfin rempli.

**POV Neville**

Le cours venait enfin de se terminer qu'Harry courait déjà pour manger en vitesse avant de trouver un coin tranquille pour parler avec Malfoy sur son journal. Je le savais car il s'était excusé de devoir m'abandonner pour le déjeuner. De mon côté, je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires dans mon sac, ce qui fit que je sortis le dernier de la salle de cours.

En arrivant à un angle du couloir du 2ème étage, je sentis une main me tirer sur le côté. Je fus stabilisé contre un mur par des lèvres empressées. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus Blaise. Je ne pus que répondre à son baiser, qui devint bestial suite à ma participation. Quand il manqua d'air, Blaise se recula vers le bureau de la salle où il nous avait conduits.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il baissait son pantalon et se tournait pour coller son torse sur le meuble, me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses.

J'étais bouche bée, les bras ballant devant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais je revins à la réalité quand Blaise me dit :

- Je suis clean à ce niveau ! Dépêche-toi de me défoncer, depuis ce matin, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Depuis ce matin ? Réussis-je à lui demander alors que j'étais complètement hébété.

- Ben, depuis que tu as fait le signal, me dit-il avant de secouer ses fesses et d'ajouter « Baise-moi Neville ! »

Le signal ?

Mais je ne lui avais pas fait le signal. Et quand lui aurais-je fait, ne l'ayant vu qu'à la grande sal... Par Merlin ! Je m'étais gratté le menton à un moment donné et il l'avait prit pour lui ! Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais avec un Blaise très... affamé, d'après ce que je voyais et entendais, devant moi.

- Excuse-moi si tu as cru que c'était le signal, mais je ne faisais que me gratter. Mon menton me démangeait, lui dis-je piteusement.

- Merlin tu blagues là, hein ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Non, dis-je en m'approchant de lui dans le but de me faire pardonner.

- Non, gémit-il.

Arrivé à son niveau, comme il avait tourné la tête vers moi en se redressant, je me collai à son dos. Ensuite je passai mes bras autour de lui, descendant une de mes mains sur son sexe déjà réveillé et avançai ma bouche vers la sienne. Je m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres et lui soufflai :

- Non. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état alors que c'est à cause de moi que tu l'es. Par contre, tu es peut-être prêt, mais moi je pense avoir besoin d'un peu de stimulation.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi alors...

Il pivota de façon à se retrouver face à moi et vint dévorer mes lèvres avec empressement. Ses mains se débattaient avec ma ceinture et il grogna de ne pas réussir à la détacher facilement. De mon côté, je caressai son dos, jouant de mes ongles sur sa colonne vertébrale, descendant mes mains de plus en plus bas. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres en râlant après ma ceinture qui était toujours à sa place, je lui demandai, amusé :

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide par hasard ?

- Si tu ne retires pas cette ceinture de malheur, je fais disparaître tout tes vêtements d'un sort et tu devras déambuler nu jusqu'à ton dortoir !

Je ris et me reculai pour achever sa tâche inaccomplie. Je pris mon temps pour enlever cette longueur de cuir et la laissai tomber à côté de moi quand ce fut fait.

- Veux-tu m'enlever le reste ou dois-je le faire aussi ?

- C'est bon, dit-il en baissant rudement mon pantalon ainsi que mon sous-vêtement.

Il me colla ensuite à lui en m'attrapant par les hanches et gémit à la friction de son sexe entre nos ventres. J'attrapai ce gémissement au vol en scellant nos bouches aussi avidement que lui le faisait. Je sentis l'excitation monter en moi et ses mains qu'il descendit sur mon membre à peine érigé lui firent vite prendre de l'ampleur.

Un bruit de course accompagné de rires des quelques élèves dans le couloir, nous ramena à la réalité du lieu et du moment. Réalisant que nous étions à l'heure du déjeuner et que nous devions nous dépêcher, je le m'éloignai de lui et le retournai précipitamment.

En me recollant à son dos, je pris son sexe en main et commençai à le préparer comme il me l'avait expliqué la deuxième fois que nous avions couché ensemble.

Il semblait pressé de m'avoir en lui, car à peine l'avais-je pénétré d'un troisième doigt que je l'entendis me dire :

- Putain baise-moi !

- Quand est-ce que nous prendrons le temps d'apprécier pleinement ce moment ? Il faut toujours aller droit au but avec toi, râlai-je en retirant mes doigts.

- Quand tu feras ça avec ton petit-ami, me répondit-il en poussant ses hanches vers moi.

- En clair, dans cette relation, on ne doit satisfaire que tes désirs, dis-je en le pénétrant.

- Écoute, faisons-le encore une fois dans l'empressement et je te promets que dans la semaine, on passera la nuit ensemble dans la cha... hum oui, plus loin s'il te plait... dans la chambre de Draco... Oh oui, là !

- Parce que tu crois... Mmm... Que Malfoy nous laissera... sa chambre ? Lui demandai-je en allant et venant rapidement et profondément en lui.

- MOUIS... plus fort Neville, je ne suis... pas... en sucre. Et oui... Dra... co feras ça... je vais... Merlin, recommence !

Je recommençai et accélérai, allant plus loin, plus profond, comme il me le demandait, le faisant crier et gémir à chaque coup de reins, à chaque buttée dans sa prostate.

Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer ce qu'il ressentait et cela me frustrait. Je lui demandai donc en haletant :

- En tout cas... si tu arrives à... le convaincre, j'espère... Mmm... J'espère que tu accepteras... d'inverser les rôles... Mmm...

**POV Blaise**

Je ne sautai pas de joie à l'idée de devoir jouer l'actif, mais si cela signifiait passer une nuit entière à forniquer, j'étais partant. Surtout avec lui. Il faisait ça si bien, écoutant mes demandes.

Je serrais les mâchoires face à son sexe en moi qui venait encore de taper en plein dans ma glande si source de plaisir. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement et soudain au bord du gouffre et n'ayant pas assez de sa main sur mon sexe, je lui enlevai et commençai à me masturber, tout en lui disant :

- Oui... on inversera... mais... là... là, écarte mes fesses et donne tout ce que... que tu as...

- Tu ne penses pas... que je risque de... te faire mal...

- On s'en fou ! Pilonne-moi, baise-moi, défonce-moi...

Je poussai un cri de douleur face à la réponse à ma demande. Il n'y allait plus de main morte et c'était... exaltant. J'aimai me sentir malmené, le plaisir n'en était que plus fort.

Ma main s'activa de plus en plus sur mon sexe, passant mon pouce sur mon gland à répétition. Je pouvais l'entendre gémir dans mon dos, démontrant par là qu'il aimait me prendre de cette manière.

Un coup de bite plus loin en moi me fit révulser les yeux et je me sentis cuir sur place. Le bas de mon dos fut soudain douloureux avant que je sente mon sperme exploser sur mes doigts. Sachant malgré tout, ce que le donneur ressentait pendant la jouissance de son partenaire, je commençai à contracter mon cul pour lui procurer plus de plaisir.

Et il cria, allant plus loin encore, si c'était possible, puis il se déchargea en moi.

Lessivé et baisé, je fermai les yeux et posai mon front en sueur sur le bois poussiéreux du bureau sur lequel je m'étais appuyé. Je sentis le corps derrière moi s'affaler sur mon dos, restant encore en moi. J'entendis ensuite, quelques secondes plus tard :

- Quand on inversera les rôles, tu n'oublieras pas que je ne suis pas toi.

- Je serais doux, promis. En tous cas tu assures...

- Merci... Et tout compte fait, je ne regrette pas que mon menton m'ait démangé...

Me rappelant tout à coup que nous devions aller manger et sentant mon appétit venir, je bougeai pour lui faire comprendre. Je le sentis retirer sa queue de moi et sans attendre, je me baissai, avec difficulté vu la force des coups de buttoir que je venais d'encaisser, pour remonter mon pantalon. Mon côté obsédé fut comblé en sentant son sperme me sortir du cul et un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, tout en me rhabillant. Une fois présentable, j'allai poser mes lèvres sur celles de mon plan cul fixe et lui murmurai, avec une voix prometteuse de milles plaisir :

- Quand tu m'auras en toi, tu ne voudras plus que l'on quitte la chambre de Draco... A plus tard mon p'tit lion...

Je pris sa bouche en otage, et il se laissa faire. Une fois à bout de souffle et pantelant, ne l'attendant pas, je quittai la salle non sans lui dire :

- Gratte-toi le menton quand tu veux !

**POV Hermione**

Je grelottais, j'étais frigorifiée.

Ayant trop froid pour me laisser replonger dans le sommeil, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Ma chambre était plongée dans le noir, et je sentais un courant d'air qui me faisait frissonner. Au moment où je voulus me redresser pour accéder à la couverture pliée au pied de mon lit, je fus étonnée de ne pas y arriver.

Mon corps était lourd, comme s'il était recouvert d'une chape de plomb. J'arrivais à peine à bouger ma main sous le poids de celle-ci. Mes yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre de ma chambre, je pus distinguer les murs et me rendre compte que je _n'étais pas_ dans ma chambre. J'étais allongée dans un endroit inconnu, glacial et sans possibilité de bouger.

Je sentis la panique me gagner et mon corps réagit en devenant moite. J'eus bientôt l'impression d'avoir enfilé des vêtements trempés. Ne voulant pas céder à la frayeur qui montait en flèche, j'élevai la voix et demandai :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je fus surprise de n'entendre qu'un maigre filet de voix éraillée sortir de ma gorge. Je toussai pour retrouver ma voix normale et cette simple action me donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un cactus. Haletant sous cette douleur inattendue, je mis cinq minutes à retrouver mon souffle puis relançai mon appel d'une voix quand même un peu plus élevée qu'avant :

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un s'il vous plait ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, j'insistai :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis bloquée. Venez m'aider...

- Hermione, tu es réveillée ? Entendis-je.

Je fus immédiatement rassurée en entendant résonner dans mes oreilles la voix de Severus. Mais pourquoi criait-il ?

- Severus, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Aide-moi s'il te plait.

- Tu es décente ? Je peux entrer ?

- Euh... Je crois, lui répondis-je sans connaitre réellement la réponse.

- Bon, je rentre.

J'entendis le bruit d'une porte et ensuite, les bougies flottantes dans la pièce s'illuminèrent. Severus entra et il me demanda :

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Quand je vis la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, tout un tas de questions voulurent franchir mes lèvres. La première étant, où étais-je ?

Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas cet endroit, et cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Je vis ensuite Severus s'asseoir sur l'extrémité du lit et me regarder attentivement en attendant une réponse de ma part. Mais qu'elle était la question déjà ? Je l'avais oubliée.

- Où suis-je ? Lui demandai-je pour masquer l'oubli de sa question.

- Dans ma chambre. Je t'ai trouvé endormie ou évanouie dans le parc sous la pluie. Te rappelles-tu d'une agression ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-...

Alors que j'allais répondre, je vis une personne arriver derrière Severus. Elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un dont je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler.

C'était une femme, une très belle femme. Rousse, de longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, ils brillaient d'un éclat moqueur. Elle portait une longue robe de couleur bleu, un bleu très très pâle. Lily...

Quand je la reconnus, toute la soirée de la veille me revint en mémoire.

Severus, la potion, mon désir, son refus.

Puis ma deuxième tentative, échouée elle aussi, avant mes larmes, notre baiser, son abandon. Et ensuite le moment qui m'avait révoltée, qui m'avait brisée … sa jouissance en disant le prénom de cette femme.

Ce fut à ce moment là de mes réflexions qu'elle se mit à rire en me montrant du doigt.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lui criai-je en la regardant alors que ses rires redoublaient.

- Désolé, mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé. Je vais te laisser te reposer et finir ta nuit, me dit Severus.

De quoi ? Je baissai mon regard vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me disait ça alors que je m'adressais à Lily.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, c'est à elle.

Il regarda dans la chambre puis, il ancra son regard au mien, et me dit, comme si j'étais une petite fille :

- Mais, il n'y a que nous deux ici.

Était-il devenu aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu la femme qui était derrière lui ? Femme qui maintenant se faisait un plaisir évident de me narguer en passant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste possessif.

- Il n'y a que nous me dis-tu ? Et là tu ne sens pas ses bras t'entourer peut-être ? Lui demandai-je amèrement.

- Des bras... ? Hermione, te sens-tu bien ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi Severus ! Criai-je en essayant vainement de me redresser. Déjà que tu dis son prénom en jouissant en moi, si en plus tu fais comme si elle n'était pas là alors que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'emmener avec toi ici alors que je suis là !

Cet accès de colère amenuisa le peu d'énergie que j'avais et je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Merlin, mais tu divagues. Lily est morte et elle n'est pas dans cette pièce. Je... je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, me dit-il plein de remord en avançant sa main vers moi.

Étant trop faible pour élever encore la voix, je lui chuchotai difficilement :

- Ne me touche pas...

- Tu dois être fiévreuse. J'aurais dû y penser. Laisse-moi juste prendre ta température Hermione et ensuite je te laisse seule, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers moi, je voulus le repousser. Je réussi à lever mon bras, mais je fus prise de douleur partout et gémis sans pouvoir arrêter son geste. Des dizaines de courbatures me montraient leur présence. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes m'était passé sur le corps.

- Dis-lui de partir s'il te plait, murmurai-je en regardant une dernière fois cette femme qui se pavanait devant moi avant de m'endormir.

**POV Severus**

Ses dernières paroles s'ancrèrent en moi avec douleur et quand je la vis endormie, je ne retins pas ma main d'aller vérifier sa température.

Comme je le pensai, elle était bouillante. Je me relevai et partis chercher une potion contre la fièvre, que je devais avoir dans ma réserve personnelle. Une fois la fiole trouvée, je repris le chemin de la chambre et avec une petite difficulté, je fis boire son contenu à la malade.

Quand cela fut fait, je restai là, accroupi devant elle, regardant son visage. Je revoyais sa peine et sa colère du moment quand elle m'avait reprochée cette chose impardonnable que j'avais faite, _ce prénom prononcé à la place du sien._

Je ne pus que m'en vouloir une fois de plus.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai comme ça, à la regarder, quand j'entendis :

- Severus...

Mon cœur se serra et je me dis que je ne méritais pas ça, pas cette jeune femme, pas son attention et son désir. Mais je ne pouvais revenir en arrière et ne pas coucher avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas enlever les similitudes que je lui trouvais par rapport à Lily.

Je soupirai, largué et perdu. Et même les conseils d'Albus ne m'aidaient pas dans cette situation. Une partie de moi m'ordonnait de la conduire à l'infirmerie... mais une autre voulait qu'elle reste là.

Et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Si c'était parce que je voulais la garder ici pour moi, ou si cela avait à voir avec le fait que j'avais peur que Poppy découvre que j'avais couché avec elle, une élève.

La voyant frissonner de plus en plus, je ne réfléchis pas plus à mon geste et me glissai sous les couvertures pour lui donner une certaine chaleur.

Contre son corps grelottant, je ne pus que me souvenir de ses dernières paroles quand elle était encore consciente, et _cette_ demande.

Celle qui, en définitive était le problème de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais eu la force d'oublier cette femme aimée, désirée et pleurée. Cette femme qui avait éveillé en moi des choses si humaine, si tendre. Cette femme qui avait aussi ouvert en moi une partie sombre qui au jour d'aujourd'hui, se rappelait à moi de part la marque des ténèbres que j'avais prise pour de mauvaises raisons.

Ma vie serait peut-être plus facile si je laissai Lily, si je la rendais au passé, comme Albus me l'avait conseillé, tout comme Hermione.

Mais je n'avais pas le courage, pas la force. Elle faisait partie de moi, elle était cette partie douce, chaude et heureuse. Sans elle, je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de subir tout ça, mon rôle d'espion et le reste. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me lever le matin et me dire qu'elle faisait partie du passé. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de passer à autre chose.

Je pris le corps contre moi dans mes bras et le serrai comme un désespéré. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, étant à bout émotionnellement comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Ma culpabilité envers Lily, envers Hermione.

Tout m'assaillit et quand un sanglot sortit d'entre mes lèvres, ce fut d'une voix étranglée que je le dis, broyant mon cœur :

- Laisse-moi Lily... laisse-moi...

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-troisième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'en connais qui ont du se marrer en lisant la partie Harry et Draco. Moi, je dois dire qu'imaginer Harry fuyant dans la salle de bain parce qu'il a une érection me fait bien rire. Sinon, pour Blaise et Neville, j'avais un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, à certains moments lol. Et pour finir en beauté avec le maitre des potions, disant au revoir à sa « connasse » Lily. Ouf, devez-vous vous dire, hein ? Moi, je le fais. Bon, je vous laisse chers lecteurs, j'ai une Hermione prise de nouveau d'Hallucination que tente d'étrangler l'air, _mdr_.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en pensez quoi ? On a vraiment des personnages différents les uns des autres hein ? En tout cas moi je les aime bien. J'ai adoré le délire d'Hermione j'espère que vous aussi. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous dis à dans un mois. Gros bisou ^^

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

_**Ps : Petit rappel « **__A dans un mois__** »**_


	26. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione.

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros !

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Pas fixe… nous allons essayer de poster hebdomadairement _mais_ avec nos emplois du temps, nous ne savons pas si nous y arriverons. Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction est une improvisation totale… on écrit sur MSN sans modifier et hop, c'est emballé ! (^-^) _(Nous avons une direction générale mais c'est tout) _

_**Pour le moment nous allons devoir passer à un chapitre tout les quinze jours (ou tout les mois), désolées de ce contre temps.**_

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry** et se sera écrit principalement en **gras**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco_ et se sera écrit principalement en _italique. _Le reste, ce qui est neutre, sera écrit normalement.

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus… _

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis ravie et plus qu'heureuse de vous retrouver de nouveau. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui annonce du changement « radical » vous plaira, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou, c'est nous que revoilà ^^ Chose promise, chose dues, un mois est passé, nous republions. Vous êtes contents hein ? Bon, je ne vais pas trainer, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Clems et Kalhan** : Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

A mon réveil, je sentis encore cette impression de lourdeur. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je constatai que c'était dû au corps de Severus, qui était quasiment sur le mien, son bras m'entourant. Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, voulant me rassurer que j'avais bien eu une hallucination quelques heures avant.

Je me rendis compte que je relâchais mon souffle, que j'avais bloqué pendant mon observation des moindres recoins de la chambre.

Je savais que ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là, ne pouvait être qu'un délire, même si je ne me souvenais pas de tout ce qui avait été dit. Je connaissais les symptômes de la grippe, fièvre, courbatures, douleurs et l'impression d'être glacée. Mais surtout... Lily était morte.

Lily Evans Potter, la mère de mon meilleur ami, était devenue en une soirée, ma pire ennemie.

Elle avait réussi en un soir à me faire prendre conscience de deux choses. Mes sentiments pour Severus étaient plus profonds que je ne le pensais et ces sentiments ne me mèneraient à rien vu que c'était elle qui gardait son cœur prisonnier.

Je ressentais un sentiment de colère qui montait en flèche, contre lui, contre elle et contre moi.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote pour éprouver de tels sentiments pour un homme qui ne me voyait pas ?

Bien décidé à ne pas me laisser abattre et à remettre la distance élève-professeur entre Severus et moi, je me glissai difficilement hors du lit, ayant encore mal partout. Je m'avançai vers le fauteuil qui était au coin de la pièce et sur lequel je voyais mes habits. Je les pris et me dirigeai vers une des deux portes de la chambre. Quand je l'ouvris, je reconnus le salon où j'avais déjà passé plusieurs soirées.

Ne voulant pas retourner dans la chambre pour aller m'habiller dans la salle de bain, qui était en toute logique derrière la deuxième porte que j'avais vu, je m'avançai vers le dossier du canapé et y posai mes affaires. J'enlevai ensuite le pyjama appartenant à Severus dont il m'avait revêtit et frissonnai sous la perte de la maigre chaleur qu'il me donnait.

J'enfilai ensuite mes vêtements qui étaient encore très humides. Alors que je finissais de mettre mes chaussures, j'entendis la voix de Severus derrière moi :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je m'habille pour pouvoir partir.

- Partir ? Dans ton état ? Est-ce raisonnable ? Demanda-t-il en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Raisonnable ou pas, je ne vais pas rester là. Et puis Poppy s'occupera de moi, elle, lui répondis-je avec un léger ton accusateur.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que je ne me suis pas occupé de toi ? Que je ne t'ai pas fait prendre un bain, ni donné une potion ? Sans oublier que j'ai dormis à tes côtés pour te donner de la chaleur ? Est-ce ça que tu me reproches ? Sans oublier le fait que j'ai réussi à ...

- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher voyons. Tu es mon professeur et je suis ton élève. Et une élève, n'a pas à reprocher à son professeur de s'être occupé d'elle alors qu'elle était malade. Merci pour ça d'ailleurs. Maintenant je vais y aller. Je vais déjà rater des cours en allant voir Poppy, alors je ne voudrais pas prendre plus de retard, lui dis-je en avançant vers la porte.

- Je suis désolé... pour...

- Pour quoi ? Pour ne pas avoir réussi à me soigner complètement ? Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas professeur.

Je réutilisai le vouvoiement pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais reprendre des relations "normales" entre nous. Il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas ce que ça allait changer pour lui, je n'étais qu'Hermione Granger, la Miss-e-sais-tout des Gryffondors.

- Très bien, comme vous le voulez Miss Granger. Je ne vous retiens pas, dit-il sèchement avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte.

Sa réaction me fit sursauter... et pleurer. Il avait réagi oui, mais pas comme une petite part de moi l'avait espérée. J'avais gardé un maigre espoir qu'il ne me laisse pas faire, mais ce dernier était parti en fumée. Severusavait, sans le savoir, piétiné... mon cœur.

J'ouvris maladroitement la porte de ses appartements, et me précipitai à l'extérieur. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les cours ayant commencés depuis un moment. Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal, à travers mes larmes, vers l'infirmerie. Quand je l'eus atteinte, je fonçai sur un des lits et laissai couler mes larmes contre l'oreiller, sans prévenir Poppy de mon arrivée.

Elle me verrait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

**POV Draco**

Je regardai ma chambre avec nostalgie. J'allai la laisser entre les mains du pire pervers connu. J'ai nommé Blaise Zabini. Et tout ça pour qu'il puisse... salir mon lit, mon beau lit.

Mais bon, j'étais ami avec Blaise et quand ce dernier était venu me trouver trois jours avant, la moue triste, les yeux implorants... je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Il m'avait donné comme argument que je pourrais ainsi passer la nuit avec Harry, chose que je n'avais pas refait depuis ma crise d'angoisse.

Et là, je ne savais toujours pas comment demander à ce dernier pour rester avec lui la nuit. J'en arrivais même à me dire que j'allai aller le voir un peu avant le couvre feu, et ensuite, que j'allai rejoindre mon parrain qui serait assez aimable pour m'offrir son divan pour une nuit.

Quoique je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir là où il s'était passé cette chose avec Hermione et lui. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa et ce fut trois coups donnés à la porte qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre, encore vierge de partie de jambe en l'air à proprement parlé et pris la direction de la porte où je pensais vraiment tomber sur mon ami. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur... Neville.

- Mais, que fais-tu là, seul ? Demandai-je vraiment surpris.

- Euh... salut Malfoy. Blaise m'a dit de le rejoindre ici.

- Oh... et bien, il ne va pas tarder, entre. Personne ne t'a vu au moins ? M'enquis-je en fermant la porte.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Et bien, installes-toi, l'invitai-je en lui montrant le canapé.

- Tu vas voir Harry ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vous me mettez à la porte, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que le timide Neville puisse entretenir ce genre de rapport avec Blaise. Même là, j'avais du mal à... à croire en cette chose si invraisemblable.

Et si Blaise me faisait une bonne farce, ainsi qu'à Théo ?

Et si, par vengeance à mon kidnapping, la calamité des potions avait acceptée de jouer le jeu ?

Doutant de plus en plus en la véracité de leur relation basée sur le sexe « torride » comme le disait Blaise, je pris place sur le canapé et dis, l'innocence même :

- Vous allez faire quoi exactement ? Des devoirs... Blaise est resté assez vague.

Je le vis rougir comme jamais auparavant et il me dit, en balbutiant :

- Je... je ne crois pas que s'est... ce qui est prévu.

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? Demandai-je.

- Blaise ne t'a pas dit que... nous nous voyons de temps en temps ? Me demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Et bien si, mais pas pourquoi. Et je me posai la question. Pardonne-moi si je te mets mal à l'aise. Vous vous voyez pour les... cours ?

Il souffla et braqua son regard au mien avant de me dire d'une voix assurée, qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Malfoy, je sais que tu sais. Mais puisqu'apparemment tu tiens à ce que je te le dise moi même, je vais le faire. Ton ami Blaise et moi on couche ensemble. Voilà ! Satisfait ? On peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague de votre part...

- Hein ? Une blague ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça en soit une ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela ne te ressemble pas, enfin, je ne t'aurais pas imaginé comme ça.

Je fis une pause et la logique s'imposa à moi, j'ajoutai :

- Tu es amoureux de Blaise ? C'est pour ça que tu acceptes cette relation basée sur le sexe ? Tu devrais lui dire au lieu de te laisser faire... Blaise est spécial...

- Non, je l'aime bien, mais je n'en suis pas amoureux. C'est vrai qu'il est « spécial » comme tu dis, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Et si ses demandes devenaient trop… pour moi, je mettrai fin à cette histoire.

Je ne mentirai pas si je disais que j'étais choqué par ses paroles. Il m'avait dit ça si naturellement que je craignais, non pas pour lui, mais pour mon ami. Et plus précisément quand Neville cesserait leur relation dont Blaise devenait dépendant. Car Merlin savait combien de fois par jour il nous demandait :

« Neville s'est gratté le menton, là, non? « « Tu crois que je suis une catin à vouloir autant être baisé » « Tu crois qu'il aime être en moi, il ne se gratte jamais ! » « C'est parce que je suis noir, qu'il a peur de se gratter le menton, non ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Même Théo perdait patience avec lui...

Le silence fut brisé par des coups à la porte. Sachant qui c'était, je me levai et allai ouvrir. C'était Blaise, avec un sourire aux lèvres :

- Hello Blondy ! Mon ami, mon très cher meilleur ami qui me file sa chambre cette nuit ! Viens là mon beau !

Il me prit dans ses bras et maladroitement, pour éviter à certains passants de me voir dans cette position, je nous déplaçai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte tant bien que mal. J'entendis ensuite :

- Mais tu es déjà là toi. On n'avait pas dit à vingt heures ?

- Et il est vingt-heure dix. Donc oui, je suis déjà là et tu es en retard, lui répondit Neville d'une manière que je ne lui avais jamais entendue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ponctuel. Bon, Draco, ce n'est pas que je te mets dehors, me dit mon ami en m'écartant de lui.

- Ouais, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse.

J'allai jusqu'à mon lit et pris le sac où j'avais miniaturisé mes affaires de cours plus mes habits pour le lendemain. Quand je fus de nouveau devant la porte, je rougis en voyant Blaise assis sur les genoux de Neville, lui roulant... et bien, une pelle. Pour un peu, malgré tout, je l'enviai. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir Harry comme ça sur moi, m'embrassant comme jamais.

Me sentant tout à coup de trop... dans ma chambre, je sortis, non sans lâcher :

- N'oubliez pas de changer les draps, s'il vous plait.

Ce fut Neville qui me répondit, difficilement vu que Blaise ne voulait pas cesser leur baiser :

- Moui, oui. Pro... promis.

Je quittai ma chambre sur ces dernières paroles et soufflai une fois la porte refermée. Je pris ensuite la direction des cuisines, voulant prendre des sandwichs pour la soirée. J'avais toujours faim quand j'étais avec Harry, certainement une manière pour moi de me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Depuis que je savais que j'avais réussi à le faire réagir, trois matins plus tôt, j'avais toujours une partie de moi qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui sauter dessus et... et bien, le faire.

Merlin, même en pensée, j'avais du mal à penser à la chose. J'étais un homme, enfin presque, que diable.

Et je voulais coucher avec mon petit-ami !

Je me stoppais dans les couloirs, choqué de l'intensité de ma pensée.

**POV Harry**

Snape m'avait rembarré ! Il venait explicitement de me dire :

« Allez voir à la tour d'astronomie s'il n'y a pas un blond bénévole pour vous apprendre la magie, car moi j'en ai ma claque »

J'étais encore devant la porte qu'il venait de me claquer au nez, abasourdi. Je venais de me faire envoyer chier par mon professeur de potion. Alors que j'avais un cours d'occlumancie avec lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour m'envoyer bouler comme ça ?

J'avais envie de frapper de nouveau à sa porte et d'insister pour qu'il me laisse entrer. Faire comme si j'avais besoin de lui parler et l'amener peut-être à le faire avec moi. Je commençai à l'apprécier et de voir que quelque chose n'allait, apparemment, pas, me tracassait.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un groupe de Serpentards passant derrière moi et mon courage me fit faux bond. Je fis demi-tour et regagnai le hall, mon esprit cherchant une réponse, qu'il n'avait pas, sur le comportement de Snape. Il me fallait prévenir Draco, et peut-être même, s'il connaissait la raison de la mauvaise humeur de son parrain, le questionner.

Arrivé dans le grand hall, je pris la direction des cuisines pour emporter quelques sandwichs, je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger au diner. Je m'étais rendu dans la grande salle au moment du dessert seulement, m'étant plongé dans mon devoir de métamorphose et n'ayant pas vu l'heure passer.

Juste avant d'arriver aux portes de la cuisine, je vis Draco. Il semblait stupéfié dans le couloir. Je vérifiai alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages et m'approchai de lui tout en gardant une distance raisonnable pour deux ennemis. Il ne réagit pas à mon approche, je lui demandai donc :

- Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ! Quoi ? Oh... hum... Potter, que fais-tu dans les cachots ?

Puis, il regarda autour de nous et dit, plus bas :

- Que fais-tu là Harry, n'avais-tu pas cours avec Severus ?

- J'aurais dû, mais c'est annulé. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais toi ? Tout va bien ?

- Moi mais parfaitement. J'allai prendre des sandwichs, puis rejoindre ton appartement. Blaise est déjà dans... hum, oui, je suis là.

- Zabini est quoi ? Laisse tomber, tu m'expliqueras plus tard toi aussi. Tu prends des sandwichs pour deux ? Lui demandai-je en souriant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger autre chose que le dessert ce soir, j'ai faim.

- Oui, retourne dans tes appartements, je t'y rejoins avec les sandwichs. Tu veux un dessert, à part moi ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Puis, il écarquilla les yeux et ajouta, précipitamment :

- Hum, oublie l'idée du dessert. Allez file, avant que quelqu'un puisse te voir.

- A tout de suite, lui dis-je en me détournant de lui en direction de mes appartements.

Tout compte fait, Snape avait bien fait d'annuler le cours, je pouvais du coup, passer la soirée avec Draco. On ne s'était pas vu seul depuis trois jours, et j'avais besoin qu'on se retrouve rien que lui et moi. Les discussions sur le journal ne remplaçaient pas ses baisers, ni ses bras autour de moi.

Je fis le trajet avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, les élèves que je croisais me regardaient curieusement. Ils devaient me prendre pour un fou.

En entrant dans mes appartements, j'allai frapper à la chambre de Mione pour lui demander si elle voulait se joindre à nous. Je ne voulais pas délaisser mon amie à cause de ma relation avec Draco. Voyant que je n'avais pas de réponse, j'ouvris la porte en l'appelant mais je fus accueilli par le silence et le noir. Hermione n'était pas là, elle devait être à la bibliothèque.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre en me disant que cette fille travaillait trop. Elle passait quasiment toute ses soirées à réviser dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, mais quand même, il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de vivre.

Dans ma chambre, je me dévêtis et filai sous la douche. Je me lavai rapidement, sachant que Draco n'allait pas tarder. Une fois lavé et séché, j'enfilai un pyjama noir pour être plus à l'aise et sortis de la salle de bain. Je trouvai Draco assis sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit avec un livre à la main. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et m'allongeai à ses cotés en posant ma tête sur son ventre et en le ceinturant de mon bras.

**POV Draco**

Quand je le sentis se blottir contre moi, je ne pus que quitter ma lecture et de poser ma main dans ses cheveux. Ses mèches entre mes doigts étaient humides et douces. L'odeur de son shampoing monta à mes narines et je soupirai d'aise. J'étais bien là, sentant sa chaleur contre mon corps, son souffle chaud heurter mon bas ventre...

Voyant là un danger, je me raidis tout en pensant à autre choses. Je ne réagissais pas encore mais je ne devais pas le faire non plus. C'était déjà un grand pas en soi qu'il se place comme ça de lui même.

Je dis alors pour combler le silence :

- Les sandwichs sont sur ton bureau si tu as faim Harry.

- Merci, je verrais plus tard. Pour le moment je savoure de t'avoir avec moi, me dit-il en resserrant son bras.

Merlin Harry, pensai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je repris mes caresses, que j'avais cessées et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pouvais cesser de revoir dans ma tête Blaise et Neville sur mon canapé et... j'aurais tout donné pour vivre ça avec Harry. Vivre cette passion, cette envie de l'autre. Mais seul moi avais envie de lui, envie d'aller plus loin que ce que nous avions déjà fait.

Malheureusement, je m'entendis soupirer, sans pouvoir me retenir :

- Harry...

- Oui ?

Il m'avait demandé ça en redressant sa tête et en vrillant son regard au mien. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, et cela n'était pas dû au froid. J'avais envie de lui, envie de l'aimer... envie de vivre pleinement notre relation.

Je soufflai alors, tout en caressant sa joue :

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

- Moi aussi. Mais dit-moi, tu sais ce qu'à ton parrain en ce moment ? Me demanda-t-il en changeant totalement de sujet et en coupant court mes envies.

- C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Disons que pour annuler le cours, il m'a légèrement envoyé promener tout à l'heure. Il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu en dehors des cours. Comment t'a-t-il envoyé promener ?

- Il m'a dit « Allez voir à la tour d'astronomie s'il n'y a pas un blond bénévole pour vous apprendre la magie, car moi j'en ai ma claque » puis m'a fermé la porte au nez. Je venais seulement d'arriver, je n'ai pas pu dire un seul mot.

- A ce point ? C'est clair, il doit y avoir fée sous le chaudron. J'irais le voir demain. Mais dis-moi, Hermione est-elle normale ?

- Ben oui, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins.

- Le problème doit venir d'ailleurs alors. Peut-être son rôle d'espion, ou... ou il vient d'apprendre qu'il ne pourra pas m'aider, dis-je soudain déconfit.

- Ou alors, et je pencherai plutôt pour ça, Voldemort lui a donné une mission qui ne lui plait pas.

- Je l'espère, murmurai-je tout en me plaçant sur le côté.

Il remonta et vrilla son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris et dis, pour le rassurer alors que je penchais plus sur ma mission à moi :

- Tu as sans doute raison, je m'inquiète pour rien.

- Mais oui, je suis sûr que Dumbledore et lui ont déjà trouvé une solution pour toi et sont en train de la peaufiner.

Il quitta ensuite le lit en me demandant :

- Tu veux un sandwich, je vais m'en prendre un ?

- Oui, merci.

**POV Harry**

Je pris les deux sandwichs et retournai sur le lit en croquant dans le mien. Je tendis le sien à Draco avant de me réinstaller à ses côtés. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je repensai à Snape et à son coup de colère.

Serait-ce possible qu'il soit énervé parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de solutions avec Dumbledore ?

Cette pensée me rembrunit et je posai mon sandwich sur la table de chevet, l'appétit coupé par l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Draco à cause de sa mission. Ayant besoin de me rassurer, je me positionnai comme quand j'étais sorti de la salle de bain. Ma tête sur son ventre et mon bras autour de lui, en le serrant très fort.

Puis repensant tout à coup à ce qu'il avait commencé à me dire sur Zabini dans le couloir, je lui demandai :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure sur Zabini ?

- Oh, rien. As-tu fait tout tes devoirs ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger autre chose que le dessert ce soir. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu avais commencé tout à l'heure sur ton ami ? Insistai-je doucement.

- Non, ce n'était rien d'important. On est bien là, hein, ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en me remontant un peu pour avoir la tête sur son épaule.

J'eus l'impression qu'un ange passa, voire même plusieurs. Le silence était présent et il me dérangeait.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait Draco pour être aussi silencieux ?

Voulant le combler, je me décidai à lui demander son avis sur Neville et son ami, nous n'en avions pas encore spécialement parlé :

- Au fait, que penses-tu de la relation entre Zabini et Neville ?

- Hum... je les envies, commença-t-il avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard :

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Ils vont bien ensemble, mais je ne sais pas, leur relation me semble bizarre. Es-tu au courant que Neville n'est pas amoureux de Blaise ?

- Non, ce que je sais, d'après Neville, c'est que c'est juste une histoire euh... de... de cul, finis-je en bafouillant les derniers mots.

Je sentis le corps sous moi être secoué et puis, j'entendis :

- Tu es trop mignon en bafouillant. Viens là...

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je vais venir comme ça vers toi alors que tu te moques de moi ! M'exclamai-je en lui tournant le dos pour cacher mon sourire.

- Oh, aller... embrasse-moi Harry... et si tu le fais, je te dirais ce que j'ai vu...

Très intéressé par ce qu'il avait à m'apprendre, la curiosité étant un grand défaut chez moi, je me retournai et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court mais savoureux quand même. J'y mis fin rapidement, trop pressé de savoir ce qu'il avait vu.

- Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as vu ? Lui demandai-je avec empressement.

- Ton ami se faire rouler la pelle du siècle sur mon canapé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de retrouver ma chambre en un seul morceau, me dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je le laissai m'embrasser et répondis à toutes les demandes de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Quand le manque d'air me força à me reculer, une question me vint en tête et je la lui posai :

- Ce qui veut dire que tu leur as laissé ta chambre ?

Il évita mon regard et me fit oui de la tête.

- Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Et bien, je la récupère demain matin. Enfin, à la première heure de cours.

- Demain matin ? Ce qui veut dire que tu vas dormir ici alors ? Lui demandai-je heureux de l'avoir près de moi cette nuit.

- Et bien, j'y avais pensé, mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, j'irais chez Severus.

- Ah ça non ! Je commence peut-être à apprécier ton parrain, mais hors de question que ce soit lui qui hérite de toi cette nuit !

- Ha bon, et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu me veux cette nuit... je me verrais dans l'obligation de la passer chez mon parrain.

Je me rallongeai pour reposer la tête sur son ventre avant de lui répondre en lui prenant la main :

- Parce que je t'aime et que ta présence me manque.

**POV Draco**

L'entendre me dire ça me réchauffa le cœur. Je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et amenai son visage près du mien. Je murmurai :

- Tu me manques aussi Harry... tellement

Je posai ma bouche sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et descendis ensuite vers son cou. J'eus le temps de lui dire à voix basse :

- Ton corps me manque, tes rires...

Avant qu'il ne bafouille :

- Redis-le... redis-le moi...

- Quoi donc, soufflai-je avant d'aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille qui me faisait de l'œil.

- Que je te manque...

- Tu me manques... ton odeur me manque, ton corps me manque, dis-je en embrassant toute la peau à portée de ma bouche.

Malheureusement, mon corps réagit à ce que je faisais à celui d'Harry, alors je m'écartai doucement, reprenant ma place dans le lit et en croisant les jambes pour cacher le début d'érection.

- Redis-le encore s'il te plait Draco.

Je relevai mon visage et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Je rapprochai alors mon visage du sien et soufflai :

- Regardes-moi...

- Non, pas tout de suite... J'aime entendre le son de ta voix, ses intonations, ce qu'elle dégage... ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Parle-moi encore s'il te plait.

- Tu ressens des choses, là, Harry ? Demandai-je en allant respirer son odeur.

- Oui, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Quelles genres de choses...

Cela devenait intéressant. Je ne savais pas que ma voix faisait de telles choses.

- Je suis bien. J'ai une sensation de bien-être qui m'enveloppe. C'est agréable, me répondit-il en soupirant de contentement.

- Et cette sensation disparaîtra quand tu me verras, n'est-ce pas ? Constatai-je tristement.

Je le sentis se crisper avant de l'entendre me confirmer :

- Malheureusement. Excuse-moi, je... je ne suis pas encore...

- Chut, dis-je en allant poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas.

Je bougeai mes lèvres contre les siennes, en de légères caresses avant de partir une fois de plus à l'aventure dans son cou. Je fis exprès de respirer plus fort, lui envoyant mon souffle et lui donnant des frissons.

Il me murmura :

- Arrête. Sinon tu vas être déçu dans peu de temps.

- Non, si toi, tu ressens des choses, alors que je sois frustré pour le reste ma vie... Profite Harry, profite juste...

Ma langue alla lécher un bout de peau et je sentis une main s'échouer dans mes cheveux. Je crus un instant qu'il allait me repousser mais il commença juste à me les caresser.

Je repris donc mon parcours, mordillai de temps en temps sa peau sensible et la suçotai entre quelques baisers. J'avais envie de le marquer, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais aussi envie de perdre mes mains sur son corps, mais je ne pouvais en demander plus. J'avais déjà le plaisir de profiter de lui.

Je ressentais autant de plaisir à l'heure actuelle à faire ce que je faisais, que de recevoir ces mêmes attentions.

Me lassant, après quelques minutes de silence et d'embrassade, je dirigeai ma bouche vers la sienne, qui happa la mienne avec envie. J'en fus déstabilisé avant de me laisser emporter par ses lèvres et sa langue impétueuse.

Je gémis et reprenant une goulée d'air, je dis :

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi Draco. N'en doute jamais.

Malgré toutes les fois où il me le disait, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas avoir peur qu'un matin il change d'avis. Qu'il se rende compte que m'aimer était trop dur pour lui, que ma vue le répugne et qu'il veuille s'éloigner de moi. Comme il le ferait sans doute quelques minutes plus tard, quand ma bouche lui rappellerait son agression.

Me sentant tout à coup prêt à être abandonné, je pris sa main et la plaçai sur mon torse. Je murmurais ensuite :

- Tu sens mon cœur ?

- Il bat vite, constata-t-il.

- Il bat pour toi, soufflai-je avant d'happer ses lèvres.

Je ressentais un sentiment d'empressement. Comme si d'une seconde à l'autre, je le perdrais. J'avais encore cette part de moi, qui n'était de toute évidence pas la bienvenue, qui m'envoyait encore cette peur d'être seul... sans lui, sans mon Harry.

Sa langue vint rejoindre le mienne et sans y faire attention, mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses hanches afin de les plaquer contre moi.

- Draco. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux... aide-moi s'il te plait.

Je me reculai et vis qu'effectivement, ses yeux étaient fermés avec force. Soudain, l'air me manqua de voir à quel point il combattait ses peurs pour moi. Je desserrai ma cravate pour être moins serré, quand une idée me vint.

Je me penchai alors et allai chuchoter à son oreille :

- Si... si je te bande les yeux avec ma cravate... pourrais-tu le supporter mon amour ?

- Si c'est un moyen pour apprendre à ne plus avoir peur, alors je suis prêt à l'essayer. Pour toi, pour nous...

Je fondis sur sa bouche avec avidité et la pénétrai de ma langue, tout en défaisant mon nœud de cravate. Quand il fut défait, je la retirai et demandai :

- Es-tu sûr ? Avant que tu répondes, sache que quoiqu'il se passe, dès que tu me le demandes, je t'enlèverai la cravate et m'écarterai de toi, le rassurai-je.

- Non je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je veux qu'on se retrouve. Je veux passer ce cap et être à toi entièrement. Et si on n'essaye pas, je n'avancerai pas, me répondit-il en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, je plaçai ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison autour de sa tête pour masquer ses yeux. Je pouvais le sentir trembler, et quand le nœud fut fait, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre cet homme que j'aimais dans mes bras. D'ailleurs, il s'agrippa à moi et pour le rassurer, je me mis à parler tout bas :

- J'aime tes cheveux toujours en désordres...

- Parle. Continue. Ne t'arrête pas. J'en ai besoin, me dit-il très vite.

Je le fis, tout en posant ma bouche ça et là sur sa peau, son visage.

J'avais l'impression que le temps était figé, comme stoppé. Comme si Salazar me donnait en cadeau ce moment. Et Merlin savait que je le savourais entièrement.

Ma bouche se fit un plaisir de toucher toute la peau découverte, tout en murmurant mes sentiments, ce que j'aimais chez lui, ce que j'appréciai le moins. Je comblai le silence pour lui faire oublier, pour l'aider.

Impatient, je nous changeai de position et je l'allongeai sur le dos, me plaçant au dessus de lui. Il haleta et me dit :

- Tu as eu... une bonne idée... avec ta cravate. Pour le moment tout va bien.

Je m'enhardis à ses mots et je laissai mon corps retomber sur le sien. Je gémis de contentement à le sentir enfin, et mus par un besoin, je menai mes mains aux siennes et entrelaçai nos doigts. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et murmurai :

- Devines-tu le désir que tu fais naître en moi Harry...

Tout en attendant sa réponse, ma bouche parsema son cou en de tendres baisers.

- Je crois le sentir, oui. Je ne te dégoûte vraiment pas alors ?

J'eus mal au cœur qu'il pense ça de lui, et pour lui prouver qu'il ne me dégoutait pas, je lui murmurai à l'oreille, d'une voix basse et timide :

- Harry, si... si je m'écoutais, là, je te ferais l'amour, alors non, tu ne me dégoutes pas mon amour. Jamais tu ne le feras d'ailleurs.

Je déposai ma bouche sur sa joue gauche, puis la droite avant de la poser délicatement sur la sienne et de dire, face à son manque de réponse :

- J'embrasserai ton corps, caresserai ta peau, admirerai ta beauté. Je... je te pénétrerai comme je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, avec délicatesse, amour et attention...

Je posai ma bouche sur son nez, et glissai ensuite le mien sur son visage, en respirant de plus en plus vite. J'étais moi-même ébranlé par mes envies, les émotions qui se propageaient dans mon corps. J'en tremblai même tellement c'était intense, ce besoin de lui.

Je repris ensuite, en allant de nouveau murmurer au creux de son oreille :

- Harry, mon amour, tu... tu n'es pas sale, et tu es plus que magnifique. Et je... je t'aime...

Un sanglot me prit et je me tus, inondé par mes propres sentiments pour lui.

**POV Harry**

En entendant son sanglot, j'eus envie de retirer cette cravate, de le regarder, de l'embrasser, de le rassurer et de l'aimer comme il le désirait. Mais je savais que si je la retirais, l'instant serait brisé et le charme envolé. J'étais moi aussi submergé par tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Ses mots pour me rassurer, ses mots pour m'énoncer ce que je lui inspirais et qu'il ne mettait pas en pratique, ses mots pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait. Et la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire en cet instant, était de lui donner tout ce qu'il attendait.

- Draco... fait oublier à mon corps qu'il a été profané. Fait oublier à mon cœur qu'il s'est fait duper. Fait oublier à mon esprit que tu n'es pas lui. Fait moi l'amour...

- Je le voudrais Harry, mais tu n'es pas prêt...

- Pourtant je ne t'ai pas encore repoussé, lui dis-je à voix basse déstabilisé par son refus.

- Je sais Harry... me je ne pense pas que psychologiquement tu sois prêt. Et Merlin, que j'ai du mal à ne pas accéder à ta demande, me dit-il en laissant peser sur moi son bassin pour me démontrer son désir de moi.

Je ne dis rien et lâchai ses mains pour poser les miennes sur mes yeux toujours bandés. J'hésitais encore à retirer sa cravate. Si on n'essayait pas et qu'on retardait l'échéance encore et encore, je ne serais jamais prêt à franchir ce cap. Alors autant tenter le coup, vu que je réagissais plutôt bien jusque là, et surtout, que j'avais envie de voir si j'étais capable de le faire.

Je mis mes mains, avec un temps d'hésitation, sur le bas de son dos et lui dis :

- Si nous n'essayons pas, je n'avancerais pas Draco. Et j'ai envie de voir si je peux oublier. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander en cas de panique, mais s'il te plait...

- Harry... si tu continues, je n'arriverais plus à te dire non, me dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule découverte en partie.

Je souris discrètement, sachant maintenant comment le faire craquer, et commençai à caresser son dos. Au fur et à mesure, mes caresses commencèrent à descendre plus bas, alors j'arrêtai tout mouvement et les remontai sur ses épaules. Je l'entendis ensuite me dire :

- Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne réponds plus de rien et t'enlève ton pyjama. Ne joue pas avec le feu...

Aux mots « enlève ton pyjama », j'eus un mouvement de recul, inutile, vu que j'étais coincé entre le lit et lui. Je le fis alors basculer et lui tournai le dos.

L'idée de me retrouver nu face à lui m'avait refroidi. Et son nouveau refus, contrarié. J'étais en parfaite contradiction, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Mon cœur le réclamait, mon esprit le refusait, et Draco ne tenait pas sa promesse. Ce que je ne manquai pas de lui rappeler.

- Tu m'avais promis de m'aider et de m'apprendre à ne plus avoir peur. Et là tu refuses. Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir chez ton parrain en fin de compte.

Merde, je ne voulais pas le rembarrer comme ça, il n'y était pour rien. C'étais moi le fautif !

Je me retournai donc vers lui, et posai ma main sur sa joue, après avoir tâtonné pour la trouver, je m'excusai :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Bien sûr que tu peux rester là cette nuit, même si tu refuses de m'aider. Pardonne-moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-quatrième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Je le sens, dans mon fort intérieur, que vous êtes frustrées là. Ai-je raison ? Je pense ! Mais pas de panique, il vous suffit d'attendre deux petites semaines et vous serez de nouveau dans la joie de nous lire pour cette histoire. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite. Gros bisou à toutes et tous et si je puis me permettre, prévoyez un clavier Waterproof pour la suite _**Je dis ça, hein, mais je dis rien**._

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Ahhhhh, je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis pressée de connaitre la suite. Bon, ok, je devrais la connaitre vu que je suis une des deux auteures. Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je suis pressée de connaitre votre avis. Pour ceux qui suivent aussi notre HP/SS, sachez que nous reprenons aussi la publication mardi ^^ Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous et à dimanche ou mardi ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

**Note commune :** Chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous sommes actuellement à la recherche de deux bêtas pour corriger cette fiction. Si vous êtes intéressés et disponibles, vous pouvez nous contacter par MP pour envoyer votre candidature.


	27. Chapitre 25

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione.

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Béta correctrice** : Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous (dans ce chapitre où dans les prochains) :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais je pense, à raison certainement, que beaucoup d'entre vous vont aimer ce chapitre. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Filez lire, je sais que vous l'attendiez ^^ A plus bas.

**Note de la bêta qui tape l'incruste :** Oh oui enfin ! Je vous aime ! ^_^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kahlan** : Déjà, merci pour ta review _^^ & (^-^)_ Ensuite, ne te torture pas l'esprit à chercher ce qu'il va arriver aux persos, _lol_. Nos esprits sont trop tordu pour vous laisser deviner la suite de l'histoire aussi facilement _(enfin, on pense, lol)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

_« - Pardon, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Bien sûr que tu peux rester là cette nuit, même si tu refuses de m'aider. Pardonne-moi. »_

**POV Draco**

Même si je refusais cette partie de moi parce qu'elle me rappelait trop mon père, j'étais un Malfoy, et la manière dont il venait de me parler, mais aussi entendre que je ne faisais rien pour l'aider, me mit en colère.

Je dis, les dents serrées, tout en enlevant sa main :

- Rien pour t'aider... je refuse de t'aider alors que je te protège de toi-même. Penses-tu être assez fort pour sentir mon corps nu, mon sexe ? Penses-tu être assez fort pour me toucher toi aussi ? Pour participer et ne pas juste subir ? Penses-tu que je sois si mauvais et... et que...

Je cessais de parler, ayant du mal à respirer. Je me rendis compte que je venais d'être méchant avec lui, je me rattrapai donc en disant, d'une voix repentie :

- Pardonnes-moi... je regrette, je n'aurai pas du dire tout ça...

- Tu as sûrement raison, me dit-il en me tournant le dos. Mais je pensais que le fait que j'apprécie ce que tu me faisais tout à l'heure était une bonne chose, et qu'on pouvait tenter d'aller plus loin, même si c'était les yeux bandés. Mais apparemment non. Peux-tu m'aider à défaire ce nœud, je n'y arrive pas, me demanda-t-il en se débattant avec la cravate.

Je restais bloqué sur _« le fait que j'apprécie ce que tu me faisais »_.

J'expirai et dis :

- Tu... tu appréciais ce que je te faisais ? Hum… là ? A l'instant ?

- Oui. Mais je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Non, murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur celles qu'il avait placées sur la cravate.

- De toute façon ça ne change rien alors. Tu me le défais ce nœud ou pas ?

- Et bien, ça change un peu les choses, dis-je en allant plus près de lui.

Je le regardais et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa bouche. J'eus envie de l'embrasser, euphorique que j'étais de savoir qu'il avait apprécié réellement mes attentions. Une idée germa en moi et... rougissant un peu, je bafouillais :

- Et bien... écoute... si je... on peut... le faire. Enfin, bien entendu, si tu le veux encore. Moi, je ne dis pas non... et... et j'ai envie de toi.

Il relâcha la cravate et se mit sur le dos tout en me disant :

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais semblant de ne pas réussir à défaire ce nœud alors que c'est inutile pour enlever cette cravate ? J'essayais de gagner du temps, au cas où.

- Sais-tu que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, te croquer ? Dis-je en allant surplomber son corps et en allant placer ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

- Ca, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, je ne pense pas être comestible. Excuses-moi encore de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure, mais j'ai été vexé.

- Vexé ! Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me retenant sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Vexé que tu n'acceptes pas tout de suite de faire plus, ou du moins d'essayer. C'est con, je sais.

- Oui, surtout que j'ai très, très, envie de toi et que la seule chose qui me retienne, c'est la peur que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour aller plus loin. C'est nouveau pour moi de désirer mais là, je n'ai envie que de toi...

- Alors tu es d'accord pour tenter l'expérience ?

Je ne répondis pas et fondis sur sa bouche, la pénétrant de ma langue. Il gémit et après un bref baiser, certes intense, je dis :

- Si tu me le redemandes, je te fais l'amour cette nuit Harry... réfléchis, ne brusque pas les choses pour me faire plaisir, je peux encore attendre.

- Ce n'est pas que pour toi, même si ça l'est en grande partie. C'est pour nous que je veux essayer. Apprends-moi à aimer que tu me fasses l'amour...

Je lui caressai la joue, attendri par ses révélations. Je touchai du bout des doigts ses lèvres, son menton, son nez, ses joues... il respirait doucement et rougissait de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais pas cette réaction et voulant me changer de position, dans mon mouvement, je découvris la source de ses couleurs.

Il réagissait à mon touché et plus précisément, devenait excité par ma caresse. Je bloquai ma respiration, ayant peur soudain de gâcher ce moment.

Je ne sus combien de temps je la retins, mais j'entendis une voix amusée me dire :

- Tu sais que je te préfère vivant que mort ? Respire Draco.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, dis-je avant de rire nerveusement.

C'était le moment, je le sentais dans mon ventre. Le stress de la première fois, et quelle première fois. Je ne pouvais lui refuser cette demande, et en même temps, je ne pensais plus avoir la force de refuser.

Voulant tout à coup ressentir nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre comme cette fois là dans ma chambre de préfet, je dis :

- Harry, puis-je enlever ton pyjama ?

- Ne me demande rien et agis comme tu le sens. Mon esprit risque de me faire dire autre chose que ce que me dicte mon cœur, me répondit-il, gêné.

- Souhaites-tu entendre ma voix... ou...

Je ne savais plus trop comment faire pour le rassurer. C'était... vraiment compliqué comme situation.

- Oui. Elle m'apaise et me rassure, entre autre.

Je fis comme plus tôt et commençai à parler d'une voix douce et aimante pendant que mes mains s'attelèrent à déboutonner son haut de pyjama. Je descendis un peu sur ses cuisses, effleurant au passage son sexe et cela me refroidi.

Je me figeai et dis, en déglutissant :

- Harry, tu... je ne veux pas être... en dessous, le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, je n'ai pas oublié.

Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal et reprenant mes mots doux, je terminai de défaire ses boutons. J'eus une vue sur son torse si beau comparé au mien. Je n'attendis pas et allai déposer ma bouche dessus. Il murmura mon prénom, comme une caresse et je me sentis transporté.

Mes lèvres parcoururent toute la peau de son torse, passant sur ses pectoraux et son abdomen. Ce dernier montait et descendait rapidement.

Quand toute la peau fut passée au crible de ma bouche, je lui enlevai le bout de tissu en le faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Une fois torse nu, je ne pus que dire :

- Tu es si beau...

- Tu l'es beaucoup plus...

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas encore me disputer avec lui sur ce sujet. Je descendis mon regard sur la ligne de poils bruns qui disparaissait sous le pantalon. N'oubliant pas de le rassurer avec mes mots, je posai mes mains tremblantes sur la ceinture. Je fixai ensuite mon regard sur son visage, pour voir s'il changeait d'avis, mais quand sa main vint se poser sur l'une des miennes et commença à pousser pour descendre le bout de tissu, je déglutis et lui enlevai.

Plus la barrière en tissu descendait, plus je sentais la sueur perler sur mon corps. J'avais un sentiment d'impatience face à ce qui allait suivre, si Merlin gardait cette lancée, mais aussi un sentiment de peur.

Peur de mal faire, peur de lui faire mal, de lui rappeler son viol.

Au moment où je laissai tomber le pantalon au sol, je fermai les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre cet instant si vite. Mais... maintenant que j'y étais, cela me semblait juste naturel.

Ne sachant pas comment me déshabiller, j'optai pour la solution qui me paru la moins difficile pour Harry. Je me levai du lit, non sans embrasser son aine et dis :

- Je vais maintenant ôter ma chemise Harry... d'accord ?

- N'enlève pas que la chemise tant qu'à faire.

L'entendre me dire ça me donna des ailes, et à une vitesse encore jamais utilisée pour me dévêtir, j'enlevai ma chemise, mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je fus soudain heureux qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. J'avais encore un peu de mal avec mon corps trop maigre, trop blanc.

- Je... je suis nu, soufflai-je n'osant pas retourner sur le lit.

Sentir mon corps nu allait-il lui faire faire marche arrière ?

- Viens alors...

Le pied incertain, je me mis à marcher vers le lit. Arrivé au bord, je dus prendre tout mon courage pour oser monter dessus. Mes bras qui me soutenaient, étant presqu'à quatre patte, tremblaient et j'espérais que je n'allais pas me vautrer comme un idiot.

Mon regard se posa sur son sexe, déjà dur et grossissant petit à petit. Je me souvins de la fois où... où je l'avais pris en bouche et une infime partie de moi voulut le refaire. Je m'avançai donc vers ce sexe, le cœur battant à mes oreilles, oubliant de parler et restant silencieux. Mon souffle faisait bouger les poils de ses jambes à mon passage et en arrivant au niveau de ses genoux, il me dit, la voix paniquée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ?

- Pardon...

Je me dis alors que si je devais continuer de parler, je ne pouvais pas le... enfin lui faire cette caresse là. Je posai alors ma bouche le long de ses jambes, entre deux mots rassurants, toujours prononcés avec une voix douce, aimante. Une voix qui me semblait si étrangère et en même temps faite pour lui.

Une fois arrivé au dessus de son sexe, je me contentai de déposer quelques baisers. Il gémit à mon geste mais ne dit rien. Sans attendre, je pris les choses en main, dans tout les sens du terme, et enroulai mes doigts autour de son érection un peu plus avancée que quelques secondes plus tôt. Je commençai un léger mouvement et remontai ma bouche pour atteindre son nombril.

Je pénétrai ce dernier de ma langue tout en continuant de le masturber. J'entendis mon prénom être murmuré ou gémit, et je repris mes mots doux entre deux coups de langue. Plus le temps avançait, plus son sexe prenait de l'ampleur entre mes doigts.

Sans attendre, je remontai ma bouche pour voler la sienne et joignis ma langue à celle avide qu'il fit pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je gémis et fis un léger mouvement de bassin.

- Attends Draco, me dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- Hum, quoi, soufflai-je en reprenant de l'air.

- Je euh...

Ayant peur qu'il ne change d'avis et que mon corps nu le dérange, je me relevai un peu, pour ne plus toucher sa peau et l'encourageai en disant :

- Oui Harry, qui a-t-il ?

- Attends... Arrête s'il te plait.

L'entendre me dire ça me fit mal.

Mon cœur fut douloureux et pourtant j'aurai du m'y attendre. Sans attendre, comme promis, je me relevai de son corps et pour plus de sécurité, du lit. Je fus un instant gêné de me retrouver là, le sexe tendu, complètement nu, debout dans sa chambre, mais pour lui, je devais le faire. J'allais remettre mes vêtements, quand il me demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le lit ?

- Et bien, parce que tu m'as demandé d'arrêter, répondis-je d'une voix monotone.

- Oui, mais non. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Reviens, je vais te montrer pourquoi je voulais que tu arrêtes, me dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

J'étais tellement surpris que je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que mon corps était de nouveau sur le lit. Quand j'en pris conscience, je dis, d'une voix perdue :

- Je ne comprends pas Harry... que veux-tu de moi à la fin ?

**POV Harry**

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas été très clair en lui demandant seulement d'arrêter, sans une explication de plus. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit désarçonné. Pour exécuter ce que j'avais eu envie de faire avant de le stopper, je me mis à genoux sur le lit, en dirigeant approximativement mon corps face au sien. Du moins je l'espérais, n'y voyant toujours rien.

Puis avant de lui répondre je posai mes mains sur... son cou. Je voulais viser son visage, mais j'avais mal évalué la distance. Je les remontai donc vers son visage et lui dis en lui caressant les joues :

- Je voulais que tu t'arrêtes pour me laisser te découvrir à la façon d'un aveugle. Pour apprécier ton corps de mes mains.

- Ohh...

Je me penchai vers lui, toujours en le caressant et en me dirigeant grâce à la distance que je devinais entre mes mains et sa bouche. Je m'arrêtai en frôlant ses lèvres et, fier de moi d'avoir atteint mon but du premier coup, je lui dis avec un sourire qui s'entendait dans ma voix :

- Tu n'es pas contre le fait que je réapprenne le corps qui va s'unir au mien ?

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Après sa réponse, je comblai la distance entre nos bouches et les soudai doucement. Mes lèvres remuèrent lentement sur les siennes, puis attrapèrent à tour de rôle sa lèvre inferieure puis la supérieure. Ma langue alla ensuite lécher ces dernières, traçant leur contour, s'immisçant entre elles. Elles avaient un goût salé qui me plaisait énormément.

Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, je l'entrainai dans un baiser doux et langoureux. Il gémit doucement contre ma bouche. Au premier signe de manque d'air, je mis fin au baiser et me redressai.

Mes mains n'avaient pas quitté ses joues et je commençai à les faire voyager sur tout son visage, en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Je retraçai tout les contours qui s'offraient à moi. Son nez, ses yeux, son front, l'arête de sa mâchoire. Puis je les descendis sur ses épaules, en passant bien sûr par son cou. De là, j'hésitai à partir vers ses bras ou son torse. Je lui demandai donc ce qu'il préférait :

- J'ai deux choix Draco. Ou je pars explorer tes bras et tes mains, ou je me dirige vers ton torse. Lequel te conviendrait le plus ?

Je le sentis trembler et il murmura, la voix rauque :

- Mon torse...

- Ah ? C'est étonnant, j'aurai pensé que tu choisirais l'autre option, lui dis-je d'une voix taquine. Mais soit, si tel est ton désir...

- Alors, fais l'autre... Harry, fais ce que tu désires faire, souffla-t-il un peu réprimandant.

Mes mains reprirent leur avancée et je les guidai vers son torse. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de m'attarder sur ses bras. Par contre, le premier endroit où ma main droite alla fut sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Je ressentis ses battements effrénés, cette cadence qui n'était que dû et pour moi.

Après quelques temps à ne pas bouger, à juste imprimer ces cognements, ma main partit enfin découvrir le reste de son torse avec sa consœur. Je les avais posées à plat et les faisais glisser de haut en bas. J'étais parti de ses flancs et faisais en sorte de finir au centre de son torse. Je voulais qu'elles se rejoignent.

Quand elles se chevauchèrent, je les descendis vers le bas de son ventre où je frôlai son érection. J'eus malheureusement un sursaut et un mouvement de recul.

Je ne voyais peut-être rien, mais Draco lui, voyait tout, et du coup il me demanda :

- Ca va ? Harry...

- Oui. Désolé, lui répondis-je avec empressement.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non ! Ce n'est rien, juste une petite appréhension, le rassurai-je en reposant mes mains sur son torse et en les dirigeant vers ses épaules.

C'était en fait un peu plus qu'une simple appréhension. Mon mouvement de recul était dû au fait d'avoir revu, en touchant son sexe, le moment où Colin m'avait... pénétré de force. J'avais bien évidemment fait la différence, Draco n'était pas Colin, mais j'avais mis quelques secondes avant de la faire.

Voulant me réapproprier l'instant présent, je dirigeai de nouveau ma bouche vers la sienne.

Pendant que nous nous embrassions, je me laissai glisser le long de son corps et nous fit basculer pour lui laisser reprendre les rênes.

**POV Draco **

Quand nous tombâmes sur le lit, nos sexes se heurtèrent et je ne pus que gémir pitoyablement. Je sentis les lèvres contre les miennes esquisser un sourire et pour encore le sentir, je bougeai des hanches.

Ma langue pénétra sa bouche et se dandina près de sa réplique pour entamer un baiser époustouflant tellement j'y mettais mon amour, mon envie et mon désir.

Plus le temps passait, plus mes mouvements de bassins nous rendaient fou et après un baiser qui me laissa pantelant, je murmurai, au creux de son oreille :

- C'est maintenant... tu es toujours d'accord mon amour ?

- Oui, me répondit-il en me le signifiant de la tête en même temps.

Mon sexe devenant douloureux, surtout depuis que ses mains s'étaient mises à toucher mon corps, je me redressai sur les genoux et mes yeux balayèrent son corps. Celui qu'il m'offrait, celui qui allait être mien.

Je fermai les yeux et dis, comme si ne pas le faire était un péché :

- Je t'aime Harry...

- Moi aussi mon ange...

- Prêt ? Redemandai-je pour être bien sûr.

- Oui, oui et oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Tout va bien... Je vais bien, me répondit-il doucement.

A sa réponse, la paume de ma main alla se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse et ma bouche, elle, alla se poser au milieu de son érection assez conséquente. Je souris, fier de lui faire avoir cette réaction et appuyai mes lèvres. Il gémit et ne voulant plus attendre, me sentant de plus en plus impatient, je déplaçai ma main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse vers la naissance de ses fesses. Au moment ou mon doigt allait caresser cette partie si intime de lui, je me stoppai et commençai à prier Merlin, Salazar et même Godric, Rowena et Helga, qu'il y avait dans cette chambre une saloperie de fiole contenant du lubrifiant !

- Ha... Harry, dis-moi que tu as... ce qu'il faut ? Demandai-je désespéré.

Je voulais que cette fois soit douce et la moins douloureuse possible et si je n'avais pas de lubrifiant, je ne pouvais pas en mon âme et conscience continuer... et Merlin savait que je voulais aller jusqu'au bout.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Devais-je lui dire ?

L'inquiéter ?

Ou même le décourager ?

Avec un peu de recul, je ne pensais pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je dis donc, tout en allant l'embrasser :

- Rien, je vais... laisse-moi deux secondes, je vais dans la salle de bains... ok ?

Je déposai ma bouche sur sa mâchoire dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- Euh... d'accord, me répondit-il surpris.

J'allai l'embrasser passionnément, pour ne pas l'inquiéter sur ma fuite et ensuite je courus, complètement nu, vers la salle de bains. Une fois sur place, les bras tremblants et pas du tout précis, j'ouvris l'armoire qui servait de pharmacie et vis une vingtaine de fioles. Je me mis à fouiller, en faisant tomber quelques unes qui par chances, ne se brisèrent pas. Je portais mon regard et lisais les noms des fioles avec un contenu blanc ou transparent. Je trouvais enfin peut-être ce que je recherchai derrière une fiole de couleur marron. Je la poussai, et lus avec joie que cela était bien ce que je voulais.

Je remerciai le directeur ou toute autre personne qui avait pensé à mettre cette fiole ici. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la chambre et dis, triomphant :

- JE L'AI !

- Et tu as quoi ?

Je me stoppai, figé par sa réponse. Je me sentis obliger de lui dire et tout en montant sur le lit, je dis avec une voix d'enfant pris en faute :

- J'ai trouvé le lubrifiant...

- Oh...

Je fus heureux de constater que son sexe ne s'était pas ramolli et tout content, j'allai le caresser du bout des doigts. Je dis ensuite, oubliant complètement notre situation et ses difficultés :

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Euh... je crois que tu... me caressais... euh, me répondit-il d'une voix timide.

- En effet... mon amour.

J'allai poser ma bouche sur la sienne et caressai sa joue puis dis :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, murmurai-je voulant le rassurer.

- Non, c'est bon... rassure-toi. Mais si nous... reprenions ? Me demanda-t-il toujours timidement.

L'entendre me dire ça me combla de bonheur et je repris ma position, c'est à dire, sur les genoux entre ses jambes qu'il avait légèrement écarté, juste assez pour moi.

Je me mis à lui caresser la cuisse en de légers mouvements, pour lui faire ressentir la douceur et non la brutalité. Je voulais qu'il ressente mon amour pour lui cette nuit, et non qu'il m'assimile avec ce monstre qui l'avait violé.

Quand je vis, du coin de l'œil, un peu de liquide sortir de son sexe, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller le laper avec ma langue. Quand mon geste monta à mon cerveau, je me figeai dans l'horreur... puis, je me détendis et me mis à suçoter son gland quelques secondes, qui devaient sembler interminables pour Harry qui se mit à bouger un peu des hanches. Mais je ne voulais pas le prendre en bouche immédiatement, je voulais le faire quand... quand je le préparerai à me recevoir.

Fébrile, j'ouvris la fiole et trempai trois doigts dans le liquide froid et un peu visqueux. Je portai ensuite ces derniers entre les fesses d'Harry et appliquai le liquide sur son entrée. La peau plissée où quelques poils étaient, me donnait envie de prendre mon sexe et l'enfoncer mais je devais me retenir et ne pas agir comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones, ce que j'étais en définitive.

Après une grande respiration, je le pénétrai d'un doigt. La chaleur qui engloba ce dernier me fit gémir et les vibrations se répercutèrent sur le sexe d'Harry. Il haleta et pour tenter d'encore entendre ce son, je fis bouger mon doigt. Je voyais d'ici sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer... je le voyais serrer le drap bleu nuit entre ses doigts, je le voyais bouger la tête de gauche à droite.

Fort de voir qu'il ne rebroussait pas chemin, je fis entrer un second doigt et stoppai tout mouvement. Je parcourus son membre de ma langue, sur toute la longueur. Il haleta de nouveau et laissa passer un mot que je ne compris pas. Je remontai ma langue, appuyant bien avec, jusqu'à son bout où perlait une fois encore un peu de liquide séminal.

Quand il murmura mon prénom avec cette voix si érotique, je me mis à mordiller délicatement son sexe, mais aussi à entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Il monta des hanches et pensant que cela voulait signifier qu'il voulait que je le prenne entièrement en bouche, sans oser le dire, je fis quelques mouvements de ciseau pour étirer au maximum son ouverture et le pris en bouche.

Son gland buta contre mon palais et délicatement, je fis monter et descendre mes lèvres le long de son érection palpitante.

Mon seuil d'excitation fut à son comble quand j'entendis :

- Plus... je veux plus...

Je quittai son sexe et m'installai mieux. Je repris ensuite son membre et en même temps, enroulai ma main libre à la base de celui-ci. Je fis aller et venir ma bouche de plus en plus vite, aspirant et creusant mes joues. Mes doigts en lui, sans le vouloir, suivaient la même cadence et quand j'estimai qu'il y avait de la place pour un dernier doigt, je l'ajoutai. J'entendis un petit cri de douleur et voulant lui donner du plaisir, je le fis aller plus loin en moi, faisant buter son gland au fond de ma gorge et me faisant déglutir. J'enlevai immédiatement son sexe, ayant été surpris par la sensation d'étouffement et je me mis à tousser.

Je m'en voulus, et encore plus qu'en j'entendis :

- Désolé... c'est de ma... faute. Ca va ?

- Non, c'est la mienne, le rassurai-je. Et ca va, j'ai juste été surpris. C'est bon mon amour. Tu vas bien toi ? Demandai-je.

- Je... euh... oui. Je crois que si je disais non là, on ne me croirait pas, me répondit-il souriant en essayant de toucher ma joue de sa main.

Je souris et avançai mon visage pour sentir ses doigts sur mon nez. Il rit et me dit :

- Je dois avoir l'air idiot avec cette cravate sur les yeux.

- Pour tout te dire, moi, je trouve ça très excitant que tu arbores ma maison dans un moment comme celui-ci, avouai-je.

- A moitié la mienne aussi, ne l'oublies pas...

- Oui, en effet, dis-je en souriant avant d'aller reprendre son membre en bouche, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Tout en recommençant à le sucer, je fis bouger mes doigts en lui, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Rien que de faire ça, j'avais déjà envie d'éjaculer, mais je devais me retenir.

Quand je vis le corps d'Harry trembler de plus en plus, je cessai ma caresse buccale, ne souhaitant pas qu'il vienne comme ça et serrai un peu sa base. Je dis, comme piètre excuse :

- Pardon... mais...

- Je comprends...

- Harry, te sens-tu prêt à... à me recevoir, tentai-je.

Je ne savais vraiment si après ma préparation, il était apte à recevoir mon sexe en lui. J'aurais dû effectuer quelques rechercher à ce sujet.

- Oui... viens...

Mon cœur rata un battement, avant se partir dans une course folle. Je retirai mes doigts et les replongeai dans la fiole. Je les enroulai ensuite autour de mon sexe et ce geste là, me fis gémir et trembler de plaisir.

- Ha...

Je me rendis compte après coup du bruit que je venais de laisser échapper et je rougis. Mais Harry n'y faisant pas référence, je repris de l'assurance et après avoir appliqué le lubrifiant sur mon sexe, tremblant, je me plaçai sur son corps.

Je dus lui demander :

- Pourrais-tu écarter un peu plus les jambes mon amour ?

Il s'exécuta et les plaça même autour de mes hanches, ses pieds se croisant sur mes reins.

Cette position me fis me coller pleinement à lui et je dis, au creux de son oreille, tout en dirigeant mon sexe de ma main libre, l'autre m'aidant à me soutenir un minimum :

- Tu sais que je t'aime mon amour et que c'est moi...

Je savais que je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça, mais je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il en fût autrement.

- Oui, c'est toi... et personne d'autre...

Je plaçai mon gland à son entrée et cessai de respirer. Je donnai ensuite un petit coup de hanche, me faisant le pénétrer de deux bons centimètres. Je le vis se pincer les lèvres et j'allai y déposer les miennes, dans un maigre réconfort.

J'attendis un petit moment qu'il s'adapte, tout en combattant mes propres envies. Quand ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes et que sa langue vint quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, je fis avancer mon membre désireux d'être en lui, de quelques centimètres supplémentaires et je fus frappé par cette sensation de chaleur si délicieuse.

Je ne pus que laisser échapper un son entre le grognement appréciatif et un gémissement de volupté.

Harry plaça sa main derrière ma nuque avec une telle précision que j'ouvris mes yeux, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé, et vis avec effarement que la cravate était toujours en place. Je les refermai et liai ma langue à celle impatiente de l'homme que j'aimais et un baiser langoureux débuta.

Tout au long des mouvements de caresses et de batailles de nos muscles humides, je ne me rendis pas compte que je le remplissais de plus en plus. Ce fut quand mes testicules percutèrent ses fesses, que j'en pris conscience et je stoppai le baiser. Je me redressai et plaçai mes mains autour de son visage.

Je commençai ensuite une amorce pour ressortir mon sexe de moitié. Je murmurais son prénom et mon amour pour lui, afin de la rassurer.

Je ne savais pas comment décrire tout ce que je ressentais à être en lui, à bouger en lui. Je me sentais entier et en même temps si dispersé. Mon cœur battait vite, ma respiration était de plus en plus espacée et de la sueur commençait à couler sur mon front.

Le temps se stoppa et seul mon corps bougeant dans le sien fut le plus important. Je faisais l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie et c'était la chose la plus magnifique.

Mon bassin bougeait de plus en plus vite, ma bouche allait picorer la sienne de plus en plus fréquemment et, le bonheur, il gémissait avec de moins en moins de retenue.

Merlin que c'était bon !

Voulant ne faire qu'un avec lui, je rapprochai nos torses et me fondis en lui plus profondément. Il poussa un cri et stoppant tout, j'allai lui demander s'il allait bien, quand il m'aboya littéralement dessus :

- Recommence !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et il poussa le même cri. Je souris comme un bienheureux et pris comme devoir de refaire le plus souvent possible ce mouvement en lui.

Mon torse, désormais collé au sien, ressentait les battements anarchiques de son cœur et il devait en être pareil pour lui. J'avais même l'impression que mon cœur allait transpercer ma peau pour aller rejoindre le sien.

Me sentant de plus en plus au bord de la jouissance, je m'allongeai complètement sur lui, et allai prendre ses mains pour les mêler aux miennes. Je remontai ensuite ces dernières au dessus de sa tête et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Je me mis à aller et venir en lui avec plus d'ardeur et d'amour, plus d'énergie et de profondeur. Il me mordit l'épaule et ce fut ce geste qui me fit perdre la tête. Je me redressai, gardant ses mains dans les miennes et les posai autour de son visage. Je n'avais pas cessé de le pénétrer. Je pus voir qu'il avait les joues rouges et les lèvres un peu en sang, certainement à force de les avoir mordues.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la cravate et sans comprendre, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Mes mouvements en lui ralentir, pour devenir plus doux, plus tendre. Je serrais ses doigts entre les miens, et dis, avec un peu de mal :

- Je t'ai... me Harry...

- Je sais... mon ange... Moi au... ssi

Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes silencieusement et je ne cessai pas de lui faire l'amour. Au moment où je le sentis se contracter autour de mon sexe, je ne pus que dire, un sanglot dans la voix :

- Pas comme ça... je...Harry... pas comme ça, s'il te plait... tes yeux, me voir...

- Oui... en... enlève-le...

Je n'attendis pas plus, me sentant vraiment très près de la jouissance et enlevai cette maudite cravate.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens et le temps s'arrêta une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête à ma vue, mais je sus que moi, c'était la chose qu'il me manquait. Sans cesser de le regarder, je commençai à aller plus loin en lui, tapant dans cette chose qui lui faisait du bien. Je lâchai aussi une de ses mains pour aller donner de l'attention à son sexe.

Ce qui suivit fut la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je le vis ouvrir sa bouche, criant silencieusement pendant qu'un liquide tiède atterrissait sur mes doigts et mon bas ventre. Je me sentis aussi me vider en lui, et ma respiration se bloqua, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour ne laisser passer que du silence. Quand j'eus fini d'éjaculer, je posai mon front moite contre le sien et l'embrassai.

**POV Harry**

Quand il posa son front contre le mien et qu'il m'embrassa, tout un mélange de sentiments, que j'avais ressentis indépendamment jusque là, vinrent perturber ce moment.

Bien évidemment j'avais aimé, tout, et bien évidemment j'avais aussi eu des moments de doute, de peur. Je n'avais rien laissé paraitre à Draco, rien dis. J'avais pris sur moi et affronté ce... mal être. Le plus angoissant, fut quand il avait demandé à voir mes yeux. Il avait été plus effrayant pour moi, que le moment où Draco m'avait pénétré. Mais je le lui avais accordé immédiatement. Et j'avais bien fait...

Quand nos yeux s'étaient accrochés, je l'avais vu lui, Draco, mon ange, celui que j'aimais. Je m'étais ensuite laissé enflammer totalement par son regard hypnotisant, ses gestes et ses mouvements, avant d'être emporté par une vague de plaisir inconnue jusque là. Celle que lui seul avait pu, et pourrait, me faire ressentir.

Prenant enfin réellement conscience du bien-être qu'il m'apportait continuellement, des larmes de bonheur glissèrent sur mes joues. En les sentant couler, je mis fin à son baiser et allai enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Il voulut bouger, se retirer de moi, mais je l'en empêchai en serrant plus fortement mes jambes que je n'avais toujours pas enlevé de ses hanches.

Il ne chercha plus à s'éloigner et me laissa quelques secondes de répits avant de me demander :

- Ca va mon amour ?

Je lui signifiai de la tête que oui et l'enlaçai encore un peu plus. Comme si je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi et ne me quitte jamais.

- Je suis là... et je ne vais pas partir, laisse-moi juste respirer, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Me comprenait-il à ce point pour deviner ce que je pensais à ce moment là ? Me demandai-je en desserrant ma prise sur lui et en abaissant mes jambes pour lui rendre un peu de liberté.

Il en profita pour effleurer mes lèvres et se retirer de mon corps, puis il s'allongea à mes côtés en me prenant dans ses bras. Il laissa assez d'espace entre nous pour que nous puissions nous voir et ancra son regard au mien.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je très doucement.

Je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler et il avança son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, puis me dit :

- Si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre dire ça...

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, lui répétai-je inlassablement avant qu'il ne me coupe :

- Je t'aime aussi !

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et me dit :

- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et... et ce que nous venons de vivre n'a pas de mot... Je me sens... si heureux près de toi, murmura-t-il.

- Si, ce que nous venons de vivre à un mot, enfin pour moi, finis-je tout à coup peu sûr de ce que j'allais dire.

- Ah bon, lequel ? Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

- Victoire. J'ai enfin réussi à vaincre mes peurs, mes angoisses. J'ai réussi à être à toi, entièrement, complètement, corps et âme.

Il me serra dans ses bras et posa son front contre le mien. Je le sentis trembler un peu, avant qu'il ne me dise :

- Harry... je sais que c'est soudain, mais accepterais-tu de m'épouser à nos dix-sept ans. Je veux que nous soyons unis avant la fin...

Mon cœur s'arrêta puis reparti à une vitesse folle en entendant sa demande, mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire béat d'apparaitre sur mon visage et mes lèvres de parler :

- Oui, d'accord, si tu veux toujours de moi à ce moment là.

- Je serais le plus idiot des hommes si je ne voulais plus de toi, me dit-il en se blottissant contre moi. Alors, nous sommes comme qui dirais... fiancés ?

- Comme qui dirait oui, répondis-je en allant entremêler nos doigts.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je sentis son souffle devenir plus lent, il s'endormait.

Je lui soufflai alors tout doucement :

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

- 'nuit 'mour

Je souris et pris le même chemin que lui en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-cinquième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 20 pages, 6.645 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Il était temps, je pense. Nous ne pouvions plus faire patienter Draco. Le pauvre, il avait été obligé de se masturber seul... quelle honte, Mdr ! Sinon, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre « lemoné » vous à plu. Pour nous le dire, un seul moyen : la review. A dans deux semaines (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et voilà, Harry a enfin réussi à franchir le pas, à passer à autre chose, à aimer et laisser Draco l'aimer. J'espère lui avoir fait franchir ce cap comme il faut, que ça parait crédible ? Sinon, je suis sûre que vous, vous êtes ravi qu'il ait sauté le pas, lol. Dites nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre au goût de citron et rassurez moi sur mon interprétation d'Harry ^^ Gros bisou à tous et à dans 15 jours ^^

**Archimède (**la béta**) :** Qui a dit elle tape l'incruste ? Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord ! Un chapitre au goût de citron ? Ce que je vais dire va casser l'ambiance mais ça me fait pense à Dumbledore et ses bonbons ahahah lol… pardon. Ok je vais me cacher… Non sérieusement ce chapitre avait un goût mielleux ! J'ai adoré et puis il y a la petite surprise de la fin :) trop cool ! Absolument pas déçue de ce merveilleux chapitre. Colin a perdu il peut aller brûler sur un bucher oh oui ! niark niark niark !

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	28. Chapitre 26

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice :** Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

1 : Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

2 : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

**Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous **_(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_** :**

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour tout le monde. Ayant encore la tête dans le cul, je vais faire très simple : Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Bonjour tout le monde, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

**Note de la bêta :** Toujours un vrai moment de plaisir avec vous !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kahlan** : Merci pour ta review. Ravies que ce chapitre t'ait convenu. Nous avons beaucoup aimé écrire un lemon « maladroit », car c'est tout de même leur première fois, ils ne pouvaient pas en être autrement, lol. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 **_*Pour situer, ce chapitre se déroule le 29/10/1996*_

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que pendant ma ronde, je tombe sur Dumbledore ?

Il en avait profité pour me demander un service et je n'avais pas pu le lui refuser. Actuellement, ma ronde étant finie, je parcourais de nouveau les couloirs à la recherche de la personne à qui était destiné le message que le directeur m'avait demandé de porter. Et je ne le trouvais pas !

J'avais bien sûr commencé par aller à ses appartements, mais je n'avais pas eu de réponses. Sachant qu'il faisait aussi des rondes, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que le chercher dans le château. Avoir la carte d'Harry m'aurait été bénéfique et aurait abrégé mon calvaire. J'étais épuisée d'avoir trop révisé et je n'aspirais qu'à retrouver mon lit. Mais voilà, j'avais ce maudit message à...

Là ! Je venais de le voir passer à un embranchement au fond du couloir. Je courus après lui en l'appelant :

- Professeur. Professeur, attendez !

Cette scène m'en rappelait une autre, celle où je l'avais poursuivi de la même manière alors qu'il accompagnait Draco qui conduisait Harry à l'infirmerie.

En le rattrapant, je vis qu'il m'avait entendu et qu'il m'attendait. Je m'arrêtai devant lui, essoufflée, et ne dis rien pour justement reprendre une respiration normale.

- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle Granger ?

Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer. Il semblait fatigué, déçu et... en colère. Cette constatation me déstabilisa.

Comment le fait de me voir pouvait amener la déception et la colère sur son visage ?

Le ton qu'il employa pour me parler ne fit que me confirmer son état d'esprit. Il restait poli, mais c'était tout. Et cela me fit mal. J'en déduisis que je devais encore prendre de la distance par rapport à lui, aux sentiments qu'il avait fait naitre en moi.

- J'ai croisé le directeur tout à l'heure en faisant ma ronde et comme il était fatigué, enfin d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. J'ai commencé par aller chez vous, mais vous n'y étiez pas alors j'ai dû refaire tous les étages pour vous trouver. Cela doit faire une demi-heure que je vous cherche, mais vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver, lui dis-je en me rendant compte que j'avais parlé inutilement juste pour faire durer cette rencontre.

- Et quel est ce message ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour vous écouter parler pour ne rien dire !

- Tenez, lui rétorquai-je en faisant court cette fois.

Il prit le parchemin et quand ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, je frissonnai et me yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Mais je les rouvris aussi vite quand il me rembarra une nouvelle fois :

- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements !

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je ne pus me résoudre à le faire sans lui demander comment il allait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais beau me convaincre de faire, devoir arrêter de penser à lui et autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Surtout en le voyant si en colère.

- Comment... comment vas-tu Severus ? Lui demandai-je en bafouillant lamentablement.

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si en colère après moi. Moi qui pensais qu'en te laissant tranquille et en redevenant juste ton élève tu en serais content. Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? Car c'est bien contre moi que toute cette colère est dirigée ?

Je pris appuis sur le mur en finissant ma question et laissai vagabonder mon regard sur le couloir. Je ne voulais pas le regarder et envoyer balader mes résolutions. Car je sentais bien qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je cède à mon cœur et que j'oublie la raison.

- Evidement que je suis en colère contre toi. Comment en serait-il autrement ? Tu m'as demandé de faire une chose des plus dures pour moi... et quand... tu m'as juste tourné le dos !

Je fus surprise par ses paroles et dirigeai mon regard vers le sien. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, j'avais beau me remémorer tout ce que nous nous étions dit auparavant, je ne voyais pas de quoi il me parlait. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu lui demander ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Severus. Qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- De l'oublier, de lui dire au revoir... et…

Il ferma sa bouche et me toisa avec encore plus de colère. Sans un mot de plus, il fit tournoyer sa cape et prit la direction des cachots.

Le temps que j'enregistre et comprenne l'information, il était déjà parti.

Parlait-il vraiment de Lily ?

Venait-il de me dire qu'il avait tiré un trait sur elle parce que je le lui avais demandé ?

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait ça. Mais je pouvais comprendre qu'il m'en veuille autant s'il l'avait réellement fait au moment où j'avais repris mes distances avec lui.

Voyant que je n'avais pas encore bougé et qu'il devait être déjà loin, je me mis à courir comme une folle à sa suite en me demandant pour qu'elles raisons il avait accédé à une telle demande de ma part. Je ne le rattrapai qu'au moment où il allait fermer la porte de ses appartements.

- Severus, attends, criai-je.

**POV Severus**

Une part de moi voulait faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et une autre me disait de l'écouter. Je soufflai donc et dis, la voix fatiguée :

- Quoi ? Un autre message à me transmettre !

- Oui, me dit-elle en s'arrêtant sur le pas de ma porte.

- Je t'écoute, me résignai-je.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai contraint à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir fait cette demande.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je soudain plus que choqué par ses révélations.

Avais-je dit au revoir à Lily pour rien ? Avais-je fait cela ?

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, je t'ai demandé d'oublier... Lily, de lui dire au revoir. C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit ? C'est cette demande, celle que je ne me souviens pas avoir faite ?

Je ne pouvais que regarder cette femme devant moi, me dire avec... facilité que j'avais fait la pire chose pour rien.

Je sentis ma main trembler et désirant oublier cette vérité monstrueuse, je lâchai la poignée de la porte et pris le chemin de mon mini bar. J'ouvris la carafe de Brandy et bus à même cette dernière.

Merlin, qu'avais-je fait ?

La brûlure dans ma gorge n'était rien en comparaison à celle de mon cœur et de ma conscience. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire au revoir, je n'aurais pas dû le faire...

Un sanglot me prit par surprise et ne voulant pas pleurer une fois de plus, je balançai ma carafe en cristal sur le mur. Elle se brisa en milliers de morceaux et ne voulant m'arrêter là, je cassai chaque verre, chaque bouteille. Je pouvais m'entendre hurler et crier ma souffrance et rien ne pouvait me faire arrêter. Tout à coup, une vague de magie afflua dans mon bras et je sus qu'il était trop tard.

Elle explosa et envoya balader le mur qui séparait ma cuisine de mon salon. Les briques éparpillées sur le sol, ma cuisine dévastée me firent tomber à genoux. Je sentis plus que je vis les bouts de cristal m'écorcher la peau, mais cela était si infime par rapport à ce que j'avais fait que je restai là, le regard dans le vide.

- Severus, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça, c'était égoïste de ma part. Je n'avais pas le droit d'exiger ça de toi. Pardon. Je te voulais pour moi seule et je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire du mal. Excuse-moi, entendis-je derrière moi.

- Pour toi seule ? Cesse de mentir alors que tu ne te souviens même plus de ta demande...

- Oui c'est vrai, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je suis sûre du pourquoi je l'ai faite. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons que ma jalousie, me répondit-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi sur les débris causés par mon excès de rage.

Je repris conscience à ce moment là et lui dis, avec une voix trop douce à mon goût :

- Tu vas te blesser...

- Je m'en moque.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demandai-je.

- Pour toi. Tu ne vas pas bien et j'en suis la responsable.

- Je vais bien, alors tu peux t'en aller.

Je me relevai et la tête me tourna. Je dus m'appuyer sur mon bar afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne et une voix me dire :

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Viens t'allonger.

Je me laissai faire et elle me fit m'allonger sur le canapé. Sa main dans le mienne était chaude et douce. Cela me rappela cette première nuit entre nous. Mais j'étais trop fatigué, trop las pour faire autre chose que fermer les yeux. La seule chose que je me rendis compte avant de tomber dans l'inconscience du sommeil, fut que je n'avais pas lâché sa main.

**POV Neville**

J'étais gêné d'avoir répondu de cette manière à Malfoy, mais la faute en revenait à Blaise qui n'avait pas daigné lâcher mes lèvres le temps de parler avec son ami. D'ailleurs, il les tenait toujours prisonnières et l'air commençait à me manquer. Ce fut donc moi qui stoppai ce vorace et lui reculai la tête en la tenant dans mes mains.

- Calme tes ardeurs Blaise. Je suis déjà aussi prêt que toi, lui dis-je en donnant un coup de bassin afin qu'il sente mon érection. Mais si tu t'évertues à m'étouffer en m'embrassant comme tu le fais, tu ne pourras pas en profiter, me moquai-je en enlevant mes mains de son visage.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour passer aux choses sérieuses, me dit-il en posant sa main sur la bosse de mon pantalon.

Je mis mes mains sous ses fesses et me levai en le portant. Il entoura mon bassin de ses jambes et mon cou de ses bras pour s'agripper et ne pas tomber. Tout en me dirigeant vers le lit, je souris d'avance en sachant que ce soir j'allais devancer ses attentes et ses demandes.

Arrivés devant le lit, je lui dis tout en nous y laissant tomber :

- Que tu le demandes, voilà ce que nous attendions justement.

Je fondis ensuite sur sa bouche, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et reçus un grognement en retour. Mon baiser n'avait rien de délicat ou de sensuel, il était comme il les aimait, avide et brutal.

Mes mains elles, commençaient déjà à le déshabiller et les siennes en faisaient tout autant. Je le relâchai pour reprendre ma respiration et me redressai pour faciliter notre mise à nu. C'est un Blaise essoufflé qui en profita pour me demander :

- Merlin, tu as mangé quoi avant de venir ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il y avait au repas. Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je en lui enlevant son pull et son t-shirt.

- Parce que Salazar, je veux que tu manges la même chose dès demain ! Tu es chaud bouillant !

- Parce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas ? Soufflai-je amusé, l'empêchant de m'enlever mes vêtements en le plaquant sur le lit avec ma main droite.

- Bordel, baise-moi, t'es trop sexe comme ça... ton regard me bouffe tout cru et je dis OUI !

De ma main gauche, je défis sa ceinture et l'attache de son pantalon. Ensuite je me contorsionnai vers l'arrière pour lui retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes, mais comme il bougeait pour que je le relâche, je n'y arrivais pas.

Je me retournai donc vers lui pour lui répondre et le mettre en garde :

- Je ne sais pas si je vais accéder à ta demande si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger... Alors reste tranquille, je vais me relever et tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger de là, compris ?

- Compris...

- Bien...

Je me relevai donc et allai lui enlever ce qui me gênait, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. Le voyant amorcer un mouvement, je le stoppai immédiatement d'un air faussement fâché :

- J'ai dis ne bouge pas !

- Oh Merlin que tu es bandant comme ça, s'étrangla-t-il en me regardant intensément.

- J'espère bien ! On n'est pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, rétorquai-je en enlevant mon pull.

Ce dernier à terre, je défis les boutons de ma chemise et l'enlevai rapidement. Changeant d'optique, je pris tout mon temps pour retirer tout ce que je portais en dessous de la ceinture. Mes yeux braqués sur Blaise, je pus le voir se lécher les lèvres ainsi que son regard qui n'arrêtait pas de descendre et remonter sur moi. Je l'entendis même gémir d'anticipation quand il s'arrêta sur mon sexe érigé.

Jugeant que je l'avais assez fait "souffrir" comme ça, je le rejoignis et le fis remonter vers la tête de lit.

Mon corps le surplombait mais ne le touchait pas. J'étais à genoux, mon torse maintenu au dessus du sien grâce à mes bras sur lesquels je prenais appuis et ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Ce fut dans un souffle que je lui demandai :

- Tu es prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Plus que jamais...

A sa réponse, je me laissai tomber sur lui, faisant ainsi se toucher nos érections. Il ne retint pas le gémissement de plaisir que cela lui procura, tout comme moi. Je fis ensuite parcourir ma langue sur tout le haut de son corps.

Plus je descendais, plus je me cambrais et lui exposais ma chute de reins à cause de ma position. Mes genoux étaient toujours fermement posés aux niveaux de son bassin, comme je le voulais.

Arrivé à son sexe, je lui pris les hanches, qu'il tendait vers moi, en main et lui fis comprendre de se retourner. Il s'exécuta et se retrouva sur le ventre en un rien de temps. Me maintenant de ma main gauche, la droite alla directement le préparer. Je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt, facilement, comme à chaque fois et n'attendis pas pour y ajouter un deuxième. Mais alors que j'amorçais des allées et venues en lui, il me dit :

- Je t'ai promis qu'on prendrait notre temps Neville...

- Je sais. Mais tu es affamé et si je veux que tu sois patient plus tard, il faut bien que je calme ton appétit d'abord, lui répondis-je en entamant des mouvements de ciseaux.

- Hum... oui, alors viens, me dit-il en montant des hanches.

Je terminai sa préparation en rajoutant un troisième doigt et quand il vint à chaque va-et-vient à la rencontre de ceux-ci, je les retirai. Je me glissai ensuite plus loin et le fis se mettre à quatre pattes. Je ne lui infligeai pas une attente plus longue et le pénétrai entièrement quand il fut positionné comme demandé. Je savais, pour avoir couché avec lui assez souvent, qu'il ne demandait pas de douceur et qu'il aimait ce genre de relation. Et il me le confirma en criant :

- Défonce-moi !

- Demande accordée, lui dis-je en commençant des va-et-vient rapides en lui.

Sous mes assauts, il se cramponna au montant de la tête de lit et laissa reposer son torse sur les draps. Tout au long de mes allers et venus je pus l'entendre gémir, me demander d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, mais jamais il ne cria comme les autres fois quand je touchai sa prostate.

Déçu de ne pas lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir que ce qu'il attendait, je me retirai et lui dis :

- Retourne-toi.

- Pourquoi ? Continue ! Pilonne-moi nom de Merlin !

- Retourne-toi Blaise et laisse-moi faire. Je te jure que tu m'en redemanderas après.

- Bon, ok, laisse-moi me tourner...

De nouveau sur le dos, je le fis glisser vers moi, installant ses jambes sur mes épaules. Moi, je gardai ma position sur les genoux, mes mains posées autour de lui pour me soutenir et le pénétrai de nouveau. Je repris mes mouvements en lui, le pilonnant fortement et le faisant enfin crier. Son corps commençait à se soulever à chaque coup de reins et j'en fus satisfait.

- Hum... oui... trou-moi le cul... plus fort...

J'accélérai à sa demande, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis que mes bras allaient me lâcher. Je ralentis donc mes coups de reins et fis descendre ses jambes en me redressant. Avant qu'il ne râle de mon ralentissement, je m'assis sur mes mollets et lui pris les mains pour le tirer vers moi. Il se retrouva assis sur mon sexe et entoura mon dos de ses jambes. Je pris sa bouche d'assaut et mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour le faire glisser de haut en bas sur mon membre.

Cette position me donna plus de facilité à atteindre sa glande, je la touchais à chaque pénétration, qui se faisait plus profondes. Blaise ne fut plus que cris et halètements à partir de ce moment là.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière, se retenant de ses mains qu'il avait passées autour de mon cou. Son ventre collé au mien, me permettait de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de son sexe, qui était comprimé entre nous.

La jouissance fulgurante de Blaise me prit au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il jouisse avant moi. Ses chairs se contractaient sur mon membre et je continuai d'y faire glisser Blaise, afin de le rejoindre rapidement. Mais cela fut plus difficile suite au poids mort qu'il était devenu dans son orgasme. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il se redressa et me dit :

- Je vais m'occuper de toi !

- Laisse, lui soufflai-je en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Tu t'occuperas... de moi plus tard, finis-je en lui donnant quelques coups de reins salvateurs.

Je me vidai en lui quelques secondes plus tard et me laissai retomber sur son corps, haletant, épuisé et fébrile.

Après un petit moment comme ça, je me retirai et m'allongeai à ses côtés.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je glissais vers le sommeil. Blaise ne devait pas être d'accord pour que je dorme car il me dit en me secouant l'épaule :

- Hey, on a toute la nuit pour baiser comme des malades alors le sommeil, c'est pas prévu au programme.

- Laisse-moi juste dix minutes s'il te plait. Je suis extenué là, lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Ok, mais pas plus... j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec toi.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre ce qu'il venait de dire, "Perdre du temps avec moi" ? Je perdis le sourire et ne pris pas quatre chemins pour lui dire :

- Parce que tu perds ton temps avec moi. C'est comme ça que tu qualifies ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Heu... tu comprends toujours tout ce que je dis de travers ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais là tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas perdre du temps avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre franchement.

Il se mit à rire puis me monta dessus. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me dit :

- Non, je ne veux pas perdre du temps que je pourrais avoir avec toi. Nous n'aurons pas tous les jours cette chambre et je voudrais en profiter. Je vais être franc avec toi... depuis notre plan cul, je me sens mieux, plus joyeux et moins... en manque. Alors non, je ne perds pas mon temps avec toi, acheva-t-il en venant mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Je souris et récupérai ma lèvre avant de lui dire :

- Je préfère ça. Mais laisse-moi quand même dix minutes pour récupérer, car je constate que je n'ai pas réussi à atténuer ton appétit, tu es quand même impatient.

**POV Blaise**

Cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'avais consenti à garder le silence. Je me tournai alors pour lui faire face et je vis, avec raison, qu'il s'était endormi. Ce sale petit imbécile dormait !

Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire, nous avions une aubaine en or pour cette nuit et même si j'allais devoir céder ma place de dominé, j'étais sûr que cette nuit serait inoubliable jusqu'à la prochaine. Car nul doute que j'allais agacer Draco pour qu'il me prête sa chambre plus souvent.

Me disant que le temps était aux gestes, j'allai poser mes lèvres sur la clavicule de Neville. J'allai m'amuser à caresser son torse de ma langue, quand une voix amusée me demanda :

- Tu es vraiment affamé à ce point là que tu me réveilles de cette façon ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dis-je en collant mon corps au sien pour qu'il sente ma queue dressée.

- Je crois que je peux le sentir en effet, me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un... simple et chaste baiser.

Je reculai la tête et demandai :

- Tu veux que... que je sois tendre et doux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Et bien, parce que... et bien, je vais te baiser, enfin, te prendre. Et tu m'as gentiment rappelé l'autre jour que tu n'étais pas comme moi.

- Euh... oui. Mais si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-il de me dire en rougissant.

- Non, je vais le faire... j'en meurs pas d'envie mais, et bien, je t'avais promis.

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne, de la même manière qu'avant, et dis ensuite :

- Je peux aussi être doux. J'ai plus de mal, mais j'y arrive.

Je vis son visage se décomposer légèrement avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos en me disant :

- Tout compte fait, laisse tomber. Ce... ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me vautrant sur lui.

- Je... euh... je te rappelle que je suis... vierge. Et ce que tu me dis ne me rassures pas. Tu aimes peut-être être "baisé" comme tu me le demandes, mais moi je ne suis pas sûr d'aimé ça si tu n'arrives pas à rester... doux.

- Je vais réussir à rester doux, j'ai simplement voulu mettre en avant que ce n'est pas ma nature première. Neville, regarde-moi, ordonnai-je doucement néanmoins.

Il se retourna et ancra ses yeux aux miens.

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une première fois et... la mienne a été douce, tendre... merveilleuse...

Je me tus, ne voulant pas me souvenir de ce connard de Richester. J'expirai et inspirai deux à trois fois avant de continuer :

- Et la tienne, le sera. As-tu confiance en moi ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, me répondit-il sans lâcher mon regard d'un iota.

- Alors nous allons coucher ensemble... je ne vais pas te baiser Neville. Es-tu passé chez Pompom en prévision de ce soir ? Le questionnai-je.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore bu la potion, me répondit-il cette fois-ci en rougissant, mais en restant toujours fixé sur mes yeux.

- L'as-tu pris avec toi ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai pensé à toi, j'en ai pris une, le rassurai-je en caressant sa joue.

Quand mon geste parvint à mon cerveau, je retirai ma main comme si elle s'était brûlée et dis, avec une voix moins... pas moi :

- Hum, alors ! Potion ou pas potion ?

- Oui, dans la poche de mon pantalon, me répondit-il en me fixant avec étonnement.

- Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais la prendre.

Je voulais quitter le lit quelques instant pour reprendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et de me perdre dans mes souvenirs. Même si j'aurais préféré garder cette distance avec lui, je ne pouvais pas juste le baiser un coup, surtout pour sa première fois. Et pourtant Morgane savait qu'en cet instant, j'avais besoin de détachement, de brutalité et de vulgarité pour me récupérer.

Quand mes pieds nus furent sur la pierre froide du sol de la chambre, je recherchai des yeux le pantalon et quand je le vis, je me précipitai vers lui. Je fouillai la poche. La fiole au liquide marron en main, je me retournai et allai grimper sur le lit, mais une question me désarçonna :

- Pourquoi depuis quelques minutes j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre Blaise Zabini avec moi ?

- Co... comment ça, un autre Blaise, je suis le même, dis-je en me tournant sur moi-même mais en stressant intérieurement.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas croire que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Merlin, je n'étais pas préparé pour faire face à ça !

- Oui, c'était juste une impression par rapport à la douceur que tu as utilisée pour me parler.

- Oh...

Je restai planté là, au milieu de la chambre. Je le sentais bien que cette première avec lui allait me faire chier. Voilà que... que je devenais trop doux. Et je ne voulais pas être doux.

Énervé contre moi-même, j'allai sur le lit et dis sèchement, le regrettant immédiatement :

- Tiens, bois et comme ça, on s'y met !

- Ne te force pas pour... moi, si ça te fais chier ! Me dit-il en entrecoupant sa phrase pour avaler la potion. J'ai l'impression de t'envoyer à la mort, rajouta-t-il.

- Et bien, la petite mort, comme on dit, m'obligeai-je à dire en souriant.

J'allai l'embrasser comme il le voulait, et murmurai :

- Maintenant, tu vas passer à la casserole et tu vas adorer ça... si tu es le contraire de moi.

- Tu m'en as juste coupé l'envie avec ta façon de me dire de boire cette satanée potion, au goût infecte soit-dit en passant, râla-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Oh...

Sans attendre, je fondis sur sa bouche et la pénétrai de ma langue. Mes mains, elles, le contraire de ma langue brusque, se firent caresses et allèrent flatter ses cuisses. Pendant qu'il répondait à mon baiser, je parcourus son corps comme jamais encore et je pus entendre un petit soupir sortir de sa gorge quand je me reculai pour respirer un peu. Il me dit, en tournant sa tête :

- Je crois que finalement, l'envie m'est revenue.

Je souris et dis :

- C'est parce que je suis irrésistible, hein, avoue...

- Peut-être bien ou peut-être pas. Je n'avouerai jamais, même sous la torture.

J'étais content que la tension se soit apaisée et sans vouloir perdre plus de temps, je me relevai et allai chercher dans mon pantalon, la fiole de lubrifiant que j'avais prise à l'infirmerie. La fiole en main, je me retournai et vis que le regard de Neville était porté sur mon cul. Je le secouai alors et dis amusé :

- Ton tour, puis, il sera tout à toi !

Il rougit et ensuite, ce fils de chien passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Merlin que je voulais cette bouche et cette langue dans mon cul !

Je secouai la tête et repris place sur le lit. Je souris, tel un carnivore et passai ma paume sur son tibia. Mon regard remonta le long de ses jambes, puis, survola son sexe, son ventre un peu enrobé et enfin, son visage. Il était rouge brique et dans un autre moment, je l'aurais raillé. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie. Ce garçon un peu mal dans sa peau, car ça je l'avais bien remarqué même si Théo disait de moi que j'étais aveugle. Et le voir là, sans pudeur offert à ma vue, me fit soudain plaisir. Je me fis alors un devoir d'aller déposer ma bouche sur sa hanche et de la remonter pour parcourir son ventre. Je sentis sa main venir stopper ma tête et j'entendis :

- Peux-tu oublier de t'occuper de cette partie de mon corps... s'il te plait ?

- Non, elle fait partie de toi et tu... tu devrais l'accepter.

Je repris le chemin avec ma bouche et l'entendis soupirer, mais il ne me stoppa plus. Quand je jugeai que la leçon était enregistrée, je pris pour mission de le rendre fou en suçant ses tétons.

Ma langue lapa, mes lèvres prirent entre leurs filets ces bouts de chairs roses. Une de mes mains alla masturber sa queue et elle était déjà bien dressée. Je ne devais pas m'attarder sinon, il allait vider ses couilles avant le moment fatidique. Je consentis à aller embrasser sa bouche, bien que j'aurais pu m'en passer. Nos langues se prirent en otage l'une l'autre et après quelques minutes, je quittai sa bouche et dis, la voix charmeuse :

- Prêt pour passer à plus sérieux ?

- Oui... je pense...

Je me plaçai sur les genoux et pris un oreiller sur le côté gauche du lit qui était inutilisé. Je soulevai les hanches larges du futur dominé et les déposai dessus. Cela serait mieux pour la position.

Sans attendre, j'ouvris ensuite la fiole et plongeai mes doigts dans le gel. Je les dirigeai ensuite à son cul. J'appliquai le liquide à son trou qui était, je devais le dire, chaud. Je perçus un mouvement de jambe alors, je remontai mon regard pour voir qu'il était... mal à l'aise ?

Qu'avait-il donc ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je en fourrant un premier doigt dans son cul.

- C'est juste que... je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, mais ça va passer...

- Tu dois te détendre... parle-moi un peu de toi, dis-je en jouant avec mon doigt en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Ah oui, pourquoi tu aimes tant les plantes.

Tout en lui disant cela, je reportai mon regard sur son cul et je fus jaloux. J'aurais tant voulu que ce sois moi à sa place, en train d'être fouillé comme ça. Merlin, j'avais déjà hâte d'en finir pour qu'il me baise.

- Peut-être le fait qu'elles ne sont pas aussi chiantes que les être humains. Qu'elles ne se foutent pas de moi en permanence comme la plupart des élèves de cette école. Entre autres choses bien sûr.

- C'est à ce point là ?

- De quoi ? Qu'elles ne sont pas chiantes ?

- Non, qu'on se foute de ta gueule. Ca t'atteint à ce point là ?

Le voyant prit dans la conversation, j'en profitai pour lui mettre un second doigt. Je le vis serrer les dents mais il me répondit tout de même :

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'amuse d'entendre plus des trois quarts des élèves m'appeler "la calamité des potions" ou autres gentils surnoms de ce genre.

Je stoppai ma préparation et le regardai. Il avait les yeux brillants... et j'étais sûr que c'était de la haine. Voulant qu'il s'apaise, je dis, sans réfléchir plus à la question :

- Si tu veux, je peux te donner des cours de potion... en échange, tu me baiseras. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Me demanda-t-il en braquant son regard sur moi.

- Heu non, avouai-je. Je t'en donne l'impression ?

Je repris mes allées et venues en lui, pour occuper mon esprit et ne pas démarrer au quart de tour. Ce serait con que je me casse maintenant alors que j'avais été baisé une petite fois.

- Oh... Tu m'aiderais vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

- Ben ouais.

Bon note à moi-même, réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ma gueule. Maintenant, pour garder mon plan cul, j'allais devoir lui donner un ou deux cours.

Me sentant frustré, je l'enculai d'un troisième doigt. Il gémit et immédiatement, je baissai la tête pour engloutir sa bite un peu ramollie. Il me dit, tout en écartant un peu plus ses jambes :

- On verra ça... plus tard... pour les potions... Je pense qu'on a... mieux à faire là.

- Tu aimes pour le moment ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et repris sa queue en bouche. Je me mis à le sucer avec précision tout en étirant son trou du cul très chaud. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour me répondre :

- Maintenant que c'est... moins douloureux, oui...

J'en conclus qu'il ressentait déjà moins la douleur alors, je me dis que c'était bon. Je lâchai sa bite humide, léchai la goutte blanche et retirai mes doigts. Je me badigeonnai ensuite la queue de gel et présentai ensuite mon gland à son cul. J'étais presqu'allongé sur lui, et nos regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. J'attendais un genre de signal de sa part pour donner un premier coup de reins.

- Je... vas-y...

Le signal donné, je donnai un coup de hanche et le rempli de quelques centimètres. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et je sus que ma queue lui faisait mal. J'étais bien monté et... et pour une première sodomie, je n'étais pas le dominant idéal. Voulant malgré tout que sa première fois soit la mieux, je me décidai à aller enrouler ma main autour de sa bite pour ranimer son plaisir.

Quand mes doigts touchèrent sa queue, il gémit de surprise et je souris, tout en m'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Il était chaud, serré à souhait et comme rarement, je ressentais du plaisir à être dans un corps. Je n'avais en faite même jamais ressentis de plaisir à être la bite dans un cul. J'en fus déstabilisé et cela du se voir, car j'entendis :

- Apprécierais-tu... d'avoir inversé... les rôles ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? Demandai-je en reprenant contenance.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il... qu'il en sache trop sur moi. C'était un plan cul, rien d'autre. Et puis, je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi être en lui me faisait autant de bien. Pas autant qu'avoir sa bite dans mon cul, mais plus que les deux seules autres fois où j'avais dominé.

- J'ai cru lire de l'étonnement... sur ton visage...

- Parce que... Merlin ferme là !

Je m'enfonçai en lui rudement... avec regret. J'avais oublié que c'était sa première fois. Je fis alors ce que très rarement j'avais fait dans ma vie.

- Pardon, pardonne-moi, dis-je en allant embrasser doucement sa bouche.

Je m'écartai ensuite de lui et vis des larmes couler vers ses tempes. Je me sentis mal et bougeai pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Je les serrai très fort et redis :

- Neville pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès et... pardon...

J'allai redéposer ma bouche au coin de la sienne, avec une tendresse rarement employée et j'entendis, après quelques secondes :

- C'est bon... ça va passer... J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne... pourrais pas tenir ta promesse...

Sans comprendre, des larmes coulèrent d'elle même, sans mon consentement, me montrant plus vrai auprès de lui, qu'auprès d'un inconnu.

Pour éviter qu'il ne les voie, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes et en déposant ma bouche avec douceur sur la peau sous son oreille, je fis de très légers mouvements de bassin, entrant et sortant ma queue de ce fourreau bouillant et serré.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps durèrent mes allées et venues en lui, mais à un moment, je sentis le corps sous moi bouger. Mes larmes ayant arrêté de couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'extirpai ma tête de son cou et ancrai mes yeux aux siens.

J'allais encore une fois m'excuser, mais je trouvai une autre idée. Je me retirai de lui complètement et le pénétrai de nouveau, avec lenteur, tendresse et attention. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le passé, le mien. J'avais la vision que le corps sous moi n'était qu'un autre moi, pour ma première fois. Le meilleur moment de ma vie, qui maintenant, était le pire.

Mes coups de bite furent de plus en plus amples, allant et venant en lui plus loin... mais toujours avec la douceur que je lui avais promise.

Douceur qui, en cet instant, ne me gênait plus. Je prenais plaisir à être en lui, ma queue au chaud. Je prenais plaisir avec cette lenteur et cette attention que je lui témoignais.

Mon corps se mit à trembler et cela n'était pas dû à ma future jouissance, mais plutôt à l'intensité de la chose, de l'acte en lui-même. Et j'en voulus à Neville pour me faire revivre ça. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir en définitive, il n'était pas Richester, il n'était pas cet enfant de salaud qui m'avait fait voir les étoiles, pour ensuite me faire tomber sur terre aussi vite.

Il n'était pas ce fils de pute qui m'avait dit m'aimer, qui m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais je n'aurais pu rêver, pour ensuite l'entendre dire toutes ces choses horribles sur moi à ses amis. Et plus que tout, Neville n'était pas moi, ce jeune garçon de quatorze ans éperdu d'amour pour un enfoiré de première qui mentait comme il respirait.

M'en voulant tout à coup pour avoir gâché sa première fois, je me donnai pour mission de lui faire l'amour.

J'allai alors poser ma bouche sur la sienne, comme une caresse et une de mes mains lâcha la sienne pour se mettre à voyager sur son corps.

Je sentis ses rondeurs sous mes doigts, je sentis la sueur qui couvrait son corps. Je pouvais sentir toutes ces choses avec mes doigts, mais je ne sentais pas sa bouche me répondre.

Je reculai alors la tête et il me dit, sans que je puisse dire quoi que se soit :

- Alors là, tu m'épates... Où est passé le Blaise qui... ne connait pas la tendresse ?

Je souris et sans attendre, je fondis sur sa bouche qui me répondit enfin. Nos langues s'enlacèrent comme jamais encore et enivré par ça, je repris mes mouvements en lui, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de les avoir stoppés.

Le reste ne fut plus que soupirs, baisers, tendresse et caresses.

J'avais gardé une lenteur douloureuse, j'avais donné trop de moi-même et tantôt je voyais Neville sous moi, tantôt, je me voyais moi, avec l'autre enfant de pute me surplombant. Mais je tins bon, sans transmettre ma colère.

Et après un temps interminable, je sentis enfin les débuts de la jouissance et Neville aussi. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et voulant lui faire connaître les joies de la prostate, je me mis à tenter de la trouver.

Ce fut trois minutes plus tard que j'y parvins et un cri déchira la pièce. Je refis encore et encore ce même mouvement, de plus en plus, oubliant ma lenteur, pour l'amener au septième ciel. Et mon ardeur ne le dérangea pas car il n'était plus que gémissements sous mes coups de buttoir.

Le voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge, je retournai prendre sa bouche, tout en glissant ma main entre nos corps pour masturber sa bite gonflée et certainement douloureuse.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de poignet et de bassin, pour que nous nous vidions ensemble.

**POV Neville**

Blaise resta affalé sur mon corps, tandis que moi je redescendais petit à petit sur terre. Mon esprit était encore embrumé par la déferlante de plaisir que je venais de ressentir, mais quelques pensées cohérentes arrivaient à traverser ce brouillard.

Ca y était. J'avais passé la dernière étape de mon dépucelage total. Moi, Neville Londubat, 16 ans, garçon empoté et trop enrobé, je venais de franchir le pas de jeune garçon à jeune homme.

Et tout ça avec le plus improbable des partenaires, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son état. Un partenaire des plus actifs et affamé.

Quand il avait commencé à me dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être doux j'avais commencé à revenir sur mon envie d'inverser les rôles. Mais il avait su me convaincre de lui faire confiance. Ce que j'ai vite regretté quand il s'est enfoncé en moi brutalement, ce que je n'avais pas manqué de lui reprocher, avant de rechanger d'avis quand la douceur s'était installée.

A partir de ce moment là, où le plaisir avait repris sa place, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir eu un autre Blaise avec moi. Tous ses gestes et mouvements n'étaient que douceur, tendresse et délicatesse. Il nous avait conduits lentement, progressivement dans la jouissance. Et j'avais été ravi de voir que dans une simple histoire de cul, on pouvait quand même y inclure la tendresse.

Je savourai encore les bienfaits de cette expérience, tandis que Blaise commençait à s'assoupir sur moi. Je voulus le déplacer à mes côtés, mais un marmonnement râleur m'en empêcha :

- Laisse-moi encore cinq petites minutes...

- D'accord, lui répondis-je en laissant ma main droite se diriger sur son dos pour le caresser lentement.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux, me laissant bercer par la respiration de mon partenaire. J'avais très envie de dormir, mais m'en empêchai pour profiter du calme et de la sérénité du moment. Je m'abstins aussi de parler, ne voulant pas déranger Blaise et surtout, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je luttai difficilement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil en attendant que Blaise décide de quitter mon corps, mais il n'avait pas l'air résolu à le faire. Mes caresses sur son dos se faisaient de plus en plus lentes et irrégulières.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis Blaise me dire tout doucement :

- Encore un peu... just'un tou ti peu...

Je souris à la demande irréaliste venant de sa part et pris soin de continuer les passages de ma main sur sa peau. Après plusieurs minutes, je n'eus plus la force de lutter et m'endormis avec ce corps sur moi me tenant chaud.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-sixième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 22 pages, 7.280 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-****Malfoy :** Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Cette histoire vous plait-elle encore ? Questions qui me hantent de plus en plus. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce début juillet. Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et à dans quinze jours si tout va bien (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Vous avez eu un peu de nouvelles des quatre autres protagonistes de cette histoire. Nous devions laisser Harry et Draco se reposer après leur super nuit, _mdr_ ! Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis ^^ Bon dimanche à vous et à dans 15 jours.

**Archimède :** Tout simplement magnifique et très émouvant :). Dîtes ce que vous en pensez aux auteurs, ça les motive à écrire encore plus ^_^.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	29. Chapitre 27

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tout les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou un chapitre minimum par mois selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

* * *

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry : _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors, après des vacances _« bien méritée »_ sans écrite ou presque, nous revoici. Je peux vous dire que nous sommes déjà loin dans l'histoire, selon les points de vue, et que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises :p. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! (^-^) _**Oops, désolée. Je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'avais répondu aux reviews avec mon compte personnel. J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop déboussolé ^^**_

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Indisponible pour cause de boulot^^

**Note de la bêta : **Et c'est reparti ! Bonne lecture à tous/tes !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_(Écrites par Jes Cullen-Malfoy)_

**Kahlan : **Merci d'avoir laissé une review et désolée pour la situation embarrassante avec ton papy. Je suis heureuse _(et Emmoirel aussi certainement) _que tu ais aimée ce chapitre ainsi que les passages avec Hermione et Severus ou Blaise et Neville. J'espère que tout cœur que tu apprécieras le chapitre qui suit. Bonne lecture !

**YumaRain** : Désolée que tu es dû venir lire la suite ici, mais nous n'avons plus vraiment le temps de mettre en page et publier sur _Manyfic_. Nous sommes plus fidèles à . J'espère que suivre ici ne te dérangera pas plus que ça et que cette suite te plaira._**Ps**__ : Nous aussi on déteste Collin ! _Merci pour ta review et celles laissée sur l'autre site :p

**Kiwi** : Alors, tout d'abord merci pour ta review et ton impatience pour lire la suite. Et désolée pour la pause. Seulement Emmoirel et moi-même avions oubliée les vacances à la publication du dernier chapitre avec notre estimation pour la mise en ligne du chapitre 27. J'espère que l'attente d'aura pas été trop longue et que tu auras ce que tu désires dans cette suite. Sache que nous n'abandonnons pas. Il y a déjà plus de 200 pages Word d'écrites à la suite de ce chapitre, fait-toi une idée. (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **

* * *

**POV Hermione**

J'étais là, debout, près du canapé où Severus venait de s'endormir, ma main prisonnière de la sienne. Je n'arrivais pas à la retirer, pour deux raisons. L'une était qu'il la tenait fermement, m'empêchant de l'enlever. Et l'autre était que je n'avais pas envie de la retirer, son contact m'avait manqué.

Tandis que je parcourais la pièce du regard, pleins de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Trop de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses.

Voulant me changer les idées et ne plus y penser, je pris ma baguette avec ma main libre et m'attelai à la tâche de réparer les dégâts causés par Severus. Je lançai plusieurs reparo et wingardium leviosa. Cela me demanda pas mal de temps et d'énergie, mais je réussi à rendre un meilleur aspect à ce désastre.

Les objets éparpillés ou renversés au sol furent remis à leur place. Ceux qui étaient brisés retrouvèrent leur état d'origine. Pour le mur séparant le salon et la cuisine, je ne pus rien faire. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie, alors je rassemblai les pierres dans un coin de la cuisine.

Je venais de passer deux heures sur cette tâche et j'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Je fis venir un fauteuil vers moi et m'y assis. J'étais face à Severus qui avait resserré sa prise sur ma main au moment où je m'étais baissée pour m'installer sur le fauteuil. J'espérais qu'il ne serre pas plus, car mes doigts allaient en souffrir, j'étais déjà à la limite, ma main était engourdie. Et si j'essayais de la retirer, il allait la comprimer à coup sûr, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il se réveil et me libère.

Le sort que je lançai environ une demi-heure après, m'indiqua qu'il n'était que deux heures et demi du matin. J'avais beau trouver Severus fascinant quand il dormait, je n'en étais pas moins impatiente de le voir se réveiller. Lui seul pouvait répondre à mes questions.

Je repris mon observation du bel endormi en posant mon menton sur ma main libre, mon bras étant en appuis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Son sommeil semblait perturbé, et pas de façon plaisante au vue de ce que je voyais passer sur son visage. Au lieu d'être décontracté, il était tendu. Comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Voulant l'apaiser, je me redressai et posai ma main libre sur son front. Rien ne se produisit. Alors je commençai à le caresser lentement. Cette fois cela sembla fonctionner car ses traits se détendirent et son corps se relâcha. Je pouvais maintenant récupérer ma main prisonnière, mais je ne le fis pas.

Quand j'estimai que je pouvais arrêter mes caresses, je récupérai ma baguette et lançai un accio sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Je m'y plongeai en attendant son réveil.

Je n'avais plus conscience du temps passé, trop plongée dans ce livre passionnant traitant de la magie Je l'avais presque terminé durant ma longue nuit de veille, mais je le posai sur mes genoux sans finir la phrase que je lisais. Je venais de percevoir un regard insistant sur moi, Severus s'était réveillé. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je lui souris et lui demandai tout en levant les yeux vers lui :

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Tu es restée près de moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Non, enfin oui. Quelle heure est-il ? M'interrogea-t-il en tentant de se lever avant de se rallonger de lui-même.

Je relançai le sort et je pus lui répondre :

- Cinq heures moins le quart.

- Si tard, ou plutôt si tôt ! Hermione... tu ne devrais pas être là, me dit-il avec douceur.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir... et je ne le voulais pas, finis-je tout doucement pour moi-même.

- A quoi tout cela va nous mener Hermione ? Moi, je sais ce que je veux à présent, mais toi ?

- Moi ? Je me surprends à être quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que je suis plutôt pragmatique et réaliste, je me découvre une autre facette depuis quelques temps, lui répondis-je, sachant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa question.

- Bien, me dit-il en arrivant enfin à se mettre en position assise. Je vais aller droit au but. J'ai parlé de nous à Albus.

- Quoi ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a même pas de nous, m'écriai-je de surprise.

Je le vis se rembrunir et il me dit, la voix froide, comme bien avant tout ça, toute cette histoire :

- Si dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de "nous", veuillez quitter mes appartements Mademoiselle Granger !

Ah non ! Pas cette fois-ci ! J'en avais marre de faire comme si de rien n'était. De ne pas crever l'abcès. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il m'en tenait pour responsable. La première fois c'était moi qui avais pris la fuite après qu'il ait prononcé le prénom de celle qu'il aimait. La deuxième fois, hier, c'était lui qui avait coupé court à notre conversation. Alors cette fois, je comptais bien ne pas en rester là.

- Non. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu me reproches.

- Je ne te reproche rien, je constate que tu n'as rien à faire ici, dit-il aussi froidement en ancrant son regard si noir au mien.

- Si tu ne me reprochais rien, tu ne serais pas en colère après moi. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec Lily et le fait que je t'ai demandé de l'oublier ? M'en veux-tu de t'avoir demandé ça ? Lui demandai-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil pour lui montrer que je ne partirais pas.

- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre, s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais comprendre quoi ? La seule chose que je comprends c'est que... que je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Plus je cherche à te fuir, à fuir ce que je ressens, moins j'y arrive...

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Et bien, je vais clarifier les choses. J'ai dit au revoir à la femme que j'ai aimée presque toute ma vie, à ta demande !

Il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi ? Ca je l'avais compris. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi il l'avait fait, vu qu'il ne cessait de me repousser quand j'essayais d'en parler.

Décidément, cet homme était trop complexe pour moi.

Je commençai à m'énerver, son attitude ne me plaisait pas. J'étais restée là toute la nuit à le veiller pour me faire rembarrer dès le matin. Je me levai du fauteuil et le pointai du doigt en lui demandant :

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait si c'est pour m'en blâmer ? Pourquoi avoir laissé une gamine de 17 ans te dicter ta conduite ?

- Mais Salazar, si je l'ai fait, c'est que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est que je te veux... peu importe ce qui en découlera. Si je l'ai fait, par Merlin, c'est que je veux que toi et moi, nous formions un "nous" ! Cela est-il plus clair pour ton cerveau ?

Tout en finissant sa phrase_, _il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, tout en ajoutant :

- Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des relations... Je n'aurais même jamais dû écouter Albus. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser faire les choses et encore plus, je ne devrais pas vouloir, enfin une infime partie de moi-même ne devrait pas vouloir ce que elle a entrevue avec toi. Ce qu'il est possible d'avoir. Je ne veux pas ça... mais je le veux.

La fin de sa phrase ne fut plus que murmure et il l'avait dit en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Moi, j'étais comme paralysée, pour une fois je n'arrivais pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Venait-il vraiment de me dire qu'il voulait de moi ? Que j'avais réussi, un peu, à prendre la place de ma rivale ? Que ce dont j'avais envie était à portée de main ?

Me sentant faible tout à coup, je me laissai choir sur le canapé près de moi.

Partie dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, je ne lui répondis pas. Ce fut sa main sur mon épaule qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je levais mon regard vers lui et lui demandai :

- Tu m'en voudrais si maintenant je te demandais d'écouter cette partie de toi ? Celle qui veut de moi ?

- Pas la peine de le demander, je le fais déjà. Mais toi, veux-tu la combler ?

- Crois-tu que je serais encore là si je ne le voulais pas ? Lui demandai-je en souriant timidement.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bien toi qui est partie en claquant la porte...

- Oui. Mais comprends moi, tu avais prononcé son prénom... J'étais blessée et je venais de comprendre pourquoi. Le fait que tu t'occupes de moi cette nuit là alors que j'étais souffrante, n'avait en rien atténué ma douleur.

Il ferma ses yeux et dit :

- Je n'ai pas voulu prononcer son prénom... mais j'ai parlé un peu de Lily à Potter, enfin Harry... et, j'étais bouleversé et puis tu es arrivée, tu m'as sauté dessus... Pardonne-moi pour la méprise.

- On oublie tout et on recommence à zéro ? Lui demandai-je en lui indiquant la place à côté de moi, pleine d'espoir.

- Est-ce le mieux à faire ? Murmura-t-il en venant prendre place.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que je souhaite. Repartir sur de bonnes bases, sans non-dits et sans cacher certaines choses.

- Très bien. Je... Eh bien, je vais certainement être gauche avec toi, à par pour le sexe, je n'ai jamais entretenu de relation. Ne... ne pique pas une colère à chaque erreur de ma part, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose, que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir, lui dis-je amusée et heureuse à la fois.

J'avais envie de détendre l'atmosphère qui pesait encore autour de nous. J'espérais qu'il ne prenne pas mal ce que j'allais lui dire, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour lui en faire part, mais je devais le faire, être honnête.

- Dis-moi, m'intima-t-il.

- Je suis une pauvre gamine amoureuse de son professeur de potion.

**POV Severus**

Dire que la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite était... choquante pour moi, était la stricte vérité. Jamais personne ne m'avait... dit pareille chose. Je ne sus comment réagir et je fus plus que gêné de ne pouvoir répondre, qu'un faible :

- Ah oui...

- Je sais que ça te surprend, mais au moins tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Et bien, je me sens flatté. Mais, tu dois comprendre que pour moi, cela n'est pas aussi simple, fis-je en caressant sa joue délicatement.

Elle me signifia qu'elle comprenait. Puis elle s'allongea sur le canapé, en posant sa tête sur mes jambes, avant de me dire :

- Je ressens le contrecoup de la soirée et de la nuit maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de tension. Je suis fatiguée.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi pour me veiller, je la repoussai gentiment et ensuite, la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippa à ma robe comme une forcenée, tirant sur mes cheveux au passage. Je gémis de douleur, et elle s'empressa de dire :

- Pardon, excuse-moi.

- Pas grave, dis-je en cheminant vers ma chambre. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à finir ta nuit ici, ajoutai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Non, aucun.

Je souris, comme rarement et sans attendre, la déposai sous les couvertures. Ne voulant pas... lui faire penser que je voulais d'une relation avec elle juste pour le sexe, je décidai de lui laisser ses vêtements et de garder les miens. J'enlevai juste mes chaussures et les siennes. Quand cela fut fait, je me retrouvai dans mon lit, avec cette jeune femme. Et bizarrement, aucun désir sexuel.

Etait-ce normal ?

Je n'en savais rien mais ne voulant pas réfléchir et voulant laisser faire les choses, je m'installai mieux sur mes oreillers et dis, tout en l'attirant à moi :

- Il ne nous reste plus que deux heures, alors autant les passer à récupérer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'il m'en faudrait plus que ça. Mais tant que c'est dans tes bras que je les récupère, ça me va.

Je la serrai alors et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle tombe dans le sommeil. Moi, je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Je me mis donc à passer ma main dans son dos, tout en réfléchissant.

Elle était amoureuse de moi...

Cette simple idée me faisait bizarre. Cela n'était pas dérangeant, juste... inapproprié. Enfin, je n'en savais rien, mais, comment pouvait-elle m'aimer ?

Je n'étais... pas vraiment attirant. Alors, pourquoi par Morgane, cette fille m'aimait-elle ? Avait-elle vraiment toute sa tête ? Avais-je toute la mienne pour la croire et... et la laisser m'aimer ?

Albus avait raison, je devais... penser un peu à moi et comme une petite partie de moi la voulait elle, je ne pouvais plus faire comme si elle n'était qu'une simple élève. Elle ne l'était plus depuis l'agression de Potter. Elle ne l'était plus depuis que j'avais goûté à son corps.

Sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez, après un temps indéterminé à réfléchir à tout ça, je fermai les yeux pour faire le vide, j'en avais besoin.

Surtout si comme je m'en rendais compte, je venais de débuter une histoire pour la première fois de ma vie, avec non moins d'autre que Miss-je-sais-tout.

**POV Draco**

Je sentais que j'étais nu, contre un corps tout aussi nu. J'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie, quand mes souvenirs de la veille revinrent en force.

Je me revoyais lui faire l'amour comme j'en avais tant rêvé, je me voyais surplomber son corps, lui, entourant mes hanches. Je revoyais ses yeux verts ancrés aux miens juste avant le plaisir. Je pouvais aussi m'entendre lui demander cette chose si... inconcevable encore quelques mois auparavant.

Mais je l'avais bien demandé en mariage... comme si nous étions en couple depuis des lustres. Et il m'avait dit oui.

Merlin, en ce moment, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux mais juste rester comme ça, contre son corps tiède et nu contre le mien. Je voulais continuer de le tenir contre moi, sentir les battements de son cœur et son ventre bouger au fil de ses respirations.

Je voulais plus que tout, que le temps s'arrête et que la, dehors, ne nous attende pas une guerre... et notre mort. Mais je n'avais pas ce pouvoir et je devais me contenter de ce que j'avais.

C'est-à-dire, le corps de l'homme que j'aimais contre le mien.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis, là, dormant comme un bien heureux. Je souris et ne pus éviter que ma bouche aille se poser sur sa joue légèrement irritante à cause de sa barbe naissante du matin.

Et en parlant de chose du matin, je pouvais sentir mon sexe se réveiller aussi. Je soupirai d'aise, me disant que chaque matin devait être comme celui-ci.

Je ne reculai pas de peur d'affoler Harry, pas après cette nuit. Je voulais qu'il ressente mon désir pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se réveille et m'embrasse. Au diable la mauvaise haleine du matin, je désirais plus que tout l'embrasser.

J'extirpai ma main de sous les couvertures et la posai sur ses cheveux, qui avaient, semblait-il, subi une guerre sans merci. Je sentis le corps contre le mien bouger un peu et sa jambe entre les miennes, les emprisonna encore plus. Ce mouvement me fit percevoir contre ma cuisse son sexe au repos et je me fis la promesse qu'il redevienne comme avant. Avant l'épisode "crevette".

Ne pouvant plus attendre, surtout que c'était notre premier matin depuis que nous nous étions aimé au delà des mots, je murmurai :

- Réveille-toi Harry...

Mes longs doigts glissèrent entre ses mèches folles et je le vis froncer le nez. Je souris et dis, avec malice :

- Lève-toi petit lion...

- Mmm... Pas envie, marmonna-t-il en se nichant plus contre moi.

Je ne pouvais que le laisser faire trop heureux de ce geste. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur du matin. Je le sentis frémir, certainement dû à mon souffle contre sa peau. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, et demandai, taquin mais heureux :

- Qu'y a-t-il donc Harry ?

- 'Veux pas me l'ver...

- Moi non plus, avouai-je doucement avant de poser mes lèvres sur son épaule.

- Alors on reste là. On ne va pas en cours, on ne fait pas semblant de se haïr, me proposa-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour me regarder de ses yeux endormis.

- Bonne idée et je souhaite la même chose. C'est décidé alors, on reste ici, tout les deux ? Demandai-je avant d'aller poser ma bouche rapidement sur la sienne.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas risqué ? Les deux ennemis absents le même jour ça va paraitre louche. Et puis Dumbledore risque de venir nous chercher quand il l'apprendra.

- On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on s'est croisé et bagarré. Et puis, je ne pense pas que le directeur va venir jusqu'ici. Souhaites-tu aller en cours ?

- Non. Je veux rester dans les bras de mon fiancé et oublier le reste, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sourire que je lui rendis avant de le rapprocher de moi, pour que nos corps s'emboitent au plus possible. Il respira plus fortement quand mon érection grandissante s'appuya sur sa peau. Je dis, tout en allant poser ma main dans le bas de son dos :

- Et qui suis-je pour refuser pareille demande à mon fiancé ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Euh... Quelqu'un qui a apparemment un problème à régler entre les jambes, me taquina-t-il en rigolant.

- Te proposes-tu ?

Ma demande fut regrettée car même si nous avions fait l'amour, il ne se sentait peut-être pas prêt pour... ça. Je me tendis et allai m'excuser, quand il me dit :

- C'est que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, mais je peux peut-être trouver un moment pour t'aider.

- Un emploi du temps très chargé ? Demandai-je en changeant nos positions et le plaçant sur moi.

J'avais eu peur qu'il réagisse mal à la position inverse.

- Oui, très, très, très chargé. Je dois déjà commencer par aller faire un brin de toilette. Ensuite, même si on reste cloitré ici, il faut penser à nos estomacs, donc je dois appeler Dobby. Sans compter que si je prends la liberté de rater les cours d'aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux que je révise ceux de demain.

- Depuis quand es-tu si intelligent ?

- Mais depuis le début très cher. Sauf que vous ne vouliez pas le voir cher monsieur, répondit-il en rigolant franchement cette fois.

- Merlin que je t'aime, dis-je avant de l'embrasser comme je le voulais depuis mon réveil.

**POV Harry**

Il m'embrassait de façon trop... chaste à mon goût. Depuis cette nuit, j'avais envie et besoin de plus. Il m'avait aidé à me retrouver, à laisser tomber cet Harry peureux que Colin avait fait surgir. Et maintenant j'avais envie de combler tout ce temps perdu avec Draco. J'intensifiai donc le baiser, léchant et mordillant ses lèvres avant de laisser ma langue rejoindre fougueusement la sienne.

Mes mains en profitèrent pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je sentais très bien son érection et la mienne qui se réveillait. Je fus heureux de constater que mon désir pour lui était de nouveau immédiat et n'avait plus besoin qu'on l'attise. Cette nuit, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Et ce fut avec ma nouvelle assurance que je relâchai ses lèvres et lui demandai essoufflé :

- Que dirais-tu de commencer par réviser la pratique ?

- Je veux bien pratiquer tout ce que tu veux.

- Alors commençons par métamorphose. Ca te va ? Lui demandai-je amusé en me levant précipitamment pour partir en direction de la salle de bain ?

Je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse et j'avais envie de rire, de profiter de cette journée que nous nous accordions. Cette journée placée sous le signe de l'oubli du monde magique et de la guerre. Elle marquait un nouveau départ.

- Métamorphose ? Entendis-je au loin.

- Oui, dis-je en penchant la tête par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi d'ailleurs.

- Dans la salle de bain ? Métamorphose ? Soit, j'arrive, fit-il en sortant de sous la couette et en venant d'un pas rapide vers moi.

Je mis l'eau à couler et me glissai en dessous. Draco qui venait d'arriver, me regarda de haut en bas, son regard s'arrêtant plus longuement sur mon sexe érigé. Je souris et lui dis en reculant pour lui laisser de la place :

- Comme tu le constates, il faudrait qu'on métamorphose les garçons... émoustillés que nous sommes en garçons plus... sages.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit faisable. On pourrait tout au plus métamorphoser ces garçons émoustillés en garçon... calmés. Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la cabine de douche.

- J'approuve ! Je commence, dis-je en le plaquant contre le carrelage pour l'embrasser.

Mon corps décollé du sien, je fis descendre ma main vers son sexe et commençai à le caresser. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, juste avant que je ne les relâche. Je lui souris et pris un air faussement timide pour lui dire :

- Si mes mouvements de poignets ne sont pas corrects, n'hésite pas à me corriger. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon exercice.

- Aucun souci... mais continue Harry...

Je m'exécutai, je continuai à faire monter et descendre ma main sur son membre et allai poser mes lèvres sur son torse. Je fis parcourir ma langue sur toute cette surface qui m'était offerte tout en lui disant entre deux passages :

- D'accord. Je craignais de ne pas réussir, car il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé cette baguette. Tu comprends pourquoi je dois réviser ma pratique.

- On te fera réviser plus souvent... hum... Harry... c'est... hann

Voulant moi aussi goûter aux joies de la métamorphose, je me rapprochai de façon à pouvoir empoigner nos sexes ensembles. Draco se cambra vers moi au contact de nos érections et je gémis à mon tour sous les sensations.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous venions de terminer le petit-déjeuner que Dobby nous avait gentiment apporté et étions allongés l'un à coté de l'autre. J'analysais tous les événements survenus dans depuis mon viol quand une question, à laquelle je n'avais pas la réponse, se fit dans mon esprit. Je me tournai alors vers Draco et la lui posai :

- Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir. Zabini, Nott et toi avez l'air d'être très proches. Mais que pensent-ils du fait que tu trahisses les idéaux de Voldemort en étant avec moi ?

- Et bien... en fait, ils m'étaient fidèles en quelque sorte et non à l'autre là. Je peux même dire qu'ils restaient de l'autre côté pour moi. Ils n'étaient pas friands de la marque et maintenant que j'ai fait mon choix, ils sont heureux. J'ai juste peur pour eux à présent. Mais ils avaient déjà monté un plan pour quitter le rang des mangemorts bien avant mon changement. Ils attendaient juste que je décide de changer de camps.

- Toi qui pensais ne pas avoir de vrais amis quand on a commencé à se parler. Je suis content qu'ils soient avec toi et te soutiennent. Sont-ils au courant de tout ? Je veux dire, ta mission et tout ce qui l'entoure.

- Oui. Ils le sont. Et… ils savent aussi pour nous et... pour toi en particulier. J'ai dû leur dire, j'allais trop mal. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me sentis mal tout à coup. Leur avait-il dit ce que je comprenais ? Me sentant gêné et mal à l'aise, je me remis sur le dos et fixai le plafond avant de lui poser la question :

- Tu leur as parlé de Colin ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Pardonne-moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Oh, ils veulent tuer la crevette, tout comme moi. Et... ils ont été tristes pour toi, ce que tu as subi.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas spécialement été amicaux envers moi eux non plus depuis la première année et j'avais craint qu'ils ne pensent que je l'avais mérité ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment et ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Les paroles de Draco me rassurèrent et j'eus envie de les connaitre du coup. Ils avaient l'air sympa. D'après ce que me disaient Draco et Neville qui fréquentait Zabini.

- J'aimerai bien faire leur connaissance un jour. Je veux dire, passer du temps avec eux et apprendre à les connaitre. Tu crois qu'ils seraient d'accord ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, ils veulent aussi te connaitre. Tu es quand même l'homme que j'aime.

Je me mis à rire fortement, faisant sursauter Draco, et ne pus qu'essayer de lui expliquer entre deux éclats, pourquoi je riais comme ça :

- On n'est pas doués quand même. Pour une relation qui devait rester secrète, huit personnes sont déjà au courant. Faudrait qu'on révise aussi la notion de secret.

Il se mit à rire et me dit, entre deux éclats :

- La prochaine fois, je tenterai de garder ma relation secrète.

Je m'étranglai à ses paroles et me redressai d'un bond. Je n'arrivai pas à retrouver mon souffle et Draco commença à s'inquiéter :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ne me voyant pas répondre, il tapota mon dos et me dit :

- Calme-toi et respire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Une fois mon souffle revenu, je me mis au-dessus de lui et lui dis :

- La prochaine fois ? Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Draco. Tu es à moi et à moi seul ! Il est hors de question que tu m'échappes. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je te garde !

**POV Draco**

Je reprenais mon souffle. Ne venions de faire l'amour une deuxième fois. J'étais vidé mais étrangement bien. Je pouvais sentir son poids sur mon corps, dû au fait que je l'avais attiré à moi après m'être installé sur le dos.

Après ma petite taquinerie, je l'avais laissé faire et après quelques minutes, le résultat avait été qu'il s'était laissé faire, avec abandon. Je lui avais alors fait l'amour aussi passionnément que la vielle. Seul changement, il n'y avait plus eu de cravate ou autre devant ses yeux. Il les avait gardé ancrés aux miens tout le long et... et merlin, je me sentais si heureux que j'avais envie de pleurer de joie.

Mais je me retenais, j'avais déjà assez agi en Poufsouffle.

Le temps passa lentement et je profitais de ce moment rien qu'à nous pour caresser son corps couvert de sueur. Je le sentais trembler de temps en temps et sa bouche se posa sur mon torse en une douce caresse.

- Harry, murmurai-je bien plus tard.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ?

- Je le souhaite. Je préfère me dire que oui, c'est plus facile d'avancer comme ça.

Je souris et embrassai ses cheveux. Je repris mes mouvements circulaires dans son dos et dis, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Tu crois qu'on va passer la journée à faire l'amour ?

- Ca pourrait être une option. Mais je parlais sérieusement en disant qu'il fallait réviser pour les cours de demain. On pourrait alterner si tu veux. Potion, pause câlin, botanique, pause câlin, et ainsi de suite...

- Oui, et pourquoi pas pause câlin, pause câlin, botanique, pause câlin, pause câlin, énumérai-je avant de rire.

- Parce que mon Maaaaagnifique fessier à besoin de repos, me répondit-il en donnant une petite tape sur mon ventre et me rejoignant dans mes rires.

- Magnifique est un bien maigre mort, réussis-je à dire avant de me lever et d'aller chercher ma baguette pour nous lancer un sort de propreté.

J'enfilai ensuite mon boxer qui avait échoué au sol et tendis le sien à Harry. Il le prit et l'enfila en grimaçant un peu. Lui avais-je fait mal ? J'allais lui poser la question tout en boutonnant ma chemise lorsqu'il me devança :

- Tout compte fait, ce sera plutôt deux matières à réviser entre deux pauses câlines.

- Tu... enfin, je veux dire, tu as mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je me sentais mal, surtout que... que pour cette seconde fois, j'avais suivis ses demandes et mes envies et j'avais mis plus de fougue que la veille.

- Ca va, rassure-toi. C'est plus sensible que douloureux.

Je fis un maigre sourire et pour montrer ma bonne foi, je pris le livre de sortilège sur le bureau et revins au lit. Harry étant toujours en boxer, me dit :

- Par contre, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es autant rhabillé ?

- Pour éviter que tu ne me sautes de nouveau dessus !

- Mouais. Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu et penche plutôt pour une autre raison.

- Et pour laquelle penches-tu ? Demandai-je en feignant une lecture du livre de cours.

- Celle que tu évites d'énoncer. Il va falloir que tu me croies et que tu t'acceptes Draco. Tu es beau et ton corps aussi. Mais maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que de combattre les fausses idées qu'on peut avoir de soi, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet et te laisser tranquille. Viens là que je puisse lire avec toi, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je rougis de m'être fait démasqué et allai rejoindre ses bras. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je gardai le silence. Il était pesant et bientôt, je n'arrivai plus à retenir ce que je lisais. Je ne faisais que fixer la page comme si j'étais en cours d'histoire de la magie, le cerveau éteint.

Ce fut une voix de plus en plus irritée qui me sortit de mon état :

- Draco ? Pourrais-tu tourner la page s'il te plait ?

- Heu, oui oui.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et après un petit moment, je dis, n'en pouvant plus :

- Harry, je... il faut que tu saches quelque chose à mon propos.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis sa réponse.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que je n'aimais pas mon corps avant...

- Oui.

- Et bien, je... bien que j'avais réussi à ne plus penser ça de mon corps, depuis ton agression... je ne me supporte plus.

Je serrai les points, en me souvenant que c'était mon image qui avait fait du mal à Harry. Je savais bien que je n'y étais pour rien mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était mon corps qu'il avait vu. Mon corps qu'il voyait peut-être dans ses cauchemars.

Mais depuis peu, c'était aussi mon corps qui lui avait fait bien, pensai-je juste avant d'entendre :

- Mon ange, je... Il faut que tu oublies toi aussi. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne dois pas te détester pour ça. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai vu que ton visage ce jour là. Et encore, pas longtemps.

Ce qu'il me dit me donna la force de le regarder et de lui dire, en pensant chaque mot :

- Je ferais un effort pour toi, parce que je t'aime.

Je me levai, et défis ma chemise que je laissai tomber au sol. Sentir son regard sur moi me fit... me sentir mal à l'aise. Je revins vers les couvertures et dis, me sentant lâche :

- On peut faire une pause câlin maintenant ?

- Dans un petit moment... Pour l'instant j'aimerais réviser et te réciter tout ce que j'aime de ton corps. Comme je l'ai déjà fait il y a quelque temps, me dit-il en me couchant sur le dos, son regard plein de tendresse vers le mien.

* * *

**Voilà, le vingt-septième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 17 pages et 5.639 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** et voilà ! Comme dit plus haut, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire et à relire _(J'ai envie de me replonger dans les 150 pages dédiées à Blaise et Neville)_ :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Indisponible pour cause de boulot^^

**Archimède : **Et voilà un chapitre fort en révélations ! J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas faites le savoir aux deux magnifiques auteurs ! A la prochaine :)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	30. Chapitre 28

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **La vérité par les mots

**Rated ****: **M

**Couples ****: **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre ****: **Romance /Drame

**Situation ****: **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres ****: **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication ****: **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un __chapitre __minimum __par __mois __selon __nos __emplois __du __temps)_

**Bêta ****correctrice ****: **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 ****: **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes__Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans __ce __chapitre __et __dans __les __prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, __Ron, __Dumbledore__…_

JesCullen-Malfoy: _Draco, __Théo,_ _Blaise, __Pansy, __Severus__…_

* * *

**Note ****commune ****des ****auteurs ****: **Désolées de ce retard de publication, chers lecteurs. Non nous ne vous avons pas oublié... ou alors peut-être un peu... oui mais bon... En même temps, personnes n'est venu nous rappeler à l'ordre xDDD

Bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien, voici la suite. Par contre, étant dans l'impossibilité de répondre aux reviews ce soir, nous le ferons demain, promis.

* * *

**Note ****de ****Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Kikou. Après un mois, nous revoici (^-^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Eh bien pas grand chose à dire pour ma part. Je préfère vous laisser lire lol.

**Note ****de ****la ****bêta ****: **Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre****28 **_*Débute __le __même __jour __que __la __fin __du __chapitre __27*_

* * *

**POV Hermione **

Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais confortablement installée dans les bras de Severus, mon dos collé à son torse. Son bras était passé au dessus de moi et je tenais fermement sa main. Sa respiration était calme et lente, et je ne savais pas s'il dormait ou non. En me retournant pour voir si c'était le cas, je tombai sur ses prunelles noires qui me fixaient intensément.

Timidement, je m'avançai pour aller déposer un baiser, tout aussi timide que moi, sur ses lèvres et me reculai de lui aussitôt. Nous étions donc allongés face à face, son bras toujours sur moi. Étrange comme je me sentais gêné et hésitante en ce jour alors que jusque là je n'avais pas été comme ça avec lui. Le silence entre nous devenant trop long, je pris la parole :

- Bonjour.

- Va-t-il être bon ? Demanda-t-il... un brin craintif.

- Ca dépend de ce que tu attends de lui.

- Que tu ne reviennes pas sur tes dires d'hier soir. Juste ça Hermione.

- Lesquels ? Le fait que je n'arrive pas à fuir ce que je ressens pour toi ou le fait que je suis une gamine amoureuse de son professeur de potion ?

Il sourit et répondit :

- Les deux. Le fait aussi que tu veuilles débuter quelque chose entre nous. Je ne désire pas t'imposer quoique ce soit Hermione.

Je lui souris aussi en retour et allai glisser ma main dans ses cheveux avant de lui ravir un nouveau baiser.

- Mais tu ne m'imposes rien. Ce sont mes choix et je les fais en toute connaissance de cause et de mes sentiments. C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai imposé quelque chose, finis-je en baissant le regard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je repris la parole et lui demandai :

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir demandé de l'oublier ?

- Maintenant, non.

-Non ? C'est vrai ? Tu sais, je pourrais comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, tu l'as aimée pendant longtemps. Tout comme je suis persuadée que tu l'aime encore. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai demandé de l'oublier qu'elle n'existe plus pour toi. Je veux juste que tu sache que je peux comprendre et que je serai patiente. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé à oublier tes sentiments du jour au lendemain. Je ne suis pas très claire là ? Lui demandai-je à la fin en voyant son front se plisser.

- Si, tu es très claire et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

- Et toi ? Vas-tu continuer d'écouter cette partie de toi ? Ou dois-je m'attendre à un revirement de situation ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je t'ai dit vouloir entamer quelque chose avec toi et je le ferai. Tu as ma parole que si cette relation doit cesser, ce sera de ton choix. Je suis assez âgé pour ne pas changer d'avis toutes les dix secondes.

Ravie d'entendre ce que je souhaitais, je le poussai sur le dos et m'allongeai sur lui en souriant comme jamais. Je laissai ensuite mes mains caresser son visage de part en part tout en le regardant. Même si ce n'était pas des mots d'amour, il venait de me faire une sorte de déclaration à sa manière et j'en étais émue. Il nous avait finalement acceptés dans sa vie mes sentiments et moi.

Perdue dans mon bonheur récent, ce fut Severus qui me tira de mes pensées en me demandant :

- Que comptes-tu faire de moi en quelques minutes ? Parce que je te rappelle que je dois donner cours dans moins d'une heure.

- Dans moins d'une heure ? Alors désolée mais je ne compte rien faire de toi tout de suite. Car si tu dois donner cours, moi je dois en suivre, lui répondis-je en me levant précipitamment.

- Pauvre de moi, dit-il tout en se levant lui aussi.

- Je te ferai remarquer que toi tu ne dois pas, en un temps record, retourner dans ta tour, prendre une douche, te changer, rassembler tes cours, vérifier que tous tes devoirs soient bien fait, réviser tes leçons du jour, prendre ton petit déjeuner et être à l'heure devant la salle de classe.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas toi. Je dois juste me préparer, finir de corriger quelques copies, aller dans la salle commune pour m'y entretenir avec quelques élèves qui auraient des questions sur leurs devoirs à rendre puis aller surveiller la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et pour finir, être à l'heure pour donner mon cours, me rétorqua-t-il. Qui suis-je pour ne pas comprendre.

Je souris en me dirigeant vers lui pour passer me bras autours de son cou. Il m'enlaça immédiatement et je l'embrassai. Quand nos lèvres se relâchèrent, je lui dis, toujours avec un sourire qui, je le sentais, n'était pas prêt de me quitter :

- Tu es donc l'homme parfait pour moi. Tu peux me comprendre vu que tu es aussi débordé que moi.

Il sourit, embrassa mon front et me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- File avant que je n'envoie tout balader afin de te garder avec moi.

Je quittai donc ses bras à regret et me précipitai en dehors de ses appartements. Je courus tout le long du trajet jusqu'à mes appartements privés et quand j'y fus, je rejoignis la salle de bain pour me préparer. Sous la douche je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui, à nous. Car il y avait désormais un nous.

Cela n'allait pas être facile tout le temps, mais j'étais persuadée que nous pouvions réussir à construire quelque chose de durable entre nous. Mais avant toute chose, pensai-je en arrêtant l'eau, il fallait que je ne mette pas de côté mes études, et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais arriver en retard.

**POV ****Blaise **_(Deux __jours __plus __tard)_

Je quittai le dortoir où je venais d'avoir une discussion avec Théo. J'avais aimé parler avec lui de ce qui pouvait être notre vie future maintenant que nous allions être du côté de la lumière.

Fallait dire aussi que depuis trois jours, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour oublier la nuit que j'avais passé avec Neville. Cette nuit qui avait fait resurgir des souvenirs douloureux, mais qui aussi, me créait une gêne. Je me souvenais très bien m'être réveillé en retard, affalé sur son corps chaud et moite. J'avais rougis face à la position de nos corps, encore imbriqués et cette vision là, de Neville souriant et encore avec sa tête d'endormi, ne me quittait plus.

Revenant au présent, je me mis à râler parce que je venais de rater l'escalier, et que j'allais devoir attendre. Et j'attendais déjà depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Je n'avais pas revu mon plan cul depuis cette nuit là et j'espérais qu'après la leçon de potion que je me sentais obligé de donner, s'en suivrait une partie de jambe en l'air.

J'avais besoin de me retrouver, le moi, le Blaise sans cœur et sans sentiments. Celui qui n'aimait que le cul et le plaisir. Je ne voulais pas redevenir le Blaise qui était réapparu cette nuit là avec Neville, celui qui m'avait fait devenir tendre.

Il me fallut encore dix bonnes minutes pour arriver au septième étage, afin de rejoindre la salle va-et-vient. Et Merlin que j'espérais recevoir une autre sorte de va-et-vient dans peu de temps.

Neville était déjà devant le tableau qui renfermait la salle sur demande et quand il me vit, il passa trois fois et ouvrit la porte qui apparue. Il me laissa le soin de pénétrer en premier et je fus déçu de ne trouver qu'une copie de la classe de potion, sans aucun lit.

J'allais devoir me contenter d'un bureau... mais soit.

Une fois que nous fûmes tout deux dans la pièce, je me tournai vers lui et mon regard accrocha le sien. Je ne pus que superposer cette image là, avec celle du lendemain matin de notre première nuit et je restai muet, perdu comme j'étais dans mes pensées. Ce fut une question, qui me sortit de ma transe :

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air absent ?

- Oui oui, je vais bien, répondis-je avant d'aller poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il me semblait à cet instant que c'était la chose à faire.

Il répondit d'ailleurs à mon baiser, mais le stoppa rapidement pour me dire :

- Et si on s'y mettait ?

Je souris et commençai déjà à déboutonner ma chemise, quand il précisa :

- Je parlais de potion, Blaise. Laisse ta chemise tranquille.

- Oui, les potions, dis-je en stoppant mon déshabillage.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la table de travail et jetai un œil aux différents livres de potions. Je pris celui que nous avions eu pour la troisième année et décidai de faire une potion d'embrouille. Elle était assez complexe pour la leçon et j'allais pouvoir l'aider à bien préparer les ingrédients.

Sans lever les yeux de l'explication, je commençai :

- Pourrais-tu prendre dans la réserve du cranson officinal, de la livèche, un scarabée mort et de l'achillée sternutatoire.

- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite.

Je lus les explications et me dis qu'il allait certainement avoir du mal à couper très finement certains ingrédients. Bon, pour moi cette potion avait l'air facile, même avec tous les tours que nous devions faire et le temps entre. Quand il revint avec tous les ingrédients, je lui montrai la recette et lui déclarai:

- Lis bien entièrement les instructions avant de commencer.

- D'accord, me dit-il en se penchant sur le bureau pour lire.

De ce fait, son corps toucha le mien et au lieu de m'écarter, je me rapprochai et regardai par dessus son épaule. Seulement, quand il se redressa, je reçus un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Je gémis et dis ensuite, avec colère :

- Fais gaffe bordel !

- Excuse-moi. Mais quelle idée aussi de rester derrière moi.

Je ne répondis rien et après quelques minutes de silence, je lui montrai les ingrédients et expliquai :

- Le mieux quand on est comme toi et que l'on a du mal à faire une potion correcte, c'est de préparer tous les ingrédients avant de vraiment commencer. Donc, tu vas préparer le cranson officinal en le découpant très finement. Je vais te regarder et si je vois que tu t'y prends mal, je t'aiderai. Ok ?

- OK.

Il se plaça devant moi et commença sa tâche. Je vis rapidement qu'il s'y prenait mal et sans attendre, je me plaçai contre son dos et posai mes mains sur les siennes. Il ne fut pas surpris et me dit, la voix comme triste :

- Je suis nul hein ? Tu sais, je fais pourtant attention à ce que je fais, mais à chaque fois je m'y prends mal. Pourtant je veux bien faire, mais ça foire à chaque fois. Regarde, je ne suis même pas capable de couper un ingrédient correctement.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire le contraire. Oui, tu t'y prends mal. Tu es trop brusque dans ta découpe et au lieu de découper très finement, c'est tout juste si tu ne broies pas. Suis mes mouvements de poignet. C'est bête, mais moi je m'imagine... hum... caresser un animal apeuré. Doucement, délicatement.

Je pris ses mains et découpai comme il le fallait l'ingrédient. Je suivis ensuite avec la livèche. Quand nous eûmes fini, je quittai ma position et allai chercher de nouveau le cranson officinal et la livèche. Je revins ensuite, mais me plaçai devant le bureau et posai ce que j'avais dans les mains devant Neville. Je lui dis :

- Si tu les découpes comme il faut, je te devrai une fellation !

- Et si je foire ? Me demanda-t-il amusé.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

- De toute façon, je vais réussir, alors ne cherche pas. C'est toi qui auras une dette.

- Que dis-tu si tout à ta tâche, je t'interroge ? Tu trouves ça équitable ? Demandai-je amusé.

- Tant que tu ne te la joues pas à la Snape.

Je ris, comme je le faisais si souvent avec Draco et Théo. Cela me fit même du bien et sans attendre, je commençai mon interrogatoire qui le déstabiliserait :

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Question assez banale, mais je n'avais eu que ça comme idée. Je n'avais pas prévu avant, il y a à peine quelques secondes, de lui poser des questions.

- Le bleu, me répondit-il en prenant le cranson pour le découper.

- Où as-tu grandit ?

Merlin, frappez-moi devant ses questions débiles !

- Ici pardi, en Écosse. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère.

- Pourquoi ta grand-mère ? Tes parents étaient trop occupés ?

Le couteau ripa sur le cranson et il me regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avant de reprendre la découpe.

- Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Moi aussi ma mère évitait de devoir s'occuper de moi. D'ailleurs, elle ne faisait que s'occuper de tous ses amants. J'ai pratiquement été élevé par un nombre incalculable de précepteurs.

Repenser à ça, ma fit repenser à un précepteur en particulier. Mon cœur me fit mal mais je fis tout pour oublier et me concentrai sur Neville.

**POV Neville :**

- J'aurais largement préféré ça. Ma grand-mère m'a élevé parce que mes parents sont...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Ne savait-il vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé à mes parents ? Ou alors il se foutait-il de ma gueule ?

La dernière fois que j'avais été voir mes parents, rien n'avait changé. Ils ne me reconnaissaient toujours pas et les médicomages restaient pessimistes quant à une éventuelle évolution.

- Sont ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont internés à Sainte Mangouste. Ils sont devenus fous après avoir subi trop de doloris de la part de mangemorts mécontents de la première chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, lui répondis-je d'une voix froide.

Je continuai ma tâche sans lever les yeux vers lui. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il pouvait penser de ce que je venais de lui apprendre. Malheureusement, mon doigt glissa et la lame du couteau entailla légèrement mon index. Je lâchai tout et essuyai mon doigt pour ne pas mettre de sang sur le cranson. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise reprit la parole en me disant :

- Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. Tu dois être triste et en même temps en colère. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais moi, mon père est mort, certainement empoisonné par ma salope de mère.

- Désolé pour toi.

Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ?

Quand le sang coagula et s'arrêta de couler, je repris ma tâche sur le cranson. Une fois que j'eus fini de le découper, je ne pus empêcher ces quelques mots de franchir mes lèvres :

- Ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Oh... cela doit être très dur à accepter. Tu dois beaucoup tenir à ta grand-mère.

- Oui, je n'ai plus qu'elle. Voilà, j'ai fini pour ça, lui dis-je pour changer de sujet en lui montrant le cranson.

- Tu supportes quelle équipe de Quidditch ?

- Aucune, je ne m'intéresse pas trop au Quidditch. Tu en supportes une toi ? Lui demandai-je en prenant la livèche pour la couper finement.

- Moi, j'en supporte une sans trop m'investir. Les Tornades de Tutshill. Mais bon, les Frelons de Wimbourne sont pas mal non plus. Mais dis-moi, me demanda-t-il, si tu ne t'intéresses pas au Quidditch, qu'est-ce qui occupent tes temps libres ?

Je rougis légèrement à sa question, sachant très bien qu'il allait se moquer de mon inactivité. Il était malheureusement vrai que je n'avais guère d'occupations en dehors des cours. Mais rien ne m'inspirait, même m'occuper des plantes ne m'attirait plus tant que ça. J'y allais toujours un peu après les cours, mais ce n'était plus aussi passionnant qu'avant. La seule chose distrayante qui était arrivée dans ma vie depuis quelque temps, c'était Blaise. Un peu épuisant comme garçon, mais sympathique pour un Serpentard.

Tout occupé à mes livèches et mes pensées, j'en avais oublié de répondre à sa question. Je lui répondis alors d'une petite voix :

- Rien.

- Rien ? Tu n'as pas de passion ni de loisir ? Un truc qui te donne la pèche le matin ? Seigneur, être un Gryffondor est si ennuyeux ?

- Ce n'est pas propre à ma maison, c'est juste moi. Mais j'ai de temps en temps une occupation passionnante, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi donc ? La botanique ? Me demanda-t-il ne voyant de toute évidence pas mon allusion.

- Non. Je parlais plutôt d'un certain Serpentard.

- Oh...

Il baissa soudain le regard, et cela me choqua. Puis avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, il le releva et me dit :

- Ne te retiens pas pour me demander, j'ai aussi beaucoup de temps libre. Et tu es une occupation plus passionnante que le Quidditch.

Je souris et reportai mon regard sur ma livèche. J'avais quasiment fini de la couper. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être là, avec lui, à parler au lieu de... baiser. Mais c'était plutôt agréable.

La livèche prête, je la lui tendis et lui demandai :

- C'est bon comme ça ? Je peux passer aux scarabées ?

Il se pencha et me regarda ensuite étrangement. Il me dit :

- Tu n'es peut-être pas si nul que ça en potion.

Je regardai les ingrédients que j'avais déjà préparés et constatai qu'effectivement, ils avaient l'air d'être comme il faut. Je relevai rapidement la tête pour regarder Blaise et vis que nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre malgré le bureau entre nous. Je lui souris et sans réfléchir à mon geste, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes rapidement avant de lui dire :

- C'est peut-être parce que je suis plus concentré sur ce que je fais et notre discussion.

- Ou le fait que Snape ne te tourne pas autour.

- Aussi. Dis-moi Blaise, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour plus méchants que ce que vous êtes, vous les Serpentards ? Lui demandai-je en commençant à écraser les scarabées.

- Mais nous sommes méchants. Ne te fie pas à moi, j'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Ma mère ne m'aurait plus laissé sortir du manoir.

- Et Malfoy ? Il est comme ça pour quelle raison ? Non parce que maintenant que j'ai découvert le Draco d'Harry, je le trouve beaucoup moins méchant.

- Draco ? Et bien, je ne sais pas si je peux en parler. Je peux juste te dire qu'il n'est pas et n'a pas vécu comme les gens pensent. Il est... gentil et attentionné, bien qu'il ne le soit qu'avec Théo et moi. Et toi Neville pourquoi es-tu aussi... comment dire, renfermé ? Tu es dans la maison du courage, mais... enfin voilà quoi, termina-t-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Je suis timide, c'est maladif et ça me joue des mauvais tours depuis que je suis tout petit. Tu as bien vu, je suis maladroit et gauche dès que quelqu'un me parle ou me demande quelque chose. Et puis je n'ai pas grandi entouré d'enfants de mon âge. Je ne voyais que des amis de ma grand-mère. Et du coup, à l'école je m'effaçais, j'avais l'impression de déranger, de ne pas être à ma place.

- Tu n'avais pas d'ami de ton âge plus petit ? Mais que faisais-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Avant de lui répondre, je pris l'achillée pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'aux scarabées que je venais de finir.

- Non, j'étais laissé pour compte. Vu que je m'excluais tout seul, personne ne venait me voir et ne cherchait à me connaitre. J'ai découvert ce que pouvais être d'avoir des amis de son âge quand je suis arrivé ici.

Lui parler de mon passé me faisait du bien, je n'en avais jamais vraiment parlé à personne avant. J'ouvrais enfin les vannes des souvenirs refoulés, je me libérais d'un poids en quelque sorte.

**POV Blaise**

Je le regardai, une sorte de chaleur dans le ventre. J'avais... une envie d'aller le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mas bras. J'avais envie de lui donner envie de sourire. Je secouai la tête et me mis à fixer ses mains qui s'attelaient à préparer les ingrédients.

Le silence s'installa et j'avais le corps qui me démangeait littéralement. Comme si je devais bouger et aller près de Neville. Mais je ne voulais pas, plus maintenant.

C'était étrange, mais toutes ses confidences m'avaient plutôt données envie de le connaître plus. Et c'était ça qui me bloquait. Je devrais peut-être arrêter les choses maintenant tant que j'en avais encore le courage.

Mais je me retrouverai de nouveau seul. Encore plus qu'avant, Théo ayant Pansy et Draco, Potter.

Je soufflai, face au dilemme en face de moi et j'entendis une vois amusée me dire :

- Ben alors, tu es à court de question pour me déconcentrer ?

Je revins à la réalité et demandai sans réfléchir :

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Il éclata de rire avant de me dire :

- Tu radotes, il faudrait peut-être penser à consulter un médicomage. Tu m'as déjà posé cette question et je t'ai répondu le bleu.

Je ris et entamai une série de questions sur les cours. Le temps passa plus vite et de la préparation des ingrédients, il passa à la potion proprement dite. Le seul problème était qu'entre chaque réponse qu'il me donnait, j'avais le souvenir de son éclat de rire qui venait me hanter.

Et je pensai à raison que cela n'était pas normal. Je devrais peut-être penser à aller voir l'infirmière. Elle s'était peut-être trompée dans l'élaboration de sa potion de contraception.

Tout à mes pensées et ma discussion animée sur les qualités de madame Chourave, Neville s'exclama tout à coup, d'une voix enjouée :

- Regarde, elle à l'air d'être réussie.

Inquiet, je jetai un œil et vis, qu'en effet, sa potion était réussie. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de relever le visage que je fus tiré en arrière et qu'une bouche s'attaqua à la mienne. Je répondis à cette dernière et ma langue fut happée et entrainée dans un ballet infernal.

Après un temps trop long et court à la fois, je pus récupérer le droit de reprendre de l'air et je vis un regard pétillant me fixer. Je déglutis et reculai d'un pas. Le seul mot que je pus dire dans toute cette confusion, fut :

- Félicitation !

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi. Tu veux que je te paye ce cours particulier maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Cela eut le don de me réveiller et je m'approchai de lui afin de le pousser vers le bureau qui se trouvait derrière.

- Je vais d'abord te sucer en récompense, puis tu pourras t'occuper de moi, murmurai-je.

- Bien, faisons comme ça.

Je m'attelai à la tâche de lui enlever son pantalon et il prit place sur le bois foncé du meuble. Je fus heureux de me rendre compte qu'il était excité. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je me penchai et soufflai sur son sexe, puis, je sortis ma langue et la passai sur toute la surface. Je l'entendis gémir et ses jambes eurent un sursaut au moment même où mes lèvres prirent entre elles son bout rougi et suintant de liquide.

Je me mis ensuite à le pomper avec délice et efficacité, l'amenant aux portes du plaisir rapidement. Quand je reçus son sperme tiède en bouche, je l'avalai et me redressai. Je vis à ce moment là son visage que je n'avais pas regardé. Il était rougi et perlant de sueur. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et plus rouges que d'habitude. Et puis, les yeux, intensément posés sur moi, me donnaient l'impression de me déshabiller, me mettant à nu. Corporellement et mentalement. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je pensais était visible sur mon corps et dans un geste de défense, j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi.

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être le chassé alors qu'avant, j'étais encore le chasseur ?

Pourquoi je me sentais faible sous ce regard trop vrai pour mon propre bien ?

Perturbé par tout ce qui m'arrivait, je ne pus que faire comme je le faisais si bien depuis la nuit où j'avais changé, je m'approchai de lui et ravis sa bouche avec brusquerie et dis, tout en commençant à défaire les boutons de mon pantalon :

- A mon tour, baise-moi !

- Mais volontiers, me répondit-il en descendant du bureau et en m'y dirigeant.

Ma première erreur fut de m'asseoir sur le bureau et de l'accueillir entre mes jambes.

Sa bouche attaqua la mienne, pendant que ses doigts ouvraient mon pantalon et le faisait descendre. Ses lèvres quittèrent d'ailleurs les miennes, bien assez tôt, pour qu'il puisse me retirer mes chaussures, ainsi que mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Quand je fus à moitié nu, je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de ma queue, tandis que sa bouche revenait se poser sur la mienne.

C'était tellement bon d'être touché que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir de contentement à chacun de ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ses dents mordillèrent tout à coup mes lèvres et je me reculai pour éviter d'être "marqué". Je fus happé par son regard... dévorant.

Avait-il aussi faim de moi, que je ne l'étais de lui ?

Je ne pus me retenir de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi affamé ?

- Toi. Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon occupation passionnante. Et le fait d'avoir réussi cette potion joue un rôle aussi.

Je souris et dis :

- Je vais me faire un devoir de te donner plus de cours en potion alors.

- Volontiers, je suis preneur et bon payeur, dit-il en rigolant.

A cette phrase, je le rapprochai de moi et repris notre baiser. Ce dernier fut vite un échange entre deux animaux qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : baiser.

J'écartai donc mes jambes et le rapprochai de moi encore plus. Je quittai ensuite sa bouche et posai mon dos contre la surface plate du bureau sur lequel j'étais. Neville ne perdit pas de temps et suça ses doigts avant de les porter à mes fesses.

Je pris mon sexe en main ainsi que mes testicules. Je les massai pour atténuer la petite douleur. Je n'avais pas été pris ces derniers jours et je savais que j'allais devoir subir ses doigts une ou deux minutes si je ne voulais pas de nouveau rentrer à ma salle commune en marchant comme un canard.

Je ne dis rien et fixai mon plan cul qui avait l'air concentré. Je le trouvai...beau là, ses doigts en moi, le regard fixé sur ma main bougeant pour me donner un peu de plaisir.

Au moment où je me sentis vide, il me tira à lui, de sorte que mon corps dépasse du bureau, puis ses mains défirent les boutons de ma chemise. Sa bouche se posa ensuite sur mon torse et je pus sentir sa queue à mon cul. Il poussa en moi, et je fermai les yeux.

Ce fut, je pense, ma deuxième erreur. Parce qu'en fermant les yeux, je revis celui que je ne voulais pas voir. Celui qui était ma honte et ma victoire. Celui que j'avais aimé et à qui je m'étais donné et celui qui inconsciemment, m'avait forgé tel que j'étais maintenant.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et vis de nouveau un regard accroché au mien. J'entendis ensuite une voix me demander inquiète :

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, continue... c'est bon.

Il me regarda étrangement mais commença tout de même à aller et venir en moi. Rassuré, je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et profitai du moment.

Bien vite la chaleur s'immisça en moi, me brûlant si délicieusement. Mon corps tremblait tellement c'était bon, tellement le rythme presque effréné qu'avait adopté Neville depuis peu, me faisait miroiter les étoiles.

C'était intense et si je devais ça à la potion réussie, j'allais moi-même demander à donner cours de potion à la place de Snape.

Mon plaisir fut brutal et trop rapide à mon goût. Je me sentis me déverser entre mes doigts et j'entendis un râle, qui de toute évidence ne venait pas de moi.

Une bouche se posa tout à coup sur la mienne et une langue s'immisça en moi. Je me redressai un peu sur un coude pour approfondir le baiser, même si j'étais lessivé. Au moment même où je pus sentir du liquide être expulsé en moi, je me rendis compte que quelque chose avait cloché.

Le temps que Neville se vide entièrement en moi, et qu'il reste ensuite un petit moment le temps de reprendre sa respiration m'aida à comprendre.

Comprendre que j'avais fait une troisième erreur. Je n'avais pas crié, ni demandé, ni parlé vulgairement. J'avais... laissé les choses se faire et j'avais subi, sans rien dire.

J'avais... j'avais reproduit ce que j'avais fait avec Richester. Et ça, parmi toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre, fut la plus douloureuse.

Le temps cessa, le silence devint pesant et lourd, comme le corps en moi et sur moi. La bouche qui était toujours posée sur la mienne s'éloigna et la question que j'entendis ma laissa coït :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Blaise ? Tu n'as rien dit, pas un seul mot vulgaire.

- Je crois que... que je couve quelque chose, réussis-je à dire sans le regarder.

Il avait pris conscience du changement et cela me rendait malade. J'avais été faible et vulnérable devant lui. J'avais envie de l'éloigner de moi et de partir en courant d'ici pour me blottir dans les bras de mes amis qui ne me poseraient aucunes questions.

- Ah. Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller et d'aller te reposer dans ce cas là, me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi pour ramasser nos affaires.

Je soupirai d'aise et me rhabillai. Je fus d'ailleurs prêt avant lui, chose étrange. J'avais été si empressé de sortir d'ici ?

Je ne restai toutefois pas là et sans même l'embrasser, je fus devant la porte et lui dis :

- Tu baises si bien, que j'en suis resté sans voix ! On garde contact.

Pour moi même, ma phrase sonnais fausse, extrêmement fausse, sachant que là je n'envisageais plus de le revoir.

Je souris et sortis, décidé à oublier cet instant et à aller emmerder les deux autres.

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****vingt-huitième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __17 __pages __et __5.403__mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****:** Alors ? Dans ce chapitre, on s'est plus centrée sur Neville et Blaise, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens aussi à préciser que nous avons déjà les découpes jusqu'au chapitre 39 et qu'une bonne centaine de pages reste dispo, plus un nombre non déterminé à être écrite _(bien __qu'on __mise __sur __le __double)_ :P. J'espère que notre histoire plait toujours. Je dois dire que je m'interroge en voyant que le chapitre précédent n'a engendré que 6 reviews. Voilà, je reste sur mes questions qui resteront peut-être sans réponse et vous dis soit à dans 15 jours, soit à dans un mois. ;)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****:** Et voilà, vous avez lu, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachez que moi je suis plongée en pleine lecture de la suite et je peux vous dire qu'elle est bien :P Comment ça je vous nargue ? Nan xDDDD Bon allez, à bientôt.

**Archimède ****:**Que de révélations où du moins des sous-entendus…J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite :) N'oubliez pas de laisser une review aux auteurs pour leur dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

****_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __» _****

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	31. Chapter 29

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **La vérité par les mots

**Rated ****: **M

**Couples ****: **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre ****: **Romance /Drame

**Situation ****: **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres ****: **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication ****: **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un __chapitre __minimum __par __mois __selon __nos __emplois __du __temps)_

**Bêta ****correctrice ****: **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 ****: **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne _Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans __ce __chapitre __et __dans __les __prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, __Ron, __Dumbledore__…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, __Théo,_ _Blaise, __Pansy, __Severus__…_

* * *

**Note ****commune ****des ****auteurs : **Le chapitre est posté sans être passé par les mains de la correctrice. Nous le remplacerons quand ce sera fait, nous lui avons envoyé ^^ & (^-^)

Ensuite, nous sommes sincèrement désolées, nous avons eu quelques difficultés et retards donc nous n'avons pas pu répondre à vos reviews pour le chapitre 27.

Donc, merci L'enclave, Cricket32 , Abby915, Serdra, Stefanyboh et Laure59 pour vos reviews du chapitre 27.

* * *

**Note ****de ****Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****:**_*Passe __la __tête __par __la __fenêtre*_ B'soir ! Nous r'voilà avec un n'veau chapitre (^-^) – En espérant que ce dernier vous plaira.

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Coucouuuuuuuu ^^ Et oui, voilà de la lecture. Je vous laisse et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Stef** : Kikou Stef. Merci pour ta review téléphonique xDDDD Nous sommes ravies de voir que tu as trouvé comment faire ;) Bonne lecture pour la suite, bisous.

**YumaRain** : Merci pour ta review Yuma. Nous sommes ravies de voir que tu aimes notre histoire et Neville ^^ Tu voulais la suite ? Eh bien la voilà lol. Bonne lecture.

**LadyAlex** : Merci pour la review Lady, contentes que ça te plaise. Voici la suite que tu avais l'air d'attendre ^^ & (^-^)

**Okawa** : Coucou Okawa. Eh bien, merci pour ta review qui nous as fait énormément plaisir. Surtout quand on lit qu'on a mis tout ce que tu n'aimes pas mais que finalement tu aimes dans notre fic lol. La suite est là, bonne lecture. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Charlotte** : Merci pour ta review Charlotte. Nous te souhaitons une bonne lecture.

**Eichi** : Merci pour ta review Eichi. Contentes que tu aimes notre Blaise. Espérons que tu continues à l'aimer par la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre****29**

* * *

**POV ****Severus **_(Le __vendredi __07/11/1996 __- __6 __jours __après __le __cours __de __potion __entre __Neville __et __Blaise)_

La semaine venait de se terminer et j'avais hâte d'être dans mes appartements. En fait, je me rendais compte que depuis que nous avions commencé à être ensemble, Hermione et moi, j'avais toujours hâte d'être chez moi. Elle y venait les plus souvent possible, même pour y étudier et j'en étais content. Cela me changeait et ce changement me rendait un peu plus heureux. Moi si taciturne et sombre d'ordinaire.

Je n'avais pas changé ma manière d'être avec mes élèves, mais j'avais changé ma manière d'être en sa présence. J'étais celui que mon filleul avait connu, ainsi que mes proches. J'étais celui qui devait porter un masque presque constamment. Mais plus avec elle, plus dans notre intimité.

Parce qu'intime, nous l'étions. Et j'aimais me redécouvrir désirable et donneur de plaisir.

Je souris, désormais dans mes appartements. Et je la vis, là, assise, livre en main. J'eus envie de le prendre, de lui faire peur mais je ne fis rien de tout ça et allais lui voler un baiser. Je pris ensuite place près d'elle et l'attirai à moi pour voir ce qu'elle lisait.

- Bonjour toi. Tu sais que ce manuel de potion est très intéressant. Tu les as déjà toutes réalisées ces potions ? Non parce que le niveau là, est nettement supérieur à ce que je connais, me dit-elle d'un bloc.

- Je suis un maître en potion, donc oui, je les ai toutes réalisées. Et des biens plus compliquées même. D'ailleurs, certaines potions de ce bouquin sont de moi, répondis-je assez fier.

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? Montre-moi, me demanda-t-elle excitée en me tendant le manuel.

Je le fis et après avoir fait le tour de mes trouvailles, elle me dit :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, dis-je.

- Donc si tu es ravi, tu accepteras sûrement de m'héberger pour la nuit ?

- Je pense oui. Mais avant tout, souhaites-tu que je fasse venir ici le souper, ou désires-tu que nous nous rendions dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas ? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne dois pas surveiller que tout s'y passe bien ce soir ?

- Non, c'est au tour du professeur Vector.

- Alors va pour un diner en tête à tête ici, me répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- Tu sais quoi, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire.

- J'aurais bien envie de prendre mon dessert maintenant, soufflai-je.

Elle se mit à rire et réussit à me dire entre deux éclats :

- Soit, mais garde une place pour le reste.

- Souhaites-tu le prendre ici ou dans la chambre ? Demandai-je en commençant à caresser son dos

- Où tu veux, tant que tu m'en fais profiter.

Je me relevai, la gardant contre moi. Elle s'accrocha à mes robes et je nous guidais vers la chambre, endroit que je partageai de plus en plus avec elle. Cette personne si douce et si généreuse avec moi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je peinai à reprendre ma respiration surtout après ce que nous venions de faire. Je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon épaule et je tournai la tête. Ses cheveux collaient à son front couvert lui-même de sueur. Celle dut à nos ébats des plus intenses. Je l'attirai à moi et embrassai ses cheveux. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et je dis, le pensant vraiment :

- J'ai faim...

- Déjà ? Mais nous venons à peine de...

- De nourriture, précisai-je amusé.

- Ah... Tu me rassures. Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Mais je ne dirais pas non pour un autre dessert... après, me dit-elle en se détachant de moi.

- Nous verrons cela, dis-je en quittant le lit et en enfilant une chemise et un pantalon, sans oublier un sous-vêtement.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de mon salon et allai près de la cheminée pour passer ma commande. J'avais envie d'un rôti avec pomme de terre et champignon. Je demandai donc ce plat, avec un dessert au choix et le tout pour deux personnes.

- Comment ça nous verrons ? Me demanda-t-elle en arrivant, les cheveux en batailles et vêtue seulement de son chemisier et de sa petite culotte.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas ton âge et après une semaine éprouvante, je n'ai peut-être pas l'énergie pour passer ma vie au lit à te faire l'amour.

- D'accord. Alors nous ne ferons plus rien avant demain, ou même voire après demain. Je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser avant l'heure, me dit-elle pour me taquiner.

- Je vais plutôt te lancer un sort de silence pour ma tranquillité, répondis-je tout aussi taquin.

- Pour ça pas besoin. Après manger je vais prendre un bon bouquin et je peux te promettre que tu ne m'entendras plus.

Je la regardai, pour savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. La voyant souriante, je me levai et allai l'embrasser. Je pris ensuite le chemin de mon bureau et lui dis :

- Je vais corriger quelques copies, profites-en pour te plonger dans ton bouquin, tu n'en auras peut-être pas l'occasion après le repas.

- Et voilà comment des copies, me volent mon homme. Oh grande prêtresse, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça, alors que je me voue corps et âme à ton culte ? Répliqua-t-elle de façon théâtrale en s'installant sur le canapé et en reprenant le manuel qu'elle lisait à mon arrivée.

- A qui t'adresses-tu ? Demandai-je amusé.

Je la vis se mettre à genoux sur le canapé et s'appuyer sur le dossier pour me regarder. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me répondit d'un air mutin :

- A personne Severus, j'ai juste essayé la dramaturgie pour voir si tu allais laisser tomber tes copies. Ca a marché ?

- Si tu ouvres ton chemisier, il y a des chances, proposai-je de nouveau excité par elle.

Ca aussi je l'avais remarqué, elle m'avait rendu ma jeunesse.

- Humm... tout compte fait alors, je vais continuer de vouer ce culte à cette prêtresse si ça marche, me dit-elle en se dénudant lentement.

- Et moi, je vais vouer un culte à ton corps, ajoutai-je en allant vers elle.

**POV ****Harry **_(15 __jours __depuis __la __première __fois __entre __Draco __et __Harry __ou __5 __jours __après __le __POV __de __Severus)_

- Mais Mioneeee ! S'il te plait... Dis-moi où tu étais encore passée hier soir, demandai-je à mon amie en la suppliant.

- Non Harry. Je ne te dirai rien tant que tu joueras au gamin capricieux.

- Draco, dis-je en me tournant vers lui avec des yeux implorant. Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle me le dise ou sinon tu lui feras... je ne sais pas, mais tu lui feras quelque chose.

Nous étions tous les trois dans le salon des appartements, qu'Hermione et moi avions eu, pour faire nos devoirs. Et une nouvelle absence d'Hermione la veille avait éveillée ma curiosité. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle disparaissait le soir et que je l'entendais rentrer tard, ou tôt suivant les points de vue.

- Oui, Hermione. Si tu ne nous dis pas où tu te trouvais, même si j'en ai une vague idée... je t'interdirais l'accès à la bibliothèque !

Draco rit aussitôt sa menace dite et se repencha sur nos devoirs.

- Oh toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire non à Harry de temps en temps, il faut que tu ailles dans son sens ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque alors, rigola-t-elle sans pour autant nous dire où elle était.

- Je suis sourd, je n'ai rien entendu, dit Draco en riant aussi.

- C'est ça, fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble vous deux, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Hey ! Mais c'est normal qu'il prenne ma défense. Tu es injuste envers moi, tu me caches des choses alors que je vois bien que tu vas beaucoup mieux depuis plusieurs jours. Moi, ton plus grand, ton meilleur, ton irremplaçable ami, finis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Pfffff Harry, tu es désespérant. D'ailleurs, je vais partir et vous laisser tous les deux. J'ai rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure et je ne veux pas être en retard. Les cachots ne sont pas à côtés, dit-elle avant de rassembler ses affaires et de nous faire un clin d'œil.

- Tu as remis ça avec Snape ! M'écriai-je en me redressant d'un bond.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand Draco me dit :

- Cela fait exactement quinze jours que moi je m'en doutais. Tu es aveugle mon amour si tu n'as rien vu.

- Vu ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'elle avait remis le couvert avec lui, lui répondis-je sur la défensive en oubliant la présence de Mione.

Je me rassis et croisai les bras. Il se foutait de moi et cela amusait Hermione. Bon, d'accord, j'étais tellement plongé dans ma bulle de bonheur avec Draco que j'avais dû laisser échapper des détails. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de moi.

- Bon, ben je vous laisse régler ça entre vous. A plus tard, nous dit la traitresse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Remet-le bonsoir à mon parrain, maintenant que mes doutes sont fondés, lui dit Draco.

- Et dit lui de ma part qu'il a intérêt de prendre soin de toi, sinon il entendra parler de moi ! Criai-je alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur elle.

Décidant que je ne voulais plus faire mes devoirs, et surtout, étant vexé, je rassemblai moi aussi mes affaires et me levai pour aller les ranger dans ma chambre.

- Que fais-tu ? Me demanda Draco.

- Je range mes affaires comme tu peux le voir. Je n'ai plus envie de continuer.

Tout en lui répondant, j'avançai vers la porte de ma chambre. Quand je l'atteignis, je fus stoppé par Draco qui m'avait rejoint et qui avait passé ses bras autour de moi. Ce simple geste fit fondre ma volonté à vouloir bouder pour sa moquerie et je me retournai pour me coller à lui.

- Veux-tu que je retourne dans ma chambre ?

- Non. Je voudrais plutôt que tu m'expliques pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus de trois minutes, lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour l'y attirer.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le temps que je peux mettre pour te donner du plaisir, rit-il en me suivant.

- Mouais, ça reste à prouver ! Le défiai-je du regard.

Il me débarrassa de mes affaires que je tenais toujours et me poussa sur le lit. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur moi et me fit taire en m'embrassant alors que j'allais protester.

Sa langue força le barrage que j'essayai de maintenir et elle vint jouer avec la mienne. Et tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur mon torse, un de mes gémissements vint s'évanouir dans ce baiser.

Le traître.

Ce son venait de prouver à Draco qu'il avait parfaitement raison et qu'il lui fallait bien moins de trois minutes pour me donner du plaisir. Et ce n'était que le début.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco relisait son cours de métamorphose tandis que moi je le regardai. Après m'avoir fait l'amour, il était resté étendu près de moi sans remettre sa chemise. Il avait fait un net progrès depuis notre dernière discussion à ce sujet. Je ne lui en n'avais rien dit, mais j'avais constaté ses efforts au début, ainsi que la petite prise d'assurance qui en avait résulté. Et j'étais heureux qu'il parvienne à surmonter le dégoût de son corps.

- Tu as déjà fait ton devoir de métamorphose ?

Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par sa question. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui en lui souriant et lui répondis :

- Oui. Je l'ai fini hier pendant que tu étais dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

- Oh. Et est-ce que tu penses l'avoir bien fait ? Me demanda-t-il doucement en feuilletant le livre.

- Hermione l'a vérifié, elle m'a dit que ça allait. Mais ne t'arrêtes pas pour autant, finis le tien.

Je sentis quelques secondes plus tard une main se poser sur ma hanche. Elle remonta le long de mon flanc et vint se poser derrière ma nuque. Une bouche effleura ma mâchoire et une voix... rauque me murmura :

- Je suis vraiment triste. J'avais d'autre projet vois-tu mais comme tu le dis, je dois finir mon devoir...

Il glissa sa main sur mon torse et s'arrêta juste un peu avant mon bas ventre, avant de s'asseoir et de reprendre son devoir pour le finir.

- Hum... Vu que d'après Mione il est convenable, tu pourrais peut-être le recopier et l'arranger à ta sauce, lui proposai-je innocemment et surtout pressé de connaitre mieux ses projets.

- Oui, je pourrais faire ça, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de recopier sur les autres. Je préfère le finir, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit-il sans me regarder.

- Non, non. Vas-y, répondis-je un peu déçu tout en reprenant ma contemplation.

Il prit son parchemin et une plume dans son sac qui était posé au sol à côté de lui et se replongea dans la lecture de son cours. De temps en temps il s'interrompait pour noter quelque chose sur le parchemin. Le silence, troublé uniquement par la plume quand il écrivait, était agréable et me permettait de laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

Nous n'avions toujours pas annoncé à nos proches que Draco m'avait fait une demande en mariage que j'avais immédiatement acceptée. Nous n'avions pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers un autre sujet, beaucoup moins passionnant mais intéressant quand même. Neville et Blaise. Leur « histoire » me faisait sourire. Du moins mon ami me faisait sourire. Il était toujours dans l'optique d'entretenir une relation basée sur le sexe, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il en était tout autre. Je le ressentais plus attaché à Blaise que ce qu'il voulait bien croire et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Mais quand était-il de Blaise ? Il allait falloir que je pose la question à Draco. Il devait sûrement le savoir, Blaise avait dû se confier à lui.

Sentant mes yeux se fermer petit à petit, je me redressai avant de demander à Draco :

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Je ne pense pas. J'en ai encore pour un moment vois-tu...

- Ah... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te servir du mien ?

- Et bien, je ne voudrais profiter de toi...

Il releva son regard gris et le posa sur moi. Il sourit légèrement et reprit ensuite pour occupation son devoir.

- Bon, comme tu veux, dis-je déçu.

Je me rallongeai sur le dos et fermai les yeux. Puis je me tournai, dos à lui, et lui demandai :

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'endors ? Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, hein ? Au lieu de vouloir t'endormir ou d'attendre que je te demande ton devoir, tu étais censé vouloir me convaincre !

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te convaincs ? Tu n'avais qu'à dire oui dès le départ. Pourquoi cherches-tu à faire compliquer quand tu peux faire simple ?

- Tu as beau m'aimer, tu ne comprendras jamais toutes les subtilités qui font que je suis à Serpentard.

- Non, surtout quand je suis fatigué, rétorquai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face de nouveau.

- Es-tu vraiment fatigué ? Je veux dire, au point de ne pas vouloir passer un bon moment avec moi, nu... toi tout aussi nu ?

- Eh bien, disons que si tu ravales ta fierté et que tu copies mon devoir rapidement, je peux peut-être faire l'effort de me maintenir réveillé, dis-je en passant ma main sur son ventre.

- Alors tout est vu, dit-il en balançant ses affaires et en venant se coller à moi.

Je ris et le repoussai tendrement. Je lui montrai ensuite son devoir et son manuel qui avaient volés par terre et je lui demandai :

- Mais tu ne termines pas ça d'abord ?

- J'ai plus important à faire, répondit-il en passant sa main sur mon ventre, comme moi plus tôt.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi...

- De quoi ?

- Que je suis plus important que les cours bien sûr !

- Évidement. Tu es plus important que tout, sauf peut-être du shopping de fin d'année, pouffa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi. Mais...

Je me déplaçai habilement et me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains allèrent directement sur ses côtés et je commençai une séance de torture par des chatouillis.

- Harry, arrête ça ! Gémit-il entre deux rires.

Je m'arrêtai à sa demande et me laissai retomber sur lui. Nos visages face à face, je le regardai se calmer de ses éclats de rire. Quand ce fut fait et qu'il riva son regard au mien, je franchis la distance entre nos lèvres et lui dis avant de l'embrasser :

- Je t'aime mon ange.

**POV ****Draco**

Je m'étais levé comme d'habitude, avec l'envie d'être ailleurs. Mais je n'avais pas pu rester avec Harry la veille, vu qu'il avait eu un entrainement tardif, et puis, j'avais passé la soirée dans ma salle commune, ensuite, j'étais rentré dans ma chambre pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Je ne voulais plus devoir recopier sur ceux d'Harry. De uns, il n'était pas au même niveau que moi, et de deux, c'était bien plus compliqué de recopier en modifiant, que de faire moi-même mon devoir.

Et là, j'étais en route pour un cours que j'allai avoir en même temps que les Serdaigles. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard noir de foudroyer Chang, lui en voulant d'avoir embrassé Harry un an plus tôt. Je lui en voulais, certes moins que ma haine envers la crevette qui, s'il osait croiser ma route, tâterait de ma baguette. Bref, je toisai la chinoise pleurnicheuse et entrai ensuite en classe pour suivre le cours.

Je ne cessai, au lieu d'écouter ledit cours, de penser à ce que je pourrais faire ce weekend avec Harry. Demain nous étions samedi et j'avais l'espoir fou de le passer avec lui.

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****vingt-neuvième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __11 __pages __et __3.517 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****:** Muta to, pui mamoute poupoute. Lordunei hgttop. (^-^) Jduep guejsn review :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****:** Et voilà un chapitre bien léger et avec de l'humour, ça fait du bien aussi de voir ça dans cette histoire ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et j'espère le savoir bientôt dans notre boite mail. Bonne fin de journée à tous, bisous.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

****_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_****

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	32. Chapitre 30

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros ! **risque de Spoiler**

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un chapitre minimum par mois__ selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors ? Vous l'avez attendu ou pas ce chapitre ? De toute manière, le voilà… alors bonne lecture (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **(le 04/12/11 à 20h13) Je vous laisse lire, moi je fini de manger xDDDDDD

**Note d'Archimède : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais et dispo que je me suis fait un plaisir de corriger (comme d'habitude) Bonne lecture !=)

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

**POV Draco**_ (Le lendemain – samedi)_

Je pestai tout en noircissant mon, ou plutôt mes parchemins. Hier j'avais eu bon espoir de passer toute ma journée avec Harry mais je n'avais pas pu. Et tout ça à cause de ce fichu devoir donné hier et à rendre pour lundi. Malheureusement, Harry n'étant pas dans ce cours je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me passer son devoir. J'aurais pu faire une exception. Théo et Blaise, eux, prévoyaient de le faire plus tard. Je pensais à raison que le lendemain Théo me demanderait certainement de l'aide. Il n'était pas très fort dans cette matière.

Il me fallut toute la matinée pour rassembler les données des livres que j'avais été emprunter à la bibliothèque et le début de l'après-midi pour rédiger les cinq, CINQ, parchemins demandés.

Je soufflai de soulagement quand ma main écrivit le point final à ce devoir "réussi". Je souris et sans attendre, je fonçai prendre une douche rapide. Je voulais être présentable et désirable pour Harry.

Quand ma douche fut finie, je n'attendis pas et allai dans ses appartements. Une fois le mot de passe donné, je tombai sur lui et son ami Neville dans le salon. Je m'approchai et présentai ma main à ce dernier, puis donnai un rapide baisé à Harry. Je dis ensuite, le sourire présent d'être enfin là :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de beau ?

- Pas grand chose, nous discutions, me répondit Neville.

- Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps loin d'ici ? Me demanda ensuite Harry.

- Un devoir donné hier à rendre pour lundi, soupirai-je en m'installant mieux.

- Et maintenant que tu l'as fait tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi tout le week-end ?

- Oui enfin, je vais certainement devoir aller au secours de Théo pour le même devoir, mais je serais rapide, le rassurai-je. Et toi Neville, que comptes-tu faire de ton week-end ?

Autant savoir si lui et Blaise désiraient ma chambre ou non.

- Pour le moment pas grand chose. J'ai fini mes devoirs mais je vais peut-être encore réviser la métamorphose.

La conversation s'embraya sur ça et nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Neville se leva et nous dit en souriant :

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps. Je suis sûr que vous ne rêvez que d'une chose, vous sauter dessus, finit-il en rigolant franchement.

Je ris à cette vérité et regardai ensuite Harry qui lui rougissait. Mon rire s'accentua et ce fut là-dessus que Neville partit. Une fois seuls, j'attirai Harry sur mes genoux et l'embrassai tendrement. Je glissai ensuite ma bouche sur sa joue et passai mordiller son lobe d'oreille avant de chuchoter :

- Quels sont tes projets ?

- Toi, puis toi, et encore toi, me fit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Que voudrais-tu faire avec ce "toi" ? Hum, le taquinai-je tout en embrassant son cou.

Merlin que j'étais bien là, près de lui. J'avais envie de sourire comme un Poufsouffle alors que je ne faisais que l'embrasser.

- M'échapper d'ici et que nous profitions de la vie tranquillement. Enfin, ça c'est dans mes rêves irréalisables. Sinon, profiter de ta présence et t'aimer serait déjà un bon début.

- Très bien, bonne idée. Je ne dirais pas non contre un bon massage, dis-je en le repoussant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans cette dernière, je m'allongeai sur le ventre et criai, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller :

- Qu'attends-tu ?

Je devais me retenir de ne pas rire... mais c'était très dur.

- Rien. J'arrive, j'arrive...

Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre et attendis qu'il arrive sur le lit, mais il n'en fit rien et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain.

- Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête pour le voir.

- Il m'avait semblé avoir vu une fiole d'huile de massage, me répondit-il en fouillant dans son armoire à potion.

Allait-il vraiment me masser ? N'avait-il pas compris que je plaisantais ?

Soudain il s'exclama car il venait de trouver ce qu'il recherchait depuis une petite minute et ensuite, il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de sentir le lit s'affaisser sous son poids. Je pivotai un peu mieux mon visage et ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

- A quoi joues-tu Harry ?

- Et bien je m'apprête à exécuter vos ordres Mr Malfoy, me susurra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu vas vraiment me faire un massage, comme ça ? Sur simple demande ?

- Même si tu plaisantais en me demandant ce massage, je trouve l'idée alléchante. Toi alangui sous moi, à me laisser faire ce que je veux sur ton corps et ta peau... Oui, je vais te faire un massage.

- Comment savais-tu que je plaisantais ? Je me suis trahi comment ? Demandai-je dans l'unique but que la prochaine fois, il me croit.

- Tu as mis un peu trop de "Malfoy" dans ta façon de le demander. Il y a longtemps que tu ne me parles ou demandes plus des choses en t'adressant à moi de cette manière. Cette facette de toi n'est réservée qu'aux autres, plus à moi.

Je restai ébahi devant son explication et sans même le vouloir, je me plaçai sur le dos. Je me redressai ensuite un peu et dis :

- Tu me connais aussi bien que ça, murmurai-je.

- On dirait bien, oui, souffla-t-il avant de venir me voler un baiser.

Baiser auquel je répondis tout en le maintenant contre moi et en passant la main derrière sa nuque. Je nous entrainai sur le lit et son corps se blottit en harmonie avec le mien. Harry se glissa ensuite entre mes jambes, continuant le baiser, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où je sentis son sexe durcir. Dés lors la position de nos corps me dérangea et je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais tendu. J'entendis une voix interrogative me demander tout près de mon oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je pensais à raison que lui expliquer que le fait de l'avoir sur moi en position de dominance me gênait n'était pas des plus intelligents. Surtout si on considérait ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec moi.

Je secouai donc la tête et tentai de toutes mes forces d'oublier ma position si soumise, si rabaissée.

Il reprit le baiser mais je n'arrivais plus à donner autant de passion et d'amour qu'avant. Je l'entendis soupirer puis il s'installa mieux entre mes jambes, posa sa main sur ma joue et demanda :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis moi aussi là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de me parler.

Je fermai les yeux et dis rapidement :

- Jemesensmalàl'aise...

- Mal à l'aise pourquoi ?

Je fus saisi qu'il ait compris ma réponse et murmurai, les dents serrées :

- Je... ne suis pas comme ça…

- Cette fois je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, souffla-t-il en caressant tendrement ma joue.

Plus il restait dans cette position plus j'avais cette sensation au fond de moi qui grandissait. Je fermai un peu plus les yeux et serrai les draps fortement.

C'en fut trop quand je le sentis bouger, certainement pour réveiller mon désir. Je le repoussai aussitôt avec force, le faisant presque tomber du lit.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, choqué par mon geste, j'étais horrifié d'avoir réagi ainsi. Je vis les yeux d'Harry s'arrondir sous le choc et cela me fit mal au cœur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sans pour autant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Sans un mot il vint se placer à côté de moi et commença à fixer le bureau, situé en face de nous. Je pris la même position, m'asseyant contre la tête du lit.

Le silence devint pesant au bout de quelques secondes, je pris donc mon courage pour amorcer des excuses :

- Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça...

- Et pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix froide sans tourner la tête vers moi.

- Je… je...

J'étais incapable de lui dire. Plus le temps passait et plus ma réaction me paraissait disproportionnée face à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je me sentais mal, très mal, et un sentiment de culpabilité grandissait en moi. J'étais un piètre petit-ami qui n'arrivait pas à oublier son foutu orgueil.

En colère contre moi, je me levai brusquement du lit et m'écriai en marchant sans direction fixe :

- Je me suis senti rabaissé face à ta position et... et je suis conscient que par rapport à toi, ce n'est rien. Mais je te l'avais dit au tout début que je ne voulais pas subir. Je te l'ai dit ! Hurlai-je en colère pour de bon, mais plus envers moi que lui.

Je me stoppai et fixai mon regard sur lui. Il ne me regardait pas et je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir. Je me sentis encore plus mal face à la réaction des plus... minables que j'avais eue.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux sur moi, je pus y distinguer de la déception, de la tristesse mais aussi un peu de colère avant de l'entendre me dire :

- Je constate que si moi je te connais bien, il n'en est pas de même pour toi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te "soumettre" Draco. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me retrouve sur toi. Cela nous est déjà arrivé avant et je n'ai jamais tenté de te demander plus.

Ce qu'il me dit me surprit. Nous nous étions déjà retrouvés dans cette position ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu. Pourquoi m'en étais-je alors rendu compte cette fois-ci ?

Je vins m'asseoir sur le lit et réfléchis posément à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry resta silencieux mais je le sentis venir se poser juste derrière moi et son souffle contre mon cou m'informa qu'il était vraiment tout près.

Après quelques minutes, je trouvai enfin pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça envers lui. Il avait fait resurgir le "vrai moi" avec sa réflexion sur ma manière d'être. C'était surement la cause de ma panique. L'entendre me dire que j'avais agi en parfait Malfoy m'avait très probablement fait agir comme tel. Je me laissai aller contre lui et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour sentir ses bras m'entourer. Je dis alors comme piètre explication :

- Tu dis vrai… Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça avant. Je pense que... que c'est le fait de m'avoir dit que je me m'étais comporté en parfait Malfoy qui m'a fait réagir de cette façon avec toi. Je te demande pardon. Je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas comme ça et que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé plus.

- Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait. Et ce que tu me donnes me suffit amplement Draco, je ne veux pas plus de toi, m'expliqua-t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

- N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'inverser les rôles ? Me risquai-je à demander.

- C'est vrai que je me suis déjà demandé quelles étaient les sensations que tu ressens pendant que... Mais je ne suis pas pressé de les connaître si toi tu n'es pas prêt.

Je fus rassuré et dis :

- Un jour peut-être, mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça. Désolé.

Je me retournai et ravis sa bouche, chastement. Je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien et demandai, ayant un peu peur qu'il refuse :

- Est-ce que tu y vois un inconvénient si je te fais l'amour, là tout de suite...

- Hum... C'est que j'avais une séance de massage prévue et je suis déjà en retard, mon client doit s'impatienter. Mais si tu trouves un moyen de t'arranger avec lui, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, me répondit-il avec une fausse mine penaude.

- Rien ne t'empêche de masser cette partie là de mon corps, fis-je en prenant sa main et en la posant sur mon entrejambe légèrement durcie.

- Je peux probablement faire ça, en effet.

Je souris et l'allongeai. Je n'attendis pas et commençai à le dévêtir, empressé de l'aimer comme je le devais, le voulais.

Quelques temps plus tard, la pièce était remplie de nos soupirs de plaisir et des "je t'aime" murmurés en pleine action.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardai ses cheveux désordonnés et respirai son odeur musquée après l'effort que nous avions fait. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous étions là, nus, allongés sur le lit. Mon torse collé à son dos, mes bras autour de sa taille.

Nous parlions de temps en temps de choses futiles puis le silence reprenait sa place. Je me reposais à ses côtés et me sentais bien. Et il en était certainement de même pour lui.

J'eus une pensée et souris tout en embrassant son épaule. Ses jambes entrelacées aux miennes se tendirent et je sentis sa peau frissonner. Avant de parler, je pris la décision de recouvrir nos corps de sa couverture ainsi que du drap. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et je dis, amusé et me souvenant de mes pensées précédentes :

- Si on gagne cette guerre, tu l'imagines comment notre mariage ?

- En toute discrétion. Car si on gagne cette guerre, j'imagine que je n'ai pas fini de faire la une des journaux.

- Pas faux, affirmai-je. Mais je parlais plus de nous. Tu nous imagines encore amoureux comme maintenant ?

Il se retourna vers moi, me regarda les sourcils froncés, et me demanda :

- Essaierais-tu de faire machine arrière Draco ?

- Non... il n'en est rien. J'ai juste repensé que si on survit à cette guerre, je vais avoir le plaisir de crier au monde magique que je t'aime et que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens. Et j'ai aussi pensé à comment serait le mariage dont, soit dit en passant, nous n'avons toujours pas informé à nos amis les plus proches.

- Alors comment l'imagines-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en s'installant de nouveau dans mes bras mais en restant face à moi.

Je souris et dis, pour plaisanter :

- Je nous imagine nus, sur une plage, s'aimant au grand jour. Tu n'aurais qu'une magnifique bague pour embellir ton corps. Nous serions seuls et je... je te dévorerais tout cru avec des fruits de mer...

Face à son visage surpris par mes mots, je ris, et ajoutai :

- Je ne sais pas comment l'imaginer en fait. Je n'arrive déjà pas à imaginer ce que je ferais l'année prochaine.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'imaginer simple. Toi et moi entourés des gens à qui nous tenons le plus dans un endroit à l'abri des curieux.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Encore faut-il que tout aille bien pour tout le monde, murmurai-je.

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et déclarai en changeant de sujet :

- J'ai eu un optimal à mon dernier devoir en Histoire de la Magie et toi ?

- J'ai eu un E.

- Dis donc, on doit fêter ça ! Le grand Harry Potter a eu une autre note que Troll, m'amusai-je à dire avant de recevoir un coup dans l'épaule.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu sais très bien que j'ai fourni de gros effort pour remonter mes notes cette année, râla-t-il.

- Je sais... tu es juste un peu trop suce... suce... susceptible, réussis-je à dire en riant plus franchement.

Je dus même me tenir le ventre tellement je riais.

- Ah oui, je suis susceptible ? Tu veux goûter à ma susceptibilité ? Me rétorqua-t-il sérieusement devant mon éclat de rire.

Je cessai immédiatement ce dernier et le regardai avec sérieux. Il n'avait pas l'air... commode, là tout de suite. N'avait-il pas d'humour ?

- Je vais me laver et descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger et rejoindre Hermione et Neville. Je passerai sûrement la soirée avec eux, me dit-il en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- De toute façon j'imagine que tu ne voulais pas passer ta soirée avec quelqu'un de susceptible ! Finit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je fermai ma bouche qui s'était ouverte face à sa réaction disproportionnée. Je sortis du lit et sans attendre, je remis mes habits. Une fois ma cravate nouée, mes chaussures misent et ma robe enfilée, j'allai jusqu'à son bureau et ouvris le journal qui y était déposé. Je pris sa plume et écrivis :

_"Harry, je suis part__i__, comme tu le souhaitais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je digère ta réaction. On se voit demain si d'ici là tu m'as présenté tes excuses."_

Je relus ma note et jugeant qu'elle exprimait mon ressentit, je quittai sa chambre puis ses appartements. Le chemin vers ma salle commune fut long et rageur, je ne cessais de ruminer contre Harry qui, décidément n'avait pas d'humour.

Une fois arrivé dans ma salle commune, je fus accueilli par des dizaines de sourires. Je ne fus pas long à être sollicité pour une partie d'échec que j'acceptai.

Étrangement, j'oubliai bien vite ma colère et me pliai aux rires de mes camarades Serpentard. Ce fut plus tard, après plusieurs conversations, parties d'échec et de cartes explosives que Théo vint près de moi avec son regard de chien battu. Je soupirai et le suivis dans le dortoir, certains que je devrais l'aider pour son devoir.

**POV Neville **_(Retour en arrière – même jour)_

Je venais de quitter Harry et accessoirement Malfoy. On avait passé l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien avec Harry, avant que son cher et tendre n'arrive. J'étais resté avec eux une demi-heure et les avais laissés tranquille.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mes devoirs étaient finis et je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans les serres. Je m'emmerdais en gros.

J'avais bien sûr la possibilité d'essayer de trouver Blaise, histoire qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble en attendant le soir mais je le voyais moins depuis quinze jours. Nous nous étions revus trois fois et aussi pour deux cours particuliers de potion. Autant avant je n'arrêtais pas de le croiser, autant maintenant j'avais du mal à y arriver.

Arrivé dans le grand hall, je vis Blaise et Nott. Quand ils me virent, le premier fuit mon regard et le deuxième fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Je fus étonné de cette attitude mais ne la pris pas pour moi, ils devaient sûrement comploter quelque chose contre ma maison et s'étaient sentis gênés de me voir pendant leurs messes basses.

Je souris en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils prévoyaient de nous faire et allai m'asseoir sur les marches du hall pour les garder en vue.

Je restai assis là pendant un moment avant de laisser mon regard parcourir le corps de Blaise et de penser à autre chose que leurs petites blagues douteuses. Je nous imaginai dans une salle vide, nus, pendant que je l'aurai préparé à me recevoir et qu'il m'aurait crié de nouveau ses vulgarités dont il était friand avant. Mes doigts auraient été vite remplacés par mon sexe et...

Je sortis de ces pensées en me secouant la tête et me relevai en fixant Blaise dont j'avais capté le regard. Je venais de m'exciter tout seul et mon sexe réagissait face au tableau que j'avais imaginé. Machinalement et comme prévu, je me grattai le menton pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de lui, là, tout de suite avant de partir vers les étages en espérant qu'il me suive.

Une fois au sixième, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai donc et vis que Blaise me suivait. Je continuai alors ma route jusqu'au septième étage et m'arrêtai devant le tableau renfermant la salle sur demande. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir quand Blaise me rejoignit. Sans un mot, je fis trois allers-retours en pensant à ce que je voulais trouver dans la pièce et ouvris la porte une fois fini. Je fis signe à Blaise de passer devant moi.

Quand je le suivis et que j'eus refermé la porte, je découvris le décor que j'avais imaginé en mieux. Il y avait un grand lit recouvert de draps bleus situé à gauche ainsi qu'une cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce. Elle était également éclairée avec quelques torches sur les murs. Le seul autre meuble de la pièce était un canapé qui faisait face à l'âtre. Les murs eux, étaient dans des tons bleu-vert. J'avais voulu du changement car j'en avais un peu marre des bureaux à vrai dire.

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par Blaise qui demanda :

- On est là pour baiser ou pour rester comme des cons sans rien faire ?

Je le regardai en rigolant et m'approchai de lui comme un vautour, avant de lui répondre, une fois collé à lui :

- Pour baiser. Ta vue et mon imagination m'ont excité tout à l'heure.

- Bien, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

- Alors passons aux choses sérieuses, dis-je en le débarrassant vite fait bien fait de ses vêtements.

Je connaissais ses goûts par cœur maintenant et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'y trouvais moi aussi mon compte même si j'avais envie de re-goûter à la tendresse. Mais là j'avais les mêmes envies que lui et j'allais nous satisfaire l'un et l'autre.

Quand il fut nu, je le poussai sur le lit et commençai à me déshabiller. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir mon corps et cela me déstabilisa encore une fois. Depuis peu, une nouvelle lueur était apparue dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur moi quand nous couchions ensemble. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Nu à mon tour, je le rejoignis sur le lit et allai l'embrasser fougueusement, laissant déjà mes mains s'occuper de son sexe déjà bien réveillé. Blaise ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, laissant à peine sortir ses gémissements. Et cela me frustra. Encore une fois j'avais affaire à un Blaise totalement passif. Disparu le Blaise des premiers jours, celui qui aimait la vulgarité, la brutalité et la bestialité.

Machinalement, le sachant prêt à me recevoir, je m'enfonçai en lui sans aucun plaisir. Il se passait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer et cela me coupait tout plaisir. Je fus étonné, une fois entré en lui totalement, de sentir ses mains agripper mes épaules et me rapprocher de lui. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Voulant en fin de compte expédier notre petite entrevue qui ne m'inspirait plus, je me mis à aller et venir rapidement pour permettre à mon sexe de reprendre de l'ampleur, en oubliant qui était sous moi. Plus j'allais vite et plus il reprenait de la vigueur.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes avant de me vider dans un silence pesant. Blaise s'était vidé juste avant moi. Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de me relever, gêné par cette drôle d'ambiance. En reprenant mes affaires, je nous lançai un sort de propreté et dis à Blaise :

- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé, tu as changé. Veux-tu qu'on arrête là notre relation ?

- Je sais, désolé. Je suis malade, rien de grave mais... je n'ai pas la pèche. C'est pour ça que j'ai été distant avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter notre arrangement, me fit-il en se rhabillant lentement.

- Ok. Comme tu veux, lui répondis-je en finissant de reboutonner ma chemise.

- J'n'ai pas assuré, je l'ai ressenti. Pardon, je suis à coté de mes pompes ces temps-ci.

- Pas grave. Je peux comprendre. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfresh quand même. Pense à ta santé, c'est important.

Je retournai vers lui, lui volai un baiser et repartis vers la porte.

- Va voir Poppy, lui répétai-je en souriant avant d'ouvrir le panneau de bois que j'avais rejoins.

Au moment de franchir la porte j'entendis Blaise marmonner et râler. Je fis donc demi-tour tout en refermant la porte et lui demandai :

- Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Heu... non, rien. C'est bon, tu peux te casser !

- A plus tard alors, lui dis-je en quittant cette fois la salle sur demande.

En parcourant le couloir pour retourner à mon dortoir, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien avoir Blaise comme problème de santé pour être aussi amorphe depuis quinze jours. Je l'aimais quand même bien ce Serpentard, et je m'inquiétais un peu pour lui.

Je me dis que j'allais en parler à Harry, pour qu'il en parle à Malfoy. Histoire d'être sûr qu'il irait bien voir Pomfresh comme je le lui avais conseillé.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, je choisis tout compte fait d'y rester. Je rejoignis Hermione qui lisait un livre de potion sur le canapé, près de la cheminée. Elle me sourit quand je m'assis et j'en fis tout autant. Ensuite elle posa son livre et nous nous mîmes à parler des plantes utiles pour les potions.

**POV Blaise **_(Petit retour en arrière – même jour)_

Il venait de quitter la salle et j'avais un goût amer en bouche sans trop savoir d'où ça provenait. Je finis de me rhabiller et pris ensuite la direction du dortoir. J'avais envie de me reposer et peut-être, si j'avais de la chance, de passer une bonne soirée avec mes potes.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les élèves me regardèrent et je les défiai du regard. Cela marcha et ils baissèrent les yeux pour la plupart. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le dortoir et en y pénétrant, je fis un maigre sourire. Draco aidait Théo pour un devoir.

- Salut les gars, dis-je.

Ils me répondirent et je marchai vers eux pour m'immiscer dans leur devoir. Cependant, à peine fus-je arrivé que Théo me demanda :

- Tu n'as pas pu te retenir tout à l'heure. N'avais-tu pas dit que tu en avais assez de lui ?

Je le regardai, mitigé entre lui dire ce qui me poussait à y être retourné et ce qui me motivait à vouloir cesser. Cependant, Draco m'interrompit :

- Tu as une sale tête. Tu as vu un mort ?

Il pouffa à sa remarque mais je ne ris pas. Draco me regarda plus sérieusement et plaça sa main sur mon épaule. Théo lâcha sa plume et ancra son regard au mien. Il me dit :

- Tu es mon frère Blaisouné d'amour...

Je souris à ce surnom débile que je détestai et il reprit :

-… et nous voyons Draco et moi que tu ne vas pas bien. Parles-nous, on peut t'aider.

- Y a rien à faire pour m'aider les gars. J'ai un coup de mou, ca va passer.

J'avais combien de chance qu'ils me croient et passent à autre chose ?

Aucune.

Je soufflai et m'installai plus confortablement sur la chaise. Je penchai la tête en arrière et dis, la voix basse :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est... niveau sexe. Je ne suis plus aussi performant qu'avant. Et tout ça depuis la nuit que j'ai passé dans ta chambre Draco. J'ai fais l'amour à Neville et depuis, je sais plus rien. Je me sens une autre personne, une que je ne veux pas être, plus depuis... ce salaud que je ne nommerai pas. Et Neville ne voit rien et ne comprend rien. Il me prend et fuit. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi et moi, ça m'énerve. Je pensais quand même qu'il avait une estime pour moi. Mais non, il ne pense qu'avec sa bite et moi, rien à foutre. Il m'en veut parce que je ne suis plus aussi démonstratif au pieu. Mais j'ai plein de chose en tête dans ces moments là et je suis chamboulé. Je ne fais que subir, étant ailleurs dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Après mon long monologue, ce fut la voix choquée de Draco qui me coupa :

- Par Salazar, tu es tombé...

-... amoureux, finit Théo.

Je les regardais comme s'ils étaient fous et me mis à rire.

Moi, amoureux de Neville ? Ce garçon timide qui avait un immense courage, qui avait perdu ses parents et qui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère ? Ce mec gentil et rondouillet ? Ce garçon qui me perturbait depuis peu ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, c'était impossible.

- Blaise, tu... tu es conscient que d'après ce que tu nous as dit, tu ressens quelque chose pour Neville ? Demanda Théo.

Je me mis à les dévisager avec sérieux et allais démentir, leur dire qu'ils étaient fous de penser ça, qu'ils avaient tord. Mais quand ma bouche s'ouvrit, rien ne sortit.

Je secouai la tête et me levai en vitesse. Mes amis n'eurent pas le temps de me retenir que je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Une fois seul, je m'assis à terre et réfléchis posément sur ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Et plus j'avançais dans mes réflexions, plus cela sonnait comme une évidence. J'avais réussi à faire ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire : tomber amoureux de mon plan cul.

Je me mis à trembler et repensant à mon cœur brisé par Richester, je me relevai difficilement et rouvris la porte. Théo me sauta dans les bras et comprenant mon problème, il me dit :

- Quand on sortira d'ici et que la guerre sera finie, crois-moi, ce fils de chien de Richester connaîtra la douleur.

Draco posa sa main dans mon dos et me réconforta. C'était lui en premier que j'avais vu après cette fameuse nuit et en cachette de son père, il m'avait consolé, écouté. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

Je me sentis transporter dans un lit et comme au bon vieux temps, nous fûmes allongés, serrés les uns contres les autres.

Le temps cessa, se figea et je ne pouvais que me fustiger dans la tête de m'être une nouvelle fois fait avoir en tombant amoureux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre à un autre coup du sort.

- Dramatise pas Blaise, il t'aime peut-être aussi, entendis-je me murmurer Théo.

- Oui, qui sait. Il te court après depuis quinze jours, ça veut bien dire quelque chose, ajouta Draco.

Je les laissai me rassurer, mais une partie au fond de moi savait qu'ils avaient certainement tord. La preuve avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je lui avais menti en disant que j'étais malade depuis deux semaines, voir plus et il s'était juste barré, en me disant d'aller voir Poppy. Pas de questions, rien. Il avait tiré son coup, avec difficulté si j'avais bien senti, puis s'était rhabillé comme si la dragoncelle était prête à le contaminer.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

Soudainement fatigué et démoralisé, je m'endormis, bercé par ma famille… Mes amis, mes frères.

**POV Draco **

J'étais allongé contre mon ami, souhaitant le réconforter tout comme Théo. J'avais envie de lui enlever ses mauvais souvenirs, d'enlever de sa tête cet enfoiré qui lui avait fait du mal. J'avais envie qu'il soit heureux et qu'il puisse ne pas paniquer face aux révélations qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

Mais je ne pouvais qu'être là, dans le dortoir, dans le même lit que mes amis pour que Blaise se sente aidé et soutenu. Harry était certes dans un coin de ma tête, mais je me tracassais plus pour Blaise à cet instant et du comment il allait faire pour passer au delà de ça.

Je sentis une main prendre la mienne et je levai la tête. Je croisai le regard de Théo et vis dans ses yeux de la détermination. Je savais ce qu'elle signifiait et je serrai ses doigts pour qu'il comprenne que moi aussi. Et seul le temps nous donnerait ce que nous désirions tout deux. Temps que je n'avais peut-être pas. Mais cela n'était pas dans mes pensées prioritaires.

- Tu crois que lui aussi ressent ça pour Blaise ? Entendis-je tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas... je pense, enfin, je crois. Mais je ne peux en être sûr. Et toi ?

- Je l'espère pour lui, me dit-il en regardant le visage de notre ami. Il le mérite.

- Je sais, murmurai-je en posant mon menton sur l'épaule de mon ami. Et pour ton devoir, ajoutai-je à Théo ?

- C'est secondaire. Là, je pense qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui. Tu restes dormir ?

- Je suis là, et l'autre ayant eut la bonté de me mettre à la porte parce qu'il n'a pas d'humour, je ne trouve pas utile de retourner dans ma chambre.

J'avais sciemment appelé "Harry" l'autre, de peur qu'on nous écoute. Nous n'étions jamais assez prudents.

**POV Harry **_(Retour en arrière –même jour)_

En sortant de la salle de bain, je trouvai la chambre vide et mon journal ouvert sur le lit. Je m'y dirigeai tout en me séchant les cheveux. Je posai ensuite la serviette sur le bord du lit et me penchai pour lire ce que Draco avait écrit, car je ne voyais pas d'autre raison pour que mon journal soit sorti et ouvert.

_"Harry, je suis part__i__, comme tu le souhaitais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je digère ta réaction. On se voit demain, si d'ici là tu m'as présenté tes excuses."_

Alors que ma douche avait calmé mon énervement, il revint en force à la lecture de ses mots. Ce n'était pas tant sa moquerie qui m'avait déplu mais plutôt le Malfoy que je devais continuer de côtoyer dans les couloirs se pointe aussi dans un de nos rares moments ensemble, sans masque.

Sa phrase "_Le grand Harry Potter a eu une autre note que Troll_" plus le fait de souligner ma susceptibilité qui n'était due qu'à ma fatigue avait engendré mon énervement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que je me la coulais douce quand je n'étais pas avec lui ? Je devais assumer les cours, ma remise à niveau pour lesdits cours, les entraînements avec son parrain, les cauchemars, tout en lui consacrant du temps.

Alors oui j'étais fatigué et oui je pouvais prendre mal certaines réflexions !

Et de voir que c'était lui qui ne digérait pas ma réaction, que Mr voulait des excuses, me faisait bouillir.

Je laissai le journal là où il l'avait placé sans y écrire le moindre mot et allai prendre de quoi m'habiller dans mon armoire. Quand je fus prêt, je partis de mes appartements et descendis dans la Grande Salle.

Arrivé dans le hall, je vis Snape et allai à sa rencontre. Vu que mes projets de passer la soirée avec Draco venaient de tomber à l'eau, autant mettre à profit ce temps libre pour m'entraîner encore.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ? Demandai-je à Snape quand je fus à son niveau.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes disponible ce soir pour un cours supplémentaire ?

- Je peux m'arranger avec mon emploi du temps. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir vous entraîner ce soir ? Un samedi ?

- Oui. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Mais vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne voudrais pas fiche en l'air votre soirée. Ni m'attirer les foudres d'une autre personne, rajoutai-je doucement en réalisant seulement que Mione et lui avaient peut-être prévu de passer la soirée ensemble.

- Mon rôle est de vous entraîner Monsieur Potter et non de passer mes soirées en diverses compagnies. Je vous attends dans mon bureau après le souper du soir.

- Merci Professeur. Je serai à votre bureau à 20h30.

Je m'éloignai ensuite de lui en le saluant de la tête pour suivre le flot d'élèves qui entraient dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assis face à Neville et à côté de Mione, ils parlaient plante et potion. Je les laissai continuer leur débat et me servis une part de tarte aux potirons que j'entamai sans grand appétit.

Mon regard était fixé sur les places vides qu'occupaient normalement Théo, Blaise et Draco. Ils devaient certainement être restés dans leur dortoir vu que Draco ne devait pas avoir envie de me croiser vu son message. Ce fut Hermione qui me sortit de mon état pensif en me demandant :

- Draco vient dans nos appartements ce soir ?

- Il ne viendra pas, non. Et je ne sais pas non plus s'il viendra demain, lui répondis-je à voix basse moi aussi.

- Ah bon ? Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, lui dis-je en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. Par contre je dois te prévenir que si tu avais prévu quelque chose ce soir, ça risque d'être reporté à cause de moi, la prévins-je, confus.

- Oh ! Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Snape s'il était d'accord pour me faire un entraînement ce soir et il a accepté. Je le rejoins à 20h30. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te le monopoliser toute la soirée, la rassurai-je.

- Et bien dans ce cas j'irai finir mon devoir de botanique en attendant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me tenais plié en deux, mes mains posées sur mes genoux, tentant de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Snape devait quand même m'en vouloir un peu de gâcher sa soirée vu la puissance qu'il mettait dans l'entraînement. Par deux fois j'avais réussi à le repousser, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes à chaque fois.

C'est d'une voix dure qu'il me demanda :

- Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous vouliez vous entraîner ce soir ?

- Si, répondis-je en me redressant.

Je me repositionnai face à lui et me concentrai pour mieux le contrer. Cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre d'y arriver, je repensai à Draco et notre dispute de l'après-midi. Quand je sentis ma colère revenir, je me focalisai dessus et fit signe à Snape d'attaquer.

- Legilimens !

Je le sentis envahir mon esprit avec force. Mais alors qu'il tentait de voir un de mes souvenirs, je le repoussai violemment. Tellement violemment que je réussis à l'éjecter totalement et à le propulser contre le mur derrière lui. Effaré par ce que je venais de faire, je me précipitai sur lui tout en lui adressant mes excuses. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et fus surpris en l'entendant me dire, alors qu'il se remettait debout :

- Je vous accorde dix points pour cette performance Monsieur Potter... et vous en enlève autant pour avoir propulsé un professeur contre un mur.

- Euh... merci et... désolé, bafouillai-je en me reculant.

Nous reprîmes l'entraînement pendant une petite heure, mais je ne réitérai pas mon exploit, étant trop fatigué. Snape me congédia rapidement après, ne me laissant pas m'éterniser.

Je pris donc le chemin de mes appartements. J'étais fourbu et lessivé. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, me glisser dans mon lit et dans les bras de Draco.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je retirai mes vêtements tout en me dirigeant vers mon lit, ne gardant que mon boxer. Mon journal était toujours là et Draco n'était pas revenu. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il le soit de toute façon, vu ses derniers mots.

Las et vide, je choisis de lui répondre et allai chercher une plume ainsi que de l'encre avant de m'installer sous les couvertures.

Je m'assis dos à la tête de lit, les jambes pliées. Je pris ensuite l'oreiller sur lequel restait l'odeur de Draco et le collai contre moi, sous mon nez, pour le respirer à plein poumon. Merlin que j'aurais voulu qu'on ne s'engueule pas et qu'il soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Gardant l'oreiller placé sur moi, j'attrapai mon journal ainsi que ma plume et commençai à écrire.

**"Draco ? Tu es là ?"**

J'attendis cinq minutes avant d'insister.

**« Tu ne veux pas me parler, tu es encore fâché après moi ? »**

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, soit parce qu'il n'était pas devant son journal, je lui livrai mes excuses par écrit et lui expliquai pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça.

**« Draco, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas... t'expédier comme ça. J'aurais dû rigoler de ta boutade, au lieu de mal la prendre. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal en me charriant. Mais elle n'est pas arrivée au bon moment, ni de la meilleure façon qu'il soit pour moi.**

**Je suis fatigué, plus que ce que je te laisse voir et ma "susceptibilité" comme tu dis a parlé pour moi. Comprends-moi, entre les cours, mon rattrapage de retard dans ceux-ci, les entraînements avec ton parrain et les cauchemars qui reviennent de temps en temps, je suis épuisé. Et quand nous avons la possibilité de passer du temps tous les deux, entendre des réflexions made in Malfoy, même pour rigoler, ne me plaît pas vraiment. Nous devons assez jouer la comédie aux yeux des autres. **

**Draco, j'aimerai****s**** que tu sois là, que tu serres mon corps tout contre le tien. M'endormir dans tes bras est toujours un réconfort pour moi. Les fois où tu dors avec moi sont les seules nuits où je me sens bien, détendu. **

**Quand tu liras ces lignes, tu vas sûrement me trouver ridicule de t'écrire alors que tu n'es pas là pour me lire et me répondre. **

**Eh bien soit, je suis ridicule mais je t'aime et tu me manques. Pour parfaire mon ridicule, sache que je tiens contre moi l'oreiller que tu utilises quand tu viens car il a ton odeur, que je n'ai pas envie de dormir, même si je suis épuisé parce que je préfère me ridiculiser sur ce journal en t'écrivant ce que je ressens. Pourtant je lutte, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls mais je n'ai pas envie de leur obéir. Alors je continuerai d'écrire jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le combat et que je m'endorme sans m'en rendre compte. **

**Après notre engueulade, j'ai croisé ton parrain dans le hall. Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de faire un entraînement et il a accepté. J'ai réussi à le repousser ! Bon, une seule fois, mais j'y suis parvenu. J'y ai mis tant de volonté que je l'ai envoyé valser contre le mur. Il a accordé dix points à Gryffondor pour ça, qu'il a retiré immédiatement mais je suis sûr qu'il était content que j'y parvienne enfin, que ses efforts avec moi commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne plus sérieusement avec lui maintenant. Je ne peux... »**

* * *

**Voilà, le trentième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 22 pages et 7.387 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre et certains peuvent comprendre où nous allons :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, une review pour le dire. Et s'il vous a déplu, dites-le aussi (^-^) A dans quinze jours

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** (le 04/12/11 à 20h16) Pffff, vous lisez vite lol. Bon, ben j'ai pas fini de manger, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et je retourne à ma raclette ^^ Bisous.

**Archimède **: Quel beau chapitre j'ai adoré le lire et le corriger. J'espère qu'il en a autant était pour vous ! Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite )

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté » **_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	33. Chapitre 31

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros !

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un chapitre minimum par mois__ selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Nous revoilou ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir vous offrir la suite, avec Emmoirel. Nous avons une bonne avance de chapitre, donc, vous aurez droit si tout va bien niveau béta, à un chapitre tout les quinze jours/mois. J'espère que cette suite attendue, vous plaira ^^ (ps : snif snif tout de même, 4 malheureuses reviews pour le dernier chapitre)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou ^^ Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes aussi de retour sur cette histoire ^^ Et un jour en avance en plus :p Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

**Note d'Archimède : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **Okawa, merci pour ta review au chapitre 29. Nous espérons que tu continues de suivre cette histoire et que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

**POV Blaise **_(Le lendemain du chapitre 30 – __le dimanche 17 novembre 1996__)_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête. J'ouvris les yeux et je pus entendre et voir Vincent et Grégory discuter sur le fait que Théo, Draco et moi avions dormis ensemble. D'ailleurs, le genou de Draco était... mal placé.

Je me tortillai et entendis mon ami grommeler :

- Fais pas chier Blaise et rendors-toi.

- Vos gueules, ajouta Théo sur le même ton.

Ce qui eut le don de me faire rire et ne voulant pas déranger plus que ça mes amis « marmottes », je fis une splendide acrobatie et m'extirpai du lit. Les deux zigotos se rapprochèrent pour palier à mon manque de chaleur et voyant que les deux autres « lourdauds » étaient préparés, je pris le chemin de la salle de bain.

Alors que je prenais ma douche, je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers jours ainsi que ma discussion avec mes amis la nuit précédente. Et je pris une décision.

J'allai redevenir l'ancien Blaise. Je ne voulais pas des sentiments que, devant toute vraisemblance, je ressentais pour Neville. Et je devais me le prouver à moi-même. J'allais d'ailleurs l'attirer aujourd'hui dans une classe et me faire baiser. Comme avant. Et je rentrerais le cul douloureux de cette rencontre « sans sentiment ».

Fort de cette idée et de ma décision, je me lavai rapidement et me rasai ensuite. Je devais garder une certaine image.

A peine avais-je fini de me préparer, que Draco pénétra dans la salle de bain, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

- Je vais me laver ici si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je n'ai pas pu retourner dans ma chambre hier. Tu pourrais aussi me prêter une chemise pour "Le" rejoindre ?

- Ouaip ! Dis-je joyeux.

Même si c'était une joie feinte.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je vis que Théo était retourné dans son lit et qu'il avait l'intention de terminer sa grasse matinée du dimanche. Je m'habillai, choisissant soigneusement mes plus beaux vêtements et choisis une chemise bleue pour Draco.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et me hâtai de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand mes fesses furent sur le banc, je n'attendis pas et regardai discrètement la table des Griffondor. Potter me vit et me sourit avant de baisser la tête pour manger quand enfin, Neville me vit. Je ne cherchai pas à être discret et me grattai le menton. Je le vis hocher la tête et sachant que mon plan allait pouvoir se faire, je me mis à manger un croissant tout en buvant un café bien serré.

Je dus attendre la fin de matinée pour le croiser. Il me regarda et parut vouloir se désister. Et je ne pouvais pas l'admettre !

Je me ruai donc sur lui, et fus vraiment chanceux que personne d'autre ne fusse dans ce couloir au même moment.

Il hoqueta et je nous fis pénétrer dans une classe vide en ce jour. Je la verrouillai ensuite et m'apprêtai à lancer un sort de silence quand j'entendis :

- A quoi tu joues ? Te jeter sur moi en plein couloir !

- Tu allais te défiler, l'accusai-je trop vite en me retournant vivement vers lui.

- Mais non. C'est juste que je devais faire quelque chose avant de te trouver.

- Et quoi ? Demandai-je sans paraître mal à l'aise.

- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas spécialement, je devais aller rendre ses notes sur le cours de potion de lundi à Hermione, me répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? J'ai besoin de me faire baiser, nom de Merlin !

Venais-je bien de dire ça ?

Je devais vraiment me retrouver avant d'oser parler de nouveau.

- Eh ben ! Tu es autant en manque que ça ? Fit Neville.

- Oui, je vais mieux et j'ai besoin d'être baisé. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? Demandai-je en me plaçant devant lui.

- Non. Mais ne sois pas si pressé, on est dimanche aujourd'hui, on peut prendre notre temps, me dit-il en m'attirant à lui.

Bien que j'avais l'impression que Neville était bipolaire au niveau sexe, je me laissai attirer par lui et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je souris et léchai ses lèvres avant de me reculer.

- Tu as tout ton temps alors qu'il n'y a pas une minute, tu étais pressé ?

- C'est parce qu'elle a quelque chose de prévu qui va la retenir tout l'après midi et qu'elle en avait besoin avant. Mais tant pis, maintenant que nous sommes là, elle attendra.

Je souris deux fois plus, content de savoir que j'allais passer du temps avec lui. Pour ensuite me gifler mentalement et de ce fait, ravir sa bouche avec avidité et bestialité. Il répondit à mon baiser et nous entraina contre une table de cours.

Merlin que sentir son corps contre le mien était bon. Et son odeur... celle que je remarquai seulement maintenant.

Je gémis et plaquai son visage au mien pour mieux dévorer sa bouche. Il me repoussa quelques secondes plus tard pour me dire :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Poppy ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais pour ne pas être en forme depuis quelques jours ?

Je restai bloqué sur sa question et ne sachant quoi répondre, je dis, avec une voix lointaine :

- C'est personnel si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu es mon plan cul, pas mon petit-ami.

- Bien ! Compris Zabini ! Alors je vais faire ce que tu attends de moi, répliqua-t-il en me débarrassant prestement de ma chemise et en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, et respirai avec difficulté. J'avais envie de relever sa tête et m'excuser, mais j'avais aussi envie de le laisser faire. Pour ne pas souffrir, redevenir faible.

Quand ses doigts ouvrirent mon pantalon et que je sentis ce dernier me tomber sur les chevilles, je me séparai de lui. Je ne devais pas être face à lui, je ne pensais pas être assez bon comédien pour cette première fois.

Je lui tournai donc le dos et me penchai en prenant appuis sur la table.

Dans cette position, je me sentais la pire des catins et Merlin m'en gardait, je ne voulais plus l'être en cet instant.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais être, mais plus ça. Je m'entendis dire quand même, en remuant des fesses :

- Maintenant, fourre ta bite dans mon cul et amène-moi au septième ciel !

**POV Harry **_(Même jour)_

Je me réveillai avec un oreiller coincé dans mes bras et ce qui devait être un livre sous moi. Me demandant comment ce livre avait pu se retrouver là, je bougeai pour le récupérer et en profitai pour lâcher ledit oreiller. Je reconnus immédiatement mon journal et me souvins d'un coup pourquoi il était là.

Je souris de voir que j'avais donc perdu ma lutte contre la fatigue. Je me retournai et posai mon journal sur la place vide du lit et constatai qu'il faisait encore nuit. J'attrapai alors l'oreiller que j'avais laissé derrière moi et le recalai contre moi pour me rendormir. Je ne fus pas bien long à trouver le sommeil de nouveau.

Plus tard, quand le jour fut levé, mon estomac décida qu'il était temps que je me réveille pour aller le combler. Je me levai alors, encore fatigué, et allai prendre une douche. Tout en me détendant sous l'eau chaude, je me demandai si Draco avait lu ce que je lui avais écrit et si j'allais le voir aujourd'hui. Mon estomac gronda de nouveau et je me dépêchai de sortir de la douche et de me sécher pour m'habiller. Il était vrai que j'avais faim, je n'avais quasiment pas mangé la veille au soir et vu l'énergie que j'avais dépensé pendant l'entrainement avec Snape, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Je ne pris pas le temps de refaire mon lit ou de ranger mon journal qui était dessus, et sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Sur place, je m'assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor, Mione et Neville n'étant pas là, je me tenais éloigné des autres. Je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille et un grand bol de café au lait puis je pris deux croissants et un morceau de pain que je beurrai.

Neville, qui venait d'arriver, s'installa à coté de moi et ma salua d'une voix endormie. Je lui rendis son salut et le laissai émerger en silence. Tout en commençant à manger, je levai les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Draco n'y était pas, je ne vis que Blaise à qui je fis un timide sourire et me replongeai ensuite dans mon petit-déjeuner. Quand je l'eus terminé, j'attendis un peu pour voir si Draco allait venir, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure j'abandonnai l'attente. Il devait sûrement encore dormir.

Je regagnai donc ma chambre en espérant qu'il vienne me voir rapidement. _Aussi fus-je surpris quand, en ouvrant la porte, je le vis allongé de tout son long sur mon lit, en train de lire le manuel de potion._ Tout en fermant la porte derrière moi, je m'exclamai avec une joie non contenue :

- Tu es là ! Je suis content que tu sois revenu si tôt après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Oui, je suis là. Et... je m'excuse que tu te sois inquiété hier soir pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'ai seulement lu le journal en arrivant ce matin, vu que tu n'étais pas là. Tu vas mieux ?

A l'entente de ses mots, je me stoppai, ressentant un petit pincement au cœur, et je demandai d'une voix intriguée après avoir répondu à sa question :

- Euh oui. Tu as passé la nuit hors de ta chambre ?

Il me regarda... bizarrement, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il se leva et vint me rejoindre. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains, et me murmura :

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?

- Peut-être un peu, avouai-je en ne lâchant pas son regard.

- Alors soit tranquille. J'ai juste passé la nuit dans le dortoir de Blaise et Théo.

Je me sentis tout de suite soulagé. Je mis alors mes mains autour de sa taille et allai poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches et il me colla à lui.

- Excuse-moi pour hier, lui dis-je après avoir mis fin à notre baiser.

- Je te dois aussi des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette réflexion. Je te demande pardon...

- Alors on est quitte. Tu as vraiment lu tout ce que je t'ai écrit hier soir ? Questionnai-je en me rappelant du ridicule de ma situation la veille.

Il me sourit et me répondit :

- Jusqu'au dernier mot.

- Alors tu as dû bien rire de voir que je t'écrivais alors que tu n'étais pas là.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je ne lisais pas tes mots. A moins que tu ais regardé sur ta carte dont tu m'avais parlé au tout début ?

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Tout ce dont j'avais envie à ce moment là, c'était de te parler, de t'avoir avec moi. Donc j'ai continué à t'écrire, pour garder ce maigre lien entre nous, lui expliquai-je en le tirant vers le lit.

Une fois arrivé, il ravit ma bouche et m'embrassa assez langoureusement, puis il reprit après s'être éloigné légèrement de moi:

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Harry ?

- Oui bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Saurais-tu par hasard si ton ami Neville ressent des sentiments pour Blaise ?

Que venaient faire là Neville et Blaise ? Me demandai-je en m'allongeant et en invitant Draco à me rejoindre.

Quand il s'allongea à son tour, j'allai me glisser dans ses bras et lui répondis :

- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai l'impression, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne le lui ai pas posé la question. Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, puis vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule et m'avoua

- Parce que Blaise est revenu hier soir et... et il s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de ton ami. Et je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera si cet amour n'est pas partagé. Blaise sera très abattu.

- Oh...

Je ne pus répondre autre chose tellement j'étais étonné de la tournure des événements. Si j'avais pu imaginer que Blaise tomberait amoureux de mon ami. Ne me voyant pas reprendre la parole, Draco me rappela à lui en me demandant :

- Pourrais-tu garder cette information pour toi mon amour ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi irai-je en parler ? Et à qui ? Le seul intéressé c'est Neville, et ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. Il n'y a que ton ami qui soit en droit le faire.

- Merci... et maintenant, me fit-il tout en se plaçant au dessus de moi, je vais me faire pardonner de la plus plaisante des manières... Es-tu d'accord ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, lui murmurai-je en attrapant le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser.

**POV Draco**

Une fois nos bouches soudées, je joignis ma langue à la sienne. Une de mes mains partit défaire sa ceinture et je pus percevoir un sourire contre ma bouche. J'approfondis encore plus le baiser, penchant la tête.

Sa ceinture fut vite un souvenir, et je me hâtai d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de durcir que mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe.

Harry s'écarta de ma bouche, prit une goulée d'air et me dit dans un souffle :

- Eh bien, quelle impatiente !

- Je dois avouer que lire ton journal, sans oublier de préciser que j'ai relu un certain passage bien chaud, m'a donné une sorte d'envie de toi. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? L'interrogeai-je en baissant le tissu noir de son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas être celui qui te fait refouler tes envies, rigola-t-il.

Je l'accompagnai dans son rire quelques secondes, avant de baisser aussi son sous-vêtements. Voir sa toison brune, son sexe et ses testicules me donna faim.

Faim de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être fait pour aimer les hommes, ou plus spécialement, cet homme là. Harry, mon Harry.

Je fis bouger ma main, de haut en bas sur son sexe quelques secondes, puis allai caresser ses bourses encore pendantes qui allaient bientôt remonter, me démontrant son plaisir.

Je l'entendis expirer fortement et je souris tout en dirigeant ma bouche vers son cou. Je mordillai sa peau sensible et fus heureux de sentir ses doigts s'agripper ainsi à ma chemise, ou plutôt la chemise bleue de Blaise.

Ma langue lécha son lobe d'oreille où j'y murmurai doucement :

- Dis-le-moi...

- Que veux-tu... que je te dise ? Souffla-t-il.

Je cessai mes attouchements et m'éloignai de lui. Je souris, sadiquement, tout en espérant que ce trait de ma personnalité n'allait pas le rendre une fois de plus susceptible, et je dis :

- Je ne t'aiderai pas. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que je souhaite entendre, je ne continuerai pas.

J'allai m'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, écartant bien les jambes pour attiser son désir. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, puis il descendit du lit et tenta de venir près de moi. Je m'empressai donc de clarifier :

- Et je resterai loin de toi aussi... Harry.

Il me fit une mine boudeuse et retourna s'asseoir tout en baragouinant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Je souris de plus belle et susurrai, innocemment :

- Qu'as-tu dit, je n'ai pas bien entendu mon amour ?

- Rien, rien. Revenons-en à notre problème. Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Je crois que je t'ai tout dit, du moins écrit, hier soir. Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter de plus. Ah moins que...

Je retins mon souffle pour écouter la suite.

- Ah moins que tu ne veuilles entendre la suite de ce que je t'écrivais sur ton parrain avant de m'endormir, continua-t-il avec un sourire que l'on pouvait considérer comme "sadique".

Il voulait jouer ? Eh bien, nous allions jouer. Je me levai et commençai à déboutonner ma chemise. Je dis, une fois arrivé à mi-chemin :

- Tu sais Harry, nous sommes dimanche et j'ai tout mon temps. Il fait chaud, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Eh bien ne te gêne pas pour moi, mets-toi à l'aise si tu as trop chaud. C'est vrai que la température est plus élevée qu'hier soir.

Je finis de déboutonner ma chemise et me traitai d'idiot. En restant dans cette tenue, plus que sommaire, c'est lui qui gagnait, pas moi. Mais je fis mine de rester fort et laissai tomber le tissu au sol. Je défis ensuite ma ceinture et repris place. Je soufflai ensuite d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible :

- Dis-le-moi Harry et je reprendrai où j'en étais...

- J'en étais je crois à : il va falloir que je m'entraine plus sérieusement avec ton parrain dorénavant. Je ne peux pas laisser retomber mes efforts maintenant que j'arrive un peu plus à le repousser lors de ses intrusions.

Bien que je fusse fier de lui, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de gagner à mon petit jeu. Je commençai donc à pincer mes tétons et je gémis, tout en murmurant son prénom. Ayant fermés les yeux pour accentuer "ce jeu", je les rouvris et le vis, la bouche ouverte, me regardant... les yeux pétillants. Je souris et arrêtai mon manège pour lui dire :

- Souhaites-tu continuer cette torture ou vas-tu te décider à me le dire ?

- Je... je vais parler, lâcha-t-il, le souffle court, en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Je levai les hanches, dans un geste très suggestif et lui démontrai ensuite que j'étais tout ouïe.

- Je veux bien tout t'avouer, mais viens là avant, me supplia-t-il en me montrant le lit.

Magnanime... mais aussi très excité moi-même, je consentis à le rejoindre sur le lit, mais restai à bonne distance.

- Alors voilà, je plaide coupable. Oui je suis amoureux d'un Serpentard. Oui, il s'agit de mon soi-disant pire ennemi. Oui, il est magnifique. Et Merlin qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Je reconnais tout ce dont on m'accuse et j'en suis fier !

Je ris, allai l'embrasser mais lui soufflai ensuite :

- Tu peux faire mieux, non...

Il rit à son tour et m'attrapa pour me coller à lui. Puis il vint me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Draco.

Je souris, l'embrassai avec passion mais lui fis non en agitant mon doigt devant son visage.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut que je te dise mis à part que là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai envie de toi.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire autre chose, que je lui sautai dessus, tel un affamé. Ses habits lui furent rapidement défaits, comme les miens. Une fois que nous fûmes nus, l'un contre l'autre, ma bouche dévora la sienne. A bout de souffle, pour la énième fois, je m'écartai de lui et m'appliquai à recouvrir son torse de baisers enflammés. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et je savais, là sur ce lit, que j'allai l'aimer une fois de plus.

**POV Neville **_(Même jour)_

Je venais de me vider et de m'affaler sur son dos. L'un comme l'autre, nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration. Cette fois, je l'avais « baisé » comme il me l'avait demandé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de crier « baise-moi », et même de le répéter comme une litanie. A chaque coup de reins, il avait crié. Et à chaque cri, je m'étais enfoncé plus profondément.

J'avais effectivement retrouvé le Blaise de notre début de plan cul, voir même un Blaise un peu plus demandeur, trop demandeur. J'avais quand même encore quelques difficultés à le suivre, à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas notre relation comme elle l'était, mais je trouvais qu'elle manquait de douceur. Et quand j'avais vu le résultat de la seule nuit où il m'avait accordé de la tendresse dans nos ébats, je m'étais dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister sur ce terrain là et je lui donnais donc ce qu'il voulait.

Ce fut la voix de Blaise qui me ramena sur terre, et qui me fit réaliser que je caressais son épaule tendrement. Je stoppai mon geste et me redressai en lui demandant :

- Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais inverser les rôles ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sorti, je me figeai même quand ses mots arrivèrent à mon cerveau. Me proposait-il vraiment ce qu'il n'aimait pas faire ? Sans compter que je n'en n'avais pas spécialement envie en fin de compte, sa réflexion d'avant me restant en travers la gorge.

Je me repris et lui répondis :

- Pas spécialement non. Je ne voudrais pas demander à mon plan cul de faire une chose qu'il n'aime pas vraiment.

- Tu n'aimes pas spécialement non plus le faire vite fait. Et puis, tu dois aussi trouver ton compte. C'est comme tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas. Laisse-nous le temps de récupérer un peu, on verra ce qu'il en découlera, dis-je en remettant mon boxer pour aller m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Lui demandai-je aussitôt.

Je le vis se rhabiller et prendre place sur le bureau. Il répondit ensuite :

- Que chacun de nous ait ce qu'il veut.

C'était bien de dire ça, mais qu'est-ce que je voulais exactement ? De la tranquillité, de la sérénité, une histoire pas compliquée et savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Voilà ce que je voulais.

- Je ne demande pas grand chose tu sais, lui fis-je en le faisant glisser face à moi et en laissant ma main sur sa cuisse.

- Ah bon et que demandes-tu ? Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Qu'on soit juste sur la même longueur d'onde. Qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête. Je me fous d'être l'actif ou le passif, du moment que tout se passe bien.

J'avais effectivement ces envies là. Que notre histoire soit un plan cul ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait être mouvementée. J'avais besoin d'une constante, n'aimant pas passer du haut au bas tout le temps.

Je sentis sa main remonter le long de mon bras, puis un souffle balaya mon visage. Sa voix se fit ensuite entendre :

- Alors, on va faire ça. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu sais, je t'aime bien Blaise. Tu es sympa, amusant et gentil quand tu le veux, lui avouai-je en le tirant à moi de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur moi.

- Vrai ? Dois-je me sentir flatté, s'amusa-t-il à dire en embrassant ma mâchoire.

Je ris et ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre :

- Tu pourras te sentir totalement flatté quand tu m'auras pris à ton tour et que j'aurai joui sous tes assauts.

Sa bouche migra vers la mienne et je happai ses lèvres avec avidité. Je fis parcourir mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer de nouveau sa chemise et quand elle tomba au sol, je me mis à lui caresser le dos de haut en bas. Nos langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre avec frénésie. Quand l'air vint à nous manquer, il se recula et me promit :

- Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi après ce que je vais te faire subir... Oh oui, crois-moi...

- Arrête de parler et agi, grognai-je en venant reprendre sa bouche d'assaut.

* * *

**Voilà, le trente et unième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 14 pages et 4.011 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne dites rien à voix haute, les paroles s'oublient, mais les mots restent. Donc, review *-* A très bientôt :)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? J'espère ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à dans quinze jours.

**Archimède **: Et voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas le faire savoir aux auteures =)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry-And-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_**Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté » **_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	34. Chapitre 32

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros !

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un chapitre minimum par mois__ selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Hello helli hello, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Pourquoi toute l'Afrique s'est réunie dans mon crane ? Elle m'empêche de trouver quelque chose à dire :-(

**Note d'Archimède : **Salut tout le monde, c'est plaisant de voir que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, j'espère que celui là vous plaira aussi, bonne lecture =)

**NOTE COMMUNE IMPORTANTE :**Nous sommes désolées, mais nos ordinateurs (nan ils ne sont pas de la préhistoire) et FFnet ne s'entendant pas en ce moment, nous passons une demi heure pour répondre à une review, nous abandonnons donc aujourd'hui.

Nous vous remercions donc pour toutes vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

**POV Draco** _(Une semaine plus tard - 24 Novembre 1996)_

Je me réveillai à cause d'une envie pressante. Je m'extirpai des draps et en même temps, des bras qui m'entouraient, puis pris le chemin de la salle de bains. Je me vidai la vessie avec soulagement et m'en voulus d'avoir bu autant de jus de citrouille la vieille. Maintenant, je n'allais pas pouvoir me rendormir avant un petit moment.

Tout en me lavant les mains, je me dis que je ferais mieux de laisser Harry dormir, surtout qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux depuis quelques jours. Ses cours et ses entrainements, sans oublier nos moments intimes le fatiguaient de plus en plus et je ne voulais pas lui enlever le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'il avait.

Jetant un coup œil autour de moi, j'eus l'idée de prendre un bain, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas pris. Je fermai la porte pour éviter que le bruit ne réveil le beau brun endormi dans la chambre d'à côté et commençai à remplir la baignoire, de taille raisonnable, d'eau chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pénétrai dans l'eau et gémis de contentement face à la vague de chaleur.

Le temps se suspendit ensuite et je me délectai dans l'eau clair, fermant les yeux et détendant mes muscles. Je devais dire que faire ressentir du plaisir à Harry était aussi sportif que pour s'entrainer au Quidditch.

Quand ma peau commença à se flétrir, je consentis à sortir de l'eau et me séchai avec lenteur. Une fois totalement sec et propre, ayant quand même pris la peine de me savonner un peu, je retournai dans la chambre baignée dans le noir. Je dus marcher à tâtons, comme pour aller à la salle de bains, et avec joie, sans me cogner nulle part, je pus me glisser de nouveau sous les couvertures. Ma place était froide et sans y réfléchir, je me collai à Harry, qui dégageait de la chaleur.

Je n'avais jamais pensé un jour être aussi con, car j'entendis quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui, murmurai-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Pourquoi m'en priver après tout, maintenant que je l'avais réveillé.

- Viens là, me dit-il en me serrant fort, du moins aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vu qu'il était à moitié endormi.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dis-je après plusieurs minutes en soupirant malgré tout de contentement face à la chaleur de son corps.

- Pas grave... Dors maintenant.

Je souris à sa demande explicite et ne tardai pas à retrouver le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce lundi de cours avait passé rapidement, entre mes amis, les repas et... les cours, pour bien faire. Là, je marchais vers les appartements d'Harry. J'avais envie de le voir un peu avant son entrainement. Puis, s'il me le demandait, je resterai dormir avec lui sinon je prendrais le chemin de ma chambre que j'avais déserté depuis un moment.

Une fois dans le salon, je vis non pas Harry mais Hermione assise sur le canapé. Je lui demandai, tout en prenant place :

- Harry n'est pas là ?

- Hum, non, me répondit-elle en mâchouillant la pointe de sa plume.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je planche sur le devoir que nous a donné Sev... ton parrain, se reprit-elle.

Je souris et voyant là, en l'absence d'Harry, l'occasion de pouvoir la taquiner sur ce sujet, je l'interrogeai avec un sourire en coin :

- Sev ? Tu le vois ce soir ?

Elle rougit et reposa vivement les yeux sur son devoir en me répondant par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête.

- Est-ce que... c'est du sérieux entre vous ? Où est-ce plus comme Neville avec Blaise ?

Elle releva le regard vers moi et me dit précipitamment mais d'un ton sérieux :

- Ne gaffe pas auprès de Neville, Draco, n'oublies pas que je ne suis pas censée être au courant de leur "histoire".

J'ouvris la bouche...

- Neville n'en a pas parlé avec toi ? Et est-ce moi qui ai gaffé ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

- Non, rassure-toi, tout le mérite en revient à Harry, me répondit-elle en rigolant.

Je l'accompagnai, puis, me souvenant qu'elle avait détournée la question, ou plutôt sa réponse, et ce avec brio... je devais l'avouer, je repris :

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question en ce qui concerne la relation que tu entretiens avec mon parrain.

Hermione pinça légèrement ses lèvres, avant de soupirer pour finir par lâcher :

- Oui Draco, c'est du sérieux. Du moins je l'espère.

Je fus heureux de sa réponse et osai demander :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si ma réponse est oui ? Me fit-t-elle en retour.

Sans regretter une seule seconde mon geste, je lui fis un léger baiser sur la joue et murmurai ensuite :

- Non... Pourrais-tu dire à Harry qu'on se parlera sur le journal. Je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, vu qu'il n'est pas là.

J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtai à sortir quand j'entendis :

- Draco attend !

Je me retournai et regardai Hermione qui avait déposée son livre ainsi que sa plume sur la table basse du salon.

Elle vint vers moi et me dit tout bas :

- Merci d'être là pour Harry, et merci de m'accepter moi aussi dans ton entourage. Allez, file, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte en me souriant.

Je lui souris une fois de plus et quittai les appartements.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Bonsoir mon amour, je ne sais pas si tu es déjà rentré. Quand tu liras ce message, réponds-moi, tu me manques. »_

Quand j'eus fini d'écrire, je reposai mon journal à mes côtes et repris mon livre de Métamorphose, matière où je n'excellais pas tant que ça. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je vis du coin de l'œil des mots apparaître à la suite des miens :

**« Je suis là mon ange. »**

Je déposai mon livre au sol et pris le journal. Je pris aussi ma plume laissée sur le côté et écrivis :

_« Comment vas-tu d'abord ? »_

**« Ca va. Ton parrain m'a épuisé avec toutes ses pénétrations, mais ça va »**

Je tiquai sur le mot "pénétrations" et n'y tenant plus, je lui demandai :

_« Pénétrations de l'esprit, hein ? »_

Une fois que mon dernier mot fut écrit, je vis le ridicule de ma demande. Je fermai les yeux devant ma stupidité et me dis que cela faisait un petit moment que je faisais gaffe sur gaffe. Certainement à cause de mon bonheur...

**« Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle Dra... »**

_« Eh bien, de ce à quoi tu viens certainement de penser »_

**« En effet. Et euh... non, je laisse ce genre de pénétrations à une autre perso... »**

_« A qui ? »_

**« S'il te plait, changeons de sujet. Je viens d'avoir une image mentale totalement hors de propos. Enfin non, mais je ne veux plus jamais imaginer ça. »**

_« Est-ce que c'est une image de nous, de toi et mon parrain... ou autre chose ? Sinon, pour changer de sujet, même si à cet instant tu me manques et que j'aimerais t'avoir dans mes bras, le journal m'avait manqué. »_

**« De ton parrain et moi ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il s'agissait d'Hermione et de ton parrain ! Arggg, voilà, à cause de toi je viens de nouveau d'avoir cette image mentale ! »**

_« Imagine-nous plutôt, devant la cheminée de ton salon... étudiant la Métamorphose... nus"_

**« Pourquoi en train d'étudier ? Je peux très bien imaginer le reste sans qu'on soit en train d'étudier. »**

_« C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu me répondes sur le journal, voilà pourquoi »_

**« Oh... Alors je vais te laisser finir tranquillement. Pendant ce temps j'irai prendre ma douche. »**

_« Euh... que dois-je dire pour que tu restes avec moi ? »_

**« Que tu veuilles que je reste, tout simplement. Je disais ça au cas où tu aurais préféré terminer la Métamorphose avant de continuer à discuter avec moi. »**

_« Au diable cette matière ! Je veux passer ma soirée avec toi, par le biais du journal. »_

**« Alors d'accord. Mais il faudra quand même que je m'absente pour me laver à un moment donné. Peut-être devrais-je y aller maintenant pour qu'on soit tranquille après. Tu ne crois pas ? »**

_« Si, allez file avant que je ne change d'avis. Moi, je vais faire un saut en cuisine pour demander à boire, j'ai soif. »_

**« Ok ! Je me dépêche alors. Et Draco... »**

_« Oui ? »_

**« Je t'aime. »**

_« Moi aussi... je t'aime mon amour. »_

**POV Harry**

Je filai dans la salle de bains en vitesse pour perdre le moins de temps possible avec Draco. Quand j'y fus, je me déshabillai et balançai mes vêtements n'importe où avant de me glisser dans la cabine de douche. J'ouvris l'eau chaude, en ne mettant que peu d'eau froide et l'effet fut immédiat. Mes muscles tendus se relâchèrent et mes nerfs se dénouèrent.

Mes pensées commencèrent à dériver sur le blond qui m'attendait devant son journal et aussi sur ce que nous y avions écrit au cours de notre relation. Certains moments chauds me revinrent en mémoire et je sentis mon sexe réagir à ses souvenirs.

Mais n'ayant pas le temps ni l'envie de partir sur terrain là, je coupai l'eau chaude pour ne garder que la froide et repensai à l'image mentale que j'avais eu un peu avant. Comme je le souhaitais, le mélange des deux anéantit le réveil de ma libido.

Je coupai ensuite l'eau, étant propre et rincé, et sortis de la cabine. Une fois sec, j'enfilai un boxer et un tee-shirt puis me précipitai sur mon lit. Je pris mon journal et ma plume, et me dépêchai d'écrire :

**« Voilà, je suis revenu ! »**

_« Ravi de l'apprendre. »_

**« Tu es encore sur la Métamorphose ? »**

_« Malheureusement oui. Et toi, tu es tout propre ? »_

**« Propre comme un Gallion tout neuf ! »**

_« J'aime l'argent, te l'ai-je déjà dit ? »_

**« Je crois que tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà. »**

_« Arrête, vil flatteur. Sinon, toi, où en es-tu pour tes devoirs ? As-tu de l'avance ou pas ? »_

**« De l'avance non, mais je suis à jour. C'est toujours ça. Et toi, tu as beaucoup d'avance ? »**

_« Un peu pour l'Histoire de la magie, les Potions et Sortilèges. Mais pour les Défenses et la Métamorphose, c'est limite. »_

Étant mal installé, je me mis dos contre la tête de lit et repliai mes jambes pour pouvoir poser mon journal sur mes genoux. Ca me paraissait étrange de parler avec Draco par le biais du journal vu tout le temps qu'il passait ici maintenant, mais j'étais aussi heureux de retrouver nos échanges du début. Il y avait un quelque chose de différent à se parler par le journal, un quelque chose que j'aimais bien. Même si ça ne valait pas la présence de Draco auprès de moi.

**«** **Pour les Défenses, si tu veux, on fera le devoir ensemble ce weekend. Comme ça je pourrais t'aider. Par contre pour la Métamorphose, ou bien tu continues tout seul, ou bien on essaiera de s'entraider. »**

_« Je pense que si je ne veux pas recevoir un T, il vaut mieux que je finisse mon devoir pour mercredi. Mais je prends l'offre pour les Défenses. »_

**« Alors ok, on étudiera ce weekend. Il y a mieux comme programme, mais quand on n'a pas le choix. Tu viendras quand ? Dés vendredi soir, ou alors samedi ? »**

_« Eh bien, je pense que vendredi serait bien. Déjà là, j'ai envie de sentir tes bras autour de moi. Mais nous devons aussi penser à nos études, bien que je continue à dire que cela ne sert à rien. Tu as mangé quoi comme dessert ce soir ? »_

Je fis abstraction de sa non-confiance en l'avenir, ne voulant pas encore une fois parler de notre futur incertain. J'avais les idées assez positives en ce moment et je ne voulais pas retourner dans cet état d'esprit.

**« J'ai mangé de la tarte poire-chocolat. Et toi ? »**

_« J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur la mousse à la framboise. Si tu avais pu manger ton dessert préféré (je ne compte pas), quel aurait-il été ? »_

**« Je ne peux pas te compter dedans, tu es sûr ? Tant pis, alors j'aurais aimé de la mousse au chocolat, mais il n'y en avait pas ce soir. »**

_« Un truc aussi simple ? »_

**« Oui. J'aime la simplicité. Mais tu sais, il est facile d'améliorer une simple mousse au chocolat. »**

_« Oui, avec de la framboise... »_

**« Si tu veux. Mais il y a beaucoup mieux ! Si tu veux un jour je t'expliquerai... si tu es sage. »**

_« Je te le rappellerai. Sinon, comment es-tu habillé, si toutefois tu l'es ? »_

**« Euh... je ne peux pas dire que je suis complètement habillé, j'ai juste enfilé un boxer et un tee-shirt. Pourquoi ? »**

_« Pour t'imaginer. A part ça, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Tu es une pipelette Harry, je ne te savais pas come ça ! »_

**« Comment ça je suis une pipelette ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

_« Je suis tombé sur Hermione en venant te voir dans la soirée. Et j'ai... gaffé ou plutôt, j'aurai gaffé si tu ne l'avais pas fait avant moi. »_

**« J'ai gaffé moi ? A quel sujet ? »**

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais en tout cas je l'attendais au tournant. Je souris en attendant sa réponse et en me préparant à lui retourner la pareille.

_« Avec Neville et Blaise. »_

**« Ah... ça. Oui, j'ai lâché le morceau alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est venu dans la discussion, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et une fois que j'avais commencé, ça ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher. Mais à ce que je lis, si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui aurais gaffé. Donc tu es aussi pipelette que moi. »**

_« Oui bon, tu as raison. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je disais que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Je découvre une autre facette de toi. Je suis content de ce constat. »_

**« Tu es content de découvrir que je peux gaffer moi aussi ? Pourquoi ça ? »**

_« Pas juste ça, triple andouille. C'est le fait d'en apprendre plus sur toi. »_

**« Triple andouille ? C'est un de tes fantasmes ? »**

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

**« Tu ne peux pas connaitre c'est vrai. C'est un aliment moldu, une charcuterie. Sa forme est cylindrique. Sa taille est variable entre 25 et 30 centimètre de long et de 4 à 6 centimètres de large. »**

_« Oh... eh bien... hum... »_

**« Je plaisantais Draco. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Dis-moi, je me demandais, qui de Théo, Blaise et toi est le plus vieux ? »**

_« Blaise, pourquoi ? »_

**« Comme ça, par curiosité. »**

_« J'en reviens à ce que je disais au tout début, tu es bien un Gryffondor. Et de ton côté, qui est le plus vieux de tes amis ? »_

**« C'est Hermione, elle est née le 19 septembre 1979. C'est marrant, je n'imaginais pas que c'était Blaise le plus vieux. Quand est-il né ? »**

_« Je vais te répondre, mais avant j'aimerais savoir réellement le pourquoi de cette question Harry. »_

**« Pour rien, pour discuter. En apprendre un peu plus sur tes amis par ton biais, comme pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore vraiment fait connaissance eux et moi. »**

Je commençais à me demander si j'allais pouvoir réussir ce que j'avais promis à Neville. A savoir lui obtenir la date d'anniversaire de Blaise. Il m'avait demandé de me renseigner car il voulait lui faire un cadeau pour l'occasion. Preuve pour moi qu'il y tenait un peu plus que ce qu'il me disait. Sinon pourquoi lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il avait beau me dire que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien, je commençais sérieusement à en douter.

_« J'en suis ravi ! Et il est né le 7 décembre. Je suis sûr que c'est pour avoir plus de cadeau. »_

**« Et Théo ? »**

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander pour l'un et pas pour l'autre, ça allait paraître étrange que je ne m'intéresse qu'à un seul de ses amis.

_« Il est né en août, le 13 pour être plus précis. Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas ma date ? »_

**« La tienne ? Hum... en fait... ben je la connais déjà. »**

_« Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ? Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir déjà dit, et beaucoup d'élève se trompent souvent de jour pour m'envoyer mes cadeaux chaque année. »_

**« C'est le 5 juin. »**

_« Là tu ne le vois pas, mais je souris comme un idiot. Je t'en veux un peu pour ça d'ailleurs. »_

**« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »**

_« Parce que tu as misé juste. Bien que les cadeaux commencent à arriver le 1 juin et cessent vers le 8. Pour ta date, on va faire l'impasse, tout le monde la connait. Quel est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu ais reçu Harry. »_

Je fus soulagé qu'il ne me demande pas comment j'avais su la date de son anniversaire, car je ne me voyais pas le lui expliquer.

**« Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est l'éclair de feu que m'avait offert Sirius pour mes 13 ans. Et toi ? »**

_« Moi... et bien, mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire c'est tout simplement Gallion. Sinon, comment as-tu su pour la date de mon anniversaire ? Parce que moi, je sais que tu es née le 31 juillet, avec tout le bruit fait sur Tu-sais-quoi-et-qui. »_

**« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu veuilles le savoir. »**

_« Maintenant c'est sûr, je veux savoir. Dis-moi »_

**« Bon, si tu y tiens. Il y a environ 2 ans, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Théo et Parkinson dans un couloir. Alors je me suis caché et j'ai tendu l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. C'est comme ça que je l'ai apprise. »**

_« Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de commenter ta réponse. Sinon, que comptes-tu faire demain pendant la pause avant l'après-midi ? »_

**« Pas grand chose d'original. Je pense que Mione va vouloir qu'on révise, je crois me souvenir qu'on risque d'avoir une interro en Sortilège. Et comme je dois continuer mes efforts pour maintenir ma remontée dans mes notes, je réviserai donc avec elle. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous si tu veux, au lieu de la bibliothèque nous pourrions venir ici pour que tu puisses venir avec nous. »**

_« D'accord, je viendrai. Au moins je pourrai te voir. »_

_« Dis Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est normal... »_

**« De quoi ? »**

_« Je me sens comme en manque de toi dès que je ne suis pas en ta compagnie. Je me fais l'impression d'être un obsédé de ta personne et pas que pour le sexe. Ca me fait peur sans vraiment le faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal ou non. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair là... »_

**« Si, ça va, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens ça moi aussi. Trop souvent au goût de Mione, il m'arrive de décrocher pendant les cours et de laisser mes pensées vagabonder vers toi. Les nuits où tu n'es pas avec moi, je cherche ta présence inconsciemment. Combien de fois je me suis réveillé en serrant ton oreiller contre moi. Merlin, tu me fais te raconter les choses les plus Poufsouffle à mon sujet ! »**

_« Continue, j'aime lire que je te manque. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir ça aussi fort. Tu me rassures un peu. »_

**« Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous lie. Je sais que je t'aime, mais je ne pensais pas être autant... accro. C'est venu tellement vite. Regarde, il y a 2 mois que nous sommes ensemble, chose qu'on aurait jamais imaginée, et j'ai du mal à me séparer de toi. Je vais même t'avouer quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Quand tu dors avec moi et que je me réveille dans la nuit, bien souvent je passe un long moment à te regarder. Je m'abreuve littéralement de ta vision. »**

_« Je t'aime. »_

**« Moi aussi Draco. Mais des fois il m'arrive de me demander si nous n'avons pas été trop vite, si c'est normal ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »**

_« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »_

**« Non ! Aucunement. C'est juste tellement... fort, que parfois… Laisse tomber, je me pose trop de question je crois. Et toi, regrettes-tu de t'être lancé dans cette histoire avec moi ? »**

_« Oui et non. J'ai peur de te perdre et de souffrir, ce qui fait que je regrette. Mais je t'aime tellement, comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer que... je ne regrette pas. Tu me rends heureux. J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser en cet instant. »_

**« Draco... »**

_« Je regrette tellement d'être ce que je suis... de porter ce stupide nom de famille et cette marque... »_

**« Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois autrement ! Tu ne serais pas le même sinon. Ne regrette pas d'être celui que j'aime. Draco, je sais qu'il est tard maintenant, mais... »**

_« Mais ? »_

**« J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes. »**

_« J'arrive ! »_

Je refermai le journal après son dernier mot, soulagé et ravi qu'il accepte de me rejoindre, et le posai sur la table de nuit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui demander de me rejoindre, mais une envie subite de l'avoir avec moi avait pris le dessus sur le fait d'être raisonnable et de rester chacun de notre côté. Tout ce que nous venions de nous dire au sujet de notre histoire m'avait remué.

Oui, peut-être que certains penseraient que nous étions allés trop vite, que ce n'était pas normal ce que nous vivions. Mais je m'en foutais. Cette relation entre lui et moi me donnait le sourire, la force de tenir le rythme de vie que j'avais. Elle me faisait me sentir bien et heureux. Merlin savait que ma vie n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un exemple de bonheur, alors si Draco était celui qui me l'apportait, autant que je profite pleinement de chaque instant avec lui.

En attendant qu'il arrive, je me levai et allai ranger mes affaires que j'avais laissées trainer par terre. Ensuite, je me rendis dans le salon, j'avais soif et je savais qu'il y avait du jus de citrouille sur la table basse. Je m'en servis un verre et au moment où j'allai boire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je vis Draco, essoufflé et échevelé mais avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je souris de cette apparition soudaine et lui demandai :

- Tu as couru on dirait ? Étais-tu si pressé de me rejoindre ?

- Oui, j'ai couru et non, je n'étais pas pressé de te rejoindre. J'ai juste envie de dormir ! Triple idiot, bien sûr que je mourrais d'envie de te rejoindre, ajouta-il en venant vers moi.

Oubliant totalement de boire le verre que je venais de me servir, je le posai sur la table. Quand Draco fut à mon niveau, je le tirai contre moi et me nichai dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Je m'enivrai de son odeur devenue si familière. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et me demanda :

- Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois que je te l'ai demandé ?

Je l'entendis rire et je lui répondis :

- Oui, et je vais encore mieux depuis que tu es là. Désolé de t'avoir fait courir jusqu'ici à cette heure.

- Si tu m'embrasses, tu es pardonné.

Je délogeai ma tête de son cou et allais exécuter sa demande avec plaisir. Nos bouches s'effleurèrent avec douceur au début, mais pris d'une envie irrépressible pour plus, beaucoup plus, ma langue franchit ses lèvres pour aller chercher sa consœur. J'imposai au baiser un rythme frénétique, nous forçant à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Suffoquant, je fixai Draco avec envie avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé qui était derrière nous.

Comme Draco ne me rejoignit pas, je lui demandai :

- Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir ?

- Eh ben, je serais plutôt allé dans la chambre, là. As-tu changé... enfin, je pensais que tu m'avais demandé de venir pour... Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il finalement en soufflant de déception.

- Pour ? Insistai-je curieux de savoir à quoi il pensait.

Il prit place et regarda la petite table basse. Je pus voir ses joues rougir. Il inspira et dit :

- Je pensais que tu avais envie de moi, comme j'ai envie de toi.

- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon ange, lui dis-je en me glissant contre lui. Nous sommes seuls, Hermione n'est pas là, rajoutai-je en lui faisant tourner la tête vers moi.

Son visage s'illumina et il me dit :

- Nous sommes seuls alors...

- Oui, nous sommes seuls et tu as à ta merci un survivant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et d'un simple tee-shirt.

Un éclat de désir brilla dans ses yeux, et je lâchai son visage pour retirer ledit tee-shirt. Ensuite, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, posant mes jambes sur lui et mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

- Je suis à ton entière disposition, repris-je une fois installé.

- Mon entière disposition dis-tu ? Me demanda t-il en effleurant mes jambes en de douces caresses.

- Totalement, soufflai-je à voix basse.

- Que dirais-tu si tu me déshabillais pour que je sois vêtu comme toi... ou même pas vêtu du tout ?

Sans attendre, je me relevai du canapé et le forçai à en faire autant. Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, je posai mes mains sur son torse et commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Tout en m'appliquant à la tâche, je retournai l'embrasser avec volupté. Mes mains avancèrent vite et sa chemise ne fut bientôt qu'un bout de tissu froissé au sol.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour aller embrasser la peau mise à nue. Mon envie de lui augmentait sans cesse, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, lui faire l'amour, lui faire partager tout ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Mes dents mordillaient et ma langue léchait. Je me retenais de marquer cette peau, alors que je voulais le marquer comme mien.

L'entendant râler doucement, et sachant que c'était parce que mes mains n'étaient pas parties continuer leur travail, je lui demandai entre deux coups de langue :

- Qui y a-t-il Draco ?

- Arrête de me torturer s'il te plait, tu me rends fou Harry... complètement fou...

- Et ce n'est que le début, lui promis-je en posant mes mains sur le bouton de son pantalon.

Il posa les siennes sur mes épaules tandis que je me mettais à genoux devant lui. Une fois son pantalon ouvert, je le fis glisser lentement sur ses jambes, tout en déposant un baiser sur la bosse qui déformait maintenant son boxer. Il gémit à mon geste et accrocha une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Le pantalon au bas de ses pieds, je défis les lacets de ses chaussures tout en rivant mon regard au sien. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux le temps de lui enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon.

Je pouvais désormais le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure tandis que mes mains remontaient le long de ses jambes nues, toujours agenouillé devant lui. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le haut du dernier bout de tissu qu'il lui restait, je lui demandai doucement :

- Est-ce que je continue ou veux-tu que j'arrête là ?

- Comme tu veux... Harry... comme tu veux, gémit-il.

Décidant que ce serait effectivement comme je le voulais, je fis descendre le dernier rempart, libérant ainsi son sexe gorgé de sang qui me faisait désormais face. Sans attendre, impatient de le goûter, une fois le boxer envoyé plus loin, je le pris en bouche en posant une de mes mains sur le bas de son dos. Il laissa un cri de surprise sortir d'entre ses lèvres tout en s'accrochant de ses deux mains à mes cheveux.

Je fis plusieurs allées et venues profondes, le faisant gémir et trembler.

Comme cela m'était déjà arrivé au début de notre histoire, j'avais faim de lui et je ne me gênai pas pour m'en rassasier. Mais il me stoppa dans ma frénésie en me tirant la tête en arrière, me faisant ainsi lâcher son sexe. Puis il me dit, en me forçant à me relever :

- Si tu continues, je vais venir... hum... Merlin, c'était si... bon

- Alors je vais arrêter... pour le moment, lui dis-je en le tirant avec moi sur le canapé.

Il s'allongea sur moi et vint m'embrasser, tout aussi fougueusement que moi auparavant. Je le sentis se retenir de faire bouger son bassin contre le mien et cela me fis sourire contre ses lèvres. Le percevant, il mit fin au baiser et commença à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

Sa bouche picora mon torse, de haut en bas. Je frémis d'impatience et ne pus m'empêcher de relever le bassin. Le frottement de nos érections nous fit gémir de concert et lui fit arrêter de s'occuper de ma peau. Il se redressa et m'enleva mon boxer avec hâte.

Il était maintenant à genoux entre mes jambes et regardait autour de nous, semblant chercher quelque chose. Je compris qu'il regardait si le flacon de lubrifiant était là. Mais je ne l'avais pas emmené avec moi, alors ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, j'attrapai sa main et la portai à ma bouche pour en sucer trois doigts.

J'enroulai ma langue autour de ses phalanges, les aspirant et les mordillant de temps en temps. Mais j'abandonnais vite, le plus urgent pour le moment étant de les mouiller assez pour passer à la suite.

Quand je les libérai, Draco revint m'embrasser tout en positionnant un premier doigt à mon entrée. Comme il n'avançait pas, je râlai contre sa bouche tout en remontant mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre d'accélérer.

Mon message transmis, il commença à me préparer et arrêta le baiser. Il fit repartir sa bouche sur la peau de mon torse, descendant à chaque baiser vers mon sexe frémissant. Sexe qu'il prit en bouche à son tour quand il me pénétra d'un deuxième doigt.

Le sentir autour de moi et en moi me rendis fou d'impatience. Alors sans aucunes explications, je me dégageai de son emprise et me relevai. Il me regarda étonné, ne comprenant sûrement pas pourquoi je venais de quitter ce canapé.

Je lui souris alors et revins vers lui en lui murmurant :

- Laisse-moi faire et assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta et posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Mais je voyais bien qu'il était perplexe face à ma demande.

Je vins m'agenouiller au dessus de lui, posant mes fesses sur ses cuisses, nos sexes tendus se touchant. Au moment d'aller lui ravir de nouveau les lèvres, il me demanda :

- Pourquoi arrêtes-tu en si bon chemin ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'arrêter, lui répondis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il recula sa tête et posa ses mains sur mon torse. Il me dit ensuite, la voix en même temps craintive et un brin en colère :

- Pas comme ça, je suis en dessous là !

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et allai lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour le rassurer :

- Tu es peut-être en dessous mon ange, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas toi qui va être pris. Tu me fais confiance ? Rajoutai-je en allant lécher son lobe.

- Pas le... choix...

Il expira et ajouta :

- Tu me rends dingue... complètement dingue.

Le sentant faire glisser ses mains dans mon dos, je relevai mon bassin légèrement et portai une main à son sexe pour le diriger à mon entrée. Quand son gland fut contre elle, je stoppai tout mouvement et allai embrasser Draco. Je le sentis se détendre légèrement et j'en profitai pour me laisser glisser sur sa hampe.

Ayant abrégé sa préparation, je retins un cri de douleur tandis qu'il gémissait en descendant ses mains sur mes fesses.

Son sexe entièrement en moi, je ne bougeai pas pour me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. Je posai ma bouche contre son cou et laissai passer mon souffle irrégulier. Après un moment comme ça, je me redressai et posai mes mains sur le dossier, de chaque côté de sa tête.

Nos regards se liant l'un à l'autre, j'amorçai une remontée de mon corps pour me laisser glisser à nouveau sur lui. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres et allai les lui lécher pour l'empêcher de les martyriser, tout en continuant de monter et descendre. J'appliquai un rythme lent, pour ressentir le plus de sensations possible.

Draco quant à lui, essayait de me faire aller plus vite, je percevais à ses mains qui me forçaient à remonter qu'il voulait accélérer. Acceptant tacitement de suivre son rythme, je calquai mes mouvements de bassin à la demande de ses mains.

Tout en gémissant, il se laissa glisser un peu sur l'assise du canapé, cela eut le mérite de me faire crier, son gland venant de frapper ma prostate.

Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules pour s'y accrocher et je me collai à lui, remettant ma tête dans son cou. Nos torses collés l'un à l'autre étaient moites, et son odeur n'en devenait que plus forte. Respirant à pleins poumons, je me sentis de nouveau affamé de lui. Il avait calmé ma faim provisoirement en me faisant arrêter de le sucer, mais là elle revenait en force.

Je n'attendis donc pas plus et accélérai de moi même mes allées et venues, lui faisant crier son plaisir à mon oreille. Plus je l'enfonçais en moi, plus il criait en me plantant ses ongles dans la peau, et plus je m'activais sur lui. Je sentis les prémices de la jouissance arriver, mais je ne voulais pas y accéder avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint lui même, alors je fis descendre ma main entre nos corps et allai enserrer mon sexe à sa base.

Mais Draco pensant que je voulais aussi m'occuper de moi pendant que je m'empalais sans arrêt sur lui, glissa aussi sa main entre nous pour la poser sur mon sexe et en caresser l'extrémité. Je criai sous la sensation et lui dis difficilement en redressant la tête :

- Non... Sinon... je vais ve... venir.

- En même temps... je ne vais plus tenir longtemps... Harry, laisse-toi aller...

Me maudissant d'être aussi faible à ses demandes, je retirai ma main et le laissai faire comme il le souhaitait. Il imprima alors un rythme opposé au mien. Le contraste était saisissant et délectable. Je réussis avec difficulté à maintenir le mien encore quelques minutes mais il eut raison de moi en passant son pouce sur mon gland et je me vidai entre nous.

Ne voulant pas le laisser en attente alors que je ne bougeais plus sous le coup de la jouissance, je repris mes allées et venues. Elles étaient désordonnées mais il m'aida avec ses mains.

Après quelques secondes comme ça, je le sentis se tendre et se vider à son tour. Je relâchai alors mes efforts et me laissai aller contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi... moi aussi

**POV Draco **_(Deux jours plus tard – le mercredi 27 novembre 1996)_

_« Je suis lessivé ! Les élèves de ma maison m'ont épuisé. Entre les batailles de cartes explosives, l'aide que j'ai dû apporter aux premières années, et Vincent ainsi que Grégory plus bêtes que mes deux pieds, je meurs d'envie d'aller prendre un bain et de dormir. Et toi, ta journée ? As-tu aimé ton moment révision avec Hermione et moi ? »_

**« Tu veux rire ? Entre vous deux qui me forciez à ne pas quitter mon manuel ou mes notes, tu veux que j'ai apprécié de réviser avec vous ? »**

_« Et bien, j'ai été correct justement. Je n'ai pas tenté de te détourner de tes révisions. J'ai été courtois avec ton amie et j'ai... j'ai foiré, c'est ça ? »_

**« Être courtois avec Hermione ? Mais vous étiez de mèche tu veux dire. A ça, pour avoir réussi à me faire retenir la dernière leçon de Sortilège, vous avez réussi ! Tu veux que je te la récite pour te prouver que tu es parvenu à tes fins ? »**

_« Oui ! »_

Je ne m'empêchai pas de rire devant le journal, amusé par sa réaction.

**« Eh bien non, je ne le ferai pas. Nous avons beaucoup plus passionnant que ça à nous raconter. »**

_« Cela te dérange si je prends un bain tout en écrivant à l'aide d'une plume à papote ? »_

**« Oh mais non. Pas du tout. »**

_« Merci ! »_

Je me levai du lit et partis vers mon bureau pour tenter de dénicher cette plume qui m'avait déjà servie. Je la trouvai et sans attendre, lui lançai un sort pour ne pas manquer d'encre, puis je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sur place, j'enchantai le journal pour qu'il flotte et reste à vue pour que je puisse lire. Je ratai tout de même deux fois mon sort et le journal eux une drôle de couleur juste avant que je ne réussisse.

Quand cela fut fait, je pus lâcher le livre et commençai à parler :

- J'ai perdu aux échecs ce soir ! Tu le crois ça ? Contre un deuxième année en plus !

Je défis ma chemise et ma cravate, puis enlevai mon pantalon. Là, je lus sa réponse :

**« Et alors ? Quel supplice lui as-tu fait subir ? »**

- Rien, j'ai juste exigé ma revanche. Je dois d'ailleurs aller battre cet avorton samedi. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère de devoir te quitter un petit moment ? Dis-je tout en pénétrant dans la baignoire.

**« Ben si, mais c'est pas grave. En t'attendant j'irai trainer du côté des vestiaires au cas où quelques élèves prendraient leur douche. »**

- Salopard ! M'exclamai-je en lisant ses mots.

Je pris le temps de me plonger dans l'eau chaude et dis :

- Et pourquoi faire, pour mater ? Tu souhaites aller voir ailleurs ? Râlai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

**« Non. Pour te faire râler et ça a l'air de fonctionner ! »**

- Au lieu de me faire raller, rends-toi utile et viens me frotter le dos ! Dis-je en riant.

**« Tu veux vraiment que le salopard que je suis vienne te frotter le dos ? »**

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Mais la réponse me vint sans qu'il n'écrive quoique ce soit. Foutue plume à papote. Je dis, la voix plus douce :

- J'ai dit ça sur le coup mon amour... je ne le pensais pas.

**« Mouais... Et de quels autres doux noms de ce style m'affubles-tu quand je ne peux pas te lire ou t'entendre? »**

J'ouvris la bouche mais la refermai. J'avais crée cette situation moi-même et je devais calmer sa colère, que j'imaginais en cet instant. Je réfléchis deux secondes, puis tentai :

- Mon amour, ma perle rare, mon Gryffondor préféré... ma bête de sexe, ma moitié... mon fiancé... ma vie ? Un peu de ceux-là, j'avoue tout ô grand maître de mon corps et de mon cœur !

Je me retins d'éclater de rire, de peur que cette plume ne le retranscrive.

**« Oui bon arrête là. C'est bon, je te crois quand tu dis que c'est sorti tout seul. Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus mon canard en sucre pataugeant dans son eau chaude. »**

- Oui, mais le canard en sucre va sortir de l'eau.

Ce que je fis. J'avais eu mon envie coupée à l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, ou en matant simplement un autre garçon. Plus beau, plus bronzé, plus musclé. Quand il me répondit, je ne pris pas la peine de parler, me séchant :

**« Tu es déjà tout propre ? »**

Je tournai le dos au journal, veine tentative pour lui faire la gueule et me hâtai pour filer sous ma couette.

Quand j'eus de nouveau le journal sous les yeux, enfouis sous mes couvertures, j'y vis ce qu'Harry avait écrit pendant mon silence :

**« Draco ? Ca va ? Tu ne réponds pas, tu n'es pas tombé, tu ne t'es pas blessé ? »**

**« Draco ? Répond moi ! »**

**« Bon, si tu n'as pas répondu dans les 5 prochaines minutes, je fonce chez ton parrain et je l'emmène avec moi dans ta chambre pour voir si tout va bien ! »**

Voulant lui répondre, je tendis le bras et ouvris mon tiroir de table de nuit. J'y avais déposé au tout début une plume avec de l'encre. Je lançai ensuite les contres sorts et pris le journal dans mes mains. J'écrivis, les larmes yeux sans vraiment comprendre :

_« Je ne suis pas tombé, je me séchai. A demain Harry »_

Je déposai ensuite ma plume et le journal, puis m'allongeai sur le ventre. J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge et je ne comprenais pas.

Une partie de moi savait qu'il avait dit ça pour rire, mais une autre imaginait qu'il pourrait trouver d'autres hommes attirant. Il voudrait essayer et me tromperait sans s'en rendre compte. Je me retrouverais donc seul, avec ma peine et cette marque.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, silencieusement face à cette peur que je venais de ressentir, celle de le perdre pour un autre. Il n'y avait pas que cette guerre qui pouvait me le voler, mais aussi tous les garçons plus beaux que moi.

Je sentais mon corps être secoué par mes sanglots mais je ne pouvais les stopper. Je devais pleurer pour évacuer, pour me vider. La boule dans ma gorge était plus petite, se tarissant au fur et à mesure de mes pleurs.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je me positionnai en boule et fermai les yeux. J'allai tenter de m'endormir quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes et pris ma baguette. Mais je n'eus pas à menacer qui que ce soit, car j'entendis :

- Draco. C'est moi.

Je soufflai de soulagement, puis dis :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction tout à l'heure. Si tu ne t'étais pas blessé pourquoi as-tu quitté le journal si vite ? Me demanda Harry en venant s'asseoir au pied du lit.

- J'étais fatigué, mentis-je en plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais en colère et qu'il puisse penser mater d'autres garçons plus beaux que moi.

- C'est tout ? Tu es sûr ?

Je ne répondis pas et quelques secondes plus tard où un silence pesant s'était installé, je répondis, la voix tremblante :

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Bien. Alors je vais te laisser dormir. J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, me fit-il en se relevant. Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime.

Je ris, d'un rire jaune. Comment pouvait-il encore me dire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aimer... maintenant, c'était comme une évidence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Je suis le choix de secours, hein ?

Je redressai la tête et prenais mon courage à deux mains pour le regarder. Il avait désormais le dos tourné et la main prête à ouvrir la porte. Il s'était figé et je mourrais d'envie qu'il me réponde la vérité. Je la préférais à tous ces mensonges.

Puis, quand je vis sa main trembler, mon cerveau se réveilla. Comment avais-je pu penser ça de lui ? Comment avais-pu remettre en question notre histoire pour de la simple jalousie et peur de le perdre pour un autre ?

Je m'empressai de dire, la voix assez haute pour qu'il l'entende :

- Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, car tu es tout sauf un choix de secours. Je ne serais pas là dans le cas contraire, je ne me serais pas inquiété et ne serais pas venu voir par moi-même si tout allait bien. Tu as une bien basse estime de mon amour pour toi finalement, me dit-il sans bouger, toujours face à la porte.

- J'ai douté, je l'avoue. Mais Harry, qui ne le ferait pas en étant avec toi ? Tu es si... si toi justement, déclarai-je en me levant, non sans entourer mon drap autour de mes hanches.

- Je suis si moi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce moi ? Juste un garçon pas spécialement beau, portant des lunettes, marqué au front par un fou furieux, qui essaie d'avoir une vie "normale" entre deux préparations au combat et trois cours, sans oublier ses précédentes confrontations avec ledit fou furieux. Je ne crois pas que je fasse envie à qui que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'estime même déjà chanceux que toi tu t'intéresses à moi, finit-il en se tournant vers moi, une lueur de détresse au fond des yeux.

- Toi, tu es généreux, altruiste, beau... avec des yeux ravageurs. Tu es intelligent, souriant, tu joues admirablement bien au Quidditch et es entouré d'amis. Tu as un corps de rêve malgré tout ce que tu penses de toi, tu es adorable quand tu es mal à l'aise et cette petite moue que tu fais quand tu n'es pas content est tout aussi adorable. Et quand tu es en colère, tu es deux fois plus beau.

Quand j'eus fini de parler, un silence s'installa, il était inconfortable. Harry me regardais, et je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- Tu... tu penses vraiment tout ça de moi ? Me demanda-t-il incertain.

Ne pouvant parler, je hochai la tête en avançant encore vers lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es qu'un choix de secours ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour te prouver le contraire ?

- Ne...

Je baissai les yeux et continuai :

- Ne regarde plus les autres. Aime-moi juste jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne sais pas... en fait. Je me suis rendu compte moi-même que ma jalousie était malvenue. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'aime. Et nous sommes même fiancés... j'ai eu peur je crois, avouai-je.

Je relevai la tête et comblai la distance. Je posai les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai. Je murmurai ensuite :

- Tout porte à croire que tu aimes un triple idiot, jaloux et possessif. Sans oublier un garçon qui doute de tout, même quand il ne faut pas.

- Je ne regarde personne d'autre Draco, il n'y a que toi qui attire mon regard. N'en doute jamais, me souffla-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je me laissai faire et osai demander, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu restes dormir avec moi ?

- Oui. Si c'est ce que veux mon fiancé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le lui refuserais.

Je souris et le guidai ensuite vers le lit. Là, je pris le temps de le dévêtir, sans une seule fois lui faire penser que je désirai plus que sa présence. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire l'amour, j'avais besoin de l'aimer différemment. Une fois qu'il fut nu, je l'attirai avec moi sous les couvertures. Je me plaçai ensuite dans ses bras d'autorité, posant ma tête sur son torse. Je l'entendis rire... tendrement, puis il me dit :

-Tu me piques ma place là. Normalement c'est moi qui viens dans tes bras.

- Oui, mais j'en ai besoin ce soir mon amour, alors laisse-moi ce plaisir, s'il te plait, marmonnai-je juste avant d'embrasser sa peau délicatement.

* * *

**Voilà, le trente-deuxième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 24 pages et 8.131 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors ? Déçus ? Comblés ? Vous avez envie de nous serrer dans vos bras ou de nous tuer ? Laissez une review et on verra ce qu'on faire :P

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Euh... l'Afrique est toujours là... Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même et que ce continent ne vous a pas trop dérangé comme il le fait avec moi ^^

**Archimède **: Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! La suite promet d'être intéressante et pleine en rebondissements, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors si vous la voulez, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions aux auteurs avant pour leur dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_ ******__Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté » _**

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	35. Chapitre 33

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros !

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un chapitre minimum par mois__ selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors ? Et bien oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un chapitre où je serais, moi Draco Malfoy, la seule et unique vedette. Plus d'Harry, de Severus, de Blaise et Neville. Plus d'Hermione et autre personnage secondaire. Vous êtes heureux(se) pas vrai ? Je le savais... [Jes reprend son clavier et dit : Je m'excuse, Draco n'a plus toute sa tête. Dans ce chapitre, vous y retrouverez vos personnages préférées, bonne lecture !]

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **A pas beaucoup dormi ce weekend, a plus trop de cerveau pour réfléchir, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à plus bas.

**Note d'Archimède : **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

* * *

**POV Harry**

La dernière heure de cours venait de prendre fin et je vis Hermione filer en vitesse. Moi je rangeais mes affaires tranquillement, sachant que je ne n'allais pas voir Draco avant le début de soirée. Tandis que je mettais mon manuel d'Histoire de la magie dans mon sac, Neville s'approcha de moi et ramassa un parchemin que je n'avais pas vu tomber de mes affaires.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant Harry ? Me demanda-t-il en me rendant le parchemin.

- Non. Je suis seul jusqu'à après le diner. Il ne peut pas venir avant, répondis-je. Et toi ? Ajoutai-je.

- Non plus. Mais je me demandais si tu avais eu l'information que je t'avais demandée ?

Mes affaires rassemblées, je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et pris la direction de la sortie de la salle de classe, tout en disant à Nev qui me suivait :

- Oui, tu veux venir avec moi ? On en discutera dans ma chambre.

- Ok, je te suis.

En sortant dans le couloir, nous vîmes Ron discuter avec Seamus et Dean. Il me lança un regard froid et nous tourna le dos. La blessure, que je croyais fermée maintenant, se rappela à moi en voyant son attitude vis-à-vis de moi. Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait tourné le dos, j'avais encore du mal à admettre que j'ais perdu mon meilleur ami, celui-là même que je considérais comme un frère.

Ce fut Neville qui me fit réagir en me tirant par le bras pour reprendre notre chemin, alors que j'étais resté bloqué sur Ron. Je lui emboitai donc le pas tout en baissant la tête et en soufflant.

- Ca ne s'arrange pas entre vous, hein ? Me demanda mon ami en ralentissant le pas pour m'attendre.

- Non. Et je ne crois pas que ça s'arrangera un jour.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec lui Harry. Laisse passer et profite de ce que tu as.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire ça, lui répondis-je. Et sinon, tu as vu la dernière lubie des jumelles Parvati ? Lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Celle d'être la première à conquérir le cœur d'Anthony Goldstein ? Oui, mais si elles savaient qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'y parviendra, elles arrêteraient tout de suite.

- Comment ça, aucunes n'y parviendra ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Il sort avec Mandy Brocklehurst. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils sont discrets et n'étalent pas à tout va leur histoire, mais quand même, je pensais que toi tu l'avais remarqué.

- Eh bien apparemment pour ne rien montrer, ils ne montrent rien. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Et c'est pour ça que c'est marrant de voir les jumelles essayer de l'attraper dans leurs filets. Ca l'est moins pour cette pauvre Mandy, mais elle a confiance en Anthony, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien, et les laisse se ridiculiser.

Nous arrivâmes devant le tableau de mes appartements, je donnai donc le mot de passe et le tableau nous laissa l'accès à la porte.

- Mais dis-moi Neville, tu as l'air d'être un fin observateur. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu as pu constater et que personne ne sait, ou du moins très peu de personnes ? Lui demandai-je en ouvrant la porte pour qu'il entre.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait confronter pour chaque élève les choses que tu sais sur eux avec celles que moi je sais. Et je pense que ce serait trop long à faire, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ces comparaisons, finit-il en riant et en se dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- Ouais, tu as raison, laissons tomber.

Je le suivis dans la chambre et quand nous y fûmes, je posai mon sac au sol, près de la porte. Neville en fit autant et me demanda directement :

- Alors ? C'est quel jour l'anniversaire de Blaise ?

Je ris de son impatience et lui répondis sans le faire attendre plus :

- C'est le 7 décembre. Et si tu veux savoir, il est né en 1979.

**POV Neville **

- Tu es sûr que Malfoy t'as bien donné la bonne date Harry ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Mais oui Nev, me répondit mon ami en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur son lit.

- Non parce que tu comprends, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, mais malgré tout, je le trouve sympa et je voudrais lui faire plaisir avec le cadeau que je lui ai trouvé. Et je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air bête si ce n'est pas son anniversaire.

- Nev, arrête de t'en faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco m'aurait donné une fausse date. Détends-toi. On est vendredi soir et le week-end nous tend les bras.

- Tu as raison. En tout cas j'espère que ce que je lui ai acheté lui plaira. Verdict demain, dis-je en me laissant tomber moi aussi sur le lit.

Harry et moi étions chacun d'un côté du lit, dans le sens de la largeur. Nos épaules se touchaient et nos têtes étaient au même niveau. Nous pouvions nous regarder sans avoir à bouger.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de calmer mon stress. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs depuis que j'avais acheté le cadeau d'anniversaire de Blaise. Je ne savais pas si ça allait lui plaire et s'il allait bien le prendre.

J'avais demandé à Harry s'il pouvait se renseigner auprès de Malfoy pour connaître sa date de naissance. J'avais envie de marquer le coup, de lui montrer que je m'intéressais à lui même si nous n'étions qu'un plan cul. Bon, sur le coup quand j'avais choisi quel cadeau j'allais lui offrir, j'avais trouvé l'idée sympa et originale, mais maintenant je n'étais plus très sûr de moi. Et je ne pouvais pas aller chercher autre chose, il n'y avait pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard le lendemain.

- Nev, arrête de stresser ! Je sens ta nervosité jusque là, me lança Harry en rigolant.

J'ouvris les yeux et les plongeai dans les siens. En le voyant là, si près de moi, je compris ce qui avait pu faire tomber amoureux Malfoy. Son regard si vert et si expressif était un véritable piège où il était facile de se laisser prendre. Je percevais la beauté de mon ami, elle me touchait, mais étrangement, ne m'attirait pas comme pouvaient l'être certains et certaines élèves.

- Promis je vais faire un effort pour me détendre, lui fis-je en lâchant son regard.

- Tu sais Nev, je connais un moyen implacable pour se changer les idées et se détendre.

- Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ? Le questionnai-je.

De quoi pouvait bien parler Harry ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait comme activité à faire à Poudlard qui pouvait détendre quelqu'un. Ici, à part les cours et les révisions, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, mis à part se balader dans le parc. La seule chose que je connaissais ici qui pouvait avoir cet effet sur moi était nos parties de jambes en l'air avec Blai...

Merlin ! Il ne pensait quand même pas à ça ?

Et Malfoy dans l'histoire ? Depuis quand Harry le trompait-il ?

Je me redressai vivement et regardai mon ami avec un air horrifié en ouvrant grand la bouche. Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je lui dis :

- Harry tu... tu ne penses quand même pas à... à... à ça ?

Il me regarda, surpris, et se redressa.

- Ben quoi Nev ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de monter sur un balai ? Tu sais, c'est vraiment super quand tu es là-haut à fendre l'air. En tout cas, moi, ça me détend. Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors on reste là, me répondit-il en avec un air penaud.

- Tu parlais d'aller voler ? Lui demandai-je me sentant bête tout à coup.

- Bah oui, de quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ?

Je soufflai tout en me sentant idiot d'avoir pu imaginer qu'Harry parlait d'autre chose et me rassis. Puis petit à petit, un rire monta en moi. Je finis par me retrouver avec un fou rire et Harry qui me regardait sans comprendre. Plus je lisais l'incompréhension dans son regard, plus je rigolais.

Après plusieurs minutes où je n'arrivai pas à arrêter mes rires, Harry me demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Non parce que si c'est aussi amusant que ça, j'aimerais bien en rire moi aussi.

- C'est... c'est parce que j'ai cru que... que tu allais me proposer autre chose, réussis-je à dire entre deux rires.

- Ah. Et tu pensais à quoi ?

Mes rires se stoppèrent à sa question. Devais-je lui avouer ou trouver une autre excuse ?

Le voyant s'impatienter, je choisis de lui dire la vérité, de toute façon il n'y avait pas de quoi mal le prendre.

- J'ai cru que tu allais me proposer une activité du même genre que celle que j'ai avec Blaise.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et son visage se ferma. Peut-être aurai-je dû trouver une autre excuse tout compte fait.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je me dis qu'il valait mieux que je parte et que je le laisse digérer le fait que j'ai pu l'imaginer me proposer de coucher avec lui. Moi, garçon insignifiant et rondouillard.

Où avais-je pu aller chercher l'idée qu'il aurait pu avoir ce genre de désir pour moi ?

Je tournai le dos à Harry et commençai à avancer en direction de la porte de sa chambre quand je l'entendis me dire :

- Où est-ce que tu va ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

Je me retournai vers lui et le vis me sourire faiblement. Je m'empressai alors de le rejoindre et de lui présenter des excuses :

- Excuse-moi Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de penser que tu pouvais être le genre de garçon à tromper son petit-ami. Je...

- Non, Nev, c'est à moi de m'excuser, me coupa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je ferais attention à ce que je dis dorénavant.

Hein ? Des sentiments pour lui ? Mais d'où sortait-il cette idée ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de le contredire qu'il reprit :

- C'est pour ça que cette histoire est ce qu'elle est entre Blaise et toi ? Tu essaies de passer à autre chose ? Et dire que je n'ai rien vu, quel pitoyable ami je fais ! Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en se mettant face à moi.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas...

- Tu es mon ami, un très bon ami, mais je suis désolé, je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Comment faire pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir rien vu ? Comment...

- Harry ! Le coupai-je.

Il me regarda interloqué par le haussement de voix dont je venais de faire usage. Mais je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix vu qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé en placer une.

Quel quiproquo pour une simple histoire de détente, pensai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Harry, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, autre qu'une très grande amitié. Et mon histoire avec Blaise n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je le vis souffler de soulagement et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il leva le regard vers moi, et me demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je suis sûr. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour toi. Rassuré ?

- Euh... oui, me répondit-il en souriant. Mais je me demande...

Comme il ne terminait pas sa phrase, je le relançai :

- Tu te demandes ?

Je le vis rougir et s'avancer. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Je fus surpris de son geste, mais je lui rendis son baiser. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et je lui laissai le passage. Ce baiser était doux, tendre et agréable, mais il manquait d'un quelque chose. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il me regarda gêné et m'expliqua :

- Je voulais juste voir si ça aurait pu fonctionner entre nous.

- Et ? Lui demandai-je curieux de connaitre son point de vue.

- Et je crois que nous avons raison de n'être que des amis. Désolé.

- Ne soit pas désolé Harry, je partage ton point de vue, lui dis-je en lui souriant. Même si ce baiser était agréable, il me manquait quelque chose.

- Oui, il manquait quelque chose. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'écria-t-il tout à coup en se retournant.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je t'assure, je ne t'en veux pas, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas ça Nev, c'est que j'ai trompé Draco ! J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Comment va-t-il réagir quand je vais le lui dire ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Blaise, je dois le dire à Draco moi-même, il ne doit pas l'apprendre par une autre personne que moi, débita-t-il à une vitesse affolante.

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et le forçai à s'asseoir. Une fois fait, je me mis à genoux devant lui puis lui promis en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne dirai rien à personne Harry. Ca restera entre nous. Si tu veux, tu pourras même dire à Malfoy que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. Et s'il veut se défouler, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir. D'accord ?

Je n'étais pas à une histoire près avec Malfoy. Je pouvais bien supporter sa colère et ses sarcasmes. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne mal pour mon ami.

- Non Nev. Il n'y a pas de raison que je t'incrimine, j'assumerai mes actes.

Il me fit un maigre sourire et me re-proposa d'aller voler. Proposition que j'acceptai avec réticence, mais je lui devais bien ça, car c'était lui maintenant qui était stressé.

**POV Harry**

Neville venait de me laisser dans le grand hall, il était retourné à la tour Gryffondor pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs afin d'être tranquille le lendemain. Nous avions passé une bonne heure à voler, mais je n'avais pas pris plaisir à le faire cette fois. Le baiser que j'avais donné à Neville, et surtout le fait d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi je l'avais fait, m'en avait empêché.

Je marchai d'un pas trainant jusqu'à mes appartements, je n'étais pas pressé d'y arriver, et d'y retrouver plus tard Draco. Je ne savais pas encore comment lui dire ce que j'avais fait, ni comment lui expliquer.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête pour agir de la sorte ?

Peut-être était-ce dû à la dernière mise au point que Draco et moi avions eu. Celle où il m'avait dit douter de mon amour pour lui, où il pensait que je le considérais comme un choix de secours.

Ce baiser avec Neville devait sûrement avoir eu lieu pour me conforter dans mes convictions. J'aimais vraiment Draco et aucun autre ne pouvait m'en détourner. J'en étais maintenant sûr.

Oui, mais voilà, comment expliquer à Draco que j'étais sûr de moi et de mes sentiments ? Je n'avais pas été malin d'utiliser cette méthode.

Avançant machinalement, sans prêter gare à ce qui m'entourait, je ne me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre que quand j'entendis Draco, qui était assis sur mon lit, me demander :

- Tu es ailleurs ou quoi ? Harry !

- Draco ? Tu es déjà là ? Demandai-je en sentant mon courage pour tout lui avouer s'envoler.

- Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt mes devoirs. Je suis tout à toi. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, je suis content que tu sois déjà là, lui fis-je, nerveux.

- Qu'attends-tu pour venir m'embrasser alors ?

- Euh... rien. J'arrive, lui répondis-je en me précipitant vers lui et en plaquant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire maintenant. J'allais attendre la fin du week-end pour le faire, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa présence avant qu'il me l'enlève. Car je ne voyais pas d'autre issue à ce que j'allais lui avouer.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me questionna-t-il en m'accueillant et en venant embrasser ma mâchoire.

-Oui. Mais je suis bien content qu'elle soit finie et que tu sois déjà là, soufflai-je avant d'aller l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le temps de ce baiser, je m'accrochai à lui comme un naufragé. J'eus du mal à relâcher ses lèvres quand l'air nous manqua, alors je les repris d'assaut une fois que nous eûmes repris une goulée d'air.

**POV Neville**_ (Le Lendemain - le samedi 07 décembre, anniversaire de Blaise)_

Je le cherchais depuis une heure maintenant. Je me doutais bien qu'en cette journée de samedi je n'allais pas réussir à le trouver aussi facilement qu'en semaine, mais quand même. Il fallait que je le trouve pour savoir si je pouvais préparer ce que j'avais prévu ou si ça ne servait à rien.

Je pris la direction des cachots, véritable nid de serpents où j'allais encore entendre des commentaires médisants sur moi. Mais c'était ma dernière chance de le trouver. Alors que j'allais tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, j'entendis et reconnus la voix de Nott qui arrivait dans ma direction. Je m'arrêtai alors pour attendre qu'il soit à ma hauteur en espérant qu'il soit bien accompagné de Blaise.

Et il était avec lui, effectivement. Quand ils me virent, je fis un signe de tête à Blaise pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais lui parler. Il me signifia qu'il avait compris et dit à Nott, comme s'il s'adressait à moi :

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque puis, je suis libre un moment.

Je les laissai prendre de l'avance et fis ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Quand j'y arrivai, je constatai qu'elle était étonnamment remplie. A croire que tout Poudlard avait froid en ce jour de 7 décembre et s'était rassemblé ici. Je parcourus les allées à la recherche de Blaise et le trouvai dans un renfoncement de l'allée sans issue des livres sur l'Histoire de la magie. Il était seul et faisait semblant de lire, vu que je voyais de là où j'étais qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers. Je souris et, arrivé devant lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu ne crois pas que se serait plus facile à lire si tu mettais ton livre à l'endroit ?

- Cette matière est déjà assommante comme ça, au moins, je la pimente un peu.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet.

Maintenant que j'étais là, face à lui, j'hésitais à lui demander ce pourquoi je l'avais cherché. Je commençai à triturer mes doigts. Je tournai et reformulai ma demande dans la tête.

Il devait commencer à s'impatienter, car il me dit en reposant son livre :

- Si tu veux me demander de passer du bon temps avec toi, ne tergiverse pas et demande-le.

- Eh bien en fait je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rejoindre ce soir dans la salle sur demande ?

- Ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ce soir. Mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber, dis-je précipitamment.

- Attends. Je peux venir, mais cela va dépendre d'une petite chose... très petite chose...

- Laquelle ?

- Ca dépend de ton baiser. Convaincs-moi, murmura-t-il.

Là ? En pleine bibliothèque ?

Il me demandait de l'embrasser ici, alors qu'elle était bondée ?

En même temps, pourquoi pas... Cela mettrait un peu de piment, comme il le disait lui-même plus tôt. Je me rapprochai alors de lui tout en regardant autour de nous, que personne ne puisse nous voir, et je posai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et la mordillai doucement. Je fis ensuite glisser prestement ma langue entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia et si nous n'avions pas été dans la bibliothèque, j'aurais fait plus que l'embrasser. Mais comme nous étions dans un lieu très fréquenté, je ne pus que me reculer quand l'air nous manqua.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je curieux de savoir si j'avais pu le convaincre.

- L'idée m'effleure l'esprit mais rien n'est décidé. Essaie encore, me défia-t-il en souriant.

Il voulait jouer ? Il ne me pensait pas capable de répondre à son défi ? Très bien, j'allais lui prouver que j'étais bel et bien un Gryffondor et que j'avais du courage à revendre moi aussi.

Je le plaquai contre les étagères et pris sa bouche en otage, collant mon corps contre le sien. J'imposai un rythme soutenu à nos langues, les menant dans un ballet endiablé, tout en frottant mon bas ventre contre le sien. Mes mains, posées sur son visage, lui empêchaient tout mouvement de recul. Je ne relâchai ma prise sur lui et sur sa bouche que quand je sentis qu'il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre de l'air.

Tout en me décollant de lui, je lui dis :

- Fais ce que tu veux. Je serai là-bas à 22 heures. Si je ne te vois toujours pas à 22 heures 15, je repartirai dans mon dortoir.

- Je serai au rendez-vous, souffla-t-il avant de partir sans plus rien dire.

Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, me dis-je en le regardant partir.

Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à attendre que l'heure tourne. Je sortis moi aussi de la bibliothèque et regagnai ma salle commune.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était 21 heures 45 et j'étais déjà devant la salle sur demande à faire les trois allers-retours requis pour en avoir l'accès. Je n'étais pas calme, j'étais de nouveau stressé. Et si cette petite soirée ne lui plaisait pas ? Et s'il trouvait mon cadeau ridicule et qu'il se foute de moi ? Je cessai de tergiverser et pénétrai dans la pièce désormais accessible.

Elle était exactement comme je l'avais souhaité. Une ambiance feutrée avec une lumière douce diffusée par la cheminée et quelques bougies. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de moquette. Une moquette épaisse et douce.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit qui trônait et près de lui une petite table. Sur cette dernière il y avait de quoi se désaltérer, ainsi qu'une coupe de fruit.

Pris d'un doute, je me dis que cela faisait peut-être un peu trop romantique comme ambiance, alors je ressortis de la salle. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à refaire une demande, je vis Blaise arriver. Il me fit un sourire et me demanda :

- Tu partais déjà ?

- Euh... non, bafouillai-je. Je voulais juste avoir une autre déco alors je suis ressorti de la salle pour en avoir une nouvelle, lui expliquai-je…

...bêtement. Espèce d'idiot, me fustigeai-je intérieurement.

Maintenant il allait vouloir savoir pourquoi je voulais changer la déco et m'empêcher de le faire avant d'avoir un aperçu.

- Pourquoi, elle est trop Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais...

Je le vis poser sa main sur la poignée et la descendre pour ouvrir la porte.

Trop tard, c'était trop tard pour empêcher qu'il voit le décor de la pièce.

Il poussa le battant de bois et commença à entrer. Je le suivis honteusement en baissant la tête et lui rentrai dedans. Je levai les yeux et pus le voir s'avancer un peu pour me laisser le passage. Il regarda la pièce de fond en comble, aucune expression ne passant sur son visage et je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Je sais, c'est trop... trop... trop pas nous, lui dis-je piteusement devant l'étendue des dégâts.

- C'est joli... ça change, entendis-je. Pourquoi voulais-tu changer ?

- Euh... Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop... romantique ?

Il regarda la pièce et me répondit ensuite :

- Est-ce que toi tu la trouves romantique ?

- Un peu oui. Même beaucoup.

- Et pourquoi as-tu créé cette ambiance romantique alors ? As-tu reçu quelqu'un avant moi ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi la salle m'a mis cette déco. Je voulais juste passer une soirée agréable avec toi et te faire plaisir. Mais quand je suis entré et que j'ai vu l'ambiance qu'elle a créée, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un peu trop... voilà quoi, lui expliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la cheminée pour poser mon sac à côté.

- Déjà, je ne comprends pas pourquoi toute cette mise en scène. D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi pointilleux, releva-t-il en enlevant sa robe de sorcier et en la posant au sol à côté du lit.

- J'en avais envie, lui avouai-je en m'approchant de lui. Ca t'ennuie ?

- Non, me répondit-il en s'approchant aussi.

Quand nous fûmes l'un devant l'autre, je comblai la distance entre nous et lui ravis les lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je le dirigeai vers le lit. Il s'y laissa tomber tout en m'entrainant dans sa chute et je lâchai ses lèvres qu'il reprit bien vite tout en essayant d'enlever mon pull. Mais je le stoppai dans son élan, si j'avais fait tout ça, c'était pour une raison et je ne devais pas l'oublier.

Me redressant un peu pour pouvoir le voir, je lui dis :

- En fait, si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et je voulais te faire plaisir.

Depuis bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé devant lui, je rougis et voulus me cacher.

Je crus le sentir trembler mais cela aurait pu être le fruit de mon imagination. Je l'entendis me dire ensuite, la voix surprise :

- Tu as préparé cette soirée pour mon anniversaire ?

- Oui. Et je t'ai même acheté un cadeau. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te plaise. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai acheté. D'ailleurs oublis-le, j'irai te chercher autre chose de mieux, rajoutai-je, gêné.

- Un cadeau ? Tu as un cadeau autre que ton corps pour moi ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Euh... Oui, enfin plus maintenant que j'ai décidé d'aller le changer, mais tu l'auras plus tard, oui.

- Mais... mais, tu es méchant. Je veux mon cadeau, il doit être bien pour que tu ais eu l'idée de l'acheter. Donne-le-moi... s'il te plait, me dit-il en me regardant avec un regard... suppliant et brillant de larmes.

Après tout, pourquoi pas. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, j'irais lui en acheter un autre, mieux cette fois, me dis-je en me levant.

- Ok, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver si tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu trouves ça ridicule.

Tout en parlant, je me dirigeai vers mon sac et en sortis une boite enveloppée de papier vert.

- Je te le promets.

Je retournai ensuite vers lui et lui tendis la boite en lui disant :

- En fait, pour l'acheter, je me suis basé sur tes goûts en matière de... Enfin tu verras.

**POV Blaise**

Je lui pris la boîte des mains et reportai mon regard sur l'emballage vert. Je souris, ému mais je tentais de ne pas trop le montrer. Mon cœur battait la chamade, qu'il ait pensé à mon anniversaire, sans oublier cet ambiance romantique qu'il avait voulu me cacher, me faisait beaucoup d'effet mais pas dans le sens habituel.

Fébrile mais pressé de connaître son cadeau, je défis le papier avec empressement. J'avais reçu mes cadeaux de la part de Théo et Draco avant que je ne vienne ici. J'avais aussi repoussé à demain la soirée qu'ils avaient prévue. Mes amis avaient été compréhensifs et m'avaient souhaité bonne soirée.

Je loupais une fête d'anniversaire avec des êtres chers pour en passer une avec le garçon dont j'étais tombé amoureux. La vie me souriait-elle ?

Une fois le cadeau déballé, je vis une boite noire. Je l'ouvris et glissai ma main à l'intérieur. Mon cœur rata un battement en touchant cette surface douce et... en forme de... et bien d'un sexe. Je sortis la chose et je fus confirmé. Il m'avait acheté un sexe ?

- Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin, je vois à quoi ça ressemble, mais où est l'utilité ?

- Comme je sais que tu préfères être le passif je me suis dit que les fois où se sera l'inverse, tu pourrais apprécier d'être les deux à la fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, débita-t-il très vite.

- Oh...

Je regardai attentivement le cadeau qui me comblerait à ce niveau là. J'avais eu peur qu'il me dise que cette chose était faite pour le remplacer lui, mais je fus rassuré au moment où il m'avait dit que cela me servirait pendant que je lui ferai l'amour.

Rassuré, je souris et allai l'embrasser rapidement avant de dire :

- C'est un très beau cadeau. Merci

Je reposai une fois de plus ma bouche contre la sienne et passai la main libre sur sa joue. Il se recula de moi et demanda :

- Tu es sûr ? Ca te plait ?

- Oui... beaucoup même. Dois-je en déduire que par ce cadeau, tu souhaites me faire comprendre que tu désires être pris plus souvent ? Demandai-je en allant mordiller la peau de son cou.

- Ca peut-être une éventualité, répondit-il plus sûr de lui en se laissant faire.

- Ah oui, murmurai-je en migrant vers son oreille.

- Hum... oui.

Je me mis à mordiller le bout de peau, tout en commençant à défaire son pull qui était de trop. J'étais Ô combien excité à l'idée de le prendre et de recevoir... chose jamais tentée. Je n'étais pas une pute qui aimait le sexe à plusieurs. J'aimais le sexe, oui... mais à deux.

Endiablé par le geste et le mal qu'il s'était donné pour créer l'ambiance et pour m'offrir ce cadeau, je le fis basculer et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne, tandis que mes mains étaient passées sous le pull et son polo pour toucher sa peau. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses pectoraux et ses tétons un peu sortis. Je gémis et plaquai mon corps contre le sien afin qu'il sente mon désir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tu le sens ?

- Oui. On dirait que mon cadeau te plait beaucoup en fin de compte.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me plait, susurrai-je d'une voix que je voulais sexy. Et il n'y a pas que le cadeau qui me plait. J'ai très faim tout à coup... faim de toi, ajoutai-je sans réfléchir.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et pour tenter de changer de sujet, ou lui faire penser à autre chose, je lui retirai son pull et son polo, le faisant se redresser un peu. Une fois ces derniers jetés au sol, je me fis un devoir de dévorer son torse. Sa main vint se glisser dans mes cheveux et il releva ma tête, puis me dit :

- Je crois que je suis très affamé aussi !

Je fondis sur sa bouche, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Nos langues se heurtèrent et se mêlèrent dans une frénésie nouvelle et mes doigts, eux, défirent sa ceinture. Je bougeai aussi des hanches, créant une friction délicieuse pour mon sexe.

Quand l'air vint à me manquer, je me reculai et posai ma bouche sur sa clavicule, tout en reprenant un rythme de respiration normal. J'entendis un murmure que je ne compris pas et curieux, je plaçai mon visage au dessus du sien, posai ma main sur sa joue et demandai d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

- Quoi, je n'ai pas bien compris ?

- Par Merlin, tu es plus qu'affamé !

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et là, je voulus lui dire... me lancer comme Théo et Draco m'enjoignaient à le faire depuis quelques temps, mais une partie de moi avait peur.

Je secouai la tête et enlevai mon haut. Une fois torse nu, je passai ma main sous la nuque de Neville et l'attirai à moi. Ma bouche se posa sur sa mâchoire et je murmurai, d'une voix douce :

- Je vais être tendre avec toi encore plus... parce que ton cadeau me fait vraiment très plaisir. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ?

- Non, au contraire, me répondit-il en posant ses mains sur mon dos.

Ma bouche repris la sienne et je terminai de nous dévêtir tant bien que mal.

Quand nous fûmes enfin nus, je me mis à le dévorer des yeux. Je le trouvais plus beau encore depuis que j'avais enfin accepté mes sentiments pour lui. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, que personne ne touche à "mon" Neville. Je guettais depuis quelques temps le regard des autres garçons sur lui et j'étais rassuré au fait que très peu, voir personne ne le regardait avec des yeux envieux.

Mes doigts partirent se perdre sur sa peau légèrement halée et je retraçai ses contours du bout de ces derniers. Je profitai de ce moment pour laisser sortir ce besoin de lui, de le toucher. J'avais déjà remarqué pendant les repas que j'aurai aimé les partager avec lui. Pas tous, mais quelque uns. Depuis que j'avais fait connaissance avec lui, j'avais une avidité d'en connaître plus. Ma seule déception était que de son côté il n'avait pas spécialement montré une envie de mieux me connaître à part me renvoyer mes propres questions. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas... non.

Je n'avais pas pris conscience de m'être perdu dans mes pensées, avant de sentir une bouche contre la mienne et une voix amusée me dire :

- Tu es toujours là Blaise ?

J'ancrai mon regard au sien et affirmai de la tête avant de partir à la découverte de son abdomen avec ma langue. Mes mains se mirent à prendre soin de son sexe qui était plus qu'érigé. J'entendis mon prénom être murmuré et enhardi, je me mis à jouer avec ma langue et son nombril. Je le sentis trembler et il monta des hanches pour accentuer mon touché sur son sexe. Mais je ne faisais que l'effleurer. J'avais envie de profiter de lui et de rallonger les choses. Et puis, plus c'était long, plus c'était bon. Et je voulais que ce soit bon, même plus que bon.

Ce fut une demande de sa part qui me fit accélérer les choses :

- Blaise s'il te plait. Je... je veux te sentir.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et répétai :

- Me sentir ? Comme ça...

Je posai ma bouche sur son gland quelques secondes avant de relever mon visage. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, je portai la main à ses fesses et caressai sa peau fripée.

- Ou comme ça...

- Là, gémit-il.

- Là, répétai-je en redéposant ma bouche sur son gland où je lapai une goutte de son jus.

- Non. La deuxième proposition Blaise, la deuxième, râla-t-il en bougeant ses hanches.

- Oh, mille excuses.

Je souris et tout en le prenant de moitié en bouche, l'entendant râler une fois de plus, je repris mes caresses à son entrée. Mes lèvres montèrent et descendirent autour de sa peau veinée et mon doigt ne cessa de passer et repasser sans jamais le pénétrer.

Il bougeait de plus en plus des hanches et je le recevais de plus en plus loin au fond de la gorge. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas et fis tout mon possible pour l'amener à la jouissance. Au moment où je le sentis se tendre et trembler, tout en respirant très bruyamment, j'humidifiai mon doigt en vitesse et le fis entrer dans cet antre chaud et serré.

Neville lâcha :

- Lâche ma queue et occupe-toi de mon cul par Merlin ! Je veux te sentir en moi, pas autour !

Sa demande me vexa et je lâchai son sexe. Je fis bouger mon doigt en lui plus vite, plus loin et j'y joignis assez vite deux autres doigts. Quand il gémit face à l'intrusion, je dis, un peu rancunier :

- Tu souhaites toujours juste sentir ma queue dans ton cul ?

- Oui, sinon je vais venir trop vite et je ne pourrais pas savourer ce moment aussi longtemps que toi, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Je remontai jusqu'à son visage et le regardai dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient brillants et plus intenses. Je posai mon front contre le sien et dis, tout en le fouillant en espérant trouver sa prostate :

- Comment marche ton cadeau ?

- Il te suffit de prononcer le sort... de mise en route qui est indiqué... sur la notice que tu n'as pas dû voir.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas vu de notice.

Je cessai ma préparation et tout en prenant la boîte, je l'entendis me dire mécontent :

- Eh, ne t'arrête pas...

- Désolé, j'y suis obligé, sinon je ne peux pas lire cette notice très illisible de surcroit.

- Mouais... Donne, je vais te la lire, j'y vois très bien moi.

Je lui passai cette foutue notice et pendant qu'il la lisait, je me pris l'envie d'embrasser ses jambes. J'étais arrivé sur le haut de sa cuisse quand il me dit, heureux :

- J'ai trouvé ! Regarde, le sort est marqué là !

Je quittai sa peau de ma bouche et regardai où son doigt pointait. Je lus et quand j'eus assimilé le sortilège, je pris l'objet en main et allai m'apprêter à me préparer, quand Neville me dit :

- Attends ! Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients je vais le faire.

Et il le fit, avec une tendresse rarement utilisée dans ces cas là. Je ne dis rien et me laissai faire, sentant mon envie de lui grandir. Quand il arriva à jouer avec trois doigts en moi, il sortit de mon corps et se replaça sur le dos. Je me mis sur le côté et allai l'embrasser. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche et je la lui accordai.

Mon corps se posa sur le sien sans que je m'en rende compte et Neville entoura mes hanches de ses jambes moites et chaudes. Je pensai à prendre mon cadeau et me redressai pour le placer. Je mordis mes lèvres sous l'intrusion. C'était étrange d'avoir cette chose en moi, ce n'était pas une queue... mais ça y ressemblait.

Sans attendre, je tendis ensuite le bras vers mon pantalon et en sortis ma baguette puis lançai le sort. Je sentis immédiatement la chose bouger en moi et je gémis de plaisir. Ca vibrait aussi et Merlin que je bénissais l'inventeur des vibrations à cet instant précis.

N'oubliant pas le corps chaud qui allait m'accueillir, je me plaçai à son entrée en prenant mon sexe en main. Je pensai à humidifier ce dernier avec ma salive puis poussai. Mon gland pénétra cet antre chaud et je fermai les yeux.

Neville gémit et s'arqua.

Les sensations d'être en lui et d'être pris en même temps étaient nouvelles pour moi et si... exaltantes. Je m'installai bien, en m'allongeant sur le corps de mon brun et écartai même un peu les jambes. Je le pénétrai aussi un peu plus et je sentis bien vite ses ongles entailler la peau de mon dos.

Je posai ma bouche au coin de la sienne qui était entrouverte en un cri silencieux et le remplis entièrement. Je n'attendis pas et bougeai au même rythme que son cadeau m'infligeait et cela fut parfait.

C'était lent, doux, tendre, bon, foutrement bon.

Je tremblais de plus en plus et ne pouvais me retenir d'embrasser toute la peau à ma portée sans oublier que j'avais, entre deux coups de reins, pris ses mains en otages où j'en avais profité pour entrelacer nos doigts.

Je bougeai en lui tout en me retenant d'hurler mon plaisir dû à cette chose en moi, butant de plus en plus dans le mille.

A bout de force, au bout d'un long moment où nos corps s'étaient pliés à faire une danse passionnelle, je posai mon front contre le sien et dis :

- Je ne vais plus ten...

Je gémis, incapable de continuer. Cette chose en moi avait accélérée sans crier gare. Je changeai mon rythme et Neville monta des hanches tout en plaquant ses talons contre mes fesses. Cela créa en moi un millier de vibrations et sans pouvoir rien faire contre, je sentis mon sexe cracher sa semence en plusieurs jets. M'en rendant compte, je glissai en vitesse une main entre nos corps moites de sueur et commençai à m'occuper du sexe qui ne demandait que délivrance. Et il l'eut deux minutes plus tard.

Moi, je ne sus pas comment une telle chose fut possible, mais mon corps s'embrasa face à cette chose vibrante en moi qui avait encore accélérée. Je gémis, de plus en plus, avant de crier tout en m'arquant contre le corps alangui sous moi. C'était démentiel et j'avais l'impression que j'allai exploser sous le plaisir qui venait de s'accaparer de mon corps.

N'ayant pas cessé de bouger des hanches, continuant ainsi de pénétrer le brun, il me suivit dans cette étrange sensation et vint mordre mon épaule.

Je pensai, commençant à perdre la tête, à aller extirper son cadeau de moi et sans plus tergiverser, je me laissai ensuite retomber sur le corps tremblant de son récent plaisir démentiel.

Ma tête était à présent contre son épaule et je reprenais ma respiration. Cette dernière était chaotique et je pus constater que celle de mon amant l'était aussi.

Quand j'eus assez de force, je me plaçai sur le coté et n'attendis pas avant d'attirer à moi celui que j'aimais. Il se laissa faire et je pus sentir ses doigts tremblant se poser sur mon torse. J'entendis, quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix cassée me dire :

- Ca n'a jamais été aussi... Woua... y a pas de mot. On recommence l'expérience quand tu veux.

- Laisse-nous un peu profiter de ce moment et on verra, dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux et sans que je ne m'en rende compte et sans le vouloir, je m'endormis.

* * *

**Voilà, le trente-troisième chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 20 pages et 7.073 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** : Ayant préalablement attaché Draco à une chaise. Je peux docn parler librement. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il me tarde de le savoir (^-^) merci d'avoir lu en tous cas et à très bientôt.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Bon, eh bien maintenant que vous avez lu, je vais aller dodoter un ti peu lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne fin de dimanche, à bientôt ^^

**Archimède **: Quel chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à le corriger. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions aux auteurs !

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_****Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté » ****_

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	36. Note

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

C'est Jes Cullen-Malfoy qui vous parle dans cette note.

Mon amitié avec Emmoirel venant de s'éteindre d'une très mauvaise manière – n'ayant pas été au courant au cours de notre amitié que ce n'était justement qu'une amitié passagère – et vu qu'elle a décidée d'arrêter aussi l'aventure des co-écritures, j'ai pris la décision de lui bloquer l'accès au compte.

Je sais, c'est mesquin, méchant et j'en passe. Mais pour moi, c'est une sécurité au fait qu'elle ne supprime rien.

Sachez aussi que pour l'HP/SS nous avions écrit pratiquement tout, il manque juste l'épilogue. Si vous le désirez, je peux l'écrire, mais uniquement du point de vue Severus en écrivant moi-même les répliques d'Harry… ou alors, si vous souhaitez vous contenter de ce qui a été écrit en commun, pas de soucis.

Si épilogue il y a, il sera publié sur mon compte auteur propre, pour les raisons que vous pouvez comprendre.

En ce qui concerne La vérité, je vais être franche… si je la continue seule, les personnages écris par Emmoirel seront différent (Harry, Hermione, Neville entre autres). Dans ce cas là aussi, une partie sera publié sur mon compte.

Concernant le Dramione, tout étant écris, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

Sachez que j'ai transmis à Emmoirel que si elle désirait publier quelque chose, que je le ferais tel quel, sur une simple demande et que de toute manière, il est possible de répondre aux reviews avec son propre compte.

Certains pourraient ne pas comprendre mes choix, et je ne vous en veux pas. Seulement, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque de suppression. Néanmoins, si Emmoirel insiste pour récupérer l'accès à notre compte, je serais forcée de tout republier avec le mien. Je n'aime pas les doublons, mais je ne peux faire autrement.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et vous demande de me laisser juste deux petites semaines, ayant pleins de choses à faire, pour recommencer la publication de l'HP/SS et de la Vérité.

Jes Cullen-Malfoy


	37. Chapitre 34

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **La vérité par les mots

**Rated : **M

**Couples : **Draco et Harry, Neville/Blaise et Severus/Hermione

**Genre : **Romance /Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année de nos chers héros !

**Autres : **Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année et Severus Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape. Et ce dernier donnera cours de potion et non cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Publication : **Elle est passée à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour l'instant. _(Ou __un chapitre minimum par mois__ selon nos emplois du temps)_

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

* * *

**Particularité :**

**1 : **Cette folie est née d'un délire et d'une envie sur MSN…

**2 : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux **d'Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne_ Draco._

Voici la liste des personnages incarnés par nous _(dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains)_ :

Emmoirel-For-Drarry: _Harry,_ _Hermione,_ _Neville, Ron, Dumbledore…_

Jes Cullen-Malfoy: _Draco, Théo,_ _Blaise, Pansy, Severus…_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Je vais être sincère, ayant un mal de crâne incroyable, je ne vais pas m'étaler. Merci à **oceanne1979**, **YumaRain** et **Lord VDM**. Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir *-* (énormément)

**Note d'Archimède : **Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

**État de la Fanfiction :**

Je ne vais pas revenir sur la note au chapitre précédent, mais je tiens à expliquer ici où en est cette histoire, vous laissant ainsi juge de savoir si vous désirez continuer à la suivre au fur et à mesure des publications ou patienter.

_Chapitre coécrit en totalité_ : **Chapitre 35 à 39**

_Chapitre à écrire totalement_ (uniquement par moi) : **Chapitre** **40**

_Chapitre coécrit en quasi-totalité_ il manque certaines scènes Draco/Harry et Severus/Hermione qui seront rajoutée complètement par moi : **Chapitre 41 à 47**

Ensuite, cette histoire sera entièrement écrite par mes soins, mais ayant déjà plusieurs fanfic en cours de publication, je ne promets pas d'update fixe. Je vais déjà reprendre une publication mensuelle à partir de ce chapitre, me laissant ainsi, je l'espère, le temps d'écrire afin de ne pas créer de pause dans la publication.

En espérant que tout se passera bien, cette fois-ci, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 **_(Coécrit)_

* * *

**POV Blaise **_(Lendemain de son anniversaire - le dimanche 08 décembre 1996)_

J'entendais comme des murmures, de plus en plus fort.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour chercher d'où ils provenaient, mais je n'y parvins pas. Il me fallut encore un petit moment pour y arriver, et quand je pus enfin voir, je me rendis compte que je n'étais ni dans mon dortoir, ni dans la chambre de Draco.

Je me redressai alors et entendis une voix soulagée me dire :

- Tu te réveilles enfin, tu pourrais te décaler sur le côté s'il te plait ?

Je me rendis compte que dans mon sommeil, car j'avais bien dormi ici avec lui, je m'étais placé sur son corps et qu'il était présentement bloqué. Je me décalai donc et m'empressai de m'excuser :

- Pardon. Je n'me suis pas rendu compte de ma position. T'ai-je fait mal ?

- Non, mais je suis ankylosé et je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Pour me faire pardonner, je fis courir mes doigts de sa hanche à son cou et vis avec plaisir sa peau réagir, tandis qu'un léger gémissement sortait de sa gorge. Je me rapprochai donc de lui et déposai ma bouche au coin de la sienne. Il tourna son visage et entama un long et délicieux baiser. Il me dit ensuite :

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir organisé cette soirée d'anniversaire. Surtout que tu as sûrement dû abréger une soirée avec tes amis.

- Non, répondis-je. Et je te remercie d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire.

Je déposai ma bouche sur la sienne et l'entrainai une fois de plus dans un long baiser qui nous laissa tous les deux pantelant. Il sourit et me dit :

- Je suis bien là. Ca te dirait de prolonger ce réveil en grasse matinée ?

Mon cœur fit une embardée et cela me fit me décider.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je le sentais dans mon ventre qui était noué, je le sentais au plus profond de moi que je devais lui dire, lui murmurer. Je me déplaçai donc et surplombais à présent son corps.

Il écarta ses jambes et cette invitation me donna envie de pleurer. Je ressentais toute l'intensité du moment.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et dis enfin :

- J'adorerais faire une grasse matinée avec toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je en murmurant et en caressant son flanc droit.

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire, me répondit-il en souriant largement.

- Parce que... je t'aime Neville.

Voilà, je l'avais dit et je ne m'en sentais que plus léger. J'étais en train de baisser mon visage afin de l'embrasser quand il me dit :

- Tu quoi ?

Je m'écartai un peu de lui et face à son regard interrogatif, je me dis que je devais lui montrer. Je pris l'initiative de déposer des petits baisers dans son cou, puis, arrivé sous son oreille, je redis :

- Je t'aime Neville... je t'aime...

Ma bouche alla sa poser sur sa mâchoire et glissa pour aller se joindre à ses lèvres qui m'attendaient. Mais une fois arrivé, il tourna la tête et me dit :

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ça !

- Ca quoi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. De quoi parlait-il ?

Il me repoussa et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me répondre :

- Que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de moi, que tu n'as pas franchi la barrière du simple plan cul.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et plus que tout, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je dis, sans même le vouloir :

- Mais si je l'ai fait et maintenant, on pourra vraiment s'aimer.

Les paroles à peine sorties, je les regrettai. Son visage ne me donnait pas envie de dire un mot de plus.

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux, souffla, et mit un certain temps avant de parler. Chose qu'il fit après s'être assis sur le bord du lit, la tête basse.

- Blaise... Je suis désolé, mais je préfère arrêter là. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je ne peux pas continuer en sachant ça. On avait dit un plan cul, rien d'autre.

Dire que j'avais l'impression de tomber sans jamais toucher le sol aurait été la stricte vérité. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre et d'une voix presque éteinte, je demandai :

- Tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ? Tu plaisantes là, hein ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de tout arrêter alors que nous commençons à peine ?

Je ne voulais pas tout perdre, non. Je devais l'entendre me dire qu'il n'en était rien et que nous allions continuer de nous voir. Face à son silence je serrai le drap, et encore plus quand il releva la tête en ancrant un regard... déterminé dans le mien.

- Non Blaise. Et je veux tout arrêter car je ne veux pas profiter de tes sentiments. Si je continuais cette histoire, j'aurais l'impression d'être un monstre et d'en profiter. Et ça je ne le veux pas. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Je t'aime bien, oui, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu m'aimes "bien", répétai-je en m'étranglant sous le choc.

Il se leva pour enfiler son boxer ainsi que son polo, puis resta debout en face de moi.

- Oui, je t'aime bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Blaise écoute… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me doutais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, sinon j'aurais arrêté notre relation avant. Mais ça te passera, tu sais, je ne suis pas si inoubliable que ça. Regarde-moi, je suis trop enrobé, je ne suis pas beau, je suis maladroit...

- Tu es parfait... pour moi. Je t'aime, je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, dis-je en me levant et en allant devant lui.

Je posai la main sur sa joue ainsi que mon front contre le sien. Il ne s'écarta pas mais posa sa main sur mon torse afin d'éviter que je ne l'approche plus.

En vrillant mon regard au sien si... déçu, je continuai quand même :

- Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir ces choses pour toi mais tu es tellement... exceptionnel. Je suis tombé sous ton charme au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître. Et... et ne me fait pas ça Neville, ne stoppe pas tout, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi une chance.

Je tentai de l'embrasser, mais me fis repousser assez fortement.

- Arrête Blaise ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'avoir à te dire des choses qui te font du mal. Si je pouvais, je ne te les dirais pas. Mais ce serait égoïste de continuer en sachant que tu m'aimes alors que moi non, du moins pas comme tu le voudrais. Je préfère te faire souffrir une seule fois plutôt que te faire souffrir tout le temps en abusant de tes sentiments. Je vais y aller, finit-il en se baissant pour prendre le reste de ses affaires.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis mon réveil, et je crus un instant être en plein cauchemar. Je me pinçai et gémis mais me rendis compte en voyant Neville se vêtir avec empressement, sans un regard pour moi, que cela était bien réel. Je venais simplement de me prendre une énorme claque.

Je restai là, impuissant, et juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il me dit avec une voix douce mais désolée :

- Ne te morfonds pas pour moi Blaise, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu vaux cent fois mieux que moi.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle qu'il avait lui même demandé et je me sentis tout à coup étouffer dans cette ambiance romantique.

La tête envahie par une sorte de brouillard, je remis mes habits avec une lenteur presque douloureuse et quittai ensuite cette pièce. Le chemin vers mon dortoir se fit sans rencontre. Je faillis tout de même perdre l'équilibre en descendant les escaliers, tellement j'étais choqué et paumé.

Je ne cessais de me répéter que tout n'était pas définitif et qu'il allait revenir vers moi en s'excusant. Ou alors que je lui dirais que c'était une plaisanterie et qu'il me croirait. Néanmoins, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je fus devant la porte du dortoir sans avoir entendu mon prénom être crié.

La main tremblante, je pénétrai dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer et tombai sur mes amis, inquiets. Ils me dirent :

- On t'a attendu hier soir, tu nous as fait peur. Tu vas bien ?

Les entendre parler simultanément pour me demander la même chose m'aurait donné envie de rire, mais je ne fis que les regarder, tout en fermant la porte. Je répondis ensuite :

- Je vais bien.

Théo sembla rassuré et prit le chemin de la salle de bain mais Draco, qui était plus observateur, s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Je hochai la tête tout en sentant ma gorge me faire mal. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de faire marche arrière et d'aller convaincre Neville qu'il m'aimait. Mais je ne pouvais que hocher la tête.

- Je vais bien, répétai-je.

Mon corps trembla et Draco me prit dans ses bras. Je lui répétai encore une fois que j'allais bien avant d'éclater en sanglots. Théo, alerté par le bruit, revint, et quand il me vit, je sus qu'il avait compris. Il vint m'enlacer à son tour et il murmura à Draco :

- Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Neville.

Je gémis et ressentant tout à coup de la colère, je dis :

- Oui il s'est passé quelque chose, mais tout va bien. Il arrête notre histoire, m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas... mais tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Tout va super bien, m'exclamai-je avant de repousser mes amis avant de frapper le bois du baldaquin à ma portée.

Je fus immédiatement ceinturé par Draco qui, pendant que je me battais avec le vide, se prit un coup dans le ventre, mais il ne me lâcha pas et ce qu'il me dit me calma :

- Nous on t'aime Blaise, très fort. Et on est là pour toi. Calme-toi s'il te plait ou tu vas me refaire une crise de magie comme cette nuit là...

Je cessai tout mouvement et me dirigeai ensuite vers mon lit, Draco me suivant. Je m'y glissai et tout en fermant les yeux et en pleurant, je murmurai :

- Tout va très bien...

**POV Neville **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Je t'aime Neville... je t'aime...

Cette confirmation de ce que j'avais cru avoir mal entendu sonna en moi comme le glas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé ces mots. Nous avions convenu d'une relation sans sentiments.

Ayant encore l'espoir que j'avais mal compris, je lui demandai en l'empêchant de m'embrasser :

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ça.

- Ca quoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais ? Me menait-il en bateau ? Je le repoussai et le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de lui redemander:

- Que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de moi, que tu n'as pas franchi la barrière du simple plan cul.

- Mais si je l'ai fait et maintenant, on pourra vraiment s'aimer.

Sa réponse me glaça le sang. Il avait bien dit ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser et prononcer.

Je soufflai en posant la main sur mes yeux. Comment allais-je faire pour ne pas le blesser ? Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je retirai ma main et m'assis sur le bord du lit, laissant tomber ma tête en avant. Je devais mettre un terme à tout ça, et si possible en douceur. Il avait franchi la limite et je devais le quitter pour qu'il retrouve le bon chemin, sans moi.

- Blaise... Je suis désolé, mais je préfère arrêter là. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je ne peux pas continuer en sachant ça. On avait dit un plan cul, rien d'autre.

Je le vis se tendre et il me dit avec une faible voix, comme éteinte :

- Tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ? Tu plaisantes là, hein ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de tout arrêter alors que nous commençons à peine ?

Je restai silencieux, la partie la plus délicate allait arriver et je voulais être sûr d'utiliser les bons mots, de ne pas trop le blesser.

- Non Blaise. Et je veux tout arrêter car je ne veux pas profiter de tes sentiments. Si je continuais cette histoire, j'aurais l'impression d'être un monstre, d'en profiter. Et ça je ne le veux pas. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Je t'aime bien, oui, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu m'aimes "bien", répéta-t-il en s'étranglant.

Je me levais pour enfiler mon boxer ainsi que mon polo qui étaient près du lit. Je devais me rhabiller un minimum, cette conversation ne pouvaitpas avoir lieu en étant nu, je devais lui apporter une marque de respect. J'aurais eu sinon l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui s'adressait à sa pute. Et Blaise ne l'était pas.

- Oui, je t'aime bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Blaise écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me doutais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, sinon j'aurais arrêté notre relation avant. Mais ça te passera, tu sais je ne suis pas si inoubliable que ça. Regarde-moi, je suis trop enrobé, je ne suis pas beau, je suis maladroit...

- Tu es parfait... pour moi. Je t'aime, je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, me coupa-t-il en se levant et en venant devant moi.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue et son front contre le mien. Je ne m'écartai pas, mais posai ma main sur son torse l'empêchant ainsi de se rapprocher un peu plus. Il ancra son regard au mien, où j'espérai qu'il ne pouvait pas y lire ma déception face à cette révélation. Il me dit :

- Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir ces choses pour toi mais tu es tellement... exceptionnel. Je suis tombé sous ton charme au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître. Et... et ne me fait pas ça Neville, ne stoppe pas tout, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi une chance.

Il tenta ensuite de m'embrasser, mais je l'en empêchai en le repoussant un peu trop fort. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que d'utiliser une manière moins douce pour lui faire comprendre.

- Arrête Blaise ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'avoir à te dire des choses qui te font du mal. Si je pouvais, je ne te les dirais pas. Mais ce serait égoïste de continuer en sachant que tu m'aimes alors que moi non, du moins pas comme tu le voudrais. Je préfère te faire souffrir une seule fois, plutôt que te faire souffrir tout le temps en abusant de tes sentiments. Je vais y aller, finis-je en me baissant pour prendre le reste de mes affaires.

Quand je l'entendis gémir de douleur face aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre, je m'empressai de finir de m'habiller, sans le regarder. Je venais de faire sciemment du mal à une personne chère, je venais de réduire ses espoirs et son cœur en miettes. Je n'étais pas fier de moi et m'en voulais. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte de la salle et lui dis sans le regarder, d'une voix que j'espérais douce :

- Ne te morfonds pas pour moi Blaise, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu vaux cent fois mieux que moi.

Oui, il valait cent fois mieux que moi.

Il n'avait pas choisi et était tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. Il avait eu le courage de les avouer, alors que moi je fuyais. Je fuyais devant ses sentiments, devant son courage, devant sa peine. Je fuyais en le laissant seul alors que je venais de l'abattre.

Une fois hors de la salle sur demande, je me précipitai dans la direction des appartements d'Hermione et Harry. Je voulais voir ce dernier, lui parler, le prévenir.

Je n'avais pas voulu ça, je n'avais pas voulu que Blaise tombe amoureux de moi, je n'avais pas voulu le faire souffrir.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la licorne, je donnai le mot de passe et m'engouffrai dans le passage ouvert. La porte claqua derrière moi, et dans l'élan, je perdis l'équilibre, me retrouvant ainsi au sol.

Je restai sur ce dernier, assommé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toute la scène tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Tous les mots, tous les gestes dont j'avais dû faire usage. Mais aussi sa peine, sa douleur face à eux.

Je suffoquai.

Je n'étais pas de ces personnes qui prenaient et qui jetaient les autres comme bon leur semblait. Cette rupture forcée m'avait blessé aussi, sûrement pas autant que lui, ça non, mais j'avais de l'empathie, et je pouvais comprendre la douleur que je venais de lui infliger.

La voix d'Harry ainsi que ses mains sur mes épaules me firent sursauter. Je relevai la tête et je m'aperçus que ma vue était brouillée. Je passai un bras sur mes yeux pour les essuyer puis me relevai. Harry m'entraina sans un mot dans sa chambre et me força à m'allonger sur son lit. Je lui obéis sans rechigner et me roulai en boule. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il était assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et les jambes allongées. Sans lui demander son avis, je posai la tête sur ses cuisses et mon bras par dessus ses jambes. Mon regard se bloqua sur la porte de la salle de bains en face de moi. Il posa sa main dans mes cheveux et y fit des mouvements circulaires. Ce fut d'une toute petite voix que je lâchai ma réponse :

- Je viens de détruire Blaise.

- Comment ça "Tu viens de détruire Blaise" ? Tu lui as fait mal en... en faisant... votre arrangement ?

Je ris d'un rire amer. Si encore ça pouvait être un jeu de mot pourri pour dire que je venais de lui défoncer le cul trop violemment...

Mais non, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que c'est exactement ça Harry. Mais c'est d'une toute autre manière que je l'ai fait.

- Tu... Lui as-tu fais mal physiquement ?

- Non. Je l'ai juste laissé tomber au plus mauvais moment. Mais il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour faire ce que j'ai fait. Il m'aime et j'ai mis fin à notre relation. Voilà comment je l'ai détruit, lui avouai-je en cachant mon visage sur ses cuisses.

- Blaise t'aime et tu as stoppé votre relation ? Pourquoi !

- Parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je ne pouvais pas continuer et le laisser espérer.

- Et es-tu sûr qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques ? Entendis-je doucement.

- Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup, tout comme je vous aime Hermione et toi, mais ça s'arrête là. Bon, il y a peut-être une petite différence vu la relation qu'on avait lui et moi, mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas comme lui m'aime, répondis-je, las et fatigué.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il t'aime ? Enfin je veux dire, il te l'a dit ou tu l'as deviné ?

De nouveau je revis toute la scène.

Je revis son visage heureux quand il me l'avait dit, son visage défait au moment de le quitter. Tout compte fait si, j'étais un être abject qui avait pris et jeté. Tout compte fais, j'étais bien quelqu'un d'égoïste qui n'avait pensé qu'à fuir devant cet étalage de sentiments.

- Il me l'a dit. Tu dois me trouver dégueulasse de l'avoir laissé tomber pour ça, hein ?

- Eh bien, tu avais sans doute tes raisons. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

- Pas très bien… Je m'en veux. Je m'inquiète pour lui, répondis-je faiblement.

Je sentis le sommeil me gagner. Trop d'émotions et de chamboulements d'un coup.

- Et comment était Blaise à ton départ ?

- J'imagine qu'il allait très mal, qu'il était au plus bas. Comment aurais-tu réagis si Malfoy t'avait fait ce que je viens de lui faire ?

Je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur mes cheveux, puis il me dit :

- Je n'aurais plus envie de continuer à vivre... mais mon cas est différent, enfin je crois.

- Merlin ! M'écriai-je en me redressant d'un bon.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Faut que tu ailles dans la salle sur demande. Faut que tu ailles vérifier qu'il va bien, qu'il n'a pas tenté de se tuer. S'il te plait Harry, va vérifier. Je... je ne peux pas... je n'ai pas le courage, lui répondis-je paniqué.

- Ok, d'accord. Mais comment pourrai-je le voir en ne connaissant pas la pièce que vous avez choisie.

- Je vais t'accompagner alors, mais tu entreras seul.

Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte quand Harry me dit, essoufflé :

- Attends, je ne peux pas sortir en pyjama...

* * *

**Voilà, le trente-****quatrième**** chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 10 pages et 3.572 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Toujours aussi mal la tête -_- A dans un mois pour la suite.

**Archimède **: Et bien, quel chapitre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et vous ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions, ça motive toujours !

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_****Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté » ****_

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


End file.
